Solo tu voz
by LucyCaboosey23
Summary: Fic Faberrittana - ¿Podrías contar tu vida uniendo casualidades? Segunda parte de "ALZA TU VOZ" - /s/7464809/1/Alza tu voz
1. Deja vu

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

"Como dos cometas, _amarillos_, por el cielo... Simplemente, _dejate llevar. _Este fic, al igual que mi corazón, es solo_ tuyo."  
_

**1. **Deja vu.

Viernes 6 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Un Deja vu es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva. Es la sensación de estar viviendo algo que ya hemos vivido anteriormente.

_Podría contar mi vida uniendo casualidades. – _Suspiró infundiéndose de valor. _- ¡Hoy la vi de nuevo! _– Finalmente arrojó con emoción pero sin capacidad para poder transmitirla.

_¿Qué vas a tomar esta noche? – Lanzó la misma voz de todos los días a la misma hora. - ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – Agregó comenzando a servirlo._

_Retirándose el abrigo, tomó asiento en una de las barras que conformaba ese bar al cual asistía con frecuencia. Decir frecuencia seria mentir. Asistía todas las noches, a la misma hora y con la continua ilusión intacta._

_Viniste más temprano hoy. – Continuaba con su monólogo ante el mutismo de su par. – Y al parecer… - La observó de reojo. – Más callada que de costumbre._

_Espera que tome unas cuantas copas. – Espetó desanimadamente situando ambos codos sobre aquel trozo de madera terciada. – No estoy de ánimos para charlar._

_¿Mal día? – Acercó el vaso hasta sentir como realizaba contacto con esa mano helada_

_¡Pésimo! – Resopló realizando un fondo blanco. Sus ojos al igual que los labios se fruncieron con asco. - ¿Qué es esta porquería? – Abanicó con la mano abriendo la boca._

_Estás muy fría, necesitas algo que te reanime. – Buscó nuevamente la botella. – Si esto no te hace entrar en calor, dudo que algo más lo haga._

_Está infernal afuera… - Realizó nuevamente otro fondo blanco sin pensarlo. Sus ojos se volvieron a achicar a la vez que con la boca gestó otra mueca de repudio. - Servime otro. – Exigió con prepotencia._

_No me hago responsable de cómo termines. – Sonrió con picardía ante la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos, que al parecer, hoy no se mostraban tan vivos._

Una y otra vez.

Muchas veces sentimos que en nuestra vida las historias y las escenas se repiten, que son las mismas. Mismas situaciones, mismas respuestas, mismas reacciones, mismas palabras, mismas caras, mismos sentimientos. ¿Nos pasa siempre lo mismo? ¿Reaccionamos continuamente de la misma manera?

Las dudas generadas te llevan a replantearte si debemos cambiar. ¿Tenemos que salirnos de lo básico para generar algo diferente? ¿Dejar las costumbres de lado, y volver a empezar?

Una y otra vez ocurre la misma historia.

Una figurita que se repite hasta aburrirte. La misma canción que se escucha una y otra vez hasta cansarte. La misma escena, una y otra vez, hasta enfurecerte.

Cansada de vivir siempre lo mismo.

_Pateando la puerta con vigor, se abría camino para trasladar aquellos dos cuerpos candentes hasta el baño del bar. Arrojándola sobre el lavatorio sucio y repleto de papel higiénico usado, se disponía a desnudarla. Besándose desaforadamente, como si el fin del mundo estuviese por llegar, comenzaban a deshacerse de la ropa que las cubría. Retirando ambas mudas superiores se analizaban al descubierto, perdiéndose en la ropa interior que resguardaba el pecho de ambas._

_Besos salvajes se intercalaban con mordidas aún más pasionales. Los sentimientos se dejaban a un lado y ambas se dejaban llevar por la excitación momentánea. Una mordida irracional proporcionada en el labio inferior de su par, derivó en un sobresalto marcado. Apartándose lo necesario, sonreía con insinuación._

_Al final resultaste más putita de lo que parecías… - Exclamó sintiendo con la yema del dedo como su labio comenzaba a sangrar._

_Te podría denunciar por abuso. – Situó su propio dedo índice entre los labios, succionándolo provocativamente. – Para tu información… - Notó como comenzaba a acercarse a ella. – Todavía soy virgen._

_Notando como mordía el labio inferior con provocación, se acercó sin titubear. Abriéndole las piernas lo necesario para situarse entremedio, aferraba su mentón con violencia. Besándole la mandíbula con desesperación, notando como los huesos se le marcaban lo suficiente, comenzaba a hacerse dueña de aquel diminuto cuerpo con ambas manos. Intercalándolos con lamidas feroces, llegaba hasta la oreja de su victima. _

_No te das una idea como me excitan las novatas… - Susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la misma. – Te voy a hacer mía hasta que ruegues que pare. – Hizo una pausa. – Y aunque lo hagas voy a seguir haciéndolo._

_Su respiración se pausó, al igual que los latidos del corazón se ralentizaron. Abriendo sus ojos color avellana a la par, efectuó un movimiento certero. Pateando a esa mujer que se encontraba sobre ella, logró alejarla. Su pecho se inflaba con vigor ante la imagen que lograba apreciar._

_¿Qué carajo te pasa? – Gritó frunciendo su ceño. Rápidamente una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en ella. - ¿Es tu manera de provocarme? – Volvió a acercarse con cautela. – Sos más salvaje de lo que aparentas._

_Tapándose como si hubiese sido ultrajada, se colocó de pie, esquivándola con notoriedad. Notando como lágrimas involuntarias rodaban por sus mejillas, intentó mantener la voz. Cada palabra, cada detalle, cada gesto, le recordaban a ella. Simplemente no podía continuar._

_No puedo hacer esto… - Se quebró. – Yo solo soy de una persona._

_¿Pero que mierda… – Detuvo la expresión al notar como la figura de su par se perdía tras la puerta. _

_Presionando con fuerza su rostro, intentando contener ese llanto inminente, se colocó aquella muda superior que descansaba desperdigada por el suelo. Automáticamente corrió hasta la banqueta donde descansaba su abrigo. Sujetándolo con vigor, sin levantar la vista del suelo, se dirigía a la puerta de aquel bar que últimamente era como su hogar. _

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER MOCOSA DE MIERDA! – Gritó descargando su ira y calentura aprovechando la poca cantidad de gente que se encontraba presente. _

_Cinco personas ocupaban aquel lugar. Cinco personas lo suficientemente ebrias como para entender y asimilar que estaba ocurriendo. Abriendo las puertas con fuerza, adentrándose en ese frío perturbador, comenzaba a caminar por la calle. Quería gritar, llorar, correr. Quería tantas cosas y no sabia qué. Solo de algo estaba segura. Ella solo pertenecía a una persona. _

_Ella solo pertenecía a Quinn._

_Me sentí sucia._ – Hizo una pausa inhalando con profundidad. – _Me sentí infiel… ¿Puede entender eso? _– Consultó achicando sus ojos y dirigiéndole la mirada.

Como todos los viernes de cada semana, de cada mes, de cada año, Rachel se encontraba en terapia. Hacia cinco años que asistía. Su evolución iba en retroceso. En vez de sentirse cada vez más independiente, padecía todo lo contrario. Cada día era un volver a empezar, cada semana un suplicio.

_Lo entiendo perfectamente._ – Acomodó sus lentes antes de transcribir una línea en la libreta. – _Deberías preguntarte porqué seguís yendo a ese bar._

Se encontraba recostada en aquel diván que conformaba el salón de su terapeuta, Luz. Hacía demasiado tiempo que la conocía. La confianza entre ellas era notable y el sostén recibido también. Aunque aun le costase no tratarla de usted.

Notaba los múltiples intentos por que aquello sucediese, notaba como el trato recibido era de igual a igual. Notaba ese deseo por generarle confianza. Notaba como con cada consejo buscaba transmitirle las ganas de seguir adelante.

Ella solo podía afirmar que había muerto al volver a vivir.

Todo lo ocurrido derivaba en un montón de enseñanzas. Enseñanzas de vida que no ayudaban a crecer. Enseñanzas que solo podían marcarla al igual que las cicatrices del accidente. Cicatrices que solo a su Quinn irreal podían gustarles. Si algo había aprendido de todo lo que padeció, es que nada es lo que parece. Podes conocer demasiado a una persona sin conocerla realmente, y viceversa. No confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en ella misma.

Todos somos extraños, inclusive ante nuestros propios ojos.

Humedeció los labios y pensó las palabras correctas antes de contestar. – _Todas las noches antes de dormirme me pregunto lo mismo._ – Inhaló profundo, sintiendo como el pecho se inflaba y elevaba ambas manos que reposaban entrelazadas sobre él. – _La única respuesta que encuentro es verme a mí misma reflejada en el espejo de la barra de ese maldito lugar… Es como una droga, algo que hago sin pensarlo realmente… Algo que no puedo evitar._

_Ajá._ – Masculló tomando nota.

_Intento alejarme, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero me resulta imposible._ – Sollozó. – _Mi vida gira en torno a ella_. – Suspiró nefastamente. – _Siento que mi vida es un constante deja vu… Un bucle que siempre lleva a lo mismo. _– Humedeció los labios. – _Tengo la absurda esperanza de que Quinn entre por la puerta de ese bar algún día… Que se abrace con Santana, que sean las mismas amigas inseparables que creé._

_Vivís en un constante deja vu porque te limitas al libro que narró tu mente._ – Captó la atención de Rachel. – _Tu vida es una rutina que solo tiene un nombre: Quinn_. – Aclaró su garganta. _– Tenés que romper el cristal de la costumbre, tenés que dejarla ir._

_No puedo. _– Suspiró_. - ¿Se cree que no lo intento? Hace más de cuatro años que busco seguir con mi vida, dejar de lado su recuerdo, dejar de lado lo que consideraba real y no puedo. – _Elevó su cuerpo de aquella posición, quedando sentada frente a ella._ – Siempre tratamos el mismo tema, recaemos en lo mismo… ¿Cuándo voy a encontrar una solución?_

_La solución esta ante tus ojos, siempre lo estuvo, solo es cuestión de que te sientas capacitada para dar ese gran paso. – _Levantó la vista del apunte._ – Eso es lo que buscamos juntas, que puedas desprenderte de esto que tanto te aflige._

_¿Y si no quiero desprenderme? ¿Y si mi vida es esta? ¿Y si estoy dotada de paciencia por algún motivo? – _Tragó con dificultad._ – Yo se que existe… Lo siento acá adentro. – _Se sujetó el pecho con vigor.

_Hay veces que por más buena que sea la causa, genera más dolor que felicidad. – _Hizo una pausa extensa.

_¿Cómo puedo determinar si esta causa no puede llegar a tener un final feliz? – _Indagó a la nada misma, como si fuese un análisis interno.

_Eso es algo que tenés que descubrir vos sola, yo simplemente puedo brindarte las herramientas necesarias para que lo notes. – _Sonrió al notar la mirada perdida de Rachel._ - ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estás dispuesta a esperar?_

_El necesario. – _Respondió rápidamente._ – El que sea necesario. _– Repitió asegurándose a si misma.

_Entonces explicame cual es el motivo de tu preocupación. – _Se preparaba para tomar nota nuevamente.

Exhaló la totalidad del aire y volvió a recostarse boca arriba. _– Lo que me preocupa es conocerla. – _Hizo una pausa._ – Conocerla y que no sea lo que creé… Que no me ame incondicionalmente como la amo yo. – _Contuvo el llanto._ – Siento que si eso ocurre no voy a poder tolerarlo, no voy a lograr salir de la depresión que me va a generar el simple hecho de haberla buscado por cada lugar impensado para encontrarme con alguien que ni siquiera me reconoce._

_Existe esa posibilidad. – _Acotó ante una nueva pausa.

_Lo sé… Y eso es lo que me preocupa. _– Jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente._ – No quiero volver a sufrir por lo mismo._

_Vuelvo a repetirte, eso solo depende de vos. – _Aclaró su garganta._ – Si decidís seguir adelante con esta búsqueda, debes aceptar que puede ser algo gratificante como no._

La sesión había terminado o al menos así lo indicaba la alarma que osaba interrumpirlas. Usualmente disfrutaba el tiempo compartido con Luz. Estar lejos de sus padres y la ausencia de una madre presente la llevaban a refugiarse en personas que la hiciesen sentir bien.

Si bien, por la edad, se asemejaba más a una hermana o alguna prima muy lejana, la cuestión era la misma. No sentía que estuviese tratando con un profesional, si no que estuviese tomando un café con su mejor amiga. Se encontraba a gusto hablando con ella.

Colocándose de pie, sintiendo como sus manos sudaban y ambas piernas temblaban con la sensación de quebrarse, se dirigía hacia la salida. Recordando aquellas últimas frases, mecía su rostro sabiendo que al salir de allí nada iba a ser como había sido impuesto. Era una ruleta sin fin. Siempre recaía en lo mismo.

Siempre recaía en ella.

_Trata de despejar tu mente el fin de semana._ – Agregó como un consejo de amiga. – _Te veo el lunes Rachel._

Afirmando con el rostro. Asintiendo sin procesar lo emitido, atravesaba aquella puerta abierta totalmente. Sus pies se movían lentamente a diferencia de su cerebro, el cual parecía no dormir. Detuvo el trayecto en seco.

_Por casualidad… ¿Tiene un turno libre para mañana?_ – Consultó efusivamente volteando sobre su eje.

¿Vale la pena visualizar e imaginarnos nuestro futuro? ¿Vale la pena inventar imágenes en nuestra mente? ¿Qué conseguimos con ello? A veces soñar, alegrarnos, pero otras enojarnos y amargarnos.

La visualización es un ejercicio.

El deseo se proyecta en nuestra mente y atraemos lo que imaginamos. ¿Todo lo que somos, existe porque antes lo pensamos? ¿Todo lo que somos es lo que realmente deseamos?

Todos podemos visualizar nuestro futuro. La realidad es lo que percibimos con nuestros sentidos, no importa si algo es real o no, si lo vemos y creemos en lo que vemos entonces lo será. Materializar algo que no existe y volverlo real. Ese es el poder de la visualización.

Para visualizar es importante el detalle, no alcanza con ver la escena en general, si no cada fragmento en particular. Los sentidos son fundamentales. Poder percibir los olores, las texturas, los sabores, recrearlos en nuestra mente hasta que parezca real. Y cuando la realidad dicta mucho de nuestros deseos, hay que concentrarse aun más.

_¿A cuántas clases más pensas seguir faltando?_ - Regañó Tina desde el sillón al notar como Rachel ingresaba por la puerta.

Situada en la sala de estar de aquella residencia donde vivan, leía uno de los tantos libros que correspondían a la carrera. Ambas cursaban juntas el seminario intensivo de teatro, canto y baile. Se encontraban en una de las mejores escuelas del país y al parecer la morocha desaprovechaba la posibilidad de exprimir su talento.

_¡No empieces desde temprano! _– Resopló perdiéndose en el cuarto. – _Tuve un día pésimo… Horrible._

_¿Otra vez fuiste a ese bar?_ – Cerró el libro y focalizó la atención en lo que comentaba su amiga. – _Anoche no te escuché llegar._

_Vine más tarde que de costumbre… Digamos que las cosas se complicaron…_ - Hizo una pausa tras un soplido intenso. - _¡La vida se me complica!_

_¿La viste?_ – Consultó sabiendo la respuesta.

_A Santana_ – Respondió con obviedad a lo lejos – _Igual que todas las noches._

_¿Y Quinn? _– Arrojó colocándose de pie y acercándose a la morocha. Dejó que su cuerpo reposara contra el marco de la puerta. - _¿Al menos hablaste con Santana sobre ella?_

_Quinn todavía no aparece._ – Buscaba enérgicamente dentro del placard. – _Pero ya lo hará. – _Intentó autoconvencerse._ – No le dije nada… _- Cortó en seco su comentario resoplando ofuscada._ - ¡Odio no encontrar lo que busco!_

_¿Vas a salir de nuevo?_ – Frunció su ceño, confundida. – _Me estás asustando con tu actitud tan… Nocturna._ – Agregó con temor.

_¡Si!_ – Retiró la muda necesaria. _– Voy a volver al bar hoy por la noche… ¡Es viernes, tal vez vaya!_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más pensás seguir con esto Rachel?_ – Cruzó sus brazos y serenó el tono. - _¿Luz que opina al respecto? Tal vez debas cambiar de terapeuta…_

_Lo que yo hablo con mi terapeuta es tema mío, no tengo en mente cambiarla por nadie... Hace muy bien su trabajo_. – Sonó terminante. – _Y pienso seguir el tiempo necesario hasta encontrarla._

_¿Y si eso nunca pasa?_ – Indagó con dureza.

_¿Y si está en algún lado de Nueva York esperándome?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Y si bajo los brazos y ella está esperando que yo aparezca?_ – Sintió como varias lágrimas se hacían presentes. – _No me voy a rendir tan fácil, no voy a ceder hasta encontrarla… ¡Así tenga que vivir por ello! – _Agregó con autoridad.

_La buscaste en Rossewood, en Ohio, en Los Ángeles… ¡Ahora en Nueva York!_ – Gritó abriendo ambos brazos. _- ¿Y si es hora que aceptes que no existe?_

_¡Nunca! _– Chilló señalándola con el dedo índice. - _¡Nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso Tina!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _Hoy voy a volver a ese bar y voy a encarar a Santana._

_¿Qué tenés pensado hacer?_ – Meció su rostro de un lado a otro. – _Ni siquiera tenés la certeza de que su aspecto sea como lo imaginaste… ¡Ni siquiera sabes si se llama Quinn!_

_No la imagine._ – Mordió el labio inferior. – _Sabes perfectamente que si las vi cuando estuve en coma fue porque en algún momento de mi vida las crucé._ – Pensó un instante. – _Vine muchísimas veces a Nueva York como también lo hice con Los Ángeles… Tal vez en alguno de esos viajes que hice con Theo para buscar universidades, las crucé en el colectivo o en quien sabe donde._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Quinn existe y la pienso encontrar… ¡Mira Santana! – _Abrió las manos notoriamente.

_¿Qué querés que vea en Santana?_ – Alzó una ceja. – _Vos misma me dijiste que no se asemeja en nada a la que creías conocer y también me dijiste que no te reconoció… ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque no te conoce!_

_Tal vez esa impresión que tuve fue porque no la conozco del todo bien…_ - Buscó una excusa justificable.

_¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando? _– Caminó hacia ella sigilosamente.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, situando el rostro entre ambas manos, Rachel dejaba que su cuerpo expresase todo ese dolor que venia conteniendo. Rompiendo en llanto desconsoladamente, sentía como los brazos de su amiga la rodeaban sosteniéndola.

Te imaginas algo hasta que podes verlo, lo podes ver nítido, como si fuera real. Y así vas teniendo todo lo que queres, lo que sea.

Todo lo que pasa, lo que uno es, es porque alguna vez lo pensó, lo haya querido o no.

Lo que uno desea, si logras representarlo, se materializa.

El deseo es como una película que se proyecta en la mente. El deseo siempre encuentra la manera de materializarse. La realidad de hoy esta construida por los pensamientos de ayer. Todo lo que pasa, lo que uno puede ser o es, lo que logra tener, existe porque antes se lo pensó. Hay que aceptar la responsabilidad en las cosas que ocurren, porque la realidad es la culminación de lo que alguna vez se deseó.

El deseo es una fuerza misteriosa. El deseo es energía en movimiento. El deseo propio o ajeno te obliga a tomar decisiones. El deseo es un imán, atrae lo que se visualizó, lo bueno y lo malo. Porque nadie llega a ningún lugar si antes no lo desea.

Mi deseo es simple y personal.

Mi deseo es Quinn Fabray.

_La besé…_ - Sollozó aun entre sus brazos. _– La bese y casi pasa a mayores…_

_¿A Santana?_ – Se apartó notando como afirmaba con el rostro. - _¿Qué?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Besaste a Santana?_

Volvió a afirmar e intentó expresar su punto de vista pero no fue posible.

_¿Vos te volviste loca?_ – Gritó. - _¡Creía que la estabas buscando a Quinn!_

_¡Ya lo se!_ – Elevó la voz. – _Ya sé que me equivoqué… Había tomado mucho y me deje llevar por su aspecto…_ - Disminuyó el tono. – _Sentía que eran sus labios los que me besaban._

_¡Pero no lo eran!_ – Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón. – _Rachel no podes seguir así… Yo te entiendo, juro que trato de hacerlo._ – Presionó ambas rodillas, encontrándose en cuclillas frente a ella. – _Pero no podes seguir yendo todos los días a ese bar, tomando hasta que el cuerpo no te resista, durmiendo tres horas por día y comiendo lo necesario para no desmayarte…_ - Suspiró. – _Disculpame, pero esto así no puede seguir… No es vida para vos, ni para nadie._

_Es la única manera en la que se vivir… ¿Qué pensás hacer al respecto?_ – Achicó los ojos. - _¿Abandonarme como me abandona todo el mundo?_

_No pienso discutir con vos cosas sin sentido como la que me estas planteando._ – Recobró la postura. – _Tenés olor a alcohol, estás sin dormir y encima necia. _– Exhaló con fuerza. – _Creo que el único que puede hacer que entres en razón es Theo._

_¡No lo metas en esto!_ – Gritó recogiendo la muda de ropa que había separado. – _Me voy a ir a bañar, voy a calmarme y pensar las cosas._ – Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. – _Y después voy a volver a ese bar a buscar lo que me pertenece._

_No entendiste nada de todo lo que dije, ¿No?_ – Seguía con la mirada su andar.

_Al parecer la que no entiende lo que siento sos vos._ – Se perdió tras la puerta. – _Cualquier persona puede dominar un sufrimiento, salvo aquella que lo siente… ¡Claramente este sufrimiento es lo único que me mantiene viva!_

_¿Qué me estás insinuando?_ – Se acercó para oírla mejor. - _¿Estás queriéndome decir que te doy la espalda? ¿Qué no te entiendo? ¡Hace cinco años que estoy con vos!_

_No._ – Abrió la ducha. – _Nunca dije eso… Solo digo que sos mi amiga y tenés que apoyarme en todo lo que considere correcto para mí misma._ – Sintió la temperatura del agua. – _Se que te vas a oponer…_ - Se llamó a silencio repentinamente.

_¿Qué idea descabellada me vas a decir?_ – Suspiró, resignada.

_Necesito que vengas conmigo al bar._ – Arrojó sin anestesia.

_¿Qué?_ – Gritó. – _¡Ni lo sueñes!_ – Negó con su rostro a la par. – _Que te deje cometer las locuras que cometes no quiere decir que las apañe… Si voy con vos, estaría haciéndolo así que olvidate. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Es un NO rotundo._

Siempre se dice que una historia te marca, y ves todo desde esas cicatrices. No existe una única verdad. Todo depende del punto de vista, de cómo se mire. ¿Será que si nos falto amor, veremos falta de amor, aún en el amor mismo?, si se trata de una historia de abandono, ¿Siempre veremos eso en cualquier caso?

No se pueden conciliar dos puntos de vista tan distintos.

¿Las palabras tienen un único significado o depende de como se escuchan? Ver siempre lo que uno quiere ver es una forma de ceguera, si dos personas pueden tener una verdad diferente, entonces ¿Hay una sola verdad?

Estamos presos de nuestra única manera de ver las cosas, nada es ni blanco ni negro, todo depende.

En las mayorías de las discusiones, todos y nadie tienen razón. ¿Se puede decir que alguien sea de una manera o de otra? Si vemos las cosas siempre desde el cristal de nuestra historia, de nuestros traumas, ¿Se puede confiar de nuestros ojos?

Yo solo confío en lo que mi corazón dicta.

_¿"__Back Room"?_ – Leyó dubitativamente el cartel que se encontraba sobre ellas. _- ¿Es acá?_ – Observó hacia todos lados. - _¡Estamos en medio de un callejón Rachel!_ – Gritó nerviosa.

_Vengo todos los __días acá… Creeme, es seguro._ – Golpeó tres veces esa puerta de madera que se encontraba frente a ellas. – _Es la clave. _– Explicó ante la atenta mirada de Tina.

_Esto es una locura… ¡Y yo tendría que estar arrastrándote de los pelos! Mira si nos matan… ¡O nos violan!_ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Qué te hace creer que Quinn pueda venir acá__?_

_¿Qué te hace creer que no? ¡Y no nos va a pasar nada! _– Frunció su ceño ante la insistencia. _- ¿Y si es amiga de Santana? _– Abrió los ojos con vigor. - _¿Y si viene a visitarla? ¿A hacerle compañía?_

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que ambas se sobresaltaran. Un hombre excedido de peso, con aspecto lo suficientemente desagradable se encargaba de abrirla. Haciéndose a un lado, dándoles el paso, se inclinaba para saludar a la morocha.

Era habitué del lugar.

_¿Esa clase de gente es con la que te codeas?_ – Consultó en su oído percatándose que nadie la oyese. – _Tengo miedo Rachel…._

_¡Sh!_ – Exigió dirigiendo su vista al frente. – _Ahí está mi objetivo._ – Elevó el mentón señalando hacia la barra.

_¿Esa es Santana?_ – Analizó a esa mujer que se encontraba tras la barra.

_Si…_ - Su voz se entrecortó.

_¿Con esa casi…-_ Fue interrumpida.

_¡Si!_ – Gritó con desesperación. – _No me lo recuerdes porque no voy a tener el valor suficiente para hacer lo que debo._

_¿Qué pensás hacer?_ – Notó como comenzaba a caminar con decisión hacia esa muchacha. - _¡Rachel!_ – Gritó en un susurro. _- ¡Rachel! _

Fue en vano.

A paso firme se alejaba de Tina. Inhalando ferozmente buscaba tomar la valentía necesaria para afrontar lo que estaba por realizar. Era hora. Había llegado el momento de ser valiente y efectuar aquella pregunta que no se animaba a realizar por miedo a que la respuesta no fuese lo que buscaba oír.

_Me… Me urge hablar con vos_. – Titubeó al llegar a la barra.

Aquella persona a la que se dirigía volteó sobre su eje y pudo notar aquellos ojos color avellana observándola más vivazmente que nunca antes. Ambos cuerpos se mostraban firmes como si se tratase una lucha por enseñar una entereza inexistente.

_¿No fui clara cuando te dije que no…_ - Su comentario se vio interrumpido.

_Sigo respirando porque ella me lo pidió… Te pido por favor que me digas donde está._ - Pudo notar como el ceño de Santana se fruncía con fuerza. - _¡DECIME DONDE ESTÁ! – _Gritó ante el mutismo de la latina a la vez que un golpe seco en la barra la secundaba.

El rostro inmolado de la latina transmitía a la perfección el desconcierto que estaba invadiéndola. Palpando el nerviosismo de esa persona que osaba atacarla como si fuese culpable de algún acto ilícito, boqueaba al igual que pez fuera del agua buscando con desesperación las palabras correctas.

Palabras irreales.

Mensajes confusos que no hacían más que infundirla en un desconcierto absoluto.

_No me pienso ir de acá hasta no obtener mi respuesta._ – Replicó Rachel tomando el control ante dicha situación.

Pensaba quedarse allí, lo tenía claro. Así su vida dependiese de ello. Había estado esperando durante cinco años por esta casualidad.

Era hora, no podía dejarla marchar.

* * *

**¡I'M BACK BITCHES!**

Espero que me amen por haber adelantado la fecha y no me tiren a la hoguera por el "mini acercamiento" PezBerry.

El motivo de que esto ocurriera fue porque el amor tocó el timbre de mi puerta y me dijo _"Es 1 de Mayo"_. Recapacitando, siendo consciente de lo que esa fecha significa para mi y lo importante que es, decidí regalarle lo más puro que tengo: _Mis palabras._

Iluminandome con ese amarillo incandecente, enamorandome con esas palabras sinceras y siempre justas, seduciendome con esa sonrisa transparente y esos ojos tan expresivos. Hoy, en nuestro dia, te digo mas que nunca: _Desafiemos la gravedad, tiremonos en paracaidas._

Feliz mesario be, tierni, yellow, Ari o simplemente _Cat_.

¿Ya es Abril del 2013? _Te quiero... Mucho.  
_

De más está decir "Recomiendo que lean la primera parte bla bla bla". Es la continuación de "Alza tu voz", ya todos estamos al tanto.**  
**

**Próximo capítulo:** Viernes.**  
**

Historias a leer sin falta:**  
**

_"Una razón para vivir"**  
**_

.net/s/7698431/1/Una_Razon_para_Vivir

_"No me dejes caer"_

.net/s/7873147/1/No_me_dejes_caer

Los mejores fic de Fanfic. Las mejores escritoras.**  
**


	2. Lucy

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**2. **Lucy.

Viernes 6 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Esas sabanas desprolijas y alborotadas se sacudieron a la par de aquel cuerpo que se despertaba sobresaltado. Inhalando y exhalando con rapidez buscaba el velador que se encontraba aledaño a la cama. Palpando sin éxito en reiteradas ocasiones, logró hallar el interruptor.

Sin titubear encendió el pequeño foco buscando que alumbrase lo necesario para que sus ojos pudiesen ver.

Reincorporándose lo suficiente, buscó dentro de la cajonera que el mismo contenía. Retirando una especie de block con papeles sueltos, se disponía a escribir. Alternando la mirada entre la hoja en blanco y el reloj, determinaba que nuevamente esos sueños extraños la habían despertado antes de lo previsto.

4:27 titilaba con lentitud. Aquella luz roja y penetrante perturbaba los verdes ojos de Lucy.

Tomando nota de sus visiones, como todas las noches, volvía a recostarse sobre el colchón buscando aplacar las voces de su cerebro y así poder recobrar el sueño. Intranquila, volteando de un lado a otro, padeciendo cada posición adquirida, resoplaba con fuerza.

Esas imágenes quemaban dentro suyo como si fuesen más que simples hechos sin conexión. Las sentía, las vivía como propias, y lo que más la desorientaba era no lograr entenderlas.

Una vibración reiterada la volvió en si. Sintiendo como el celular se desplazaba por aquella mesa, maldecía desde sus adentros. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había logrado dormir pero su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Fregándose los ojos con vigor e ímpetu, se disponía a notar quien osaba interrumpirla.

**Estoy retrasado, tal vez llegue un poco mas tarde de lo pautado. – Sam.**

Haciendo caso omiso a aquel mensaje, dejaba que nuevamente su cuerpo reposara boca arriba sobre el colchón. Inhalando con profundidad incontable cantidades de veces, imploraba encontrar la fuerza necesaria para iniciar el día de la mejor manera.

Padeciendo el calor del ambiente, alborotando aun más el revoltijo de su corta cabellera rubia, buscaba dentro del placard alguna muda de ropa acorde. Encontrando un enterito de jean, se disponía a colocarlo sobre su cuerpo cubierto solo por ropa interior. Abotonando uno de los tirantes y dejando que el restante pendiese por la espalda, situaba una bandana negra sobre la cabeza. La tela ejercía la presión necesaria para que su cabello se viese contenido totalmente.

Cuando la inspiración se hacia presente, nada ni nadie podía lograr que la evadiese.

Haciéndose dueña de aquella paleta de madera sucia y llena de pintura, comenzaba a trazar líneas sobre una de las paredes del cuarto. Su totalidad dejaba de ser blanca para comenzar a tener forma. Ese trazo abstracto empezaba a fluir como si aquel pincel fuese una extensión de su cuerpo.

Retirando la leve transpiración presente en el rostro con una de sus manos, dejaba restos de ese color de turno sobre el mismo. A su vez, los cortos mechones rubios comenzaban a teñirse de colores diversos, pero nada le importaba. Los recuerdos fluían dentro suyo como si una película estuviese gestándose.

Nada podía desviarla de su objetivo.

Un movimiento ajeno al suyo la sobresaltó retirándola completamente de aquel transe en donde entraba cuando se disponía a darle el toque final a la obra de arte que estaba plasmando.

_¡Sam!_ – Gritó aun sorprendida sujetándose el pecho. - _¿Cómo… Como entraste?_ – Titubeó algo confusa.

_La puerta estaba abierta… _- Caminó hacia ella con cautela. _– Te estuve llamando pero no contestabas, por lo que golpee hasta que la puerta cedió… La habrás dejado mal cerrada como muchas otras veces _- Miró la pared frente a él. -_ ¿Mal momento?_

Meció el rostro de un lado a otro. _- ¡No! _– Tosió. – _Solo me sorprendí porque te esperaba más tarde. – _Carraspeó con más fuerza moviéndose nerviosa sin perder la posición adoptada.

_De hecho, estoy más de media hora tarde._ – Sonrió al notar lo desorientada que se encontraba Lucy.

Colocándose de pie instantáneamente, se dirigió hacia el baño. - _¿Media hora?_ – Chilló aturdida. - _¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!_ – Repitió sin esperar respuesta cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dejando caer por completo el enterito que llevaba puesto, comenzó a templar el agua de la ducha. – _¡Enseguida salgo! –_ Expresó con ímpetu.

Desnudándose íntegramente, ingresó a la ducha. Sam observó por arriba aquello que se encontraba pintado en la pared. Al parecer se trataba de un boceto, una obra inconclusa. Oyendo a lo lejos el ruido de la ducha y el canto diminuto de Lucy, recorría aquel cuarto con la vista.

Si bien había estado en el mismo, infinitas cantidad de veces, siempre lograba encontrarle algo especial. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia aquella cama que aun permanecía deshecha, recordaba cuantas veces esas sabanas habían sido cómplices de la pasión contenida.

Inhalando profundo, sentándose en uno de los bordes, acariciaba con añoranza a las mismas. Sintiendo como el perfume de esa mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros se volvía invasivo, inspiraba con profundidad adrede. Ella no lo sabia, pero para él sus encuentros sexuales esporádicos habían tomado otro color.

Un color romántico.

Ambos oídos se veían embelezados por ese canto angelical, al igual que sus ojos no podían mantenerse ajenos. Elevándolos con cautela, notó como la puerta que separaba un ambiente de otro se había entreabierto. Esa leve apertura permitía que las pupilas se deleitasen con la figura que osaba espiar.

Lucy salía de la ducha para hacerse con la toalla que culminase con el proceso que estaba ejerciendo. Los ojos de Sam se focalizaban en esa esbelta figura al descubierto. Comenzaba por la espalda para perderse en la cola. Colocándose de pie, dejándose guiar por los instintos, se adentraba dentro del cuarto de baño.

_¡Sam!_ – Exclamó atónita al sentir su presencia tras ella. Volteando sobre su eje, podía notar como ambas manos la rodeaban. _- ¿Qué haces acá adentro?_ – Rió nerviosa.

_Me es imposible resistirme viéndote así…_ - Susurró haciéndose dueño de esa cintura que rodeaba, logrando situarla sobre el lavatorio. Su cuerpo se acomodó correctamente entre las piernas de Lucy.

Sintiendo como la boca carnosa del rubio comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuello, se aferraba fuertemente con ambas manos al corto cabello que pendía sobre la nuca. Presionando las piernas con la misma intensidad, se disponía a disfrutar del momento placentero que estaba brindándole.

_Tenemos…_ - Titubeó entre jadeos. _– Tenemos que trabajar…_ - Suspiró con fuerza al sentir una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Ya estamos retrasados… ¿Qué problema habría si nos retrasamos unos minutos más?_ – Murmuró, lamiendo el contorno de la misma. _– Además nadie nos controla el horario._

Buscando desesperadamente esos labios que saciaran la excitación que el contacto de ambos cuerpos le estaba provocando, dejaba que aquel arrebato de pasión emanada por su par la llevase al extremo.

Adueñándose de la remera de Sam, comenzaba a retirarla con desesperación. Besándose desesperadamente, mordiendo el labio inferior con furia, ambos dejaban que la pasión fuese la que mandase en aquel acto sexual. Presionando con fuerza uno de los pechos de Lucy, provocaba que un gemido ahogado se hiciese presente.

La violencia y exaltación caracterizaba cada noche compartida. Varias veces habían mezclado lo personal con lo profesional y en todas las ocasiones llevaban a lo mismo.

Sexo sin amor.

Sumando su boca al acto, comenzaba a degustar el pezón de la rubia, quien espasmódicamente arqueaba la cadera con notoriedad. Recibiendo la acción con placer, sentía como la toalla que aun cubría parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a perderse entre ellos.

Descendiendo ambas manos en la cremallera del jean, intentaba desabotonarla. Sintiendo como la presión entre sus piernas se volvía más notable, aspiraba focalizar la atención en realizar lo necesario para sosegar los deseos.

_Te está vibrando el celular… _- Susurró entrecortadamente al sentir el aparato eléctrico contra uno de los muslos.

_Que llame más tarde._ – Fue terminante, haciéndose dueño de la cola de Lucy.

Intentando recobrar la respiración pausada, apartándolo con lentitud y situando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sam, logró separarlo lo necesario.

_Es como la quinta vez que vibra_. – Tragó saliva. – _Debe ser importante._

_¿Te parece momento para preocuparse?_ – Arrojó agitadamente. Una afirmación con el rostro fue la respuesta necesaria.

Resoplando frustradamente, introdujo la mano dentro del bolsillo. Retirando el aparato se disponía a observar quien insistía con fervor ante la negación por atender.

_Es Brittany._ – Expresó sin retirar la vista del aparato.

_Tal vez deberías atender a tu hermana, pudo pasarle algo._ – Arrojó acomodándose la toalla y descendiendo del lavatorio. Su cuerpo comenzaba a perderse tras la puerta.

_Debe ser alguna idiotez_. – Meció el rostro terminando de eliminar las llamadas perdidas. Notó la ausencia de Lucy. - _¿A dónde vas?_

_A trabajar._ – Fue concisa recogiendo una muda de ropa del placard.

_¿Cómo se supone que pueda trabajar después de lo de recién? _– Situó el cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

_No lo sé._ – Expresó de espaldas retirando lo escogido. – _Pero encontra el modo porque no tenemos demasiado tiempo._ – Agregó terminantemente, pasando delante suyo para volver a perderse en el baño.

Esta vez, dejándolo fuera y asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada.

A veces el conocimiento viene en forma de misterio, un misterio que hay que resolver, y un misterio a resolver es una adivinanza a descifrar. El conocimiento muchas veces viene en forma de idas y vueltas, de sorpresas.

Una adivinanza nos muestra algo que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos pero que no vemos, solo hay que poder mirar diferente. Si miramos siempre con los mismos ojos persistentemente vemos el mismo camino, caemos en un callejón sin salida, y eso nos entristece, nos opaca, nos mata.

A veces la respuesta es tan clara que no hace falta decirla. Resolver la adivinanza es el fin del misterio, es poner un poco de luz en la oscuridad.

Una adivinanza es como cuando una persona empieza a descubrir el mundo que para ella misma es un misterio. A lo mejor trae alguna respuesta inesperada.

No hay que tenerle miedo a los misterios, porque siempre estarán las adivinanzas que nos permitirán resolverlos y así poder llegar a esas verdades que necesitamos.

_¿Ya puedo entrar?_ – Expresó Elena golpeando la puerta donde Lucy se encontraba encerrada.

_¡Un minuto!_ – Gritó dentro de ese cuarto. _– Ya casi termino, me faltan cinco fotos más._

Elena era la mejor amiga de Lucy hacia años. Se conocían a la perfección. Siempre se mostró como un sostén para la rubia, quien tuvo momentos difíciles que resolver en su corta vida. Mas allá de la independencia de ambas, se necesitaban una a la otra. Cada una representaba un sostén para su par. Como si se tratase de la columna vertebral de sus cuerpos.

_¿Terminaste?_ – Consultó viéndola salir de aquel lugar oscuro.

_Por el momento._ – Indicó acercándose a ella y tomando asiento en una de las banquetas de la barra que constituía el desayunador. -_ ¡Uf!_ – Suspiró. –_ Estoy agotada._

Era un lugar acogedor. Si bien no constituía grande lujos, se trataba de un loft bastante sofisticado. En la parte superior solo podía verse el cuarto principal junto a un baño privado, mientras la cocina se encontraba incorporada dentro de la sala de estar junto a un cuarto de huéspedes de forma aledaña. Cuarto de huéspedes que Lucy había decidido convertir en su sitio de trabajo.

Era fotógrafa y trabajaba en su propio hogar. Con cada uno de los aparatos necesarios para realizar el oficio, se encargaba de revelar las fotos de forma antigua. Consideraba que las cámaras de hoy en día eran excelentes y que la oportunidad de ver lo que uno fotografía de forma instantánea era de gran ayuda pero para su trabajo no lo implementaba.

Nada mejor que una fotografía en papel, nada mejor que realizar el trabajo por sí misma de principio a fin.

_¿No te parece que es hora de que te modernices?_ – Sugirió sirviéndole una taza de café. – _Esto de meterte en un cuarto oscuro a revelar las fotos te hace perder más tiempo._

_Sabes como trabajo_. – Arrojó con firmeza. – _Me gusta hacer las cosas por misma y no confío en la calidad de impresión de imágenes digitales… Además considero que el fotógrafo lo es en todo sentido, desde la foto que logra tomar hasta el revelado de la misma._

_Hoy estás más necia y filosófica de lo normal._ – Acotó elevando ambas cejas y volteando hacia la heladera.

_Tuve una mala noche y mi mañana no empezó de la mejor forma._ – Tomó un sorbo. – _Le falta azúcar._

_Es tu casa…_ - Sonrió sobre uno de los hombros. – _Sabes perfectamente donde está el azucarero._

Elevó una de sus cejas. – _Creía que si me servías la merienda y a su vez estás parada al lado de la misma, podrías alcanzármela sin problemas…_ - Carraspeó colocándose de pie. – _Pero al parecer la del mal humor no soy solo yo._

_Simplemente te lo dije para que hagas algo por vos… Aunque sea mínimo. _– Se acercó para alcanzarla pero la mano de la rubia la interrumpió. – _No es para que te lo tomes a mal._

_No tengo diez años para que me eduques._ – Replicó frunciendo el ceño. – _Además sos mi amiga, no mi mamá._

_¿Volviste a tener sexo con Sam?_ – Consultó sin previo aviso. – _Conozco ese mal humor._

_No_. – Masculló sus pensamientos. _– Esta vez no._

_¿Pero casi si?_ – Presionó el entrecejo tratando de adivinar el acertijo que imponía hablar con ella. – _Creo haber sido testigo cuando dijiste que eso no iba a pasar más, que había sido un error, que era un compañero de trabajo… - _Imitaba su tono de voz burlonamente.

_¡Ya lo se!_ – Gritó volviendo a tomar asiento. – _Ya se lo que dije y se muy bien lo que hago. _– La fulminó con la mirada. _– Simplemente a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles. _

_¿Qué no es fácil?_ – Desafió apoyando los antebrazos en la mesada. - _¿Decirle que no? ¿Resistirte? ¿Qué?_

_No es fácil ser yo._ – Volvió a tomar otro trago de la infusión.

_No es fácil ser nadie Lu…_ - Suspiró. – _Se que todavía estás mal por lo de tu papá… - _Fue interrumpida.

_No tiene que ver con él._ – Acotó con rapidez sin dejar que terminase el concepto. _– Eso pasó hace mucho._

_Pasó hace mucho e igualmente es algo que todavía no lograste superar._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Miento?_

_Que se haya ido de casa y evite cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo es algo que no me afecta en lo absoluto, de hecho yo tampoco quiero saber de él._ – Mordió el labio inferior. – _Es algo de mi pasado… Es parte de mí pero no tiene el suficiente peso como para lastimarme._

_¿Por eso te cambiaste el nombre por el segundo?_ – Sonrió irónicamente.

_Tengo veinticinco años Ele… Eso pasó hace cuatro y fue por una decisión personal._ – Tragó saliva. – _Simplemente me gusta más Lucy. _– Devolvió la sonrisa. – _Nadie sabe que no es mi primer nombre sino el segundo… Solo vos… Así que pretendo seguir siendo Lucy para todos, ¿Es posible?_

_Si estás insinuando que vaya a decir algo, desde ya te comento que no va a ser así… Solo opino que deberías aceptar las cosas como son, no huir._ – Tomó un sorbo de café evitando la mirada fulminante de su amiga. – _Tampoco para que me mires con odio…_

_Es que sinceramente no entiendo a lo que querés llegar._ – Suspiró con fuerza.

_Quiero llegar a que te hagas ver… Te vendría bien ir a un psicólogo._ – Arrojó por lo bajo.

_No quiero ir a uno, sabes que no creo en eso._ – Se colocó de pie llevando la taza al lavatorio. _– Soy autosuficiente como para saber que me hace bien y que no._

_No creo que seas lo suficientemente conciente. _– Carraspeó. – _Por ejemplo… ¿Qué son esos dibujos extraños que pintaste en tu cuarto?_

_¿Quién te dijo que los podías ver? –_ Frunció el ceño, atónita.

_Nadie._ – Desafió con la postura. - _¿Me podes contestar?_

_No es nada del otro mundo… Es algo que se me vino a la mente y…_ - Hizo una pausa meciendo el rostro. - _¡Que te importa!_ – Rió para si misma.

_Me importa porque sos mi amiga._ – Abrió ambos ojos junto con las manos. – _Además esos sueños que tenés… ¡Que por cierto también son extraños!_

_Dejame a mí y a mis sueños en paz._ – Resopló iniciando el recorrido hacia el cuarto.

_Pareces de quince años respondiendo de ese modo_. – Elevó el tono para que la escuchase.

_¡Estoy perfecta mamá!_ – Gritó una vez fuera de su visual.

Notando como la figura de Lucy comenzaba a perderse escaleras arriba, terminó lo que se encontraba ingiriendo. Percibiendo correr las agujas del reloj sin ninguna novedad de su amiga, decidió seguirle los pasos. Subiendo hasta aquella habitación, pudo notar como la rubia se encontraba tendida sobre la cama con la almohada en el rostro.

_¿Pensás asfixiarte?_ – Se cruzó de brazos contra el marco de la puerta.

_Estoy evitando que la luz me moleste._ – Explicó con dificultad. _– Quiero dormir un poco._

_Deberías ponerte cortinas._ – Dirigió una mirada rápida a la ventana. – _Este estilo de vida algo hippie que adoptaste es un tanto extraño._

_¿Hay algo que no te parezca extraño en mí?_ – Giró el rostro lo necesario para observarla con un ojo. – _Por cierto… Es bohemio, no hippie._

_Sacando tus sueños, tu estilo de vida, tu manera de ser, tu look bohe-hippie…_ - Pensó mientras se acercaba a la cama. – _Y esos dibujos… Creo que nada más._ – Rió buscando contagiarla. - _¿Quién es?_

_No lo sé._ – Retiró la almohada del rostro. – _No se quien es y tampoco se porque sueño eso_. – Recorrió los labios con la lengua.

Pensó un instante, llamándose a silencio. - _"Muchas vidas, muchos maestros"_ – Arrojó captando la atención de Lucy.

_¿Qué?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Estás delirando?_

_Brian Weiss escribió un libro llamado así donde habla de una mujer que logra superar los traumas del presente basándose en vidas pasadas._ – Notaba la cara de desconcierto de su amiga. _– El es un psiquiatra._ – Agregó.

_¡Ya se quien es tonta!_ – Contuvo una risa ínfima. – _Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso conmigo._

_Que tal vez soñás estas cosas porque son traumas que tenés de otra vida._ – Elevó los hombros. _– Yo creo en eso._

_Yo no._ – Fue concisa. – _Seguramente sueñe con esto porque es parte de mi faceta artística._

_¡Ay por Dios que pelotudes que acabas de decir! _– Meció el rostro a modo de negación. – _Lo que yo te planteo es enserio, está científicamente comprobado._

_¿Qué querés? ¿Qué lo lea?_ – Abrió ambos ojos. Notando la afirmación por parte de Elena. _- ¡Ok! Lo voy a leer… ¿Te pensas que ese libro de porquería me va a ayudar en algo?_

_No lo sé pero con intentarlo no perdés nada._ – Colocándose de pie se dirigió al placard de la rubia.

_¿Qué buscas ahí?_ – Consultó desorientada. - _¿Otra vez pensas llevarte mi ropa? Creía que mi look bohe-hippie te disgustaba. _– Expresó con ironía.

_No_. – Hizo una pausa. – _Creo que con esto te verías bien en el concierto._ – Retiró una muda de ropa.

_¿Concierto? ¿Me vería?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _No sé qué estás intentando decirme pero desde ya te digo que no._ – Giró sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda. – _Necesito dormir, mis noches son terroríficas._

_No me podes decir que no._ – Hizo una pausa ante el mutismo generado. – _Te necesito conmigo… Por algo sos mi mejor amiga._

_No juegues con mis sentimientos._ – Expresó en un suspiro mientras ambos ojos se cerraban pesadamente.

Un sujeto está dividido en dos partes, por un lado la conciencia y por el otro lado lo inconsciente. Pero lo inconsciente resulta un misterio para la conciencia, salvo en determinadas ocasiones como por ejemplo en los sueño.

Lo sueños comunican algo del inconsciente a la conciencia.

Nos olvidamos, ignoramos nuestros sueños, como si lo que soñáramos lo soñara otro. Algunos sueños nos dan miedo porque son deseos que vienen de un lugar muy profundo, desconocido, casi oculto para nosotros. Y sin embargo esos sueños hablan de nosotros más que nosotros mismos. Nada define mejor a una persona que aquello con lo que sueña.

Esos sueños no tienen fecha de vencimiento, uno sueña, sueña, sueña hasta que ese sueño se hace realidad. Pero… ¿Qué es un sueño? ¿Qué es realidad? ¿Por qué llamamos sueños a nuestros deseos?

Porque en los sueños todo es posible.

Cuesta entenderlo, uno en los sueños puede hacer lo que desea.

Hay que encontrarle la función, siempre hay una manera, estamos hechos de la misma tela que los sueños. Podemos hacer de nuestra realidad lo que soñamos. La realidad y los sueños son la misma esencia. Podemos cambiar, hacer y ser lo que queramos.

Sueños de amor, sueños de gloria, pequeños y grandes sueños, todo se puede alcanzar, solo se trata de entenderlos y recordar que la vida es un rato que tenemos para cumplir nuestros sueños, un rato antes de que se termine el juego.

_¿En qué te quedaste pensando ahora?_ – Arrojó Elena observando de reojo a Lucy.

Sacudió el rostro saliendo de esa nebulosa. _- ¿Yo?_ – Aclaró la voz. – _En nada…_ - Recordó la situación. _- ¡En que no tengo ganas de estar yendo a ese bar!_

_¿Tanto te cuesta apoyarme en esta relación que estoy iniciando?_ – Arrojó dolida. – _Solo te pido que vengas conmigo a verlo tocar._

_Si estoy yendo es por vos_ _porque te aseguro que él y su bandita deprimente no me interesan en lo mas mínimo. –_ Volvió la vista hacia el frente. _– Igualmente no pienso tirarme de un auto en movimiento, así que no pierdas tiempo convenciéndome de que te acompañe cuando ya estamos en viaje._

Se encontraban conduciendo hacia el bar. La noche había llegado y Elena siempre lograba salirse con la tuya. En cierto punto Lucy reconocía que últimamente no se encontraba demasiado amigable pero la realidad era que sus sueños y ese estilo de vida la llevaban a actuar de tal modo.

_¿Cuánto hace que estás con él?_ – Arrojó intentando mostrarse interesada.

_Dos semanas._ – Fue concisa.

_¿DOS SEMANAS?_ – Gritó sobresaltándola. – _Frena el auto, ¡Me bajo acá!_

_¿En qué te cambia que lo conozca hace dos semanas o un año?_ – Presionó el entrecejo ante la actitud adquirida.

_¡Que me mentiste!_ – Abrió la boca indignada. – _Me hiciste una historia de amor, al estilo novela mexicana y seguramente lo habrás visto dos veces en esas dos semanas._

_Fueron tres._ – Acotó.

_¡Es lo mismo!_ – Elevó el tono mascullando la ira. – _Me estás trayendo a ver a una banda que no conozco, encabezada por un tipo que vaya a saber uno como es y a un bar que obviamente no tengo ganas de venir._ – Resopló. – _Seguramente es un drogadicto sucio._ – Arrojó por lo bajo.

_¿Yo critico a Sam?_ – Humedeció los labios.

_Sam no es mi novio_. – Fue tajante.

_¡Pero te acostas con él!_ – Chilló poniéndose a su altura. _– No solo es menor que vos, sino que encima es tu empleado._

_No es mi empleado y solo son cuatro años de diferencia._ – Replicó mostrándose indiferente. – _No quieras comparar a Sam con este tipejo… Él no tiene una banda de rock de mala muerte._

_Nadie compara a nadie_. – Suspiró. _- ¡Y si es tu empleado! Desde el primer día que modela para vos, se convierte en tu empleado._

_Es solo sexo._ – Continuaba con su postura.

_Me encanta la capacidad que tenés para negar la realidad cuando no sabes que decir._ – Sonrió con ironía frenando el auto.

_¿Frenaste para que me baje?_ – Devolvió la mueca.

_Frene porque ya llegamos._ – Espetó recogiendo lo necesario para descender del vehículo.

_¿Dónde se supone que vamos?_ – Consultó imitando el gesto. – _Porque yo no veo ningún bar._

_Es por acá adentro._ – Señaló con el rostro indicándole que la siguiese.

El ceño de Lucy se frunció ante el gesto. No se encontraba demasiado segura de querer adentrarse en esa especie de odisea que al parecer estaban por iniciar. Siguiendo los pasos de Elena muy de cerca, observaba hacia su alrededor.

_¿Me estás trayendo a alguna especie de prostíbulo?_ – Indagó confusa.

_No seas idiota._ – Golpeó la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellas. – _El bar es hermoso adentro._

_Si me imagino..._ – Respondió con lentitud dirigiendo una nueva mirada hacia el pasillo que habían dejado atrás, el cual se encontraba adornado con cestos de basura comunitarios. _– Temo que las meseras sean ratas…_ - Susurró.

Rápidamente sus ojos se focalizaron en la fachada de esa puerta. Pudo notar como la rendija de la misma se abría y unas pupilas las observaban desde adentro.

_¿Qué las trae por acá?_ – Consultó abriéndola lo necesario para observarlas.

La música proveniente del lugar impedía el correcto dialogo entre ellas y aquel hombre. La morena optó por acercarse hacia ese espacio impuesto. Rápidamente la tomó del brazo evitándoselo.

_No me va a comer Lucy._ – Abrió ambos ojos completamente intentando transmitirle seguridad. – _Tenemos entradas VIP._ – Arrojó hacia el hombre de aspecto desagradable, quien automáticamente las dejó pasar al notar las mismas entre sus manos.

Elena iniciaba el trayecto a paso firme y seguro. Dudando varias veces si seguirla o salir corriendo, podía notar como la mirada fija de aquel señor no se retiraba de sus ojos.

_¿Vas a entrar o qué?_ – Arrojó de mala manera.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, sintiendo como ese liquido que intentaba digerir se volvía mas espeso, tomó el valor necesario para seguir a su amiga. Dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada hacia el cartel que se encontraba sobre la puerta, se disponía a memorizar el nombre del lugar.

"Back Room" podía ser el último sitio que pisase con vida.

* * *

¡Hi Ladies, Welcome to _Back Room_!

Es increible en mí, pero no las voy a hacer sufrir tanto... El amor me pone buena =)

**Próxima capitulo:** Miercoles.

Lean buenos fics:

_"Una razón para vivir"**  
**_

.net/s/7698431/1/Una_Razon_para_Vivir

_"No me dejes caer"_

.net/s/7873147/1/No_me_dejes_caer


	3. Destino

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**3. **Destino.

Viernes 6 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_Este lugar me parece tétrico._ – Arrojó por lo bajo siguiendo los pasos de Elena.

Con los ojos verdes abiertos completamente, intentaba hacerse espacio entre cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban y saltaban al ritmo impuesto por la banda soporte. Frunciendo el ceño junto con la boca, buscaba evitar que aquel aroma poco placentero la penetrase.

_¿Tu novio es igual de desagradable que esta gente?_ – Consultó antes de sentir como una mano ajena y desconocida se hacía dueña de su cola. - _¡Me acaban de tocar!_ – Gritó pegándose a la morena. _- ¿Dónde se supone que me trajiste? ¡Me están manoseando!_

_¿Podes dejar de actuar como una colegiala? –_ Criticó volteando hacia ella. – _Mi hombre no es así de desagradable y dudo que sea la primera vez que te manosean._ – Resopló continuando el trayecto hacia la barra.

_¡Lo hicieron sin mi autorización!_ – Volteó buscando al culpable. – _Como que lo vea…_ - Disminuyó el tono notablemente.

_¿Cómo que lo veas qué?_ – Rió para sí misma. – _Dudo que seas capaz de enfrentarte a alguno de ellos._

Ignorando lo dicho, tragó saliva con dificultad intentando digerir ese mal momento que le tocaba vivir. - _¿Cómo conociste a "ese"?_ – Interrogó aumentando la presión del ceño.

_Mark, se llama Mark_. – Abrió camino entre dos hombres. – _Lo conocí en un bar… Lo escuche cantar y me enamoró._

_¡Yo no veo ni escucho nada de atractivo! –_ Observó de reojo a los dos sujetos que la miraban con deseo. – _Permiso… _- Susurró con terror.

_Adelante muñequita._ – Arrojó uno de ellos al pasar.

Sintiendo como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Meció su rostro al igual que las extremidades con vigor. _– Que asco…_ - Masculló conteniéndose. - _¡Me quiero ir de acá!_ – Finalmente expresó con énfasis.

_¿Ya?_ – Llegó al objetivo. _– Pero si esta banda es la de soporte… ¡La fiesta recién empieza!_ – Rió buscando complicidad.

_¡Qué bueno!_ - Espetó con ironía abriendo los ojos en su totalidad.

_¿Podes ponerle mejor cara al asunto?_ – Indicó Rachel notando la cara de disgusto de Tina.

_Creía que venias a encarar a Santana… No entiendo cómo nos quedamos a ver a una banda que ni siquiera conocemos. _– Volteó sobre la banqueta para apoyarse correctamente en la barra.

Ambas se encontraban situadas en un sitio privilegiado. Si bien la barra era extensa, lo suficiente como para albergar unas doscientas personas, Rachel era consciente que los días que había un recital aquel lugar explotaba.

Viéndose alejadas del escenario, disfrutaban de buena música y algún que otro buen trago.

Estar en un extremo de la misma, le daba ciertos beneficios que otro sector no lo hacía.

_¿Otro, preciosa?_ – Consultó Santana viendo el vaso vacio de la morocha. Afirmó con el rostro. – _No vayas a emborracharte nuevamente…_ - Elevó una ceja sugerentemente dándose paso a seguir con el trabajo.

_¿Podes dejar de coquetear con ella?_ – Tina le golpeó el brazo con fuerza. - _¡Creía que te arrepentías de haber llegado al punto que llegaste! _– Hizo una pausa. - _¡Creía que amabas a Quinn!_

_¡Nunca dudes de eso!_ – Gritó amenazándola con el dedo índice. –_ Y no estoy coqueteando con nadie… Nos tratamos así. _– Suspiró realizando un fondo blanco.

_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes que no la conoce? –_ Pensó un instante. – _Además de que quedaste como una desquiciada diciendo incoherencias ante una extraña._ – Buscó la mirada de su amiga. - _¿Pensas seguir viniendo a este bar de mala muerte?_

_A este bar no vengo por Santana solamente._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Vengo porque hay algo en él que me hace sentir viva… Hay algo en el ambiente de estas paredes que logran conectarme con esa Quinn rebelde y punk que tanto amo._

_¡Yo nunca fui como esta gente! Así que no me compares._ – Gritó Lucy observando alrededor con desprecio. – _Sabes muy bien que cuando mi papa nos dejo me desbande un poquito… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¿Con desbandarte te referís a la droga y ese aspecto maloso que habías implementado?_ – Elevó una ceja sin esperar respuesta, dándola por obvia. – _Entonces sí, sé muy bien._

_Nunca me drogue._ – Aclaró la garganta con ímpetu. – _Solo_ _probé algún que otro cigarrillo un tanto extraño… ¿Eso me convierte en una drogadicta?_ – Rió atónita. - _¿Entonces esta gente que es?_ – Abrió ambos ojos. - _¡Drogones en su máxima expresión!_

_Sos tan insoportable cuando querés._ – Musitó meciendo el rostro de un lado a otro.

_Te hace falta un buen trago rubia_. – Arrojó una voz femenina de la nada misma. – _Tenés que desestructurarte un poco._ – Sonrió al notar esos ojos verdes sobre ella. – _Una muñeca tan preciosa no puede tener tan mal carácter._

_¿Perdón?_ – Su boca permanecía abierta. - _¿Y vos quién sos?_

_Santana, tu mesera._ – Sonrió. – _Puedo ser privada y personal._ – Susurró, seguido por un guiño. - _¿Qué van a tomar?_ – Expresó sin pesar hacia ambas.

Elena pensó por un momento mientras observaba la pizarra que se situaba sobre la pared detrás de la barra. Intentaba decidirse por qué trago comenzar.

El rostro de Lucy permanecía aborto en aquella realidad alternativa que estaba presenciando. No entendía que hacía en un lugar así y menos hablando con alguien tan poco habitual en su entorno.

_¿Primerizas?_ – Exclamó focalizándose en la rubia.

_¿Me hablas a mí?_ – Arqueó una ceja algo confusa.

_¿A qué otra preciosura podría estar hablándole?_ – Sonrió guiñándole, nuevamente, un ojo. – No _hace falta que respondas… Una cola como esa no me la olvidaría ni aunque me quedase ciega._

_¡Suficiente!_ – Golpeó la barra poniéndose de pie. - _¡Nos vamos inmediatamente!_

_¡Que sean dos tequilas!_ – Sonrió Elena hacia la latina que aun seguía a la espera del pedido.

_¿No te parece demasiado fuerte eso?_ – Arremetió Tina antes de que Rachel pudiese siquiera oler lo servido.

_Una vez que lo tome podré decírtelo._ – Revolvió el contenido. _- ¿Desde cuándo cumplís el rol de mi mama?_

_Desde que te desbandaste._ – Respondió inmediatamente. - _¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?_

_Dejarme vivir…_ - Tomó un sorbo a través del sorbete, apartándolo rápidamente. – _Tenés razón… Esto es muy fuerte. _– Frunció los labios de forma inmediata.

_Estoy preocupada por vos Rachel._ – Arrojó arqueando las cejas y modificando el tono de forma notable.

_Yo también lo estoy_. – Inhaló profundo. –_ Estoy preocupada por no encontrarla… ¿Entendes lo que es eso? _– Volvió a hacerse dueña de aquel trago que hacía unos segundos detestaba. - _Ya no sé porque estoy más o menos preocupada, solo sé que esto no me está haciendo bien._ – Tomó un sorbo extenso.

_Creía que no te gustaba…_ - Arrojó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Necesito ahogar las penas de algún modo y Santana no está a la vista para pedirle otra cosa._ – La observó de reojo. – _Sabes que sino ellas me ahogarán a mí._

_¿Agua? ¿Enserio? _– Repitió la latina atónita por el pedido de Lucy.

_¿Desde cuándo una mesera tiene tanto trato con un cliente? _– La fulminó con la mirada. – _Yo te pago, vos me servís… Pedí un agua, no me cuestiones._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Qué servicios requerís de mi persona?_ – Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior. - _¿Por cuál de todos me pagas?_

_Que esté fría por favor..._ – Sonrió, ignorando lo dicho. – _Así que evita tocarla con tus torpes manos que irradian más calor que un calefón. _– Incrementó la mueca. - -_Gracias._

_Frígida..._ – Arrojó por lo bajo depositándola frente a la rubia y retirándose hacia otro sector de la barra para tomar los demás pedidos.

_¿Me dijo frígida?_ – Gritó sin procesarlo. - _¿Qué bares habitúas?_ – Suspiró con fervor. _- ¡Esto es una mugre y está lleno de gente mal hablada, repugnante y desagradable!_

_¡Tengo una amiga discriminadora y no me entere! _– Elena abrió la boca junto a ambas manos haciéndose notar. – _La mesera solo buscaba ser amable._

_¿Decirme groserías e intentar propasarse es ser amable?_ – Resopló ofuscada.

_Claro… Encima que elogia tu belleza… _- Alzó los hombros. – _Nada te viene bien… Tal vez si sos algo frígida._

_Lo que me faltaba_. – Exhaló cerrando los ojos.

_Sabes que te lo digo por tu bien Rachel._ – Explicó Tina ante el rostro negado de su amiga.

_¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¿Conocer otras personas? ¿Buscar otras mujeres?_

_¿Sos lesbiana?_ – Frunció el entrecejo. – _Creía que…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Creías que solo me gustaba Quinn…_ - Completó la frase como si de un libreto se tratase. _– Si, solo me gusta ella y no, no sé si soy lesbiana._ – Ambas manos se adueñaron de la frente. - _¡Estoy tan confundida!_

_¿Sentís atractivo por mí? _– Consultó la asiática captando su atención rápidamente.

_¿Eh?_ – Generó una mueca de repulsión. - _¿Por vos? ¡Ni loca!_ – Se serenó. - _No es que seas fea pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda sentir algo por vos?_

_¡No creo que lo sientas! –_ Revoleó los ojos. – _A lo que quiero llegar es a que te des cuenta si sentís algo por alguna otra mujer que no sea Quinn._

_No lo sé… Nunca estuve con nadie._ – Elevó la vista observando el andar de Santana nuevamente hacia ellas. – _Con nadie hasta… _- Detuvo el monólogo.

Tina notó como Rachel irrumpió el comentario perdiéndose en aquella figura humana que coquetamente se paseaba de un lado de la barra hacia el otro. Imitando el gesto, dirigiendo la vista hacia el mismo lugar que aquellos ojos color avellana, entendía la situación.

_¿Sentís algo por Santana?_ – Indagó en un susurro prácticamente sobre el oído de la morocha.

_No lo creo…_ - Respondió con dudas. – _Si sintiese algo por ella no me hubiese detenido._ – Se fijó en ella, desesperanzada. - _¿No?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¿Cómo sé si me acerco por Quinn o lo hago porque me sienta atraída?_

_No sabría decirte… No presencie lo que pasó. _– Pensó un instante. – _Gracias a Dios…_

Golpeó el brazo de la asiática con fuerza. - _¡No seas idiota!_ – Intentó contener la risa. – _Se que no me gusta Santana._ – Finalmente afirmó mostrándose segura de sí misma.

_¿Entonces estuviste con ella por despecho?_ – Sonrió con una mueca. - _¿Para sacarte las ganas?_

_Eso es tan…_ - Mordió el labio inferior. – _Es tan horrible. _– Meció el rostro indicando una negación. – _Sabes perfectamente que no uso a las personas._

_¿Y cómo denominarías a lo que haces con Sam?_ – Cuestionó Elena con superioridad. – _Porque lamento decirte que tener sexo con él para saciar tus ganas, es usar a las personas._

_¿Quién te dijo que tengo sexo solo por ese motivo? _– Tomó un sorbo de la botella. – _Es bueno en la cama y me hace sentir viva._

_¿No negas lo dicho por mi?_ – Notó el mutismo por parte de la rubia. – _Entonces con que uno de los fundamentos sea ese… Me da lugar a considerar que usas a las personas._

_¿Qué pretendes que haga?_ – Cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente. - _¿Está mal que tenga relaciones con él?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¡Ambos estamos solteros!_

_Solo quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz realmente… - _Situó una mano sobre el hombro de su par. - _Quiero verte sonreír, como antes. _– Buscó la mirada de Lucy, quien abrió los ojos pesadamente.

_Soy feliz… A mi manera, pero lo soy_. – Intentó auto convencerse. – _Sam me da un poco de esa felicidad._

_Tenés veinticinco años Lu… No podes seguir con alguien menor, sin proyectos ni expectativas de vida._ - Intentó hacerla entrar en razón. - _¡Lo único que le interesa es que sus abdominales sigan marcados!_

_Para hablar así de él, primero deberías conocerlo._ – Dijo fehacientemente mostrando una seguridad notable.

_¡No creo que me haga falta conocerla como para darme cuenta lo que es o deja de ser Santana!_ – Tina elevó el tono fulminando a Rachel con la mirada.

_¡Sh!_ – Gritó. – _No hables tan fuerte que te va a escuchar._

_¡Santana!_ – Chilló captando la atención de la latina. Con la mano realizó un gesto que se acercase.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – Replicó por lo bajo. – _Ni se te ocurra decirle nada…_ - Aplacó el comentario al notarla frente a ellas.

_¿Otro trago? –_ Expresó con una sonrisa intercalando las pupilas entre ambos rostros.

_De hecho… Quería hacerte una preguntita._ – Apoyó los codos en la barra y se acercó a la latina.

Elevó una ceja. – _¿Qué clase de pregunta?_ – Observó a Rachel quien mecía la cabeza negativamente. – _Mi mente es un tanto sucia y estoy creando imágenes irreproducibles en ella…_

_¿Cómo sabes cuando una mujer es lesbiana o no? _– Arrojó la asiática sin tapujos.

_Vos no lo sos._ – Fue concisa. – _Si eso querés saber, desde ya te digo que no._

_No hablaba por mí. –_ Tragó saliva. _– Hablaba por Rachel._

_¿Eh?_ – Chilló, entrometiéndose y abriendo los ojos enormemente. - _¿Yo que tengo que ver?_

_¿Rachel?_ – Repitió Santana. – _Se nota a leguas…_

_¿Qué se nota?_ – Arremetió anteponiéndose a cualquier comentario que pudiese efectuar Tina.

_Tu homosexualidad._ – Sonrió con ironía.

_¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?_ – Presionó el entrecejo con indignación. – _Lo que pasó entre nosotras la otra noche…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No es por ese motivo._ – Fue tajante. - _¿Necesitas que te demuestre como lo sé?_ – Indagó misteriosamente, situando ambos antebrazos sobre la barra. – _Acercate a mí._

Tragando saliva con fuerza, sintiendo como se volvía espesa repentinamente, obedeció inmediatamente.

Imitando la postura de Santana, notaba como las pupilas de la latina comenzaban a intimidarla con su mirar. Sosteniéndola durante una incontable cantidad de minutos, notó como la lengua de la misma degustaba el labio inferior con lentitud. Paulatinamente realizaba el movimiento provocando la atención de la morocha, quien buscaba sostener la vista, acto que cada vez se volvía más insostenible.

En un pestañeo optó por desviarla.

_Sos gay._ – Arrojó Santana reincorporándose de forma inmediata y disponiéndose a seguir con su trabajo.

_¿Qué?_ – Salió del transe sacudiendo el cuerpo por completo. _- ¿Con que autoridad y con qué pruebas lo sostenes?_

_Me miraste la boca cuando pase la lengua y rápidamente la desviaste… Eso es deseo contenido._ – Sonrió al pasar. – _Sos jodidamente gay._

_¡Eso es una idiotez!_ – Chilló notando como la latina comenzaba a retirarse hacia otro sector de la barra.

_Idiotez no… Habla con propiedad, se llama radar gay._ – Incrementó la sonrisa perdiéndose entre medio del resto de sus compañeros.

_¿Y vos de que te reís?_ – Expresó ofuscada hacia su amiga. - _¡No me parece gracioso!_

_Me río porque tiene razón… Si fuese mentira no te pondrías como te pones. _– Tosió buscando controlarse.

_¿Sabes qué?_ – Humedeció los labios, inhalando profundamente. Necesitaba una escusa coherente para huir de esa situación. – _Mejor voy al baño a mojarme un poco el rostro… No me estoy sintiendo del todo bien._

_¿Estás segura yendo sola?_ – Inquirió Elena al notar como Lucy emprendía su trayecto.

_Son unos diez metros… Si me pasa algo, definitivamente este lugar cumple las expectativas que creía._ – Sonrió abriéndose camino entre la gente que saltaba al compás de la música.

Llegando al baño de damas, abriendo la puerta que derivaba a un montón de lavatorios y cubículos, observaba la cantidad de mujeres que se encontraban a la espera para usarlo. Situándose en una de las colas que había, se dispuso a esperar su turno.

_Permiso, permiso… - _Expresó Rachel al notar la cantidad de gente que se interponía en su camino.

Estar en la otra punta de la barra le dificultaba el acceso al sanitario. Su diminuto cuerpo, volvía las adversidades aun más adversas. Interponerse entremedio de esa multitud, intentando dirigirse hacia un lugar, el cual cada vez parecía más alejado, estaba volviéndose todo una odisea. Podía sentir como el tumulto la sacudía de un sector al otro.

Suspirando con fuerza, cruzándose de brazos, comenzaba a impacientarse en la cola hacia los sanitarios. Si bien avanzaba, la lentitud era notable y la paciencia por parte de las presente escaseaba. Varios intercambios de palabras entre diversas mujeres generaban un mal clima en el lugar.

Lucy simplemente se limitaba a observar la situación, llenándose de paciencia a la espera de su turno.

Intentando divisar la lejanía del objetivo, continuaba abriéndose camino entremedio de cuerpos sudorosos y llenos de energía. Nunca había vuelto a presenciar un recital después de lo ocurrido aquella vez hacía cinco años. En cierto punto su cuerpo, ni su mente, eran consientes de lo que estaba realizando. Se veía cegada por la necesidad de localizar al amor de su vida.

Tan cegada que ninguna adversidad podía detenerla.

Al fin era su turno, ese momento que parecía inalcanzable se encontraba ante ella. Notando como la mujer anterior salía del cubículo, Lucy se disponía a ingresar.

_Gracias._ – Sonrió por compromiso.

Viendo con claridad la puerta que daba al sanitario femenino, Rachel realizaba el último esfuerzo por a travesar el corto trecho que quedaba. Desesperándose por llegar, lograba abrir esa puerta con ambas manos de un solo empujón.

Para sus adentros festejaba el hecho de que solo una persona se encontrase delante suyo.

_Disculpe._ – Musitó captando la atención de la única mujer que se encontraba aguardando. - _¿Esta es la fila para usar el baño?_

_No. – _Gesticuló con la mano. _- Pasa._ – Sonrió. – _Yo solo estoy esperando que salga mi amiga._

_Gracias…_ - Alcanzó a decir cuando pudo notar como uno de los cubículos se abría para dar lugar a que, al parecer, esa amiga que aguardaba saliese del mismo.

Regalándole una sonrisa al pasar, se adentraba en el mismo.

Compartiendo el mismo ambiente, encontrándose en la misma situación sin siquiera saberlo, desconociendo que, tan solo un fino panel que constituía una de las cuatro paredes de aquel perímetro de tres por tres, era el encargado de separarlas.

Sin conocerse, sin siquiera haberse dirigido la palabra, ni la mirada, en ningún tipo de ocasión, se encontraban ahí. Respirando el mismo aire.

Tirando la cadena, Lucy se dirigía hacia el lavatorio. Notándose prácticamente sola ante la atenta visual de una única mujer, quien rápidamente se dispuso a ocupar el lugar disponible dejado por su persona, emprendía la limpieza de ambas manos.

Pudiendo escuchar y percibir como la banda había comenzado a sonar, entendía claramente el porqué de tanta soledad. Sintiendo una leve vibración en el bolsillo de su jean, secó las manos con rapidez y algo de torpeza.

**Lucy - **¿Qué pasa?

**Elena - **¡Te estás perdiendo el recital!

Gritó lo suficiente para que la rubia tuviese que alejar el aparato de la oreja.

**Lucy - **¿Es necesario que grites tanto? No me voy a morir por no ver a esa banda de mierda.

**Elena - **¡Esto es una fiesta! Veni cuanto antes.

**Lucy – **Ya voy.

Resopló cortando la llamada y disponiéndose a salir. No estaba interesada en esa banda, pero era su mejor amiga. Debía apoyarla en sus elecciones.

Situando una de las manos contra la puerta de salida se dirigía a su encuentro.

Abriendo la puerta del cubículo con énfasis, observó hacia todos lados con los ojos abiertos completamente, se mostraba algo desconcertada ante la soledad que le golpeaba el rostro. Rachel intentaba determinar que era aquello que acababa de oír.

Podía jurar que se trataba de la voz de Quinn. Estaba prácticamente segura que la mujer que había oído era ella, pero la realidad era otra.

La realidad era lo de siempre: Ella consigo misma.

Meciendo el rostro de un lado a otro, resignándose una vez más a que aquello solo era producto de su imaginación, se dispuso a higienizarse antes de retirarse.

**Lucy -** ¡Estoy buscándote y juro que no te veo!

**Elena -** ¡Estoy frente al escenario!

**Lucy -** ¿Qué? ¡No te escucho Ele!

**Elena -** ¡Que estoy frente al escenario!

**Lucy -** ¿Y como se supone que vaya a llegar hasta ahí?

Intentando ubicar a su amiga entre tanta gente, tratando de oírla con claridad, finalmente buscaba con la mirada hacia aquel sector.

Rachel se abría paso entre la puerta del baño y el salón donde la música parecía golpearla repentinamente. Sintiendo como el celular vibraba sobre su mano, pudo notar como Tina la buscaba con algo de insistencia.

**Tina -** ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Estás bien?

**Rachel –** Creo que si…

Observó rápidamente hacia todos lados pero solo podía ver diversa cantidad de gente obstaculizándole la visual.

**Rachel -** ¡No te veo! ¿Dónde estás?

**Tina –** Me encontré con los chicos de la universidad, estamos en el centro de la pista… ¿Te ubicas para venir?

**Rachel –** Si prendiesen un poco las luces tal vez te ubicaría mejor.

**Tina –** Ahora vuelve a salir la banda, aprovecha el momento.

Focalizándose en el objetivo, ubicando el lugar con exactitud, se dirigía hacia ahí. Caminando con algo de dificultad, abriéndose paso entre cuerpos aun mas sudorosos que al principio, buscaba llegar hasta su amiga.

Intentando determinar donde se encontraba Elena, volteaba sobre su eje dirigiéndose hacia la barra. Pasando detrás de Rachel sin siquiera rozarse, sin siquiera saber de quién se trataba, continuaba el trayecto.

Cruzando desapercibida ante sus ojos, sin verla con claridad, sin sentirse, cada una continuaba en su mundo. Mundo en el cual ninguna pertenecía a la otra.

**Lucy –** ¡Ya te vi!

Se encontraba sobre una de las banquetas que constituían a la barra, intentando divisarla.

**Elena -** ¿Dónde estás? ¡Porque yo todavía no te veo!

**Lucy –** Estoy en la barra, compro algo para tomar y voy.

**Elena -** ¡Traeme un daikiri!

Fue lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de que la conversación se diluyese. Cortando el teléfono, dando por finalizada la charla, se disponía a hacerse con los dos tragos para así poder ir a su encuentro. Pidiéndolos en la barra, aguardando tan solo unos instantes para que fuesen entregados, emprendió el recorrido.

_¡Al fin te encuentro!_ – Indicó Rachel sujetando a Tina del brazo. _- ¡Fue una odisea llegar hasta acá!_ – Notó la presencia de dos compañeros de ambas y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ellos.

_¡Este lugar está que explota!_ – Gritó la asiática buscando hacerse oír. Podía notar como los ojos color avellana de la morocha la seguían. – _Parece mentira que los haya divisado entremedio de tanta multitud._

Caminando con cuidado, buscando que cada paso dado fuese firmen y seguro, Lucy se adentraba en lo que consideraba una hazaña. Caminar entremedio de tanta gente saltando y fuera de sus cabales con dos tragos a punto de rebalsar, sin dudas lo era.

_¡Ey!_ – Chilló al sentir un golpe en uno de los brazos. - _¡Estoy acá parada idiota!_ – Refunfuñó sin éxito a causa del alto volumen. - _¡Tene cuidado!_ – Arrojó en un nuevo intento fallido.

_Tanta gente me da demasiado calor._ – Expresó Rachel abanicándose con una mano mientras con la otra se recogía el cabello. – _Creo que estoy deshidratándome._

_¡No seas exagerada!_ – Rió ante tal comentario. _– Hace calor, pero tampoco para llegar a tal extremo._ – Revoleó los ojos observando la carcajada del resto.

_Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya a comprar algo de tomar._ – Afirmó para ella misma.

_Si te vas, te vas a perder._ – Sonaba segura de sus palabras.

_Ya te encontré una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces._ – Sonrió como era su característica.

Caminando hacia atrás, sin retirarle la vista de encima podía notar como su visual se iba dificultando ante la gente que se interponía entre ella y Tina. Las luces emitidas por el DJ, tampoco ayudaban. Realizando un efecto "flash" con las mismas podía notar como todos se movían en cámara lenta. O tal vez se tratase de los litros de alcohol, que si bien no habían sido excesivos eran suficientes para su poca tolerancia, comenzaban a hacerle efecto.

Sin dudas el efecto luminoso junto a lo consumido, no eran buenos aliados.

Observando con cautela la inestabilidad con la que trasladaba ambos vasos. Sintiendo como sucesivas gotas descendían de la superficie empapando ambas manos, Lucy rogaba llegar a destino con rapidez. Cruzar toda la pista era realmente un suplicio y sus brazos estaban padeciéndolo. Tensionada evitando que alguno de ellos se volcase, insultaba a quien osaba golpearla. Aunque no fuese adrede.

_¿Sos ciego o pelotudo?_ – Gritó nuevamente tras recibir otro golpe.

La magnitud de esos cuerpos derivaba a que un simple codazo por parte de la rubia fuese solamente eso, algo simple. De nada servía que los atacase en busca de una defensa frustrada. Era como si una gota de aceite cayese sobre el agua. Era lo demasiado insignificante como para hacerse notar entre tal multitud.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, mascullando la ira sintió como repentinamente y con brusquedad algo o alguien se estrelló contra ella.

_¡Pero…_ - El insulto se vio abatido al notar ante sus ojos una imagen que no cuadraba dentro de las hipótesis.

Una pequeña mujer de aspecto normal era la pobre damnificada. Empapándola por completo con esos tragos que buscaba mantener con vida, se disponía a cambiar la tensión de el rostro buscando transmitir algo de preocupación.

_¡Ay por Dios!_ – Ambas manos dejaron caer los vacos totalmente vacios para cubrir los labios. - _¡Juro que no te vi!_ – Intentaba captar la atención de aquella morocha que por el momento no había levantando la vista de la muda de ropa completamente irreconocible. - _¿Estás bien?_

Observándose sin asimilar lo ocurrido. Escuchando aquellas palabras sin hacerlo realmente, buscaba una explicación a lo que analizaba. Rachel se encontraba llena de un líquido pegajoso y colorido sin entender el porqué.

Comenzando a oír con claridad, empezaba a sentir como su cerebro se desconcertaba. Conocía ese timbre de voz, conocía aquel tono.

Conocía a la perfección la manera de expresarse.

_Tu voz me resulta familiar…_ - Espetó elevando la vista y encontrándose con ella.

Fue inmediato.

Sintió como la presión le bajó de golpe, sin previo aviso, y como ambas piernas temblaban sin encontrar sostén. Arqueando las cejas, abriendo los ojos completamente intentaba procesar aquella imagen.

Volviéndose prácticamente imperceptible e incomprensible a causa de ese maldito efecto generado con las luces, intentaba determinar que aquello no fuese otra de sus ilusiones.

Abriendo la boca incontable cantidad de veces, intentando que las palabras fluyesen por si solas, se perdía en su mirar. Esos ojos verdes la estaban penetrando. Le hablaban como hacía cinco años más allá que aquel brillo que acarreaban dejase un dejo de desconocimiento.

_Tus ojos…_ - Arrojó casi por inercia.

Lucy frunció el ceño intentando entender lo dicho. - _¿Qué? ¿Te lastime los ojos?_ – Consultó confusa.

_¿Qu… Quinn?_ – Indagó con un hilo de voz transmitiendo la falta de aire. - _¿Quinn sos vos?_ – Arremetió esta vez con seguridad.

Pestañando varias veces, sin dejar que sus ojos perdiesen el contacto, entendía lo ocurrido. Por fin había llegado el día.

Estaba segura, esa mujer era su Quinn. Por fin entendía todo, por fin notaba que nada en el mundo sucede por casualidad. Todo tiene un fundamento, una razón de ser.

Todo deriva en aquello que vulgarmente denominamos destino.

* * *

**¡Fucking Santana, I love you!**

Adivina, adivinador... Quinn, ¿Sos vos?_  
_

**Próxima capitulo:** Miercoles.

Recomiendo:

_"Una razón para vivir"**  
**_

.net/s/7698431/1/Una_Razon_para_Vivir

_"No me dejes caer"_

.net/s/7873147/1/No_me_dejes_caer


	4. Ilusiones

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**4. **Ilusiones.

Lunes 9 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_Muchas veces me pregunto qué es una ilusión y como todo en mi vida, no encuentro una respuesta, solo miles de recuerdos se hacen presentes para responderme... Solo puedo llorar por su culpa, por ahogarme en ellos y como ya sabrá considero que llorar es una debilidad._ – Suspiró apenadamente. – _Si considero eso, no entiendo porque lo hago, como tampoco entiendo porque sigo ahogándome en ellos cuando claramente no quiero hacerlo._ – Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia aquellos ojos intensos. - _¿Sabe que siento? Siento que lloro por recuerdos que en realidad no recuerdo, como si hubiese un mundo que alguna vez fue mío._ – Humedeció los labios inmediatamente. – _A veces escucho alguna palabra o veo un rostro y tengo esa sensación extraña, esa maldita sensación que me oprime el pecho._ – Lo sujetó con fuerza. _– Es como si esa cara o esa palabra me llevasen nuevamente a ese lugar, a ese tiempo… Es como si en mi alma hubiese un gran muro que encierra otro mundo, otra Rachel… - _Suspiró con frustración. – _Todo el tiempo tengo la absurda idea de que hay otra historia por descubrir y sinceramente, me da miedo… Miedo a abrir esa compuerta y ver lo que hay esperándome detrás._ – Apretó fuertemente los labios conteniendo el llanto.

_Son parte de tus recuerdos, de tu vida_. – Afirmó Luz luego de tomar nota. – _Es parte de tu esencia, algo que nunca vas a poder borrar, solo tenés que saber tratarlo y sobrellevarlo._ – Hizo una pausa esperanzadora. _– Eso es lo que buscamos con esta terapia._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más?_ – Respondió instantáneamente. - _¿A qué costo?_ – Frunció el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada fija. – _Se que los recuerdos no se pueden matar, ni esconder… Pero si puedo olvidarlos._ – Exhaló la angustia contenida. – _El problema está ahí… ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo a la perfección?_

_No considero que debas olvidarlos._ – Aclaró la garganta disponiéndose a dar una devolución. _– Debes afrontar lo vivido y tratar de enten… _- Fue interrumpida.

_Usted no sabe lo que siento, no sabe lo que es esa sensación de no saber quien sos realmente. _– Volvió a perder la mirada por el techo. – _Es como si constantemente viviese en una mentira, como si no fuese quien yo creo que soy._

_Rachel…_ - Intentó decir pero fue en vano.

_Déjeme terminar por favor._ – Expresó de inmediato para luego perderse en una pausa profunda. – _Uno pasea feliz por la vida creyendo saber quién es y de pronto, el destino, Dios, o quién demonios sea, te da una llave, una maldita llave que te abre la puerta a un mundo desconocido._

_Solo sabiendo quien fuiste podes saber quién sos._ – Arremetió Luz entendiendo por donde iba la morocha anticipándose a la posible crisis que estaba comenzando a sufrir.

_¿Es posible que uno haya sido alguien distinto sin recordarlo?_ – Finalmente arrojó luego de un silencio tajante. _- ¿Cree en esa posibilidad? ¿Cree en la posibilidad de ser alguien distinto al que cree ser realmente?_

_Creo que los recuerdos son como la historia… Los escriben los que ganan. _– Sonrió notando la mirada apagada de Rachel. – _Vos ganaste Rachel, ganaste volviendo a vivir... Es lo único que tenés que recordar._

Suspiró canalizando lo dicho, analizando cada palabra expresada.

Volviendo la visual a ese techo blanco que siempre se encargaba de apreciar, situaba ambas manos sobre el abdomen entrecruzando los dedos entre sí. Realizando leves golpes sobre el mismo, dejaba que sea su cerebro quien procesara todo lo dicho.

El corazón, hacía rato había quedado de lado.

_¿Cómo puedo determinar cuáles son los recuerdos que ganaron en mi historia?_ – Inquirió con la voz apagada. _- ¿Cómo puedo determinar que Quinn no es uno de esos recuerdos ganadores? _– Decidió sentarse frente a Luz. - _¿Cómo puede usted asegurarme eso?_

_No puedo._ – Respondió de igual a igual. – _Nadie puede, eso es algo que solo podes averiguar arriesgándote… Pero todo riesgo conlleva sus pros y sus contras._

_¿Y si no estoy preparada para lo que me espera? _– Una lágrima muda rodó por la mejilla. - _¿Y si no soy yo quien escribió mi propia historia?_

_Es importante saber quién sos._ – Tomó nota en la libreta. – _Yo creo que vos lo sabes muy bien, simplemente no estás capacitada para ser feliz… Es como si tu cuerpo generase una constante defensa contra ello… Contra tu felicidad._

_Yo sé muy bien quien soy… Soy Rachel Berry y quiero ser feliz pero siempre que lo intento Quinn vuelve irremediablemente a mí._ – Suspiró saturada.

_¿Te referís a lo acontecido el viernes? –_ Elevó la vista sobre los lentes. - _¿Te referís a aquello por lo que me llamaste a la madrugada?_

La morocha simplemente afirmó con el rostro.

**Flashback: viernes 06 de febrero de 2015**

Pestañando incansable cantidad de veces, cerciorándose de que aquello no fuese obra de su deseo, ni de su cerebro, intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Solo podía verla, analizar aquellos ojos verdes observándola con lastima y piedad, suplicando disculpas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, intentando socorrerla.

La realidad era otra, nada de eso era importante. Todo a su alrededor había comenzado a ser insignificante al verla.

_¿Qué me dijiste?_ – Consultó entre gritos por culpa de la banda. - _¿Te lastime?_ – Situó una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel.

El mundo se paralizó por completo.

Dirigiendo su mirar hacia aquel gesto, se volvía a sentir en un mundo sin tiempo pudiendo notar como todo transcurría sin pesar, sin el movimiento habitual. Una descarga eléctrica, mínima pero suficiente como para sentirla, unió ambos cuerpos provocando que la mano de Lucy se separase inmediatamente. Sintiendo como todas las extremidades se sacudían y esa pequeña descarga la recorría, generó un movimiento similar a un escalofrío.

_¡Perdón!_ – Volvió a arrojar la rubia sujetándose la mano. – _Por la descarga… Por el choque… _- El nerviosismo se palpaba con solo mirarla.

_Quinn._ – Finalmente arrojó. – _Soy yo… Rachel…_ - Arqueó las cejas y sintió como todo el suelo vibró.

Claramente era una metáfora de lo que su interior estaba padeciendo. No tenía dudas de que era ella. Podía apreciarlo pero había algo que no concordaba. Si bien tenía el mismo mirar, no realizaba el acto con la misma devoción que tanto la enamoro. No le hablaba con la mirada, no le transmitía sus pensamientos y amor. No le transmitía nada.

Eran conocidas, o al menos Rachel así creía, pero ante el mundo real no eran más que dos mujeres compartiendo el mismo ambiente.

_¿Perdón?_ – Achicó los ojos tratando de entender lo dicho. - _¿Cómo me…_ - Fue interrumpida abruptamente.

Una avalancha, producto del tema que se encontraban tocando, la arremetió sorpresivamente arrastrándola con ellos.

Un denominado "pogo" lograba vencer la fuerza que intentaba imponer con la firmeza de sus piernas. Perdiendo por completo de vista a aquella mujer que acababa de conocer, se veía sin rumbo fijo hacia la nada misma. Sintiéndose como una pluma entremedio de rinocerontes furiosos, veía el destino final contra el escenario hacia el que se dirigían.

**Fin del flashback.**

_Y una vez más se esfumó._ – Terminó de narrar a su terapeuta. – _Nuevamente desapareció ante mis ojos dejándome con la inmensa duda de si aquello pasó realmente o lo soñé._

_Considero que estás demasiado presionada con este tema_. – Pensó las palabras exactas. – _A lo que quiero llegar es a que logres divisar lo real de lo que tu mente consigue crear._

_Esto lo fue._ – Espetó rápidamente.

_Vos misma me acabas de decir que desapareció sin más, es clara prueba de que nuevamente tu cerebro debe de estar generando esa defensa para que no la olvides._ – Notó como buscaba desesperadamente en la cartera. - _¿Rachel?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Estás bien?_

_Era ella._ – Arrojó algo acelerada, retirando una muda de ropa de la misma. – _Traje la prueba de que fue real._

Apresuradamente desplegó ante ella, entremedio de ambas, la remera de esa noche. Aquel trozo de tela elaborado blanco en su totalidad, se veía manchado por culpa de una enorme aureola y varias salpicaduras a causa de un claro incidente con alguna bebida.

_No la lavé…_ - Explicó por si cabía alguna duda.

_Puedo notarlo._ – Expresó ante lo obvio. - _¿Por qué la trajiste?_

_Quería que usted viese que fue real._ – La acercó con algo de desesperación. - _¡Huélala! Es alcohol de hace días._

Con un acto reflejo desplazó el cuerpo hacia atrás. –_ No es necesario que la acerques… Logro apreciarlo desde esta distancia_. – Notó como el pecho de Rachel se inflaba con rapidez. – _Debes calmarte… Puede que la acción si haya ocurrido pero que se tratase de otra persona… Que la hayas imagi… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¡TODO FUE REAL!_ – Gritó perdiendo los cabales. – _Sus ojos me decían que era ella_. - Respirando agitadamente buscaba explicar lo ocurrido. _– Me tocó, la sentí… Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y hubo una conexión._ – Rió con ironía rompiendo en un llanto contenido. - _¡Sentí una maldita conexión con ella!_

Nuevamente la respiración comenzaba a faltarle y su pecho buscaba desesperadamente encontrar el aire necesario. Esa agitación inminente se volvía incontrolable y Luz solo podía intentar calmarla con palabras evitando el retroceso en esa terapia que hacía años venían llevando. Hacía mucho que Rachel no perdía el control de ella misma de ese modo.

Este, sin dudas, era uno de esos días.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban completamente sudados. El respirar, entre ellas, era una acción que se volvía cada vez más inevitable. Sintiendo como la misma se atenuaba, acelerándose y sus bocas transmitían dicha agitación, buscaban culminar lo comenzado. El frío se volvía prácticamente imperceptible.

El calor corporal emanado por ambas era mayor al invierno más crudo que pudiesen padecer.

_Al parecer…_ - Intentaba decir Lucy con algo de dificultad. – _Al parecer nunca vas a acostumbrarte a mi ritmo._ – Efectuó una leve sonrisa.

_Yo no tengo la culpa que seas insaciable._ – Arremetió Elena exhalando el aire con fuerza.

Gotas cargadas de sudor, transmitía la pasión con la que llevaban a cabo la realización de aquel acto. Aumentando la intensidad, dejando que sus cuerpos fuesen quienes demandaran, brindaban rienda libre a la pasión.

_¡No pares ahora!_ – Exigió la rubia en un suspiro. – _Ya queda poco._

_No estoy parando_. – Expresó jadeantemente. – _Estoy haciéndolo lo más rápido que puedo._

_¡Hacelo mejor entonces! _– Reprochó con poco aire. – _Porque no se nota._

_Tal vez deberías buscar otra persona que soporte tu ritmo…_ - Atacó deteniéndose por completo.

Pudo notar como Lucy se encontraba sobre uno de los puentes que atraviesa el lago del Central Park. Respirando agitadamente a causa del ejercicio físico que estaban realizando, sin dudarlo, se acercó a socorrerla.

Las manos de la rubia se hacían dueña de aquella baranda usándola como sostén. Abriendo la boca con énfasis, se auto abastecía de bocanadas de aire que volviesen su cuerpo a la normalidad. Todo le daba vueltas, el malestar incrementaba y el movimiento efectuado por las extremidades comenzaba a ser más violento.

Como era costumbre hacia años, Lucy y Elena efectuaban rutinas diarias de ejercicio. La rubia generalmente salía a correr por al menos unas dos horas, mientras su amiga la acompañaba realizando algo de footing. Siempre efectuaban el mismo trayecto, recorriendo aquel parque pulmón de Nueva York sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Al parecer esta vez seria la excepción.

Era la primera vez que se descompensaba. El frío persistía por lo que un posible golpe de calor quedaba descartado. Su estomago se encontraba bien alimentado y el cuerpo bien hidratado. Aquel malestar venia desde más adentro. Podía notar como la vista se encontraba nublada a la vez que el pecho comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire.

Sujetándoselo con fuerza, efectuó un movimiento rápido con una de las manos. Dicho acto derivo en un roce con el diminuto iPod que se encontraba abrochado en la muda de ropa a la altura del pecho. Fue inminente la caída del mismo. Sin siquiera poder realizar el acto requerido para sostenerlo, solo podía observar cómo se estrellaba contra el agua helada y a punto de congelarse.

"_Quiero que sepas que me debes un iPod"_

Esa voz.

Aquella voz no provenía de su amiga. Observando hacia ambos lados, notando como dos brazos ajenos a ella la sacudían con vigor, podía captar el rostro desencajado de Elena.

Desesperadamente buscaba hacerla volver en si. Pudiendo apreciar como la boca de la morena se abría y cerraba con rapidez, determinaba que se encontraba hablándole pero ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos. Todo transcurría más lento de lo normal. Los movimientos realizados se ralentizaban.

_¡Lu!_ – Gritó finalmente, aun sacudiéndola. _- ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¡LUCY!_ – Incrementó el tono de voz. - _¡Lucy! ¡Ay por Dios!_ – Arqueó las cejas sobresaltada. - _¿Estás sufriendo un ataque de pánico? – _Intentó tomar aire. - _¿Un paro cardiaco? – _Incrementó el movimiento. - _¡LUCY! Por Dios no te me mueras._

Meció el rostro en forma de negación al recobrar el sentido. – _Estoy bien… Solo me bajó un poco la presión… _- Sujetó con delicadeza la frente, recobrando con lentitud la postura correcta.

_¿Te duele el golpe del viernes?_ – Intentó observar debajo de la mano. - _¡Tenemos que ir al médico!_

_Estoy bi…_ - No logró terminar.

_¡Nada de eso_! – Arremetió arrastrándola con fuerza al sujetarla de la muñeca. – _Podes tener cualquier cosa… Puede ser un simple golpe que derive en algo mas grave… - _Hizo una pausa para si misma. - _Algo… ¡No se! ¡Un tumor cerebral!_

_¡ELENA ESTOY BIEN!_ – Gritó zafándose con brusquedad. – _Solo me maree y me bajó un poco la presión, nada más._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Vos me dijiste algo del iPod?_ – Notó como la misma negaba con el rostro.

Entendiendo que esa voz escuchada no era proporcionada por labios conocidos, lograba determinar que el tono de la misma tampoco lo era.

_Tal vez si necesite ir al hospital. _– Volvió a sujetar la pequeña herida de su frente.

**Flashback: viernes 06 de febrero de 2015**

Viéndose arrastrada por una masa de cuerpos inmensos y sin control de ellos mismos, podía notar como la fuerza ejercida por sus piernas se veía vencida. Logrando sentir como con rapidez se desplazaba hacia el escenario, perdió el equilibrio a causa de una lata que se encontraba en el suelo y finalizó desparramada por el mismo. Sin entender con claridad que ocurría a su alrededor, solo podía apreciar como el mismo objeto que le había provocado la caída impactaba con fuerza contra su frente al ser pisada por uno de esos hombres.

Frunciendo los ojos en un acto relejo, sujetándose la herida inminente, sentía como brazos ajenos a ella la levantaban. Logrando recobrar la posición, podía apreciar como una leve gota de sangre descendía por el costado de la sien.

Rápidamente su visual captó a Elena, la cual se acercaba a ella con desesperación.

_¡Lucy!_ – Gritó sujetándola con ambas manos. - _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo terminaste en el piso? ¿Estás borracha?_

Miles de preguntas la atosigaban, sin obtener el beneficio que la dejase explicar lo acontecido.

_Termine en el piso por culpa de estos salvajes._ – Respondió serenamente. – _No los vi venir… Me embistieron, pise una lata y perdí la estabilidad. _– Suspiró tomando un pañuelito de papel ofrecido. _– Gracias._ – Volvió la atención a su amiga. – _No estoy borracha y estoy bien._

_¡Vamos a un medico ya!_ – Exigió desplazándola contra su voluntad.

_¡Puedo ir sola Ele!_ – Fue terminante, zafándose de esas manos al llegar a un lugar más apartado. – No _hace falta que te pierdas a la banda por un pequeño tajo que seguramente ni siquiera van a ponerle puntos._ – Observó el lugar localizando la salida. – _Te aviso cuando salgo del hospital._

_No te quiero dejar sola puedo ver la ban…_ - No pudo continuar.

_Te aseguro que es la primera y última vez que te voy a acompañar a un lugar así… Por lo que te recomiendo que te quedes y disfrutes._ – Sonrió con algo de falsedad. – _Si te preocupa que te considere una mala amiga por dejarme ir sola, quedate tranquila que no va a ser así… _- Empezó a retirarse hacia esa puerta.

_¡Prometeme que me vas a llamar! –_ Gritó asegurándose que la oyera.

_Prometido. –_ Expresó sin voltear.

Unos pocos pasos fueron suficientes para que su cuerpo se detuviese nuevamente. Frenando en seco, volteando sobre el eje dirigió nuevamente la mirada a Elena. La misma se encontraba de espaldas a ella a punto de perderse entre aquella multitud.

_¡Ele!_ – Chilló captando su atención inmediatamente. - _¿Vos le dijiste a alguien que mi primer nombre en realidad es Quinn?_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

Pudo notar como la negación con el rostro transmitía una seguridad indiscutible.

No había sido ella pero tampoco estaba loca y mucho menos sorda. Esa mujer con la que se había topado le había dicho Quinn. No la había llamado Kate, Jennifer o Emily. Le había dicho Quinn y no tenía la menor idea de donde la conocía, si es que así era.

Tal vez la música no era el mejor aliado en esa ocasión pero estaba casi segura que esa chica se dirigió a ella como si la conociese de toda la vida.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¡Te dije que tenías que hacer reposo!_ – Resopló Elena frustrada. _– La idiota soy yo por hacerte caso con esa absurda idea de salir a correr._

_Estoy bien Ele… Solo me maree un poco._ – Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana del auto donde se encontraban. – _Salí a correr porque es parte de mi rutina, necesito descargar tensiones y despejar la mente._

_Podrías ponerte a tejer si querés despejar la mente._ – El silencio fue instantáneo.

La realidad era esa. Su mente no lograba desconectar en lo absoluto con aquel acontecimiento. Los sueños se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia y esos sentimientos encontrados se volvían cada vez más persistentes.

Si algo le faltaba para creerse completamente demente era escuchar voces que ni siquiera sabía de donde provenían.

Dicen los que saben que los sueños son lo más importante que puede tener el ser humano. Plasman momentos vividos y deseos por concretar. Los sueños de Lucy cada vez se volvían más reveladores. Sin lograr entenderlos por completo, tampoco conseguía pasarlos por alto.

_¿En qué pensás? –_ Consultó notándola absorta en ella misma.

Volteó desorientada. _- ¿Qué?_ – Notó la completa atención por parte de Elena. _– En nada…_

_Lu…_ - Arrojó con sutileza, las palabras sobraban.

_Ele…_ - Repitió de igual modo. – _Solo pensaba en mí, en mi vida y en las cosas que me pasan…_

_¿Tenés problemas de dinero nuevamente?_ – Arrojó sin pudor.

_¡No!_ – Meció el rostro. – _No es eso… -_ Suspiró. - _¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el libro de los sueños?_

_¿El que te recomendé?_ – Notó la afirmación con la cabeza. – _"Muchas vidas, muchos maestros"_ – Aclaró la garganta. _– No trata de los sueños…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Crees que los sueños puedan ser una señal?_ – Indagó con seguridad, auto preguntándose dicho interrogante.

_Lo tome como una señal._ – Expresó Rachel aun recostada sobre el diván. - _Miles de personas y justo me choqué con ella… Si bien el aspecto no era igual al de mi Quinn, se que esa mirada era la suya._ – Hizo una pausa. – _El timbre de voz…_

_Considero que el haberla visto pudo haber sido tu punto de inicio_. – Explicó Luz ante el desconcierto repentino por parte de la morocha. – _Tal vez esa señal que buscas incansablemente te quiere decir que debes dejarla ir._

_Por algo la vi…_ – Frunció el ceño, confusa. _– Por algo apareció… Sé que es confuso y que mi pensamiento es algo egoísta, pero ahí estaba… Frente a mí._ – Su relato se veía enfatizado gracias al movimiento ejercido por ambas manos. – _Me miró, la vi, me tocó._

_Rachel, creo que todo esto te está enfermando._ – Expresó con seriedad retirándose los lentes.

Los ojos de la morocha se dirigieron con rapidez hacia los de su terapeuta.

Nunca le había dicho algo tan crudo y sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Nunca lo había analizado de tal manera. Si, había visto a Quinn pero no era esa mujer que ella esperaba. Todo era desilusión en su vida y aquello, no hacía más que desesperanzarla.

Abriendo la puerta del departamento, Lucy se adentraba en él luego de esa visita al hospital. El dolor de cabeza se volvía cada vez más insostenible y no solo era producto del golpe. Si bien Elena era su mejor amiga, sabia como ser densa cuando no era necesario.

Sin entender a la perfección como había logrado deshacerse de ella, volvía a su refugio. Aquel lugar la hacía sentir plena. Por momentos se consideraba algo aislada y reservada, pero era así. La vida la había llevado a que lo fuese sin ningún tipo de remedio. Amaba pasar tiempo consigo misma. Disfrutar del arte y la fotografía.

Era un ser solitario y siempre lo seria.

Deshaciéndose de la muda de ropa deportiva, se disponía a llenar la bañera para realizar un baño de inmersión. Necesitaba relajarse. Su mente solo podía procesar miles de momentos, situaciones y sueños que la llevaban a lugares que desconocía. Sacándose las zapatillas, comenzando a dejar atrás todo lo acontecido en el día, efectuaba una sonrisa placentera.

Sonrisa que duró lo que demoró en sonar el timbre.

La insistencia del mismo captó curiosamente la atención de Lucy, quien con algo de confusión se acercó a la puerta. Si bien los metros de distancia eran escasos, la prisa de la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta, era aun mayor que la misma.

_¡Estoy yendo!_ – Gritó refunfuñando.

Aquel comentario parecía no tener ningún tipo de efecto en quien sea que fuese. Llegando finalmente al objetivo, observando por la mirilla pudo notar el aspecto de quien osaba molestarla.

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza.

_¿Brittany?_ – Expresó al abrir la puerta. - _¿Qué haces acá?_

_¿Qué onda rubia?_ – Indagó ingresando sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Los verdes ojos de Lucy seguían a Brittany sin perderle el rastro. Notando ese aspecto tan particular que traía, podía apreciar cómo se adueñaba de su espacio sin siquiera ofrecérselo.

Llevando el skate bajo el brazo, zapatillas gastadas, calzas negras que dejaban relucir las trabajadas piernas, una remera holgada la cual cubría a groso modo el torso, volteaba hacia la palidez de la anfitriona quien aun no podía retirar la postura ejercida. Mascando chicle de esa forma característica que la identificaba, dejando ver mechones de colores entremedio de aquella cabellera rubia que pendía debajo de la gorra, buscaba explicar el porqué de aquella visita.

_¿Viste a mi bro?_ – Arrojó con una sonrisa. – _Como que Sam no aparece por ningún lado y la vida se me acorta, necesito que me lleve hasta la audición porque si pateo con el skate no llego más, sista._

_Hola Britt, que gusto verte… Si, sos invitada a entrar… No, no vi a tu hermano, ni tengo la mínima idea de donde pueda estar, como tampoco sé qué demonios significa sista._ – Indicó con una mano hacia la puerta que aun permanecía abierta. – _Gracias por la visita, nos vemos._

_¡Dale L!_ – Refunfuñó al notar la mala gana con que era tratada. _– No me dan las patas para llegar en media hora._ – Observó el celular. – _Ni rastros del rubio y la calle es un quilombo… Los giles de los taxistas no paran y el tráfico no avanza, necesito de la moto de mi bro._ – Arqueó las cejas.

La boca de la rubia de cabello corto permanecía abierta en su totalidad, al igual que el rostro persistía perplejo. ¿Estaría hablando con algún extraterrestre? Dudaba que esa mujer fuese normal.

Tal vez el golpe de la cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

_A ver si nos entendemos._ – Cerró los ojos con ímpetu. – _Sam no trabaja conmigo hoy…_ _Llámalo por teléfono a ver dónde está._ – Abrió las manos al igual que los parpados indicando lo obvio.

_¡No me atiende! _– Suspiró intentándolo nuevamente. - _¡Dale Sam, bajate del sueño y volve al asfalto! _– Exclamó hacia el celular, el cual sonaba sin ninguna respuesta de la otra parte.

_¿Cuál es el problema Brittany? –_ Contuvo la risa al notar la actitud. _- ¿Te persigue un monopatín? _– Generó un ruido con la boca y nariz al no poder contener la carcajada.

El rostro de la skater permanecía inmolado. _– No es gracioso Lucy, el skate no es una broma, es un estilo de vida._ – Frunció el ceño. – _Necesito ir a la audición con la moto de mi bro, porque andando no llego ni al kiosco._

Aquellos ojos verdes apreciaban aquel discurso como si se tratase de una guerra o alguna enseñanza de moral. No podía creer el personaje que tenia ante ella.

El look particular y esa manera de hablar que no lograba entender, la llevaban a pensar una sola cosa: Echarla cuanto antes de su casa.

_¿Y esa bici?_ – Indicó señalando al objeto que se encontraba contra una de las paredes.

_Es mi medio de transporte._ – Inhaló llenándose de paciencia. – _Estoy en contra de los autos porque generan gases que destruyen la capa de ozono, así como también considero que la matanza de animales para brindarnos alimentación es totalmente innecesaria._ – Notó la atenta mirada de su par. _- ¿Qué?_

_¡Boe!_ – Exclamó sin demasiada importancia.

_Si necesitas la bici para ir hasta tu audición, te la presto… Siempre y cuando la traigas sana y salva._ – Estiró la mano señalándola.

_Na…_ - Meció el rostro a modo de negación. _– Mi skate anda más rápido que eso._

_Entonces podes irte vos, tu skate y tu manera de hablar, andando por el "asfalto"_ – Imitó sin éxito. – _Hasta llegar a tu bendita audición._

Una nueva negación se vio transmitida por el movimiento del rostro. – _Escuchame Sis…_ - Se acercó a Lucy, quien retrocedió con algo de temor. – _Si vos te alocas conmigo y canalizamos al mundo, llegamos al toque._

_N… No lo…logro entenderte. _– Titubeó temiendo la explicación.

_Necesito que me lleves en tu bici._ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. _– Aunque no llegues a biker ni por plata._

Una carcajada sonora escapó de sus labios a modo de respuesta. - _¿Vos te drogas? ¿Consumís algún tipo de sustancia ilegal? ¿Por eso hablas así?_ – Notaba la seriedad en el rostro de Brittany. - _¡No! Y andate de mi casa._

_¡Dale Lucy!_ – La sujetó de ambas manos, gestando un intento de suplica. – _Activate conmigo, yo me cuelgo de vos y llegamos al vuelo… ¡Please sista! _

_¿Colgarte de mí?_ – El entrecejo se presionó con fuerza. - _¿Me viste cara de mamá orangután?_ – Rió con ironía. - _¡Ni lo sueñes Brittany!_

La sesión había terminado. Otro día más, en esos cinco años había transcurrido sin mayores progresos.

A decir verdad, cada hora que pasaba, sentía que retrocedía en el avance que intentaba generar. Cuando efectuaba un paso hacia adelante, automáticamente una fuerza mayor a la ejercida por sus piernas, la llevaba de nuevo hacia la realidad.

Hacia esa verdad que no hacía más que golpearle el rostro y decir: "Rachel, no sos nadie"

Caminando sin rumbo, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia ese cuarto que compartía con la única persona que al menos intentaba entenderla, dejaba que fuese la mente quien matase lo que quedaba de vida en el corazón. Pateando el suelo, situando ambas manos en cada bolsillo del jean, caminando ensimismadamente, pudo sentir como aquel trozo de papel se le estampaba contra el rostro.

Efectuando una lucha algo absurda contra un insignificante panfleto que la había tomado por sorpresa, lograba retirárselo de encima. Estirándolo con ambas manos antes de arrojarlo a la basura, leía por encima lo que el mismo contenía.

"_Se buscan jóvenes dispuestas a triunfar en el mundo de la música. Proyecto para formar una banda de rock producida por una gran eminencia del ambiente. Si tenés talento, carisma y sobre todo actitud, te invitamos a presentarte a la audición"._

Observó su reloj y la dirección de la calle. Aquel lugar quedaba a unas simples cuadras. Se trataba de una gran disquería la cual frecuentaba a diario para perderse entre los discos y olvidar su horrenda vida. Estaba en hora, tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Tal vez las señales si existían y aquella no era más que una de ellas. Tal vez debía comenzar a olvidar fantasmas del pasado y pensar en un futuro prometedor.

Tal vez, debía presentarte a esa audición.

* * *

**¡SISTA! Conocimos a Britt **

Lucy escucha voces... Y yo creo que mas de uno deberia volver a leer Alza jajajaja _Just Saying_

**¿Audicionamos?**

Aclaro algo que me preguntaron: Rachel tiene 5 años más de cuando sufrió el accidente.

Por ende, tiene 21 años.

Tanto Lucy, como Santana y Brittany **NO** tienen porque tener la misma edad con que las imaginó... Despues de todo, la realidad es que no las conoce.**  
**

**Próxima capitulo:** Miercoles.

Lean (Si, es una orden):

_"Una razón para vivir"**  
**_

.net/s/7698431/1/Una_Razon_para_Vivir

_"No me dejes caer"_

.net/s/7873147/1/No_me_dejes_caer


	5. Audición

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**5. **Audición.

Lunes 9 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_¡Dale Lucy!_ – Gritó Brittany con entusiasmo al sentir el viento impactando contra el rostro. -_ ¡Tirate un truco!_ – Agregó con más énfasis.

La rubia pedaleaba entre medio de los autos que se encontraban varados en una de las calles más transcurridas de Nueva York. Si bien el doctor había sido claro en que debía reposar, su hiperactividad nuevamente le jugaba una mala pasada. Llevando a la skater tras ella en aquella bicicleta, sobre dos soportes que sobresalían de cada lado de la rueda y colgada de los hombros, intentaba llegar a tiempo al objetivo.

La manera de masticar chicle de su par, la estaba enervando, peor aun cuando el gesto realizado era efectuado directamente sobre su oreja.

_¡Te dije veinte veces que no es de esas bicicletas! _– Suspiró. – ¡_Como también creí ser clara cuando dije que dejases de masticarme chicle de ese modo en mi tímpano!_

_Relax sista._ – Observó los alrededores. – _Te vas a morir de un ataque al corazón._

_Vos me vas a matar. _– Musitó a regañadientes. _- ¿Cuánto falta?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¡Mira que te dejo y me voy!_

_Unas veinte cuadras._ – Fue tajante.

_¿VEINTE CUADRAS?_ – Chilló, sintiendo como las piernas se le vencían.

_¡Dale L!_ – Volvió a arrojar con énfasis. – _Venimos andando más de cincuenta._

La mirada de Rachel se dirigía hacia el cartel de aquel local. Observando el escaparate vidriado, con miles de discos de vinilo decorándolo, notó como varias mujeres se encontraban en la fila para ingresar. No eran muchas, pero si las suficientes como para robarle un puesto. No titubeo más y se adentró en aquella aventura.

Siete personas eran las que se encontraban frente a ella.

Faltaba más de una hora para que la audición comenzara y al parecer había llegado a tiempo. Rizos rubios y enrulados encabezaban la fila, simulando ser una muñeca salida de alguna película cliché de Disney. Una morena de gran tamaño la secundaba, no es que se guiase por el aspecto físico de las personas, pero juraría que el caudal de aquella mujer era similar al de Aretha Franklin.

Dos punks seguían en la fila. Con una inmensa cresta en punta sobre la cabeza de ambas, determinaban que a lo mejor aquella banda de rock que buscaban conformar estuviese necesitando gente de ese estilo. Una niña con cara de aterrada, observando hacia todos lados en cuanto tenía posibilidad, era la quinta en la fila. Su aspecto no se asemejaba en lo absoluto con el de una rockera mata pollitos pero a lo mejor el talento venia desde más adentro.

Las últimas dos mujeres en esa corta pero a la vez extensa fila, se encontraban precalentando la garganta. La entraban en calor con una especie de batido extraño en un vaso con similares características. Los ojos de la morocha no podían desprenderse de ellas.

Realizando un movimiento rápido y zagas hacia atrás, notó como el barullo comenzaba a inundar aquel diminuto sector. Detrás suyo ya se encontraban unas diez personas más. Al parecer la convocatoria era aun mayor de la que creía y ella ni siquiera había preparado una canción. Improvisar era su fuerte, al igual que su bella voz, pero a decir verdad el género impuesto para esa audición no era del todo favorable.

Nada de Barbra Streisand, nada de Celine Dion.

Debía ser mala, una chica mala.

Su mente procesaba miles de artistas que pudiesen ser acordes a lo que necesitaba para la ocasión pero nada terminaba por convencerla. No estaba inmersa en esa clase de música. Tampoco entendía porque estaba efectuando esa fila.

Tal vez debería dejar aquel lugar libre y salir por donde entró.

_Permiso, permiso, permiso_. – Repetía una voz que logró retirarla de sí misma y esos pensamientos confusos. _- ¡Te pedí permiso maldita zorra competitiva!_ – Elevó el tono una vez detrás de Rachel.

Estaba segura, conocía aquella voz.

_¿Santana?_ – Meció el rostro. _- ¿Qué haces acá? _– Podía notar como varias chicas detrás se quejaban de la actitud que había adoptado la latina.

_Al parecer lo mismo que vos._ – La observó de arriba abajo. _– Podrías haber dejado ese look de niña virginal y colegiala para venir a la audición… _- Rodó los ojos. – _Da igual, vos vas a ser mi boleto a la fama._

_¿Yo?_ – Presionó con fuerza los parpados. – _Primero que nada, no premedite presentarme acá, fue algo espontáneo y estaba pensando en retirarme hasta que apareciste vos con tus groserías… _- Volvió a dirigirle la mirada. _- ¿Boleto para qué fama?_

_Si vieses la cantidad de lesbianas famélicas de gloria que hay fuera entenderías a lo que me refiero._ – Generó una mueca de odio hacia la mujer que la había insultado antes. – _Te vi y supe que debía venir con vos para adelantarme en la fila._ – Sonrió. – _Espero que no te moleste._

_No sabía que cantaras. –_ Alzó una de sus cejas.

_No sabes absolutamente nada de mí así que no me extraña que no lo sepas._ – Suspiró. – _Si canto, no soy excelente, pero canto… Digamos que mi hambre por triunfar me hace ser mejor de lo que puedo llegar a realizar con el talento de mis cuerdas vocales._ – Sujetó la camisa que traía Rachel. _– Deberías ser más osada._ – Abrió un botón sin permiso. – _Tal vez así te elijan._

La mirada de la morocha descendió hacia el movimiento realizado. – _No creo que me presente… Viendo los rostros que se encuentran presentes, dudo que encaje con el estilo de gente que están buscando. _– Carraspeó nerviosa, realizando un leve movimiento hacia atrás.

_Si te vas... ¿Puedo quedarme con tu lugar?_ – El silencio ejercido lo decía todo. _– ¡Está bien! Soné un poco interesada…_ - Revoleó los ojos. – _Yo creo que con probar no perdés nada… Digo, por algo ese impulso extraño o lo que mierda sea, te trajo hasta acá_. – Frunció el ceño a la vez que mecía el rostro. – _Es lo mismo_. – Observó lo que Rachel tenía entre los dedos. - _¿Y esa libreta? ¿Es tu itinerario de canciones?_ – No esperó respuesta y extendió la mano intentando hacerse dueña de la misma. – _Dejame ver alguna porque estoy en blanco._

Rápidamente la ocultó tras el cuerpo. - _¡No!_ – Gritó provocando que varias personas volteasen. _– Esta libreta es personal._

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron por completo a la vez que ambos brazos se elevaron en señal de alerta. - _¡Disculpe usted señorita! No quise meterme en su privacidad… Creía que era lo suficientemente adulta como para tener un diario intimo._ – Cruzó los mismos entre sí, volviéndose a situar correctamente en la fila con la vista al frente. – _Tal vez si deberías irte y presentarte para grabar alguna canción de cuna o alguna estupidez de esas._

Observándola un instante, notando como ni siquiera se inmutaba al efectuar esas palabras, realizó un análisis interno. Su sentido común le decía que se retirase, a la vez que tanto el corazón como el cuerpo, la obligaban a seguir con aquel arrebato que había iniciado. Debía superarse, debía desafiarse a ella misma.

Debía vivir un poco.

_Idiota…_ - Musitó finalmente Rachel de forma imperceptible hacia la latina, quien aún conservaba la postura.

_¡Es ahí!_ – Gritó Brittany al notar la multitud que se encontraba esperando.

Sin esperar que Lucy detuviese el andar, se arrojó de la bicicleta en un salto y dejando caer el skate que llevaba bajo el brazo, descendió sobre el mismo. Provocando que casi perdiese la estabilidad al hacerlo, la rubia solo lograba recorrer lo efímeros metros hacia aquella masa de mujeres desesperadas por ser alguien, buscando estabilizar su andar.

Podía apreciar como aquella tabla de madera era una extensión para el cuerpo de su par. Deslizándose sin ningún tipo de complicación llegó hasta la entrada cuando una mano la detuvo en seco.

_No se puede entrar con el skate._ – Arrojó aquel hombre.

_¿WTF?_ – Dirigió la mirada a la rubia, quien llegaba a su lado sin comprender la situación que les impedía el ingreso. – _Nunca voy a ningún lado sin Kelly… Skater and fuck everyone else._

_Me llamo Lucy, Britt…_ - Susurró entremedio de un carraspeo.

_Hablaba del skate._ – Sonrió. _– Se llama Kelly._

_¿Van a entrar?_ – Irrumpió el muchacho de la puerta. – _Porque en exactamente un minuto cierro la puerta._

_Ella sí, yo no._ – Sonrió. _– Gracias._

_¿Cómo que no?_ – Arrojó deteniendo la marcha. – _No podes dejarme sola en esta instancia crucial, sista._

_¡Para!_ – Suspiró. – _Te hice el favor de traerte, nunca dije que fuese a acompañarte en la audición… ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!_ – Abrió ambos ojos con desesperación.

_No podes hacerme esto_. – Arqueó las cejas. – _Te pago… Te pago lo que quieras._

Una carcajada sonora escapó de los labios de Lucy. - _¿Me pensás pagar?_ – Incrementó la misma. – _No necesito tu caridad._

_¡Boe!_ – Revoleó los ojos. – _No es caridad, solo te pido que te no me dejes en banda L, te necesito, necesito a mi bro y no está por el asfalto… Sos lo más parecido a él, sobre todo por ese rubio oxigenado que tienen ambos._

_Voy a ignorar aquello último._ – Meditó un instante. _- ¡Una hora! –_ Indicó con el dedo índice. – _Solo te espero una hora y después me voy…_

_¡Gracias man!_ – Expresó con efusividad extendiendo la mano para que Lucy pudiese chocársela.

_¿Qué?_ – Elevó los hombros.

_Estira la mano L._ – Indicó haciendo hincapié con los ojos sobre la misma. Obedeció inmediatamente y Brittany se encargó del resto.

Realizando el movimiento necesario para que ambas palmas se juntasen, cerró rápidamente el puño luego del contacto.

_Cerralo._ – Exigió al notar la inactividad en su compañera. – _Cerralo así. _– Repitió indicándolo.

La rubia solo se limitó a realizar lo pedido y pudo apreciar como ambos nudillos se impactaban en un efusivo golpe de puños. La sonrisa de la skater se volvía un más inmensa de la ya generada. Lucy aun no lograba entender que era lo que estaban realizando.

_¡SALUDO SKATER! ¡YEAAAHHH!_ – Gritó a la vez que se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándola con ambos brazos.

Aquel abrazo la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

Realizando unas leves palmaditas en la espalda, buscaba que la felicidad de Brittany se aplacase inmediatamente. Tanto contacto no era grato para su persona. Rodando los ojos, se disponía a llenarse de la paciencia suficiente para soportar lo que estaba por abordarla.

_Una única condición_. – Expresó alejándola. – _Deja de actuar tan skater conmigo… Si querés que me quede con vos hasta que audiciones, intenta hablarme como una persona normal, nada de sista, man, asfalto y no sé que otras demencias más..._ – Notó como intentaba irrumpirla. _– ¡No termine!_ – Tragó saliva. – _Es lo único que pido a cambio… Que hables con normalidad._

_¿Podes dejar de temblar como una maldita esquizofrénica? _– Arrojó Santana con un suspiro. – _Tu hiperactividad me está dando ganas de matarte._

_Nadie te dijo que te pusieras conmigo en la fila._ – Extendió ambos brazos al lado del cuerpo buscando calmarse. _– Estoy nerviosa, no puedo evitarlo._

_¿Nerviosa porque? –_ Frunció el ceño. – _Es una simple audición, si quedas bien y sino a otra cosa. _– Resopló. - _¡No es de vida o muerte!_

_Siempre me pongo nerviosa._ – Imitó la rigidez en el rostro de la latina. – _No entiendo como vos podes estar tan tranquila._

_Ya te dije como…_ - Meció los ojos de un lado a otro. – _Es un trabajo para mi, si no me elijen, sigo con mi vida y mi empleo actual… En caso de que quede, sea famosa y millonaria, me largo de esa pocilga llena de ratas donde estoy._ – Notó como los ojos de Rachel se abrían completamente. _- ¿Qué? ¡Ay por Dios!_ – Rió para sí misma. – _No me digas que te sorprende que haya ratas… ¡El lugar es un antro! Y digamos que la limpieza… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No te miraba por ese motivo._ – Sacudió el rostro. – _Simplemente por momentos me gustaría ser más como vos… _- Hizo una pausa. – _Ya sabes… Un poco más…_

_¿Sexy? ¿Sensual? ¿Caliente?_ – Arrojó sin respirar, observándola de arriba abajo. – _Tenés unas piernas deliciosas. _– Juntando los dedos, depositó un beso sobre ellos. – _Deberías aprovecharlas más._

_¡No hablo de lo físico!_ – Suspiró. _– Hablo por lo desinteresada que sos… _- La observó de reojo. _– Sin ofender._

_No me ofendes… ¡Lo soy! –_ Sonrió con una mueca. _– La vida me llevó a serlo y soy feliz así._

_¿Cómo te enteraste de la audición? –_ Observó hacia el frente.

_Un panfleto._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Lo dejaron sobre la barra, lo leí, me interesó y acá estoy. _– Notó la actitud adoptada por la morocha. – _Al parecer es mi día de suerte, porque gracias a vos, estoy a siete cabezas por pisar para llegar a la fama._

_Ocho..._ – Contuvo una risilla algo inexplicable, incluso para ella misma. - _Te olvidaste de la mía_.

_¡Somos las últimas!_ – Expresó Lucy con énfasis captando la atención de la gente delante suyo. - _¡Las ultimas! –_ Ambos ojos parecían salirse de sus cavidades.

_¡Cool!_ – Sonrió Brittany. – _Las últimas serán las primeras… O eso leí por ahí._

_La única manera que seamos las primeras es que se de vuelta la fila. _– Suspiró infundiéndose de paciencia.

Retirando levemente el cuerpo de la fila, buscaba observar a groso modo cuantas personas se encontraban delante de ellas. _– Diez, veinte, cuarenta… -_ Comenzó a contar para continuar la realización mentalmente.

Ciento treinta personas, aproximadamente, había contado. Llegando prácticamente al final o mejor dicho al principio de la fila, una figura captó su atención. Podía notar la mitad de un cuerpo, de estatura media tirando a baja, cabello lo suficientemente largo y castaño.

Una mujer común y corriente para cualquier mirada, excepto para los ojos de Lucy.

Achicándolos con lentitud, tratando de analizar a la perfección la situación que estaba viendo, podía notar como la mano izquierda de aquella mujer sujetaba una especie de libreta. Había visto esa imagen con anterioridad.

La había visto y no recordaba donde.

Cerrando los parpados pesadamente, buscaba rememorar el acontecimiento que ahora mismo no lograba conectar.

_¿Están llamando?_ – Consultó Brittany, intentando observar lo mismo que la rubia. - _¡Lucy! _– La golpeó en el brazo. _- ¿Están llamando?_ – Repitió al notar la atención.

La miró sorprendida, saliendo de ese ensimismamiento de forma repentina y casi sin tiempo para procesarlo. - _No me toques de nuevo._ – Frunció el ceño. – _Hay algo que se llama espacio personal._ – Generó una línea invisible. - _¡Respeta el mío!_

Los ojos y la boca de la skater se abrieron a la par. Un silencio lo suficientemente extenso, se hizo dueño de la situación. – _Vaya… -_ Masculló. – _Vos no estás bien de la cabeza._

Ignorando lo dicho, observando hacia el frente nuevamente, buscaba recobrar esa visual que había adquirido.

Necesitaba determinar de qué se trataba.

Debía entender porque esa imagen le llamaba tanto la atención, porque aquella mujer y sobre todo esa libreta, provocaban esa sensación dentro suyo.

Era en vano, la fila se movía y esa imagen que parecía tan clara hasta hacia unos minutos, había desaparecido en un parpadeo. ¿Habría sido una ilusión?

_¡Siguiente!_

_Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y vengo para la audición. – _Suspiró escuetamente. – Me _presento para el puesto de cantante._ – Sonrió al finalizar la frase.

_Bien señorita Berry._ – Exclamó un señor de bigotes, mientras afinaba la punta de los mismos. - _¿Por qué motivo desea formar parte de esta banda?_

_Porque amo cantar, es mi sueño._ – Suspiró. – _Siempre aspire ser alguien en este medio y considero que esta posibilidad es única._

_¿Por qué deberíamos elegirla entre toda la gente que hay presente?_ – Arrojó tomando nota.

_Porque se arrepentirían si no lo hicieran._ – Pensó un instante con claridad. – _Quiero decir… Soy una persona muy instruida, estudio y estudie mucho durante mi corta vida._

_¿Es mayor de edad cierto? _– Frunció el ceño al observar el aspecto de la muchacha. Afirmó con el rostro. - _¿Considera que su aspecto es el ideal para encabezar una banda de rock?_

_Si lo soy._ – Tragó saliva. - _Considero que la primera impresión se puede modificar con el correr de los días._ – Humedeció los labios al finalizar la frase.

_¡Siguiente!_

_Me llamo Santana López y me presento para cualquier puesto._ – Cruzó los brazos entre sí.

_¿Toca cualquier instrumento?_ – Tomó nota mientras esperaba la respuesta.

_Toco la guitarra, pero puedo aprender… Lo único que quiero es triunfar._ – Elevó una ceja.

_¿Por qué motivos?_ – Arrojó sin levantar la vista.

_Fama, dinero, chicas._ – Pensó un instante. – _Eventos llenos de buena comida, alcohol y más chicas._ – Notó la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. - _¿Qué? ¿Siglo veintiuno y seguimos con el temita de la homofobia?_

_No es eso._ – Aclaró la garganta. – _Solo me sorprendió la sencillez con que expresó sus gustos sexuales._

_Más de la mitad de esas mujeres debe ser lesbiana. –_ Señaló la puerta.

_¿Qué la diferencia de ellas?_ – Elevó el mentón. - _¿Por qué habría de elegirla entre todas las demás?_

_Porque no tengo nada que perder… _- Carraspeó. - _Porque no me avergüenzo de lo que soy y porque este cuerpo no lo tiene cualquiera._ – Sonrió con algo de picardía.

_¡Siguiente!_

_¿Falta mucho?_ – Expresó Brittany mascando chicle con notoriedad.

El ceño de Lucy se frunció con fuerza. _- ¿Podes comer bien?_ – Volvió a ojear la fila. – _Faltaran unas… Veinte personas._ – Llegó a decir antes de dar un nuevo paso hacia delante.

_Estoy nerviosa, por eso mastico tan enérgicamente._ – Expresó con dificultad entre cada apertura de su mandíbula. Aquellos ojos verdes no dejaban de observarla. - _¿Crees que tengo posibilidades?_

_No sé de qué es la audición._ – Sonrió con falsedad.

_De canto… Para formar una banda._ – Incrementó la velocidad tras cada palabra emitida, sumando el cuerpo al acto. Lo sacudía con vigor. _– Banda de rock… rock pesado… O algo similar._

_¿Cantás?_ – Arrojó tajante.

_Un poco… - _Sonrió._ - Mi fuerte es la batería._ – Sonrió luego de reventar un globo efectuado con la goma de mascar. – _Canalizo mi ansiedad y nerviosismo por ahí._

_¿Sos nerviosa?_ – Abrió la boca al igual que ambos ojos. - _¡No me había dado cuenta! – _Acotó con ironía.

_¿Cómo te soporta mi hermano?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Sos tan pedante._

Rió irónicamente. – _Tu hermano y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo… No tiene que soportarme demasiado._ – Tosió. – _El modela, yo lo fotografío… - _Devolvió el gesto facial._ - Igual gracias por el elogio._

_Sé que se acuestan así que no te hagas la desentendida._ – Masculló sin retirar la vista de aquella fila.

Avanzando con un ritmo considerable, ambas mantenían la postura, al igual que la línea recta. El rostro de Lucy se palideció al oír lo que Brittany estaba diciendo con la mayor soltura del universo. No sabía si Sam le había contando, si estaba buscando que fuese ella quien le contase para confirmar unas simples sospechas.

No sabía que responder.

_No hace falta que me respondas._ – Agregó luego de un silencio considerable.

_No pensaba responderte… De mi vida privada no hablo._ – Concisamente buscaba salir del mal trago.

_¡Siguiente!_

Era su turno.

Brittany inhalaba profundo buscando hacerse de valor para ingresar a aquella sala donde la esperaba el éxito o el fracaso.

Lucy se mantenía al margen de todo.

Simplemente se limitaba a observar como ese manojo de nervios comenzaba su trayecto hacia el lugar indicado.

_¿Solo quedan dos?_ – Se escuchó por lo bajo un comentario desde dentro. _- ¡Que entren juntas!_ – Gritó con énfasis.

_Pero yo… -_ Intentó explicar pero no pudo lograrlo.

Aquellos ojos verdes se encontraban completamente abiertos ante la presencia de varias personas detrás de una mesa rectangular y extensa. Dejando que fuese la skater quien se encargara de la situación, se limitó a observar.

Como era su costumbre, observaba todo lo que acontecía sin intenciones de participar.

_¿Qué onda?_ – Arrojó Brittany sin dejar de mascar chicle.

_Buenas tardes, ¿Su nombre y para qué se presenta?_ – Consultó observándola por encima de los lentes.

_Brittany Pierce, man._ – Sonrió. – _Me presento para el puesto de baterista._

Las cejas de la rubia se elevaron a la par al oír aquello. Al igual que todos los presentes, la sorpresa fue general.

_¿Anda en skate?_ – Indagó al notar la tabla de madera bajo el brazo. _- ¿Qué la llevó a presentarse?_

_No ando en skate, vivo y disfruto el skate._ – Corrigió con autoridad y Lucy meció el rostro sujetándose el tabique. – _Me presento porque amo la música y tal vez no parezca pero tengo demasiada energía para canalizar… - _Dejó caer la tabla ante ella, sujetándolo desde un extremo con la punta del pie._ - ¡Tocar la batería me lleva a eso!_

_¿Por qué deberíamos elegirla?_ – Anotó rápidamente en la libreta.

_No lo sé._ – Permitió que el skate tocase el suelo por completo. – _Yo no voy a decirle porque deben o no elegirme… Si lo hacen, cool y sino, ya tendré la posibilidad de triunfar en otra ocasión._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Hago esto por amor, pasión y devoción… No por un interés ni económico, ni de fama. _

Asimilando lo dicho, tomando nota de lo mismo, dirigió la mirada a aquella mujer rubia y absorta en si misma que se encontraba a un costado.

_¿Y usted?_ – Expresó con rapidez.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la situación. - _¿Yo? –_ Sujetó el pecho con firmeza. - _¿Me habla a mi?_ – Notó la afirmación con el rostro. – _No, no, no._ – Rió nerviosa. – _Yo solo vengo de acompañante._

_¿No canta?_ – Cuestionó.

_Si… Pero de forma amateur. _– Frunció el ceño. – _No me interesa una bandita de rock y esas cosas._

_¿Su nombre?_ – No perdió el tiempo.

_Lucy._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Lucy…?_ – Hizo una pausa aguardando la respuesta.

_Lucy Fabray._ – Agregó. - _¿Por qué toma nota? ¿No entendió que no estoy para presentarme?_ – Fue desafiante.

_Creo que su aspecto es el que más se asemeja a lo que estamos buscando._ – Retiró los lentes por completo. – _Hermosa, rubia, sensual, algo desafiante y con aspecto culto._ – Sonrió. - _¿Si fuese elegida no le interesaría la oportunidad?_ – Carraspeó. – _Digo… Dijo que sabia cantar, amateur o no, el resto se aprende._

_Pero…_ - Intentó emitir un comentario, pero fue en vano.

_¿Toca algún instrumento? –_ Evitó observarla.

_Dije que no me interesaba._ – Respondió concluyentemente.

_¿Podría responder la pregunta?_ – Ignoró lo dicho.

_La guitarra y el piano._ – Confesó entre un suspiro. – _Así me paguen toda la plata del mundo, o me ofrezcan la fama eterna… No me interesa._

_¿A qué se dedica? _- Cruzó los dedos, situando ambos codos sobre la mesa. – _Realmente me interesa saber sobre usted._

Una ceja se arqueó confusamente. – _Y a mí no me interesa que usted lo sepa._ – Sonrió. – _No lo tome a mal, pero lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es tema mío… No voy a compartirlo con un extraño._

_Es fotógrafa._ – Arrojó Brittany entrometiéndose. – _Fotografía a mi hermano… Sam. _– Fue más explícita.

_Gracias Britt._ – Masculló entre dientes.

_Así que es fotógrafa, señorita Fabray._ – Efectuó una mueca. - _¿Realmente le alcanza para vivir?_

_No me doy lujos, pero vivo bien._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Tengo un estilo de vida que llevan a que mis gastos se reduzcan al cincuenta por ciento de lo que consume la gente normal. _– Pensó un instante. - _¿A qué quiere llegar señor? –_ Recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua._ - Digo… ¿No sería mejor que se focalice en la persona que tengo a mi lado que realmente viene a presentarse?_ – Sonrió con superioridad.

_Ya nos focalizamos en ella y está dentro de nuestras posibles elecciones. – _Se colocó de pie. – _Nos interesa usted._

_¿Por qué?_ – Humedeció ambos labios. – _No me venga con tecnicismos y halagos mediocres porque de seguro algunas de las chicas presentes con anterioridad cumple con sus expectativas._

_Es cierto._ – Caminó hacia ella. – _De hecho ya tenemos en vista a las chicas en las que vamos a interesarnos_. – Hizo una pausa. – _La diferencia con usted, es que tiene algo que ellas no._

_¿Está buscando convencerme?_ – Adoptó una postura defensiva. – _Si su forma de hacerlo es siendo "correctamente educado" desde ya le digo que no pierda el tiempo._

_Tiene clase._ – Fue conciso. – _No es necesario conocerla con profundidad para que se note lo intelectual que puede llegar a ser… Su cara lo dice todo._ – Sonrió. – _Como ya le dije, tiene exactamente lo que estamos buscando._ – Suspiró. – _Belleza, intelecto y sensualidad._ – Elevó las cejas a la par. – _Tómelo como un trabajo, al igual que la fotografía… ¿Va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? – _Hizo una pausa. _– A lo mejor es la única vez en la vida._

Abriendo la boca por completo, realizando bocanadas de aire al igual que un pez fuera del agua, buscaba que sus cuerdas vocales se negaran ante tal petición. Mentalmente decía que no, pero la realidad era lo que el cuerpo estaba dispuesto a transmitir.

La realidad era que no lograba negarse ante tal tentativa.

* * *

Y un día, terminó** Glee.** Llueve, como si fuesen lágrimas... Bue, me fui a la mierda.

¡Larga vida a los fics!

Ohhh... ¿Qué viste Lu?

Una audición. Cuatro posibles elegidas. _¿Una banda?_

**¡SING IT FOR THE WORLD!**

Las actualizaciones son semanales porque estoy teniendo poco tiempo para escribir.

De sus firmas y aceptación, depende mi motivación. Asi que nada... Sobran las palabras.

_Love is in the air._

**Próxima capitulo:** Miercoles.

_"Una razón para vivir"**  
**_

.net/s/7698431/1/Una_Razon_para_Vivir

_"No me dejes caer"_

.net/s/7873147/1/No_me_dejes_caer


	6. Golpes del destino

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**6. **Golpes del destino.

Lunes 16 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

"_De vez en cuando tener algunas horas que sean tuyas, que no querés compartir con tus amigos o tu familia, esas horas en las cuales nadie te molesta, te llevan a replantearte y escribir. Son de uno porque en esas aguas turbias nada la memoria, recalcula, vuelve a medir, ve con otros ojos las mismas experiencias ya vividas._

_Ahí mismo, donde una adolescente desesperada intentaba determinar que era real, hoy se puede apreciar a una mujer que sin apuro va desmalezando lo que quedó en el camino. _

_Cada detalle reescrito. _

_Cada sensación revivida._

_A veces es la historia misma la que te lleva a tener veinte minutos para poder escribir, pensar y volver a sentarte en aquel mismo lugar para poder sufrir. De lejos, esta vez, las mismas penas, los mismos olvidos, las mismas angustias. Se puede contar lo mismo sin que suene igual, hay varias versiones de cada hora, de cada anécdota, de cada persona. _

_Uno puede ser, o mostrarse, una persona madura que creció a causa de las piedras que le colocó la vida. O puede ser, todavía, esa adolescente encaprichada, marcada por el destino, con un dolor submarino nadando en la oscuridad del olvido algo que todavía no logró traer a la realidad. _

_Quizás esto no es más que una simple señal de que debo sentarme y replantearme todo lo que nos tocó vivir. _

_Tal vez ahora si tenga una explicación. _

_No ignoró que vaya a doler, pero cuando ese dolor se extinga, entre las cenizas solo quedara libertad"._

_¿Cómo empezaste la semana?_ – Consultó Luz al notar como Rachel se recostaba en aquel diván habitual.

Suspiró profundamente y situó ambas manos sobre el pecho. – _Como siempre… Más de lo mismo._ – Resopló para sí misma. – _Teniendo en cuenta la poca cantidad de horas que lleva el día, no me extraña que transcurra de tal modo._

_¿Todavía no te llamaron de esa audición?_ – Agregó tomando nota.

_No._ – Dirigió la vista hacia ella. _- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Tanto se me nota?_ – Cerró los ojos. – _Igual no es solo eso… Todavía sigo mal por el encuentro con Quinn… Que no me haya reconocido, verla y después volver a no hacerlo…_ - Resopló. - _Todo se suma._

_Lo noto en tu manera de expresarte… Tenés un dejo de desilusión en las palabras._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Debés ser más positiva._

_¡Lo soy!_ – Rió para sí misma. _– Es difícil ir por la vida creyendo que estas despierto y de pronto pasa algo inesperado que te sacude por completo y aquello… Aquello es lo que te despierta realmente._ – Volvió la vista al techo. – _Le aseguro que trato de ser positiva, pero la vida no me da tregua…_ _¿Me entiende?_ – No esperó respuesta. _- ¿Cree en la posibilidad de que algo nos despierte de ese sueño profundo que es el soñar despierto?_

_Es un poco paradójico._ – Carraspeó acomodándose correctamente sobre el sillón individual donde se encontraba. – _Pero teniendo en cuenta tu pregunta, considero que no hay mejor manera de despertar que con un sueño._

_No logro comprenderla completamente._ – Musitó con algo de confusión.

_¿Por qué no querés que te llamen de esa audición?_ – Se dispuso a tomar nota.

_Nunca dije eso…_ - Disminuyó el tono al notar la atenta mirada. – _Bueno, puede que lo haya dicho… Porque cambie de parecer, creo que esa banda no es para mí._

Inspiró profundo. – _Cuando uno es chico, se tiene algo muy en claro: Tu juguete preferido es tuyo. Si ves que alguien lo quiere, no tenés dudas a la hora de decir: Es mío._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Me seguís?_ – Notó la afirmación con el rostro. – _Lo defendés con uñas y dientes… Defendés lo tuyo, tu lugar, tu juguete pero siempre va a haber alguien que viene a disputártelo._ – Fue interrumpida.

_¿Y qué pasa si aparece una persona, o incluso el recuerdo de una, y donde había dos ahora hay tres? _– No esperó respuesta. _- ¡Estás en una competencia!_

_Yo creo que la palabra competencia, en este caso, está mal utilizada._ – Cerró la libreta y se sentó de igual a igual. – _Muchas personas creen que ser competitivo es un defecto, nunca lo ven como una virtud… Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿No es cuando no tenemos competencia que dejamos de creer?_ – Elevó una ceja.

Los labios de Rachel se unieron a la vez que el rostro se mecía procesando lo dicho. Ambas manos se juntaron entre sí, a la vez que entrelazó los dedos en busca de una respuesta que abarcara la pregunta realizada.

_Este no es mi sueño Luz._ – Musitó con algo de vergüenza. – _Mi sueño es otro…_

_Mi punto de vista es que la competencia es la falsa creencia de que para que alguien gane, otro tiene que perder… Para que alguien exista, otro tiene que desaparecer._ – Buscó los ojos de la morocha. – _Olvidarte que nada es tuyo y que todo lo que tenés lo podes perder puede provocar que te duermas y ahí es cuando se necesita de un sueño para despertarte._

_¿Me quiere decir que mas allá de que Quinn no sea como la soñé, tengo que luchar por encontrar a esa mujer que se asemeja tanto a ella?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿A esa mujer que vi?_

_Lo que digo es que se necesita de un buen competidor para mantenerse activo y crecer. _– Tragó saliva. _– No hace falta que otro pierda para que eso suceda porque la verdadera competencia es cuando todos, de alguna manera ganan algo…_ - Sonrió ínfimamente. – _Si tu sueño o tu motivación es encontrarla, entonces bienvenido sea… - _Recobró la postura inicial. -_ Forja tu propio destino._

_No tengo ninguna garantía de que ese sueño vaya a cumplirse. _– Humedeció los labios.

_Por eso son sueños y esa inseguridad que tenés es la que lleva a que te esfuerces para ser mejor._ – Sonrió. – _Para que la acción de elegir se dé en cada día._ – Volvió a abrir la libreta. – _Rachel, de lo que si hay garantías es que si no aspiras a ser mejor, no existe forma de que lo seas realmente._

_Juro que entiendo lo que me dice._ – Sujetó el pecho con vigor. – _Cada palabra emitida me llega a lo más profundo del corazón pero no sé qué es lo que me retine, lo que me lleva a dar un paso hacia atrás… - _Presionó los parpados, apenadamente_. - Me pasa algo muy raro y es demasiado difícil de explicar._ – Resopló transmitiendo la saturación que la invadía.

_Contame._ – Masculló situando el bolígrafo en posición para comenzar a transcribir lo dicho. – _Al menos intenta transmitírmelo._

_Lo noto más que nada por las noches… - _Pensó un instante. _- Me acuesto a dormir, tengo demasiado sueño pero no duermo._ – Observó de reojo, tras una afirmación sin efectuar sonido por parte de Luz. – _Soy feliz, no tengo todo lo que quiero, pero lo soy porque quiero todo lo que tengo pero igualmente eso no evita que sienta este vacío… Que sienta que me falta algo. _– Suspiró. _– No es que esto me inquiete, ni que me haga sentir perdida o algo por el estilo…_ - Meció el rostro presionando el entrecejo. - _¿Qué es?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Y no me diga que es falta de sentido porque mi vida está llena de eso. _– Notó la atenta mirada de su terapeuta. – _No sé que es, es un dolor acá…_ - Sujetó el pecho. – _En el corazón… Le juro que es algo rarísimo._

_Eso se llama desilusión._ – Terminó de escribir. _– Estás desilusionada porque mas allá de ser feliz, no logras completar tus objetivos y siendo como sos…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

Un sonido irrumpió la sesión.

El móvil de Rachel sonaba con fuerza dentro de la cartera. Los ojos de la morocha se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el objeto a la vez que alternaba la mirada con Luz.

_Per…Perdón_. – Titubeó abriéndola. – _No entiendo quien puede llamarme… Todos mis contactos saben que a esta hora tengo terapia. _– Buscó justificarse mientras intentaba localizarlo.

Observó la pantalla del mismo pudo divisar como la leyenda de _"Privado" _se hacía presente.

No entendía quien podía ser a esas horas y más sin reconocer de qué número se trataba. Rápidamente, luego de dudarlo unos segundos, cortó aquel sonido.

_Disculpe._ – Arrojó observándola. – _Debía ser equivocado._

Una leve sonrisa a modo de entendimiento se le dibujó en el rostro, a la vez que releía rápidamente donde había quedado su explicación. _– Te decía que…_ - Nuevamente tuvo que detener el relato.

Ese teléfono volvió a sonar.

La mirada de la morocha buscó canalizar el ruido de aquella llamada pero claramente no tenia poderes visuales para efectuarlo. Notando como Luz simplemente le indicaba que atendiese, procedió a realizarlo luego de corroborar que se trataba del mismo número privado.

_Perdón... Nuevamente._ – Musitó rápidamente, atendiendo la llamada.

**Rachel** - ¿Hola?

**Paul **- ¿Señorita Berry?

**Rachel **– Si… Ell…Ella habla, ¿Quién la busca?

**Paul **– Soy Paul Epworth, la llamo de XL Recording, por la audición a la cual se presentó hace exactamente una semana.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par, observando con claridad a su terapeuta pero sin verla realmente, buscó encontrar palabras para describir los sentimientos que la invadían.

**Paul** - ¿Señorita Berry? ¿Sigue ahí?

**Rachel **– Si, si, si… Disculpe… ¿A qué debo su llamado?

**Paul** – Es la ultima que me queda pendiente por avisar… Fue elegida para conformar la banda.

**Rachel **- ¿Cómo?

**Paul **– Que fue elegida para conformar la banda a la cual se presentó… ¿Me escucha con claridad?

**Rachel **- ¿Yo? ¿Está seguro?

**Paul** – Si señorita Berry, la esperamos hoy para ultimar detalles de su contrato… ¿Se encuentra disponible?

**Rachel** - ¡Por supuesto! Digo… ¿A qué hora me necesitaría?

**Paul** – Cuanto antes.

**Rachel** – En una hora estoy por ahí… ¿Está bien?

**Paul** – Perfecto, la esperamos en el estudio… Y por cierto, ¡Enhorabuena!

Escuchó como el pitido efectuado por el aparato, determinaba que la conversación había finiquitado. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia aquella atenta mirada. Su mandíbula no lograba que ambos labios se juntase, pudiendo sentir como permanecía abierta por completo.

_¿Y bien?_ – Consultó conteniendo la sonrisa.

_Fui elegida…_ - Musitó. - _¡Fui elegida!_ – Gritó con euforia.

Rápidamente el gesto emitido por el rostro cambió de felicidad a una tristeza notable. Frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar analizando la información que rondaba por su interior.

_Parecías contenta hasta hace al menos… Cinco segundos. _– Arrojó Luz dubitativamente.

_Lo es… Siempre soñé con la fama, con triunfar en lo que realmente me hace feliz_… - Hizo una pausa. – _Eso es la música… Pero las cosas no son como antes._ – Suspiró. – _Temo que esto sea una distracción de mi real objetivo._

_¿Encontrar a Quinn?_ – Agregó intentando comprender.

_Exacto… - _Afirmó con el rostro._ - No quiero focalizarme en otra cosa que no sea en ella._ – Mordió el labio inferior.

Recorría las hojas de la libreta donde tomaba nota, la cual permanecía abierta, mientras buscaba con énfasis algo dentro. -_ Es imposible, dijo el orgullo… Es arriesgado, dijo la experiencia… No tiene sentido, dijo la razón… Inténtalo, susurró el corazón._ – Expresó mediante la lectura.

_¿Y eso?_ – Frunció el ceño al escucharlo. - _¿Qué me quiere decir?_

_Esto es algo que me dijiste en una de las primeras sesiones. _– Elevó la vista._ - Que sigas a tu corazón... Eso intento decirte. _– Fue concisa. – _Las cosas pasan por algún motivo._

"_Vacío, desesperación, encontrar a Quinn, eso necesito. Tengo la absurda esperanza de volver a verla, de encontrarme con su pelo rosa y saber que me pertenece. Después de todo lo que pasó, de la angustia que tuve que padecer, tengo miedo de que aquella imagen no vuelva nunca más a mí. _

_No puedo dormir, necesito saber dónde está, como está, si está viva, o si no es más que una simple ilusión. Ni tiempo para llorar tengo por culpa de esta búsqueda insaciable. _

_Estoy perdida._

_Siento un vacío inmenso que no logro llenarlo de ningún modo. La realidad es que mi vida no es igual sin ella. No tengo hambre, no como prácticamente. _

_Sin ella soy otra persona. Es como si viviese porque tengo que hacerlo. _

_A veces es difícil explicárselo a otros, a veces es difícil transmitir lo que mi cerebro piensa, a veces es difícil comprender lo que mi corazón expresa. _

_No quiero llorarla más, solo quiero encontrarla"_

Un bocinazo escandaloso logró volverla a la realidad.

Subiendo con rapidez al cordón, salvaba su vida. A punto se encontraba de ser arrollada por un camión. Nuevamente las voces de su mente la llevaban a otra realidad.

Realidad donde prefería vivir.

Caminaba sin pesar, pensaba arduamente si debía presentarse a ese lugar donde había sido citada o si debía seguir con su monótona vida. La calle vacía y desolada provocaba que aquel análisis interno se volviese más profundo. El frío presente, llevaba a que todo se magnificara.

Aunque su cuerpo no fuese capaz de sentir lo suficiente.

"_Soy Rachel Berry, amo la música, sueño con ser cantante en algún momento. Siempre tuve los pies sobre la tierra y los ojos mirando al cielo. Siempre estuve entre dos mundos, viviendo con intensidad mi vida en la tierra y soñando al observar las estrellas. _

_Hoy lo sé, hoy puedo ser una que brille con claridad. _

_Hoy tengo esa posibilidad y no sé cómo reaccionar ante ella. Mi alma y mi mente están preparadas para esto pero mi corazón los detiene con ímpetu. _

_Resisto. _

_Mi cuerpo se entrega y mi ser se resiste. _

_Tantas veces me cuestiono el porqué de resistir. Resistir para encontrarse con uno mismo o simplemente para sobrevivir. _

_¿Por qué resisto? ¿Resisto por ella? _

_Resistir es lo único que me queda cuando ya no tengo nada. _

_Resisto con el corazón, con el alma, con los ojos, con las manos, con todo mi cuerpo. Resisto con los pies en la tierra y mi esperanza en el cielo"_

Mientras avanzaba esa última cuadra como si fuese eterna, observaba el reloj del teléfono.

Estaba en hora.

Sabía que unos simples pasos cambiaran su vida para siempre. La posible fama, grabar un disco, giras, conciertos. Si triunfaba, muchas cosas cambiarían, entre ellas, su objetivo principal.

Inhaló con profundidad, observó hacia arriba, y leyó el cartel que llevaba el nombre de la productora. Intentó procesar aquellas letras, releyéndolas una y otra vez, buscando infundirse del coraje necesario para adentrarse en esa aventura.

A la vez que recorría un pasillo desolado, intentaba determinar de cual puerta se trataba. Buscaba con intensidad el número correspondiente a lo dicho por la recepcionista pero al parecer no era su día de suerte.

Alternando la mirada con aquellas puertas, sin dejar de sujetar dicho papel en una de las manos junto a la libreta que siempre la acompañaba, vagaba sin un rumbo fijo.

_Maldita puerta._ – Susurró. – _Todo sería más fácil si los números fuesen correlativos…_ - Refunfuñó para sí misma.

Dicha protesta se vio abatida al sentir como un trozo de madera terciada se abría de golpe y provocaba que la totalidad de su cuerpo se viese impactado por la misma. Tomándola por sorpresa, generando que la libreta volase por el aire y cayese aparatosamente, el golpe dejaba en libertad cientos de papeles sueltos en su interior. Dicho acto obligó a que Rachel se agachase de forma inmediata.

Pudo notar como una mano ajena a ella, y al parecer más veloz, tomaba la iniciativa.

Esas manos femeninas sujetaban su objeto más preciado.

Se disponían a alcanzárselo cuando con algo de torpeza y desesperación, Rachel, buscó aquel contacto. Ambas manos se tocaban de diferentes modos. Una buscaba hacerse dueña de lo que le pertenecía, mientras la otra intentaba entregarlo a su dueño original.

Diferentes energías encontradas que derivaban en una descarga eléctrica, la cual volvió a separarlas con violencia.

_¿Este es el libro que querías que viese? _

El cuerpo de Lucy se sacudió y claramente notó como la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, no había movido los labios para hablar.

Nuevamente esa voz.

Esa incansable voz, que al parecer no dormía. No lograba callarla y a decir verdad, no lograba entender porque repetía esas frases sin sentido.

_Si querés seguir con vida, nunca se te ocurra abrir esa libreta._

Observaba a la morocha frente a ella, quien con desesperación comenzaba a juntar los papeles que aún yacían por todo el suelo, sin levantar la vista.

La rubia intentaba entender el porqué de esas constantes descargas emitidas por su cuerpo. Frunciendo el ceño, notaba algo familiar en aquella figura e insistía en determinar de qué se trataba aquello.

_¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –_ Arrojó, dubitativamente.

Oía nuevamente esa voz, aquel timbre tan característico.

Los ojos de Rachel se elevaron con lentitud, para encontrarse con aquellos de color verde. Percibía como el ceño de esa mujer aún se encontraba presionado, ansiando determinar el porqué de aquella sensación de conocimiento.

Volvía a afirmar que el destino estaba empeñado en encontrarlas.

Pensando nuevamente en todo lo vivido, sentía como cada imagen pasaba rápidamente, al igual que un flash ante sus pupilas. Buscaba estipular si cada uno de los instantes de su vida se iba a repetir infinitas veces.

De ser así, se vería esclava de la eternidad ante aquella imagen donde el universo del eterno retorno descansaba sobre cada gesto de esa mismísima mujer.

_Te tengo vista de otro sitio… _- Agregó Lucy ante el mutismo de su par. - _¿Es posible?_

Solo podía observarla.

Nada salía a través de las cuerdas vocales.

Hermosos sentimientos y sombrías ideas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Rachel mientras solo podía oír aquella voz.

Esa maravillosa voz.

Cayendo en una especie de encantamiento, buscaba volver en sí. Sentía que ese momento, que al parecer era mágico, no se volvería a repetir nunca.

Nunca más.

Por lo que rápidamente su cerebro ordenó comenzar a experimentar el vértigo del acantilado y pensar que, después de todo, tal vez esa decisión de presentarse no había sido del todo errónea.

_¿Hola?_ – Repitió Lucy buscando la mirada perdida de la morocha. - _¿Estás acá?_ – Movió la mano con algo de violencia delante de esos ojos color avellana. – _Te estoy hablando._

_Si._ – Respondió finalmente. – _Dis… Disculpa._ – Humedeció los labios, moviéndose con cierto nerviosismo. – _No vi que estabas abriendo la puerta._ – Rápidamente se colocó de pie.

Imitaba el gesto parándose al lado, mientras entregaba los últimos papeles que había logrado recoger. Notaba la aceleración en los movimientos realizados mientras continuaba con el análisis interno para lograr determinar de dónde la conocía.

_Ya sé de donde te conozco._ – Espetó con absoluta seguridad.

Aquella frase provocó un desvanecimiento del tiempo.

Todo a su alrededor se pausó y el correr de los segundos se encontraba ralentizado. La morocha podía sentir como aquello solo lograba generar una carga más pesada dentro suyo.

Una carga que la destrozaba.

Cuanto más pesada es la carga, más al ras de la tierra estará nuestra vida, más real y verdadera será. Por lo contrario, la ausencia absoluta de ese peso provoca que el ser humano se vuelva más ligero que el aire, vuele hacia lo alto, se distancia de ese suelo firme, que sea real solo a medias y que sus movimientos sean tan libres como insignificantes.

Rachel lo sabía.

Había llegado el momento. Quinn, su Quinn estaba frente a ella y la había reconocido.

_¿Te acordaste de mí?_ – Consultó conteniendo la sonrisa y notando como las palabras se le entrecortaban.

_Sos la chica con la que me topé en el bar._ – Rió para sí misma. – _Al parecer nuestro destino está planeado para que sea a golpes._ – Incrementó la carcajada.

Arqueó las cejas sin control de ello sintiendo unas ganas de llorar inmensas. Podía percibir un ruido que solo ella escuchaba. Se producía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se trataba del corazón volviéndose añicos.

Estaba destrozada.

Nuevamente la desilusión la invadía y golpeaba sin previo aviso. Otra vez esa sensación de frustración consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua?

Aquella mujer no era su Quinn.

_Si…_ - Efectuó una sonrisa totalmente falsa. – _Soy yo._

_¿Estás bien?_ – Aclaró la garganta. _– Digo… del golpe en el bar, del golpe de ahora…_ - Pensó un instante. – _No te lastimé, ¿Cierto?_

Analizando la respuesta, buscaba procesar lo dicho. ¿A qué se refería con lastimar? ¿A romper sus ilusiones? Claro que si la lastimaba, la lastimaba con su presencia.

¿Pero qué culpa tenía aquella mujer de parecerse a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía? Hasta pensando en ello, podía sentir como sonaba al igual que un loco.

_No, no… No_. – Repitió las veces necesarias hasta que su mente volviese a pensar con claridad y sintiese como ella misma creía aquella mentira. _– No me hiciste nada, estoy bien… - _Carraspeó nerviosamente. -_ ¿Vos sos… - _Esperó que completase la frase.

_Soy Lucy._ – Arrojó sin mirarla.

_¿Te llamas Lucy?_ – Repitió casi instantáneamente.

_Si._ – Sonrió. _- ¿Vos?_

_Rachel…_ - Masculló. – _Me haces acordar mucho a alguien…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿A Quinn?_ – Comenzó a caminar con lentitud.

Notando el deseo de correr tras ella que la invadía, logró percibir como su cuerpo, en realidad, se encontraba estancado sobre el piso. Pesadamente, obligaba a que los pies se moviesen hasta alcanzarla.

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – Arrojó con desesperación. - _¿Conoces a Quinn?_

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, alejándose sin disimulo. – _En el bar me llamaste de ese modo… - _Hizo una pausa tratando de no mostrarse insegura._ – Pero no, no sé a quién te referís_. – Incrementó el paso buscando alejarse.

Podía sentir la mirada de la morocha observándola con intensidad. No lograba entender como sabia lo de Quinn, aunque a lo mejor no era la única que existiese. De hecho, no debería serlo, pero el simple hecho de habérselo cambiado por el segundo la llevaba a que se persiguiese más de lo debido.

Sumado a todo ese pesar, podía sentir la intensidad de esa mirada. Aquella manera de verla la desconcertaba.

Parecía que lo realizaba adrede. Parecía que la conocía.

_¿Por qué me miras así?_ – Arremetió volteándose sobre su eje sin previo aviso.

_Es que realmente me haces acordar a… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No me llamo Quinn, me llamo Lucy._ – Sonó soberbia y poco segura.

No quería sonar de ese modo. Era Lucy, una mujer segura de su presente. Realmente estaba intentando controlar los brotes psicóticos que solía tener en un pasado. Eso era Quinn para ella misma.

Su pasado.

No quería volver a él. No quería conectar con aquello que una vez la llevó a detestar su vida. No quería que esa mujer desconocida le recordase a cada segundo el porqué de esa decisión.

Aunque al parecer, los malos hábitos gobernarían a Lucy, ya que la perseverancia de Rachel la caracterizaba.

_Es que tu mirada… - _Percibió el desinterés de la otra parte. _- El tono de voz_. – Agregó notando como el rostro de la rubia cambiaba de ser amable a mostrarse algo ofuscada. – _No quiero molestarte pero… ¿No tendrás una hermana gemela? – _Hizo una pausa._ - O tal vez melliza._

_¿Por qué me seguís si no querés molestarme?_ – Indagó tajantemente.

_Estoy buscando esta puerta._ – Observó el papel. _– Creía que tal vez conocías… - _Buscó una excusa creíble para mantener el dialogo._ - Digo, a lo mejor trabajabas acá._

_No, no trabajo acá y no sé qué puerta es la que estás buscando._ – Continuó el trayecto.

Lograba oír como los pasos de esa pequeña mujer seguían detrás suyo. Sin ningún tipo de disimulo, prevalecía con aquella insistencia acerca de ese posible conocimiento. Seguía con la absurda idea de que se trataba de Quinn.

Esas palabras eran solo eso.

Palabras.

Para Rachel no se trataba de simples letras que el viento pudiese manejar a su gusto. Lo que la tal Lucy pudiese decirle, la tenía sin cuidado. Conocía los ojos verdes del amor de su vida y el pulso no le temblaba al firmar un pacto con el diablo en caso de ser necesario a la hora de afirmarlo.

Era ella.

Estaba segura.

Lucy volteó en seco frente a frente, tomándola desprevenida. - _¿Qué querés ahora?_

_¿Por qué pusiste esa cara cuando te nombre a Quinn? _– Arrojó sin anestesia.

_¿Por qué no buscas tu anhelada puerta en vez de continuar interrogándome con cosas que no te incumben? _– Suspiró al notar la mirada penetrante de la morocha.

_Conocí a alguien con ese nombre… _- Hizo una pausa.

_¿Enserio?_ – Abrió ambos ojos. - _¡Bien! _ – Sonó irónica.

_Lo que quiero decir es que…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_A ver._ – Retiró ese trozo de papel de las manos de Rachel con algo de violencia. –_ ¿Si te digo donde queda tu preciada puerta vas a dejar de torturarme? _– No esperó respuesta.

El rostro de Lucy se paralizó al notar lo que sus pupilas leían. La morocha, por su parte, solo podía mantenerse a su lado observando dicha actitud con algo de cautela.

_¿Pasó algo?_ – Arremetió con curiosidad.

_¿Vas a esta puerta?_ – Indicó volteando el papel.

Afirmó con el rostro. - _¿Por qué la sorpresa?_

Sin más preámbulos continuó el recorrido. Aún absorta ante la actitud adoptada, Rachel, optó por seguirle los pasos. Sin emitir palabra, con temor a preguntar algo, buscaba mantener el ritmo implementado por dicha mujer.

Caminando rápidamente se dirigía hacia lo que parecía conocer a la perfección. Un largo pasillo era atravesado, llevándolas a que se adentrasen en una especie de estudio de grabación donde el número reluciente a uno de los lados de la puerta indicaba ser la tan buscada.

_Es acá._ – Reafirmó dando lugar a que la morocha fuese la primera en entrar.

Abriéndola con seguridad, luego de dirigir varias miradas a la rubia que se encontraba contra el marco de la misma, se disponía a entrar. Con la mirada por el suelo, recorría ascendentemente el panorama ante ella una vez que se abría pausadamente.

La respiración se le pausó de forma inmediata. – _No puede ser…_ - Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente con el poco aire que aun contenía. – _Debes estar bromeándome…_

* * *

**·$!%·"%$&$·"!·%**

_¡SE CHOCARON!_ Yeah.

Dialogaron, sin música, sin ebrios, sin nada...

¿Que habrá detrás de esa puerta?

**Próxima capitulo:** Miercoles.

_Ari te amo._

Chau, tenia ganas de decirlo.

_"Una razón para vivir"**  
**_

.net/s/7698431/1/Una_Razon_para_Vivir

_"No me dejes caer"_

.net/s/7873147/1/No_me_dejes_caer


	7. The pretty reckless

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**7. **The Pretty Reckless.

Jueves 19 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_¿Dónde te habías metido?_ - Chilló Tina. - _Hace más de dos horas que intento ubicarte en el teléfono y está apagado._ - Cortó la nueva llamada que estaba realizando. - _¿Puede ser que seas más difícil de ubicar que el presidente?_

_Estaba en una reunión de trabajo_. - Dejó caer las cosas sobre uno de los sillones que osó toparse en su trayecto. Se encontraba apesadumbrada. - _Sabes que estoy con todo el tema de la banda._

_Lo sé y creía que esto te hacia feliz... O al menos te generaba algún tipo de ilusión_. - Hizo una pausa recordando el enojo. - _Mínimamente esperaba que me avisaras que no venias a comer._

_Perdón mamá._ - Ironizó.

_No es así Rachel, si te digo esto es porque veo el empeño que le estas poniendo al grupo y no logro entender que porcentaje de todo esto es por una satisfacción personal._ – Observó el andar de su amiga mientras esta mejoraba su postura en el sillón.

_Lo es en su totalidad._ - Se perdió dentro de la cocina para evitar el sermón que estaba recibiendo.

_¿Lo es realmente?_ – Elevó el tono. _- ¿Que tanto es por Quinn?_

_Esa mujer no es Quinn._ - Fue tajante. – _Se llama Lucy… - _Murmuró más para ella misma que para su amiga.

_¿Tengo que creer que no la miras con esos ojos? _- Notó la espalda de la morocha, quien, sin previo aviso, detuvo lo que estaba realizando e inhaló profundamente. El arqueo de sus omóplatos la delataba. - _¿Debo creerte cuando intentas mostrarte convencida de que esa tal Lucy no es Quinn?_

Suspiró lentamente. - _¿Alguna vez sentiste que esa persona por la que tanto luchaste no es capaz de valorar lo que realizaste por ella? _– Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza sin poder evitar estremecerse.

_No lo valora porque no te conoce._ – Arrojó con esperanza.

_¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?_ - Pensó un instante. - _¿Confesarle que la amo, que nos conocemos de otra vida?_ - Rió para sí misma. - _Creería que estoy loca..._

_¿Cómo sabes que esa sería su reacción?_ - Alzó una ceja mostrándose segura de las palabras emitidas. - _Tal vez necesita de ello para recordarte._

_¿Vos como reaccionarías si estuvieses en su lugar?_ - Esperó una respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio fúnebre. _- No me mientas Tina, pensarías que estoy loca._

Intentó ocultar la incomodidad, pero fue en vano. -_ Bueno, ¡Esta bien! Tal vez creería que estas un poco mal de la cabeza... _- La desesperanza se notaba en el rostro de la morocha. - _Pero eso sería hasta escuchar tu relato de los hechos._

_Somos compañeras de trabajo... No puedo arruinarlo todo._ - Dijo bebiendo de un sorbo toda el agua. - _Creo que Dios quiere arruinarme la vida… - _Recapacitó un instante._ - Aun más. _

_Creía que eras judía._ - Balbuceó por lo bajo.

_¡Que sea judía no quiere decir que no crea en él!_ - Comentó sin poder evitar una carcajada.

_Solo buscaba hacerte reír._ - Devolvió el gesto.

_Gracias..._ - Dijo en un susurro rozándole el brazo en señal de agradecimiento al acercarse al sillón para recoger sus pertenencias.

_¿Ya salís de vuelta?_ - Preguntó al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta. - _Te vendría bien comer algo._

_Como en el camino._ - Respondió mientras abría. _- Tengo que llegar a tiempo para firmar los contratos._

_¡Rachel!_ - Gritó antes de que cerrase. La otra chica le indicó con el mentón que hablase. - _Una persona sabia me dijo que el destino se forja..._

Sonrió al oír dicha frase. - _¿Que estas sugiriendo?_

_Que la vuelvas a enamorar y crees el tuyo... _– Suspiró._ - A su lado._ - Efectuó una mueca efímera para volver a depositar la atención en la tele que aun seguía prendida.

Reconsiderando lo dicho, inhaló profundamente y tomó todo el aire que podía caber en sus pulmones, se llenaba de valor para afrontar el nuevo desafío establecido. El destino ya había hecho su trabajo. Volver a unirlas.

De infinita cantidad de personas en el mundo y miles de audiciones producidas, ahí estaban las cuatro. Si eso no era destino, debía ser demasiada suerte.

No la desaprovecharía esta vez.

**Flashback: lunes 16 de febrero de 2015.**

_¡A ver si nos entendemos rubia descerebrada! _– Gritó Santana enérgicamente.

_¿WTF? – _Dijo elevando una ceja._ - ¿Cómo me dijiste ignorante?_ – Replicó Brittany sin inmutar la postura.

_¿Ignorante?_ – Abrió la boca completamente. _– No sabes con quien te estás metiendo borrega maleducada._ – Se acercó con prepotencia. - _¡Yo soy de Lima Heights!_ – Señaló amenazantemente con el dedo índice. _- Y dudo que quieras saber lo que le hacemos a mujeres como vos…_

_¡Basta ya!_ – Interrumpió Lucy de un grito interponiéndose entre ellas.

Hizo a un lado a Rachel, quien aún permanecía atónita ante lo que sus ojos veían, y tomó el control de la situación. Intentando detener la discusión acalorada que estaban presenciando, ignoró por completo la parálisis sufrida por su par.

_Me fui del cuarto porque estaban peleando con la absurda esperanza de que cuando volviese ya no estuviesen haciéndolo, ¿Y con que me encuentro?_ – Ambos ojos se abrieron a la par. – _¡Con la misma situación! _– Gritó saturadamente. - _¡Dos pendejas inmaduras! - _Resopló al culminar. - _Eso parecen. _

Ahí estaba la deseada puerta que tanto intentaba localizar.

Tratándose de un ambiente diminuto con unas seis sillas y una mesa lo suficientemente extensa. Pudo apreciar como sobre la misma se situaba una rubia sujetando un skate y mascando chicle no muy sofisticadamente, a la vez que Santana se mostraba de pie frente a ella discutiendo fehacientemente.

_Es culpa de esta sista, L._ - Murmuró cruzándose de brazos, adoptando una postura defensiva.

_Mira Margaret Thatcher_. – Arremetió la latina volteando hacia Lucy. – _Esta actitud de diva mandona que tenés, conmigo no va. _– Fue tajante. – _Deberías bajar esos aires de grandeza... Si alguien tiene alma de líder acá, esa soy yo._

Rió con ironía. - _¿Alma de líder? – _No esperó respuesta._ - ¿Estás disputando conmigo?_ – Incrementó la carcajada. _– ¡Por favor! Te lo regalo con gusto… Esto no es una pelea para mí, soy más persona que vos_. – Sonrió irónicamente.

_Esa sonrisa de propaganda de dentífrico que tenés me da nauseas._ – Recordó su objetivo principal. - _¡Y no me olvide de vos, Taylor Swift!_ - Amenazó con el dedo índice, volteando hacia la skater. - _Como que me vuelvas a llamar "sis no se qué cosa"..._ - Fue interrumpida.

_Me llamo Brittany, ¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo?_ – Evitó que emitiese algún comentario. _– Burro todavía no hablo... SISTA_. - Remarcó.

_Juro que voy a arrancarte cada extensión de ese pelo repleto de tintura que tenés._ – Amenazó notando la atenta mirada del resto de las mujeres presente.

_Sonás tan resentida…_ - Masculló Lucy, despectivamente.

Desvió la ira proveniente de sus ojos hacia la voz que la agredía._ - Las hermanas "me tiño el pelo porque me avergüenzo de lo que soy" se defienden. _– Unió ambas palmas de las manos, situándolas junto a una mejilla. – _¡Ohhhh cuanta ternura!_ – Rodó los ojos con ironía.

_¿Son hermanas?_ – Irrumpió Rachel captando la atención de todas las miradas.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como esos tres pares de ojos llenos de furia y rabia la penetraban.

Maldecía para sus adentros el simple hecho de abrir la boca cuando no era oportuno.

Apreciaba como cada músculo de su diminuto cuerpo se contraía provocando que a simple vista se notara encogida, intentaba localizar alguna pupila compasiva que la ayudase.

_¿Qué haces vos acá?_ - Arremetió Santana entrecerrando los ojos.

_¿Se conocen?_ - Inquirió Lucy intercalando su mirar con el rostro de ambas.

Ninguna se dignaba a brindar una respuesta.

La parálisis por parte de Rachel la llevaba a decir incoherencias de forma titubeante.

_Digamos que..._ - No logró continuar.

_¡No me digas que vos sos la restante! _- Rió Santana con ironía al entender la situación. - _Si algo le faltaba a esta fiesta era un maldito duende ayudante de Santa._ - Caminó dentro del cuarto.

_Esta mujer está empezando a molestarme..._ - Murmuró la skater mascando chicle como era su costumbre.

_Bueno Rachel, como verás..._ - Continuó la latina, ignorando lo dicho con anterioridad. - _¡Bienvenida a la jaula de las locas!_

Ahí estaban. Las cuatro. Juntas como en su otra vida.

Estaban juntas, a punto de formar una banda.

La falta de aire se hacía presente y los pulmones comenzaban a pasarle factura al respecto. El brillo en los ojos de sus pares, le determinaba que aquellas mujeres de aspectos casi idénticos, no tenían de la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría dentro suyo. De lo importante que era ese absurdo encuentro para ella.

Eran absolutas desconocidas entre sí.

_¿Se conocen de antes?_ – Finalmente buscó consuelo en unos ojos verdes que claramente no eran como recordaba.

_Gracias a Dios no._ - Suspiró Lucy. _- Si la conociese de antes, estaría sin vida desde hace varios minutos._

_¿Vos y cuantas más?_ – Santana elevó el mentón, a la vez que acercaba su cuerpo lo suficiente de forma prepotente.

_¡Bienvenidas!_ - Expresó un efusivo hombre ingresando por la puerta. - _¿Como las trata la convivencia?_

La vista de las cuatro se dirigió enérgicamente hacia el señor que hacia la entrada triunfal en aquel infierno repleto de entes furiosos y deseosos de sangre.

_¡MAL!_ - Gritaron las tres al unísono con la misma fuerza de un altavoz.

Rachel simplemente se limitaba a observar cada movimiento encontrándose en el sitio indicado pero, simplemente, vagando por él.

¿Estaría soñando? ¿Aquello seria producto de su imaginación? Todas esas mujeres que en algún momento formaron parte de su vida, estaban allí.

Juntas, a punto de afrontar un desafío.

Si bien la mayoría disentía lo suficiente con la imaginada, la realidad era que físicamente nada se había modificado.

Su mayor interés era Quinn, quien al parecer no se llamaba de ese modo. Más allá de lo que Tina o Luz podrían decirle, ella estaba segura, esos ojos eran únicos y esa mujer era la suya.

_Al parecer no se encuentran a gusto con la compañía que tienen._ - Sonrió con algo de malicia.

_¡Claro que no!_ - Espetó Santana. - _¿Como se le ocurre que pueda estar contenta compartiendo el mismo aire con una frígida, una skater que habla idioma idiota y una gnoma? _– Resopló, indignada. La risa del señor frente a ellas incrementó. - _¿Y usted de qué demonios se está riendo?_

_Aunque parezca extraño, estoy de acuerdo con el intento de mujer que tengo a mi lado. –_ Irrumpió sonriendo con ironía hacia la latina y evitando que alguien pudiese responder antes que ella. - _¿Acaso esto es una especie de tortura?_ - Agregó Lucy, tragando saliva con dificultad. - _¡Usted parece Jigsaw y nosotras sus conejitas de india a perfeccionar!_

_¡Tienen que estar bromeando!_ - Arrojó Brittany saltando de la mesa donde se encontraba sentada. -_ ¿Es una especie de reallity show bro?_ - Abrió los ojos completamente. - _¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la rubia! – _Sujetó el skater con fuerza._ – Yo me largo al asfalto man._

_No seas idiota rubia hueca._ - Atacó Santana. _- Esto es por la audición de la banda_. - Volvió la mirada hacia aquel hombre que solo se limitaba a sonreír cada vez con más ímpetu. _- No es que me este quejando... De hecho me encuentro a gusto rodeada de mujeres hermosas..._ - No logró continuar.

_Cerra la boca de una vez y dejalo hablar._ - Elevó la palma obligándola a que se detuviese. - _¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Qué otra prueba necesita para darse cuenta que no somos compatibles?_ - Explicó Lucy, conservando la postura.

Casi por arte de mágica el silencio se hizo partícipe de esa disputa. Paz que parecía inalcanzable.

Juntando ambas manos entre sí, inspiró profundamente. - _Bien, me alegro que decidieran tomar silencio. – _Suspiró._ - Este es el motivo principal por el cual fueron elegidas._ - Observo rápidamente el rostro de todas. - _Por las diferentes personalidades que tiene cada una..._ – Se detuvo un instante buscando hacerlas razonar. _– Mi nombre es __Paul Epworth, como ya todas sabrán, y voy a ser el representante de esta banda que vamos a crear._

_¿Y como se supone que vayamos a trabajar en equipo, bro?_ - Indagó la skater recobrando su manera de mascar chicle. – _Si no entraba por el trozo de madera, la inadaptada social se iba a las manos con L._ – Santana simplemente rodó los ojos.

_Eso es lo que ustedes tienen que decidir._ – Sonrió nuevamente. - _¿Están dispuestas a dejar de lado las diferencias y triunfar en el mundo de la música?_

El rostro de las cuatro se mostraba inmolado.

Regalándose algunas miradas cómplices y otras no tanto, los ojos de Lucy se encontraron con aquellos color avellana de Rachel. Lo que dura un pestañeo fue el tiempo que ambas estuvieron apreciándose.

Rápidamente el silencio adquirido volvió a perderse dentro de un barullo.

_¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?_ - Consultó la latina achicando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

La postura adoptada era la de un negociador.

_Del 40% de las ganancias que logren generar._ - Hizo una pausa. - _El 10% para cada una._ - Finiquitó esperando una respuesta favorable.

_Boe._ - Murmuró Brittany. _- ¿Y el 60% restante?_

_40% me pertenece por ser el representante, mientras el 20% va dirigido hacia el dueño del bar que les deje realizar la presentación. _- Carraspeó. - _Creo que es un buen número para todos._

_¡Exijo el 60% para nosotras!_ - Arremetió Santana captando la atención de sus posibles, futuras, compañeras. - ¿_Qué? – _Alzó los hombros._ - Después de todo ellos no son nada sin nuestras virtudes._

_Yo estoy fuera._ - Irrumpió Lucy, logrando un vacio inmenso dentro del pequeño ambiente. _- Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que la música no me interesa en lo absoluto... No entiendo porque la elección._

Amenazó con retirarse pero nuevamente un comentario, de la única voz masculina que se encontraba presente, la llevó a detenerse en seco.

_Cada una fue elegida por una característica que la hace única_. - Comenzó la explicación. - _Si bien, señorita Fabray, sabemos que usted no quería participar, consideramos que su aspecto físico aporta demasiado a la banda... Al igual que el timbre de voz con el que cuenta. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Tiene la capacidad de ser sexy y aparentar angelical sin necesidad de emitir una sola palabra._

_¡Con esa cola cualquiera aportaría al grupo! _- Gritó la latina ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia. - _¿Donde firmo? – _Se focalizó en Paul.

_Usted, señorita López, fue elegida por su osadía, su temperamento y esa manera tan particular y peculiar de ser que tiene._ – El silencio tomado fue el necesario para ser opacado.

_Gracias, es bueno que alguien aprecie las virtudes de uno. _– Guiñó el ojo, regalándole una sonrisa.

_¿Ahora se premia a los vulgares?_ - Atacó la skater sonriendo con sarcasmo.

_Señorita Pierce, su juventud y energía es lo que nos conquistó. _- Hizo una pausa analizándola. _- El aspecto que porta la hace única e ideal para la idea que tenemos en mente._

Logrando generar, nuevamente, un silencio preciado dentro de esa sala, caminaba hacia la única persona que no había hablado desde que su presencia se originó en el lugar.

Rachel Berry.

Focalizándose en ella, acaparaba la atención de todas las presentes.

_Señorita Berry..._ - Sonrió amablemente. - _Usted fue elegida por la voz... – _Suspiró, sincerándose. – _Fue una de las primeras en audicionar y al retirarse ya sabíamos que sería parte de este proyecto… Dejarla ir, sería un pecado._ – Notó la mueca emitida por la morocha. - _Es un talento innato, inclusive dudamos que usted misma sepa lo que es capaz de realizar con tal caudal._

_¿Habla?_ - Irrumpió Brittany. - _Creía que era muda._

Paul generó una carcajada inmensa ante la ocurrencia emitida. - _¡Bien!_ - Volvió a juntar ambas palmas. - _¿Que me dicen? –_ La sonrisa daba rienda libre a que todos los dientes relucieran. _- ¿Trabajamos juntos?_

**Fin del flashback.**

_¿Qué se supone que cantaremos?_ – Indagó Lucy analizando de principio a fin el contrato.

_Como bien saben, soy el representante de Adele._ – Notó el rostro de asombro de las cuatro chicas. – _La idea de crear esta banda, es acaparar el mercado del rock juvenil._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Queremos triunfar en él y nada mejor que cuatro jóvenes llenas de júbilo y mal carácter._

_Debería sentirme ofendida con lo del mal carácter._ – Comenzó a expresar Santana retirándose los lentes de lectura. Mostraba aparentar ser importante e intelectual. _– Pero con lo que dijo de Adele me compró... Aunque no lo necesario._ – Tragó saliva, sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo. – _Esto no es suficiente para convencerme… ¿Cantaríamos temas compuestos por nosotras?_

_En un principio, creamos un mash-up con dos temas de Adele._ – Buscó en su libreta. – _Someone like you y Rumor has it… _- Elevó la vista de ella._ - Supongo que todas habrán oído hablar de ellos._ – Sonrió con picardía.

_Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme._ – Masculló Rachel recibiendo un codazo por parte de la latina.

_Entiendo su punto, pero mi interés es otro._ – Ambas manos se juntaron dejando que los codos se situaran sobre la mesa. _– Yo compongo._ – Generó un silencio grupal. – _Me gustaría hacer uso de ellas._

_¿Compones?_ – Cuestionó Lucy asombrada.

_Me sorprende que sepa escribir._ – Arrojó Brittany casi imperceptiblemente cerca del oído de la misma.

_Si, compongo._ – Mostró una altura irreconocible. _– Y son buenos temas… Es rock, bastante pesado, pero rock en fin. _– Sonrió. – _Claro que la música podría modificarse en caso de hacer uso de ellas._ – Esperó una respuesta favorable.

_Me gusta su entusiasmo señorita López_. – Dirigió su mirada a la morocha. – _Pero los temas a cantar dependen de otra persona…_ - Generó un silencio a la espera de algún tipo de reacción que nunca llegó. – _Rachel…_

_¿Qué?_ – Sacudió el rostro, retirando su mirar de aquellos ojos verdes que no lograba evitar que la cautivasen. _- ¿Depende de mí?_ – Regresó al mundo terrenal.

_Señorita Berry, sus dotes vocales nos llevaron a elegirla como la voz principal. _– Aclaró la garganta y sujetó el papel frente a él. – _Los coros estarían realizados por la señorita López y Fabray._

_Wanky…_ - Musitó la latina elevando ambas cejas en dirección a la rubia.

_¿Coros? ¿Yo?_ – Repitió, atónita. _– Acá tiene que haber un error._

_Entiendo que todas quieran cantar y ser la voz principal… A decir verdad eso se puede alternar…_ - Fue interrumpido.

_Creo que no me entiende._ – Juntó las hojas de papel. – _Todavía ni siquiera estoy decidida sobre si firmar o no este contrato y usted pretende que cante._

_Deja de hacerte rogar Margaret_. – Arrojó Santana revoleando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

_Cerra el pico._ – Recriminó con temperamento. – _Solo canto para mí misma. –_ Volvió su atención a Paul. – _Canto en karaokes con amigos, en la ducha… _

_¡Qué sexy! _- Espetó por lo bajo la latina.

Ignorando por completo el comentario, continuó con la explicación. – _A lo que me refiero es que no me siento capacitada para cantar frente a otras personas._ – Suspiró. – _Creía que simplemente tocaría algún instrumento y ya._

_También lo harás_. – Expresó con seguridad. _– Tocarías la guitarra y la señorita López el bajo._ – Dirigió su mirada hacia la skater. _– Mientras la señorita Pierce se ocuparía de la batería._

_¿Yo solo cantaría?_ – Arremetió Rachel.

_¿Tocas algún instrumento?_ – Revisó los datos que contenía sobre ella.

Negó con el rostro. _– Bueno, si… _- Pensó. – _Toco un poco la guitarra._

_Un poco no sirve._ – Irrumpió Santana. _– Mejor cantá y deja la música en manos hábiles._

_¿Las tuyas?_ – Comentó Brittany con asombro. – _Nos hundiríamos como el Titanic sista._

_Mira rubia adicta al agua oxigenada…_ - Intentó atacar pero no prosperó.

_¡Es natural infeliz!_ – Elevó el tono.

_¡Bueno chicas!_ – Arremetió Paul. – _No gastemos las energías en disputas innecesarias, somos un equipo y la idea es triunfar todos juntos… - _Hizo una pausa efímera._ - ¿Lo hacemos? _– Observó rápidamente el rostro de las cuatro.

Rachel observaba el contrato por encima, mientras su mano izquierda se movía nerviosamente sobre la mesa.

Debía decidirse si firmar o no.

Solo podía apreciar de reojo al resto de sus compañeras, esperando que alguna diese el primer paso. Brittany jugaba con dos lapiceras simulando ser palillos de la batería y el papel ante ella, alguno de los tambores.

Santana releía una y otra vez aquel texto, buscando la letra pequeña para encontrar algún punto que fuese clave a la hora de perjudicarlas.

Mientras Lucy, simplemente deslizaba la lapicera de un dedo hacia otro por una de sus manos. Los minutos corrían y la ansiedad en Paul incrementaba.

_Listo._ – Expresó la latina, entregando la hoja una vez efectuada la deseada firma.

La morocha notó dicha actitud y sin titubear la siguió.

Realizando el mismo movimiento de forma continua, hacia entrega de lo que sería un cambio radical en la vida de todas. Con algo de dudas, dirigió una mirada hacia su par, quien sonrió a modo de afirmación.

La siguiente fue Brittany, quien sin demostrar demasiada importancia, realizó un garabato que captó la atención de Santana.

_¿Esa es tu firma?_ – Cuestionó asqueada. – _Parece el garabato de un gato…_

_Acostumbrate a verla porque estará por todo el fucking país. _– Hizo una pausa. - _¡Skaters rules!_ – Gritó, juntando los dedos de ambas manos y dejando que simplemente el índice y el meñique quedasen estirados.

Realizando el típico gesto de los skaters, provocaba que la latina se moviese involuntariamente hacia atrás.

_Sos una demente…_ - Susurró con algo de temor.

_¿Y bien señorita Fabray? _– Consultó Paul, acomodando con cuidado los tres contratos recibidos.

Lucy permanecía absorta a todo lo ajeno.

Solo importaba ella y aquella hoja de papel.

Releyéndola una y otra vez, analizándola como si sus ojos se tratasen de una mira laser, inhalaba profundamente una gran bocanada de aire. Llenándose de valor, observaba el rostro esperanzador de sus pares,

Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta acorde con lo que debía hacer.

_Espero no estar equivocándome. _– Expresó, realizando una firma algo dubitativa.

Mientras recibía el último contrato de las manos de la rubia, se situaba de pie. Chequeando que todas las hojas estuviesen correctamente firmadas, se disponía a seguir con su trayecto.

_¿A dónde va?_ – Arrojó Santana confusa. - _¿Esto es todo?_

Volteando sobre el eje, observaba la atenta mirada sobre él. – _En una hora regreso con los horarios de trabajo y todo el itinerario._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Solo estaba dejándolas solas para que se pusieran de acuerdo._

_¿De acuerdo con qué?_ – Consultó Rachel, imitando el gesto efectuado por la latina.

_Con el nombre de la banda_. – Abrió la puerta tras él. _– Las veo en una hora._

La acción fue tan rápida que ninguna contó con tiempo para reaccionar.

Mostrándose algo desencajadas ante lo dicho, buscaban consuelo en las pupilas aledañas. La realidad era que aquello era nuevo para todas.

_Yo considero que deberíamos contar con un nombre agresivo._ – Inició Santana, tomando la posta.

_Desde mi punto de vista, deberíamos buscar transmitir algo._ – Discrepó Lucy. – _Considero que el nombre debería dejar un mensaje…_

_Podría ser algo como…_ - Pensó un instante. – _"Faberritana"_ – Finalmente expresó Brittany.

_Las rubias no están capacitadas para pensar._ – La latina meció el rostro. –_ Tiene que ser un nombre con presencia…_ - Hizo una pausa. _– "Perras asesinas" o tal vez "Psicóticas calientes" _

_Al parecer los ignorantes tampoco están capacitados para hacerlo._ – Replicó la rubia, en defensa de la skater. – _Como bien dije, debe ser un nombre que transmita nuestra esencia._

_¿Qué propones?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Porque mucha exigencia, mucha carita hermosa pero todavía no oí nada productivo de tu boca._

_Prefiero pensar antes de hablar._ – Sonrió con ironía. – _Tal vez es algo poco habitual en tu ambiente._

_Deberíamos hacer uso del aspecto que portamos… ¿Me entienden sistas?_ – Irrumpió la skater.

_¿Si entendemos a lo que apuntas o si entendemos como hablas?_ – Masculló Santana. – _Igualmente la respuesta a ambas es un no._ – Meció el rostro. – _Ustedes no entienden como es este mundo… Este ambiente. _– Juntó ambas manos intentando transmitir el consejo. – _Debemos impactar, asustar, generar ese choque que lleve a la gente a esta adicción… _- Sonrió. – _Nosotras._

_¿Querés imponer temor?_ – Frunció el ceño. _– Con tu aspecto es más que suficiente._ – Recriminó Lucy.

_Con tu look de muñeca Barbie, el modelo hawaiano, no colaboras en nada._ – Elevó el tono. _– Con ese rostro de mujer perfecta y hermosa no podes asustar a nadie… _- Dirigió su mirada a Brittany. – _Y vos ni siquiera sos capaz de hilar dos frases seguidas. _– Resopló. – _Estoy rodeada de inútiles._

_¿Perras asesinas? ¿Psicóticas sexys? _– Repitió la rubia.

_Calientes. – _Corrigió.

_¡Da igual! – _Gritó, exasperándose. _- Dudo que tus ideas sean mucho más productivas que las nuestras._

_Te recuerdo que no dijiste ninguna... Además, ¿Qué estas insinuando?_ – Inhaló conteniendo la ira.

_Que deberías volver al asfalto y darte cuenta que sos una ignorante._ – Arremetió Brittany con agresividad, saliendo en defensa de su par. – _Solo sabes expresarte vulgarmente y menospreciar a los demás como si tus ideas fuesen mejores pero… ¿Sabes qué sista? _– No esperó respuesta. _– Tu mediocridad me apabulla._

Una inmensa discusión se generó desmedidamente.

Las tres hablaban a la vez, y ninguna oía lo que la otra proponía. La falta de respeto inundaba aquella habitación, recordando el primer encuentro de las cuarto.

Rachel simplemente se limitaba a observar. Analizando lo dicho, coincidía con las tres. Debían escoger algo que las representara y transmitiera al público.

Debían tener su propia esencia.

Santana transmitía a la perfección ese aspecto temerario que buscaban, mientras Lucy era el claro ejemplo de una mujer perfecta. Aun más perfecta que su amada Quinn.

Brittany irradiaba con su juventud y su hiperactividad, mientras ella misma simplemente se encargaba de cerrar el grupo.

Inmediatamente una idea surgió casi por arte de magia.

_El precioso temerario…_ - Musitó en un silencio efectuado.

El rostro de las tres se dirigió hacia ella inmediatamente.

Sintiéndose observada por ceños completamente fruncidos y respiraciones aceleradas de tanto discutir, aplacaban las aguas para escuchar lo dicho sin intenciones por parte de la morocha.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Consultó Lucy con un tono duro.

Inspiró profundamente, pensando con claridad lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sabía que aquello podría ser motivo de una nueva discusión o una forma de aceptación.

Debía imponerse, después de todo era la voz principal.

_Tengo el nombre para la banda._ – No esperó respuesta, la atenta mirada de las tres era más que suficiente. – _"The Pretty Reckless"._

* * *

The pretty reckless es una banda real, solo hare uso de su nombre, escencia y música.

**He dicho.**_  
_

Con respecto a la proxima actualización, no tengo ni puta idea de cuando sera.

¿El motivo? Saturación.

Estoy algo agotada de la poca valoración al esfuerzo que puede realizar uno por subir un texto que escribe por simple gusto, por lo que priorizare mis obligaciones y una de ellas es mi pareja.

No me refiero a _todas_ las personas que leen este fic, por lo que sé que muchas entenderan.

En fin, estoy soberanamente inflada los ovarios de la gente que no valora el esfuerzo de simples mortales que se toman el trabajo de escribir fics con contenido.

**También he dicho.**

Y si, llamenme egocéntrica.


	8. Hoy

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**8. **Hoy.

Lunes 23 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

No saber dónde ir te lleva a tomar decisiones equivocadas, a creer que cualquier dirección puede servir. Da miedo partir, al igual que da miedo volver. Los interrogantes, las respuestas, las encrucijadas, todo te genera ese nudo en el pecho que no logras digerir.

No tener rumbo te lleva a creer que lo mejor es cerrar los ojos y sentir. Saberse igual que un pájaro a la deriva, flotando en el aire.

En ocasiones es recomendable desprenderse de aquellos fantasmas que al igual que equipajes excedidos de peso se adosan a nuestro vuelo. Sentirse como una pluma y dejarse llevar. Así poder permitirnos recordar cada anécdota de vida, no temerle a partir, ni a volver.

La vida es una autopista de rutas sin rumbo que se cruzan, que parten, que vuelven y si no se sabe hacia dónde hay que ir, es mejor dejarse llevar y vivir el hoy.

El agua tibia impactaba sobre la nuca de Lucy, quien no acostumbraba mantener duchas duraderas. Esta vez seria la excepción. Sentía como las piernas aun permanecían adormecidas por los múltiples orgasmos padecidos hacia un instante. Situaba ambas palmas contra los fríos azulejos, pretendiendo descansar del peso que su propio cuerpo le generaba.

Padecer, eso era el sexo para ella.

Lo disfrutaba pero al consumarlo se volvía un sufrimiento. Padecía compartir la cama con aquella persona encargada de proporcionarle varios segundos de placer, los cual al finalizar no hacían más que acentuar su verdadera angustia.

La soledad.

Sexo sin pasión. Una vez, dos veces, diez, es aceptable. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más se puede continuar de tal modo? ¿Qué cantidad de veces se puede seguir fingiendo? No es que fingiera los orgasmos, al contrario. El simple hecho de dormir abrazada a una persona por la cual no sentía ningún tipo de amor le provocaba eso.

El replantearse la vida. Analizar sus actitudes.

El viento lleva, y a la vez trae. El viento nos puede trasladar a lugares insospechados. Flotando en el aire, están todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas. Y flotando en el viento, iremos a donde debamos ir. Solo hay que dejarse llevar.

Por ese mismo motivo es que se encontraba situada frente al espejo del lavatorio, deshaciéndose con una de las manos del vapor que se encargaba de opacar su reflejo. Observándose con atención, analizaba esa mirada con la misma cautela.

Su propia mirada, mirada que desconocía.

Pupilas insulsas y sin ningún tipo de vida. Sin interés, ni proyectos.

Sin futuro.

Suspiró con profundidad. Vaciando por completo los pulmones, realizaba un análisis interno aun más hondo. ¿Qué sería de ella, de su vida? ¿Qué haría con aquel hombre que la esperaba desnudo en su cama? ¿Cómo afrontaría este nuevo trabajo que venía a imponérsele sin siquiera buscarlo?

Muchas incógnitas, ninguna respuesta.

Tal vez su cerebro no se encontraba capacitado para tanta presión, tal vez el acontecimiento de las situaciones la había tomado por sorpresa. A lo mejor debía dejarse llevar y vivir el hoy, el ahora, como muchas veces le recomendó el psicólogo que visito durante años luego de lo de su padre.

Psicólogo al que no debería de haber dejado nunca o al menos al cual debería volver de inmediato. Lo que pudiese decirle Elena y esos centenares de libros que se cansaba de recomendarle, y que claramente compraba, no le brindaban la solución a los desvelos.

Los sueños.

Esos malditos sueños que no lograba comprender y que aun persistían. Esas escalofriantes voces que le repetían frases, que al parecer solo ella lograba oír, cada vez se atenuaban más y repetían las mismas incoherencias de siempre. O tal vez no.

No lograba deducirlas, no conseguía asociarlas con su vida.

No podía entenderse.

Si esto fuese poco, se sumaba la nueva demente de turno. Rachel.

No la conocía pero a la vez había algo en su manera de ser que no lograba ignorar. Se encontraba hipnotizada ante la presencia de la morocha. A lo mejor sería por su manera de actuar cuando se encontraba cerca suyo. Aquellos ojos color avellana la observaban a cada minuto incomodándola tras cada pestañeo.

No se puede ignorar. El hecho de haberla llamado Quinn le producía un escalofrío que carcomía cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Hablaba con conocimiento, lo sabía y podía sentirlo.

Que intentase esquivar el tema no significaba que no la afectara. Buscaba evitarlo, no tenía ningún tipo de interés acerca de cómo y porque la llamaba de ese modo. El miedo a afrontar la realidad y lo que tanto buscaba olvidar con respecto a su vida, la llevaba a esto.

A evitar el hoy.

Infundiéndose de coraje, inhalaba con profundidad e intentaba tener una respuesta inmediata a alguno de todos sus interrogantes. Se disponía a salir, aún envuelta en la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Abría lo necesario esa puerta para pasar por ella.

Procuró realizar el menor ruido posible y vio como su acompañante de turno se encontraba plácidamente dormido mientras se situó sobre un costado de la cama. Depositando total atención a inclinar su corta cabellera hacia adelante para secar los mechones rubios, pudo sentir como sorpresivamente unos labios carnosos y llenos de pasión comenzaban a dibujar un trayecto lento e insinuante sobre uno de sus hombros.

Entrecerró los ojos, rogó para sí misma que aquello no fuese más que una alucinación. Intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante aquel acto de amor. Aquello era lo que mejor sabía hacer, evitar las situaciones. Huir.

_Parece que alguien se despertó con ganas de madrugar..._ - Susurró entrecortadamente intercalando las palabras con los besos proporcionados. – _Amo besar tu tatuaje…_ - Exclamó continuando con la demostración de cariño. - _Nunca me dijiste que significa esa frase._

El cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció e inmediatamente produjo un acto reflejo que derivó en una reacción brusca y notoria. Su cuerpo se desprendió hacia adelante. Esta vez la situación se tornaría diferente. Oyendo lo que pretendía obviar, imploraba culminar con dicha acción de manera inmediata. No sería productivo.

_¿Qué pasa Lu?_ - Alzó la vista. - _¿Los gemidos de anoche te dejaron sin voz?_ - Arrojó con algo de sorna.

Revoloteó los ojos y procesó aquellas palabras como si se tratase de una grosería. Poniéndose en pie, caminó hacia el placard.

_Sam tenemos que hablar._ - Expresó con determinación.

_Nunca hablamos._ - Respondió de igual modo. - _¿Pasa algo?_

_Ese es el problema._ - Continuó dándole la espalda a la vez que localizaba una muda de ropa. _- Nunca hablamos y esta especie de relación que tenemos..._ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Qué tenemos?_ - Dirigió una mirada tajante.

_No lo se..._ - Frunció el ceño. - _Creía que esto era lo que pretendías... Que nos acostáramos de vez... _- Fue interrumpido.

_Me haces parecer __la __puta de turno._ - Musitó volviendo la atención al placard.

_No quise decir eso_. - Sujetó la sábana envolviendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con ella y se acercó hasta quedar detrás suyo. - _Sabes muy bien que me encanta estar con vos... _- Retomó los besos por el hombro.

Cerrando ambos parpados, inhalando con profundidad y lentitud, podía percibir cada mimo emanado.

Sintió como una mano masculina se apoderó de su abdomen. No quería eso, no esa vez. Lucy solo necesitaba aclarar su mente.

_No es así._ - Se apartó con algo de violencia. - _No sos vos..._

Rió con ironía. _- La típica._ - Alzó una ceja. – _"No sos vos, soy yo"_ – Satirizó. _- ¿Me vas a decir que el problema sos vos?_ - Notó una afirmación con el rostro. - _¡No me tomes por idiota!_ - Gritó perdiendo los cabales.

_No me levantes la voz y mucho menos me faltes el respeto._ - Exigió con autoridad.

_¿Como querés que me lo tome?_ – Cruzó ambos brazos entre sí.

_¡No lo sé! ¿Preferís que te mienta?_ - No esperó respuesta. _- Creo que no está bien que mezclemos el trabajo con sexo..._

_¿Ahora te das cuenta?_ - Replicó con ironía. – _Hace varios meses que nos acostamos._

_Ahora me siento a analizarlo..._ – Suspiró. - _Tengo demasiadas presiones, vos sos más chico que yo y la verdad es que tengo ganas de sentar cabeza._

_¿Y tu manera de __hacerlo__ es dejándome?_ - Recriminó.

_No te estoy dejando Sam... Jamás podría dejarte porque nunca fuimos nada._ - Un silencio rotundo invadió el cuarto. - _Esta es mi manera de acomodarme en la vida._

_Lo hubieses pensado antes de que me enamorase de vos. _- Volteó sobre su eje a buscar la ropa, la cual permanecía dispersa por todo el cuarto. - _¿O en tu proceso interno no entró la posibilidad de darte cuenta que yo podría haberme ilusionado con una posible relación?_ - No esperó respuesta y comenzó a colocarse la ropa interior.

Quería decir algo, quería intervenir en aquel torbellino de furia efectuado por el rubio pero simplemente las palabras no salían por sus cuerdas vocales. Sabiendo que la situación no se había tornado como esperaba, buscaba el modo de remediarla lo necesario.

_Sam..._ - Notó como la indiferencia era absoluta. _- Somos compañeros de trabajo... No quiero que te vayas así._ - Fue interrumpida.

_Quedate tranquila Lucy, soy un profesional. _- Se acercó lo necesario para sujetar el jean que se encontraba detrás de la rubia. - _Voy a seguir siendo tu modelo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa._ - Finiquitó cruzando la mirada con aquellos ojos verdes.

Perdiéndose en ellos, dejando correr el tiempo, pudo sentir como las manos de Lucy se adueñaban de la suya. Sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndolo por completo, entendía porque le afectaba tanto la situación. Aquello era amor.

_No te vayas así..._ - Susurró mostrando un gesto de debilidad. - _No tiene que ser tan drástica la decisión..._

Ninguna respuesta provino de su parte. Dejando que sus pupilas fuesen las que hablasen por si solas, transmitían a la perfección el sentimiento de disculpas generado por ambos.

Las manos de Sam se situaron en la cintura de la rubia, quien por acto reflejo se tomó del cuello de su par. Quedando a centímetros de distancia, separados apenas por un suspiro, volvían a ser presas de la pasión que ambos buscaban controlar. Dejándose llevar por el ardor, regresaban a aquel lugar que tan bien conocían: La cama.

Los ojos de Santana se elevaron para depositar la atención en aquella persona que atravesaba la puerta de entrada. Continuó como si nada con su trabajo, conocía ese andar desde lejos.

_Llegas tarde._ - Arrojó sin mirar.

_Lo sé y no estoy de humor._ - Fue tajante, mientras tomó asiento en una de las banquetas de la extensa barra.

Detuvo por completo la limpieza de esta. - _¿Que te pasó en la cara?_ - Frunció el ceño.

_¿Qu__é__ tengo? _- Con ambas manos comenzó a analizarla, palpándosela.

_Es un decir..._ - Rodó lo ojos. - _Parece que tuvieses la almohada adherida. _

_Es demasiado temprano... No entiendo como haces para estar tan despierta._ - Observó hacia las mesas aledañas. - _Este lugar es la muerte..._

_Son las siete de la mañana Rachel, tampoco es tan temprano para que ya empieces con tus sermones y quejas que me dan ganas de estrangularte._ - Finalizó su acción para comenzar a buscar una especie de cuaderno.

_Ya sé que no es tan temprano pero soy una mujer nocturna..._ - Hizo una pausa al notar una ceja en alza por parte de la latina. - _No es lo que estás pensando..._ - Carraspeó. - _Me refiero a que estoy con vos, acá, la mayoría del tiempo._

Elevo ambas con notoriedad. - _Claro... Entiendo perfectamente... Entonces levantarte temprano te hace tener esa cara..._ - Hizo una pausa. - _Y ese humor._ - Agregó por lo bajo.

Suspiro frustradamente. _- No estoy durmiendo bien._

_¿A causa de...?_ – Indagó buscando entre las hojas.

_No lo sé._ - Resopló situando ambos codos sobre la barra. - _¿Podrías servirme un trago?_

Negó con la cabeza. _- El bar está cerrado... Solo abrimos como cafetería por la mañana, sumado que te cité acá para trabajar._

Abrió ambos ojos por completo. - _Hola... Somos cuatro_. - Dijo observando hacia ambos lados. - _Para..._ - Achicó los mismos con igual rapidez. - _¿Acaso esto es una trampa para quedar a solas conmigo?_

_¿Quién te crees que sos?_ - No esperó respuesta. - _¿Nicole Kidman?_ - Rió para sí misma. - _Te falta crecer un poquito..._

_¡Estoy hablando enserio! –_ Gritó.

_¡Yo también!_ - Pero al notar la seriedad en el rostro de Rachel, reguló. - _Esta bien... No las cité porque no las soporto._

_¿Entonces no van a venir?_

_Y... Si no las cité no..._ - Expresó abriendo ambas manos. - _Salvo que las hermanas "Agua y oxigenada" sean videntes o psíquicas, solo seremos vos y yo._ - Sonrió con malicia.

_¿Son hermanas?_ - Arrojó de inmediato.

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ - Revoleó los ojos. - _¡Ya te dije que no! Una es Pierce y la otra Fabray._

_Podrían ser de distinto padre..._ - Presionó el entrecejo mostrándose tenaz.

_No son hermanas y punto. -_ Sonó seria. - _No entiendo porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto... ¡Es como la d__é__cima vez que me lo preguntas!_

_¡Bueno!_ - Elevó el tono. - _No me grites... Deja de decir que lo son entonces._ _Es muy confuso para mí estar cerca de Brittany y Quinn._

El ceño de la latina se frunció de inmediato. - _Bien... Brittany es la skater descerebrada que ambas conocemos pero... ¿Quién demonios es esa tal Quinn?_

_Nunca dije Quinn._ - Increpó absorta ante la pregunta.

_Sí, lo dijiste._ - Aumentó la presión de su entrecejo. _- ¡Oh por Dios!_ - Finalmente expresó luego de que su cerebro se tomara el tiempo necesario para asimilar la situación. - _Quinn es Lucy..._

_No es lo que estás pensando._ – Aclaró con rapidez.

_¡Jodeme que te encamaste con la rubia hot!_ - Exclamó abriendo la boca completamente. - _Sos mi Dios maldita gnoma._

No pudo evitar que una pequeña risilla escapara de sus labios. - _No es tan así... Es más complicado de lo que crees._ - Hizo una pausa. - _De hecho es más triste de lo que podes llegar a pensar._

_Tengo tiempo._ - Murmuró deteniendo su trabajo para prestar total atención al relato de la morocha.

Esta acción la tomó desprevenida por completo. _- ¿Te interesa? ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi vida?_

_Si tu relato incluye escenas sexuales, me interesa. _- Hizo una pausa. - _Más aun si como condimento tiene tus piernas y su cadera al desnudo._ - Sonrió con ironía.

_No incluye ninguna escena sexual... ¡Te dije que era algo trágico! _- Elevó la voz infundiéndose de seriedad.

_Entonces tenés razón, no me interesa._ - Sin más retomó su labor.

El rostro de Rachel lo decía todo. No lograba comprender como aquella mujer ante ella actuaba de cualquier modo menos como un ser humano. Ningún sentimiento se mostraba a través de sus poros. Ningún tipo de dolor, padecimiento o sufrimiento ante alguna posible desgracia. Su frialdad la consternaba.

_¿Cómo podes ser así?_ - No buscó una respuesta. _- No me contestes porque juro que por más que busque entenderte no puedo..._ - Dijo cerrando los ojos con frustración. - _¿Cómo es posible que seas tan fría e inhumana?_

Lo único que logró percibir por parte de la latina fue como lentamente comenzaba a detener con lentitud el movimiento de su mano. Volvía a pausar aquella acción de búsqueda entre hojas a la vez que la respiración comenzaba a menguar con notoriedad. El silencio presente lo decía todo. La forma en tragar saliva por parte de Rachel era más que suficiente como para entender que aquel tema era más delicado de lo que realmente podía creer.

_Lo siento Santana, no quise..._ - Fue interrumpida.

_Decime una cosa Rachel_. - Elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con aquellas pupilas color avellana. _- ¿Te criaste en una familia completa?_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Con una mama y un papa?_

_Tengo dos papas... Son gays._ - Meció el rostro. - _Pero sí, me crie en una familia completa... O como prefieras llamarlo. _- Presionó el entrecejo. _- Igual no entiendo tu punt..._ - Nuevamente la irrupción se hizo presente.

_Mi punto es que cuando no tenés a tus papas presentes, aprendes a arreglártelas sola y como podes..._ - Humedeció los labios. - _¿Alguna vez tuviste que padecer la soledad?_

_¿Te criaste sola?_ - Observó con atención cada movimiento efectuado.

Retirando la mirada de aquellos ojos penetrantes, depositaba la atención en unas copas pendientes de aseo.

_Mi mamá nos abandonó cuando tenía cinco años, desde entonces mi papa recurrió a la bebida como único consuelo ante su ausencia. _- Generó una mueca. -_ ¿Tenés idea lo que se siente tener que madura__r__ de golpe para hacerte cargo de una "familia" a los siete años?_ _Mi abuela, qui__é__n supuestamente debía cuidar de mi, era otro peso m__á__s para mis hombros… La vida me hizo así, las circunstancias me llevaron a esto... Nadie te obliga a que pases tiempo a mi lado._

La boca de la morocha permanecía abierta completamente. Sin saber que decir, mientras procesaba las palabras de la latina, solo podía observar como la otra chica contenía y disimulaba sus deseos de recurrir al llanto.

_Lo siento mucho Santana... _- Musitó con la voz quebrada. -_ Quiero_ _que sepas que en m__í__ hay una persona dispuesta a escucharte y ayudarte siempre que pueda._

_No necesito tu caridad._ - Arrojó con una dureza repentina.

_Que tus seres más queridos te hayan decepcionado no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo haga._ - Recriminó sin titubear.

_Lo peor que se le puede tener a una persona es lastima y yo lo noto en tu mirada. - _Nuevamente sus pupilas se encontraron. - _Me trasmitís esa compasión que sentís hacia mí, ¿Pero sabes qué?_ - Sonrió. _- Hace tiempo que dej__é__ de padecerlo._

_No es lástima._ - Intentó explicar pero fue en vano.

_Me interesa poco lo que sea. _- Inspiró profundo retirando cualquier resto de posibles lágrimas presentes. - _¿Viniste a ver los temas de la banda o a aplicarme psicología barata?_

_¡Ya vooooy! -_ Gritó Lucy haciéndose dueña de una remera que se encontraba al pasar por su trayecto. Cubriendo la ropa interior, que era la única encargada de tapar su desnudez, se acercó hacia esa puerta principal que no dejaba de sonar impacientemente. - _¡Dije que estoy yendo!_

Abrió la puerta con un suspiro de agotamiento y, aquella mujer, entró rápidamente.

_¡Al fin sista!_ - Expresó Brittany caminando con nerviosismo. - _Tardaste como tres horas, ni que vivieses en una mansión de cinco suelos._ - Nuevamente se hacía presente esa forma tan frenética de morder la goma de mascar.

Cuando pensaba que aquella chica no podía sorprenderla más con ningún atuendo, Brittany le demostró que estaba completamente equivocada.

Zapatillas sin cordones y unos dos talles más grandes, un jean holgado que simplemente cubría la mitad de su cola dejando a la vista un boxer femenino con la estampa de tweety. Encima llevaba un canguro igual de grande que sus pantalones mientras en la cabeza portaba un gorro hacia atrás. La finalización de su análisis derivó en una mirada analizadora por parte de la skater.

_¿Que tenés puesto?_ – Consultó finalmente.

Los ojos verdes de Lucy se encargaron de auto analizarse. Notándose con sus contundentes piernas al desnudo, cubierta por una remera inmensa, solo logró tapar el torso al descubierto y mitad de su cola.

_¿Que tiene mi vestimenta?_ - Replicó luego de observarse lo suficiente. - _¿Te viste la tuya?_

_¡Por Dios! Al menos no ando semidesnuda por ahí… _ - Su acción se vio interrumpida por un grito incomprensiblemente, al menos para Lucy.

Con una velocidad envidiable, corrió hacia el sillón más próximo y saltó ocultándose tras él. Se tapó por completo con aquel mueble, solo dejando a la vista los ojos celestes quienes, al parecer, buscaban con desesperación un objeto indefinido.

_¿Dónde está?_ - Arrojó volviendo a cubrirse.

_¿Donde está quién?_ - Presionó el entrecejo, observando tras sí misma. _- ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Por qué demonios actuas como una demente?_

Temerosamente asomó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de aquel sofá. _- Esa remera... _- Hizo una pausa. _- La tenia puesta mi hermano ayer antes de salir._

Echó de nuevo una mirada rápida y se encontró con aquellos ojos desesperados. - _Si..._ - Dudó un instante. _- Igual sigo sin entender porque la re..._.

_¿Dónde está?_ - La interrumpió saltando de nuevo de su escondite para correr frente a Lucy, quién en un acto reflejo se refugió tras la isla flotante que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

_¿Donde está quien?_ - Preguntó con nerviosismo sujetando un tenedor.

_Mi hermano._ - Susurró. - _¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Pensás clavármelo?_

_Estás comportándote algo extraña y no se... Tengo miedo que me ataques._ - Volvió a dejarlo al notar la pasividad con que era observada. - _Sam no está acá. _

Suspiró con fuerza. - _Hubieses empezado por ahí sista._ - Relajando por completo su cuerpo se situó en una de las banquetas. - _¿Que hay para almorzar?_

_A ver Britt..._ - Ambos codos se situaron sobre la mesada. _- Esto no es un hotel... ¿Qué haces acá?_

_Vine a ensayar._ - Se encogió de hombros. - _¿Así recibís a las visitas?_

_¡Claramente no esperaba visitas!_ - Abrió ambos ojos al igual que las palmas de sus manos. - _Si te hubiese invitado me __habría __cambiado._

_Anda a cambiarte, no tengo apuro._ - Sonrió, volviendo a mascar chicle de manera desesperante.

_Debemos hablar en otro idioma..._ - Aclaró la garganta. _- ¿Acaso vos ves a Santana y a Rachel acá?_

Observó hacia todos lados. - _¿Las tengo que encontrar? ¿Tipo Wally? _- Sonrió.

_¡No!_ - Presionó con fuerza el tabique a la vez que cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente. - _No están... Ninguna de las dos… ¡Porque nunca se planeo un ensayo!_

_Boe…_ - Se mostró estupefacta ante el grito final. - _Rachel me mandó un mensaje diciendo que viniese a buscarte para ensayar._ - Abrió el celular para mostrárselo. - _Estás en copia._

Lo sujetó desganadamente comprobando lo que la skater decía. Intentaba pensar dónde se encontraba su celular, pero recordó que nunca lo había prendido.

Estar ocupada con Sam la llevaba a eso. A olvidarse del mundo exterior.

_Genial..._ - Masculló entre dientes.

_Hay que prender el celular cuando uno se despierta cuña..._ - Dijo con una sonrisa algo irónica.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron ante la sorpresa. - _¿A dónde se supone que debemos ir?_ - Subió las escaleras mientras esperaba una respuesta concreta.

_Es Brittany._ - Indicó Rachel enseñándole el celular a Santana. - _¿Que le digo?_

_No la atiendas._ - Respondió rápidamente.

_¿Cómo no la voy a atender?_ - Gritó absorta

_¡Bueno!_ - Resopló. - _No entiendo para qu__é__ me preguntas entonces... Hace lo que quieras._

Meciendo el rostro de un lado a otro observaba como la latina mascullaba unos cuantos insultos, seguramente, hacia su persona.

**Rachel -** Britt.

**Brittany -** ¿Qué onda morocha?

**Rachel -** ¿Qué pasó?

**Brittany -** Estamos acá con la sista a punto de salir al asfalto... ¿A dónde vamos?

**Rachel -** Eh...

Apartó el aparato de la boca y lo tapó con una de sus manos. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada a Santana, quien permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición y con gesto poco amigable.

_Quiere saber donde nos juntamos. -_ Dijo en un susurro buscando una respuesta. Fue en vano, la indiferencia por parte de la latina la desanimaba hasta límites insospechados.

**Brittany -** ¡Hey dude!

**Rachel -** Estoy acá... Ehmmm ¿Estás con… Lucy? – Dudó antes de expresarlo.

_Quiere hablar con vos._ - Extendió el aparato hacia la rubia quien acababa de descender, ya vestida correctamente.

_¿Conmigo?_ - Sujetó el artefacto. _- Si es Santana desde ya te digo que no pienso atenderla._

Negó con el rostro. - _Es la morocha._

**Lucy -** ¿Rach?

Su mundo se paralizó inmediatamente, no sabía porque pero ahí estaba.

Boqueando al igual que un pez fuera del agua y mostrándose al igual que una completa idiota, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para salir de aquel colapso mental. Esa voz, esa mujer, todo su ser, lograba corromperla.

**Lucy -** ¿Rachel? ¿Estás ahí?

La mirada de Santana se percató de la actitud, involuntaria, adoptada por la morocha por lo que rápidamente decidió retirar el artefacto eléctrico de manos de su amiga para intervenir en el asunto.

**Santana -** A ver rubia idiota, ¿cuál es tu problema de comprensión? No nos juntamos hoy, nos juntamos mañana… ¿El skate te proporcionó demasiadas caídas para tu diminuto cerebelo?

**Lucy -** Si hubiese querido hablar con un mono, hubiese llamado al zoológico... Dame con Rachel.

**Santana -** Ahhh... Con que sos Lucy... Ella está descompuesta en este momento - Comentó regalando una mirada asesina a la morocha. - ¿Mañana en tu casa?

**Lucy** **-** ¿Cuando dije que yo ponía la casa para ensayar?

**Santana -** Cuando sabemos que sos la única que vive sola. ¿Sí o no?

Suspiró con indignación al verse en una encrucijada, pero su respuesta se vio demorada cuando notó como Brittany estaba a punto de matar a uno de sus cactus. Rápidamente retomó la conversación.

**Lucy -** Mañana a las cuatro en mi casa... Si Rachel no viene, no te gastes en venir sola.

Frunció el ceño maldiciendo el no haber podido responder, mientras oía como el pitido daba aquella conversación por finalizada.

Rachel la miraba con atención. - _Me cortó la desgraciada._ - Dijo atónita devolviéndole el celular.

_¿Qué te dijo?_ - Corroboró que efectivamente la llamada estuviese finalizada.

_Que mañana a las cuatro nos juntamos en su casa y que si vos no vas, ni me gaste en ir. _- Rió absorta. - _¿Podes creerlo?_

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa de la anchura de sus mejillas se dibujó inmediatamente.

¿Lucy, su Quinn, había dicho que si ella no iba no vaya nadie? Bueno, quizás no había sido así exactamente, pero para sus oídos la decodificación del mensaje era esa.

_¿En serio dijo eso?_ - Repitió incrédula.

_¿De qué mierda te reís?_ - Arremetió al notar ese rostro de tonta enamorada. - _¡Ok! Exijo saber qué demonios pasó entre vos y Margaret._

* * *

Necesitando horas para mí y para escribir.

Enjoy it.

**Atte_. _**"La Ego"

_Pd: _Yellow girl I love you.


	9. You

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**9. You.**

Martes 24 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Otro frío día en Nueva York impactaba contra el rostro de Lucy, quien no detenía su rutina ni aunque la nieve se hiciese presente. Gracias a haber elegido la bicicleta en vez de sus habituales corridas por el Central Park, podía apreciar el paisaje que este invierno le regalaba a sus pupilas. Habiendo recorrido ya gran parte de ese pulmón en medio de Manhattan, intensificaba el pedaleo para que el ejercicio diese resultado.

Controlaba la hora al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, intentaba no pensar en esos sueños extraños que cada vez se volvían más persistentes y recurrentes. Las voces en su cabeza no cesaban y las responsabilidades en su vida incrementaban día a día.

Todo iba cuesta arriba al igual que la pendiente que intentaba superar.

Padeciendo el frío viento que impactaba contra sus mejillas coloradas en esa pálida piel, saboreaba el sabor del triunfo. Aquel sabor que se convertía en un descenso sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y con una vista envidiable.

Apreciaba la pista de patinaje sobre hielo de fondo, a la vez que percibía el cruce de caminos que se hacía próximo. Solo debía deleitar sus pupilas y dejarse llevar por la inercia.

Simple.

_Quiero que nos vayamos antes de que amanezca._

Nuevamente ese pinchazo en la sien.

Esa puntada que cada día se volvía más común y cotidiana. Esa voz, su propia voz diciendo frases sin coherencia ni sentido ninguno. Montones de letras juntas que formaban miles de palabras dentro de un contexto desconocido, al menos para la parte consciente de su cerebro.

Presionó con fuerza los parpados, mientras sujetándose la frente con una de las manos, buscaba aminorar aquel dolor. Olvidándose completamente de todo lo ajeno a ella y dicha tortura, comenzaba a sentir como la misma cedía con el correr de los segundos.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y pudo comprobar cómo aún seguía en el parque descendiendo a toda velocidad y en gran parte del trayecto con los ojos cerrados, motivo que llevo a que se desesperase.

Notó como varias personas cruzaban por esa intersección de caminos. Intentó reaccionar.

Clavando los frenos con desesperación, arando en la conchilla del camino sin asfaltar que estaba transitando, entendió por fin que era imposible frenar correctamente. Buscaba evitar el impacto con algún pobre peatón que osaba realizar los mismos ejercicios que ella.

Rápidamente giró el volante sin rumbo fijo.

_¡Cuidadoooo!_ - Gritó al percatarse de que una muchacha no había oído esa frenada chillona.

La colisión fue inevitable.

El fuerte golpe derivó en una caída mutua y una polvareda inmensa haciéndose dueña del aire puro que reinaba en aquel parque. La atención de todos los presentes se vio captada gracias al estruendo y el aparatoso desplome.

Corriendo hacia su víctima, Lucy, retiraba los restos de polvo y tierra del rostro.

Despejando la visual de los cortos mechones que se disponían a estorbarla, aumentó la velocidad hacia aquel diminuto cuerpo que yacía a un lado de su bicicleta, al parecer enredada en ella. Aunque había salido despedida del asiento, solo contaba con unos pequeños rasguños y algún que otro moretón.

_¡Por Dios!_ - Exclamó con nerviosismo hacia la multitud que la rodeaba mirando atentamente el incidente - _¡Llamen a una ambulancia!_

_Estoy bien..._ - Murmuró la voz proveniente de aquel cuerpo que parecía muerto.

Retiró la bicicleta de encima suyo pudiendo sentir de repente el ardor que provenía de una de las piernas. Un tajo considerable al lado de la rodilla se mostró sin pudor y, de repente, dos manos ajenas a ella la tomaron por la espalda. Volteó el rostro con rapidez volviendo a liberar el polvo proveniente de su cabellera.

_¿Rachel?_ - Preguntó aturdida.

El rostro de la morocha se palideció y rápidamente sintió como todos los sentidos se desvanecían.

Debía ser una broma.

Miles de personas corriendo y circulando, y justo ella era la elegida para ser atropellada por una de las cientos de bicicletas que circulaban. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, la conductora, tenía que ser Lucy.

Si eso no era casualidad, debía ser demasiada mala suerte.

_¡Rachel!_ - Gritó tocándole el cabello para despejar las miradas con algo de temor. - _¿Estas acá?_ - Sintiendo el peso muerto de la morocha, se dispuso a golpearle levemente las mejillas. - _¡LLAMEN A LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!_ - Volvió a chillar. - _Por favor Rachel, no te desmayes._ – Retomó el leve golpe. - _Volve, volve…_

Los oídos de Rachel parecían ensordecerse de forma repentina. Le estaba diciendo esa frase.

La frase que tanto las caracterizaba.

Casi por arte de magia, aquellos ojos color avellana se abrieron a la par encontrándose con lo más hermoso ante ella.

Era ella, era el amor de su vida.

Podía verlo detrás de la mugre producto del golpe, podía apreciarlo en el brillo de su mirada.

Había vuelto, era su Quinn y estaba ahí, con ella.

_¿Volve a mí?_ – Tragó saliva. - _¿Quinn?_ - Indagó con la voz ronca. - _No me dejes nunca más_. - Reprochó al igual que una niña pequeña, casi inaudiblemente.

_¿Qué?_ - El ceño de la rubia se presionó con fuerza ante lo dicho. – _Dije, "Volve, volve en sí"._

Otra vez la había llamado Quinn.

Aquello ya dejaba de ser una coincidencia.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al recibir ayuda por parte de dos hombres. Sujetaban a Rachel de ambos brazos para colocarla de pie y que así pudiese sentarse en uno de los bancos presentes.

Mientras esperaban a que un profesional las asistiera, tomaba pequeñas dosis de agua que Lucy le iba proporcionando.

_¿Estás mejor?_ - Consultó observando el tajo de su rodilla. - _¿Duele mucho?_

Negó con el rostro. - _Tengo huesos fuertes... Mira como dejé tu bicicleta._ - Rió con dificultad. - _¿Siempre soles jugar a los autitos chocadores con simples mortales?_

No pudo contener una risilla. - _Perdoname por favor, me siento demasiado culpable..._

_Es la décima vez que me pedís disculpas y ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar..._ - Observó la herida. - _Aunque si ese tajo se transforma en una marca vas a tener noticias de mi abogado._

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lucy.

Hacía años que no sonreía dos veces seguidas y sobre todo teniendo motivos y ganas de hacerlo.

Más allá de la desgracia se encontraba a gusto en aquel lugar. Disfrutaba de su presencia y no sabía por qué. A pesar de que se tratase de una compañera de trabajo, no dejaba de ser una completa desconocida.

_¿Siempre estás de buen humor?_ - Consultó sin poder evitar la sorpresa.

_Hay cosas peores._ – Dijo, para luego inhalar profundamente. - _Cuando padeces desgracias mayores, aprendes a valorar cada minuto de la vida._ - Alzó la mirada hasta que sus pupilas se encontraron. – _Lo aprendí después de muchos años en el psicólogo._

Dejando correr los segundos, sin poder evitar ese análisis extraño por parte de ambas, esperaban la llegada de una atención médica que al parecer se demoraría más de lo debido.

Con un carraspeó algo obvio, Lucy buscaba salir de aquel momento incómodo. No lograba definirlo pero había algo en la mirada de Rachel que provocaba esa sensación extraña en ella.

Debía actuar, no sabía cómo pero debía hacerlo.

Un segundo más ante esa intensa mirada y su cuerpo no lo soportaría.

_¿A dónde vas?_ - Consultó al notar como la rubia se colocaba de pie. - _Deberías esperar a que te vean ese golpe en la cabeza. _- Recomendó.

_Vamos_. - Extendió una de sus manos. - _Si seguimos esperando, esa pierna va a gangrenarse._

_¿Y cómo se supone que vaya a caminar hacia el hospital?_ - Indagó sin retirarle la vista de encima. _– Salvo que seas la chica maravilla y me lleves volando, no veo otra salida…_

_Vamos a ir en la bicicleta._ - Arrojó, acercándola de forma tambaleante.

Rió sin poder evitarlo. - _¿En serio?_ - Elevó las cejas. - _¿Estás hablando en serio?_ – Notó la afirmación con el rostro. - _¡Tiene una rueda torcida!_ - Incrementó la carcajada.

_Pero todavía puede llevar a una persona._ - La ubicó correctamente, enderezando el manillar. _- Subite._

_Creo que prefiero esperar._ - Sonrió.

_No te di a elegir_. - Dijo aferrando una de sus manos con fuerza. - _Subite y yo te llevo caminando._

Sin encontrar otra salida, no tuvo opción que realizar lo que la rubia le pedía. Se sentó sobre el asiento y observó como su cuerpo era llevado sobre aquella bicicleta. Bicicleta que le recordó a esa vez en la cabaña donde todo comenzó entre ellas.

Esa vez que, al parecer, solo era real en su corazón.

_¿Es un carruaje de casamiento?_

Una nueva puntada obligaba a que el trayecto se detuviese.

_Le puse un moño porque es un regalo_.

Aferrándose la sien con la mano que aún tenía libre, buscaba cesarlo sin que nadie lo notase.

_¿Puedo llevarla, bella damisela?_

Aquel intento era absolutamente en vano.

Rachel notó la presión ejercida por los ojos de Lucy. - _¿Estás bien?_ - Consultó sin obtener respuesta. - _¿Qué pasa?_

_Estoy bien._ - Respondió mostrándose fuerte.

Apartó la mano de su frente y notó de inmediato cómo un poco de sangre salía por el diminuto tajo.

_A lo mejor ese golpe es más grave de lo que crees._ - Trozando la carilina que tenia sobre la rodilla, seleccionó un sector limpio de sangre y se dispuso, concienzudamente, a canalizar esa leve hemorragia.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron. - _Gracias..._ – Susurró a punto de perder el poco aire que aún contenía.

_No es necesario que me des asilo porque te sentís culpable de haberme atropellado_. - Expresó Rachel rengueando.

Lucy simplemente optó por abrir la puerta de su departamento. El médico había sido claro, reposo y controlar la evolución de las heridas.

Por partida doble.

Lo mejor era que se mantuviesen juntas, después de todo en unas horas debían ensayar y por más que la circunstancia no fuese en las mejores circunstancias, el tiempo corría y los horarios de todas eran bastante limitados.

O al menos esa era la excusa recurrente.

_No lo hago por culpa, lo hago por lógica._ - La invitó a entrar. - _Es totalmente absurdo que te vayas a tu casa si dentro de una hora tendrás que volver... Además esos tres puntos no se ven nada bien. _– Les regaló una mirada por encima.

_Se ven igual o mejor que los dos que recibiste en la cabeza._ - Rió acercándose hacia uno de los sillones saltando en una pierna y tomando asiento.

_No fueron puntos_. - Buscó un almohadón para colocarlo debajo de la pierna averiada de la morocha. - _Me pegaron con la gotita... Cuestiones de estética… _- Revoleó los ojos. –

_Como si con la gotita no me fuese a quedar marca._

Siguiendo el movimiento con la mirada, notaba como aquella mujer se ocupaba por su bienestar. Estaba en el paraíso.

Tal vez había muerto e ido al cielo o simplemente aquel golpe la había vuelto a llevar a un coma profundo, volviendo a esa vida de ensueño que compartía con su amada.

No lo sabía, pero lo disfrutaba.

Apreció como era observada por aquellos ojos verdes. - _Gracias..._ - Musitó con nerviosismo para luego hacer una pausa Hizo - _Es acogedora tu casa. _– Frunció el ceño al procesar la idiotez que acababa de decir con tal de salir del paso.

Una sonrisa fue suficiente para agradecer el cumplido. - _¿Querés algo para tomar?_ - Ofreció como buena anfitriona.

Negó con el rostro. - _Quiero que vos también hagas reposo... Ya suficiente con haber roto tu bicicleta, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo más... _– Se llamó a silencio. No entendía muy bien qué demonios le pasaba pero no podía mantenerse callada e intentar simular no conocerla cuando la sentía tan cerca y atenta.

_No me voy a morir por traerte un vaso de agua. _- Comenzó su trayecto. - _No tardo... Sentite como en tu casa._

_"Sentite como en tu casa"._ Aquella frase retumbó en su mente como si tratase de palabra santa.

Se encontraba con ella, compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo ambiente, el mismo sillón. Estaba es su casa. Años buscándola y finalmente estaba ahí. Era como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

Claramente la situación no era como siempre la soñó y mentiría si dijese lo contario, pero al menos se asemejaba. Es verdad, sus sueños derivaban en sesiones eróticas de besos apasionados en un sillón de la sala de estar y sexo desenfrenado en múltiples sectores de la casa, pero al menos se encontraba allí.

Interactuando con alguien que creía inexistente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar un block sobre la mesa ratona. Rápidamente sintió como todo a su alrededor se paralizó al igual que su respiración.

La libreta de Quinn.

Volteando cual ladrón a punto de cometer un delito, se cercioró de que se encontrara absolutamente sola. Estirándose con algo de dificultad logró hacerse con el ansiado block. El mismo era más grande del que habituaba tener, o al menos como ella lo recordaba.

Abrió la tapa con sus manos temblorosas sin poder controlar el sudor que provenía de estas. El tiempo se ralentizó y podía sentir su saliva lo suficientemente espesa, como para que un simple acto como era el de tragar se volviese la más ardua de las tareas.

Para su sorpresa no se trataba de una libreta sino de un block de dibujos.

Dibujos en blanco y negro, hechos en lápiz, sin ningún tipo de perfección. Dibujos al azar realizados con una rapidez notable.

Rapidez que no opacaba su talento.

_Veo que encontraste mi cuaderno. _- Expresó una voz detrás suyo.

Dicho sonido sobresalto inmediatamente a la morocha provocando que la tapa se cerrase con vigor.

Volteando sobre su hombro se encontró con esos ojos verdes observándola. No transmitían ira pero el nerviosismo en su persona no cesaba. Después de todo, estaba entrometiéndose en su privacidad.

_Per... Perdón._ - Titubeó. _- No quise meterme... No quise tocar lo que no me... _- Su estado caótico se palpaba.

_Acá está el agua._ - Arrojó rompiendo esa tensión y haciendo entrega del vaso. - _No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa, no tengo problema en que lo veas._ – Sonrió mostrando una faceta que aún para ella misma era desconocida. Estaba siendo amable sin necesidad de fingirlo. - _Si fuese algo privado no lo dejaría al alcance de cualquiera… De hecho mis cosas privadas están bien guardadas._

"Cualquiera". Eso provocó un crujido silencioso en el interior de Rachel.

Obviamente la intención no fue lastimarla, estaba claro, pero lo que Lucy no sabía era que cada palabra proveniente de sus labios para Rachel tenía valor absoluto, casi sagrado.

En silencio veía como tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Necesitaba salir de ese colapso mental en el que se encontraba. Debía actuar y disimular el malestar interno.

_¿Te gusta pintar?_ - Dijo dando un sorbo buscando hidratar la sequedad de su garganta. - ¿_Lo haces por hobbie o profesionalmente? _- Indagó ante lo obvio.

_Pinto cuando necesito despejar mi mente._ - Fijó la vista en los ojos de la morocha. - _Digamos que se me da bien el tema del arte._

_¿Escribís también?_ - Consultó buscando llegar a su punto principal. Descifrar si era ella o no.

Negó con el rostro. _- Me gusta leer, aunque últimamente no tengo demasiado tiempo… Pero no, no suelo escribir._ - Hizo una pausa. _- Dicen que hace bien, que sirve para despejarte y esas cosas pero yo considero que uno debe nacer para eso._ - Meció el rostro. - _Me voy por las nubes, no me hagas caso… ¿Vos?_

El rostro de Rachel volvió en sí. Se había ido a otra estratosfera junto a ella desde el momento en que comenzó el relato.

Oírla hablar, ese timbre de voz, esa mirada, esos gestos, todo en ella era perfecto. Tan perfecto que provocaba que todo su ser se paralizase. Tan perfecto que la hacía vivir otra realidad.

Realidad que era toda para ella.

_Ehhhh..._ - Dudó hasta que recobró la concentración. - _Escribo canciones._ – Explicó escuetamente.

_¿Así que compones?_ - Abrió los ojos completamente. - _Es bueno saber que alguien más además del simio de Santana vaya a componer para la banda... No le tengo demasiada fe. –_ Dijo con una mueca por compromiso.

_Y al parecer depositas demasiada en mí… No leíste nada de lo que hago_. - Rió, contagiándola. - _¿No te cae bien, no?_

_Eso es un detalle… - _Pensó._ - ¿Hablas de Santana?_ - Rachel asintió. - _¿Tanto se me nota?_

_Un poco._ - Sonrió, ruborizándose tontamente. Se sentía una adolescente coqueteando con el amor de su vida. _- Cuando las vi discutir en ese cuarto creía que se conocían. _– Confesó sin entender muy bien porqué se abría tanto ante ella.

_La había visto una sola vez en mi vida, gracias a Dios._ - Recordó. - _Fue una vez que acompañé a mi mejor amiga a ver una banda que tocaba en ese prostíbulo donde trabaja._

_¿Alison?_ - Indagó casi sin procesarlo. Inmediatamente notó como el ceño de Lucy se frunció y nuevamente el nerviosismo la invadía. - _Alison, mi amiga, también me llevo a ese bar._ - Salió del paso lo mejor que pudo.

_Deberían clausurarlo._ - Retomó el relato. - _Ni bien entré me tocaron la cola unos pervertidos que había ahí adentro. _ – Dijo con repulsión.

_Benditas manos._ - Murmuró.

_¿Qué?_ - Consultó. - _No te escuché._

_Si a Brittany también la conociste ahí._ - Sonrió con algo de frenesí.

Negó con la cabeza tomando un sorbo de su bebida. - _Digamos que a Brittany la conozco desde hace un tiempo..._

_¿Son hermanas?_ - Nuevamente la desesperación por saber le jugaba una mala pasada. - _Digo... Son muy parecidas._

Rió, mordiendo el labio inferior. - _Por suerte no... Es la hermana de... _- Dudó un instante. - _La hermana de mi modelo, Sam._

_Dudaste a la hora de catalogar tu vinculo con Britt... _ - Dijo sonriendo pícaramente, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo. - _Pareciera que "Sam" _- Resaltó el nombre -_ No es solo tu modelo_

_Dudé porque nunca debí mezclar trabajo con placer._ - Explicó consternada. - _Eso siempre complica las cosas._

Se llenó de valor._ - ¿Es complicado porque es tu modelo o por el hecho de que sea de tu mismo sexo?_

La mirada de Lucy, claramente, no era la que esperaba. Fulminándola con ese color verdoso, frunciendo lentamente el ceño, entendía que a lo mejor esa pregunta no era la indicada para alguien a quién, en teoría, apenas conocía.

_¿Mismo sexo?_ – Repitió algo confusa. - _¿Pensás que Sam es mujer?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¡Es el hermano, varón, de Brittany!_ – Espetó junto a una risilla nerviosa. - _¿Por qué pensaste eso?_ – Intensificó la presión del entrecejo - _¿Tengo aspecto de torta?_

Sin poder evitarlo, su garganta se atoró con el agua que estaba ingiriendo.

No solo era heterosexual sino que encima tenía novio, al menos si Sam hubiese sido mujer las cosas serían mínimamente más sencillas. No podía disimular como esa sonrisa inmensa que tenía a la hora de hablarle se transformaba en una tristeza aún más grande. Ya no cabían más dudas, aquella mujer no era la suya. Algo difícil de sostener cuando esos ojos verdes la observaban de tal modo.

_Me atoré. – _Se justificó limpiando los restos de líquido que aún yacían en sus labios. -_ No quise decir eso… - _Explicó intentando mantener la calma._ - Solo que dijiste tu modelo, pensé en una chica… - _Alzó las cejas sin dar lugar a que emitiese comentario._ - ¿Qué pensarías vos si te digo "mi modelo"? Es totalmente lógico que me confunda. – _Tomó el aire necesario para poder continuar._ - Si, lo es. – _Sonrió con algo de exageración - _¿A qué hora vienen las chicas?_ – Preguntó para salir del paso.

Observó el reloj de la pared. – _Dentro de media hora tendrían que estar acá_. – Volvió su atención a la morocha. - _¿Cómo te sentís?_ – Consultó dulcemente.

_Mejor._ – No pudo evitar la media sonrisa, aunque aún siguiese dolida. - _¿Pensaste en algún tema?_

Prefería hablar de la banda. Sin dudas los temas personales no era lo mejor entre ellas.

Eran diferentes.

Ya no tenían diecisiete años, ya no vivían esa realidad en Bristol Hillman. Ni siquiera la reconocía. Su pelo era rubio y radiante. Su madurez notoria. Su nombre diferente.

No necesitaba más pruebas.

Debía dejar de buscar lo inexistente.

_La verdad es que no… Como te dije no soy buena componiendo pero si tenés algún tema en mente, puedo ponerle música._ – Hizo una pausa esperando un comentario.

_Tengo un tema. –_ Memorizó. – _Pero no creo que sea acorde a lo que la banda necesita._

_¿Lo puedo escuchar?_ – Indagó sonando interesada.

_¿Te interesa hacerlo?_ – Desvió la mirada al sentir el calor en sus mejillas. – _No_ _es bueno… Lo escribí hace unos días, así nomás… Nada formal._ – La ansiedad le jugaba una mala pasada provocando que hablase sin filtro alguno.

_Me encantaría escucharlo…_ - Suspiró. - _¿Cantarías para mí?_

Tragó con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de arrojársele encima y romper esa tensión que le generaba su presencia. Quería terminar de una vez por todas con esa necesidad imprudente de besarla tras cada movimiento realizado por aquellos labios.

Sacudió el rostro y procesó la pregunta.

_No me gusta cantar a capela._ – Respondió con sequedad.

_Puedo tocar la guitarra_. – Volteó un papel del block. _- ¿Me escribís la música?_ – Preguntó entregándole un bolígrafo junto a una sonrisa irresistible.

Como quien firma un pacto con el diablo, hacia entrega de las tan preciadas notas que al parecer se encontraría cantando en unos segundos. Su cerebro no procesaba con claridad lo que estaba por ocurrir. A lo mejor el golpe recibido tras el choque había provocado un aneurisma o lo que fuese, generando esa actitud estúpida de un suicido anunciado.

Estaba a punto de enterrarse viva con aquel tema.

Tema que era revelador.

_No creo que sea conveniente._ – Negó a la vez que sus manos indicaban positivismo al entregar el trozo de papel con la melodía escrita.

_¿Por qué? –_ Analizó la hoja. - _¿Te da vergüenza cantar delante mío?_

Dudó pero finalmente mintió negando con el rostro. _- Porque no me gusta la canción._ – Intentaba sonar segura de sí misma. _– La escribí en un momento algo triste y melancólico…_ No creo que sea conveniente.

Sin emitir respuesta, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Rachel, se hizo dueña de la guitarra que se encontraba contra una de las paredes aledañas al sillón. Volviendo a su posición bajo la atenta mirada de la morocha, se disponía a tocar las primeras estrofas. Observándola. Buscando la aprobación o la corrección a lo que estaba realizando, podía apreciar como la parálisis inhabilitaba a su compañera.

Intentando hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales, dejaba que la pesadez en sus parpados la venciera.

Los cerró completamente, embelesándose poco a poco con la melodía que resonaba en sus oídos mientras podía ver como todas las imágenes de su vida pasada transcurrían al igual que una película. Inhaló profundo, mantuvo la postura y simplemente se dejó llevar como una gota cayendo por la hoja de un árbol.

_You don't want me, no_

(Vos no me querés, no)

_You don't need me_

(Vos no me necesitas)

_Like I want you, oh_

(Como yo te quiero)

_Like I need you_

(Como yo te necesito)

Tomando valor, abriendo los parpados, se focalizaba en la rubia que se encontraba ante ella.

Y viendo reflejada a Quinn en ese mirar, en la luminosidad que transmitían sus pupilas, no pudo evitar hacerle sentir cada frase que emanaban de sus cuerdas vocales. Estaba transmitiendo con todo su ser, estaba expresándole a través del tema todo el amor que le tenía. Le hacía saber de forma clandestina que aquella canción era para ella.

_And I want you in my life_

(Y yo te quiero en mi vida)

_And I need you in my life_

(Y yo te necesito en mi vida)

_You can't see me, no_

(Vos no me ves, no)

_Like I see you_

(Como yo te veo)

_I can't have you, no_

(Yo no puedo tenerte, no)

_Like you have me_

(Como vos me tenés)

_And I want you in my life_

(Y yo te quiero en mi vida)

_And I need you in my life_

(Y yo te necesito en mi vida)

Buscaba capturar en sus retinas cada gesto generador por aquel rostro, por ello pestañeaba lo necesario para humedecer los ojos, no quería romper la magia.

Lucy solo podía manifestar una mueca confusa ante lo que oía. Mientras intercalaba su mirada entre Rachel y la melodía descripta, podía sentir como una energía desconocida en ella hasta entonces provocaba que no fuese capaz de retirar la atención de la otra chica. Se sentía atraída por un magnetismo que no lograba descifrar.

Tenía algo, algo que la cautivaba de forma diferente.

_You can't feel me, no_

(No puedes sentirme, no)

_Like I feel you_

(Como yo te siento)

_I can't steal you, no_

(No puedo robarte, no)

_Like you stole me_

(Como vos me robaste)

_And I want you in my life_

(Y yo te quiero en mi vida)

_And I need you in my life_

(Y yo te necesito en mi vida)

Disminuyendo su caudal de voz, aminorando la melodía, solo podía perderse en aquellos ojos verdes que la penetraban. Al ver aquella incertidumbre en la actitud de Lucy, tragó con algo de dificultad antes del veredicto final.

_Tenían razón._ – Arrojó sin preámbulos. – _Tenés una voz de ensueño._

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir y buscó canalizar su pasión. – _Gracias… Aunque el tema no es bueno._

_La letra es increíble… Me sorprende que hayas escrito algo así. _– Situó la guitarra a un lado. – _Creo que deberíamos cantarla con la banda._

_¡No!_ – Fue terminante, captando el asombro de la rubia al escucharla. – _No quise que sonase mal, pero es un tema personal._

Elevó las cejas. – _Entiendo… Es un amor que no pudo ser._ – Musitó.

_Te equivocas._ – Replicó cruzando la mirada con la suya. – _No es un simple amor, es el amor de mi vida._

Los segundos corrían, tal vez los minutos, y el silencio cada vez se hacía más dueño de aquel lugar.

Rachel había adoptado una postura seria y firme, mientras Lucy estaba algo confundida. Esa forma de observarla la descolocaba, la sacaba de su centro provocándole que perdiese toda posibilidad de reacción. Se sentía vulnerable ante ella. Ante, prácticamente, una extraña.

No entendía como un simple tema podía seducirla de tal modo. Le había transmitido el dolor que padecía, podía sentir cada pena y cada herida dentro de la morocha y por algún que otro motivo se interesaba en saber el porqué.

_¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_ – Finalmente consultó retirándola de sí misma.

_Claro._ - Intento sonreír.

_¿Porque me decís Quinn?_ – Arrojó sin anestesia.

Y ahí estaba, un nuevo golpe había sido efectuado dejándola knock out por completo.

Fuera de juego, totalmente inútil ante una mujer que ahora se mostraba decidida y segura de cada palabra. Boqueó notoriamente, no lograba hilar dos frases seguidas que ayudasen a construir una mentira creíble.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Realmente le creería si le contase toda la verdad?

* * *

_You_... It's only you. _Pronto_.

En el tumblr del fic está el tema por si deciden escucharlo.

No sin antes dejar review jajajaja (hablo en serio)


	10. Otra vida

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**10. **Otra vida.

Viernes 27 de Febrero de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_Todavía no logro superar la situación que vivimos._ – Explicó Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Luz. – _No logro comprender como hice para cantar ese tema ante ella… Era inevitable que la pregunta viniese adosada_. – Elevó la vista. – _Algo en mi me dice que supo desde la primer estrofa que aquella canción iba dirigida a ella._ – Suspiró con frustración. – _Nuevamente me siento en retroceso… Es como si constantemente nadara contra la corriente, como si intentase encontrarla y por más de tenerla enfrente sé que no es Quinn._

_¿Cuántas veces en la semana viniste?_ – Consultó retirando los lentes y chequeando el calendario de asistencias.

_Ehm…_ - Pensó un instante. – _Creo que esta es la tercera vez…_ - Hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño. - _¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estoy planteando?_

_Simplemente quería que notaras que ese retroceso que sentís no es real._ – Volvió a situarse en su posición habitual. – _Antes te desesperabas por venir toda la semana y ahora viniste dos días menos y al parecer no te afecto… - _Hizo una pausa. - _¿O es una manera de engañarte a vos misma?_

_¿La verdad?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _No lo había pensado._ – Suspiró. – _Supongo que tengo la mente más ocupada…_

_O a lo mejor, será que no aborreces tanto la simple acción de estar a su lado y compartir el mismo aire con ella… _- Elevó una ceja. - _Por más que sientas que no es Quinn._ – Sonrió para sí misma. _– Yo creo que hay algo en Lucy que te gusta._

La mirada de Rachel se focalizó en ella de forma repentina. Su boca se abría sin pronunciar sonido, titubeando y balbuceando ciertas incoherencias.

_¿Cómo lo sabe?_ – Arrojó con algo de supremacía. – _Digo… Intento ocultarlo y no demostrarlo._ – Humedeció los labios, nerviosamente. – _Después de todo es mi compañera de trabajo, eso no entraría en mis posibilidades._

_No debería decírtelo._ – Cerró la libreta. – _Pero creo que merece la pena._ – Notó la completa atención por parte de la morocha. – _Llevas más de media hora hablando de Lucy… Sumadas las dos sesiones anteriores que fueron exactamente iguales… Si bien la criticas o decís que no es Quinn, no haces más que mencionarla. _– Volvió a sonreír. – _Creo que tu cerebro está generando una capa protectora al corazón para que no se olvide de ese alguien que crees amar…_ - Esa mueca desapareció inmediatamente. – _Tenés que permitirte ser feliz, Rachel._

_Ella no me registra… _- Rió para si misma. – _Es heterosexual…_ _Solo le intriga saber porque actúo de tal modo_. – Resopló relajando cada músculo del cuerpo. _– Simplemente no puedo olvidar a alguien como Quinn._

**Flashback: martes 24 de febrero de 2015.**

_¿Porque me decís Quinn?_ – Arrojó sin anestesia.

No tenía salida.

Debía afrontar la situación y hacerse cargo de las repercusiones que sus acciones derivaban. Era hora de actuar no podía simplemente esquivar el tema como era su costumbre.

_Me haces acordar a alguien..._ - Comenzó la explicación con algo de resignación cuando Dios le envió la ayuda que hacia minutos estaba pidiendo.

El timbre era la salvación.

Realizando un gesto de que la esperase un momento, Lucy se colocó de pie para ir a abrir.

Rachel respiraba profundamente sabiendo como la vida se le acababa de extender. Al igual que un video juego cuando ganas una vida extra después de superar un nivel complicado.

Este era su nivel más difícil y había salido ilesa.

Su nueva oportunidad, era una muy valiosa.

_¿QUE ONDA?_ - Gritó la skater ingresando a la sala de estar. _- ¡Morocha! ¿Qué te pasó en la pata?_ - Con algo de exageración se acercó a analizar la herida.

_No es nada…_ - Intentó sonreír. – _Solo un golpe._ – Podía percibir como sus manos aun sudaban sin control, sumado al tembleque que se producida incontrolablemente.

Varias miradas torpes se conectaban con los ojos de Lucy. Ambas se observaban con algo de pudor buscando evitar ese contacto innecesario.

La rubia carraspeó, acercándose. – _La choqué con la bicicleta._ – Explicó delicadamente. – _Fue un accidente._ – Aclaró.

_¿Con tu carruaje antiguo? -_ Los ojos de Brittany se focalizaron en quien le hablaba. - _¡Tu cabeza!_ – Gritó sujetándosela.

Un golpe rápido sobre las manos inquietas de la skater fue suficiente para que se apartara de inmediato.

Dichos cuerpos volvían a tomar la distancia necesaria permitiéndole a Rachel un mejor panorama de la situación.

Era como ver pelear a la antigua Quinn junto a la tonta de Brittany, algo que sin premeditar le generaba una sonrisa.

_¿QUE HACES?_ – Chilló la rubia. _-¿No te das cuenta que me duele?_ – Frunció el ceño con ímpetu.

_¿Fueron al médico?_ – Alternaba su mirar entre ambas. - _¡Eso podría estar infectado!_ – Pensó un instante. – _Leí una vez que si se te infecta podes contraer alguna enfermedad extraña que circule por tus venas… - _Fue interrumpida de forma abrupta.

_Creía que la reunión era a las cuatro._ – Irrumpió Santana. – _Y que veníamos a cantar, no a hablar de medicina. _

Los ojos de las tres muchachas presentes se focalizaron en ese cuerpo situado contra el marco de la puerta.

Cruzada de brazos, transmitía una postura firme y segura de sus palabras. Analizando la situación y observando el panorama ante ella, finalizaba la inspección en Rachel.

_¿Qué te pasó?_ – Consultó ante lo obvio.

_¿Cómo entraste?_ – Indagó Lucy, ignorando por completo lo expresado con anterioridad.

_Dejaste la puerta abierta "GENIA". –_ Sonrió con ironía, a la vez que resaltaba la palabra indicada. – _No me sorprende que ambas estén golpeadas... _– Caminó altaneramente, adentrándose sin que nadie la invitara. - _¿Qué estamos esperando para empezar?_

_A vos._ – Atacó Brittany con dureza.

_Ya llegue Taylor... ¿Acaso no me ves?_ – Rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose a Rachel. - _¿Te podes parar o pensás cantar sentada?_

Afirmó con el rostro. – _No es nada._

Solo podía humedecer los labios y buscar, inevitablemente, esos ojos verdes que al parecer tampoco podían desprenderse de ella.

La situación era tensa entre las cuarto.

De momento ninguna toleraba a su par y aparentemente sería algo difícil de logar.

La morocha tragaba con dificultad, sabiendo perfectamente lo que aquella mirada significaba. Le debía una respuesta.

Respuesta que no se encontraba segura si brindar o no.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_¿Realmente pensabas decírselo?_ – Consultó una perspicaz Luz.

_No._ – Fue terminante. _– Primero si lo pensé…_ - Suspiró. – _Luego, inmediatamente, supe que era un gran error_. – Un nuevo lamento denotaba su nerviosismo. – _A lo mejor si Brittany no hubiese irrumpido nuestra charla, sin querer sí se lo hubiese dicho._

_¿Qué te asusta Rachel?_ – Tomó nota.

Pensó un tiempo largo.

Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente recostado y a medida que corrían los segundos aun más relajado que antes. Con los dedos entrelazados entre sí, sus manos se situaban sobre el pecho. Sentía la respiración pausada. Necesitaba aclarar la mente con respecto a todo lo acontecido.

_La realidad._ – Respondió certeramente. – _Descubrir que la persona que tanto busqué nunca existió…_ _Darme cuenta que perdí cinco años de mi vida. _– Contuvo el llanto que le entrecortaba la voz. - _¿Cómo puedo saber si vale la pena seguir luchando por ella?_

_Eso no se sabe._ – Aclaró sin retirar la postura. Su mano aun escribía lo dicho por la morocha. – _Simplemente tenés que sentirlo._

Sus pupilas se focalizaban en una mancha diminuta en esa inmensidad blanca que se plasmaba sobre ella dando lugar al techo de aquel consultorio. Entendía que los problemas que podía tener no debían ser más pesados que ella misma.

Todo tenia solución, buena o mala, pero la tenia. Solo era cuestión de abrir los ojos y seguir adelante.

Aunque las adversidades la golpearan.

**Flashback: martes 24 de febrero de 2015.**

_Hice unos arreglos al tema de Adele que pretenden que toquemos._ – Explicó Santana sacando una hoja. –_ Creo_ _que quedaría más acorde al estilo que buscamos imponer._

Analizaba de forma crítica el papel que sostenía con una de las manos, fruncía los labios intentando entender a la perfección lo que había perfeccionado. Con la restante sujetaba el bajo.

Brittany se encontraba situada en el asiento que correspondía a la batería, haciendo girar los palillos entre los dedos con una rapidez envidiable y poco visible.

Por su lado, Lucy, se encontraba afinando la guitarra. Al parecer había decidido adoptar una actitud indiferente. Ensimismada en un mundo donde solo ella y aquel instrumento existía, provocaba en Rachel una sensación familiar.

Era consciente que la rubia ignoraba por completo todo lo que provenía de boca de la latina. Al parecer no era la única en realizarlo.

Tan solitaria y dedicada a algo inerte como aquel artefacto, la llevaba a recordar a su Quinn.

Solo podía limitar la situación a algo tan escaso como respirar el mismo aire.

Dejaba que la frente chocase contra el micrófono que se encontraba frente a ella sobre el soporte. Los parpados se presionaban fuertemente evitando que cualquier rayo de luz la molestase.

_¿Rachel? – _Susurró. - _¿Estás bien?_ – Expresó la latina, notándola en otra estratosfera. _– Sos la voz principal, necesitamos que estés en el planeta Tierra._

Su cuerpo se sacudió de forma inmediata volviéndola en sí. Notaba la mirada penetrante de su compañera.

_¿Rachel?_ – Repitió ante el mutismo.

Esa voz que sonaba difusa comenzó a tomar el color original.

Todo volvía a tener sentido. Como si de golpe una mancha de varios colores la impactara, los cuerpos inanimados que se encontraban a su lado empezaban a tener vida.

_Si… - _Carraspeó. - _¿Ya empezamos?_

_Si el mono termina con las monerías, tal vez podríamos empezar. –_ Masculló Lucy seguido por un soplido de saturación.

_No me obligues a hacerte tragar una por una las hermosas cuerdas de tu guitarra._ – Amenazó con el dedo índice, acusadoramente.

Otra pelea se gestaba y Rachel no estaba preparada para la misma.

Uno de los tambores empezó a sonar. Brittany comenzaba el tema sin previo aviso buscando aplacar las aguas exaltadas. Al parecer, la morocha no era la única saturada con la misma situación a todo momento.

Tanto Lucy como Santana se disponían a situarse ante los micrófonos correspondientes, no sin antes regalarse unas cuantas miradas de odio.

Miradas que decían más que mil palabras.

Las voces de ambas se unían en un coro perfectamente armónico, dando inicio a lo que sería la primera práctica en conjunto.

Rachel erguía la posición acomodándose la ropa y aclarando la garganta.

Debía volver a ser ella.

Debía olvidar lo hablado con aquella mujer a la cual no podía dejar de observar. Esa voz, ese aspecto. Todo le dificultaba el respirar. Cerrando los ojos, inhalaba con profundidad.

Simplemente debía ser fuerte.

**Rachel:**

_She, she ain't real,_

(Ella, ella no es real)

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

(Ella no será capaz de amarte como yo lo haré)

_She is a stranger,_

(Ella es una extraña)

_You and I have history,_

(Vos y yo tenemos una historia)

_Or don't you remember?_

(¿O no lo recordas?)

_Sure, she's got it all,_

(Por supuesto, ella lo tiene todo)

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

(¿Pero, cariño, es eso realmente lo que querés?)

Caminó hacia atrás aprovechando la pausa producida por la melodía.

Sin poder evitar un nuevo contacto visual con los ojos verdes de su amada, procedía a cambiar de posición con Santana quien tomaba el lugar principal en el centro de ese improvisado escenario.

**Santana:**

_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,_

(Bendita sea tu alma, tenés la cabeza en las nubes)

_You made a fool out of you,_

(Hiciste un tonto de vos)

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

(Y te está llevando hacia abajo)

_She made your heart melt,_

(Hizo que tu corazón se derritiese)

_But you're cold to the core,_

(Pero eres frío hasta la medula)

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

(Ahora se rumorea que ella no tiene más tu amor)

Separadas por escasos centímetros intentaban contener la necesidad de buscarse constantemente. Fuerza de voluntad que se veía vencida por intrépidas miradas de reojo que dejaban en evidencia dicha debilidad.

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

Sentía como Lucy se fijaba en ella de forma directa y sin previo aviso.

Rachel retiró con rapidez la visual hacia el frente, buscando con desesperación una excusa valedera que aplacara los nervios internos.

**Rachel:**

_Don't forget me, I beg…_

(No me olvides, te lo ruego…)

_¡Para!_ – Gritó Santana cortando su melodía. - _¡PARA BRITTANY! _– Elevó el tono deteniendo todo ruido presente. Se dirigió hacia la morocha con odio en las pupilas. - _¡Pisaste mi entrada!_ – Atacó sin pudor.

_¡No me di cuenta_! – Se justificó sin fundamentos. – _Pensé que me tocaba a mí._

_¡Bueno, pensaste mal!_ – Bufó mordiendo el labio inferior. - _¿En el show también pensás equivocarte?_

_Me parece que te estás tomando esto demasiado personal…_ - Irrumpió Lucy, interponiéndose entre ellas. _– Es el primer ensayo formal que tenemos… - _Enarcó una ceja._ - Son validad las fallas._

El dedo índice de la latina se elevó como si intentase contraatacar pero finalmente sus labios se unieron de forma impenetrable, mascullando la ira contenida dentro suyo.

El movimiento generado con la lengua dentro de la boca era una clara muestra de dicha furia.

No debía explotar por un simple error.

Su vida depende del éxito que la banda pudiese tener.

Debía controlarse por ella, por su futuro.

_Vamos desde el principio._ – Expresó pausadamente. - _¡Y no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis líneas! _– Arremetió imponiéndose.

**Fin del Flashback**

_¿Cómo te sentís después de lo ocurrido?_ – Consultó Luz.

_Rara… _- Se encogió de hombros. - _Me parece extraño que me haya defendido de ese modo._ – Pensó por un momento. – _Se que fue en defensa del grupo y a la vez porque no tiene buen trato con Santana, pero igual me genero ilusión…_ - La observó. _- ¿Está mal eso?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Creo que las personas que menos crees pueden sorprenderte_.

_Temo desilusionarme con ella._ – Volvió la vista al techo. – _Es tan reservada que algo en mi me hace creer que nunca la voy a conocer por completo. _– Resopló como si el simple hecho de pensar en Lucy le generada un desgaste físico.

_¿Siguieron ensayando después de eso? –_ Tomó nota.

_Si._ – Fue tajante. –_ Y nada cambio. _- Suspiró frustradamente. – _Inclusive, no temo decir que empeoró._

**Flashback: martes 24 de febrero de 2015.**

**Rachel:**

_I heard that you're settled down_

(Escuché que sentaste cabeza)

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

(Que encontraste a una chica y te casaste)

_I heard that your dreams came true_

(Escuche que tus sueños se cumplieron)

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

(Supongo que ella te dio cosas, que yo no te di)

Lucy a un lado, Santana al otro y Brittany por detrás, conformaban ese rombo que se volvía armónico con el correr de las notas.

Desviaba su mirar sin ningún tipo de control sobre el mismo hacia esa mujer de tez blanca y ojos vivaces que se encontraba ensimismada en lograr que todo sonase como correspondía.

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

(Se rumorea por ahí)

Ver como modulaba ante el micrófono, le generaba un sentimiento interno que recorría cada sector de su cuerpo como si dicha sensación viajase a través del torrente sanguíneo.

No podía explicarlo, simplemente ahí estaba.

**Santana:**

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

(No me olvides, te lo ruego, recuerdo que dijiste)

Presionó el entrecejo, como si algo tan simple retirase de sí misma todos los miedos y fantasmas que la asechaban.

**Rachel:**

_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,_

(Bendita sea tu alma, tenés la cabeza en las nubes)

_You made a fool out of me,_

(Hiciste un tonto de mí)

_And, boy, you are bringing me down,_

(Y me estás llevando hacia abajo)

_You made my heart melt,_

(Hiciste que mi corazón se derritiese)

_But you're cold to the core,_

(Pero eres frío hasta la médula)

_¡Alto!_ – Gritó nuevamente Santana. - _¡Te equivocaste de nuevo Rachel!_ – Dejó el bajo a un costado, sujetando con ira el papel. – _Estás hablando de vos ahora. _– Indicó con el dedo violentamente. - _¡But I'M cold to the core!_ – Leyó con soberbia resaltándolo. _- ¡No es tan difícil mujer!_

_¡Bueno, calmate un poco!_ – Desafió presionando el entrecejo. – _Es un detalle que en el momento nadie notaria._

_¡UN DETALLE QUE TE PUEDE LLEVAR AL FRACASO!_ – Elevó aún más el tono provocando un silencio general. – _Yo no estoy acá para bromear… Esto es un trabajo serio y me lo tomo como tal… _- Bufó. - _Tampoco cuento con todo el tiempo del mundo como para perderlo en idioteces, no tengo la suerte que tienen todas de vivir de arriba. –_ Suspiró. _- ¡No vivo del aire! _– Notó como la observaban. - _Además es como la quinta vez que te lo confundís._

_¡Santana!_ – Chilló Lucy ganándose una mirada de odio. – _No sos la cabecilla de este grupo, ni la jefa de ninguna. _– Hizo una pausa manteniendo la calma. – _Si bien es verdad que se equivocó muchas veces, eso no implica que debas tratarla de ese modo… _- Observó el rostro apenado de Rachel. - _Dudo que lo haga apropósito, todas ponemos de nosotras para estar acá y todas perdemos de nuestro tiempo para ensayar._ – Acomodó la guitarra a un costado y se acercó con cuidado. – _Deberías relajarte y disfrutar de esto, realmente creo que estas exagerando._

_¡Los errores serán validos para vos!_ – Empujó uno de los hombros. – _Yo no los acepto._ – Miró a la morocha de reojo. – _Si vamos a meternos en este ambiente tenemos que triunfar._

Los ojos de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par, sin poder creer lo que oía, intentaba que esa sonrisa que contenía no se escapase. Estaba disfrutando el simple hecho de que Lucy la estuviese defendiendo de ese modo.

Le recordaba tanto a su Quinn. La llevaba a otra realidad.

Aquella que tanto añoraba.

_No vuelvas a tocarme de ese modo._ – Expresó la rubia, observándose el sector al que hacía mención.

_¿Si no qué?_ – Santana elevó el mentón de forma provocativa.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_Estaba segura que cuando Santana se enterase de lo que me ocurrió, encontraría en ella una persona que supiese entenderme y soportarme._ – Suspiró. – _Lo único que esperaba era eso… _

_¿Por qué crees que tuvo esa reacción ante la noticia? _– Reflexionó acomodándose los lentes.

El silencio de la morocha lo decía todo.

Aquella pregunta la había llevado a que se replantease las acciones realizadas. A lo mejor solo podía ver el dolor que sentía dentro suyo sin apreciar como repercutía en los demás.

La había lastimado.

Era consciente de aquello pero no lograba determinar cómo podía solucionarlo.

_Supongo que se habrá sentido dolida…_ - Exhaló profundamente. – _Igual eso no justifica lo que hizo delante de todas._

**Flashback: martes 24 de febrero de 2015.**

La intensidad con que la veía, decía lo suficiente. Quería una cómplice y se encontró con una enemiga.

Esas miradas de odio que se cruzaban entre ambas, no eran un augurio de algo bueno.

Sin dudas una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

_Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y que yo no te estoy faltando el respeto. _– Lucy elevó ambas cejas.

_¿Eso te da derecho a defender lo indefendible?_ – Santana volteó sobre el eje dándole la espalda. – _Veo el concepto de equipo que tenés._

_Defiendo lo que creo que es necesario. –_ Cruzó ambos brazos adoptando una postura firme y temeraria.

_¿Rachel lo es?_ – La observó sobre el hombro. - _¿Qué? ¿Ya se acostaron y ahora son como una? _– Una carcajada sonora se oyó. - _¡Por favor! Ese gnomo no vale la pena._

Rió mordiendo el labio inferior. – _No seas chiquilina e idiota._ – Observó a la morocha. – _Solo la defiendo porque la estás atacando por un simple error._

_No necesito que me defiendas._ – Susurró la morocha sobre el hombro de la rubia.

_¿Realmente es necesaria esta pelea?_ – Irrumpió Brittany. – _Me están dando ganas de partirle los palillos en la cabeza… - _Los extendió. - _¡Y solo tengo dos!_

_¡Vos callate!_ – La señaló con odio. Con paso firme y agresivo, se dirigió directo hacia Rachel. – _Ella sabe muy bien porque es necesaria la pelea._

_No te tengo miedo Santana._ – Desafió irreconociblemente, provocando que las dos espectadoras de lujo las observasen atónitas.

Los ojos de la latina, junto con la boca, se abrieron en su totalidad. - _¿Qué dijiste?_

_¡Que no te tengo miedo!_ – Repitió. – _No me parece que descargues tu ira y fracaso personal conmigo._

_¡La descargo porque tengo fundamentos para hacerlo! _– Elevó el tono lo suficiente para sobresalir.

_¡La descargas porque necesitas plasmar en alguien la frustración que te genera lo de tu papá!_ – Se llamó a silencio.

Su mente repasaba las palabras que había dicho sin pensar. Al igual que un eco repetido, lo único que transmitían era el rostro mártir de la latina.

La observaba inmóvil. Incluso había detenido esa manera prepotente de moverse.

La había fulminado y no era su intención.

_Santana per…_ - Intentó decir pero fue en vano.

_¡Juro que te voy a mandar a esa otra vida pendeja de mierda!_ – Gritó yéndosele encima sin control.

Los reflejos de Lucy fueron más que suficientes para sujetarla de la cintura y echarla hacia atrás.

Osaba interrumpir esa posible pelea de puños que estaba a punto de iniciarse, colocándose frente a Santana y delante de una miedosa Rachel.

_¡PARA SANTANA!_ – Chilló la rubia intentando contenerla. _- ¡Para un poco!_ – La empujó.

_¿Qué mierda te metes vos?_ – Respiraba agitadamente al igual que un peleador callejero. - _¡Ni siquiera sabes porque nos estamos peleando!_ – Humedeció los labios. - _¡No entiendo porque la defendés tanto!_

_¡La defiendo porque la estás atacando por una estúpida canción!_ – Chocó las manos contra el costado de las piernas. _– Es la primera vez que ensayamos… - _Resopló._ - ¡La primera! – _Destacó infundida en rabia._ - ¿Es necesario este escándalo?_

_Sos tan idiota._ – Expresó ganándose una mirada de odio. - _¿No te das cuenta que te miente a vos también?_

_¿Perdón?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Quién me miente?_

_¡La enferma de Rachel!_ – La señalo de mala gana. – _Nunca debes confiar en enanos._

_Santana, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…_ - Exclamó la morocha con las cejas arqueadas apenadamente.

Temía lo peor. Esperaba cualquier cosa de su parte.

_¿De qué puedo arrepentirme? –_ Sonrió con ironía. - _¿Eh? – _Desafió._ - ¿De decir la verdad?_

_Acá hay algo de lo que no me estoy enterando… - _Meció el rostro._ - ¿De qué verdad están hablando?_ – Indagó la rubia alternando su mirar entre las dos.

Santana humedeció los labios sin retirar las pupilas de su víctima. Rachel, por su parte, intentaba trasmitirle una súplica a través de varios simples pestañeos.

La había perdido.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una aliada para ser una enemiga temible.

_¿Por qué no le contás a Lucy sobre Quinn? _– Arrojó sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_Pude sentir como todo mi mundo se derrumbó en ese preciso instante…_ - Resopló. – _Esa mirada lo decía todo… Estaba desorientada. –_ Contuvo el llanto.

_¿Santana o Quinn?_ – Luz la observó de reojo.

_Lucy._ – Fue directa. – _No sabía cómo mirarla, no podía sostenerle la mirada ante lo que Santana develaba… - _Rió canalizando los nervios. - _¿Qué más podía hacer? Si al fin y al cabo tenía razón…- _Exhaló la totalidad del aire. _- Soy una mentirosa._

_Decirle la verdad, eso podías hacer. –_ Siguió tomando nota.

_¿Delante de todas? _– Tragó saliva. _- ¿Y si siente que también la uso a ella? – _No esperó respuesta._ - ¿Y si la pierdo?_

_¿Y ahora no la perdiste?_ – Replicó inmediatamente. - _¿Acaso alguna vez la tuviste de nuevo?_

Aquella pregunta no encontró ninguna respuesta por parte de Rachel. Luz tampoco estaba esperando alguna.

Maldecía aquella tarde en el bar de Santana. Maldecía haberle contado lo que debía permanecer en silencio.

Se maldecía.

Había confiado en el diablo. Había confiado en la peor persona que había conocido y se detestaba por ello aunque entendiese la futura reacción.

Entendía que estuviese dolida pero no la justificaba.

_¿En que pensás Rachel?_ – Consultó Luz notando ese pesar en la morocha.

_Pienso en mi otra vida… Pienso en que si pudiera describirme diría que hoy soy solo un sentimiento…_ - Mordió el labio inferior con rabia. – _Ese sentimiento es la decepción._

_¿Así te describirías?_ – Elevó ambas cejas ante lo que oía.

Afirmó con el rostro. - _Siempre leí que la vida da muchas vueltas y siento que la mía terminó de darla…_ - Se reincorporó sin previo aviso. _- ¿Sabe lo único que deseo?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Que exista otra vida, en algún momento, en algún lugar, donde pueda aprender de los errores que cometí en esta._

_Rachel._ – Suspiró. – _La vida te dio otra oportunidad sacándote del coma._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Esta es tu otra vida… - _Dejó que procesase lo dicho. - _No la desaproveches._

* * *

Sé que la actitud de Santana es algo desconcertante, como sé que la odiaran o no lo entenderan.

Solo les recuerdo que en el capitulo 8 ellas comenzaron a hablar y no se supo de que...

Les vuelvo a recordar como en Alza: Lean las fechas de los capis, de los flashback.

Ya se retomará ese dialogo y todo tendrá una razón de ser._  
_

_Love is life._

¡Good life sistas!_  
_


	11. Cambio de valores

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**11. **Cambio de valores.

Jueves 5 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Un nuevo día nacía en la ciudad más hermosa de Estados Unidos. Si, así lo consideraba Rachel. Mentiría si dijese que odiaba el frío aniquilador, o los altos rascacielos.

Amaba Nueva York, amaba esa ciudad y sentirse parte de ella.

Poder caminar por la calle sin ningún tipo de temor era algo impagable. Poder pasear por el Central Park con total tranquilidad la llenaba de vida. Poder desprenderse de todos esos lugares que le recordaban a ella, Quinn, eran bienvenidos para conformar su nuevo hogar.

Hacía años que había decidido vivir allí. Compartir ese departamento con Tina, la llevaba a que todo fuese más fácil de lo que siempre creyó. Las horas de estudio eran placenteras, las clases llevaderas y la convivencia impecable.

Era su amiga, como una hermana, la conocía hacia años y nadie la entendía mejor. Eran inseparables.

Como todos los jueves, se juntaban a desayunar en el café que se encontraba aledaño a la facultad. Sus horarios se habían reducido, a su vez incumpliendo los días de asistencia.

El tema de la banda la tenía ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día. Las peleas retrasaban cualquier proyecto que pudiesen tener y a su vez los horarios limitados por parte de cada una tampoco ayudaban.

A decir verdad, la misma ya no le ocupaba demasiado tiempo como antes, pero era una excusa que gustaba seguir imponiendo. Había optado por tomarse un "relax" al respecto. Necesitaba meditar, encontrarse consigo misma. Evitar cualquier tipo de persona que creyera conocer de otra vida, sin dudas ayudaría a ese encuentro con su ser.

Necesitaba sentirse sola.

Pesadamente vagaba por una de las cuadras anteriores a dicho establecimiento.

Resopló, maldiciendo con desgano para sus adentros la insistente desgracia que la perseguía. Era como si se tratase de una nube negra sobre la cabeza.

Nube que osaba molestarla a como diese lugar. ¿Sería que nunca podría ser feliz otra vez?

Allí estaba Tina, detrás del escaparate inmenso e impecable que daba a las mesas de aquel diminuto café.

Amaban encontrarse ahí. Era un lugar cálido y acogedor.

Generalmente la gente compraba su orden y lo consumían por el camino. Ellas preferían perder media hora de su tiempo, o más, y tener un desayuno como Dios manda.

Podía observar la sonrisa característica en su amiga, siempre intentando levantarle el ánimo, pero al parecer esta vez no sería suficiente.

Incomoda consigo misma, Rachel abrió la puerta de aquel lugar. Esta vez no se sentía a gusto en este espacio.

Hacía varios días que no se sentía a grata en ningún sitio. Era como si su cuerpo fuese un ente sin vida, el cual se encontraba a la deriva sin saber dónde dirigirse con claridad.

Eso era, un ente sin vida.

_Tenía la esperanza que el día de hoy te despertaras con una mejor cara._ – Arrojó Tina al notar como ese ser fantasmal desplazaba la silla para poder sentarse.

_Perdelas de inmediato._ – Suspiró con resignación. - _¿Ya pediste? _– Ojeó hacia ambos lados tratando de localizar un mozo.

Afirmó con el rostro. – _También pedí el tuyo._ – No esperó respuesta. _– Café bien cargado con una dosis de buen humor. _– Sonrió.

_No estoy para chistes Tina._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Cuántos días más pensás seguir deprimida por lo que pasó? _– Revoleó los ojos. – _Bien dije… ¡Ya pasó! _– Destacó.

_¡Ya sé que ya pasó! _– Elevó el tono captando la atención de algunas personas cercanas a ellas. - _¿Cómo querés que me lo tomé?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _No puedo hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada por sí pasó._

_Rechazando las llamadas de tus compañeras e ignorando a tus jefes no es el modo. _– Humedeció los labios. - _Desinteresándote con lo que respecta a la banda tampoco. – _Suspiró. - _¿Así pensás superarlo?_

_Cortala Tina._ – Notó como el mozo se acercaba con los pedidos. – _Si decidiste que nos juntemos acá para darme un discurso sin sentido, me levanto y me voy._

_Sos una inmadura Rachel._ – Fue tajante regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho.

Mientras con la mirada seguía el andar de ese sujeto que lentamente desaparecía de su visual, acercaba su cuerpo lo suficiente a la asiática. - _¿Te parece inmaduro como reaccioné?_ – Rió con ironía. - _¡Por favor Tina!_

_¡Claro que sí!_ – Chilló con persuasión.

_No entendes nada, absolutamente nada…_ - Hizo una pausa. _- ¡Me mandó al frente!_ _Delante de ella, de Brittany… ¡Delante de todas!_

_¿Y?_ – Elevó los hombros. - _¿Acaso no estudiaste actuación por años? ¿Acaso no podías esquivar el tema como haces con muchas cosas?_ – Resopló. _- ¡Vamos Rachel! Si no lo hiciste es porque no quisiste que así fuese._

_No lo hice porque me tomó desprevenida_. – Presionó los parpados con fuerza. - _¿Es necesario que hablemos nuevamente de este tema?_

_Si lo es._ – Bebió un sorbo. – _Porque pretendes que te entienda y todavía no logro comprender el motivo por el cual Santana te atacó de ese modo._

Inhaló profundo y canalizó todo el mal que aquello le ameritaba. Se disponía a explicarle el motivo de tal actitud.

_Prestame atención porque no me hace bien hablar de esto._ – Aclaró antes de comenzar.

**Flashback: ****lunes 23 de Febrero de 2015.**

_¿Crees en la vida en el más allá?_ – Consultó Rachel.

Santana elevó una ceja mientras situaba ambos codos contra la barra de madera que las separaba. - _¿Esto es una especie de broma? _– No esperó respuesta alguna. – _Yo te estoy preguntando en serio con respecto a tu tema._

_Y yo te estoy hablando con el corazón._ – Arqueó las cejas. – _Respondeme por favor… _- Titubeó. - _Lo que tengo que contarte depende demasiado a lo que puedas llegar a creer o no. _

La mirada de la morocha analizaba cada gesto generado por el rostro de la latina.

Mostrándose incomoda ante tal interrogante, Santana erguía el cuerpo recobrando una postura firme y segura de sí misma. Luego de carraspear sucesivas cantidades de veces, buscaba la mejor manera de transmitir esa respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

_No, no creo en eso…_ - Suspiró. – _Considero que la psiquiatría, psicología y demás cosas de ese estilo, o como sea que se llamen, son puras mentiras._ – Finiquitó a la defensiva.

_Esto va más allá de algún tipo de estudio._ – Pensó un instante.

_¿Por qué das tantas vueltas? – _Rodó los ojos - _Simplemente tenés que contarme porque demonios la llamas Quinn en vez de Lucy. _– Bufó. – _¡No es tan difícil!_

_¡No me levantes la voz!_ – Recriminó poniéndose firme. _– No es algo fácil de explicar, por eso doy vueltas._

_Empeza por el principio Rachel, porque ya estoy comenzando a perder interés en tu súper historia. _– Ironizó retomando el trabajo que había dejado pendiente.

_Estuve en coma por cinco meses y viví una vida irreal, en mi subconsciente, en la cual estaba incluida Lucy con el nombre de Quinn. _– Arrojó sin respirar y aceleradamente.

El cuerpo de Santana se paralizó.

Volteó lentamente y dicha parálisis se plasmaba en cada músculo del rostro, mostrándose pálida y algo mareada al respecto. Buscaba procesar lo dicho con tanta rapidez.

Pestañó una sucesiva cantidad de veces logrando demostrar que aun seguía con vida.

_¿Qué?_ – Atinó a decir casi sin aire.

_Que estuve en coma por cinco meses…_ - Repitió pausadamente pero no fue necesario continuar.

_¡Ya entendí lo que dijiste!_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Cómo que la viste a ella? – _Se encontraba absorta._ - ¿La conoces?_

_No lo sé._ – Desvió la mirada. Los ojos de la latina estaban intimidándola. – _No la conozco, al menos creo que no… - _Intentaba ser clara. - _No la conozco conscientemente, no sé si alguna vez la vi, no sé si la cruce en otro momento de mi vida… No lo sé._

_¿Cómo llegas a la conclusión de que es ella? _– Detuvo en seco la tarea que estaba realizando.

_Porque es idéntica_. – Hizo una pausa meciendo el rostro. – A _decir verdad su aspecto se alterna un poco al que yo vi… _- Recordó. - _Digamos que solía tener el cabello de otro color y un look más…. –_ Pensó un instante la definición correcta. –_ "Rebelde"_

_¿Lucy rebelde?_ – Alzó una ceja. - _¿Enserio?_ – No esperó respuesta. _- ¿A que llamamos rebelde?_

_A cabello rosa, aro en la nariz, ropa negra y de cuero… No se… Rebelde. _– Repitió presionando el entrecejo. _- ¿En qué te cambia eso? Creo que no es lo importante acá…_

Una carcajada de su parte la tomó por sorpresa. La risa sonora efectuada por la latina retiraba a Rachel de cualquier tipo de concentración en la que se encontrara.

Era un tema delicado y al parecer Santana no lo consideraba de tal modo.

_¡Esto es increíble! –_ Intentó contenerse. – _Perdón, pero esto es realmente jugoso para poder torturarla al respecto._

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó. – _Ella no sabe de todo esto… Nadie lo sabe. _– Explicó buscando compasión en las pupilas_. - Sos la primera… - _Susurró.

El eco ruidoso se aplacó en seco. - _¿La primera?_ – Carraspeó. - _¿Por qué yo?_

Humedeció los labios. – _No todo lo que uno hace se rige por un porque… A veces te dejas guiar por el corazón o por los instintos que te llevan a eso. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Me diste la confianza suficiente como para que pudiese contártelo._

_¿Nada más que eso?_ – Achicó los ojos.

Se llamó a silencio, moviéndose incómodamente sobre la banqueta. - _¿Alguna vez sentiste la necesidad de hablar con alguien que crees que te puede entender como nadie?_ – Desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos intensos.

_Nunca tuve la suerte de que alguien se interesase por mis problemas. –_ Generó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Rápidamente recobró esa postura firme que buscaba imponer. - _¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?_

_No sé si decírselo. –_ Tragó saliva. – _No es tan fácil._

_¿Qué me estás ocultando Rachel?_ – Arrojó sin siquiera mirarla.

_¿Eh?_ – Elevó ambas cejas con nerviosismo. _- ¿Yo? – _Dudó. - _Yo… ¡Nada! _– Intentó explicar sin éxito.

_¿Sabes que me enseñó la vida?_ – Se situó de espaldas a ella, localizando una taza de café. – _A reconocer cuando alguien me miente…_ - Suspiró. _– Mi papá solía mentirme cuando llegaba a altas horas de la noche, se pensaba que porque era chica no me daba cuenta del olor a alcohol que emanaba su boca al abrirla…_ - Contuvo el llanto, sabiéndose segura de que no era observada a los ojos.

_Yo…_ - Observó hacia ambos lados disminuyendo el tono. – _Lo siento mucho Santana._

_No me tengas lastima Rachel._ – Recobró la postura luego de una inhalación profunda. – _Mejor decime que es lo que me estás ocultando._

Observaba sin motivos la espalda de la latina y la recorría de abajo hacia arriba buscando valor en el objeto más insignificante. Objeto como el hilo que constituía aquella insulsa prenda que cubría el torso en su totalidad.

Debía sincerarse por completo.

A su vez, tenía que mostrarse segura y no actuar cual culpable a punto de ser descubierto.

_¿Por qué me miras así?_ – Cuestionó volteando sobre el eje y quedando frente a ella.

Temió al no entender como sabia de su análisis si se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

_Tenés razón. – _Finalmente expresó._ - Hay algo que no te dije._ – Inhaló profundamente.

_¿No te llamas Rachel? –_ Frunció el ceño. - _¿Tenés una doble vida?_ – Indagó sin esperar respuesta.

_No, no es eso…_ - Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas.

_¡Por dios! Tu melodrama me supera… ¿Podrías decírmelo de una maldita vez?_ – Observó el reloj de la pared. – _Hace más de dos horas que estamos con esto… ¡Dos horas! _– Gritó señalándolo. _- ¿Cuánto tiempo te pensás que puedo per… -_ Fue interrumpida.

_¡También te vi a vos en mi otra vida!_ – Espetó sin anestesia.

El rostro de la latina se mostró mártir de inmediato. Su color caribeño desapareció para transmitir un pálido inusual. La boca, al igual que los ojos, permanecía abierta sin ningún tipo de movilidad.

Estaba en estado de shock.

Las manos de Rachel se adueñaban de la frente con vigor, a la vez que la cabeza se movía de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de explicación.

_Nunca debí decir eso…_ - Repetía para sí misma percatándose del estado que aún conservaba Santana.

_¿De dónde nos conocemos? –_ Indagó con un hilo de voz tomando asiento frente a ella. – _No te tengo vista… - _No logró continuar.

_No lo sé Santana… ¡No lo sé! _– Gritó con frustración. _- ¿Nos conocemos? Creo que esa pregunta sería más acorde._

_No._ – Fue terminante respondiendo con seguridad. _– Recuerdo perfectamente cada rostro y uno como el tuyo jamás lo olvidaría_. – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Era igual que ahora?_

_Físicamente sí._ – Suspiró. – _Eras más amable y tenías una vida mejor…_

_Ósea…_ - Presionó el entrecejo por un momento. _- Cuando me viste por primera vez acá, en el bar… - _Elevó la vista penetrándola._ - ¿Me reconociste? _

Afirmó con el rostro. _– Desde el momento que te vi supe que eras vos_. – Aclaró la garganta con fuerza. – _Tuve miedo de que no fueses realmente vos, pero lo eras… Te llamas Santana, sos igual físicamente… - _Intentó sonreír. - _¡Todo coincide!_

Ninguna respuesta favorable provino de la otra parte por lo que esa mueca que buscaba transmitir desapareció determinantemente.

Esperaba el momento oportuno para volver a hablar. Analizaba cada gesto en el rostro de la latina ya los rasgos faciales se veían aún más resaltados junto a la vena del cuello.

_Sant…_ - No pudo expresar su cometido.

_¿Te acercaste a mí sabiendo que era yo?_ – Observó la madera que conformaba la barra ante ella. Sobre la misma, ambas manos jugaban entre sí de forma nerviosa.

_No es tan así…_ - Intentó explicar acercando las suyas sin éxito. Un acto reflejo incrementó ese corto trecho entre sus cuerpos. – _No es lo que estás pensando…_ - Agregó al notar dicha reacción.

_Me usaste… Me usaste para llegar a Quinn…_ - Rió con ironía. – _¡Lucy, Quinn, quien demonios sea! – _Gritó sin previo aviso_. - Ahora entiendo todo. - _Inquietamente, recorrió los labios con la lengua. – _Ahora entiendo porque me atacaste la otra vez preguntando donde estaba… Entiendo el porqué de tus preguntas extrañas que no lograba comprender, porque tanto interés en mi vida…_ - Tomó un respiro.

_No es así Santana, estás confundiendo las cosas. –_ Arrojó débilmente.

_¿Confundiendo las cosas?_ – Achicó los ojos. - _¿CONFUNDIENDO QUE COSAS?_ – Vociferó. – _Me usaste para llegar a ella… ¿Pero sabes qué?_ – Su mueca transmitía algo de malicia. – _No te sirvió de nada._

_No te use. –_ Espetó arqueando las cejas. _– Esto no tendría que haberse dado así… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¿Cómo se tendría que haber dado? – _Meció el rostro con ironía_. - ¿Acaso en tu vida de mentira se daba de otra forma?_ – Exhaló profundamente. – _Andate del bar._

_¿Qué?_ – Exclamó boquiabierta.

_¿Sos sorda o no fui clara?_ – Recobró la postura y volteó sobre el eje dándole la espalda. – _Que te vayas Rachel._

_Somos compañeras de trabajo… No vas a poder evitarme mucho tiempo más. –_ No logró continuar.

_¡Andate o te hago sacar por los encargados!_ – La observó por encima del hombro.

Sorprendentemente un silencio total invadió aquel terremoto que acaba de destrozar lo que sea que tenían.

Debía irse.

Nada que pudiese decir serviría para reparar el mal que había causado. Con o sin intención, pero mal al fin y al cabo.

Podía notar dolor en los ojos de la latina. Sabía que la había lastimado y no entendía como debía repararlo.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¿Y te fuiste? ¿Así sin más?_ – Consultó Tina una vez finalizado el relato.

Inspiró con potencia dejando que el aire limpiase los males internos. - _Si… Me tuve que ir, estaba irreconocible._ – Sonaba apenada. – _Se que estuve mal pero no quise usarla, nunca fue mi intención y vos lo sabes mejor que nadie._

_¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella?_ – Indagó ante lo obvio.

_Porque no se cómo hacerlo… Me atacó sin previo aviso en ese ensayo y ya no se cómo dirigirme hacia ella._ – Tomó un sorbo del pedido. - _¿Qué hago?_

_Decile las cosas en la cara… No podes tenerle miedo._ – Fue interrumpida.

_¡No es miedo! – _Replicó frunciendo el ceño.

_¡Si lo es! – _Insistió. _– Tenés miedo al futuro, tenés que dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente actuar… ¡Tenés miedo!_ – Incrementó el tono.

_¿Cuándo fue que te comiste a Luz?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_¿Acaso te dice lo mismo? _– Bebió su café. – _Date cuenta… Si tu psicóloga y tu mejor amiga te lo dicen por algo será… ¿No?_

_Mi psicóloga no me dice eso. –_ Intentó defender lo indefendible. - _¿Y si tengo miedo qué?_

_Nada… Es normal que lo tengas, pero afrontarlo_. – Elevó una ceja ante el silencio adoptado por Rachel. – _Se que tu silencio significa que lo estás pensando._

_¡Está bien!_ – Resopló – _Voy a hablar con ella._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Y si me mata, tendrás que vivir con ese cargo de conciencia._

_Creo que puedo soportarlo. –_ Sonrió con sorna.

_A lo que quiero llegar, es que considero que la relación se tornó un poco pesada._ – Explicó Elena sujetando la sartén en una de las manos. – _Si bien había amor y nos llevábamos de maravillas algo entre nosotros no estaba del todo bien._ – Pensó para sí misma. _– No sé, es difícil de explicar… ¿Me entendes Lu?_ – Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. - _¿Lu?_ – Volteó sobre el eje. - _¡LUCY! _– Gritó.

_¿Qué?_ – Respondió elevando la vista.

_¿Podes dejar de leer ese maldito libro y escucharme lo que te estoy diciendo? –_ Terminó de servir el almuerzo en los dos platos que se encontraban sobre la mesada.

Lucy se situaba en la isla que había en su propia cocina como varios días a la semana cuando se juntaban a almorzar. Elena era una excelente cocinera, algo que aprovechaba a la hora de dejarla hacer uso de ella. Si bien tenía habilidades culinarias de Lucy eran más que buenas, siempre disfrutaba del don que la morena obtenía.

_Te recuerdo que vos misma me recomendaste este "maldito" libro como le decís._ – Hizo una pausa observando cómo se acercaba a ella. _– Además estoy en una parte importante._ – Retomó la lectura.

_Al final se muere._ – Arrojó tomando asiento frente a ella. Pudo sentir como esos verdes la penetraban. _- ¿Qué?_ – Rió.- _¡Es chiste!_

_Estaba a punto de lanzarte las 337 hojas que tiene el libro por la cabeza… Te aseguro que es lo suficientemente pesado como para lastimarte. –_ Señalizó la hoja que se encontraba leyendo. – _A lo mejor no te mataría en el acto pero podría dejarte más cuerda de lo que estás. –_ Sonrió para luego cerrarlo completamente. – _Capaz te acomoda la única neurona que tenés._

_¡Ay, pero que buen humor que tenemos!_ – Ironizó. – _Mejor come lo que te prepare._

Sin emitir comentario cada una se focalizaba en lo que le incumbía, dando inicio a lo que sería un cálido almuerzo de amigas.

Al parecer de cálido no tendría absolutamente nada.

La tensión estaba en el aire.

No entre ellas pero si por parte de cada una. La vista de la rubia se perdía por aquel ambiente mientras Elena buscaba comprender que era lo que la afligía tanto.

_¿Cómo va la banda? –_ Interrogó interesadamente.

_No va._ – Fue clara aún masticando su porción.

_¿Se pelearon? –_ Alzó una ceja. - _¿Ya? ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿Una semana?_ – No dio lugar a ninguna respuesta.

_¿A que de todas las preguntas te respondo?_ – Imitó el gesto facial.

_¡A todas!_ – Exigió. _- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Lucy? _– Meció el rostro. _– Estás rara, tenés un mal humor inusual en vos… No porque no suelas tener mal humor, sino porque soles no tenerlo tan pronunciado._

_¡No todo en la vida es color de rosa Elena!_ – Golpeó el tenedor contra la mesa. – _No me hagas alterar._

Abrió ambos ojos completamente. - _Ya lo estás por tus propios medios…_ - Carraspeó. – _Contame…_ _¿Qué pasó con la banda?_

_Simplemente no funcionó. –_ Explicó tajantemente.

_¡Tu pasividad me enerva!_ – Resopló situándose de pie. Se disponía a dejar la comida sobre la mesada.

_¿No comes más?_ – Preguntó mostrándose indiferente.

_Me sacaste el hambre_. – Caminó hacia sus pertenencias. – _Como también me sacaste las ganas de seguir estando con vos. _– Suspiró. - _Se suponía que estos almuerzos eran de amigas… ¡Amigas que confían una en la otra!_ – Caminó enérgicamente por la casa. – _Se supone que podes confiar en mí y que podes contarme tus problemas…_ - Le dirigió una mirada rápida. - _¡Al parecer me equivoqué!_

_Para Ele…_ - Susurró volteando sobre la banqueta. No tuvo efecto. – _Elena. –_ Exclamó notando como su amiga se dirigía hacia la puerta. _- ¡Rachel me dice Quinn!_ – Gritó provocando una detención repentina.

_¿Quién es Rachel? –_ Volteó hacia ella. _- ¿Tu compañera de la banda?_ – Frunció el ceño, acercándose. - _¿Le contaste tu vida? ¿Lo de tu papá? _– Abrió los ojos inmensamente. - _¡Creía que era un tema delicado!_

Ambas manos se adueñaron de su frente. _– No le conté nada Ele. _– Suspiró. _– No sé cómo demonios sabe lo de mí pasado… Lo de mi nombre.._ – Hizo una pausa.

_¿La conoces de antes?_ – Continuó con el interrogante buscando la mirada de la rubia.

_¡No!_ – Chilló. – _Nunca la vi en mi vida._ – Pensó un instante.

_Tu cara me dice que te acabas de acordar de algo. –_ Depositó una de las manos sobre el hombro de Lucy.

_La vi la otra noche… En el bar._ – Notó el rostro de desconcierto de su amiga. – _Ese bar de mala muerte al que me llevaste._

_¿"Back Room"?_ – Notó la afirmación en el rostro. – _Esa noche estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo…_

_¿Viste cuándo me encontraste en el suelo?_ – No esperó respuesta. _- ¡Bueno, ahí! _– Generó un gesto con la mano para darle el énfasis necesario. – _Justo antes me la cruce y me llamó Quinn._

_¿Por qué te dice Quinn? –_ Arqueó las cejas. – _Esto es algo tenebroso… ¿No será alguna especie de extraterrestre o ser del mas allá?_

_Elena por favor…_ - La mirada de la rubia lo decía todo.

_¡Está bien! Perdón._ – Revoleó los ojos. – _Después no digas que no te lo avisé…_ - Meció el rostro volviendo en sí. - _¿Y qué pasó?_

_La otra noche nos juntamos a ensayar acá con todas las chicas de la banda._ – Hizo una pausa para comenzar con el relato.

**Flashback: viernes 27 de Febrero de 2015**

_¿Por qué no le contás a Lucy sobre Quinn? _– Arrojó sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

La mirada de la rubia se cruzó de manera automática con los ojos color avellana de la morocha, quien titubeantemente se manifestaba boquiabierta ante aquella confesión por parte de la latina.

El silencio era el dueño de aquel lugar y los cuerpos presentes se mostraban expectantes ante una posible respuesta.

_¿Te parece que es un tema para tocarlo ahora?_ – Rachel, simplemente, increpó hacia Santana.

_¡Por supuesto! –_ Se cruzó de brazos. _- ¿Qué mejor lugar que su propia casa?_ – La aterrorizó con la mirada.

_No hablen como si no estuviese presente._ – Se entrometió Lucy dirigiéndose directamente a Rachel. - _¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?_

El mutismo de su parte lograba desesperar a cualquiera.

Una se encontraba a punto de perder la paciencia mientras la otra, la impaciente, ya la había perdido hacía rato.

_Por favor Rachel, deja de lado ese papel de mosquita muerta y habla de una vez._ – Exigió la latina empujándola con una de las manos.

_¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme!_ – Arremetió la morocha al recobrar la postura correcta. – _Vos no sos quien para decirme a mí que decir y que no… En todo caso si a ella le interesa saber el porqué, se lo diré…_ - Hizo una pausa. _– En privado._

_¿Saben qué?_ – Observó el rostro de ambas. – _Se van de mi casa._

_¿Qué? –_ Consultó Santana atónita. _- ¿Me estás echando?_

_No, no, no._ – Sujetó la pertenencia de todas. – _Las estoy echando a todas._ – Fue entregándolas a quien correspondía.

_¿Y yo porque tengo que irme?_ – Indagó Brittany, dejando los palillos a un lado. - _¡Ni siquiera abrí la boca!_

_¡Dije todas!_ – Gritó. – _Quiero estar sola. _– Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla por completo.

Con la mano comenzó a indicar que circularan en dirección correcta. La latina solo podía focalizarse en su nueva enemiga, Rachel. Su víctima se focalizaba en la asesina, Santana.

Ambas miradas se cruzaban y solo podían expresar un solo sentimiento: Odio.

Brittany, luego de observar la actitud adquirida por la rubia, decidió ser la primera en retirarse.

_Con esa actitud que tenés vas a terminar sola sista._ – Alcanzó a decir antes de que su cuerpo se perdiese tras el marco de la puerta.

_Chau._ – Arrojó soberbiamente sin mirarla.

La latina se dispuso seguir los pasos de la skater sin siquiera emitir palabra, ni cruzar una simple mirada.

Nada de nada.

Solo dejó que fuese su cuerpo quien expresara esa bronca acumulada, ordenándole a las piernas que abandonasen el lugar de forma inmediata.

Rachel era la última.

Antes de salir le regaló un último vistazo que suplicaba más perdones de los que nunca antes había expresado en toda su vida.

Sigilosamente se acercó hacia ella.

_Perdón por el inconveniente de verdad que no…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Chau Rachel. –_ Señaló en dirección al ascensor.

La postura de Lucy se mantenía firme y erguida.

Aquello fue lo último que Rachel alcanzó a oír, a decir y a ver. Inmediatamente pudo sentir como una de las manos cerraba la puerta tras ese cuerpo maltrecho que se marchaba.

El suyo.

Simplemente se dejaba caer sobre esa madera que las separaba sintiendo como el peso del cuerpo vencía esas débiles piernas. Deslizaba la espalda a lo largo de forma descendente. Sujetó con la mayor de sus fuerzas ambas rodillas, juntándolas con el pecho.

Su rostro desorientado se perdía entremedio de ellas.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¿Y se fueron?_ – Indagó Elena. -_ ¿Ninguna se opuso?_ – Agregó antes de que pudiese responder.

_Si, no las quería ver, no quería saber del tema_. – Explicó jugando con la comida, aun ante ella. – _Ninguna opuso resistencia._

_¿Realmente no querías saberlo?_ – Frunció el ceño nuevamente haciéndose con esos ojos verdes que, esta vez, transmitían algo de tristeza.

Negó con el rostro. – _Tampoco quiero tocar mucho lo acontecido en este momento._

_¿Por qué?_ – Consultó con interés.

Inhaló profundamente para luego exhalar con la misma intensidad, a la vez que recobró la postura para focalizarse en su amiga.

La misma la observaba con paciencia y entendimiento.

Se mostraba como lo que era, una amiga.

_Soy Lucy para vos, para Sam, para Santana, para Brittany, para Rachel y para todo el mundo._ – Humedeció los labios. – _No quiero volver a ser Quinn, es algo que está muerto para mí… Enterrado_. – Achicó los ojos. – _Es parte de mi pasado… Por ese motivo las eche. _– Tragó saliva. – _No sé de donde las conozco, ni siquiera sé si realmente lo hago, pero si forman parte de él no las quiero en mi futuro._

* * *

Cuando no hay nada para decir, o todo lo que comentes se puede tornar un tanto absurdo, es mejor guardar silencio.

Lamento no cumplir los objetivos que esperan con respecto a este fic.

Plasmo en él lo máximo que puedo exprimir de mi cerebro._  
_


	12. Mis comienzos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**12. **Mis comienzos.

Viernes 6 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

El concepto de miseria puede variar dependiendo de los ojos que la vean. Sin dudas, para Santana, la miseria era su vida.

Su vida por completo.

Cada segundo de ella y cada momento vivido afirmaba dicho sentimiento.

Abrir los ojos cada mañana y encontrarse en aquella pocilga que llamaba hogar no ayudaba a que el concepto de miseria cambiase en su vocabulario.

Nada ayudaba.

La humedad en las paredes, la falta de pintura, el oxido por doquier y más de un individuo indeseable conviviendo con su persona, era una clara prueba a la tolerancia. Nada de eso colaboraba para que el significado que podía llegar a tener fuese diferente.

Desde pequeña supo lo que sería vivir en la miseria y al parecer Dios no tenia mejores expectativas para su vida.

Al menos hasta ahora.

Cuando creía ver la luz, volvía a caer en ese pozo depresivo del cual, por más que lo intentase, era imposible salir a flote. Sentía que podía triunfar con la banda y sin siquiera llegar a ser lo dicho, la misma ya se había desintegrado.

La habían usado, una vez más, se sentía usada. Usada por su familia, usada por una desconocida, usada por el mundo en sí. ¿Acaso seria una desgracia que la perseguía a lo largo de su existencia? De ser así, prefería ser informada al respecto y acabar con ese sufrimiento.

Si, lo era. Era un sufrimiento por donde se lo viese.

Cuidar de su padre ebrio durante años, padeciendo el hambre, las burlas y la indiferencia, no era fácil para nadie y menos para una chica de su edad. Tener que sobrellevar la partida de su madre, tampoco lo era. Saberse una niña abandonada por la persona que te lleva en su vientre por nueve meses es lo peor que te puede ocurrir. ¿Cómo se explica el desamor de una madre?

No tiene explicación.

¿Tan basura era? ¿Tan poco valía como para estar sola? No lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura.

Estaba completamente sola.

Siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estaría.

No entendía a la perfección porque lo ocurrido con la morocha había tocado su moral, si después de todo sabia que la gente era siempre igual. No había excepciones, o al menos no se cruzaban en su camino. Por eso era así, por eso su manera de actuar y su forma de dirigirse hacia los demás.

Esa coraza que creaba se estaba rompiendo y existía una sola culpable: Rachel.

Esa mujer que había aparecido de quien sabe donde para alterar todos sus esquemas, con esa sonrisa, aterradora por momentos, comenzaba a iluminarle la vida con esperanza.

Esperanza, eso era lo que le transmitía.

¿Esperanza para qué? La esperanza no existe, no para gente como ella. Al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba teniendo razón y como esta vez no sería la excepción, nuevamente, la habían usado. Se acercó a ella solo por interés. Ningún sentimiento hacia su persona se hacía presente y no estaba preparada, ni emocional, ni psicológicamente para un golpe de ese estilo.

En otros momentos de su vida esta situación no le hubiese afectado, pero había bajado los brazos, dejado de lado esa muralla y permitía que su corazón volviese a sentir el cálido abrazo de lo que creía olvidado: El afecto y cariño ajeno.

¿Todo para qué? Para nada.

De nada servía abrirse con las personas y menos con las desconocidas. Después de todo, un puñal se te clavaba en la espalda.

No quería verla, no quería salir de la habitación, no quería levantarse de esa cama donde se encontraba acostada. Solo deseaba que aquella almohada sobre su rostro, siguiese haciendo la presión suficiente como para taparle los rayos de luz, pero no para asfixiarla. Quería estar sola, sentir la oscuridad del exterior.

Después de todo, dentro suyo siempre era de noche.

Sentía la respiración pausada que proporcionaba su pecho mientras meditaba cada segundo de la vida que la rodeaba. Como una película, los fotogramas circulaban una y otra vez por su cabeza sin ningún tipo de proceso. Revivía cada segundo de la misma hasta el día de ayer. No quería ver a nadie, no se sentía a gusto con ningún tipo de presencia ajena.

Ni siquiera se sentía a gusto consigo misma.

Nuevamente Dios volvía a ponerla a prueba. Tocaba su nariz y desafiaba su paciencia. Si todo lo ve y todo lo vive, no entendía como existía la posibilidad que el timbre estuviese sonando con tanta insistencia. ¿Acaso no sabía que necesitaba y quería estar sola?

Una y otra vez, sonaba sin pudor.

Pausas diminutas de cinco segundos era la única paz con la que contaba. Saliéndose de sus cabales se colocó de pie, sujetando la primera muda de ropa que vio a su alcance.

_¡Maldita sea!_ – Gritó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. - _¿Te pegaste al maldito timbre?_ – Expresó hacia la nada misma.

Mágicamente el sonido disminuyó.

Acercándose a ese trozo de madera en estado deplorable, maldecía nuevamente para sus adentros el no contar con una mirilla. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviese que abrir la puerta sin saber quien se encontraba detrás? A lo mejor tenia suerte y era un asesino serial que acababa con su sufrimiento.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, ella no contaba con ese tipo de facilidades.

Sin dudas, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con algo peor que aquello. Paralizándose por unos segundos, reaccionó casi por inercia.

Su mano volvió a realizar la acción contraria, buscando que esa puerta se cerrase ante la presencia de aquella persona, que claramente no esperaba en su hogar.

_¡Para!_ – Gritó conteniendo el ataque.

_¿Qué haces acá Rachel?_ – La fulminó con la mirada. - _¿Cómo demonios sabes donde vivo? _– No esperó respuesta. - _¿Acaso lo soñaste también?_

_¿Podes dejar de atacarme por un momento?_ – Resopló. – _Vine para hablar bien con vos… Como dos personas civilizadas y adultas._

_¿Cómo pretendes que me comporte de ese modo si estás adentro de mi casa y no sé cómo llegaste a ella?_ – Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Luego de titubear un instante, supuso que dicho acto se asemejaba a una invitación para ingresar. Decidió caminar tras ella.

No quería acercarse demasiado, temía una posible reacción agresiva de su parte. Después de todo no la conocía como creía y su carácter no era el mejor. Con sutileza dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella.

Ya estaba dentro, ahora debía actuar.

_Averigüé. –_ Fue escueta.

_¿Cómo?_ – Comenzó a mejorar el aspecto del ambiente que ahora mismo se encontraba compartiendo con la morocha. -_ ¿Trabajas para "S.W.A.T."? ¿Estás en alguna especie de servicio secreto?_

Negó con el rostro, frenándose a una distancia considerable. – _Simplemente fui al bar a buscarte y no estabas. _– Movía los pies incómodamente. – _Pregunté… Hice un poco de escándalo…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Hasta que me dijeron donde vivías porque te habías tomado licencia. _– Carraspeó ante la inactividad de la latina. _- ¿Estás enferma?_

_Me imagino lo que denominas escándalo. –_ Susurró volteando hacia ella. – _No estoy enferma, solo me tome licencia porque quería y necesitaba estar sola…_ - Elevó las cejas. – _Eso te incluye a vos también… ¿Qué querés?_

_Hablar con vos._ – Intentó sonar segura. – _Necesito explicarte lo que… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No hay nada que explicar como tampoco nada de qué hablar_. – Volvió a darle la espalda. – _Así que tus minutos en esta casa fueron más que excesivos._

_¿Por qué sos así conmigo, Santana? –_ Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

Rió para sí misma. _- ¿En serio me preguntas?_ – Continuó con ese orden que buscaba imponer. _– Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Rachel, si tenés problemas de memoria o lo que sea, te recomiendo que vayas a un psicólogo._

_Un psicólogo no trata ese tipo de problemas._ – Su tono se tornaba cálido a la vez que con ambos ojos recorría el lugar donde se encontraban. - _¿Por qué vivís acá?_

_¡Porque es lo que mi trabajo alcanza a pagar! _– Volteó sobre el eje quedando frente a ella. - _¿Ahora también vas a criticar mi estilo de vida?_

_No… -_ Suspiró. _– Solo quiero que hablemos bien, quiero ayudarte…_

_¿Ese instinto caritativo para con mi persona se despertó ahora o después de usarme? –_ Elevó una ceja cruzándose de brazos. - _¿Acaso pensar pagarme un estilo de manutención? _

_¡CORTALA!_ – Gritó sobresaltándola. – _Me tenés harta con tus agresiones… ¡Me vas a escuchar quieras o no! –_ Exhaló con ímpetu.

_¿Por qué tanto interés porque te escuche?_ – Mordió el labio inferior a la espera de una respuesta eficaz.

_Porque si vas a creer cosas que no son, al menos quiero tener la posibilidad de que dejes que me exprese._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Nos podemos sentar?_

Al igual que todas las tardes, intentaba encontrarse consigo misma. Tenía esa media hora que era suya, donde nadie podía molestarla. Siempre la utilizaba del mismo modo. Nada alternaba sus esquemas.

Nada, ni nadie.

Era muy esquemática y rutinaria, algo que a decir verdad no la convencía del todo.

_Me dijiste mi amor._

_Lo sé. Estaba desesperada._

Esos ojos verdes se movían inquietamente debajo de los parpados. Sintiéndose completamente dormida, descansado como era usual, podía percibir esa voz nuevamente.

Una era la suya, lo sabía.

La otra, aún, no lograba descifrarla.

Reiteradamente los sueños, esas imágenes extrañas se hacían presente. Figuras sin rostros, lugares sin sentido alguno.

_A veces siento que no pertenezco acá. No es que me quiera morir, pero simplemente no encuentro algo que me motive… ¿Nunca te pasó?_

_Todo el tiempo. Yo tampoco encontraba nada que me motivara a seguir en este mundo hasta… _

_¿Hasta? _

_Hasta que te conocí. _

Se encontraba en un estado de transición que últimamente se había vuelto común en su vida. Cada noche, cada tarde, cada mañana, cada hora que decidiese dormir, era un concierto de sueños incomprensibles en su haber.

Quería despertarse, buscaba dejar de soñar, que su mente se apagase aunque sea por arte de magia, pero nada era factible. El mundo conspiraba contra ella y hasta en algo tan placentero como lo era descansar, se veía estorbada.

No podía seguir viviendo así.

_Te lo mereces y acepto el reto. _

_¿Qué cosa? _

_Que seas la primera y la única. _

Exaltadamente recobró una postura de noventa grados sobre la cama. Su pecho se mostraba agitado, pudiendo sentir a la perfección el latido acelerado del corazón. Depositando una mano sobre esa fina muda que apartaba su piel al descubierto de la palma de la misma, buscaba serenarse.

Había sido un sueño, otro extraño sueño en su insólito mundo.

Observó hacia delante pestañando incontables cantidades de veces hasta lograr focalizar la visual. Rápidamente esos ojos se perdían en aquellas pinturas ante ella.

Dibujos que no hacían más que afirmar lo que acababa de padecer.

Sus sueños.

Meciendo el rostro pensaba una salida para los mismos. Ninguna respuesta parecía favorable. ¿Estaría demente? ¿Debería tratarse? No lo sabía. Lo único que podía asimilar era que aquello no era común.

Casi por inercia, recobró completamente la postura para dedicarse a plasmar otro más de los tantos sueños sufridos. ¿Alcanzarían las paredes que constituían toda la estructura, que aún no lograba denominar hogar, para abastecer dicho suplicio?

Hacía más de una hora que estaban compartiendo el mismo ambiente. Santana se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para ofrecer, mientras Rachel se situaba en uno de los sillones.

Quería evitar el análisis que estaba realizando, sin embargo recorría con algo de tenacidad cada recoveco ante ella. Entendía porque la latina se refería a aquel lugar como un sitio completamente desagradable.

Era horrible.

No tenía dudas, si viviese ahí, hubiese muerto de depresión de manera inmediata.

El color de las paredes, el desgaste de las mismas, llevaban a aquella creencia. Todo era triste, inclusive la luz que ingresaba por el ventanal que se encontraba a su derecha. El asiento donde se hallaba tampoco era demasiado acogedor. A decir verdad, la goma espuma que lo rellenaba relucía por algunos agujeros presentes de forma involuntaria.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más pensás seguir respirando mi aire sin decir una palabra?_ – Finalmente arrojó Santana, acercándose con lo que había preparado.

Salió del ensimismamiento y notó como su par tomaba asiento a un lado. – _Perdón, estaba en otro sitio._

_¿Estabas analizando el desastre donde vivo?_ – Rió con ironía. - _¿Realmente te sorprende?_

_No es eso._ – Desvió la mirada hacia el piso. _– Simplemente siento que ahora te entiendo un poco mejor._

_No quieras congraciarte con mi persona._ – Acercó la taza hacia el sector correspondiente de la mesa ratona. – _Todavía estoy esperando que te dignes a hablar._

_Nunca te use Santana. –_ Arrojó sin preámbulos, fulminándola con esos ojos vivaces. – _Nunca use a nadie en mi vida y nunca lo haría._

_¿Por qué te acercaste a mi entonces?_ – Esperó una respuesta que la convenciera. – _Esmerate, porque dependiendo de lo que respondas tenés unos segundos más en esta casa o no._

Tragó saliva con algo de temor. – _Me acerque a vos porque hace cinco años que las busco._

_¿Las?_ – Repitió achicando los ojos.

_Que la busco a Quinn._ – Reparó. – _Pero ustedes también son parte de esto por lo que no es solo un cabo el que tengo suelto y debo atar. –_ Arqueó las cejas. – _Me acerque a vos porque te necesitaba… Al igual que a ella, al igual que a Brittany… Las necesitaba para seguir viviendo. – _Concluyó apenadamente.

_¡Para un momento!_ – Cerró los ojos. - _¿Dijiste Brittany? – _Presionó el entrecejo._ - ¿Nos estamos refiriendo a la misma skater roñosa que ambas conocemos?_

Afirmó con el rostro. – _A ella también la vi…_

_¿Era igual que ahora?_ – Frunció el ceño algo confusa.

_Si… No era idéntica pero si._ – Fue escueta.

_Explicate Rachel, sabes que tu misterio me saca de mis casillas y antes de que empiece a comportarme como una demente…._ – Frenó el discurso y suspiró buscando controlarse. – _Estoy intentando no insultarte ni tratarte mal y la verdad que no colaboras en nada._

_No era skater y era un poco más tonta que ahora…_ - Pensó un instante. – _Más aniñada._

_¿Más?_ – Abrió ambos ojos, sorprendida. _- ¡Mierda! ¿Se puede eso?_

_¡Estoy hablando enserio Santana!_ – No esperó respuesta. – _No me sorprende que vivas como vivís, nunca te tomas nada con importancia…_

_¡No vuelvas a dirigirte hacia mí haciendo alusión a mi persona!_ – La señaló con el dedo. – _No tenés ni la más mínima idea de porque vivo de este modo_… - Humedeció los labios. - _¿Te pensás que lo elegiría si pudiese hacerlo?_

_¿Por qué entonces? –_ Elevó el mentón. – _Me encantaría saberlo, a lo mejor así puedo entenderte un poco más._

_Mi vida, es mía y de nadie más._ – Carraspeó con notoriedad. – _No sos nadie para mí, no veo porque tendría que contártelo._

_¿Por qué sos así?_ – Reiteró sin inmutarse. _- ¿Por qué sos tan amargada?_

_¡No todo en la vida es oro Rachel! Creo que la respuesta está ante tus ojos. –_ Gritó poniéndose de pie. _- ¿Sabes qué? Nunca me sonrió a mí, hago lo que puedo para ser feliz y no deprimirme por esta mierda donde vivo._ – Pateó una banqueta que se cruzó ante ella. _- ¡No hables de mi si no tenés idea por lo pasé!_

_En vez de ponerte como loca, deberías dejar que la gente te ayude._ – Arrojó sin mirar.

_¿Estás sugiriendo que salga a mendigar?_ - Volteó sobre el eje, focalizando la mirada en la nuca de su par. _- ¿Qué estás buscando?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¿Qué demonios querés de mi?_

_Te quiero ayudar. _– La observó. – _Quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado, que nos podamos llevar bien, que te dejes querer. –_ Hizo una pausa inhalando con profundidad. – _Todo es más fácil si las adversidades se superan de a dos._

_¿Esta frase se aplica a mí o a vos?_ – Elevó ambas cejas. Dicho gesto se vio seguido de una sonrisa algo tenebrosa. – _Dejame sola._

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Consultó sin retirarle la vista de encima.

_Al lugar de donde jamás debería de haberme levantado._ – Expresó casi inaudiblemente.

_¿Sabías que en mi vida eras feliz?_ – Arrojó recibiendo un silencio fúnebre a cambio.

Continuó a paso firme mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto que le pertenecía. Sintió los pasos de la morocha tras ella pero buscaba evitarla.

Era lo mejor.

Si la ignoraba se cansaría y desaparecería como todo mal en su vida. A la larga, la insistencia se vence y todo lo que creías insuperable desaparece.

Ese era su método: La espera.

Esa mujer luchadora que en algún momento se creyó, había desaparecido hacia años.

_Te recomendaría que dejaras de seguirme._ – Sugirió sin necesidad de voltear.

_¿Si no qué?_ – Desafió. - _¿Pensás golpearme?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Ya te lo dije con claridad, no te tengo miedo…_

Un silencio las invadió.

El cuarto, la cocina, la sala de estar, todo ambiente en ese cuadrado diminuto se encontraba en completo silencio. Solo unos enfurecidos pasos podían oírse.

Era lo único que resonaba contra esa madera húmeda y en mal estado. Pasos que se vieron detenidos al sentir una mano sobre el brazo.

_¡Santana te estoy hablando!_ – Gritó obligándola a voltear hacia su persona. - _¡Con Brittany eras feliz!_ – Expresó inconscientemente.

Precipitadamente el aspecto prepotente adoptado por Rachel se vio aplacado al notar como la latina se encontraba llorando mudamente. Varias lágrimas imperceptibles rodaban por ambas mejillas cayendo sin pudor por esa tez morena. Ese intento por contenerlas era completamente en vano, sumándose al temblor sin control de sus manos.

_Andate… No me interesa con quien era feliz o no… _– Susurró entre sollozos. _– La realidad es que era un sueño y yo sigo teniendo esta vida solitaria._ – Buscaba mostrarse fuerte ante cualquier adversidad. - _Andate por favor… Quiero estar sola._

Meció el rostro a modo de negativa a la vez que se acercó lo necesario para poder secar esas lágrimas tímidas. – _No me voy a ir Santana… No te voy a dejar sola._ – Intentó sonreír pero el dolor interno era aún más fuerte de lo que podía llegar a aparentar.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_ – Consultó, penetrándola con la mirada. - _¿Por qué me decís lo de Brittany?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Realmente estaba con ella?_

Afirmó con el rostro. - _Porque sé por lo que estás pasando y quiero ayudarte._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Lo eras… Eras una mujer alegre y feliz –_ Alcanzó a decir rozándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir como sus labios cálidos se unían contra unos temblorosos y repletos de tristeza, donde varias lágrimas llegaban a su fin.

El detonante de aquel beso había sido una efímera caricia sobre el rostro de la latina, la cual sin titubear se había adueñado de la cadera de Rachel.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se encontraba sobre ella en esa misma cama donde pretendía estar sola. Incrementó la intensidad de ese inocente contacto aún sintiendo como su par no se encontraba a gusto con la situación.

Percibía el forcejo de la morocha bajo su dominio pero su único objetivo era proseguir con dicho acto que creía placentero. Se rehusaba a dar marca atrás por lo que insistía ante lo imposible.

Rachel no era su mujer. Eso lo tenía en claro.

_San…_ - Intentó expresar sin efecto. _– Santana, para…_ - Masculló, sujetando el pecho de la misma. - _¡Santana!_ – Gritó logrando separarla lo suficiente.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante.

Las pupilas de ambas se analizaban como si nada más existiese. Ambos pechos se inflaban agitadamente transmitiendo a la perfección el sentimiento momentáneo.

El rostro de la morocha expresaba asombro y algo de desentendimiento, mientras el de la latina se iluminaba como nunca antes en su vida.

Un nuevo intento de parte de Santana derivó en una palma ajena estrellándose contra una de las mejillas. Se aferraba el sector indicado buscando calmar el ardor causado por aquel golpe que la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Nunca hubiese esperado una reacción similar de su parte.

La latina recobró la postura, situándose a los pies de la cama donde hacia rato se veía algo de pasión. Aun sin poder entender esa reacción, sentía como su par se reincorporaba a un lado.

_Por Dios…_ - Expresó Rachel nerviosamente sujetándose la boca con una de las manos. – _No quise golpearte, por Dios perdoname._ – Repetía prácticamente sin respirar adueñándose de ese cuerpo inmóvil con la mano restante. – _Santana, decime algo._

_Me golpeaste._ – Masculló con asombro.

_Perdón._ – Susurró al notar como una lágrima muda rodaba por esa mejilla colorada de la latina. – _Por favor no llores, no quise…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No lloro por vos._ – Respondió con agresividad apartándola lo suficiente. – _No me estés encima, no me gusta._

_¿Esta es tu manera de defenderte?_ – Intentó averiguar sin ser atacada como era su costumbre. - _¿Apartando a la gente que se preocupa por vos?_

_¡No sé lo que es sentirse querida! ¿Cómo puedo defenderme a algo que no se cómo se siente? _- Gritó enérgicamente cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos. - _Nunca me quiso nadie, ni siquiera mi familia... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo alguien que no me conoce?_

_Porque si te conozco._ - Aferro esos hombros que al parecer habían dejado de oponer resistencia. _- Se que en algún lugar, dentro tuyo, ese corazón late del mismo modo que yo lo viví._ - Sonrió. - _Se que podes ser de esa forma, solo tenés que dejarte querer._

Respiró con algo de dificultad e intentó retirar las lágrimas obstinadas que aún pendían de las pestañas. Finalmente se dispuso a observar a quien hacia un rato no ser más que una simple desconocida.

Esa mujer se había mantenido allí, firme junto a ella, luego de haber sido completamente horrible para con su persona.

_¿Realmente estaba con Brittany?_ – Volvió a consultar. – _Me parece algo imposible._

_Creeme._ – Suspiró. – _Ella te puede sorprender._

_Sos la primera persona que se tomó el trabajo y el tiempo de sentarse a mi lado y escucharme..._ - Masculló, recobrando con lentitud la respiración e ignorando por completo lo dicho.

_Si me dejas, me gustaría seguir siéndolo... _- Buscó esa mirada desesperanzada. - _Me gustaría poder ser tu amiga, ayudarte y escucharte siempre que lo necesites. _- Pensó un instante. - _Estar segura de que sepas que contás conmigo._

Sin previo aviso y tomándola completamente por sorpresa, pudo sentir como esos brazos de tez morena rodeaban su cuello con intenciones de transmitir un abrazo.

Dubitativamente, luego de procesarlo por unos segundos, optó por devolver el gesto adueñándose de la cintura de Santana.

Sintió como una nueva marea de las lagrimas decoraban uno de sus hombros, empapándolo por completo. Sin eficacia intentaba consolar dicha desolación.

Acariciándole la cabeza en señal de apoyo, procurándose calmarla y serenarla, se adentraba en lo que podía llegar a ser un nuevo torbellino de ira latina.

_¿Por qué lloras?_ – Indagó con cautela.

_Por mi vida en si… Por mi sufrimiento._ – Tragó saliva. - _Tengo miedo, me siento en pánico. _– Haciendo una pausa, y separándola lo necesario, buscó esos ojos color avellana – _Me detesto a mi misma y no logro entender por qué._

_Te detestas porque temes ser cobarde._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Temes no poder salir de esta vida y terminar viviendo igual que él._ – Intentaba descifrar lo que aquellos ojos transmitían. Al parecer todo seguía calmo. – _Lo único que debes hacer para liberarte de esto es vivir sin arrepentirte de lo que hagas, dejarte llevar y sobre todo, dejarte querer._ – Sonrió. - _Dejar de odiarte a vos misma por un pasado que no podías manejar ni moldear… Dejar de odiar a todas las Santanas que intentas imponer y amar a esta, la verdadera._ – Generó una mueca ínfima para culminar.

Aquellas palabras de Rachel le habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía razón y prácticamente no la conocía. Coincidía con ella cuando hacía mención a todas las acciones de su vida que la habían llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Como también estaba segura que se había mentido siendo intransigente y mostrándose de una forma poco real.

Quería ser dura y fuerte, transmitir esa indiferencia cuando nunca dejo de ser una mujer débil y frágil que jamás había conseguido los objetivos propuestos.

_¿Cómo pudiste superar todo lo que padeciste? – _No esperó respuesta. _- ¿Cinco años para qué? – _Desvió el mirar._ - Estás loca…_ - Susurró finalmente luego de ese análisis interno.

Meció el rostro sucesivas cantidades de veces sin poder evitar que una mueca se le dibujase.

Se sentía querida por primera vez. Le importaba a alguien.

Ese alguien la había estado buscando por cinco años. Siempre había intentado transmitir esa apariencia de mujer independiente y una vez que lo había logrado, aparecía ella.

Su presencia era en el momento más oportuno. La realidad era que siempre anheló con desesperación una compañía.

_¿Y que es un loco para vos?_ – Consultó Rachel.

Esa pregunta la retiró inmediatamente del debate interno que estaba procesando.

_No lo sé._ – Respondió con sinceridad.

_Yo considero que la locura es la incapacidad de expresar tus ideas._ – Limpió la mejilla de la latina, aun húmeda por las lágrimas. – _Pienso en la locura como lo que me tocó vivir._ – No esperó respuesta, solo necesitaba saber que le prestaba atención. – _Entiendo todo lo que pasa conmigo, a mi alrededor, pero me encuentro incapaz de explicarlo o de dejar que me ayuden… ¿Sabes por qué_? – Notó como negaba con el rostro. – _Porque algunas personas no logran entenderte… Algunas personas simplemente piensan en esos cinco años y me consideran una demente por seguir firmen, buscándolas._

_¿Entonces porque yo si te entiendo?_ – Masculló desganadamente.

_Porque tu tristeza entiende a la mía._ – Sonrió extendiendo nuevamente los brazos.

No bastaron más palabras para que un nuevo abrazo las uniese.

Mostraban transparencia en esos cuerpos que se sentían en un simple contacto. Rachel sintiéndose a través de los cuerpos que se mostraban transparentes uno con el otro. Percibía el nuevo temblor en el cuerpo de Santana. Temblor que derivó en sollozos, bajos, contenidos, tímidos. Sollozos que duraron un momento cuando rápidamente comenzó a llorar sin parar, pudiendo notarlo en el movimiento de esa espalda que contenía.

Dejando que la oleada de tristeza y llanto fuera desapareciendo naturalmente, comenzó a acariciar la nuca de la latina.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, a lo mejor horas, el tiempo ya no era importante para ellas. Se contenían una a la otra transmitiendo la importancia de las penas ajenas a ese cuerpo que osaba irrumpir esa soledad que padecían.

Se entendían. Se veían reflejadas en la otra.

Ahí permanecieron, inmóviles por determinado tiempo. Santana llorando sin decir por qué y Rachel consolándola sin saber el motivo exacto.

* * *

No pensaba dejar la historia por la mitad. No es mi estilo.

Igualmente gracias a cada una de ustedes que se tomo el trabajo de decirme cosas lindas.

Con respecto a que esta historia figura como "humor"... Lo tendra!

Solo necesito plantear las bases primero.

Mostrar la vida de cada una por separado para que se entienda y note la diferencia de las personalidades con respecto a Alza.

Creo que este capi hace mención a lo que digo. Me gusta Pezberry.

_Yeah, we up up up above love... lalalala love you little cat._


	13. Cuerpos ajenos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**13. **Cuerpos Ajenos.

Domingo 8 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_¡Niña Brittany!_ – Se escuchó a lo lejos. Aquella voz retumbaba en los oídos de la skater de manera abrumadora. _- ¡El desayuno se encuentra servido!_ – Agregó disminuyendo el tono.

Voces, ruidos, gritos.

La voz de Juanita vociferando desde la planta baja de aquella mansión se mezclaba con la de su madre hablando por teléfono a la par de esos tacones exuberantes resonando por el piso de parquet.

Con fuerza, maldiciendo para sus adentros, volteaba de un lado al otro sobre esa gigantesca cama donde dormía tapando ambos oídos con la almohada. Sin poder dominar la pesadez de sus parpados perezosos, rememoraba lo que le esperaba.

Peleas, alaridos, discusiones, una madre histérica gritándole continuamente a ella y a Juanita e insultando a quien fuese inferior.

Voces, muchas voces y la misma rutina de todas las mañanas de su odiosa vida.

Podía oír el odio dentro suyo.

En esa oscuridad donde se encerraba podía hacerlo. No quería, pero allí estaba. El odio tenia sonido para Brittany. Sonaba igual que la voz de su madre, Elise. Se incrustaba en los oídos al igual que una pesadilla, solo que se encontraba despierta.

Para su desgracia, lo estaba.

Soñaba con abrir los ojos un día y encontrar el mundo diferente. Que su vida hubiese cambiado y por fin poder disfrutar de lo que realmente amaba: Ser ella misma.

Era débil, no sabía cómo hacer frente a los temores que la asechaban. Ese era otro sonido en ella, el de la debilidad.

Murmurando incoherencias para sus adentros, se disponía a vestirse como era su costumbre. Jean holgado y bajo, dejando a la vista esa colección de boxer femeninos con los que contaba. Una remera con calaveras, lo suficientemente escalofriante a simple vista, sumado a una gorra poco habitual haciéndose dueña de los mechones que caían sobre el rostro.

Sentía el rechine de esos escalones bajo la planta de los pies a la par de ese andar aún adormecida hacia esa amplia cocina que la esperaba. Ya sabía con era el panorama que encontraría. Se trataría de Juanita haciendo lo imposible por servirle, mientras su madre ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de registrarla en el ambiente.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras dejaba que las suelas rozaran desganadamente con el piso recién pulido y brillante. La sonrisa de aquella mujer de tez morena le alumbraba su sombrío existir. Optó por esquivar la mirada y dirigirse hacia el lugar habitual, aquella banqueta junto a la isla en medio de la cocina.

Efectivamente, el desayuno se encontraba servido.

Observó por encima aquel abundante banquete y entendió como el amor de una madre se podía plasmar de diferentes formas. A lo mejor, la comida podría suplir la falta de cariño y comprensión de todos estos años. A lo mejor, la presencia de una criada tras ella ante cada movimiento ejercido pudiese ser suficiente amor para su insensible corazón.

A lo mejor.

Sentía como esas cálidas manos la rodeaban pero sin sentir. Podía apreciar el contraste a causa de los diferentes tonos de piel y percibía aquel cariño como tal: Una caricia.

No maternal pero al menos aún podía sentir algo de afecto.

_¿Cómo amaneció hoy, niña Brittany?_ – Consultó Juanita apartándose lo necesario para observarla.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Britt?_ – Elevó una ceja imponiendo respeto. – _Sos como mi mamá Juani._ – Suspiró padeciendo la tristeza. – _Además, hace tiempo que deje de ser una niña._

La angustia, el dolor, tienen asonancia para ella. Suenan a nudo en la garganta, a lluvia, a frío más allá de estar bien cobijada. Demasiadas voces invaden esa inmensa mansión pero para sus oídos solo un sonido es el que retumba incansablemente: El sonido del silencio.

Veía el andar de Elise, sin ningún tipo de interés hacia su presencia, sentía esa molestia al pensar en ella como una madre.

Su madre.

La observaba de reojo, intentando digerir aquel pequeño bocado para luego continuar en su mundo. Después de todo, dentro del mismo no podrían lastimarla.

_Ya te explique Mark… No, no podemos hacer eso… Es riesgoso para la empresa._ – Expresaba efusivamente aquella mujer.

Recorría y analizaba con la mirada cada paso efectuado. Era en vano ese intento por entender el dialogo entre su madre y ese tal Mark. A lo mejor, en algún momento de esa "importantísima" charla de negocios, tendría la suerte de que aunque sea de reojo la notara frente a ella.

Devolvió una mueca generada de su parte, al igual que un intento de sonrisa. ¿Acaso aquello seria un afectuoso saludo entre madre e hija? Eso era algo que no lograría determinar nunca. Para llegar a alguna conclusión de ese estilo primero debía saber lo que significaba una relación como tal ya que nunca había logrado entablar una similar.

Ser millonaria era lo peor que le podía haber ocurrido.

Amaba ayudar al prójimo, hacia buen uso de su dinero, pero no lograba obtener lo que más deseaba: Amor.

La rebeldía y ella siempre fueron de la mano, al parecer la única forma de llamar la atención de su madre era de esa forma. Ahí estaban de nuevo, en la misma escena repetida de todas las mañanas, de todos los años. Ella hablando por teléfono mientras Juanita se esmeraba por atenderla. Y ahí, junto a la escena patética que tenía que presenciar, llegaba el mismo discurso de siempre.

_¿Es necesario que te vistas así?_ – Cuestionó Elise, observándola de arriba abajo. – _No Mark, estaba hablando con mi hija…_

_Con mi hija…_ - Musitó Brittany probando un bocado.

Una mueca irónica se generó en ella.

_Te pregunte algo Brittany_. – Remarcó con autoridad.

_¿Qué problema tenés con mi vestimenta? _– Evitó dirigirle la mirada.

_Ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas skate y menos que te vistas como un varón._ – Apartó el teléfono para conservar las apariencias. – _Tenés diecinueve años…. ¿No te parece hora de que madures?_

Los ojos de la skater se elevaron, fulminándola con los mismos. _- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que esto no es por una cuestión de maduración?_ – Saboreó lo que se encontraba degustando. – _A mi no me gusta que estés trabajando todo el día y no veo que modifiques tu actitud._

Ambas cejas se elevaron por parte de Elise. _- ¿Cómo dijiste?_ – Cortó la llamada con su socio. – _Te recuerdo que gracias a mi trabajo es que vivís como lo haces._

_¿Sabes qué?_ – Abrió ambas manos. – _Preferiría ser pobre pero al menos tener algo de tu atención._

Una de las manos se situó en el pecho. _– No estoy para este tipo de disgustos Brittany…_ _Es un planteo absurdo de una mocosa inmadura e insolente._ – No esperó respuesta alguna a dicha agresión. – _Te pido por favor que vayas a cambiarte._

_¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? – _Bufó - _¡No es un capricho!_ – Notó como aquella mujer que cada vez desconocía más comenzaba a dejarla con ella misma. - _¡Te estoy hablando mamá!_

_Tenés cinco minutos para cambiarte y desayunar._ – Atinó a decir perdiéndose tras una enorme puerta de madera que daba al despacho personal.

Con un manotazo violento y repentino generaba un estruendo producido por la vajilla estrellándose contra el suelo y haciéndose añicos. Era el único medio que conocía para descargar su ira.

Dicho golpe sobresaltó a Juanita quien automáticamente se situó en cuclillas para remendar el desastre.

Los ojos de Brittany se focalizaron en la acción pero su cuerpo no se encontraba capacitado para reaccionar. Podía observar a aquella amable mujer recogiendo los restos de una relación maternal que nunca llegó a ser.

Ahí estaba siempre, para reconstruir lo que otros destrozaban.

Una reconstrucción que se volvía imposible viendo los restos de porcelana desperdigados por doquier.

_Dejame ayudarte._ – Finalmente acotó, situándose a un lado.

_¡Por favor! _– Indicó Juanita buscando detenerla. – _Seria lo último que correspondería._

Tal forcejo derivó en un tonto corte, pero no por eso menos profundo y doloroso, en uno de los dedos de Brittany. Una punta filosa le había jugado una mala pasada, provocando que la reacción defensiva fuese inmediata. Intentó detener la hemorragia constante sujetándoselo con fuerza.

_¡Oh por Dios!_ – Gritó con desesperación al verla. _– No quise lastimarla…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No fue tu culpa Juani._ – Espetó con seriedad. – _Es un simple tajo… -_ Suspiró dejando que la espalda descansara contra uno de los muebles bajos.

Lo envolvía por completo y generaba la presión necesaria con un repasador, a la espera de una asistencia. Solo había logrado observar como esa mujer, cordial y atenta, se perdía tras la puerta a paso acelerado.

Cuando no, siempre protegiéndola. Más que su propia madre.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Sola, en silencio.

Ni siquiera podía sentirse consigo misma porque era absolutamente inexistente para cualquiera. Al parecer su vida se regía por una sola máxima: El silencio.

Podía calificarlo como un lugar de encuentro clandestino, donde la complicidad que nunca logró obtener con su madre se volvía posible.

Ahora, que solo era silencio, se sentía capacitada para decir varias cosas.

Vivir en silencio tiene un dejo de tristeza y provoca que se vuelva amigo del dolor. Sabe a tinta en el tintero. A deuda pendiente.

Un día te encontrás mudo, lleno de palabras pero incapacitado para hacer uso de ellas. Te quedas sin habla mientras otros lo hacen sin ser conscientes del significado de cada una.

Palabras vacías, insulsas y sin ningún sentido.

Gente que no escucha lo que ese ser reclama a gritos sobre su persona. Porque para escuchar primero hay que callar.

Todo se va, se aleja, inclusive los gritos se enmudecen.

Los sonidos se desvanecen al igual que esa sensación de lo que podría haber sido y jamás fue. Ya no hay murmullos, ni susurros. Inclusive se vuelve difícil escuchar tu propia respiración.

Todo se fue, todo se va.

Solo silencio.

_¡Niña Brittany!_ – Situó una mano sobre el hombro. _- ¡Le estoy hablando!_ – Gritó nuevamente. - _¿Me escucha?_

Focalizó la mirada notando la desesperación en los ojos de la criada.

Sin esforzarse demasiado generó una mueca al notar el botiquín que traía junto a ella. – _Si Juani… Estoy bien._

_Déjeme ayudarla._ – Pidió amablemente colocándola de pie y situándola en una de las banquetas.

_No es necesario que hagas esto._ – Intentó expresar pero fue inútil.

En un parpadeo aquellas manos comenzaban a sanarla con delicadeza. Observaba con cautela cada movimiento, a la vez que sentía cada roce a la perfección padeciendo la ausencia de esa madre que tanto necesitaba.

Plasmaba en esa mujer todo lo que jamás recibió por parte de las manos adecuadas.

La analizaba sin querer y sonreía tontamente sin poder controlarlo. Seguía cada acción con sutileza.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Creo que nunca lo hice y realmente necesito saberlo._

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Lo que usted quiera_. – Sujetó con cuidado la gasa situada en el lugar donde se encontraba la herida para finalmente colocar una cinta adherente.

_¿Tenés hijos?_ – Arrojó sin preámbulos.

_Si… Dos_. – Sonrió sin levantar la vista.

_¿Esa es la sonrisa de una madre orgullosa de ellos?_ – Indagó conteniendo el llanto.

Las miradas de ambas se conectaron por completo.

Una, la de Brittany, transmitía un claro dejo de tristeza y desentendimiento ante aquel sentimiento.

La otra, la de Juanita, expresaba a la perfección lo mencionado: Orgullo.

Carraspeó al notar la presencia de Elise detrás de la skater. - _Su herida ya está desinfectada._ – Indicó separándose lo suficiente.

Volvía a ocupar ese lugar que le correspondía. El de la criada.

_¿Qué pasó en esta cocina?_ – Localizó el desastre para descargar, nuevamente, la mirada sobre la presunta culpable.

A punto de disparar una cantidad de insultos descalificativos sobre Juanita, se vio antepuesta.

_Fue culpa mía._ – Irrumpió Brittany, impidiendo un posible malentendido.

Observó el dedo encintado de su hija para rápidamente focalizarse en esos ojos celestes.

Apagados, sin brillo pero celestes al fin.

_Espero que lo limpies antes de irte._ – Sujetó un vaso lleno de agua para dar lugar a su retiro. Se detuvo en seco. _– Y que después te cambies esa vestimenta. _– Finiquitó desapareciendo por completo.

En esa casa el silencio era ausencia. Como una luz en la oscuridad que nos muestra lo que hay y lo que no. Brittany nunca le temió a la oscuridad sino al silencio.

Es como si esa voz inaudible fuese más intensa que las propias palabras. Una vez capacitada para entender la situación, ahora que solo era silencio, podía deducir porque temía tanto al mismo.

_Si mamá._ – Exclamó con un hilo de voz.

_Uno, dos, tres…_ - Contó Lucy para sus adentros intentando mantener la calma por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta. - _¿Quién es?_ – Gritó.

_¡Abrime!_ – Contestó aquella voz.

Efectuó lo pedido y sonrió con falsedad, indicando con la mano restante que ingresara a su casa. – _Buenos días Santana, por tus modales no dude en saber que eras vos._ – Incrementó la sonrisa.

_¡Llevo más de cinco minutos esperando afuera de esa puerta!_ – Vociferó con el ceño fruncido. _- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – _Caminó con ímpetu. -_ ¿No escuchabas que estaba tocando el timbre?_

_La reunión era a las dos de la tarde._ – Observó el reloj. – _Faltan dos minutos para que ese horario se cumpla, por lo que deberías calmarte y agradecer que te abrí antes de tiempo._

_Imbécil._ – Susurró. -_ ¿Dónde está el resto?_

_¿Sos sorda?_ – Borró todo intento de amabilidad generado con esa mueca facial. - _¡Te dije que era a las dos!_

_Rachel suele ser puntual._ – Elevó una ceja. – _¡Me cago en tus dos minutos de diferencia!_

_A lo mejor decidió no venir._ – Asomó el rostro a ver si alguien más se encontraba subiendo y así poder ser salvarla de aquella desgracia.

Como era de esperarse, no tuvo suerte.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y notó como la figura de la latina observaba todo a su alrededor. Santana analizaba ese lugar de ensayo improvisado que habían generado.

Recordó la última práctica que tuvieron que padecer la única vez que todas se juntaron en esa casa. Las cosas habían cambiado, algo en ella se había modificado aunque nadie lo notase. Estaba dispuesta a progresar así sea dejando de lado la personalidad osca y arisca que había fomentado para sí misma.

A lo mejor Rachel tenía razón, podía ser feliz.

A lo mejor aquella mujer de cabello rubio y corto que se encontraba junto a ella podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga, esa persona en quien confiar, con quien contar cuando no se puede respirar por tus propios medios.

A lo mejor, podía llegar a sentir el amor verdadero de parte de alguien, por primera vez en su vida.

_Santana._ – Gritó Lucy sacándola de ese ensimismamiento. _- ¿Me escuchaste lo que te dije?_

Negó con el rostro. - _¿Qué querés?_ – Contestó apresuradamente, retractándose. - _¿Qué pasa… Lucy?_ – Titubeó un instante.

Cerró los parpados. – _Nunca creí decir esto y menos tener que repetirlo._ – Suspiró. - _¿Te querés sentar y tomar algo hasta que lleguen las chicas?_ – Pretendió sonreír pero su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier intento de falsedad posible.

Los recuerdos venían a la mente de Brittany como imágenes que se dignaban a golpearla sin tapujos. Generó la presión necesaria contra el piso para que ese skate tomase el envión preciso. Intentó contener las lágrimas que brotaban sin pudor de aquellos ojos pero cualquier intención era inútil.

En su mundo, impulsándose por inercia, recordaba a la perfección ese momento importante que marcó un antes y un después en su existir.

Rememoró aquella vez donde había sufrió el peor golpe de su vida. Un truco había salido mal y su espalda impactó contra el seco cemento desde una altura considerable. Esas cosas nunca pasaban cuando había gente a su alrededor. Siempre se encontraba sola, tampoco es que aquello resultase muy difícil. Inmediatamente sintió como ese impacto la petrificó. Era como si la hubiese dejado sin un suspiro de aire en los pulmones.

Ahí estaba, luchando por inspirar, por respirar, por lo que fuese necesario para mantenerse con vida.

Ni siquiera podía desesperarse, estaba completamente petrificada. Al igual que ahora. Sin necesidad de caerse y golpearse para padecer la misma sensación, intentaba recordar como respirar. Como volver a tener ese dominio interno que tanto le había costado.

Frenó de golpe buscando esquivar a aquella mujer que se le cruzaba delante.

Evitó una caída que parecía inminente.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó agitadamente. _- ¡Maldición mujer!_ – Se sujetó el pecho viendo el rostro de la morocha. _- ¿Querés que te mate a caso?_

_¿Me decís a mí?_ – Abrió ambos ojos con la respiración acelerada. - _¡Te estoy haciendo señas con la mano desde la otra cuadra!_ – Rápidamente frunció el entrecejo. - _¿A dónde vas? ¡Es acá!_ – Señaló la puerta.

Volvió en sí, dejando de lado esos pensamientos que podían llevarla a otra realidad.

Sin poder hablar, encontrándose completamente aturdida, procuraba volver a ser esa persona vivaz y llena de energía que la caracterizaba.

Mostrarse débil no le servía absolutamente de nada.

_¡Brittany! –_ Chilló la morocha. - _¿Vas a entrar?_ – Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, la sujetó del brazo para llevarla junto a ella.

Todo fue tan rápido que no logró determinar lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera se vio capacitada para entender como tuvo la suficiente agilidad para sujetar el skate.

A lo mejor, esa mano, ese sostén, había llegado en el momento justo. A lo mejor había comenzado a caer y Rachel simplemente la había sujetado.

_¡LLEGAN TARDE!_ – Gritó Santana perdiendo los cabales. _- ¿Este es el concepto de equipo y responsabilidad que vamos a adoptar?_ – Refunfuñó. - _¡De ser así!_ – Fue interrumpida.

_¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo más?_ – Consultó Lucy cruzada de brazos. – _Hace más de media hora que estas gritando sin parar y después me decís Margaret a mí._ – Elevó una ceja. –_ Estamos perdiendo el tiempo… Ese que te encargas de destacar como tan valioso._

_¡Mira rubia!_ – La señaló sin saber concretamente que decir. Observó a las dos restantes para volver a focalizar la vista en esa mujer que osaba desafiarla. - _¡No las apañes!_ – Finalmente acotó.

_¿Suficiente?_ – Lucy se colocó de pie sujetando la guitarra. – _Yo tengo menos ganas que ustedes de estar perdiendo mi tiempo pero vamos a tratar de hacer las cosas más amenas para todas._ – Sonrió. - _¿Si?_

_Compuse un tema._ – Irrumpió una vergonzosa Rachel. – _Habría que ponerle música… Pero la letra está completa. _– Elevó los hombros. – _Creo que podría servir._

La mirada de las tres se situó en ese diminuto cuerpo. Para la morocha solo importaban esos ojos verdes. Al parecer el trato con su persona se modificaba notablemente a la hora de hablarle.

Era más amable, amigable y cuidadosa.

_Considero que Rachel debería escribir los temas de la banda. _– Le regaló una sonrisa algo efímera.

_¿Cómo?_ – Expresó Santana saliendo de ese intento de mujer educada que buscaba mantener. – _Te recuerdo que yo también compongo… Me parece una falta de respeto hacia mi…_ - No logró terminar.

_Nadie dijo que solo Rachel fuese a componer sista. _– Se entrometió Brittany. - _¿Podes dejar de ser tan extremista? _– Suspiró. - _Me haces acordar a mi mamá y me dan ganas de golpearte…_ - Musitó casi inaudiblemente.

_¿Qué te pasa a vos?_ – Elevó el mentón. – _No estarás buscando que te haga tragar los palillos esos que tenés en la mano, ¿No?_ – Achicó los ojos buscando intimidarla.

_Y ahí vamos de nuevo…_ - Suspiró la morocha previniendo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Al parecer Dios, o algún ente del más allá, esta vez se había apiadado de su ser enviándole una ayuda más que oportuna. El celular de Lucy comenzó a sonar en medio de esa pausa que desataría el huracán. La mirada de la rubia se dirigió hacia aquel aparato sorprendiéndose ante el número que figuraba.

_Es Paul…_ - Expresó sosteniéndolo.

_¿Por qué demonios te está llamando a vos?_ – Espetó la latina observando lo mencionado.

_Si lo supiese, seria vidente._ – Rodó los ojos. -_ ¡Yo que sé! Necesitará algo…_

_A lo mejor es algo con respecto al cover y la repercusión que tuvo._ – Rachel intentó apaciguar las aguas entre ambas, observándolas con esos ojos color avellana de forma alternada.

_¡Atendelo entonces! –_ Gritó_. - ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué corte? _– Imitó el tono de voz efectuado con anterioridad, ignorando por completo lo dicho por la morocha.

**Lucy -** Paul… ¿Pasó algo?

_Ponelo en altavoz._ – Empujó sutilmente el hombro de la rubia generando que la misma le regalase una mirada fulminante.

El cuerpo de Lucy desapareció por completo de aquel salón. Buscaba algo de intimidad perdiéndose en uno de los cuartos aledaños. No contaba con que Santana fuese a seguirla, al parecer debería compartir parte de esa intimidad y espacio personal que tanto aclamaba con su peor enemiga.

_Presiento que próximamente vamos a ser un dúo…_ - Acotó Rachel hacia la nada misma al notar la ausencia de ambas tras la puerta.

Esperaba una respuesta de parte de Brittany pero nunca la obtuvo.

Volteó con delicadeza para focalizarse en la rubia, quien parecía más triste de lo que lograba transmitir.

Ida en lo absoluto.

En un mundo diferente, quién sabe dónde, observando los palillos de esa batería que consideraba como su cable a tierra, los dejaba rodar a través de los dedos de una de sus manos.

Viendo como lentamente se trasladaban con pasividad, de lado a lado, los seguías con la mirada algo perdida.

_¿Britt? –_ Se acercó sin realizar demasiados aspavientos. - _¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó ante el mutismo de la otra parte.

¿Qué podía decir? Nada de lo que pudiese contestar seria sincero.

Si decía que si, estaría mintiendo. Si decía que no, estaría contando una verdad inconclusa. Nadie la entendía, ni siquiera ella misma. Era una incomprendida.

Su vida era caótica.

_Está bien…_ - Hizo una pausa. _– No es necesario que me cuentes… Después de todo no me conoces lo… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¿Alguna vez te sentiste ajena en tu propio cuerpo?_ – Consultó en un susurro con un vocabulario irreconocible.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par.

No esperaba ese planteo de parte de Brittany. No porque la considerase inferior a ella o a las demás, sino porque lo que conocía de esa persona era completamente antagónico a lo que estaba apreciando. Ni siquiera se asemejaba a la skater que trataba de imponer.

Se situó frente a ella en una de las banquetas que tenían para ensayar

Aclaró la garganta. – _Desde hace cinco años._ – Respondió con firmeza.

Esos ojos celestes se focalizaron en la morocha de inmediato. _- ¿Cómo lograste superarlo?_

_No estoy segura._ – Observó el suelo debajo suyo. – _Años de psicóloga, tratamientos interminables…_ - Volvió a elevar la vista. _- ¿Quién me asegura que este curada? –_ Hizo una pausa. - _¿Quién afirma que lo haya superado? – _Elevó los hombros._ - Nadie._

Tragó saliva. - _¿Crees en la existencia de otra vida?_ – Humedeció los labios. – _Yo sí creo en ella…_

La frialdad en los gestos realizados la llevaban a pensar el porqué de este planteo.

Finalmente afirmó con el rostro. – _Creo que uno forja su propio destino… ¿Estás disconforme con el tuyo?_ – Intentó sonar desinteresada pero no tuvo éxito.

_¿Realmente te importa que me pueda pasar?_ – Suspiró. – _No lo tomes como una agresión… Pero nadie se interesa por mí._

_Para todo hay una primera vez._ – Generó una especie de mueca, buscando una sonrisa de su parte. _– Te escucho, si así lo deseas…_

Inhaló profundamente, ignorando dicho mimo facial. _– Simplemente me gustaría tener otra vida… Vivir de otra forma._ – Observó hacia la nada misma. – _Amo lo que soy pero no lo que me rodea._

_¿Tema familiar?_ – Indagó con un hilo de voz.

_Mi mamá._ – Fue escueta_. - ¿Alguna vez sentiste que no vales lo suficiente para hacer feliz a alguien? _– Continuó el relato. – _Así me siento yo… Siento que me mira y se avergüenza de mí._

_¿Por el skate? –_ Agregó dejando que ambos codos se situaran sobre las rodillas.

_Por todo…_ - Suspiró. _– El skate es mi vida… Recurrí a él porque quería ser alguien, tener mi propia identidad…_

_Por eso tu dialecto…_ - Murmuró entrometiéndose.

_Quiero que la gente me reconozca por lo que soy y no por lo que mi familia puede tener. _– Meció el rostro. - _¡Odio sus millones!_

_¿Sos millonaria?_ – Ambos ojos transmitían su asombro.

_Desgraciadamente, sí._ – Resopló. _– Lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida._

_El dinero es un bien del cual se puede hacer uso o no…_ - Intentó explicar Rachel pero no tuvo éxito.

_No hago uso de él para beneficio propio._ – Corrigió con rapidez. – _Nunca lo haría… Pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo._ – Sonrió conteniendo el llanto. - _¿Cómo haces para ignorar algo cuando eso capta la atención de tu propia madre?_

_Sos mayor de edad… Podes empezar tu vida de cero…_ - Pensó un instante. – _Si con la banda todo marcha bien, podes tener una vida digna sin depender de ellos…_

_No pasa por dependencia o por algún tipo de manutención. _– Frunció el ceño. – _Pasa por sentirme querida…_ - Refunfuñó. _– Dudo que lo entiendas._

_Te aseguro que lo entiendo mejor que nadie._ – Respondió con rapidez.

Un suspiro denotaba la tensión de aquella charla.

La cabeza cabizbaja de Brittany al igual que la atenta mirada de Rachel, determinaban el punto de inflexión al que habían llegado.

Confiaba la una en la otra, dejando de lado esa sensación de desconocimiento que sentían al hablarse.

Simplemente se abrían ante ojos ajenos.

Como dos extrañas en sus propios cuerpos, se dejaban querer por el prójimo. Se sentían comprendidas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por no decir por primera vez en su vida. Daban por sentado aquella conversación como una confesión que pretendía seguir siéndolo.

La mano de la morocha sujetaba la palma temblorosa de la skater, quien sin percatarse de lo sucedido había dejado caer uno de los palillos. Estremeciéndose al sentir una caricia, al sentirse cuidada por alguien, dejaba rienda libre a un diminuto llanto.

Lloraba mudamente, mostrando sentimientos de algún tipo por única vez. Sentía como aquella lágrima solitaria rodaba por una de sus mejillas.

_Rachel, necesito que sepas algo_. – Expresó captando la total atención de su par. – _Mentí en la audición_. – Arrojó sin más preámbulos.

_¡Te dije que quería hablar con él antes de que cortaras!_ – Gritó Santana tras abrir la puerta de ese cuarto donde se encontraban.

_¿Cómo pretendías que te escuchara a vos y a él a la vez?_ – Expresó Lucy en el mismo tono. _- ¡Me estuviste taladrando el cerebro toda la conversación!_ – Incrementó la potencia. - _¡Todo el tiempo!_

_Si estaba ahí es porque vos sos una inútil._ – Arremetió asesinándola con la mirada. - _¡No sabes negociar con la gente!_

La boca de la rubia se abrió por completo. _– Perdone usted, señorita "soy tan buena negociadora que por eso trabajo en un bar de mala muerte"_ – Sonrió. – _Cierto, me olvidaba tus atributos._

El dedo índice de la latina se elevó cuando notó como esa mujer con la que estaba peleando le daba la espalda para abandonar dicho lugar. -_ ¡Todavía no termine con vos!_

_¡Pero yo sí!_ – Chilló sin voltear, caminando con fuerza y temperamento en cada pisada.

Ambos ojos se elevaron de ese suelo que recorría para depositarse en una imagen que la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Allí estaban, Rachel y Brittany, mostrándose totalmente ajenas a esa situación que estaba sucediéndolas. Como si fuesen dos sordas ante aquella discusión. Como si sus comentarios no fuesen a tener voz ni voto. Al igual que dos objetos inertes se mantenían fuera de cualquier mal. En ese propio mundo que habían creado.

Analizó la figura de la morocha sin saber porque, pero recorría de principio a fin esa espalda reclinada hacia delante. Sentía nuevamente como una puntada en la cabeza se volvía determinante a la hora de mantener la postura erguida. Sin oír, procesaba los gritos aún provenientes de esa furia latina tras ella.

Conocía esa imagen.

Conocía aquella espalda, aquel pelo, aquella contextura física pero no sabía de dónde. De lo único que podía estar segura era que había visto esa imagen con anterioridad y en repetidas ocasiones.

_¡Te estoy hablando Lucy!_ – Santana la sujetó por uno de los hombros.

Casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como ese cuerpo que hasta hacia unos minutos se encontraba devolviendo cada agresión, se desvanecía sobre ella. Sin perder el conocimiento pero si el equilibrio, sujetándose con fuerza la sien, caía en brazos de la latina quien desesperadamente buscaba socorrerla.

_¡Ayudendeme!_ – Gritó al notar la inactividad de las dos restantes.

El rostro de Rachel volteó de inmediato encontrándose con una imagen más fuerte que ella misma. Vio como Santana situaba a esa mujer sobre uno de los sillones. Mujer que comenzaba a desplazar al amor de su otra vida.

Con desesperación y sin titubear se acercó. En un parpadeo se encontraba ante ella, intentando entender lo ocurrido. Seguida por Brittany, ambas notaban la desesperación de esa mujer de tez oscura por intentar reanimar a alguien que no llegaba a ese punto de inconsciencia absoluta.

_¡Voy por un vaso de agua!_ – Indicó la skater perdiéndose en la cocina.

_Lucy, Lucy. _– Expresaba Santana moviéndole el rostro con delicadeza a la vez que aminoraba el tono de voz.

Los parpados de la rubia se abrieron pesadamente, focalizándose en una sola persona: Rachel.

Arrodillada ante ella sin saber que decir, observaba cada movimiento generado por Lucy. Sentía la respiración acelerada y notaba como el pecho se inflaba en reiteradas ocasiones.

Necesitaba una respuesta ante lo ocurrido.

Finalmente, la rubia humedeció los labios tomando un poco del líquido proporcionado por Brittany. Buscó hilar las palabras que tenía en mente con algo de dificultad.

Se reincorporó lo necesario y tragó saliva con ímpetu. - _Vos…_ - Susurró con dificultad. – _Sos vos…_

* * *

_No me odien. Recuerden que fui bondadosa al actualizar bastante seguido..._

_Britt es una mentirosilla... ñam ñam ñam_

_Nos falta nuestra querida Lucy._

_Love you my Quinn Fabray._


	14. Palabras nunca dichas

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**14. **Palabras nunca dichas.

Miércoles 11 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Llega un punto en la vida en que uno se genera interrogantes ante los cuales no hay respuesta. Te sentís caer al vacío, no encontrás esa paz necesaria. No hay pregunta que duela más que "¿Por qué?".

Sin ser consciente de ello, el ser humano depende del mismo. Depende de entender que es lo que nos inquieta, que nos perturba, que nos genera ansiedad.

No encontrar la capacidad de entender nos enmudece.

Tendríamos que aceptar algo que no tiene explicación, eso que nos ocurre sin saber por qué. Es un absurdo que no logra más que amargura en nuestra existencia. Nos llena de soledad.

Es un sin sentido que vuelve, una y otra vez, nuestra vida irreal. Ese porque necesita de una respuesta urgente. Esos porque inentendibles nos desesperan. En definitiva, cuando lo absurdo es tan absurdo, ya nada importa.

A lo mejor, se trata de aceptar que en la vida hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

Sin duda, aquello era lo que le quitaba el sueño a Lucy. Podía observar como Elena gesticulaba y modulaba montones de frases, que al parecer, para sus oídos eran mudas.

La escuchaba sin oír.

Existía sin existir.

Presenciaba sin opinar.

Era un ente, un maldito y perturbado ente.

_A veces me encantaría abrirte el cráneo en dos y meterme en ese rebuscado cerebro para entender en qué demonios estas pensando cuando yo hablo y hablo como una jodida demente._ – Refunfuñó la morena dándole la espalda. – _Me siento una maldita inútil… _- Golpeó las palmas, captando su atención. - _¡Sin contar que también me siento idiota!_

_Ya entendí. _– Irrumpió observando aquella espalda. _– Lo siento._ – Suspiró. – _Te dije por teléfono que no estaba bien._

_¿En algún momento lo estás?_ - La observó por encima del hombro.

_¿Qué día es hoy?_ - Frunció el ceño. - _¿El día de "Golpeemos a Lucy"?_ - Ambas cejas se elevaron mostrándose indignada.

_Solo quiero que veas la realidad y de una vez por todas entiendas que no estás bien._ - Resopló. - _¿Acaso eso no es lo que hacen las amigas?_

_¿Querer internarme en un loquero?_ - Mantuvo la postura.

_¡No digas idioteces!_ - Situó con violencia la taza que se encontraba sosteniendo lo que provocó que ambos cuerpos se sobresaltara.

_No quiero quedarme sin vajilla..._ - Musitó por lo bajo.

_¡Estoy nerviosa!_ - Gritó Elena sin previo aviso, volteando sobre el eje. - _Estoy nerviosa y preocupada por vos._

_¿Preocupada por mí?_ - Ambas manos golpearon contra la mesada frente a ella, situándose de pie de forma inmediata. - _¡No me estoy por morir Elena!_

_¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?_ - Titubeó. - _¿Te fuiste a hacer análisis?_ - No esperó respuesta. - _A lo mejor esos dolores en la cabeza, esas puntadas, esos sueños, esas voces... Son producto de..._ - Guardó silencio inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Lucy se elevaron automáticamente, encontrándose absorta ante lo dicho.

_¿Producto de que, a ver?_ – Consultó sujetándose el tabique. - _¿Pensás que tengo un tumor?_ – Rió para sí misma ante el mutismo adoptado. - _¡Es increíble!_

_¿Por qué?_ – Chilló. - _¿Y si lo tenés?_ – Arqueó las cejas. - _¿Y si estas enferma y no tenés la capacidad para notarlo?_ – Inhaló profundo. - _¡Soy tu amiga!_ – Volvió a estallar.

_Como mi amiga, lo que más espero es un poco de tacto de tu parte._ – Abrió ambos ojos. _- ¿Esta es la respuesta a mis problemas? _– Frunció inmediatamente el ceño. - _¡Mis problemas no son enfermedades!_

_¿Cuáles son tus problemas?_ – Revoleó un tenedor a la pasada a causa de un movimiento nervios. Se sobresaltó generando una pausa.. _- ¿Es esa mujer extraña que por alguna maldita razón te dice Quinn?_

Cerró ambos parpados pesadamente dejando que la frente se situase sobre las palmas.

Estaba apesadumbrada.

_Esa mujer extraña se llama Rachel._ – Suspiró. – _Y levanta el tenedor que acabas de tirar, por favor._

_Deberías dejar de ser tan estructurada _– Realizó lo pedido. - _¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?_ – Reiteró, acercándose. - _¿Es por ella que estás tan alterada?_

_¡Por ella y por lo que digo!_ – Gritó recobrando la postura. – _Actúo como una maldita demente ante su persona, ante las demás._

Dicho movimiento generó una reacción adversa por parte de la morena, quien a modo de defensa se apartó de su amiga. Ambas miradas conectaron de forma inmediata. Esos ojos verdes se mostraban desesperados.

_¿Es posible soñar con alguien que no conoces?_ – Expresó agitadamente. – _Por favor, decime que alguna vez te pasó._

Si alguna respuesta provino en base a la pregunta, ya no era de su incumbencia.

Hacía más de varios minutos que su mente divagaba por algún sector indefinido. Indefinido conscientemente porque tanto ella, como su cabeza sabían que era lo que la tenía a mal traer.

Lucy sabia que la realidad había vuelto pero esa sensación de desazón y soledad no se habían ido con el sueño.

Como si fuese adrede, todo incrementaba.

**Flashback: domingo 8 de marzo de 2015.**

_Vos…_ - Susurró la rubia con dificultad. – _Sos vos…_

La saliva de Rachel se volvía más espesa que nunca a la vez que el movimiento de las pupilas transmitía el desconcierto interno que estaba padeciendo.

Conectó rápidamente con Santana quien se mostró igual de desconcertada que la morocha. Ambas buscaban una explicación ante ese comentario.

La morocha balbuceaba sin saber correctamente que decir al respecto. Necesitaba una respuesta a todos sus interrogantes.

Notaba la mirada perdida de Lucy. Padecía esos ojos verdes analizándola por completo por lo que debía realizar las preguntas justas y precisas.

_¿Quién soy yo?_ – Inquirió finalmente con algo de temor.

Esperó una respuesta favorable, a la vez que seguía con atención antes cada movimiento efectuado. La rubia reincorporó el cuerpo con lentitud y recibió con gratitud el vaso entregado por Brittany.

Bebiéndolo de un sorbo aclaraba para sus adentros lo acontecido.

_Sos vos…_ - Dudó un instante. – _Sos vos la responsable de escribir los temas de la banda_. – Carraspeó. – _Me lo dijo Paul recién._

Sin poder evitar que la mirada transmitiese ese dejo de desilusión que padecía, mascullaba lo sucedido.

No la había recordado.

No entendía porque aún seguía esperando absurdamente algo que nunca iba a ocurrir.

No existía para Lucy y había quedado demostrado.

Era Rachel, su compañera de banda.

_¡Un momento!_ – Irrumpió la latina rompiendo toda tensión posible. – _Se suponía que yo también compondría temas para la banda._

Lo único favorable que la morocha podía notar, era que contaba con el apoyo de Santana.

Eran amigas y estaba demostrado.

Aquel vistazo cómplice, que le había entregado al finalizar la frase determinaba lo dicho. La estaba cubriendo, estaba ayudándola a salir del mal transe al que acababa de ser sometida sin previo aviso.

Una mueca en sus labios denotaba que Santana estaba siendo humana por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_Eso no es algo que debas discutir conmigo_. – Afirmó la rubia sujetándose la frente. – _Creo que va a ser conveniente suspender el ensayo…_

_¿Suspenderlo?_ – Gritó imponiéndose. _- ¿Cómo se supone que suspenderemos algo que nunca empezamos?_ – Abrió ambas manos en señal de asombro.

_Creo que Lucy tiene razón._ – Irrumpió Rachel captando la visual de las tres mujeres ante ella. – _Se siente mal, es lógico que quiera estar sola…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Después de todo, estamos en su casa._

La latina caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus pertenencias. No hacía falta conocerla demasiado para entender el disgusto que estaba digiriendo.

Por si acaso alguien no lo hubiese hecho, su cuerpo se encargó de transmitirlo.

_¡Esta banda se hunde!_ – Afirmó, dirigiéndose hacia Brittany. - _¿Vos pensás decir algo en algún momento de tu vida?_

_No estoy en el mejor de mis días Santana._ – Fue tajante. – _Así que si pensás pelear desde ya te digo que te busques otra víctima._

_¡Genial!_ – Chilló. - _¿Saben qué?_ – No esperó respuesta. _– ¡Me voy a hacer solista!_

La virtud de saber la verdad, es que uno puede elegir qué hacer con ella. La mirada de Lucy decretaba que una mentira se ocultaba en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Podía negarla o podía aceptarla.

Ella, prefería hacer acopio de sus pensamientos.

Tenía en claro que por doloroso y extraño que fuese, todo sujeto tiene derecho a conocer su verdad. En demasía se busca con desesperación y muchas veces da miedo escucharla.

Miedo que Rachel estaba dispuesta a afrontar.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira. De principio a fin.

Era consciente que si esta vez negaba lo que era real iba a ser solamente su culpa cuando la misma estallase en sus manos.

Desde diferentes puntos de vista, junto a una verdad y una mentira, ambas preferían guardar silencio.

**Fin del flashback**

Los retóricos interrogantes producidos a causa de no saber que puede ser en base a lo que querés hacer y no haces. O acerca de dónde puede ir lo que querés decir y no decís.

Lo que no te permitís sentir.

Incógnitas que se repiten constantemente cuando la situación amerita dichas dudas. Esas veces en las que te gustaría que lo que decimos caiga en el olvido, al igual que ciertas palabras que oímos sin estar preparados.

Pero la absurda realidad es que lo que no decimos se nos acumula en el cuerpo y nos llena el alma de gritos mudos.

Generalmente lo que no se dice se transforma en insomnio, en dolor de garganta, en nostalgia y destiempo. Esa angustia se convierte en una deuda, un debe, una asignatura pendiente que repercute en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser para hacernos saber que aun sigue ahí.

Todas esas palabras que callamos, aquellas que no tenemos valor para decir, se transforman en insatisfacción. Esa tristeza que padecemos nos agobia, nos frustra.

La realidad es que lo que no decimos no muere, nos mata.

Finalmente se transforma en un trauma, en un veneno que mata el alma y te encierra en el pasado. Pasado que muchas veces es más incierto que el futuro mismo.

Es una herida abierta que, al parecer, no tiene cicatrizante alguno posibilitado para sanarla.

Sentía esos pasos que se acercaban. No quería levantar la vista porque, para su desgracia, los conocía.

Conocía ese ímpetu a la hora de pisar, esa rapidez ejercida.

La conocía.

Santana finalmente elevó las pupilas aunque se negase a hacerlo. Dejaba de lado todo lo que pudiese estar realizando en su lugar de trabajo, para focalizarse en ella.

Ahí estaba, frente a su persona, la persona que esperaba ver según sus instintos.

Esperaba verla, no porque quisiese sino porque se trataba de algo inevitable.

Más después de lo ocurrido.

_Que camines tan acelerada significa que algo malo pasa._ – Arrojó antes de que Rachel siquiera pudiese abrir la boca.

_Dame un whisky._ – Espetó tomando asiento.

El ceño fruncido de la latina hablaba por sí solo. – _Nada de alcohol a estas horas._

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó, imponiéndose. – _¡Te dije que me dieses un whisky!_

_¡Rachel!_ – Golpeó la barra. – Si _estás nerviosa anda al psicólogo, no vengas a MI bar, a MI lugar de trabajo._ – Remarcó la palabra indicada autoseñalándose. - _¡No quiero escándalos!_ – Suspiró. _– Estaba tranquila… ¿Sabes?_

Situó ambas palmas contra la frente y presionó con fuerza los mechones que yacían entre los dedos. Necesitaba canalizar toda la ira contenida ahogando aquel grito que pretendía hacerse oír.

Buscó respirar pausadamente para calmar los fantasmas que la infundían pero nada servía.

Nada tenía sentido en sus adentros.

_¡Estoy harta de todo!_ – Finalmente expresó en un chillido.

_Por un momento creí que el manual "¿Cómo contener a Rachel?" estaba funcionando, pero veo que no. _– Sonrió al notar la mirada expectante de la morocha.

_¿Disfrutas mi sufrimiento?_ – Ambas manos se movían frenéticamente. - _Lo disfrutas, ¿No?_

_Vos estás más demente que nunca._ – Santana alzó ambas cejas evitando interceptar las miradas.

_¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?_ – Inquirió descargándose con el labio inferior.

Varias mordidas sobre el mismo buscaban canalizar dicho pesar.

Inquirió esos ojos color avellana. - _¡Bien!_ – Juntó ambas palmas, situando los codos sobre esa barra que las separaba. – _Te escucho Rachel._ – Se mostró seria.

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y procesó si dicha actitud era favorable. Se acomodó en la banqueta, respiró y cerró los ojos.

_Creo que mi vida es un caos sin sentido y que por mucho que quiera ordenarla al final siempre termino en el mismo punto. _ – Suspiró.

_No entiendo._ – Expresó con rapidez la latina.

Le dolía la sensación de soledad y se sentía incomprendida. Había hecho ese largo trecho solo para encontrarla y se veía en medio de una bruma que la envolvía en el recuerdo de un abrazo, de un beso y en la innegable sensación del olor de Quinn en su piel.

Carraspeó incómodamente y situó dos mechones inoportunos detrás de cada oreja. Analizaba todo lo que se encontraba ante ella, para finalmente hacerse dueña de unas cuantas servilletas.

El temblor en las manos, producto del nerviosismo, le generaba algo de dificultad en el movimiento efectuado.

Los ojos de Santana seguían cada gesto con cautela. Su forma de expresar algún sentimiento ante dicha acción se veía efectuado por la presión del ceño. Inhabilitada a la hora de emitir comentario, intentaba entender que estaba realizando.

Rachel contorneaba uno de los labios con la punta de la lengua. Sin previo aviso se disponía a trazar finas líneas con el bolígrafo proveniente del bolso que traía junto a ella.

Rápidamente movía la mano derecha ultimando detalles.

_Rachel…_ - Masculló. - _¿Qué demonios…_ - No logró continuar.

_¡Sh!_ – Exigió agresivamente. – _Ya casi termino._

Ubicó el puño sobre la última servilleta a utilizar y realizó un nuevo garabato. Con más desesperación que las veces anteriores, daba por finalizada esa especie de clase didáctica que buscaba implementar.

Sonrió para sí misma, visiblemente satisfecha, y giró su creación hacia la espectadora.

Ambas miradas se encontraron.

_Vos estas enferma_. – Afirmó Santana algo ofuscada. - _¿Se supone que soy yo? _– No esperó respuesta. - _¡Yo no tengo esa cara de culo todo el tiempo!_

_Es la que tenés ahora._ – Sacudió el rostro. – _¡No es el punto!_ – Suspiró. – _Focalicémonos en lo importante… _- Hizo una pausa. – _Estás somos nosotras._

_No. – _Negó con seguridad. _- Habla por vos._ – Determinó.– _Claramente ese dibujo no soy yo._

_¡Por favor!_ – Gritó. – _Es un maldito dibujo._

_¡A Lucy la hiciste linda!_ – Se quejó, inspirando con fuerza. – _Esta bien…_ - Buscó la calma. – _Supongamos que ese ceño en mi frente no está fruncido y que mi cara es más amigable de la que acabas de graficar… _- Hizo una pausa deteniéndose en el movimiento de ese bolígrafo. - _¿Qué haces ahora?_

_Te dibujo una sonrisa así dejas de actuar como una nena._ – Criticó sin elevar la vista. - _¿Te gusta ahora?_ – La fulminó con la mirada. - _¿Es acorde a tus expectativas?_

_¿A que querés llegar con estas caricaturas horrendas? _– Tragó saliva conscientemente procesando la ira interna.

Las esparció correctamente sobre la barra y situó cada personaje, uno al lado del otro. Aclaró la garganta y se aseguró de que su par la siguiese a la perfección ante la clase didáctica que comenzaba a brindar.

_Como veras estas somos nosotras. –_ Señaló por encima. _– Empecemos de a una_. – Observó de reojo y notó la afirmación con el rostro por parte de la latina. – _Lucy. _– Hizo una pausa.

_Lucy en tu sueño se llama Quinn._ – Irrumpió sin que nadie se lo permitiese.

Balbuceó para sus adentros. – _Primer punto… Ese._ – Carraspeó. – _Segundo, era hermana de Brittany… -_ Señaló el otro dibujo.

_La skater descerebrada._ – Afirmó con un movimiento. – _Te sigo._

_Ella tenía una novia… Llamada Alison._ – Elevó una ceja. – _Que al parecer la saque de alguna revista o algún lugar inexistente porque no veo que frecuente el ambiente de Lucy. _– Rápidamente el entrecejo se presionó. – _Tampoco considero que sea lesbiana._

_¿En tu sueño lo era?_ – Juntó ambas manos. – _Con ese corte de pelo parece un nene…_ - Notó esa mirada fulminante. - _¿Qué? ¿Encima no puedo opinar?_

_¡Opina cosas que aporten en este conflicto Santana!_ – Recriminó, focalizándose nuevamente en lo que intentaba transmitir. – _No solo tenía el pelo corto sino que su aspecto era más rebelde y con un color rosa bastante llamativo…_

_¿Yo como era?_ – Consultó. _– No es que sea egocéntrica, realmente estoy intentando ayudar._ – Se justificó.

_Vos…_ - Pensó un instante. – _No afrontabas tu sexualidad, amabas a Brittany de una forma incondicional…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Qué horror!_ – El gesto generado con la boca lo plasmaba. – _Agradezco que lo hayas soñado._

_Eras feliz._ – Arremetió con firmeza. – _Tus papas eran millonarios y tu felicidad era nula hasta…_ - Sonrió para sí misma. – _Hasta que llegó a tu vida._ – Suspiró. - _Con ella lograbas ser vos misma._

_Ajá._ – El rostro de la latina se mostraba indiferente. - _No me interesa._ – Recobró la postura correcta. – _No me interesa que tan millonaria pude ser o que tan feliz o lo que mierda sea…_ - Codició. - _¡Esta es mi maldita realidad!_

_Cuando te exasperas me dan ganas de insultarte_. – Arrojó Rachel sin escrúpulos.

_¿Desde cuándo la violencia?_ – Espetó sorprendida.

_Desde que intento mostrarte que las cosas están invertidas._ – Detuvo el comentario de forma inmediata.

Elevó el rostro y conectó con la mirada confusa de Santana, quien expresaba en cada mueca el desconcierto repentino que la apoderaba.

_¿Qué pasó ahora?_ – Indicó la latina cruzándose de brazos. - _¿Te vino una especie de visión del mas allá? _– Agregó revoleando los ojos.

Pudo sentir como un bollo de papel se estrellaba contra ella. - _¿Qué haces?_ – Gritó.

_No me gusta que te burles_. – Atacó Rachel con autoridad. – _Vos tenés la vida de Brittany…_ - Finiquitó permaneciendo con la boca abierta por completo.

Analizó la situación sin querer y del mismo modo llegó a esa conclusión que tanto ansiaba.

_¡Qué genial!_ – Ironizó la latina. - _¡Tengo la vida de una maldita friki!_

_Ella era pobre y su madre la había dejado… -_ Continuó explicando para sí misma a la vez que ignoraba por completo el comentario emitido por Santana. – _Vos tenías dinero pero no encontrabas ese apoyo familiar…_

Poco a poco hilaba varios cabos sueltos a la vez que sentía como la respiración comenzaba a menguar. Entendía ese rompecabezas que intentaba reconstruir y comprendía por primera vez en cinco años como era este juego planteado por la vida misma.

Comenzaba a entender las situaciones que la rodeaban.

_¡Necesito hablar con Lucy!_ – Expresó la morocha con desesperación.

_Cuando te pones en ese estado me das un poco de miedo…_ - Acotó pausadamente.

_¡No!_ – Meció el rostro mientras alzaba la vista y se focalizaba en Santana.

_Y cuando me miras así, me das terror. _– Agregó con ambos ojos abiertos a la par.

_¡Necesito que vos hables con ella! _– Arremetió aceleradamente.

_¿QUE?_ – Chilló. _- ¡Vos estas delirando completamente!_ – Caminó hacia otro sector. – _Eso es totalmente irracional._

_¿Por qué?_ – Golpeó la madera. – Te _estoy pidiendo un simple favor… Necesito que hables con ella y averigües como es su vida…_ - Suspiró. – _Necesito saber si es Quinn…_

_Y yo necesito que dejes de meter gente en el medio cuando el asunto es solo tuyo._ – Frunció el ceño. – _No lo hago de mala… No te confundas. _– Se defendió pero no logró continuar.

_Nunca dije eso._ - Musitó.

_¡Pero lo pensaste!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _Rachel… Tenés que afrontar la situación… _- Humedeció los labios. - _Tenés que enfrentarla y sacarte todas las dudas de una vez._

Ese silencio repentino lo decía todo.

Por parte de la morocha, se encontraba en un debate interno en base a lo que podía ser correcto o no.

Por parte de la latina, simplemente buscaba hacerla entrar en razón.

_Anda a la casa…_ - Recomendó - _Es mejor que lo hables cara a cara. _– Concluyó mostrándose más compresiva que nunca.

_Yo sinceramente no entiendo como podes soñar con alguien que no conoces._ – Expresó Elena meciendo el rostro a la vez que terminaba de preparar la merienda. – _Si nunca antes la viste… ¿Cómo es posible que sueñes con ella?_ – Elevó el tono asegurándose ser escuchada.

_¡No dije que fuese ella!_ – Gritó Lucy desde el salón. – _Solo digo que por momentos, cuando la veo en ciertas posturas, la confundo…_ - Balbuceó. - _¿Es necesario que hablemos a esta distancia?_

Se recostó sobre el sillón donde se encontraba sentada sin dejar de observar hacia la cocina, lugar donde provenía la voz de su amiga. Notó como Elena dejaba aquel sitio con esa bandeja repleta de comida e infusiones mientras esperaba una cantidad incontable de interrogantes a los cuales no podía brindar ningún tipo de respuesta.

_Desde que tenés estos sueños tu humor es más intolerante que antes._ – Criticó sentándose a su lado. – _Yo entiendo que la situación es la peor, pero tampoco te sirve encerrarte como lo haces._

Dejó que ambos parpados se cerraran pesadamente, reincorporándose sobre el asiento. – _Te dije que se me partía la cabeza…_ - Susurró.

_¿Esa es tu manera de huir a los problemas?_ – Mantuvo la postura. - _¡Tenés que ir a hacerte ver Lucy!_ – Recriminó sin demasiado éxito.

_¡CORTALA!_ – Gritó saliéndose de sus cabales. – _Si necesitara una persona que me taladre el cerebro cada vez que tiene la oportunidad seguiría viviendo con mis padres._ – Criticó mostrándose agitada.

_Parece que tenés los días femeninos todas las semanas del bendito año…_ - Musitó revolviendo el café que se había preparado.

_¿Qué?_ – Alzó la vista. - _¿Qué dijiste?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¿Estás insinuando que soy una histérica?_

_No insinúo nada Lucy._ – Conservó la calma. – _Solo considero que estás algo alterada últimamente._

_¿VOS COMO ESTARIAS ELENA?_ – Volvió a elevar el tono. - _Escucho voces todo el tiempo, cada vez que lo hago me baja la presión o lo que sea que me ocurre que lleva a que pierda la noción de todo._ – Tomó aire con desesperación. - _¡Sueño con cosas que no registro! – _Movió las manos desesperadamente. – _Como si fuese poco, una y otra vez…_

_No me levantes la voz…_ - Esperó que se calmara. - _Creo que fui clara cuando te dije que vayas a hacerte ver. _– Sujetó el té que aún se encontraba sobre la bandeja. – _Es de tilo._ – Agregó extendiéndoselo.

_¿Qué me dijiste?_ – Frunció el ceño ignorándola. – _Me recomendaste que leyera un libro, que poco me está ayudando…_ - Elevó una ceja. - _¿Qué pretendes que le diga al médico?_ – Tragó saliva. _– "Hola Doctor, tengo visiones extrañas y escucho voces de algún sitio del mas allá" _– Abrió las palmas. – _Claro ¡Total! La que termina en el loquero soy yo._

_Sos tan infantil por momentos._ – Expresó la morena pacíficamente.

_Espero algo de apoyo de tu parte…_ - Reprochó apaciguando el tono.

La pelea que estaba a punto de desencadenarse debió esperar a causa de un intrépido sonido que osó interrumpir en esa sala. El timbre ocupaba el papel principal entre ellas y situaba un paño húmedo.

Los ojos de ambas se cruzaron como si a través de las pupilas pudiesen decidir quién debía abrir.

_¿Podes atender?_ – Indicó la rubia volviendo a recostarse.

_Es tu casa Lu_. – Expresó sin demasiada oposición.

_¿Desde cuándo te da pudor abrir la puerta?_ – Ambas manos cubrían la frente generando la presión necesaria. – _Por favor Ele, no me siento bien…_

Resopló a causa de las sucesivas peleas que se venían gestando y finalmente se dispuso a atender aquel portero eléctrico que volvía a sonar con insistencia.

Colocó el tubo sobre la oreja, determinando de quien se trataba.

_Ella no se encuentra disponible para atenderte en este momento, pero puedo decirle que pasaste... ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_ – Consultó como si se tratase de una criada. – _Aja… Rachel…_

La reincorporación por parte de Lucy fue inmediata.

Trató de asimilar lo expresado por su amiga mientras recapacitaba dentro suyo si aquello no era más que una nueva alucinación.

_¿RACHEL?_ – Gritó desconcertada.

_Esperame un momento._ – Indicó hacia el aparato. – _Si, es ella…_ - Se dirigió hacia la rubia. – _Creía que te sentías mal._

_¡Hacela pasar!_ – Finalmente exigió.

_Subí._ – Repitió la morena instantáneamente dando paso a que el dedo pulgar activara la apertura de la puerta.

Eligió subir por las escaleras, necesitaba recapacitar y pensar un buen discurso para darle a esa persona que estaba por enfrentar. Rachel pisaba con cautela cada escalón que determinaba su trayecto, con la mente completamente ida. No podía seguir negando la verdad incluso sabiendo que al ser dueña de ella disponía de tiempos privilegiados a la hora de utilizarla.

La vida no dura para siempre, por lo que no podía dejar que más tiempo siguiera pasando para afrontar la situación.

Era el momento. Debía hablar con ella.

Podía vivir negando la realidad, pero lo único que ganaría seria desperdiciar aún más su vida. Aquella que intentaba reconstruir.

La verdad era esta, no podía seguir ocultándola. Muchas veces afrontar los peligros y miedos, está en uno mismo.

Era hora de elegir.

Sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar por algo que nunca iba a ser. Estaba frente a ello, debía actuar.

Muchas veces esa realidad no interpela, nos pregunta, nos arrincona y no siempre encontramos respuesta.

No hay certezas.

La duda gobernaba cada músculo en Rachel sabiendo que todo se podía desmoronar y no salir como había planeado. La verdad asusta, despierta, acude y paraliza. Te mostrás al desnudo y a veces esa desnudez se torna incomoda.

Sentía como un escalofrío la recorría. Podía percibir ese dejo de libertad que la situación por si misma le generaba.

Libertad mezclada con confusión.

Estar frente a esa puerta de madera le indicaba que había llegado. Eso mismo no ayudaba a que su nerviosismo cesase.

Inhalando y exhalando en repetidas ocasiones, se sentía más valiente que nunca y con la fuerza necesaria. Sabía que la verdad a veces dolía, pero esta vez no temía hacerle frente a los miedos. Esta vez no tenía dudas de lo que estaba por realizar más allá de que su mano temblase sin control luego de los tres golpes ejercidos.

La espera parecía eterna.

Los segundos se ralentizaban.

Todo a su alrededor parecía pausarse cuando ese rechine proveniente de aquella madera abriéndose la sacó de todo pensamiento interno.

Como un flash, como los fotogramas de una película, todo lo que sucedió después de aquel acto invadió sus pupilas de forma repentina.

Rachel se mostraba estupefacta frente a lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos. La única reacción existente fue la de atinar a decir el primer recuerdo que apareció en su mente.

_Alison…_ - Musitó con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Quiero hacer una aclaración que a mi parecer no se entendió:

Lucy no es Quinn. Al igual que Santana y Brittany tampoco lo son.

Todas eran una proyección de la mente de Rachel mientras que las mencionadas en esta historia son personas de carne y hueso.

Si, tienen la misma imagen, inclusive los mismos nombres, pero son personas distintas.

Si ya lo entendieron, perdón por ser repetitiva solo quería dejarlo en claro porque es la base de la historia y sus RW mencionándola como Quinn me hace dudar que se haya entendido.

Dicho esto, las invito a dejar sus firmas jajajajaja

¡Oh! Por cierto... _¿Elena es igual que Alison?_


	15. Quisiera decirle

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**15. **Quisiera decirle.

Miércoles 11 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Sin razón aparente, algunas personas simplemente lastiman.

Una vez que hallas ese equilibrio, que te encontrás feliz con tu persona y aprendes como convivir con la vida misma, misteriosamente esa complicidad se rompe. Como el mismísimo pacto con el diablo.

Pacto que a veces debes romper para continuar respirando.

Muchas veces cuesta entender la maldad, la crueldad y a aquellas personas que hieren deliberadamente, inclusive sin ser conscientes a la hora de hacerlo.

Una herida abierta no solo genera dolor sino que infunde el alma con un sentimiento de injusticia. Injusticia que nos enfurece viéndonos incapaces de soportarla.

Rachel consideraba que la vida era demasiado dañina y esta situación no sería la excepción.

_Todavía no entiendo porque me dijo Alison…_ - Expresó Elena con un tono de voz acorde para que solo Lucy la escuchase.

El silencio de la rubia hablaba por sí solo.

Procesó lo ocurrido y buscó una explicación a uno de los tantos problemas que podía llegar a tener. Dicho análisis se veía relejado en la limpieza enérgica que intentaba imponer.

Se encontraban en la cocina con Rachel esperándolas en la sala de estar. Ambas compartían ese momento íntimo donde las dudas buscaban ser despejadas.

Dudas por esclarecer, dudas que solo contribuían en aquel manojo de malos entendidos.

Incertidumbres por esclarecer, vacilaciones que solo contribuían en aquel ovillo de malos entendidos. Maraña compuesta por un fino hilo que poco a poco buscaba deshacer.

_A lo mejor codearte con esta clase de gente no ayuda a tus problemas personales._ – Acotó ante el mutismo. – _Como tu amiga… La más importante – _Aclaró. - _Considero que lo mejor que podes…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Sí, es normal que te diga Alison._ – Hizo una pausa efímera. - _Suele confundirse los nombres._ – Simplemente expresó.

A veces pareciera como si el sufrir por alguien estipulara la medida en que lo amamos. Es como si la vida se empeñara en generarnos dolor para poder establecerlo.

Demasiadas veces la necesidad de expresar que nunca se amó a nadie de igual modo lleva a esa sensación, a esa parálisis donde todo el mundo se mueve con lentitud, donde las circunstancias ocurren sin entender por qué.

Así se encontraba Rachel, desorientada.

Desconcertada ante la presencia de Alison aunque su nombre fuese Elena. Devastada ante la imagen de alguien que creía inexistente. Destruida ante el derrumbe de esa fortaleza que mágicamente había adquirido.

Destrozada por saberse nuevamente débil.

Solo un sonido fue capaz de sacarla de aquella nebulosa. Ese celular aclamando por su atención era un intento de cable a tierra.

Una vuelta repentina a la horrenda realidad.

**Rachel -** ¿Hola?

**Santana -** ¡Es la tercera vez que te llamo! ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?

**Rachel -** ¿Quién habla?

**Santana -** ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Santana!

**Rachel -** ¿Qué Santana?

**Santana. -** ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué Santana voy a ser? ¿Es en serio?

**Rachel –** San… Es Alison…

**Santana -** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? Rachel, me estás asustando de verdad.

**Rachel –** Estoy en lo de Quinn… Está con Alison…

**Santana -** ¡Genial! Se te terminaron de quemar las neuronas que habían quedado sanas… ¡Genial! ¿Dónde estás? ¿De verdad estás en la casa de Lucy?

**Rachel –** Si, por favor sacame de acá.

**Santana –** Te llamaba justamente porque estoy en un problema pero veo que no puedo contar con vos…. Estoy en el bar y vino…

**Rachel –** Tengo que dejarte.

_Me cortó_. – Expresó en un susurro para sí misma, frunciendo el ceño con vigor.

Alzó la vista y observó a la persona que se encontraba junto a ella. Inhaló profundo y entendió que debía afrontar la situación ella sola. Estaba a punto de exhibirse y como la vida le había enseñado, quien se expone puede resultar herido.

_¿Qué vas a tomar?_ - Arrojó infundiéndose de valor.

Esos ojos azules se elevaron ante la voz que se dirigía, al parecer, hacia su persona modificando rápidamente la mueca efectuada. - _¿Qué haces vos acá?_

_Este es mi lugar de trabajo._ – Elevó una ceja. _– Creo que la pregunta debería ser a la inversa… ¿Qué haces VOS acá?_ – Remarcó con autoridad.

_Vengo a despejar la mente._ – Rió para sí misma. – _Habiendo tantos bares en Nueva York vengo a caer en el mejor…_ - Ironizó conservando la media sonrisa.

_Ahí tenés la puerta._ – Indicó con el dedo índice. - _Nadie te retiene para que te quedes._

_¿Esta es la manera en que tratas a los clientes?_ – Cuestionó conservando la postura.

_Prefiero perder un cliente y al menos ganar pasando una buena noche. _– Arrojó sin demasiados escrúpulos. – _Tampoco me voy a volver más rica porque vos compres un trago o no._ – Finiquitó.

_No me sorprende que trabajes en un lugar así…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Con tu manera de ser._ – Pensó un instante. – _No tengo un buen día Santana, solo quiero despejarme._ – Elevó la vista hacia las bebidas.

_¡Bienvenida al club Brittany!_ – Rió con ironía. – _Nadie tiene un buen día… - _Se focalizó en ella. – _Al menos deberías agradecer que tenés una buena vida. _

Hizo un silencio efímero. - _¿Me das una cerveza?_ – Finalmente espetó notando como ambas pupilas conectaban.

_¿Y bien?_ – Indagó Elena. - _¿Cómo van con el tema de la banda?_ – Observó el rostro de sus pares.

Rachel nunca se sentía insegura de sí misma hasta cinco años atrás, pero esta mujer generaba eso en ella.

Nerviosismo, ansiedad, actitudes inexplicables.

Lo tenía en claro, no quería sufrir pero tampoco sabía estar bien.

Para ella resultaba más fácil buscar al enemigo fuera pero, a veces, el peor no está tan lejos, suele estar mucho más cerca de lo que creemos.

Generalmente es uno mismo.

El silencio, adoptado como un estilo de vida desde que se encontraba compartiendo el aire con aquellas dos mujeres, determinaba la incomodidad que estaba padeciendo.

Por su parte, Lucy continuaba ingiriendo cualquier bocado que osara pasar delante suyo. Sin filtro degustaba desde galletitas hasta muffins.

Sin respirar, prácticamente, comía como nunca antes en su vida.

_¿Podes dejar de comer y decir algo?_ – Susurró Elena codeándola con sutileza.

Dicho ataque produjo que se atorara al tomarla desprevenida. Rachel la observaba con algo de insistencia por lo que debía encontrar la manera de entablar con dialogo coherente de forma inmediata.

El nerviosismo se palpaba y esa mujer lograba despertarle todos esos sentimientos que creía muertos.

Dejando ese intento por simular ser un roedor almacenando la comida en las mejillas, masticaba velozmente la cantidad de alimento engullido.

_Ehm…_ - Carraspeó. – _La banda… _- Tosió con fuerza – _La banda bien._ – Exclamó dubitativamente.

_¿Y cuando se supone que empiezan con la gira?_ – Indagó hacia ambas pero su mirada se focalizó en Lucy.

_No lo sabemos aun_. – Tragó saliva todavía intentando digerir esa merienda que estaban compartiendo. _– Ni siquiera sabemos si existe esa posibilidad._ – Digirió ese patético momento en el cual se encontraban. – _Creo que dentro de unos días se sabrá… ¿No? _– Buscó complicidad.

Complicidad que se volvió inexistente.

El rostro imparcial que portaba la morocha era una clara prueba de ese estado de shock que aún la infundía. Con ambos ojos, junto a la boca, abiertos por completo alternaba la visual entre ambas mujeres ante ella.

Suspiró con vigor, convirtiéndolo en el único testigo de esa soledad interna. Rachel soportaba como sabia el peso de esa tarde abisal.

Tarde que cada segundo se volvía aun más pesada sobre sus pequeños hombros.

_Creo que una gira es algo excepcional. _– Finalmente acotó Elena hablando más con ella misma que con alguien en especial.

Los ojos verdes de Lucy se elevaron hacia ella. _- Nunca fuiste a una…_ - Expresó con pasividad. – _Además dudo que sea tan excepcional como crees._

_¿Cómo que no?_ – Elevó el tono lo suficiente para imponer autoridad. - _¡Conoces gente nueva!_ – Rió efímeramente. - _¿Sabes la cantidad de hombres que van a acosarlas por presentación?_ – Intercaló su mirar entre ambas oyentes. - _¡Por favor pensá en mi a la hora de elegir un acompañante! _– Rogó con ironía.

Lucy intentó contener la risa mientras mecía el rostro de un lado a otro a modo de negación. Se sentía sofocada ante las ocurrencias de su amiga sin poder despejar las dudas que la carcomían.

Emprendía un viaje por sí misma en silencio. Silencio que solo una persona era capaz de oír.

Palabras mudas que llevaban a que esos ojos color avellana frente a ella, la comprendieran como nunca antes. Miradas conectadas que denotaban el sostén necesario.

Sostén que por momentos se volvía incapaz de percibir. Conexión de pupilas que, simplemente, era preferible esquivar. Miradas inseguras de si mismas, disconformes con lo que apreciaban ante ellas.

Incertidumbres latentes, palpables sin necesidad de hablar. Incomodidad mutua ante la presencia de la otra.

Carraspeó a la vez que, incómodamente, se acomodó sobre el sillón donde se encontraba. - _Yo no creo que tengamos tantos intereses amorosos como crees…_ - Dicho comentario se vio interrumpido a causa de un dolor interno casi imperceptible.

Imperceptible para el resto, pero no para ella misma.

_No tengo dudas de que sos lo mejor de mi vida._

Nuevamente esa voz.

Esas frases incoherentes que al parecer cada vez ocurrían con más frecuencia. Presión en la frente que quería disimular con un sutil pestañeo.

_Además tampoco es el fin al que apunta la banda._ – Agregó Lucy intentando recobrar la fluidez del dialogo.

_¿Otra vez con eso Lu?_ – Indagó Elena luego de un silencio extenso.

Ambos ojos observaba a la rubia con bastante ímpetu.

_¿Otra vez con qué?_ – Repitió con un disimulo poco creíble.

_¡Vi que te sujetaste la cabeza aunque hayas querido disimularlo!_ – Elevó la voz, acercando el cuerpo lo necesario hacia la rubia. - _¿Te dolió de nuevo?_

Extendió el brazo lo necesario para mantener la distancia. - _No es dolor… _- Suspiró. - _No pasa nada Ele._ – Masculló entre dientes.

_A ver…_ - Resopló desviando su mirar. - _Rachel, ¿Cierto?_ – No esperó respuesta, la mirada de la morocha sobre ella era más que suficiente. - _¿Podes decirle que se vaya a hacer ver?_

_¡Elena!_ – Chilló la rubia inmediatamente. - _No es necesario que la met…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Si es necesario!_ – Arremetió con vigor. _- No me haces caso a mí, capaz a tu compañera de grupo si le hagas._ – Hizo una pausa escueta. - _¿Te querés morir arriba del escenario?_

Inhaló profundo. - _Estas exagerando._

_¿Y si tenés un tumor?_ – Indagó preocupadamente. Al no encontrar respuesta, volteó hacia Rachel. - _¿Y si tiene un tumor?_ – Repitió hacia la misma.

_¡Callate!_ – Gritó Lucy buscando aplacar dichas incoherencias. - _Ya es suficiente. – _La intimidó con la mirada. _- La vas a asustar. _– Acotó ante el forcejo inminente que comenzaba a gestarse.

Esa adrenalina que la recorría, energía sobrehumana que la llevaba a actuar de forma inesperada, desaparecía por completo. Rachel padecía como la dosis de vida fugaz se volvía dispersa por miles de células de realidad y nuevamente se encontraba con ella misma.

Nuevamente volvía a casa.

Otra vez perdida.

_¿Rachel estas bien?_ – Consultó Lucy ante la inactividad de su parte. _- Estás media pálida._

_¿Tenés un tumor?_ – Finalmente musitó.

_¡NO!_ – Abrió ambas manos, elevando la voz. _- Dios…_ - Exhaló con fuerza. - _Solo tengo algunas puntadas, no tengo nada grave…_ - Explicó buscando aminorar aquel malentendido.

_¡No lo sabes!_ – Acotó Elena, sintiendo los ojos fulminantes de Lucy sobre el rostro. – Y v_as a seguir sin saberlo porque no sos capaz de ir a un medico._ – Frunció el ceño intentando imponer lo mencionado. - _¿Y esas voces extrañas que escuchas?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _No me mires amenazadoramente, sabes muy bien que no funciona conmigo._

Lucy tosió con dificultad a la vez que su cuerpo se mecía incómodamente ante lo expresado. Podía sentir como los ojos de ambas mujeres junto a ella buscaban adentrarse en su ser y comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Simplemente tragó saliva como si algo tan sencillo la hiciese digerir ese momento tan nefasto.

_Eso es personal…_ - Susurró hacia el oído de la morena al notar la desviación incomoda por parte de Rachel. - _¿Podrías tener algo sutileza al respecto? _– Agregó.

Masculló todo ese dolor inexplicable e inclusive enigmático ante los ojos de simples mortales. Sabiendo lo inentendible que resultaba ante la absurda mirada de los demás, se cosía los labios asimilando los hechos y entendiendo que, en este caso, un silencio vale más que cualquier palabra.

Solo podía evitar aquellos ojos verdes que hasta hacía un instante conectaban con los suyos de una forma casi ideal.

Se sentía perdida en repetidas ocasiones y notaba el vacio prominente sobre la cabeza. Era testigo de ese viaje fugaz que la golpeaba sin piedad contra la realidad.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, en ese cementerio de todas sus voluntades.

Cementerio que solo conservaba una lápida. La de ella misma.

_Rachel._ – Irrumpió Elena, sacándola de ese ensimismamiento. _- ¿Querés más te?_

_Es la séptima cerveza que te tomas en lo que va de la noche._ – Arremetió Santana dejando sobre la barra el nuevo vaso repleto hasta rebalsar. - _¿No te parece demasiado ya?_

Los ojos de Brittany se elevaron luego de sujetar el objeto preciado entre las palmas. - _¿A vos no te conviene que consuma más?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _Digo, es ganancia en propinas, ganancia para tu bar…_ - Elevó el mentón, imponiéndose. - _Además no veo que estés tan disgustada con mi presencia en esta barra._ – Tomó un sorbo sin retirarle la mirada de encima. - _Desde que llegué solo te ocupaste por atenderme a mí._

_No te creas importante Swift_. – Arrojó sin meditar, retomando el trabajo pendiente. - _Si me quede acá es porque no paras de pedirme tragos y sinceramente estas botas sobre el piso de madera en mal estado donde tengo que caminar, no son lo más aconsejable. _– Carraspeó nerviosamente. - _No es por vos, es por mi bienestar._

Rió para sí misma. - _¡Ja!_ – Meció el rostro de un lado a otro. - _Bienestar dice._

Elevó una ceja ante lo emitido y con lentitud volteó hacia ella. - _¿Por qué tanta desdicha?_ – Hizo una pausa, suavizando el tono de voz. - _¿Muchos problemas?_ – Frunció el ceño, desviando el mirar. - _No es que me interese pero…_

_Mi casa es una mierda._ – Irrumpió sin retirar la vista de aquel vaso de cerveza que parecía ser el único objeto que lograba brindarle un mejor pasar.

_Mira vos…_ - Juntó los labios pensando que decir. _- Al menos tenés un hogar digno, ¿No?_ – Arrojó incorrectamente.

_No pasa por eso…_ - Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior con sutileza. - _Simplemente a veces me gustaría ser tomada más en cuenta por lo que soy y no por lo que desearían que fuese._

Más allá de la innumerable cantidad de personas que comenzaron a gobernar el bar, solo el murmullo del silencio se abría paso entre ellas.

Solo ese sonido mudo era perceptible para sus tímpanos.

Ambos rostros transmitían una tristeza interna, añeja, sin esperanza por algo mejor.

_Al menos tenés gente que se ocupe por vos…_ - Espetó Santana desanimadamente. – _Al menos alguien… Aunque sea uno solo._

Brittany exhaló todo el aire contenido en los pulmones a causa de ese estado vegetativo en que ambas se encontraban. Estado en el cual solo sus miradas eran capaces de hablar.

Finalmente se dispuso a romper esa distancia entre ellas. - _¿Estás hablando de mi persona o de la tuya?_

_Estoy hablando con respecto a lo que me contás_. – Fue tajante. - _Creo que a veces nos quejamos de llenos._ – Sonrió escuetamente. - _Considero que tu vida debe ser mucho mejor de lo que sos capaz de ver._

_¿Cómo podes saberlo?_ – Abrió ambos ojos completamente. - _Digo… Después de todo no me conoces en lo absoluto._

Nuevamente la tensión.

Otra vez esa muralla establecida por parte de ambas, cuidándose las espaldas ante un posible ataque. Defendiendo los corazones a capa y espada, cansadas de ser víctimas del desamor.

_Con solo verte se responden mis preguntas. _– Masculló la latina.

_¿Cuáles son?_ – Indagó con el mismo color de voz. – _Ambas._ – Afirmó. - _Las preguntas y las respuestas que contestan por si solas…_

_Te veo Brittany._ – Situó ambos codos sobre la barra acercándose lo suficiente. Necesitaba que el mensaje llegase con claridad. - _Tenés una actitud rebelde, la cual seguramente debe ser a causa de un enfrentamiento con tus papas. _– Realizó una mueca desconcertante. _- Querés imponer… Imponerte._ – Remarcó. - _La realidad es que ni vos misma sabes lo que querés…_ - Recobró la postura elevando el tono. - _Hasta estaría segura en decirte que ni vos misma te gustas al verte al espejo._

_¿Todo eso dice mi carta de presentación?_ – Rió con ironía. - _¿No es un poco profundo ese análisis?_ – Realizó un fondo blanco al vaso que aún conservaba. - _Al parecer te tomaste más tiempo que un simple ojeo a primera vista._ – Sonrió sintiéndose superior.

Una carcajada por parte de Santana provocó la mirada de varias personas aledañas. - _Creí haber sido clara cuando te recomendé que dejaras el agua oxigenada._ – Retiró una lágrima inexistente de un ojo a causa de esa risa imprudente. - _No te ayuda mentalmente._

_Y ahí viene la típica…_ - Imitó el jolgorio delirante. - _Decís cosas sin pensar y después atacas a la gente. _– Notó la seriedad repentina por parte de su par. - _Esa es tu muralla, la forma de defenderte…_ - Mordió el labio inferior haciendo una pausa. - _¿A que tenés miedo Santana? _

_¡Yo no tengo miedo!_ – Gritó presionando el puño. - _Simplemente no me gusta que la gente se crea más importante de lo que realmente es. –_ Buscó la calma con algo de dificultad. - _No te confundas._

_¿Por qué me observas?_ – Continuó aquel interrogante que había iniciado. - _¿Por qué ocupar tu valioso tiempo en alguien como yo? _– Sonrió. – _Después de todo, solo soy una adicta al agua oxigenada…_

_¡No me gusta tu ironía mocosa!_ – Señaló con el dedo índice, volviendo a situar los codos sobre la madera de aquella barra. - _No te observo, ni te observaría…_ - Expresó despectivamente. - _Solo busco aspectos tuyos, como también lo hago con las demás, para así poder componer._

_¿Para la banda?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_¿Para qué mas sino?_ – Respondió desinteresadamente, buscando varios vasos por secar. - _Creo que el éxito está en eso. _

Una ceja se elevó sin planificarlo. - _Explicate. _– Recomendó ante el misterio.

_Pienso que el éxito de esta banda está en hacerle llegar a la gente nuestras vivencias. _– Focalizó su atención en el trabajo que se encontraba realizando. - _Que se compenetren tanto como nosotras al cantar los temas._ – Presionó el objeto, sintiendo cada palabra expresada. - _¡Que los vivan como propios!_

_¿Qué compusiste?_ – Acercó el cuerpo sobre esa barra mostrando interés.

_¿Te interesa?_ – La observó de reojo. _- Sobre vos y tu skate te aseguro que no._ – Hizo una pausa percibiendo ese silencio que solo significaba una cosa. Debía consumar la explicación. - _Escribí sobre las miserias humanas._

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? _– Carraspeó ante el asombro. - _Además… ¿Desde cuándo usas ese vocabulario? _– Contuvo la risa.

_Hablo la real academia española, SISTA._ – Remarcó lo indicado a modo de burla. - _Tiene que ver con esa soledad que sentimos a la hora de contar con un poco de comprensión. _– Expresó con algo más de cautela. - _No habla de nosotras directamente…_ - Rodó los ojos. - _Es un análisis más profundo que eso._

_¿La tenés acá?_ – Exclamó con efusividad. - _Me gustaría verla._

Otra vez, ambas, conectaban visualmente. Santana dudaba en si hacer entrega de aquel papel o no. Tragó saliva en sucesivas ocasiones mientras meditaba dentro suyo como si se tratase de un tesoro invaluable.

Finalmente, optó por que fuese su corazón quien mande.

Hurgó con rapidez dentro del bolso donde que se encontraba debajo de la barra. Sin dudar hizo entrega del papel.

Brittany lo ojeó por encima luego de desplegarlo. - _Where did Jesus go? _– Leyó en voz alta. Rápidamente elevó la vista hacia la responsable. - _¿Es en serio este tema?_

_Si…_ - Alzó un hombro. - _¿Qué le ves de irreal? _– No esperó respuesta. - _¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde está ese salvador cuando más necesitas una ayuda?_ – Notó el mutismo personificado ante ella. _- De eso habla… De la gente que nunca logra ver la luz y no tiene motivos para justificar porque su vida es tan desastrosa._ – Desvió la mirada.

Esos ojos azules la observaban con interés. Mirada que desconocía en lo absoluto. Mirada que solo lograba incomodarla. Incomodidad producto de esa desdicha a la que llamaba vida.

Desdicha que solo buscaba recomponer.

_¿Tan infeliz sos?_ – Finalmente inquirió Brittany rompiendo esa pausa eterna.

Dudaba si el tiro más preciso de su vida había sido continuar con dicha locura durante cinco años. Ponía en tela de juicio absolutamente de todo lo que podía llegar a realizar desde aquel momento en el que comenzó a vivir sin vivir.

Moría a cada hora por su ausencia y sentía como la vela que lograba mantenerla de pie cada amanecer se apagaba con más lentitud.

Solo de algo podía estar segura: El tiempo era uno de sus enemigos y coserlo a lágrimas no era la mejor solución.

Mientras todavía queden palabras por decir, una mirada se pose en sus ojos y una sonrisa ilumine el rostro, Rachel, no pensaba rendirse. Dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa que se realizó, buscaba encontrar al menos una razón para seguir.

Razón que, al menos por el momento, debía esperar.

_¡Me parece increíble que vayan a hacer temas de Adele!_ – Expresó Elena con una efusividad latente. – _¿No les genera como algo de adrenalina saber que graban con el productor de ella? _– No esperó respuesta. - _¡Es un talento! Una eminencia._

La ceja elevada de Lucy hablaba por sí sola.

La mirada de Rachel solo podía focalizarse en esa mujer. Sin importar que tan notoria fuese, la analizaba, la observaba, la apreciaba.

Cada gesto era increíble por el simple hecho de ser producido por ella.

Pensaba en su Quinn, en la irreal, cada vez que se alejaba de ella misma. Cada vez que prefería volver al estado de coma donde era tan feliz, desde aquel maldito día donde la otra cara de la moneda le mostró otra realidad.

Realidad posible pero lejana.

Temía lo que sus propias pupilas pudiesen expresar por ese motivo es que intentaba desviar ese mirar hacia donde fuese posible. Sabía que el reflejo de las mismas solo podía enseñar ese amor interno hacia Lucy.

Amor que lentamente se volvía más doloroso.

Rachel tosió captando la atención de ambas. – _Yo considero que es una predicción para nuestro futuro._ – Sonrió con dificultad. – _Uno que puede ser muy bueno._

_Yo considero que es un factor más para lo que nosotras mismas podamos crear._ – Expresó la rubia ante lo mencionado.

Y allí estaba de vuelta, el canto de los ángeles se hacía presente con tan solo emitir una palabra.

Esa voz, ese tono, esa manera de modular.

Todo la convertía en el ser más perfecto del planeta.

Rachel no tenía dudas. Estaba enamorada de aquella mujer que no era más que un misterio para todos. Un misterio que llevaba a que concordase en algo con su Quinn.

Ambas eran mujeres misteriosas.

_¿Cuál es el factor más importante para vos?_ – Indagó la morocha sin saber muy bien que estaba realizando.

_Yo considero que tus temas pueden ser increíbles y eso es lo que va a llevarnos a la fama._ – Sonrió tímidamente.

Un suspiro en Rachel fue el indicio adecuado para que Elena interviniese entre esa charla que intentaban establecer con bastante torpeza. Dificultad inadmisible para dos mujeres de su edad.

_¿Así que compones?_ – Juntó ambas manos al igual que un periodista realizando una entrevista. - _¿Desde cuándo hace que lo haces?_

Otra vez se encontraba perdida en los ojos verdes de Lucy. Lograba ignorar cualquier tono voz que no concordase con ese mirar. Escuchaba en su interior una y otra vez aquel comentario satisfactorio hacia su capacidad artística.

Como un eco. Un jodido y perfecto eco.

_¿Consideras que son increíbles?_ – Arrojó en un susurro. – _Me escuchaste una sola vez._

_Con el tema que me cantaste, fue suficiente para saber y notar el gran talento que podes llegar a tener._ – Sonrió. – _Creo que un buen empeño y puliendo algunas cosas podes llevar a la banda lejos. _– Agregó provocando un silencio repentino.

Elena tosió repentinamente sacándolas de ese ensimismamiento en el que habían ingresado sin querer. Ambos cuerpos se movieron con sorpresa dirigiendo la vista hacia la morena, quien se ubicaba de pie.

_¿Me acompañas a la puerta?_ – Sonrió dirigiéndose hacia Lucy.

_¿Ya te vas?_ – Consultó confusa.

_Un gusto Rachel._ – Expresó ignorando la pregunta.

Sin esperar algún tipo de comentario por parte de la morocha, inició el trayecto hacia la puerta. Notó los pasos de Lucy tras ella pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

_¿Por qué te vas?_ – Consultó por lo bajo. – _No tenés porque…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Me voy porque estoy __de más._ – Contuvo la risa. – _Se miran con amor, o algo similar… ¡Y no me lo niegues!_

_¡Elena!_ – Observó hacia Rachel, quien las miraba a lo lejos. Disminuyó nuevamente el tono. _- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?_ – Ambas pupilas se movían desconcertadamente.

_Digo que…_ - Hizo una pausa abriendo la puerta ante ella. _– Que a lo mejor todas las galletitas y muffins que comiste no fueron suficientes. –_ Incrementó la sonrisa. – _Capaz necesitas degustar alguna torta. _– Cerró la puerta antes de que un ataque la golpeara.

La boca de Lucy se abrió por completo.

Estaba segura. Todos en el edificio habían oído eso. A lo mejor no todos pero al parecer Rachel sí.

Volteó sobre el eje y notó como esos ojos color avellana se encontraban observándola. Si algo faltaba para confirmar sus sospechas con respecto a haberlo oído, era aquello.

_No es lo que pens…_ - No logró continuar.

_La escuché._ – _Sujetó el bolso que traía consigo. – Pero no es necesario que expliques nada... No estoy enojada._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Digo, tampoco tendría por qué estarlo._ - Comenzó su trayecto con la cabeza cabizbaja. _– Entiendo que tu amiga debe conocerte mejor pero no me parece que tenga que hablar así de mi sin saber absolutamente nada… - _Contuvo la ira. - _No tendría que haber venido…_ - Su nerviosismo se palpaba con solo verla andar. – _¡Dios!_ – Elevó la vista ante la rubia. – _Me voy._

_Rachel._ – Expresó con autoridad captando su mirada y deteniendo el paso firme y seguro de lo que estaba por realizar. - _¿Querés…_ - Dudó un instante. - _¿Querés quedarte a cenar?_

* * *

Buen finde.


	16. Amarillo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**16. **Amarillo.

Miércoles 11 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Habitualmente los desencuentros amorosos te llevan a dudar que el amor todo lo pueda y se vuelve incierto el dicho de que quien ama no puede engañar. A su vez, también, aquel donde se estipula que a la relación amorosa no hay que ponerle condiciones.

Los acontecimientos de la vida diaria llevan a afirmar que el amor y el deseo no siempre van de la mano.

Para Rachel, decir que todo esto no es cierto no implicaba que fuese imposible.

Ante sus ojos, detrás de esa isla en medio de la cocina, se encontraba de espaldas la mujer que llevaba a que todas sus ideas se revolucionasen.

Aquella, que con un simple acto como lo era respirar lograba generar en alguien más, miles de sentimientos que seguramente no estaba capacitada para detectar. Aquella, ante la cual sus pensamientos se volvían absurdos e incomprensibles.

Tan incomprensibles como estar a punto de cenar con Lucy.

En ese ambiente del departamento, inmenso ante los ojos de Rachel debido a la distancia estipulada por dos desconocidas donde no hay lugar ni para una palabra, aparece el sinsentido, lo inaccesible.

La razón por la cual cinco años de su vida fueron dedicados surge a la luz.

Así, sin más.

Razón que solo una de ellas conocía a la perfección. Rachel sabía que aquello era como la muerte en vida y pocas cosas se le parecen. Una es el silencio.

Eso que se vuelve imposible de dialogar y provoca que te pierdas en una oscuridad indefinida. Ese dolor mudo y punzante que carcome cada recoveco de tu ser elevando un muro irrompible ante los ojos.

Exactamente eso originaba Lucy en ella. Un laberinto de incertidumbres.

Sabía quién era la dueña de cada suspiro que podía llegar a efectuar, de cada movimiento, al igual que cada acto. Sentía que la conocía a la perfección cuando la realidad le enseñaba la verdad autentica.

Después de todo, solo eran dos extrañas respirando el mismo aire.

Cada una con una historia propia y distante entre sí. Cada una por su lado, por dos senderos diferentes que nunca parecen cruzarse hasta que mágicamente ocurre. Cada historia lleva consigo misma una angustia la cual se despliega, a veces sin ser consciente de ello.

Angustia que puede volverse imperceptible para algunos, y sumamente notoria para otros. Angustia que después de todo, solo clama por ser callada. Callada por voces que creías inexistentes, que simplemente desconocías en lo que llamabas vida.

Vidas incompletas, sin noción de lo que hace falta.

Confusa incongruencia: La angustia solo se silencia con palabras.

Y a veces, las menos pensadas.

_Entonces…_ - Expresó Lucy retirándola abruptamente de su análisis. _- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? _– Hizo una pausa ínfima. - _No soy la mejor chef del mundo pero digamos que algo me defiendo… _- La observó de reojo con una mueca tímida. - Por _alguna de esas casualidades, no sos vegetariana ¿No?_ – Finiquitó, volteando levemente para obtener una respuesta.

Respuesta que parecía no llegar.

_¿Qué?_ – Meció el rostro confusamente volviendo en sí. - _¿Vegetariana?_ – Repitió notando la afirmación facial. - _No… ¿Por qué?_

_Porque de ser así tendría millones de platos que te encantarían._ – Sonrió ampliamente. - _Yo lo soy…_ - Inspiró profundo. - _Digamos que esa cocina es mi especialidad._

_¿Sos vegetariana?_ – La apertura completa de su boca transmitía a la perfección el estado de asombro en que se encontraba. - _¿En serio?_

_Ajá…_ - Comenzó a seleccionar los utensilios que iba a utilizar mientras su mente aún debatía el plato acorde. - _Hace varios años que adopté este estilo de vida._ – La observó de reojo. - _Creo que cuidar del medio ambiente como de los animales nos vuelve más humanos…_ - Elevó los hombros. - _Comparto tu punto de vista si pensás diferente._

Meció el rostro aún con la boca abierta. Se encontraba divagando entre esas palabras que no hacían más que cerciorar lo que ya suponía.

Era el ser más increíble de toda la Tierra y solo habían cruzado, como mucho, cien palabras.

La conocía lo suficientemente poco como para saber esa información básica y a primera vista que se obtiene de alguien. Un resumen, las primeras líneas de un gran guión. Eso era Lucy en ese momento para Rachel.

Un gran guión a descubrir, a disfrutar y sobre todo, a analizar.

_Sos maravillosa._ – Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

_¿Cómo?_ – Expresó volteando sobre el eje. – _No te escuché._

Carraspeó y se movió nerviosamente sobre la banqueta. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y dicho acto se veía plasmado en su garganta.

_Digo que es increíble que pienses así…_ - Tragó con dificultad. - _Creo que si más personas lo hicieran, el mundo estaría mucho mejor. _– Intentó tomar aire, pero sin éxito continuó aquella búsqueda desesperada por salir de las arenas movedizas donde ella misma se enterraba aun más. - _Hablando del mundo… ¿Santana y Brittany no se enojaran porque las dejamos fuera de esta reunión?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _Después de todo ellas también forman parte de la banda y conociéndola a San… _- No esperó ningún comentario al respecto. - _Creo que se enojaría…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Te gusta el risotto?_ – Espetó retirando la caja de arroz de la alacena. Suspiró con vigor al notar cómo era observada. Pesadamente cerró los parpados. - _No planeamos una cena Rachel._ – Volvió a abrirlos focalizándose en ese rostro consternado. - _Simplemente apareciste en mi casa y decidí invitarte. _– Sujetó unas tijeras para deshacerse de la caja de cartón. - _Creo que antes de una posible gira estaría bueno que nos conociéramos un poco mejor… _- Movió la mano enérgicamente tratando de explicarse a través de gestos. - _Quiero decir, sos la voz principal… Toco para vos, debemos entendernos. _– Buscó una aprobación que llegó luego de que la morocha meciera la cabeza poco convencida. - _No le veo nada malo a esto._

Repitió el movimiento facial una y otra vez, el cual determinaba ese estado de shock en el que había entrado sin previo aviso. Sin dudas, la situación comenzaba a jugarle una mala pasada.

Entrelazó los dedos entre sí, notándose transpirada y nerviosa. Buscaba la manera de seguir adelante siendo consciente que la mujer ante ella era la que tanto había buscado.

O no.

Ya no sabía quién era aquella mujer, de lo único que podía estar segura era que esos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarla a la espera de algún comentario normal y coherente.

Comentario, que al parecer, esa noche no había acudido a cenar.

_Bien, tenés razón, una inocente cena._ – Masculló aún con nerviosismo. - _¿Qué vas a cocinar entonces?_ – Buscó sonar normal pero nuevamente la ansiedad le jugaba una mala pasada. - _Si querés pedir unas pizzas yo no me enojo._ – Observó el frenesí que transmitían sus manos. - _Digo, por mi, cualquier cosa estaría bien. _– Humedeció los labios. - _Te diría de ir a alguna comida rápida del estilo Mc Donalds, pero tu vegetarianismo me condenaría._ – Se llamó a silencio por una milésima de segundo. - _Ahora que recuerdo, conozco un restaurante de comida italiana que es realmente increíble… Te morirías con tan solo sentir el aroma que sale de esa cocina. _– Cerró los ojos. - _¡Maldición!_ – Gritó, sobresaltando a su par que apenas podía verla interactuar con ella misma. - _Estamos a miércoles y si mal no recuerdo los miércoles está cerrado…_ - Observó al techo como si él estuviese la respuesta. - _O a lo mejor era los lunes…_ - Juntó los labios. - _Quizás podríamos llamar…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Rachel…_ - Suspiró algo absorta. - _¿Te sentís bien?_

_¡Perfecta!._ – Espetó con un entusiasmo abrumador. - _Por cierto, me gusta el risotto._ – Hizo una pausa poco notoria. - _Podríamos dejar el restaurante italiano para una futura reunión. _– Meció el rostro a modo de negación. - _No es que esté esperando otra cena, pero si por alguna de esas casualidades llegase a surgir algo así, como hoy, podríamos tenerlo en cuenta._ – Sonrió junto a una risa lo suficientemente aterradora para Lucy - _Conozco a uno de los dueños y te digo…_ - Nuevamente la interrupción.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó con vigor.

_¿QUE?_ – Respondió con el mismo énfasis. El susto padecido se transmitía perfectamente con la reacción corporal. - _¿Por qué me preguntabas si estoy bien?_ – Indagó a lo mencionado minutos atrás.

O tal vez horas.

Estando a su lado perdía la noción del tiempo. Inclusive, el control de sus propios actos.

Lucy sonrió al notar el aspecto de niña pequeña que Rachel había adoptado. Se notaba a simplemente vista, una de sus aficiones preferidas era observar. Tomarse el atrevimiento de adentrar en una persona por algo tan simple y sencillo como una mirada.

No temía afirmar que a través de las pupilas se obtiene la información necesaria, inclusive aquella más profunda que muchas veces es difícil acceder. Tenía un don, un sensor, simplemente algo sin definición que la ayudaba a determinar cuando una persona no era del todo sincera.

El defecto: Cuando acertaba sabía mucho más de uno, que uno mismo.

_Porque ni siquiera paras de hablar para respirar_. – Finalmente arrojó. - _Ya puse el arroz, por si no te diste cuenta entremedio de ese monologo que empezaste a recitar…_ - Agregó conservando esa pequeña mueca que cada vez comenzaba a tener más color.

Ahí estaba, dialogando con esa mujer que tanto le recordaba a su Quinn. Con esa mujer que lograba generarle miles de fallos dentro que torpemente salían a la luz. Mujer que solo conseguía gestar incertidumbre para luego no resolverla.

Dudas, solo eso.

Vacilaciones que le quitaban el sueño. Acontecimientos sin coherencia que la llevaban a analizarla. Hiperactividad, común en ella, en aumento que la transportaba a pasar noches enteras sin dormir. Noches enteras donde el cerebro no encontraba jamás el botón de "Off".

La realidad era una: Prefería perder sueño a perder experiencias.

Cinco años. Cinco años sin una respuesta concreta. Esta vez debía aprovecharlo. Solas, juntas, compartiendo un momento aunque fuese una sencilla cena improvisada.

Era su oportunidad.

La risa escurridiza por parte de Lucy logró volverla en sí.

_¿Te estás riendo de mí?_ – Consultó Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

Volteó hacia ella. - _No…_ - Mordió el labio inferior intentando contener lo incontenible. - _En lo absoluto._

Carraspeó, acomodando el cuerpo sobre la banqueta. - _Considero que lo primordial en un equipo es el respeto._ – Generó un leve contacto con el dedo índice sobre la mesada. - _Esto es una falta de ello._ – Notó como la rubia aún conservaba el gesto jocoso. - _Te reís de mí cuando solo intentaba coincidir con vos y algún lugar acorde para poder cenar._ – No pudo contenerse más. Una sonrisa efímera apareció sin previo aviso. Una pausa necesaria la sucedió, logrando que por primera vez su cuerpo se relajase. - _Tampoco me parece justo que cocines todo vos._ – Se colocó de pie. - _Dejame ayudarte._

Elevó una ceja. - _¿Sabes hacerlo?_

Alzó ambos hombros. - _No demasiado bien…_ - Revoleó los ojos restándole importancia. - _Pero puedo aprender._

Rió con una carcajada ahogada. - _Preferiría seguir conservando la pulcritud y el buen estado de mi cocina._

_Allá vos_. – Volvió a tomar asiento. - _Me estás subestimando._

_Te invite a cenar._ – Explicó retomando ese papel de chef improvisado. _- ¿Qué clase de anfitriona seria?_

No debía mostrarse interesada.

Lo sabía todo sin saber absolutamente nada. Ese estudio abstracto realizado dentro suyo la llevaba a suponer como debía comportarse. Le resultaba imposible actuar como alguien normal cuando frente a ella tenía a la hermana gemela de alguien que creía conocer a la perfección.

Solo debía mostrarse paciente y relajada. La paciencia que brillaba por su ausencia pero la relajación parecía empezar a asomarse tímidamente.

_¡La peor!_ – Cuestionó haciéndose la ofendida.

_¿La peor anfitriona?_ – Repitió boquiabierta. - _¿Qué te da derecho a calificarme como tal?_

Si, era una luchadora.

Nunca se rendía pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente fortificada como para hacer frente a una situación tan casual y con cinco años de vejez. ¿Y si aquella mujer no era su Quinn? ¿Y si Lucy no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Posibilidades. Posibilidades que la llevaban a dudar a la hora de jugar.

Afirmó con el mentón. - _Si fueses la mejor anfitriona no solo me dejarías cocinar, sino que mínimamente te tomarías el tiempo necesario para sentarte conmigo a dialogar._ – Se llamó a silencio esperando una respuesta favorable.

Optó por la salida fácil: Negociar.

Prefería perder la posibilidad de la verdad antes que volver cinco años atrás donde ni siquiera podía sentir su aroma, apreciar esa mirada más allá de lo indiferente que podía llegar a ser. Era fuerte, tenía que pensar en todo lo que la vida le había dejado.

Debía aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad para actuar con sensatez.

_Bien._ – Arrojó Lucy. – _Me siento con vos._ – Tomó asiento en la banqueta aledaña. – _Te escucho… Como una buena anfitriona._

Debía parecer indiferente ante cualquier actitud que expresara esa persona ante ella. Persona que conocía pero a la vez no. Persona que solo podía provocar ese misterio a la hora de actuar con normalidad.

Sabía que si deseaba captar el interés de Lucy, no debía avasallarla con un comportamiento inadecuado, solamente debía dejar que ella misma la descubriese.

Si quería hablar, iba a hacerlo, solo tenía que esperar.

_Ehmm… -_ Pensó. _- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras vegetariana?_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Esa impaciencia que intentaba controlar la llevaba a preguntar cosas sin sentido alguno. Control que se hacía agua en tan solo segundos. Segundos que lo único que generaban era una nueva situación incómoda donde la única mal parada era ella.

Si había una pregunta estúpida para realizar, era esa. La sonrisa de Lucy terminaba de afirmarlo.

_¿Alguna vez miraste una vaca a los ojos?_ – Respondió con un nuevo interrogante.

Rachel elevó una ceja algo confusa. La mirada de Lucy, claramente, no era la que estaba esperando. Lejos de parecer tonta ante lo que consultaba, estaba interesándose por explicarle el porqué de algo que consideraba importante.

_Si…_ - Musitó dubitativamente. _– Muchas veces fui a granjas y estaba repleto de ellas. _

_No me refiero, justamente, a esas vacas…_ - Carraspeó. – _Me refiero a las que se encuentran en un camión, directo al matadero._

No entendía como, pero se encontraba hablando con el amor de su vida sobre vacas y mataderos. Si había un tema interesante para tocar, sin dudas no era ese.

No más dudas, no más vacilaciones.

Lucy hablaba en serio. Se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, transmitiéndole esa sensación de seriedad que llevaba a que todo tuviese sentido. Inclusive si el tema a tocar era irrelevante.

_¿Qué tienen de diferente esos ojos?_ – Consultó sin saber bien lo que hacia.

Solo debía actuar. Actuar por primera vez en cinco años.

Tan solo tenía que escuchar esa fuerza interna que hacía tiempo reprimía. Crear la lucha que la llevaba a una sola mujer. Su mujer.

Y finalmente dejarse guiar. Guiar por el corazón, por los instintos. Sin temores, sin excusas, sin reproches.

_No sé si contarte…_ - Arrojó. – _Siempre que cuento esta historia la gente se ríe, por lo que no entiendo porque tendrías que ser la excepción. _– Hizo una pausa efímera. – _No es que te subestime_… - Fue interrumpida.

_Si lo haces._ – Indicó con autoridad.

_¿No te reirías?_ – Frunció el ceño. –_ No me mientas._

_No me reiría de vos…_ - Susurró. – _Nunca…_ - Dudó un instante. – _Nunca me reiría de algo que consideras importante, así para los ojos del resto sea una tontería. _– Sonrió tímidamente. - _¿Me podes explicar la diferencia?_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Infundida en ese miedo que lograba paralizarla. Terror que se ejemplificaba en cada gesto emitido. Temía dejarse en evidencia. La horrorizaba lo que su corazón pudiese indicar a las cuerdas vocales. Padecía esa incertidumbre por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas y a su vez entendía que no era lo suficientemente valiente.

_Me parece poco creíble que no vayas a reírte… ¡Incluso Elena lo hizo!_ – Contuvo la mueca. – _Creo que hasta yo me reiría con tan solo escucharme…_

_¿Era una vaca bizca?_ – Sonrió.

_¡No era una vaca bizca!_ – No pudo evitar la carcajada.

Sí, había aprendido a perder con el único objetivo de ganar y aquello era lo que estaba haciendo.

Solo ella y su disputa.

Disputa que estaba a punto de afrontar. Batalla que se volvía aun más valedera al ver la vida que le infundía una simple risa.

_Contame entonces de tu vaca no bizca._ – Situó los codos sobre la mesada y dejó que el mentón se posara sobre las palmas.

Lucy suspiró. – _Cuando era niña, íbamos con mis papas por la carretera y sobrepasamos un camión repleto de vacas… _- Desvió la vista recordando. – _En su momento era pequeña y no asimilaba demasiado bien los hechos pero ver a esa vaca a los ojos me llevo a que años mas tarde me replantee muchas cosas._ – Volvió a elevar su mirar.

_¿Qué te replanteaste?_ – Consultó absorta en el relato.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas, esta vez, decidieron mirar. Ese momento solo ameritaba que el silencio fuese protagonista.

No había prisas, solo debían conocerse.

_Ese brillo en sus ojos… Verlas todas juntas y amontonadas en un rectángulo que es tan largo como para que ni siquiera puedan moverse… _- Suspiró elevando una ceja. – _Están todas juntas, en la misma situación pero ninguna es capaz de hacer nada al respecto._ – Rió pesadamente. – _Saben que van a morir y no tienen manera de evitarlo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Terminan viviendo una realidad que no conocían… Alejadas de ese pastizal que consideraban su hogar._ – Humedeció el labio inferior. - _¿Por qué ellas sí y otras no? ¿Qué hicieron para ser condenadas?_

El rostro de Rachel se mostraba en paz.

En paz con ella misma, embelesada ante el tono de voz que utilizaba la rubia para dirigirse hacia ella. Abstraída ante tal belleza que hacia tanto buscaba.

Perdida en esa frescura atípica en alguien de su edad, llegaba a la única conclusión latente: Si podes imaginarlo, podes hacerlo.

Al tiempo que terminó de hablar, Lucy apoyó los talones sobre la banqueta y de un modo relajado abrazó las rodillas. Dibujó una sonrisa que generó en Rachel una controversia interna.

Debate que solo llevaba a notar lo hermosa que era. Inclusive más hermosa que la Quinn ideal que amaba sin medidas.

_Rachel…_ - Susurró captando su atención. - _¿Alguna vez sentiste una realidad que desconocías?_

Era más fuerte que hacía cinco años, o al menos eso creía. Era el turno de solucionar ese arrebato repentino por saber la verdad alborotadamente.

Lo tenía claro.

Iba a saciarse de Lucy conociéndola como nunca antes nadie la conoció.

_Todo el tiempo._ – Respondió con cautela. – _Todo el tiempo siento que mi realidad no es la que merezco._

_¿Sos una ecologista reprimida?_ – Rió.

Meció el rostro conteniendo la risa en una mordida sobre el labio inferior. - _No creo poder serlo jamás._

_¿Por qué? – _Presionó el entrecejo.

_¿No sentís que es una lucha sin fin por algo que no se modificará con tu sacrificio?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _No lo tomes a mal, pero considero que porque vos seas vegetariana, no se salvará a todas las vacas del mundo._

_No busco salvarlas…_ - Inspiró lentamente. – _Solo busco ser diferente a los demás y no fallarle a mis principios…_ - Pensó un momento. – _Saber que me fui de esta vida habiendo dejado algo… Una marca. _– Sonrió. _– Respeto la vida de la gente ajena a mí, al igual que la de un animal._ – Se focalizó en ella. _- ¿Qué me llevaría a no hacerlo?_

Nuevamente el nerviosismo se apoderó de su ser y tomó el protagonismo total entremedio de dos mujeres completamente diferentes entre sí pero iguales sin siquiera saberlo.

Exhaló todo el aire contenido buscando la respuesta acorde sin que esta dejase en evidencia su pasado. Entendía que ese sin fin de palabras que escupía sin procesar no era la mejor forma de interesarse en alguien a quien solo conocía de otra vida.

El rostro de Lucy volteó hacia el horno, logrando que Rachel oyese algo más que su conciencia. El timmer las volvía a la realidad.

La noche ante ellas rompía la copa vendiendo ilusiones y dejando retazos de sueños rotos por cada rincón.

_Al parecer, la cena está lista_ - Suspiró la rubia. - _Podes ir poniendo la mesa, si querés._

Para favor de Rachel, la cena estaba servida.

_¡Esto está increíble! _– Expresó una efusiva Rachel. - _No puedo creer que tengas tan buena mano para preparar un plato tan sencillo._ – Saboreó el dejo de ese último bocado que aun perduraba en su paladar. - _¡En serio! Deberías ser chef o algo por el estilo…_ - Sonrió con sutileza. - _¿Nunca lo pensaste?_

Sentadas en aquella mesada que formaba parte de la isla flotante en medio de la cocina, se encontraban teniendo una cena improvisada pero no por ello menos satisfactoria.

Intercalaban sucesivas miradas mientras se disponían a continuar con ese manjar que estaban disfrutando. Una risa lo suficientemente sonora por parte de Lucy conquistó por completo la atención de Rachel.

_Por momentos tu efusividad me abruma un poco…_ - Meció el rostro, limpiando la comisura de la boca con sutileza. _- Supongo que gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste lo que prepare y no, no pensé en ser chef._ – Sonrió algo avergonzada

_¿Por qué?_ – Descendió la mirada, jugando con el tenedor entremedio de los granos de arroz. - _Yo creo que tendrías éxito._

_Porque hago las cosas que me apasionan._ – Arrojó sin demasiado preámbulo.

Rápidamente imitó el gesto adoptado por la morocha para proceder con la degustación del plato. La mirada impertinente de Rachel observaba de reojo cada gesto generado por Lucy, así sea uno inconsciente. Todo lo que el rostro de la rubia pudiese transmitirle era increíble para sus pupilas.

Pupilas que se perdían en la comisura del labio, donde una atrevida lengua osaba contornear.

Acción esporádica, diminuta y casi imperceptible pero jodidamente provocadora.

Sentía un calor corporal repentino adueñarse de ella, por lo que desviar su mirar era la mejor opción. Así el objeto a observar fuese la absurda canasta con forma de gallina donde se encontraban los huevos.

Carraspeó buscando romper el incomodo silencio y borrar esa imagen libidinosa de su mente. - _¿La música es una de ellas?_ – Agregó sin demasiada coherencia.

Frunció el ceño mostrándose sorprendida. Tragó apresuradamente. - _Sí, pero no a nivel profesional._ – Bebió un sorbo. _- La banda fue un error y es lo que trato de hacerles entender desde que las conocí._ – Suspiró. - _No estoy creada para esto… No es lo mío._

_A veces hay que superarse…_ - Elevó los hombros junto a un revoleo natural de ojos. - _Romper moldes, salir de los esquemas._ – Se focalizó en ella sin previo aviso. - _¿Quién te dice que yo si lo estoy?_

Sus miradas conectaron como si fuesen una.

_¿En serio?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¡Tenés una voz de ensueño, Rachel!_ – Gritó, sobresaltándola. - _¿Quién mas lo estaría si no sos vos? _– Sobresalto que derivó en una sucesión de tosida por parte de la morocha.

Tosidas que cada vez se volvían más reiteradas y fuertes. Abriendo la boca en busca de aire, sentía como el espacio establecido para respirar se volvía aun más pequeño generándole una falta de aire que estaba por matarla.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Indagó Lucy situándose de pie con algo de desesperación.

Quería pero no podía responder.

Buscaba desesperadamente la forma de respirar con algo de normalidad. La mano de la rubia intentando socorrerla no ayudaba en lo absoluto, cualquier mínimo roce de su parte era más que suficiente para desatar un huracán.

_Solo…_ - Tapó la boca con una de sus manos. - _Solo se me fue… _- Una nueva carraspeada se sumaba al intento de dialogo. - _Un grano…_ - Tragó fuertemente. - _Por el lugar equivocado…_

Lucy facilitaba el alcance del vaso frente a ella a la vez que afinaba el oído intentando entender y oír lo que Rachel le decía. - _Toma un poco de agua, no quiero que te mueras adentro de mi casa…_ - Hizo una pausa mientras notaba como realizaba lo dicho. - _O si estás por hacerlo al menos avisame antes con alguna señal para tirarte de la puerta hacia fuera. _– La mirada fulminante por parte de la morocha generó una risa cómplice en la rubia. - _¡Es broma! Tampoco para que me mires así._

Recomponiéndose poco a poco del incidente imprevisto que había padecido, intentaba recobrar ese dialogo ameno que estaban compartiendo.

_No estás ayudando…_ - Carraspeó una vez más. - _¿Podrías golpearme la espalda?_

Obedeciendo, entendía que la situación ameritaba más que chistes absurdos.

Un masaje suave y pausado en la espalda de Rachel buscaba aplacar cualquier malestar.

Una simple caricia por parte de Lucy se percibía como algo abismal. Lentamente la morocha comenzaba a recobrar el color rozagante en las mejillas.

_Al parecer, no soy tan buena chef como decías…_ - Sujetó el plato frente a la morocha. - _Mi comida casi te provoca un paro cardiorespiratorio._

Sin esperar ningún tipo de comentario, mostrándose un tanto fría y apática, comenzaba a levantar la mesa. Su par la seguía con la mirada intentando determinar si algo de lo dicho había provocado alguna especie de molestia.

_Estás mal entendiendo la situación._ – Carraspeó pausadamente. _- Creo que no estoy en posición para defender el porqué de este ataque de tos… _- Buscaba explicar sin éxito.

_Siento que te encontrás algo tensa por momentos._ – Hizo una pausa ínfima. _- ¿Segura que te gusta? _– Suspiró con pesadez. - _No es obligación que lo comas de no ser así._

_¡No!_ – Gritó, meciendo el rostro rápidamente. - _Digo… ¡Sí!_ – Dudó por unos segundos. _- Esto esta delicioso_. – Hizo una pausa. -_ Es increíble. _

La risa contenida por parte de Lucy afirmaba que se encontraba realizando el ridículo cada vez que intentaba explicar algún acontecimiento. A su vez la tranquilizaba saber que esa ofensa que creía haber realizado no era más que obsesión a causa de esa persecución a si misma de forma inexistente.

Humedeció los labios y con desesperación buscó esa serenidad que jamás lograba hallar en una inhalación profunda.

_Realmente no consideraba que pudieses cocinar así. _– Agregó una vez calmada. - _¿Estudiaste para ello?_

_No._ – Volteó hacia ella. - _Digamos que la necesidad me llevó a aprender cosas que antes consideraba inútiles._ – Se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una postura más relajada. - _¿Sabes a que me refiero?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _Lo que antes veía como algo poco usual, se volvió incluso un cable a tierra._

Los codos de la morocha se apoyaron sobre esa mesada ante ella. - _¿Usas la cocina como eje?_

_Algo así._ – Suspiró observando el suelo. - _Suelo aislarme cuando cocino… Mejor dicho, cuando me cocino._ – Elevó la vista hacia ella. - _Sentite privilegiada, no suelo cocinarle a nadie._

Nuevamente el silencio se volvía protagonista, adueñándose de cada recoveco entre ellas. Sus pupilas conectaban como si se tratasen de dos piezas que encajan a la perfección.

Ninguna de las dos dudaba.

Ninguna buscaba una salida rápida como desviar la visual. Ambas se encontraban dispuestas a observarse sin necesidad de hablar.

Carraspeó saliendo del transe. - _Volviendo al tema… Suelo llamarlo laborterapia. _– Explicó una confusa Lucy.

_¿Labor… Qué? –_ El rostro de Rachel se mostraba desencajado.

_Laborterapia._ – Repitió acercándose. _- Es cuando tratas las enfermedades mediante el trabajo. _– Revoleó los ojos intentando ser clara. - _Sería como un momento de relax… Me aíslo, ¿Sabes?_ – Notó la afirmación por parte de su par. _- Es como si nada más existiese, solo el horno y yo_. – Rió para sí misma. - _Lleva a que mi mente se despeje y realice análisis de temas importantes que nunca creía lograr alcanzar._ – Situó los codos al igual que la morocha imitando la postura. - _Es como si viviese en otra realidad._ – La distancia entre ellas era considerable. - _Es un idilio cotidiano entre ella y yo._

Considerable para alguien centrado. Considerable para un ser en sus cabales, movilizado por el cuerpo y ordenes efectuadas por el cerebro.

Sin dudas, para Rachel esa distancia no era considerable.

_¿Otra realidad?_ – Susurró tosiendo con torpeza. - _¿Estás enamorada de tu cocina? _

Sin premeditarlo una risa absurda salió de sus cuerdas vocales. Casi sin poder contenerse, la carcajada incrementaba a la vez que el rostro de Lucy se mostraba perplejo. Ni siquiera ella misma era consciente de porque se reía sin control.

Solo podía estar segura de algo: Estaba nerviosa.

Esos nervios recurrentes se habían apoderado de su ser desde el momento en que decidió ir a la departamento donde se encontraba ahora mismo compartiendo el mismo aire.

Impulsos de sí misma que maldecía una vez en frío.

Instintos que aborrecía en situaciones como la que le tocaba vivir.

_Perdón, no quise reírme así, pero realmente me causo gracia que hablaras de ella como si fuese una persona. _– Irremediablemente intentó explicarse, una vez más. - _También, no es que quiera tirar tu teoría de la "laboralgo" por la borda… -_ Fue interrumpida.

_Laborterapia._ – Espetó seriamente.

_Bueno, eso._ – Humedeció los labios mostrándose segura. - _No es que quiera desmentirla pero la cocina no es un trabajo._ – Pensó un instante. - _A menos que seas chef y toda esta conversación sea un tanto absurda._

_Rachel, es la décima vez que te digo que no soy chef. _– Expresó con potencia. - _Y si, es una laborterapia pero no es lo único que logra llevarme a esa paz interior._

_Creía que no tomabas a la música como un trabajo…_ - Desvió la vista sintiéndose incomoda ante tanta formalidad.

_No hablaba de eso, ni de la banda. _– Buscó su mirar. - _Hablaba de lo que me mantiene con vida, de lo que me da de comer, de mi pasión_. – Conectó con Rachel de forma inmediata. - _La fotografía, el arte_. – Explicó con devoción.

_¿Sos fotógrafa?_ – Cuestionó notando la afirmación con el rostro. - _Me gustaría ver algo tuyo…_ - Agregó casi sin pensar. - _Si no es entrometerme demasiado._

Lucy sentía dudas ante la respuesta que estaba por brindar pero desconocía el porqué de esa sensación.

Se jactaba a si misma por no tomarse nada en serio, al menos no después de lo ocurrido con su padre. Se encargaba de hacerle entender a Elena que si nunca lo tomas a pecho, no podrá lastimarte y aquello era algo que conocía a la perfección.

Pero esa habitación era más que eso. Era más que un simple cuarto de cuatro paredes y una puerta.

Aquel sitio era su vida, su conexión consigo misma.

Sector que estaba a punto de compartir con una mujer a la que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Mujer que le generaba el deseo de mostrarle lo más valioso que tenía.

_Es curioso, pero nunca dejo que nadie entre a este lugar._ – Exclamó abriendo la puerta con cautela. - _Es como mi santuario._ – Se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. - _Mejor dicho, lo es_. – Inspiró profundo al notar esos pequeños pasos adentrándose.

La apertura de esa puerta era algo más profundo que ese simple acto. Era el permiso de entrar en sí misma.

Estaba dejando que Rachel se adentrase en ella, permitiendo que descubriese la forma de apreciar lo que la rodeaba. Algo que tanto resguardaba del mundo, la coraza que buscaba imponer estaba siendo corrompida por esa mujer de pequeña estatura que sin hablar observaba los negativos colgados bajo esa tenue luz roja.

Estaba abriendo su corazón a una desconocida.

_Es increíble lo que podes llegar a sentir cuando sumergís el negativo y al sacarlo comenzás a ver como ese trozo de papel que antes era completamente incoloro y simple, empieza a cobrar color… Forma._ – Explicó sin pensar.

El rostro de la morocha volteó hacia ella. - _¿Eso sentís con tan solo sumergirlo?_

_Siento que lo que mis ojos ven, puede ser plasmado para el mundo._ – Explicó asegurándose de que sus palabras fuesen exactas. - Es _como si pudieses explicar y expresar lo que tu mente siente… Tu manera de apreciar las cosas simples que la naturaleza crea._ – Tomando silencio le regaló una mirada que lo decía todo.

_¿Puedo?_ – Consultó sin dudar.

La observó atónita. - _¿Qué?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_Sentirlo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Ver… Como lo hacen tus ojos._

Sin responder con palabras, dejando que fuese su cuerpo quien lo hiciese, Lucy se acercó a Rachel con cautela.

Situó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su par una vez detrás suyo para llevarla sin hablar, ni mediar palabra, frente al artefacto necesario para realizar ese revelado manual. Ninguna explicación provino de su parte, solo procedía a descender con delicadeza las manos por cada brazo de la morocha.

Sintió la respiración de Lucy por detrás, a la vez que padecía como cada suspiro emanado sobre su oreja le generaba una pérdida notoria del aliento.

Evitaba permitir que la piel se le erizase pero era uno de los tantos intentos fallidos que buscaba imponer.

_Metelo con lentitud_. – Susurró la rubia, suavizando la orden impuesta.

Rachel hacía rato que había cedido cualquier tipo de control sobre ella misma, por lo que se dispuso a efectuar lo pedido con un simple acto a base de reflejos generados por una orden inconsciente del cerebro.

Buscaba no sentir lo inevitable, intentando contener esos pensamientos libidinosos que se hacían presentes al notar esa presión pélvica sobre la parte inferior de su espalda. Debía canalizar todo tipo de deseo inoportuno.

Deseo que cada vez se volvía más irresistible.

Las manos de Lucy la sujetaban de ambas muñecas, provocando el movimiento deseado. El contacto de esa suave piel junto al aroma increíble, comenzaba a invadirla atacando todos los sentidos.

Sentía la pesadez del aire al intentar recorrer sin dificultades su garganta. Era un suplicio pretender coordinar aunque sea dos palabras seguidas para formular una frase.

Se estaba volviendo imposible algo tan sencillo como lo era resistir.

_¿Y ahora?_ – Musitó casi sin aire. - _¿Lo colgamos y ya?_ – Tragó con dificultad al dirigirle la mirada sobre el hombro.

_Ahora…_ - Sonrió sutilmente. - _Ahora viene la mejor parte. _

_¿La mejor parte?_ – Repitió confusamente.

Los ojos de Rachel solo podían fijarse en esa sonrisa que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su boca, brillando en la oscuridad exactamente como la recordaba. Podía percibir la respiración pausada de Lucy entremedio del silencio, de esa paz irrumpida por solo dos cuerpos inanimados y un proyecto de fotografía, y se negaba a perder la compostura.

Humedecía los labios deseosos de probar los de su par y entendía que ese intento por contenerse se volvía cada vez más absurdo.

* * *

Este capitulo es muy importante en lo personal porque va dedicado a alguien igual de especial.

_This is for you... One and only._

Y a su vez, es importante porque hasta acá llegue con el fic.

¿Razones? Varias. Las cuales estaré encantada de brindar a las que las deseen.

La mayoría tiene mi tumblr, twitter, facebook, msn o mail como para escribirme.

No busco palabras bonitas, ni frases que me hagan cambiar de parecer... Solo estoy siendo sincera. Sin prejuicios, ni soberbia y mucho menos egocentrismo.

Escribir en fanfic ya no es lo que era, al menos para mi. A lo mejor las saturé o las aburrí o quien sabe... Solo que para hacer algo que no disfruto y significa un suplicio prefiero dejarlo.

No abandonarlo, porque no es mi estilo, pero sí hacerlo para alguien a quien si le pueda interesar.

Tampoco es una critica a nadie y mucho menos a la gente que siempre "me siguió", solo abro mi alma y digo lo que siento.

**Esto ya no me llena.**

Y lejos de hacerlo, lentamente me está consumiendo. Consumiendo mi energía, mis días, mis horas y por sobretodo mi tiempo.

Es una lastima... Una verdadera lastima y les aseguro que la que más se lamenta con esta decisión soy yo misma.

_Good life, sistas._


	17. Dia cero

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**17. **Día cero.

Jueves 12 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_¡A vos te estaba buscando!_ – Arremetió Rachel golpeando la puerta trasera del bar, provocando que esta se abriese ante ella. _- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? _– Indicó señalándola con el dedo índice. _- ¡Dos de la mañana!_ _¡DOS DE LA MAÑANA POR DIOS!_

_Soportarte es lo peor de mi vida y más a las siete de la mañana._ – Suspiró Santana girando sobre sí misma - _¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?¿Otra visión?_ – Rió con sarcasmo.

_¡No me des la espalda!_ – Chilló sujetándola del brazo.

_¡NO ME TOQUES!_ – La fusiló con la mirada, soltándose del agarre repentino. – _Si pensás venir a mi bar, hablame como corresponde porque no estoy de humor para soportar tus ataques de locura o lo que mierda sea que te pasa_. – Resopló sin retirarle la vista.

_¿QUE ME PASA?_ – Abrió la boca. - _¿En serio preguntas que me pasa?_ – Contuvo la risa. - _¡Sos una imbécil!_

_¿Yo soy la imbécil?_ – Se autoseñaló, indignada. - _¿Te estás refiriendo a mi?_

_Mira Santana, estoy muy cansada…_ - Sujetó el tabique, inhalando profundamente. – _Tan solo dormí cinco horas…_ No. _¡CUATRO HORAS!_

_A ver gnomo si nos entendemos._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Si tuviste una mala noche de sexo y no fuiste capaz de llegar al orgasmo porque sos lo suficientemente frígida como para…_ – Su comentario fue interrumpido por un cachetazo por parte de Rachel. _- ¿Qué mierda haces?_ – Sujetó su mejilla. – _¿Te volviste lo…_

_¡Te la merecías!_ – La interrumpió, caminando enérgicamente de un lado a otro. – _Por lo de recién y por lo de ayer._

_Ya te explique ayer mientras me ladrabas por teléfono que no quise interrumpirte…_ – Volvió a fijarse en ella. - _¡Era urgente!_

_¿No se te ocurrió que yo podía estar con algo importante?¡No pensás!_

_¡Cumplo órdenes!_ – Se impuso. – _Me dijeron que era urgente y por eso te llamé._

**Flashback: miércoles 11 de Marzo de 2015**

_¿Y ahora?_ _¿Lo colgamos y ya?_ – Tragó con dificultad al dirigir la mirada sobre su hombro.

_Ahora…_ - Sonrió sutilmente. - _Ahora viene la mejor parte._

_¿La mejor parte?_ – Repitió confusa.

Perdida en los labios rozagantes de Lucy, intercalaba las pupilas entre ellos y los ojos de color verde llenos de esperanza.

Sentía como la saliva que intentaba digerir se volvía cada vez más espesa, padecía la falta de aire en su pecho, y de nuevo la gobernaba esa necesidad inminente por salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar con tal de contener el deseo por hacerla suya sin saber a ciencia cierta si correspondía.

Pero, ¿y si correspondía?

Al fin y al cabo era Lucy la que sujetaba sus manos, era quien tenía su cuerpo a escasos milímetros de ella, tan ínfimos que podía sentir su aliento rozándole el cuello. ¿Y si querían lo mismo? ¿Y si finalmente el momento había llegado?

Necesitaba encontrar la forma de escapar de aquel mal transe, necesitaba respuestas a todos sus interrogantes.

_¿Te sentís bien?-_ Le preguntó Lucy casi rozando su oído.

Afirmó con el rostro sin ser capaz de emitir sonido. - _¿Cuál es la mejor parte?_ – Agregó tímidamente humedeciendo el labio inferior.

_La transición._ – Arrojó con una sonrisa inmensa.

Como si una bala de plata le perforase el pecho, aquella respuesta transmitía la misma sensación. Notó como ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba abandonó la parte baja de su espalda para colocarse a su lado. Sin siquiera sentirse capaz para poder reaccionar, Lucy quitó ese trozo de papel que aún yacía entre los dedos temblorosos de Rachel.

Siendo consciente de que el tiro más preciso de su vida había sido escogerla a Quinn ante todo, comprendió como aquella mujer de idéntico mirar y aspecto peculiar no le pertenecía.

Cosía el tiempo a lágrimas mientras sentía como el corazón no paraba de crujir ante el más mínimo roce, una insignificante mirada, e inclusive, cualquier momento sin premeditar que pudiesen compartir.

Estaba viviendo sin vivir.

Sabiéndose muerta en vida durante cinco años donde las horas corrían sin saber de ella, escapaba de esa fantasía perfecta donde todo era de color rosa y entendía que la realidad era esta.

Quinn ya no era más Quinn. A lo mejor ni siquiera era Lucy.

Vivía viendo sombras de algunas palabras añejas que solo se oían gracias a los ecos del pasado. Resonaban dentro suyo, como si se riesen de la situación que le tocaba padecer. Esos mismos que la miraban desde lejos, culpándola y señalándola, siendo víctima nuevamente de la ingenuidad que la llevaba hacia brazos que ya no la abrazaban.

Caricias inexistentes, besos efímeros.

Mientras veía el color y la forma que tomaba la fotografía, se obligaba a mentalizarse en el hecho de que debía cambiar la actitud adoptada. Tenía que evitar parecer una demente sin control de sí misma, por lo que un carraspeo oportuno y sutil lograba retirarla de aquel estado inexplicable y repentino.

Imagen que hubiese preferido no observar.

_Supongo…_ - Dudó al notar la mirada de Lucy sobre ella. - _Supongo por su aspecto que ese debe ser Sam._

_Supones bien._ – Fue tajante, adquiriendo una seriedad inesperada. - _Es él. _

Automáticamente comenzó a recorrer con la vista miles de fotografías colgadas de ese piolín, como si por arte de magia empezara a tomar forma ante ella. Entendía que la figura de aquel rubio salía en más de una ocasión.

Inclusive, más veces de las que pudiese desear.

_¿Es lo único que fotografías?_ – Finalmente preguntó algo intolerante.

_¿Hombres? _– Respondió con una pregunta sin esperar respuesta. - _No_. – Alzó la vista, recorriendo los negativos. - _No tengo un patrón. _– Sujetó una foto. - F_otografío lo que mi cuerpo considera que tiene que ser fotografiado. _– Hizo entrega de la misma. - _Así sea una taza de café._

Los ojos de Rachel descendieron el mirar hacia ese objeto ante ella. Efectivamente, se trataba de una taza de café. Pestañando pausadamente, volvía a adentrarse en ese color verde que cada vez se tornaba más intenso.

_Igualmente tendrás una guía a la hora de hacerlo. _– Replicó repleta de dudas.

_Lo tengo._ – Sonrió de un lado. - _Debe ser un objeto o una persona que merezca mi atención… _- Comenzó a caminar alrededor de aquel cuarto. - _Mis deseos por enseñarle al mundo otra parte de él._ _Creo que vos serias un buen ejemplo. _– Arrojó volviendo sobre sus pasos y observándola a lo lejos.

_¿Yo?_ – Titubeó. - _¿Te estás refiriendo a mí?_ ¿_Ejemplo de qué?_ – Percibía como la respiración se aceleraba sin premeditarlo. _- ¿Modelo tuya?_

_Tranquila…_ - Rió para sí misma, volviendo a desviar la mirada. - _No te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo._ – Humedeció los labios. - _Solo digo que tenés muchas cosas por expresar que por algún motivo no haces._

Intentaba controlar la amplitud total de ambos ojos y así poder disimular el asombro ante el comentario. ¿Cómo se suponía que sabía si ocultaba o no algo? A lo mejor era un simple decir para congraciarse con su persona.

La paranoia estaba enfermándola. A tal punto que ya, ni pensar con claridad podía.

La similitud entre Lucy y su Quinn por momentos era abismal y por otros diminuta y escueta.

Cada fallo, imprecisión y detalle, buscaba tenerlo bajo control. Como así cada acierto, aproximación o escena, bajo una supervisión aun más intensa. No se fiaba de sí misma, no confiaba en los impulsos que podía llegar a padecer.

_¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?_ – Consultó aún absorta en sí misma.

_Tu mirada me lo dice. _– Explicó sin más. - _Tenés un brillo diferente al de cualquier otra persona._ – Señaló hacia algunos negativos ante ellas. - _Mira esta gente… No transmite como vos._

Boqueó abstraída intentando entender como esa suma de casualidades que la llevaban a Lucy se disfrazaba en forma de destino.

Destino que desconocía. Futuro que cada día se volvía más incierto.

Sin conocerla, sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, había llegado hasta lo más profundo de sí misma. Había logrado conectar con esa angustia que hacía años la carcomía.

Esa compañera permanente, la que desde hacía varios meses ejecutaba sobre ella una seducción patológica.

Cinco años en los que Rachel vivía con el corazón en una mano y en la otra, excusas que todavía desconocía.

_Tenés un don…_ - Musitó con el último aliento.

_No es don… Es devoción._ – Corrigió Lucy. - _Es amar lo que uno hace, disfrutarlo, sentirlo, formar parte de él con todo lo que esa palabra conlleva._ – Hizo una pequeña pausa. - _Como vos y la música._

_La música es un refugio, no un don._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Refugio de qué?_

_Del mundo, de la vida…_ - Con la lengua contorneó el labio inferior. - _De los golpes inesperados que un día llegan._

Bajo aquella luz roja, todo era mejor.

El brillo en los ojos de Lucy se volvía algo sumamente notorio para alguien tan débil y vulnerable como lo era la morocha.

Era hermosa y esas pupilas transmitían un sentimiento interno que pocos sabían apreciar. No quería hablar. No quería romper ese contacto donde, en algo tan simple, se volvían una. Evitaba cualquier ruido que pudiese desordenar a la razón.

Solo ella y esos ojos verdes.

Solo Rachel y esa mujer que mostraba una figura al mundo pero por dentro era absolutamente diferente. Transparente y clara.

Pura.

Era como observar al desierto. Lo bello del mismo es que guarda agua en su interior.

_¿Te golpearon mucho en ella?_ – Finalmente acotó Lucy.

Hoy la volvía a ver y seguía siendo el recuerdo aquel que una vez la enamoró. Recuerdo que no dejaba de ser eso.

Recuerdos.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¡Y ahí tuviste la brillante idea de llamar!_ – Resopló la morocha cruzándose de brazos.

_¡Claro!_ _Como si yo fuese una jodida gitana que adivina el futuro. _– Santana realizó un aspaviento con las manos. - _¿Qué demonios voy a saber que Colon estaba por descubrir América?¿Eh?_

_¿Qué?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Colon?_ _No sé de que hablas… ¡Pero dudo que quieras que te pegue otro cachetazo!_ – Impuso gracias al tono utilizado. - _Así que te recomiendo que dejes de insultarme._

_Era un simple chiste…_ - Rodó los ojos. - _¿Me vas a decir que el corte de Lucy no te hace pensar en Cristóbal?_ – Rió para sí misma. - _¡Vamos! Que la quieras tanto no implica que seas parcial._

_¡Mira Santana!_ – Amenazó con el dedo índice. - _No desvíes el tema de lo importante._ _¿Era necesario que me llamaras a esa hora?_ _¿Tan urgente era?_ – Observó hacia todos lados. - _Acá estoy, a la hora señala ¿Y? ¡No veo a nadie más que a vos!_

_¡ME CANSASTE RACHEL!_ – Gritó dejando que su pierna derecha se moviese con nerviosismo dando pequeños golpecitos sobre el suelo. - _Yo tampoco tuve la mejor noche y no por eso entro gritando e insultándote como una jodida demente._

La mirada de Rachel se focalizó en ella por encima del hombro.

_Nadie pidió que me contactaras._ – Finalmente musitó.

Santana pestañeó la cantidad de veces necesarias hasta que su cuerpo se encontrase lo suficientemente calmo como para poder entablar un diálogo cordial.

_Paul llamó._ _Pidió con urgencia una reunión entre todas._ – Buscó la mirada de la morocha, sin éxito. - _Se me pasó la hora porque tuve…_ - Se llamó a silencio sabiendo inoportuno el comentario que estuvo a punto de escaparse.

Rachel giró el rostro con rapidez hacia la latina. - _¿Qué tuviste?_

_Algo personal._ – Masculló indiferente.

_¿Qué?_ – Indagó.

_Un inconveniente…_ - Meció el rostro. - _¡Fin de la historia!_

_¿Qué inconveniente?_ – Insistió presionando el entrecejo.

La paciencia de Santana ya se encontraba por el suelo. Un resoplido de su parte lo estipulaba.

_Una clienta ebria._ – Fue tajante ante la insistencia de Rachel.

**Flashback: miércoles 11 de Marzo de 2015**

_Uuuuuhhhh baby, I love your way, everyday… __EVERYDAY. _– Gritó Brittany meciéndose de un lado a otro. - _Lalalala_

Sola en ese bar, que debido a ser día semanal cerraba sus puertas en un horario inhabitual, dejaba que su cuerpo se moviese al compás de un ritmo inexistente.

Santana observaba perdidamente como la skater bailaba con las notas que, al parecer, surgían de su cabeza. Cada parte de ese cuerpo deslucido, gracias a la vestimenta holgada, tenía una forma peculiar de deslizarse.

Era sensual dentro de ese aspecto varonil que podía llegar a rozar.

Una sonrisa se escapaba entre cada pirueta. Había venido a despertar su alegría y felicidad.

Dos aspectos que no estaba habituada a sentir.

Carraspeó con vigor. - _¡Deja de cantar de una maldita vez!_ – Continuó fregando el piso. _- No hay música, no hay luces, no hay nada. ¡Y deja de bailar también!_ – Refunfuñó. - _¿No te das cuenta que estamos cerrando?_

_¡Come on sista!_ – Rió acercándose a ella. - _Baila conmigo._ – Extendió una de sus manos.

Ninguna respuesta provino de la otra parte.

_Prefiero bailar con este trapeador._ – Mintió con torpeza retomando el trabajo.

_¡Vamos Santana!_ – Incrementó la carcajada generando un giro sobre sus pies. - _Olvidate de la gente, del trabajo…_ _¡De todo! _– Agregó efusivamente. - _¿No querías ser feliz?_

_Mi idea de ser feliz no te incumbe…_ - Susurró. - _Como tampoco te incluye. _– Hizo una pausa al sentir una mano sobre la suya. _- ¡Deja de moverte de esa forma!_

Como si aquel grito funcionase al igual que un calmante, Brittany dejó de bailar de forma automática. Las pupilas de ambas se buscaban con algo de tristeza, transmitiendo un desconocimiento total de sus pares.

Desconocimiento que llevaba a esa incomodidad natural para dos extrañas.

_Baila conmigo._ – Insistió dulcemente.

Al igual que si fuesen una, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí encontrando el sitio exacto donde la piel comenzaba a erizarse.

Sin entender los motivos, sin contar con fundamentos que explicasen dicha reacción, Santana se encontraba nerviosa ante ese simple roce.

Nerviosismo que le jugaba una mala pasada

_¡Me asustaste!_ – Gritó Brittany al oír ese ruido seco que la sacó de ese mundo irreal que lograba crearse.

_Se... Se me cayó._ – Titubeó la latina viendo el objeto inerte que sostenía en sus manos sobre el piso.

_¿Te pusiste nerviosa?_ – Consultó con naturalidad.

Santana frunció el ceño. - _¿Tendría motivos?_

_No lo sé._ _Tal vez mi presencia logra que te pongas de ese modo. _– Recogió el trapeador. _- ¿Los tendrías?_

_Tal vez, en realidad…_ - Hizo una pausa sosteniendo lo que Brittany le entregaba. - _Tu presencia lo único que logra son ganas de exterminarte. _– Desvió el mirar.

_Creía que nos llevaríamos bien…_ - Indicó sin soltar el objeto que las unía. - _Por la banda._

Ese intento fallido por retirarse de parte de la latina, provocó que observase que era lo que la ataba a ese sitio. Una mano de tez más clara, determinaba que más allá del maltrato que pudiese brindarle, seguiría ahí, junto a ella.

Compañía que no lograba entender.

_¡Estas ebria Taylor!_ – Atacó forcejeando para hacerse con su pertenencia.

_¿Quién lo dice?_ – Replicó.

_¡La mujer que te sirvió todos los tragos que tomaste!_ – Gritó entremedio de una carcajada.

_¿La mujer que no logra encontrar el rumbo de su vida?_ – Atacó tirando de aquel bastón de madera que aún sostenía.

Santana abrió la boca por completo. - _Que te haya contado de mí, no quiere decir que puedas hacer uso de ello a tu gusto._ – Efectuó el movimiento contrario con una de sus manos. - _¡No te da derecho a burlarte!_ – Volteó sobre su eje, ignorándola.

No pudo evitar que el envión la retirase de competencia. - _¿Burlarme?_ _Estás confundida…_ - Se acomodó la ropa luego de ese forcejo. - _Entiendo que perdiste algo… Algo importante, aunque aun no esté segura de que sea._ _El punto es que perdiste algo que te tiene así… _- Apaciguó el timbre de voz. - _¿Sabes qué?_ _Nunca es demasiado tarde para recuperarlo._

Ese silencio que se había generado, en el cual Brittany solo esperaba una respuesta que jamás llegó, se vio irrumpido por sucesivos pasos de su parte. Pasos que captaron la atención de Santana.

Volteó el rostro sobre el hombro pudiendo percibir como esa mujer, que al parecer se había tomado el tiempo necesario para entenderla sin saber por qué, comenzaba a retirarse hacia algún sitio indefinido.

Quería dejarla ir, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Susurró sin éxito.

Sin ninguna explicación, sus cuerdas vocales tomaron el papel protagónico.

_¡Brittany!_ – Chilló captando su atención. - _¿A dónde vas?_

_¿No querías que me fuese?_ – Expresó sin más.

_Nunca…_ - Musitó desviando la visual. _- Nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo para escucharme e intentar aconsejarme…_ - La elevó hacia ella. _- Entenderme._ – Finiquitó conteniendo el llanto.

Sin dudar, ni titubear, esa corta brecha entre ellas se rompió al percibir como la figura de la skater se situaba ante sus ojos.

_A lo mejor deberías ver la gente que tenés a tu lado._ – Expresó situando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la latina. - _Capaz no son las indicadas._

_¿Vos lo sos?_ – Susurró.

Nuevamente el silencio.

Sus cuerpos se veían separados por un simple e insignificante trapeador, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban gracias a la corta distancia de sus bocas.

Santana solo podía alternar su mirar entre esos ojos azules llenos de vida y los labios rozagantes ante ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin llorar, sin sentir, sin escuchar. Simplemente, sin tener algo de que hablar.

_Tu teléfono… -_ Masculló la skater

_¿Qué?_ – Musitó volviendo en sí. - _¿Querés que te de mi número de teléfono?_

Negó con el rostro. - _Que está sonando tu teléfono._

**Fin del flashback.**

_Y ahí llamó Paul._ – Concluyó desganadamente. - _¿Qué me miras así?_

Rachel se encontraba cruzada de brazos a una distancia considerable. Uno de sus pies se movía nervioso contra el suelo mientras su lengua contorneaba el labio inferior.

_¿Pensás que me crea esa historia tan absurda?_ – Atacó con seriedad.

_Hace lo que quieras Rachel._ – Volteó hacia una de las mesas. - _¿Qué pensás?¿Qué te quiero para mí?_

_No sé…_ - Elevó el mentón. - _A lo mejor…_

_¿A lo mejor qué?_ – Rió, dirigiéndole la mirada. - _¡No sos el centro del mundo!_ – Incrementó la carcajada a la vez que mecía el rostro a modo de negación.

_¡Jamás dije eso!_ – Chilló situando las manos en la cadera.

Santana suspiró. - _Estás insinuando que te deseo y que te alejaría de Margaret para tener una oportunidad con vos._ _¿Sabes qué? Si me acerqué a vos fue por desesperación. _– Arrojó sin tapujos.

Elevó ambas cejas. - _¿Ahora llega el momento en que me insultas porque no sabes como solucionar tus problemas?_

_¿Qué problemas?_ – Frunció el ceño consternada.

_No sé…_ - Pensó a la vez que se acercaba con sutileza. - _A lo mejor te sentís atraída por Brittany y sabes que no sos lo suficientemente buena para ella. _– Recorría el salón sintiendo la mirada asesina de la latina sobre ella. - _O a lo mejor te picó el bichito de la curiosidad por lo que te conté._ – Detuvo el trayecto fijándose en sus pupilas. - _A lo mejor deseas ser feliz como soñé…_

Rió estridentemente. - _¡No me hagas reír gnomo!_ _¿Vos me venís a hablar de este tema?_ – Conservó esa mueca altanera que tanto la caracterizaba. - _¿La que no se anima a confesarle su amor a la mujer que buscó por años?_

_Es diferente. _– Fue concisa.

_¿Qué es diferente?_ _¿Tu cobardía?_ – Indagó con saña. - _¡Sos una cobarde!_

_¡Callate!_ – Gritó empujándola a la altura de los hombros. - _No lo soy._

_Si lo sos._ – Ignoró el ataque. - _Y es eso lo que te frustra._ _El problema acá no es que yo haya llamado a las dos de la mañana… El problema es que no sos lo suficientemente competente como para conquistar a una mujer que creías propia._ – Agredió sin escrúpulos.

_Ninguna persona pertenece a nadie._ – Explicó intentando sonar calma.

_Eso no quita que la vida te golpee de frente y te haga ver que, en realidad, todo lo que buscaste no existe. _– Indicó haciendo hincapié con el dedo índice.

_Si existe._ – Afirmó con fuerza. - _¿Acaso vos no sos real?_

_No soy la mujer que soñaste. _– Sonrió de medio lado. - _Y Lucy, no es Quinn._ _Desperta de tu mentira Rachel._

_¡No te quiero escuchar! _– Exclamó con ímpetu.

_Sos una jodida necia y negadora. –_ Volvió a señalar amenazadoramente con el dedo índice. - _Serás una fracasada por siempre._

Un alud de insultos estaba por embestir de frente a Santana. Rachel transmitía ira en cada poro de su rostro. Ira que no estaba dispuesta a aplacar.

Gestó un paso firme hacia ella cuando un ruido detrás suyo la canalizó.

_¡WOHA!_ – Gritó la mujer que ingresaba por la puerta. - _¡Empecemos con la fiesta!_

Ambos pares de ojos se focalizaron en esa imagen que estaba sucediendo. Lucy y Brittany seguían a una mujer que al menos para ellas, no era conocida.

Junto a un caniche micro toy bajo el brazo, fiel al estilo de cualquier diva del ambiente, invadía el aire de paz inexistente. Con un atuendo peculiar, gafas rosadas y más grandes que su propio rostro, ese intento de persona apabullaba a todas con su presencia.

La agudeza en el tono de voz era la cereza del postre.

_¿Quién demonios sos?_ – Consultó Santana. - _¿Qué hacen ustedes con esta comadreja vestida como un humano? _– Agregó hacia sus pares sin dar tiempo a una respuesta

_Su nombre es…_ - Intentó explicar Lucy sin efecto.

_¡Soy Sugar!_ – Chilló efusivamente. – _Y él es Perez._ – Indicó hacia el perro quien ladró a modo de saludo.

_¿Perez?_ – Repitió Rachel. - _¿Por el ratón Perez?_

Negó con el rostro. - _¡Por Perez Hilton! _– Sonrió. – _Así como lo ves, él escucha todo…_ - Caminó llamativamente. – _No lo subestimen._

_¿Qué rayos…_ - Susurró Santana con el rostro desencajado.

_Es nuestra representante._ – Explicó Brittany.

_¿ESTA RIDICULA? _– Explotó la latina llamando la atención de todas, incluida la de Sugar.

_Vos debes ser Santana._ – Se acercó hacia ella. _- Me hablaron de tus pocos modales._ – La observó de arriba abajo. Perez parecía imitar el gesto. - _Te comento chiquita que mi rango vocal es igual al de Adele, por lo que deberías besarme los pies al entrar al salón._ – Volteó con vigor golpeándole el rostro con el pelo. - _O mínimamente aplaudirme de pie._

_La mato._ – Expresó hacia la nada misma. - _¡Vengo de Lima heights, por lo que no te recomiendo que despiertes a la Snixx que llevo dentro!_ – Gritó sin control siendo sujetada por la morocha.

_Con más razón._ – La observó de reojo. _- Viniendo de un lugar con tan pocos recursos, deberías mantener la boca cerrada y obedecer a tus superiores._ _Después de todo… Queda en evidencia quien es la que tiene más por perder._ – Agregó con superioridad.

Lucy y Brittany se sumaron a Rachel para sujetar esa ira latina. Ataque que lentamente comenzó a menguar.

Santana respiraba con vigor a la vez que se autocalmaba al ver el rostro de sus compañeras quienes, sin éxito, estaban intentándolo hacia varios minutos.

_Así me gusta._ – Sonrió Sugar. - _Que_ _guardes silencio y escuches lo que tengo para ustedes._ – Caminó pausadamente con Perez en brazos. _- Paul, mi tío, me nombró como la representante de esta banda._ _Así que bien…_ ¡_Pensemos en nombres para la misma!_ – Gritó con efusividad. _- Podría ser… __Motta-mia, Tomato-To-Motta, Loco-Motta_

El rostro de las cuatro se mostraba estupefacto. Seguían con la mirada cada movimiento efectuado por "esa" mujer que parecía recién salida de un loquero. Su vestimenta, peinado, apariencia, comentarios e inclusive mascota, generaba esa sensación de pánico.

_Ya tenemos nombre para la banda._ – Osó interrumpir la morocha tomando el papel de líder.

Volteó hacia ella. _- ¿A si?_ – Elevó ambas cejas. - _¿Cuál?_

_The Pretty Reckless._ – Respondió.

_Que nombre tan poco comercial._ – Resopló. - _Una mierda._ – Cerró los ojos apenada. - _¡Lo siento! Asperger._ – Carraspeó. - _Me lo auto-diagnostiqué al notar que mi superioridad ante los simples mortales me hacia decir la verdad sin ningún tipo de filtro._ – Situó una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel. - _No es personal._

_Me importa una mierda tu enfermedad real o no real, diagnosticada o no._ – Irrumpió Santana perdiendo cualquier tipo de control que buscaba imponer. - _El grupo se llama así y así queda._ – Observó hacia Lucy y Brittany. - _¿Alguna puede decir algo?_

_Creo que deberías callarte y dejarla hablar._ – Suspiró la rubia. - _Tiene una propuesta interesante._

Los ojos de la latina se focalizaron primero en Rachel para luego perderse en Sugar.

La expectativa por algo favorable disminuía al verla.

Abrió la boca, entusiasta. - _¡El sábado tenemos nuestra primera presentación en público!_ – Aplaudió entre saltos infantiles.

_¿EL SABADO?_ – Gritaron las cuatro al unísono.

Santana volteó hacia Lucy. - _Que interesante que resultó la propuesta, rubia hueca._

_¡Faltan dos días para ello!_ – Titubeó Rachel.

_No ensayamos absolutamente nada sista._ – Explicó sin éxito.

_La fama es así…_ - Suspiró. _- Cuando me codeé con grandes artistas, entendí que un día podes estar arriba y al otro pidiendo limosnas en una esquina._ – Gesticuló con una de sus manos. _- ¿Quieren triunfar?_ _Tienen dos días para preparar un tema._

_¿Encima vamos a cantar un solo tema?_ – Indagó Lucy, elevando una ceja.

_Es lo máximo que pude conseguir._ – Encogió los hombros. - _¿Estamos juntas en este bote?_

Al igual que en la película "Frankenstein", un trueno anteponiéndose a la tormenta que estaba por iniciar, daba por consumado el pacto sellado entre todas. Esas pupilas cruzándose entre si, en reiteradas ocasiones, no hacían más que afirmar lo dicho.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sugar podía tratarse de un buen augurio. O no. A lo mejor, acababan de firmar un pacto con el diablo.

Una actuación las esperaba. Un nuevo mundo para las cuatro. Llovía torrencialmente por la ventana y a su vez dentro de aquella habitación.

El día cero se había acabado y Rachel seguía sin esa absolución. Había estado esperando gran parte de su vida para tenerlas a las tres de nuevo ante ella. Esta vez, de forma real.

Estaba sucediendo, no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera.

* * *

_HOLA! YO, LA BIPOLAR!_

Quiero explicar el motivo de esta actualización (encima tan inmediata)

**CAT** (Autora de 'Mientras bla bla bla' y 'No me bla bla bla') **ME AMENAZÓ.**

Practicamente me obligó a hacerlo (literal) y con exigencias de que fuese 3 veces a la semana.

¿La amenaza? Dejar de escribir su fic. (Si no lo leyeron, haganlo)

Si sabia que esto significaba tener una novia...

Pensé en revelarme y seguir con mis ideales proactivistas que habia iniciado pero también recibí algunos mensajes,

los cuales decian que para las que siempre me leen no era justo y tienen razon.

Voy a seguir, así sea por 5 personas, pero seguiré porque se merecen el final de este fic. Y yo tambien merezco cerrar un ciclo.

Así que en base a esta nueva normativa impuesta... Nos leemos el Sabado.

Proximo capitulo. Primer show.

PD: Pido disculpas x mi actitud algo egoista. Estaba saturada y cegada.


	18. Panic

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**18. **Panic.

Sábado 14 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

"_Siempre me sentí perdida, nunca sentí un lugar como mío. Siempre vagando entre la realidad y la fantasía, entre lo que es y lo que quiero que sea, entre lo que pudo ser y no fue._

_Siempre de acá para allá, sin estar demasiado tiempo en un sitio; a veces porque no era suficiente, a veces porque era demasiado, otras por miedo a que pudiese ser algo más y no hubiese marcha atrás. _

_Siempre con dudas, sin nada claro. _

_Caminando por un mundo en el que no sé quién soy, caminando sin rumbo mientras busco mi sitio, mientras la busco a ella. _

_Siempre con esa absurda sensación de que hubieron tiempos mejores, aunque en realidad no lo fueran tanto. Da lo mismo, el caso es echar de menos, el caso es lamentarse._

_Mi vida está compuesta de recuerdos, todos ellos metidos en una caja de cartón que va acumulando momentos, además de polvo, y que algún día tendré que abrir para afrontar las cosas, para hacer una de esas limpiezas que solo se hacen en las mudanzas. _

_Porque eso es lo que necesito, una mudanza de mí misma._

_Tal vez precise de un momento de esos que marcan el principio de algo mientras evocan el final de lo anterior. Un punto de inflexión, algo en lo que creer, algo que me demuestre que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen ser. _

_Porque sé que lo que busco está ahí fuera, en algún lugar... esperando a ser encontrado."_

_Me sorprende demasiado que hayas pedido esta sesión de urgencia. –_ Acotó Luz dejando que la puerta del consultorio se cerrase tras ella.

El silencio inicial, generado por parte de ambas, se volvía aún más pesado.

_Hoy tenemos la primera actuación. Hace más de dos días que no duermo._ _En realidad, son más._ – Corrigió tomando asiento donde le correspondía. - _La charla con Qui…_ - Tomó silencio presionando los parpados. _- ¡Con Lucy!_ – Gritó. - _Me generó una angustia aún peor de la que ya tenía. Odio mi vida… Odio esta banda._

_No la odias Rachel._ – Contrarió.

_¿Usted tiene una mínima idea de lo difícil que es ser yo?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. _- Me despierto en medio de la noche desde hace cinco años, como lo justo y necesario para no desmayarme… Me recorrí incansable cantidad de estados para ubicarla._ – Suspiró, como si el simple hecho de explicarlo le generase fatiga. - _¡Siento que me toca, que me habla!_ _¡LA SIENTO!_ – Chilló, abriendo ambos ojos. - _¿Y ahora qué?_ – Alzó las cejas. - _¿Eh?_ – Sumó el mentón al gesto. - _¿Ahora qué?_

Hizo una pausa, percibiendo cada movimiento realizado por parte de Rachel. - _Creo que estás exagerando._

_¿EXAGERANDO?_ – Elevó el tono.

_Volve al eje Rachel._ – Exigió pasivamente.

Inhaló con lentitud. - _Tengo que ir y cantar con la mejor cara de "está todo bien" cuando ninguna de esas tres mujeres entiende por lo que tuve que vivir. _– Exhaló todo el aire. - _Mi vida es una mierda._

_Todos pasamos por pruebas que la vida misma nos coloca._ – Buscó en la libreta. - _Estuvimos trabajando en esto… _

_¡No trabajamos una mierda! _– Espetó a la vez que, con uno de los puños cerrados, golpeó un cojín. - _Perdón._ – Velozmente situó ambas palmas sobre los labios. - _No quise… Lo… Lo siento. – _Titubeó apenada.

Tomó nota en la libreta. – _No me gusta que pierdas lo cabales, pero está bien que insultes. _– Elevó la vista conectando con la morocha. _- Creo que necesitas hacer esa mudanza de vos misma que planteas en los escritos de tu cuaderno._ _Considero que dejando que tu cuerpo se exprese de esta forma, ayudas a que eso ocurra._

_La deseo tan profundamente…_ - Frunció el ceño mientras plasmaba el dolor con esa lagrima muda que rodaba por la mejilla sin tapujos. - _Ni se puede imaginar cuanto… - _La retiró con autoridad._ - Ella tampoco puede hacerlo._

Esperó lo necesario hasta que Rachel se recompuso. - _Yo creo que en estos casos extremos, lo principal es mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico._

_¿Cómo pretende que lo haga cuando tengo que verla, prácticamente, toda la semana?_ – Contuvo una risa irónica.

_Usa eso que las une._ – Indicó seriamente.

Desvió el mirar. - _¿Hay algo que lo haga?_

_La música…_ - Hizo una pausa, percibiendo las pupilas de Rachel. - _Esa banda que tanto detestas. _

Luz apreció como su paciente se debatía internamente entre el bien y el mal. Lo correcto y lo que consideraba pecado. Tantos años de terapia y la morocha aun continuaba sintiendo que se encontraba en deuda.

En deuda consigo mismo.

_Rachel..._ – Captó su atención. - _Cuando dejes de tener miedo empezarás a disfrutar._

_¡QUINCE MINUTOS! _– Gritó una voz, a la vez que golpeaba la puerta de los camerinos.

Santana se encontraba de pie frente al espejo. Retocaba los últimos detalles del maquillaje, mientras alborotaba aún más el volumen generado en el cabello.

Rachel por su parte bebía un te de limón con miel para el correcto cuidado de su garganta. Podía percibir sobre ella la mirada fulminante y analizadora de la latina.

Hacía tiempo que se encontraba cayendo en un agujero sin fin. Era algo que no tenía permitido. Ahora mismo era el turno de levantarse. De crecer.

De confiar en ella misma.

_¡Este sitio es asqueroso!_ – Irrumpió Brittany abriendo la puerta con ímpetu.

_Venimos del baño y es totalmente inhabitable._ – Agregó Lucy dirigiéndose hacia ellas. - _¡Tiene agujeros en el piso por inodoros!_ – Explayó.

Los ojos de Rachel se alzaron con rapidez, encontrando ante ella el motivo por el cual se hacía más fácil respirar cuando sentía que no podía más con su vida.

Esos ojos verdes.

Una vez más sus miradas se cruzaban y conectaban como con ninguna otra.

Sus locuras, su forma de caminar, sus delirios camuflados y, hasta inclusive, su forma de andar por la vida cumpliendo sueños sin saber que lo hacía, provocaba que Rachel percibiese como todo a su alrededor se paralizaba. La vestimenta elegida para actuar tampoco ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Esos pantalones de cuero, junto a las botas negras, le daban un aspecto sumamente provocativo. Como si aquello fuese poco, mechones rubios y despeinados caían sobre sus hombros de forma natural, sumándose al maquillaje sutil pero rockero que se había aplicado.

Dios se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible y la supervivencia más rebuscada, por lo que una imperceptible ráfaga de viento impactaba de frente a ella generando un movimiento inesperado. Movimiento que se veía seguido por sucesivos pestañeos en cámara lenta.

Aun colocándose delineador en uno de los parpados, Santana, observó el rostro de la morocha.

Rostro que se encontraba perplejo sin poder evitarlo. La apertura completa de la boca, determinaba con notoriedad dicha sensación.

_Les dije que hicieran sus necesidades antes de salir para acá._ – Irrumpió la latina, cerrando sutilmente la mandíbula de Rachel. - _Sinceramente, a veces considero que son un poco imbéciles._ _¿Qué se piensan? ¿Qué va a haber grifos de oro?_

Cada comentario generado por Santana provocaba una posible futura pelea.

Una vez fuera del transe en el que se encontraba, Rachel, movió el cuerpo nerviosamente a la vez que aclaró la garganta.

Debía volver a su eje. Salir de ese mundo que se creaba cuando la veía para volver a la realidad.

_Yo estoy más preocupada por este pantalón de cuero que por los baños._ – Finalmente comentó sin demasiada cordura. El gesto de repudio generado por la latina, lo determinaba. – _Realmente temo que me deje sin aire…_ – Abrió ambos ojos. - _¿Y si no puedo cantar?¿Y si me desmayo por falta de respiración?_

_Por Dios…_ - Suspiró Santana a la vez que cerraba los parpados pesadamente. - _Estoy rodeada de incompetentes._

Brittany resopló para ignorar lo dicho. - _¿Con que tema salimos al final?_ _¿Ya está decidido?_

"_Where did Jesus go?"_ – Afirmó la latina sin consultar con nadie.

El ceño de Lucy se presionó de inmediato. - _Creía que habíamos acordado en que empezaríamos con "Panic"_

_Se está quejando que no sabe si va a poder cantar…_ - Rodó los ojos y señaló hacia Rachel. - _Está más nerviosa que una vaca a punto de ir al matadero._

_Evitemos esa imagen por favor…_ - La rubia gesticuló una mueca de repulsión.

_Rachel…_ - Inspiró, acercándose. - _Senos sincera… ¿Estás preparada para esto?_ – Ambas manos la sujetaron de los hombros.

Sentía como la intensidad y desesperación dentro de Santana se transmitía con un simple mirar. Percibía a la perfección ese deseo por triunfar. Deseo que se plasmaba en la amplitud de las pupilas. Así sea en la primera actuación de una posible banda en ascenso, dejaba entrever la competitividad dentro suyo.

Veía en el rostro de sus compañeras como la esperanza estaba puesta en ella.

Esperanza que la llenaba de incertidumbres y fantasmas.

Tragó saliva sin pestañar. - _Lo estoy..._ _Estoy preparada. _– Repitió inhalando hondo.

Brittany se situó de pie. - _¿Gritaremos algo antes de salir, sistas?_ – Extendió una mano, esperando alguna réplica. - _Algo al estilo… ¡Un, dos, tres, pretty_! – Un silencio fúnebre fue lo único que obtuvo. _- ¿Qué?_ _Debemos darnos ánimo._

_Yo gritaría…_ - Espetó Santana, extendiendo la suya sin rozar la de la skater. - _¡Un, dos, tres, viva la ropa de cuero!_

_Eso es totalmente ilógico._ – Arremetió Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

_Ilógico e ilegal es que vos, con esa cola, uses estos pantalones._ – Inclinó el cuerpo para observarla. - _Dudo que pueda focalizar mis ojos en las notas que debo plasmar._ – Sintió un empujón por parte de la rubia. -_ ¡Soy humana!_

_¿Es normal que sienta ganas de que un reflector te parta la cabeza?_ – Atacó, contorneando los labios con la lengua.

_¡CINCO MINUTOS!_ – Gritaron nuevamente sucediendo varios golpes en la puerta.

Detrás del escenario cada cual se concentraba para realizar lo que debía. Rachel no podía dejar de observarse en ese espejo ante ella. Espejo que le plasmaba la realidad.

_Dios, esto no puede estar pasando…_ - Musitó sujetando la frente con ambas manos. - _No, no, no… _ - Exhaló, elevando el mentón. - _Rachel, sos una artista. _– Afirmó, viendo su imagen. - _Broadway es tu sueño…_ _Vos podes, vos podes…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _Si, vos podes._

Mirarse en ese espejo la llevaba a preguntarse quién era la persona que veía. ¿Esa mujer era la que quería ser? A lo mejor, en algún momento aspiró a que así fuese, pero se desvaneció junto con cada ideal de vida que podía tener.

Quizás se había quedado a medio camino.

O simplemente, esas personas que le estipulaban que podía ser, o no, no eran más que seres sin sueños o con retazos de varios rotos. Hechos añicos, por miedo a desafiar lo que la vida te impone.

Creía en que los sueños se hacen realidad cada día y esa mano sobre su hombro no hacía más que afirmarlo.

_Rach…_ - Susurró Lucy. _- Yo confío en vos._

Ver esos ojos verdes la llevaban a entender que a veces la felicidad no la da el dinero, la fama o el poder. A veces algo tan simple como una señal de apoyo por parte de la persona correcta la llevaban a recordar que sí mereces ser feliz.

Ella, sin dudas, lo merecía más que nadie.

Por eso ese mundo al que viajaba con tan solo una frase adecuada de su parte la llevaban a creer que los sueños sí se hacen realidad, algún día.

_¿QUE HACES ENFERMA? _– Gritó Lucy rompiendo cualquier tipo de complicidad. - _¿Acaso te volviste loca?_ – Arremetió contra la latina.

La mano de Santana se había tomado un atrevimiento inadmisible.

_¿Qué? ¿No dijeron que debemos hacer esas tradiciones de bandas para traernos suerte? –_ Observó hacia todas. - _Bueno… Siempre se le toca la cola a la que más tiene…_ - Se dirigió hacia Lucy. - _Creo que no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta quien es._

_¡Te voy a arrancar, dedo por dedo, con un alicate!_ – Amenazó con el dedo índice extendido hacia el rostro de la latina.

_¡Por Tony Hawk!_ – Gritó Brittany asomando levemente el rostro detrás de la lona que separaba del escenario. - _Está lleno de camioneros._

_¿El de los premios Tony?_ – Indagó Rachel con los ojos completamente abiertos y una de las manos sujetándose el pecho.

_¡El Dios del skate, morocha!_ – Explicó conteniendo la risa ante el rostro de pánico que contenía.

_¡Mis cisnes cantores!_ – Irrumpió Sugar en el ambiente. - _¿Preparadas para salir?_ – Indagó siendo opacada por el ladrido chillón y reiterado de su caniche. - _¡Perez!_ _Controla tu efusividad._ – Elevó la vista hacia ellas. - _Ambos estamos emocionados por esta actuación… Sabemos que será algo precaria, ya que el mayor talento, véase como mi persona, está debajo del escenario._ – Suspiró. - _Pero confío en ustedes._

_No sé a cuál de las dos ratas tiraría primero por uno de los agujeros del baño._ – Masculló Santana hacia Rachel.

Notó el rostro asustado por parte de la morocha y, aunque su actitud le exigía que fuese distante, su corazón comandaba en este momento.

_Lucite Rachel._ – Carraspeó, acercándose. - _Lucite como nunca antes y llevanos a la jodida fama._

_Gracias…_ - Susurró llamándose a silencio al ver con detenimiento la vestimenta de su par. - _¿Es necesario que la cremallera de ese pantalón, atraviese todo el largo de tu parte intima?_

Afirmó con el rostro. - _Es para tener un mejor y más rápido acceso._ _Me gusta estar preparada… Uno nunca sabe_. – Se encogió de hombros. - _Yo no te pregunto si es necesario que se te caiga la baba cada vez que "ojitos de muñeca de porcelana" te dice que confía en vos._ – Alzó las cejas.

_No se me cae la baba…_ - Musitó, observando nerviosamente hacia ambos lados. - _Solo considero que es muy dulce de su parte._

_No, no lo es. –_ Negó conservando la postura. - _Pero la sonrisa le ocupa la mitad del rostro, por lo que no te culpo. _

_Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a…. __¡THE PRETTY RECKLESS!_ – Expresó el presentador de ese bar donde estaban a punto de actuar.

Algunas personas nunca llegan a rozar sus sueños. Se ven inhabilitados ante la posibilidad de saber qué se siente al hacerlo, al encontrar eso que aman y poder efectuarlo por el resto de la vida.

Rachel, no era una de esas personas.

**Rachel**

_You are driving me into manic_

(Vos me estás convirtiendo en una maniática)

_You can't break me out of my habits_

(No podes hacerme salir de mis hábitos)

_I never will be you, I hate that you're breathing_

(Nunca seré vos, odio que respires)

_So leave me alone, I'm an addict_

(Así que dejame en paz, soy una adicta)

Con la mirada le pasaba el protagonismo a la latina, quien se encontraba situada a su izquierda. Sin titubear y con paso firme, se ubicaba frente al soporte que sostenía el micrófono para continuar con el tema.

**Santana**

_You never will see it my way_

(Nunca lo veras a mi manera)

_I'm draining the light from your day_

(Estoy agotando la luz de tu día)

_You're pushing, you're pushing, I'm pulling you down_

(Me empujas, me empujas, yo te estoy derribando)

**Lucy**

_Baby, spare yourself_

(Cariño, ahórratelo)

**Rachel & Santana**

_But I'm in love with you_

(Pero estoy enamorada de vos)

Las pupilas de Lucy y Rachel se buscaban torpemente. Los coros efectuados por la rubia eran acertados y la mente de la morocha comenzaba a vagar por una realidad alternativa en la que se perdía al escuchar su voz.

**Lucy**

_No, I won't take your help_

(No, no voy a aceptar tu ayuda)

**Rachel & Santana**

_But I will see it through_

(Pero lo considerare)

**Lucy**

_I am too far gone for you to bring me back _

(Estoy demasiado lejos tuyo como para que me traigas de vuelta)

**Santana**

_So baby, spare yourself_

(Asi que cariño, ahorratelo)

El tema entraba en la decadencia necesaria que marcaba el quiebre estipulado por las cuatro. El público se mostraba tranquilo y atento ante la presentación amateur que les estaban regalando.

**Rachel**

_You are driving me into panic_

(Vos me estás llevando al pánico)

_I know that you can't understand it_

(Sé que no podes entenderlo)

_I'm constantly sinking, I'm no longer thinking_

(Estoy constantemente hundiéndome, ya no estoy pensando)

_So leave me alone when I'm frantic_

(Así que dejame sola cuando esté desesperada)

**Santana**

_You never will see it my way_

(Nunca lo veras a mi manera)

_I'm draining the light from your day_

(Estoy agotando la luz de tu día)

_You're pushing, you're pushing, I'm pulling you down_

(Me empujas, me empujas, yo te estoy derribando)

**Lucy**

_Baby, spare yourself_

(Cariño, ahórratelo)

**Rachel & Santana**

_But I'm in love with you_

(Pero estoy enamorada de vos)

**Lucy**

_No, I won't take your help_

(No, no voy a aceptar tu ayuda)

**Rachel & Santana**

_But I will see it through_

(Pero lo considerare)

**Lucy**

_I am too far gone for you to bring me back _

(Estoy demasiado lejos tuyo como para que me traigas de vuelta)

El fin del tema se acercaba y el coro por parte de la rubia se hacía presente. Una sucesión de sonidos vocales daban inicio a la recta final. La batería de Brittany imponía el ritmo y marcaba los compases que debían sonar.

**Lucy**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

Rachel se encontraba completamente perdida en el primero que realizó.

Solo lograba mantenerse estupefacta ante la imagen deliciosa que sus ojos veían. Era música para los mismos. Música que se vio abatida sin un porqué que lo justificase.

Una lata de cerveza había impactado contra su cabeza devolviéndola en sí, aunque sonase contradictorio. Ese golpe la llevaba a entender que aún se encontraba en el escenario y no junto al amor de su vida como tanto deseaba.

**Santana**

_So baby, spare yourself_

(Asi que cariño, ahorratelo)

La latina la observó, haciendo hincapié con los ojos en que siguiese con el tema.

**Rachel**

_Baby, spare yourself from all my trouble cause_

(Cariño, mantenete fuera de mis problemas porque)

_I won't take your help, I'm not the girl I was_

(No aceptaré tu ayuda, no soy la chica que solía ser)

_I am too far gone for you to bring me back_

(Estoy demasiado lejos tuyo como para que me traigas de vuelta)

Concluyó sin demasiada entonación dando paso a que fuese Lucy quien cerrase el tema de forma definitiva.

**Lucy**

_Baby, spare yourself_

(Cariño, ahorratelo)

Las cuatro se mostraban agitadas debido al esfuerzo realizado y a la espera de una cálida recepción. Las pupilas de todas buscaban en ojos vacíos, una luz que les indicara que eran lo suficientemente buenas como para triunfar en el ambiente.

Ansiada recepción que debían seguir aguardando.

Varios objetos comenzaron a llover sobre el escenario. Algunos se estrellaban contra sus cuerpos, otros morían sin éxito contra esas tablas de madera. Para su fortuna, y gracias a rápidos reflejos, algunos ataques se veían caducados al cubrirse con los instrumentos utilizados.

Lejos de detenerse, las agresiones se veían incentivadas a causa del gesto generado por Santana. Luego de elevar una de sus manos efectuando la seña de "Fuck you" una sucesión de comida se sumó a la incansable cantidad de latas y vasos de plástico que arrojaban.

_¿SOS IMBECIL? –_ Gritó Lucy empujando los hombros de la latina. - _¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS BUSCANDO? _– Efectuó un nuevo empujón. - _¿Qué nos maten?_

_¡No pienso dejar que ningún ebrio desagradable me abuchee y denigre de ese modo! –_ Atacó en defensa propia.

Se encontraban en el callejón al que desembocaba la salida trasera de ese bar de mala muerte. Con restos de objetos adheridos al cabello junto a demás suciedad proveniente del ataque imprevisto, salvaban sus vidas de milagro.

_¡Es poco serio que discutan con resto de comida en la cabeza! _– Gritó Brittany tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

_No estamos discutiendo_. – Replicó la latina.

_¡Claro que lo estamos! –_ Contrarió la rubia. –_ Si con vos es imposible hablar._ – Sacudió la cabeza buscando librarse de pertenencias que no le correspondían._ – ¿Acaso pensás lo que haces?_

_No entiendo como… Pero tengo aceitunas en el escote. _ – Indicó Brittany retirándolos.

_¡Sí que pienso!_ _¿Por qué me críticas a mi?_ – Le devolvió el empujón. _– La pelotuda que tenemos por líder se pierde en la letra. _– Rió para sí misma. _- ¿Y la culpa es mía?_

_¿Dónde está Rachel?_ – Indagó la skater, buscándola con la mirada.

_¡Obvio que te culpo a vos! ¡Si sos una imbécil! _– La atacó de nuevo – _Estoy cansada de vos y tus malos modales… ¡Estoy harta de vos a decir verdad! Y lo peor es que es la primera actuación._

_¿Vos te pensás que yo no estoy cansada de vos? –_ Elevó las cejas. – _Estoy cansada de vos y tu cara de consternada que tenés todo el tiempo. _– Enumeró con los dedos. – _Cansada de tu mal humor… ¡De tu cara de frígida!_ – Recibió el ataque de una aceituna. - _¿Qué haces estúpida?_

_¡Estúpida vos!_ – Respondió Lucy iniciando un nuevo ataque.

Una guerra de aceitunas se abría paso entre ellas en ese callejón sin luz ni vida en el que se encontraban. Ningún objeto impactaba contra el cuerpo deseado pero la rabia podía más que la razón.

_¡Idiota!_ – Gritó Santana.

_¡Retrograda!_ – Alegó la rubia.

_¡CALLENSE UN POCO!_ – Chilló Brittany. - _¡Dos simios parecen!_ – Captó el mirar de ambas. - _¿Dónde está Rachel? Puede estar dentro de ese bar rodeada de vikingos y ustedes acá._ – Las observó con desprecio. - _¡Tirándose aceitunas!_

_Estoy acá…_ - Musitó de la nada misma.

Entremedio de dos cestos de basura se encontraba el diminuto cuerpo de la morocha. Siendo observada por parte de sus tres compañeras, se dejaba caer rozando la espalda contra la pared. Aferraba los brazos a las rodillas flexionadas, dejando que su cabeza se situase sobre las mismas.

Brittany corrió hacia ella.

_¡Morocha!_ – Gritó acercándose. _- ¿Estás bien?_ _¿Estás golpeada? ¿Sangrando? _

_Estoy bien…_ - Sollozó junto a una sonrisa. –_ Sigan con sus cosas._

_Por mi parte…_ - Buscó sus ojos. – _No te voy a dejar sola. _– Sonrió.

_"¡No te voy a dejar sola!_ _Si querés me quedo en silencio, imaginate que soy un cesto de basura más o lo que sea que quieras pensar, pero olvidate que estoy acá y listo."_

Un nuevo pinchazo desestabilizó a Lucy. Presionó con fuerza los parpados y sujetó la frente con una de sus manos, intentándolo canalizarlo. Santana aún a su lado la observaba con desprecio.

_No seas exagerada…_ - Susurró. – _Tampoco te golpee tan fuerte._

Sin esperar comentario se acercó hacia el sector donde Rachel y Brittany se encontraban. La rubia, por su parte, prefería esperar a la distancia ante situaciones que desconocía.

Situaciones propias, escenarios ajenos.

_¿Qué te duele Rachel?_ – Consultó la latina.

_No me duele nada…_ - Limpió el rostro de las lágrimas. – _Lloro de emoción._

_¿De emoción? –_ Consultó Brittany, absorta.

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Me emociona haber debutado en un escenario con ustedes…_ - Suspiró. – _Es el inicio de la banda._ – Generó una sonrisa tímida.

_Por Dios…_ - Masculló la latina cubriéndose el rostro. – _Rachel… ¿Vos estás bien de la cabeza?_

Volvió a afirmar con un gesto facial. – _Solo me emociona que estemos juntas…_ - Elevó la vista hacia Lucy, quien conservaba la distancia. – _Juntas al fin…_ - Expresó sin aliento.

Solo las miradas eran cómplices entre ellas. No necesitaban hablar, ni acortar la distancia. Esas pupilas transmitían a la perfección cada sentimiento dentro.

Lucy se mostraba desconcertada.

Las voces se volvían más persistentes en situaciones diversas, mientras la presencia de la morocha no generaba más que misterio para su persona.

Rachel, por su parte se sentía feliz. Por primera vez en cinco años sabía que era dueña de su destino.

Ya no vivía entremedio de esos muros de tiempo que ella misma había construido. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a mirar hacia atrás.

Ese triste pasado que tanto la había marcado no iba a volver. Y esta vez, era para mejor.

* * *

Perdonen que acote esto...

¡Pero amo la escena de la lata contra la cabeza de Rachel!

Si, lo digo.

En tumblr podran escuchar el tema que cantaron.

Y también pueden preguntar por ask.

/lucycaboosey23

Nos leemos el lunes, sistas.


	19. Blonde Rebellion

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**19. **Blonde Rebellion.

Martes 17 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años. Cinco largos años desde que salió del coma y Rachel solo podía mirar hacia atrás. Ver esa esperanza y esos sueños que alguna vez pudo llegar a tener, la llevaban a la conclusión de que si las cosas pasan de cierta manera es porque la vida tiene guardada grandes momentos por vivir. Sabía que de nada servía amargarse ante las decepciones, debía aprender a dejar ir el pasado.

Reconocer que no todos los días serán soleados y que muchas veces la soledad te genera una oscuridad cegadora capaz de hacer que te pierdas por ese sendero a veces tan largo y tortuoso. Solo el brillo de las estrellas podía volverla a su eje. Solo esa luminosidad la haría volver a casa.

Volver a ella. Volver a Quinn.

Más allá de las dudas y de los interrogantes, ahí estaba, viviendo la vida como debía. Simplemente viviendo. Ya no temía cometer errores, o tambalearse y caer, porque era consciente que la mayor parte del tiempo los mejores resultados vienen de hacer las cosas que más se teme.

Ver a Santana recostada sobre esa mesa ante ella, a Lucy a un lado de la misma leyendo un libro y a Brittany jugando con los palillos de la batería, le hacía entender que siempre se puede conseguir lo que se desea. Si bien sus pensamientos jamás incluyeron la vestimenta que llevaban, era un dato menor dentro de lo importante.

Nadie sabe a dónde te puede llevar la vida. Rachel nunca creyó encontrarse con ellas en una misma habitación, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo las mismas rutinas, e inclusive luchando por el mismo fin.

Definitivamente, nadie lo sabe. Ella no deseaba seguir viviendo en el pasado, ni llorando al mirar hacia atrás. Se había ido, al igual que el futuro aún no había llegado. Vivía el presente.

La morocha tenía en claro que el camino era largo, y al final, el viaje es el destino. Solo deseaba hacerlo tan bonito que mereciera la pena recordarlo.

_¡Buen día mis fracasadas! _– Exclamó Sugar irrumpiendo toda paz posible. - _¿Cómo las trata esta fría mañana?_

Sugar, Perez y esa extraña junto a ellos, no entraban dentro de su calificativo de "bonito".

_¿Es necesario que te respondamos?¿Para qué nos citaste? _– Alzó la vista observando a la mujer que acompañaba. _- ¿Y esta? _– Elevó el mentón hacia la susodicha.

_¡Bien!_ – Chocó ambas manos. – _Ella es mi amiga Ashley y vendrá para trabajar con ustedes. – _Se aplaudió a sí misma, sucedida por Perez y un ladrido de apoyo. – _Después de verlas actuar en ese bar, me dije a mi misma: 'Yo puedo hacerlo mejor'_. _Por lo que traje varias innovaciones para aplicar._ – Sonrió al concluir.

_¿Innovaciones?_ – Consultó Lucy, levantando la atención del libro. - _¿Ella es una?¿Qué estemos vestidas así también lo es?_

_Eso es un dato menor que ya sabrán. _– Indicó una seña a tres hombres que ingresaron tras ella. - _¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_ – Gritó, arengando con las manos. – _No tenemos todo el día._ – Perez se sumaba al pedido.

_Esta sista está loca._ – Susurró Brittany hacia sus compañeras, quienes con solo mirar sabían que opinión trasmitir.

_¿Y ese megáfono?_ – Consultó Rachel.

_Todo lo que ven acá es para que ustedes, mi pequeña maquina de bostezos, hagan delirar al público._ – Meció el artefacto rosa, cubierto con brillantes y alguna que otra pluma. _– Este megáfono es para poder darles indicaciones en el tema que vamos a ensayar._

_¿Es necesario que estemos vestidas así? _– Volvió a irrumpir la morocha, notando la mirada penetrante de Lucy. – _Digo… Estoy un tanto incómoda en ropa interior…_

_¡Tampoco estás en ropa interior!_ – Arremetió la latina, descruzándose de brazos. – _Tenés un corsé y unas botas guerrilleras que te quedan de maravilla._ – La observó de arriba abajo. – _Y vos._ – Señaló a Lucy. – _Tampoco te quejes de tu pollera escocesa como hiciste ayer en toda la sesión de fotos. Yo tengo que vestir estas zapatillas desagradables y lo tomo con total armonía._ – Intentó una sonrisa.

_¿Qué preferirías?_ – Cuestionó Lucy cerrando el libro sobre sus muslos. - ¿_Tener estos zapatos y pollera de prostituta?_

_¡Claro!_ – Elevó los brazos. – _Además, te recuerdo que estoy en ropa interior yo también._

_Tampoco te quejes…_ - Irrumpió Rachel devolviéndole el ataque anterior. – _Solo se te ve la parte de abajo._ – Sonrió con picardía.

_¡Mira gnomo!_ – Humedeció los labios.

_¡Ninguna está de acuerdo con la vestimenta, man! _– Empujó el cuerpo de la latina.

_¿Qué me tocas?_ – Retiró el cualquier tipo de contacto con su cuerpo. _- ¡Con esos pandas por calcetines no podes hablar!_

_¡Acá la única indignada soy yo!_ – Reprochó Lucy hacia todas a la vez.

_¿Por qué?_ – Deliró la latina. - _¿Estás molesta porque tenés que llevar una pollera escocesa? Que te pongas a leer un libro rubiecita, no limpiará la imagen de actriz asiática porno que das. –_ Generó una mueca facial.

_¿Qué dijiste? _– Frunció el entrecejo, acercándose. - _¿Te pensás que disfruto de tener puesto esto?_

_No lo sé… ¡Pero deberías!_ – Rió con sorna. – _Al menos yo lo estoy disfrutando._

_Sos tan desagradable…_ - Musitó Brittany.

_¿Desagradable porqué?_ – Elevó el mentón. - _¿Por qué dejo que mi vista se deleite con bellos muslos?_

_¡Voy a matarte!_ – Chilló la rubia, irreconociblemente.

_¡SILENCIO! –_ Se oyó por detrás.

Lo que era una habitación repleta de vacío se había convertido en un barullo continuo. Ninguna se daba por vencida en esa disputa por la nada misma. Gritos sordos y oídos necios se enfrentaban en una lucha, que al parecer, tenía principio pero no fin.

Fin que Sugar estaba dispuesta a establecer.

_¡DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN!_ – Gritó nuevamente gracias al megáfono que portaba.

_Estamos en silencio sista._ – Expresó Brittany con el rostro desencajado.

_REGLA NÚMERO UNO._ – Continuó hablando por el artefacto. _- ¡NADA DE SISTAS, NI BROS, NI TERMINOLOGIA RARA! _– Finiquitó en el tímpano de la skater. – _REGLA NÚMERO DOS._ – Volteó hacia todas. _– ¡BASTA DE PELEAS!_ – Se acercó a Lucy. – _REGLA NÚMERO TRES_. – La observó a los ojos, situando el megáfono delante del rostro. – _¡LUCY!_

_¿Qué?_ – Cerró los ojos, tapándose los oídos. - _¿Es necesario que uses eso? Estoy en frente tuyo._

_COMO QUE SIGAN GRITANDO…_ – Fue interrumpida.

_¡Por dios!_ – Arremetió Santana. - _¡Esto es totalmente delirante!_

_¡SILENCIO DIJE!_ – Volteó hacia la latina provocando que retrocediera sobre sus pasos. - _¡CADA UNA OCUPE SU POSICION Y PRESTEN ATENCION!_

Como si de unas reclutas se trataran todas obedecieron a los pedidos de Sugar, quien sonriente ante lo que sus ojos observaban procedió a descender el altavoz y dejar de lado el estilo militar que estaba imponiendo.

Al menos por unos minutos.

Rachel encabezaba el cuarteto situándose con ese corsé negro y botas guerreras delante de todas ante uno de los soportes con micrófono. Lucy, a su derecha junto a esa pollera escocesa que tanto detestaba, procedía a colocarse la guitarra eléctrica correctamente sobre uno de sus hombros. Santana ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la morocha, unos pasos más adelante que la rubia, junto al bajo y esa ropa interior inferior a simple vista. Por su parte, Brittany ocupaba la batería cerrando ese intento de rombo desparejo.

Las cuatro a la vez observaban como Sugar le indicaba a esos tres hombres que ingresaron a la sala de ensayo que debía realizar. Cada uno se mostraba en silencio mientras cargaba, al menos, una caja u objeto entre los brazos.

_Sugar…_ - Susurró Rachel sin éxito. Golpeó el micrófono percatándose que se encontraba encendido. – _Sugar._ – Expresó por el mismo.

El eco resonando en el sitio, provocó que todas las miradas se dirigiesen hacia ella.

Se apartó. – _Perdón… No quise generar tanto alboroto. _– Carraspeó. - _¿Quiénes son estas personas?¿Y que son todas esas cosas?_

Sonrió dejando a Perez en el suelo. – _Esta gente son mis colaboradores._ – Indicó con el dedo que le hicieran entrega de un papel. – _Y estas son las nuevas pautas._

_¿Nuevas pautas?_ – Consultó Lucy. - _¿A que nos referimos con nuevas pautas?_

_A un cambio de aire. _– Carraspeó. – _La presentación fue un desastre._

_Yo creo que sonamos bien._ – Indicó Brittany.

_¡Con sonar bien no alcanza!_ – Gritó callando cualquier tipo de comentario en contra de sus creencias. – _Tienen que transmitir, hacer vibrar al público… ¡Qué sientan lo que cantan!_

_Es difícil hacerle sentir algo a miles de camioneros._ – Replicó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

_Dejando de lado el ataque racista por parte de la rubia con mechones de oro…_ - Inició Santana observándola de reojo. – _Estoy de acuerdo que el público no era el más acorde para el tipo de música que intentamos imponer._ – Se acercó con intenciones confusas. – _Por lo que considero que Rachel debería dar un paso al costado y dejarme el mando a mí._

_¡No se trata de quien encabeza sista! –_ Gritó la skater de fondo.

_Brittany._ – Irrumpió Sugar. – _Recorda la regla numero uno._

Resopló. – _No se trata de quien es la que lleva el grupo a la cima… Se trata de que todas encontremos el rumbo a esto._ – Frunció el ceño. - _¡Esos sitios no son para nosotras!_

_Estoy de acuerdo._ – Musitó Lucy.

_Ignoremos a las rubias descerebradas._ – Sonrió la latina hacia la única persona que importaba. – _Quiero que cantemos temas compuestos por mí. _– Exigió.

_Rachel… Decí algo._ – Susurró la rubia.

De pie a un costado, a pocos metros de distancia, solo podía ver en las pupilas de Lucy esa desesperación porque parase el monólogo latino. Veía en esos ojos, sin querer, tanta confianza en su persona que solo deseaba perderse una y otra vez.

Boqueaba sin poder hilar una frase.

_¡Yo creo que Rachel compone muy buenos temas! _– Finalmente agregó ante el mutismo por su parte – _No considero acertado hacer un cambio de voz principal, ni de compositora. _– Desafió esa mirada asesina.

_¿Alguien pidió tu opinión? –_ Arremetió.

_Soy parte del grupo. _– Elevó las cejas. – _Tengo el mismo derecho que vos de opinar, sumado que mis comentarios son más productivos que los tuyos._ _Yo no considero este cambio de look que nos hicieron… ¿Y qué? _– No esperó respuesta. – _No me estoy quejando._

_A decir verdad… Si lo haces._ – Masculló Brittany.

_¿De qué lado estás?_ – La fulminó con la mirada.

_Del tuyo… Pero…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Pero nada._ – Volvió su atención a Santana. – _Que quede en claro la posición que ocupa cada una en este grupo._ – El dedo índice la señalaba con ímpetu.

_Santana no está tan equivocada._ – Expresó Sugar conservando la sonrisa. _– Haremos un cambio en el estilo de la música, letra y cantante. _– Aplaudió. - _¡Lucy!_ – Gritó sobresaltándola. – _Vos serás nuestra arma secreta_

_¿QUÉ?_ – Gritaron a la par.

_Esto es una broma de mal gusto, ¿cierto? _– Rió para sí misma. - _¿Qué hiciste para conseguir el protagonismo?_ – Transformó la mueca de forma inmediata.

_¿Qué estás insinuando, Santana? _– Hizo una pausa. _– Yo no hago trabajos sucios… No sé lo que podes llegar a estar acostumbrada vos._ – Rió ante la ocurrencia. – _Si es tu forma de manejarte en la vida, no la critico._

_¿Me estás llamando puta?_ – Indagó directamente.

_Si._ – Respondió de igual modo.

_¿Vos, me estás llamando puta a mí? _– Señaló a Lucy para luego señalarse ella misma. - _¿Vos? ¿Así vestida?_ – Generó una carcajada aislada. _– Por favor…_

La frente de Rachel se dejó caer sobre el micrófono generando un nuevo estruendo que acaparó todas las miradas y aplacó la ira sin siquiera planearlo.

_¡Ves!_ – Gritó Santana. _- ¡Hasta Rachel se queja de esta injusticia!_

_Yo no me queje…_ - Resopló. – _Si estoy así es porque estoy saturada de escucharlas pelear. _– Cerró los parpados. – _Tengo frío, hambre, con este corsé inclusive me cuesta respirar, me duelen los pies con estas botas odiosas… Creo que estoy empezando a padecer algún tipo de hipotermia o quién sabe qué enfermedad pueda ser, pero veo nublado, tengo nauseas y cansancio._ – Suspiró. - _Que cante ella… Inclusive Perez, me da igual… ¡Pero que cante alguien!_ – Concluyó con un grito elevando la vista hacia todas.

_Viendo y considerando que todas están de acuerdo, Perez pasara a hacer entrega del tema que compuse para que canten._ – Colocó lo mencionado sobre el lomo del can. - _¡Vaya mi pequeño!_ – Indicó con un chasquido.

Lo mencionado por Sugar se cumplía a la perfección. Perez pasaba por al lado de cada una haciendo la pausa necesaria para que todas pudiesen tomar una copia del tema. Al notar cómo se hacían con él, generaba un ladrido que indicaba el nuevo camino a recorrer.

_Como si fuese poco, me tengo que agachar para agarrar un papel de un perro secretario…_ - Resopló la rubia, sobresaltándose al oírlo chillar.

_Debe haber un error… Mi nombre no figura._ – Expresó la latina releyendo el tema por encima. - _¿Yo no canto?_

_No._ – Sonrió Sugar. – _Vos iras al fondo junto con Brittany. –_ Indicó con la mano que obedeciera. _– Cada cual vaya ocupando el sitio que le indico._ – Volvió a sujetar el megáfono. - _¡BRITTANY! _

Se encogió ante el estruendo. _– Voy a hacerle tragar cada brillo de ese maldito altavoz… _- Suspiró con odio.

Santana le regaló una mirada, para su sorpresa, de compresión. – _Yo podría ayudarte con las plumas._

_¡RACHEL!_ – Notó su mirada. – _¡COMPARTÍ MICROFONO CON LUCY!_

_¿Por qué?_ – Abrió los ojos. – _Si hay dos._

_¡PORQUÉ LO DIGO YO!_ – Retiró el artefacto de los labios. – _Jack… ¿Serías tan amable de colocar ese soporte donde está la batería?_ – Sonrió hacia uno de los grandotes, quien obedeció de forma inmediata.

La morocha caminó hacia Lucy dubitativamente. Sentir ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo le generaba una parálisis interna notable inclusive para una persona no vidente. Humedeció los labios intentando serenarse pero de nada servía.

Sus miradas conectaron como tantas veces, acoplándose de forma armónica.

_¿No pensás decir nada?_ – Susurró ante el rostro de disgusto que portaba la rubia.

_¿Para?_ – Elevó un hombro. - _¿De qué sirve?_

Como si estuviese sometida a una realidad ya preestablecida, Lucy comenzaba a tocar el ritmo que ese aparato ante ellas transmitía. Uno de esos hombres que se encontraban compartiendo el ambiente sin siquiera hablar, lo había prendido para que el mismo les indicara la melodía. Brittany sumaba la batería, imponiéndose.

**Lucy**

_Hurry baby and turn the nob_

(Date prisa cariño y gira la perilla)

_You don't know you've got me 'til I'm gone_

(No sabes que me tenés hasta que me perdés)

_Shut my eyes in, count to ten_

(Cerra mis ojos y conta hasta diez)

La morocha miraba como Lucy se lucia con ese aspecto rebelde que tan sensual le quedaba. Sentía como la fuerza transmitida por las pupilas verdes le indicaba que era el turno de realizar los coros.

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Do it again, just do it again_

(Hacelo de nuevo, solo hacelo de nuevo)

_¡LUCY!_ – Gritó Sugar dando indicaciones con el megáfono. _– ¡SE MAS PERRA!_

**Lucy**

_Turn my nails in and turn the key_

(Hundí mis uñas y di vuelta la llave)

_Stupid boy, if you ever really looked at me?_

(Estúpido chico, ¿Nunca me viste realmente?)

_Kick my lock in, you will see_

(Elije la cerradura y verás)

_¡RACHEL! ¡ES TU TURNO!_ – Agregó moviéndose al compás del ritmo. _– ¡HACE QUE ME CREA TU PERSONAJE!_

**Rachel**

_Come on baby, come on baby!_

(Vamos cariño, ¡Vamos cariño!)

**Lucy**

_'Cause all I am is a blonde rebellion_

(Porque todo lo que soy es una rebelión rubia)

_Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone_

(No te dañaré pero quizás dañe a alguien)

_Break you down 'till you're begging me to oh, oh, oh_

(Rompiéndote hasta que me supliques, oh, oh, oh)

**Brittany**

_One, two, three, shout!_

(Uno, dos, tres, ¡Grita!)

Ashley bailaba entre Santana y Brittany. La latina comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba ante la presencia de ese ser revoloteándole alrededor. Realizaba unos cuantos aspavientos con el bajo buscando que 'accidentalmente' uno de esos movimientos impactara contra el cráneo de la bailarina provocándole una muerte segura y, de ser posible, en el acto.

En ese odio interno que estaba conteniendo, dicha acción sería lo único que la haría feliz.

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Whoa oh oh oh, _

_Whoa oh oh oh_

**Lucy**

_You don't know me 'till you see me cry_

(No me conoces hasta que me veas llorar)

_You don't own me, want it 'till the day that we die_

(No soy tuya hasta el día en que morimos)

_You don't notice that I'd drop for you_

(No te das cuenta de que lo intento por ti)

**Rachel**

_Only you, it's only you_

(Solo vos, sos solo vos)

**Lucy**

_'Cause all I am is a blonde rebellion_

(Porque todo lo que soy es una rebelión rubia)

_Won't hurt you, but I might hurt someone_

(No te dañaré pero quizás dañe a alguien)

_Break you down 'till you're begging me to oh, oh, oh_

(Rompiéndote hasta que me supliques, oh, oh, oh)

_¡BRITTANY! _– Señaló con el dedo. – _¡GRITÁ!_

**Brittany**

_One, two, three, shout!_

(Uno, dos, tres, ¡Grita!)

_¡RACHEL, ACERCATE MÁS A LUCY!_ – Exigió. - _¡MÁS A LA DERECHA, QUE LA GENTE CREA QUE VAN A BESARSE!_

Obedeció acercando los labios al micrófono en el cual los rozagantes de la rubia ya se encontraban situados. Podía sentir su respiración o a lo mejor la reserva de oxígeno se le había acabado y el corsé le estaba proporcionando cierta sucesión de delirios antes de una muerte instantánea.

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Whoa oh oh oh, _

_Whoa oh oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh oh, _

_Whoa oh oh_

Esa boca moviéndose era su perdición y cada sonido orgásmico que pudiese salir de los labios, generaba dentro suyo una sensación inexplicable.

Sensación que se veía destrozada a causa de un megáfono que encabezaba su lista negra.

_¡RACHEL, HACEME DESEARTE!_ – Se mostraba firme tras cada exigencia.

Si había una mujer que rogaba no la deseara, esa era Sugar.

**Rachel**

_Come baby, come baby, come baby, come_

(Ven cariño, ven cariño, ven cariño, ven)

_Jump baby, jump baby, jump baby, jump_

(Salta cariño, salta cariño, salta cariño, salta)

_Run baby, run baby, run baby, run_

(Corre cariño, corre cariño, corre cariño, corre)

_Come baby, come ba.._

(Ven cariño, ven cari…)

El bullicio producido por el amplificador estrellándose contra el suelo, derivó en una suspensión inmediata de aquel ensayo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la presunta culpable. Santana.

_¡Este ensayo es una porquería!¿La canción la escribió una guardería o un grupo de inadaptados? _– Apreció como la bailarina seguía rodeándola. - _¿POR QUÉ CARAJO CAMPANILLA ME REVOLOTEA TODO EL TIEMPO ALREDEDOR?_ – Gritó, espantándola con las manos. - _¡No soy tu Peter Pan y ya terminó la jodida canción!_ – Efectuó un empujón sobre el escuálido cuerpo.

_¡Controla la ira Hulk!_ – Criticó Brittany situándose de pie.

_¿Es necesario que patees todo?_ – Recriminó Lucy dejando de lado el micrófono. - _¡Esos modismos de mierda que tenés!_

_¿Qué problema tenés conmigo rubia idiota? –_ Se acercó prepotentemente.

_¡Vos en tu totalidad sos mi problema!_ – Chilló sin retroceder siquiera un paso. – _Vos y tu forma de hablar, vos y tu manera de dirigirte hacia la gente._ – Enumeró sin éxito.

_¿Yo soy tu problema?_ – Abrió la boca completamente, sintiendo como la mano de Rachel la apartaba. - _¡No te metas Rachel!_

_¡Sí, me meto!_ – La desplazó como dificultad. – _También formo parte de esta banda y todas estas peleas me están saturando. _– Rápidamente descendió el torso para desabotonarse las botas. – _¡Y ESTAS BOTAS ME TIENEN HARTA TAMBIÉN! –_ Gruñó para sí misma, retirándolas.

_Me gusta la energía que hay en este ambiente._ – Indicó Sugar sonriendo de lado a lado. - _¡Me gusta que canalicen las frustraciones con ataques de ira!_ – Realizó una seña para uno de los hombres. _– Por eso, creo que es el mejor momento para que vean esto. _

Sin titubear y de forma automática como si se manejase a control remoto, desprendió el lienzo que se encontraba entre sus manos. Dejó que una gigantogafría se mostrase provocando un shock en todas, a excepción de Sugar, quien al parecer se encontraba fascinada ante algo tan básico.

_¡Taran!_ – Señaló. - _¿Qué les parece?_ – Consultó sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿Qué es esto?_ – Preguntó Rachel algo confusa.

_La sesión que realizaron ayer._ – Se situó frente a la misma. – _Será el póster de la próxima presentación que hará la banda. _

_¿El póster? –_ Repitió la morocha como si tuviese problemas de comprensión. – _Pero no se nos ven las caras…_

_Mejor, sista._ – Indicó Brittany.

_Eso fue algo que solicitó Lucy y se suponía que todas estábamos de acuerdo._ – Santana volteó hacia la rubia. - _¿Algo por decir, Margaret?_

Negó con el rostro. _– No, me hago cargo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _No quiero que se me vincule con ese aspecto de puta por lo que negocié que solo se vean nuestras piernas_. _¿Les gusta lo que ven?_ – Abrió los ojos por completo. – _Porque a mí me parece un desastre._

_Sinceramente no entiendo de qué te quejas Lucy._ – Santana generó una mueca con los labios. – _Tenés la parte central del póster, estás increíble con esa pollera y encima cantas un tema. _– Humedeció el labio inferior. - _¿Cuál es tu problema? Porque si vamos a quejarnos por estupideces podría empezar a decir lo que considero importante._

_¿Es necesario este escándalo?_ – Irrumpió Rachel ante el mutismo del resto.

_¡Claro que lo es!_ – Chilló la latina. – _Estoy cansada de oír a esta con aspecto de actriz porno asiática quejándose todo el bendito día._ – Resopló. - _¡Encima le dan temas!_

_¿Vos estás cansada de escucharme a mí?_ – Rió absorta. - ¡_Estoy indignada! Es lógico que me queje._ – Giró hacia Sugar. – _Me siento ultrajada, querida por mi cuerpo…_ - Observó hacia la morocha, quien se mantenía al margen. – _Además, ese corsé que le pusieron a Rachel…_

_No busques cómplices en esta pelotudes que estás imponiendo. _– Buscó un cigarro con énfasis dentro del bolso. _– A mi me dijeron que sería la segunda voz… ¿Y qué hago?_ – Lo situó entre los labios. _– Solo tengo que soportar como una descerebrada me revolotea por alrededor, mientras visto estas zapatillas poco sexys y como si fuese poco… ¡En ese puto póster solo se me ven los tobillos!_ – Lo prendió e inhaló profundamente. Exhaló el humo con sutileza. _– Necesitaba este cigarrillo._ – Murmuró para sí misma.

_Soy alérgica al humo._ – Indicó Rachel en un susurro.

_Me tiene sin cuidado._ – La observó de reojo. _– A lo mejor así gano algo de valor en esta banda de cuarta._ – Elevó las cejas. – _La rubia frígida tiene más protagonismo que yo._

_¿Y eso te hace sentir menos?_ – Atacó Lucy. - _¿O acaso te hace sentir más fracasada?_

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Frunció el entrecejo. – _Mirame y repetímelo a los ojos si sos capaz._

_Fra-ca-sa-da…_ - Balbuceó deletreándolo y mirándola fijamente.

_¡TE MATO! _– Elevó el tono abalanzándose sobre ella.

_¡Para!_ – Gritó la morocha interponiéndose. _- ¡Brittany!_ – Se dirigió hacia ella con desesperación.

La skater sin dudar se sumó a ese intento fallido por frenar el ataque de Santana hacia Lucy. Mujer que se mostraba segura de su supuesta integridad física cuando ni era consciente contra quien se enfrentaba.

Pelea que se veía consumada antes de empezar por brazos indefensos en busca de una paz inexistente.

Paz imposible de alcanzar.

_¡SUELTENME!_ – Gritó Santana. – _Te voy a hacer tragar uno por uno el cuadrille de esa pollera._ – Señaló con el dedo índice y el rostro desencajado.

_¡Calmate un poco!_ – Exigió Brittany aún intentando contenerla.

_No me calmo una mierda._ – Realizó un nuevo forcejo. – _Esa estúpida va a saber cómo se maneja la gente de Lima __Heights._

_Por Dios San…_ - Masculló Rachel sin aliento. – _Estamos tratando de encontrar felicidad en esto que proyectamos, que disfrutemos de lo que hacemos._

_¿Felicidad?_ – Rió irónicamente. – _¡No me hagas reír Rachel! Felicidad es eso que llega cuando ella se va._

Ese forcejo constante estaba venciendo la débil resistencia por parte de la skater y la morocha. El intento por calmar las aguas comenzaba a menguar y el silencio por parte de Lucy no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Era un regalo que ahora mismo no era bien recibido.

Aún con la guitarra eléctrica colgando de uno de sus hombros, suspiraba acumulando intentos fallidos en su interior. Estaba saturada de toda la situación que vivía y su paciencia se estaba colmando por completo.

Ya pesaba más la rabia que el silencio.

La disputa en la que se encontraban Santana, Rachel y Brittany se vio abatida por un golpe posterior a ellas. Con rapidez, voltearon hacia el mismo y se encontraron con una Lucy desconocida.

Había dejado que el instrumento se estrellase contra el suelo y al acaparar la atención de los presentes, los fulminaba con un mirar peculiar. Sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban como la morocha solía conocer, aquello no era paz sino ira. Dura e incontrolable ira.

_¿Querían una rebelión rubia?_ – Cuestionó hacia todos, inclusive hacia esas personas que parecían más decorado que otra cosa. _– Bueno… ¡Acá la tienen!_

Sin más, dio paso a que su figura desapareciese al traspasar la puerta.

* * *

Se que algunas quieren que Lucy y Santana tengan la relación que tenían Quinn y Santana, pero de momento el ritmo del fic me pide esto.

Por cierto... Esta banda va para la mierda.

¿Nos leemos el miércoles?

¡Good life sistas!

Pd: Recuerden que en tumblr pueden escuchar los temas.

Particularmente lo recomiendo, así se imaginan mejor las situaciones.

/alzatuvozfanfic


	20. Where did Jesus go?

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**20. **Where did Jesus go?

Sábado 21 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_Necesito saber con urgencia que dotes escondes para conseguir lo que querés._ – Indagó una efusiva Santana adentrándose en el camerino.

La mano derecha de Rachel detuvo el movimiento efectuado sobre las pestañas. - _¿Dotes de qué?_ – Frunció el ceño, observándola a través del reflejo. - _¿Qué se supone que conseguí?_

_¡Lo que te pedí!_ – Sonrió y sin previo aviso situó un beso en su frente.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron a la par perdiéndose en esa actitud extraña por parte de la latina. Paralizada en dicha acción, seguía con su mirar cada movimiento efectuado.

_¿Qué te pasa Santana?_ – Consultó pausadamente. - _¿A qué se debe este trato tan amable de tu parte?_

_Convenciste a Margaret para que me deje cantar mi tema._ – Incrementó la sonrisa.

_Yo no convencí a nadie._ – Finiquitó recobrando la acción irrumpida.

_¿A no?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Y qué le pasó entonces?_

_¿Por qué debería saberlo?_ – Sonó indiferente.

_¿Estás jugando conmigo maldita gnoma?_ – Amenazó con el dedo índice. - _¡Porque corriste tras ella después de ese ensayo mediocre!_

_No corrí detrás de nadie. _– Suspiró. _- ¿Sabes que Santana?_ – Volteó hacia ella, cerrando pesadamente los parpados. - _Estoy intentando prepararme correctamente para salir a cantar, como habrás escuchado tenemos diez minutos… Bueno, ¡Teníamos! Porque como que siga perdiendo el tiempo con vos, seguramente ya queden cinco._ – Volvió a su postura.

Las palmas de la latina se situaron sobre el pecho. _– Tu agresividad me abruma._ – Mordió el labio inferior. _– Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho con esa mujer en la azotea, te lo agradezco. _– Volvió el rostro sobre el hombro antes de retirarse. – _Y sentite privilegiada porque a nadie le agradezco nada._

Observó el espejo frente a ella. Las pupilas de Rachel se encontraban consigo misma y le entregaban el reflejo de la mujer que anhelaba ser.

Esa segura y convencida de sus acciones.

A lo mejor, la agradecida debía ser ella y no Santana. Agradecida, esta vez, por el encuentro sincero que había compartido con la mujer que sentía aún como propia.

**Flashback: ****martes 17 de marzo de 2015.**

No entendía muy bien porque se encontraba corriendo detrás de alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Si, la veía, pero no la conocía como quisiera. Un misterio más en ella.

Otro interrogante.

Rachel solo podía focalizarse en seguir los pasos de la rubia, escaleras arriba. Luego de colocarse un jogging que cubriese la parte inferior de su cuerpo que aquel corsé dejaba al descubierto, se daba a una persecución falsa de una presa que desconocía serlo. Al pasar, con algo de desesperación, sujetó una manta que sirviese de abrigo al igual que un sweater que terminase de cobijarla.

Con un resto de aire subió los últimos escalones presentes. Su vista se alzó y solo pudo ver ante ella una puerta de metal que tantos recuerdos le traía. Estaba teniendo acceso a una azotea. No cabían dudas.

La abrió con desesperación sin entender conscientemente el motivo de tal ansiedad. Solo se dejaba guiar por instintos e impulsos. Y allí estaba, afrontando fantasmas que la asechaban hacia años y enfrentando a la mujer que creía amar pero en realidad desconocía.

Su vida le había servido para morirse, y esa misma muerte le enseñó que hay que vivir.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia lo único que llamaba la atención en esa sombría terraza._ - ¡No lo hagas! – _Se precipitó a decir. - _Por favor… No te tires. – _Se encontraba agitada, mezcla de desesperación, recuerdo y ansiedad._ - La vida tiene mucho más sentido del que podes llegar a ver ahora mismo…_

Lucy volteó hacia la voz que irrumpía su soledad. - _¿Lo tiene?_ – Frunció el entrecejo. - _Igualmente no pensaba tirarme, así que quedate tranquila. _

Sintió como lentamente el aire comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia sus pulmones sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Para Rachel, la vida era una colección de recuerdos pero nada como a ella recordaba tan bien. Verla gesticular, apreciar como el viento impactaba sobre su rostro, le traía millones de ellos de forma repentina.

_Entonces…_ - Carraspeó indecisa. Quería acercarse, pero lo veía un tanto inusual. - _¿Qué haces ahí sentada? _

Se decantó por la acción que menos la expusiera.

Esperar.

Tantos años lo había hecho, que aguardar unos minutos más hasta encontrar la señal que le indicase que debía acercarse no modificarían en lo absoluto su posición.

La rubia, por su parte, volvió la vista al abismo ante ella._ - Necesitaba aire, escuchar a los pájaros… Escucharme a mí misma. – _Suspiró. - _Necesitaba algo de paz._

Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba para saberse bienvenida.

Lucy se abría ante oídos dispuestos a escucharla. Las piernas de Rachel se movían hacia ese cuerpo inerte en aquella medianera. Solo podía verla y sentirse atraída como si de una fuerza ajena a ella misma se tratase.

Estaba unida a esa mujer como por un imán.

_Te…_- Titubeó, más por los nervios que por el frío. - _Te traje esta manta… _- Indicó con la mano, extendiéndola de un brazo a otro. - _No quería que sufrieras alguna especie de hipotermia, si es que existen distintos tipos… - _Situó la misma sobre los hombros de la rubia, quien le regaló una mirada.

El reflejo del sol le daba a los ojos de Lucy una profundidad extraña dejándole entrever, a través de las pupilas, que Quinn jamás había dejado de existir.

Ella la hacía vivir.

Tosió, recobrando la noción de espacio y tiempo._ - Da igual, creo que tendría que haber traído algo para tus piernas. _– Las observó. - _Aunque pensándolo bien la gente que pasa debajo debe estar muy contenta de que me haya olvidado. _– Una carcajada la interrumpió. -_ ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?_

_Como le das tantas vueltas a algo tan simple… _- La observó de reojo sujetando la manta situada en la espalda con ambas manos. - _Gracias, por la manta, por seguirme... Pero tampoco era necesario._

_¿Es una indirecta de que querés estar sola? ¿Estoy invadiendo tu privacidad? – _Desvió la mirada._ - No quiero molestar… Tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una metida…_

_Rachel… - _Sonrió. - _Tranquila, no me molestas, todo lo contrario. – _Suspiró estipulando una pausa. _- Me hace falta reír de vez en cuando._

Ese mirar se sumaba a la piel blanca que resaltaba aún más en contraste con el ambiente puro que compartían. Los rayos impactaban contra aquel rostro que consideraba perfecto, haciéndola entender que esa mujer ante ella era la belleza y pureza personificada.

_¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? – _Elevó las cejas. -_ Con lo que sea…_

El juego había comenzado y ella contaba con todas las cartas. Solo debía jugarlas adecuadamente e internarse en el misterio que Lucy le generaba.

_No sé. _– Generó una mueca con los labios. - _Llevo varios años difíciles, con problemas familiares de todo tipo… Tengo días mejores que otros y acepte pertenecer a esta banda para intentar olvidarlos. – _Situó las manos debajo de los muslos. - _O al menos taparlos momentáneamente._

Entendió dicho movimiento como una relajación de su parte. Se encontraba cómoda con su presencia y el ambiente era realmente ameno. No veía porque seguir tensionada.

Dejó que los codos se apoyaran sobre la medianera y entrelazó los dedos entre sí. - _¿Problemas con solución?_

_Si tuviesen solución no serian problemas ¿No? _– Sonrió pícaramente. - _Pero no, no la tienen._

Sabía que, en otras condiciones, la habría encontrado perturbadoramente atractiva pero dada la situación actual lo que podría haber sido un gran impacto había dejado lugar al simple halago estético y visual.

Era hermosa. Por fuera, pero sobretodo por dentro.

_No sé qué decirte…_- Susurró.

_No me digas nada. _– Dirigió la vista al frente. - _No es algo que me preocupe demasiado tampoco… Después de todo solo son puertas en mi vida. _– Volvió a focalizarse en Rachel. - _Trato de ser positiva… Ver las cosas con positivismo, pero a la vez con realismo._

Se fundió en esas pupilas verdes. - _Creo que hace años vengo abriendo esas puertas que mencionas y ninguna me lleva a nada seguro… Es como si en realidad escapara a lo que me hace mal._

_¿Escaparte? _– Humedeció los labios. - _¿De qué modo?_

_Desconecto… Con la música, con lo que me haga bien. _– Movió las manos intensificando la explicación. - _Trato de despejarme de cualquier problema que pueda tener y sumo factores que puedan hacer que este mejor._

Resopló. - _A veces, simplemente, no es tan fácil._

Soplido que generó un suspiro en Rachel.

Sin que Lucy fuese capaz de saberlo, la morocha le regalaba cada exhalación emanada desde lo más profundo de su alma. Era la potencia de su voz, los pies con que caminaba cada día, sus ganas de reír e inclusive ese adiós que jamás aprendió a decir.

_Nada es fácil. _– Irrumpió en el silencio. - _Pero cuando algo pasa y se instala en uno, no queda otra salida que afrontarlo… Siempre una solución se va a encontrar. _

_Eso hice toda mi vida…_ _Resistir. _– Su cuerpo se mostraba ofuscado pero una risilla la sacó de si misma. - _ ¿Y esa risa? ¿A qué se debe?_

_Me generaste un sentimiento adverso con respecto a tu persona… _- Notó el rostro inequívoco de Lucy. - _Me explico, te veo demasiado segura de tus decisiones y cada paso que das lo análisis de forma admirable… Sin embargo, ahora mismo en esta azotea, te siento frágil. – _Tragó saliva. - _Deja, no me hagas caso… No soy nadie para decir eso de vos._

_No, no lo sos. _– Afirmó, sintiendo la sorpresa de Rachel plasmada en cada músculo del rostro. - _Pero sin ser nadie, te tomaste más tiempo que cualquiera en apreciarme. _– Suspiró. - _Supongo que gracias._

_El amor no se agradece, se merece… _- Susurró de manera inaudible.

La miró. - _¿Qué dijiste?_

Dudó nerviosamente a la espera de una ocurrencia que no la dejase en evidencia. - _Que debes encontrar ese cable a tierra._

_Te aseguro que lo hago. – _Volvió la vista hacia delante. -_ Mi bicicleta es un gran eje._

_¿La averiada? _

_La misma. – _Sonrió para sí misma. - _Me acompañó en muchos momentos importantes para mí. _– Hizo una pausa. - _Andar siempre me ayudó a despejarme… Hacer varios largos viajes en ella donde mi mente solo podía compenetrarse con la música que sonaba por mis auriculares._

_Hablas de vos como si tu vida estuviese colmada de problemas. _– Indagó con cautela.

_Por desgracia… O por suerte, lo está. _– Cerró los parpados. - _Supongo que eso me llevó a saber salir de los problemas y volverme más fuerte ante las trabas que la misma te estipula._

Rachel observó la seriedad con que Lucy explicaba sus sentimientos. - _Sonás madura. _

_¡No exageres y no te burles! – _Golpeó el hombro con delicadeza. - _Tal vez lo soy… Tal vez no._

_¡Ey! – _Se sujetó el sector atacado. - _Te entiendo… Juro que sé de lo que hablas._

Mordió el labio inferior y meció el rostro a la vez que la mirada se perdía en el movimiento inquieto de los pies. - _Solo intento no tomarme las cosas demasiado en serio y pensar que todo este largo camino que se hace, que es la vida misma, junto a los baches que podes encontrar no son más que simples experiencias. _– Levantó la vista y la observó fijo. - _¿Sabes qué?_

Negó con el rostro. - _No… ¿Qué?_

_Soy una persona reservada… Demasiado diría yo. _– Elevó una ceja, junto a una mueca en la comisura de los labios. - _Creo que hay cosas que inclusive ni con Elena hablo con esta fluidez, por lo que me resulta algo extraño hablar con vos de este modo… De mis sentimientos, sensaciones, emociones y circunstancias de la vida. –_ Humedeció los labios. - _Soy muy cerrada y es extraño. _– Se reincorporó sorpresivamente. -_ ¡Extraño no quiere decir que sea malo! No quiero que lo tomes como eso, solo que no es algo que haga habitualmente… Es como cruzar unas cuantas barreras que yo misma me generé. – _Se interrumpió. - _Creo que no me estoy explicando del todo bien._

_Te explicas perfectamente. _– Se apresuró a decir. - _Considero que el no conocerme puede llevar a que te sientas cómoda conmigo. _– Sonrió efímeramente. - _Y te entiendo… Te entiendo perfectamente porque la vida me llevo a que sea igual. – _Rachel presionó el pecho como si realmente estuviese sintiéndolo. - _A la hora de elegir en quien confiar, siempre recurro a mí misma._

_No te veo de ese modo. _– Lucy devolvió la sonrisa.

_Las apariencias pueden engañar. _– Desvió el rostro sabiéndose ruborizada. - _No me gusta mostrarme débil… Ya con saberme de ese modo es más que suficiente. – _Abrió las manos, gesticulando lo dicho. - _Es como si le enseñaras al mundo tu lado vulnerable._

Afirmó para sí misma como si la entendiera. - _Es curioso… Supongo que el desconocido no te juzga… Por lo que cuando me siento atacada o juzgada es el momento en que más me encierro en mi misma. _– Rió, evocando un recuerdo. - _Como una maldita tortuga._

Rachel recobró la postura erguida y sin pensarlo demasiado se sentó a su lado. Los ojos de Lucy observaron dicho acto.

_Aunque te conociera, no te juzgaría… Y también considero que las tortugas son adorables. _– Frotó las manos. - _¿Acuáticas o terrestres?_

Frunció el ceño sintiendo los ojos color avellana invadiéndola. - _¡No lo sé! – _Dejó escapar una carcajada. - _¿En que cambia? Tortugas en general._

_Era simplemente para conocerte un poco mejor. – _Juntó los labios y los movió de un lado a otro. _¿Un color?_

_¿Qué? _– Abrió la boca confusa.

_Decime un color. – _Insistió con cada músculo del rostro.

Lucy generó una mueca confusa. - _No sé… Cualquiera._

_Cualquiera no es un color. _– Chilló entremedio de una risa sonora. - _¡Dale! _

_¡Qué sé yo!_ – Se acopló a la carcajada. - _No me puse a pensarlo._

_Hacelo._

_Morado. _– Respondió apresuradamente. - _¿Por qué?_

_Te dije que solo quería conocerte mejor. _– Elevó las cejas generando misterio en la rubia. - _Tu turno._

_¿Mi turno de qué? _

Se sentía perdida en un mundo que corría alrededor suyo. Estaba junto a Rachel en aquella azotea y sin saber cómo se encontraba contándole detalles de su vida y gustos. A lo mejor sería por la insistencia de sus palabras o la perseverancia de su mirada.

No podía determinarlo, pero la determinación que utilizaba a la hora de expresarse le generaba una desconfiada confianza.

_De preguntar. _– Elevó el mentón, incentivándola a hacerlo.

_Ya pregunte. _– Sonrió sumándose a ese juego que desconocía. - _'¿Por qué?' Esa es mi pregunta._

Rachel observó hacia el frente mostrándose indiferente. - _Entonces ya la respondí._

_Entonces… Sería tu turno nuevamente. _– Buscó la mirada de la morocha.

_¿Una virtud?_ – La observó repentinamente.

Pensó por un instante. - _Sinceridad. _

Nuevamente el silencio daba paso al piar de las aves, quienes eran los únicos testigos de esa situación en que dos extrañas se dejaban guiar por sus corazones en aquella montaña rusa de sensaciones.

_¿Qué? – _Indagó al sentir, persistentemente, la mirada de la morocha sobre ella.

_¿Otra vez? _– Rió a la vez que mecía a modo de negación. - _Es tu turno…_

Situó una mano sobre los labios para contener la carcajada. - _¡Perdón! _– Inhaló profundo. -_ Ehmmm… Esto me parece realmente absurdo Rachel, no sé que preguntar._

_¿Por qué? Yo lo considero muy divertido. – _Se acercó indiferentemente. - _¿No hay nada que te gustaría saber de mí?_

_¿Un lugar? – _Arrojó sin más

_Mi habitación._

_¿Tu habitación? – _Repitió descreída. - _¡Esa respuesta no tiene lógica!_

_¿Desde cuándo nos regimos por ella? – _No esperó respuesta. - _Sh… Mi turno. _– El dedo índice sobre los labios de Rachel le indicaba que debía guardar silencio. - _¿Un defecto?_

_Supongo que sinceridad también._

Abrió las manos a la par. - _Eso tampoco tendría lógica._

_¿No era que no nos regíamos por ella? – _Contuvo la risilla. - _Es mi turno de hablar, tu turno de guardar silencio. _– Señaló con el dedo índice. - _¿Un animal? No vale decir tortugas._

_No sabía que contábamos con reglas. _– Debatió internamente por un momento. – _Caballo… Y considero que lo que realizan en el Central Park con ellos es una atrocidad. _– Notó el rostro desencajado de Lucy. - _¿Me desvié del tema?_

_Un poco… Pero me gusta escucharte._

Rachel carraspeó evitando atorarse con su propia saliva. Sentía cada extremidad venciéndose como si de una baja de presión se tratase. Estar ahí, con ella, ya era un sueño hecho realidad y escuchar cada palabra que escapaba de esos labios lo confirmaba.

_¿Cómo te describirías en una sola palabra? _– Buscó evitar que se notara. - _No vale decir perfecta._

Aunque no todo lo que quisiese evitar así pudiese ser.

_Quedate tranquila, estoy lejos de serlo. _– Respondió sin hacer hincapié a lo que Rachel consideraba catastrófico. - _Contradictoria… Como mi vida._

_¿Por qué lo es?_

_¿No es mi turno?_ – Lucy sonrió complicemente.

_Es una pregunta ajena al juego._ – Se mostró seria. - _¿Por qué?_

_Por todo lo que sabemos y no entendemos de ella… Al igual que todo lo que no sabemos e, ilusamente, creemos entender. _– Elevó los hombros. -_ Así es la vida y así soy yo._

_¿Una incomprendida?_

_Un misterio. _– Corrigió.

Y ahí estaban conectando y acoplándose a través de las pupilas. Hablándose sin decir. Comprendiéndose sin conocerse. Siendo ellas mismas ante la otra.

Simplemente, dejándose ser sin temor a ser juzgadas.

_Yo considero que la gente no se toma el tiempo necesario para conocerte. _– Finalmente irrumpió.

Casi como si un impulso la gobernara, los labios de Rachel se movían sin control de los mismos. Expresaban lo que su interior sentía y debía retener.

Explayaba lo que tanto buscaba enterrar y esas pupilas verdes sobre ella significaban una sola cosa.

Incógnitas.

_¿Por qué tendrían que tomárselo? _– Consultó sin retirarle la mirada.

Inhaló y no pudo contener la mueca que se dibujaba en sus labios. - _Porque considero que lo vales._

_Rachel…_ - Humedeció el labio inferior. –_ Gracias. _– Dejó escapar tímidamente.

_¿Por qué? _– Indagó con el mismo tono de voz.

_Por perder el tiempo conmigo y sacarme unas cuantas sonrisas. _– Masculló en un hilo de voz.

_No creo que sea una pérdida del mismo, todo lo contrario. _– Suspiró. - _Pero bueno… Supongo que de nada._

Para Rachel se volvía inevitable la sonrisa de mujer realizada y satisfecha con los resultados que se le plasmaba en la totalidad del rostro. Sabía que aquello podía dejarla en evidencia pero ya nada importaba.

Solo Lucy, esa azotea y ella.

_¿Crees en Dios? _– Irrumpió la rubia de la nada misma.

_¿Es una pregunta del test? _– La observó desorientada. - _No soy católica… Soy judía._

_Eso te hace igual de creyente. _– Rió ante la respuesta.

_Lo sé. _– Devolvió la carcajada. - _Solo aclaraba. ¿A qué viene?_

Lucy recobró la seriedad de forma repentina. - _Quería saber si a vos también te había abandonado como a mí._

_Si... Hace cinco años ya de su abandono. _– Se fijó en ella, dándole intensidad a las palabras. - _Desde ese entonces empecé a creer más en mí que en él. _

**Fin del flashback.**

_¡Dos minutos y salimos!_ – Gritó Sugar desde un extremo del escenario.

La cabeza de las cuatro se elevó tratando de observarla y nuevamente se perdieron en esa ronda improvisada que habían generado. Por primera vez sus manos se juntaban en un grito que prometía ser alentador.

Esta vez la presentación debía salir bien.

_Callemos a estos mediocres_. – Expresó Santana penetrando con la mirada las pupilas de cada una.

_Un, dos, tres…_ - Susurró Brittany.

_¡Pretty Recklees!_ – Gritaron al unísono.

El grito se acopló con la presentación generada por el representante de ese nuevo bar de mala muerte al que asistían. El público no variaba en nada con el anterior, eran los mismos estilos, mismos aspectos pero diferentes sujetos.

Solo un factor difería. El apoyo total por parte de todas para con su compañera.

_Confío en vos._ – Expresó Lucy hacia Rachel antes de entonar las primeras notas.

**Rachel**

_I have to tell a tale about a girl who's so screwed_

(Tengo una historia que contar sobre una chica cuya alma se jodió)

_She was born into a life with everything to lose_

(Ella nació en una vida con todo para perder)

_Her father sold her to the trade when she was just a child_

(Su padre la vendió a la trata de personas cuando era apenas una niña)

_She was seventeen and never ever learned to smile_

(Tenía diecisiete y nunca jamás aprendió a sonreír)

La parada de la morocha frente al soporte del micrófono transmitía una seguridad poco común en ella. Una vez más, a su derecha se encontraba Lucy mientras a su izquierda se situaba Santana. Como siempre Brittany al fondo estipulaba la potencia del tema.

**Santana**

_She took a bullet and she blew out her brains_

(Recibió un balazo y su cerebro dejó de funcionar)

_She didn't say goodbye, she just went away_

(No se despidió, ella solo se fue)

_And now he's missing and he wish she was here_

(Y ahora él la extraña y desearía que estuviese acá)

_Her name is Angel and she had a bad year_

(Se llama Ángel y ella tuvo un mal año)

**Santana & Rachel**

_So you wanna call me the devil's advocate_

(Así que querés llamarme la abogada del diablo)

_But you don't know the half of it_

(Pero no conoces ni la mitad de esto)

_'Cuz I was raised to believe in miracles_

(Porque yo fui criada para creer en milagros)

_My life is so cold_

(Mi vida es tan fría)

**Rachel**

_Where did Jesus go? _

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

**Santana**

_He disappeared_

(Desapareció)

**Rachel**

_Where did Jesus go? _

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

**Santana**

_He disappeared_

(Desapareció)

**Rachel**

_What's the point of screaming out if no one gives a damn?_

(¿Cual es el punto de gritar si a nadie le importa un bledo?)

_What's the point of reaching out if no one lends a hand?_

(¿Qué sentido tiene acercarte si nadie te brinda una mano?)

_She had passed the point where there's nothing left to give_

(Había pasado al punto donde ya no tenía nada para dar)

_She was seventeen and never ever learned to live_

(Tenía diecisiete y nunca jamás aprendió a vivir)

**Santana**

_So you wanna call me the devil's advocate_

(Así que querés llamarme la abogada del diablo)

_But you don't know the half of it_

(Pero no conoces ni la mitad de esto)

_'Cuz I was raised to believe in miracles_

(Porque yo fui criada para creer en milagros)

_My life is so cold_

(Mi vida es tan fría)

**Santana & Rachel**

_Where did Jesus go? _

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

**Santana**

_He disappeared_

(Desapareció)

**Santana & Rachel**

_Where did Jesus go? _

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

**Santana**

_He disappeared_

(Desapareció)

Todo salía a la perfección, si bien el público se mantenía al margen de expresar algún tipo de sentimiento grato o no hacia la presentación que estaban brindando, al menos eran correctos a la hora de recibirlas.

Lucy sentía como las precarias luces del diminuto escenario disminuían y solo la que alumbraba a su persona permanecía encendida.

Era su turno.

**Lucy**

_She needed an angel to love_

(Ella necesitaba un ángel para amar)

_And no one sent her an angel_

(Y nadie le envió uno)

_She needed an angel to love her_

(Ella necesitaba un ángel que la amara)

_But no one sent her an angel_

(Pero nadie le envió uno)

_¡ACA TENES A TU ANGEL MAMITA! _– Gritó una voz proveniente del ser más desagradable del lugar, aunque aquel premio se disputase entre varios de los presentes, haciendo alusión a sus partes íntimas.

La mueca de asco generada por el rostro de Lucy, derivó en que la mirada de Santana se transformase en ira contenida al escucharlo y sacando provecho a que era su turno para cantar la siguiente estrofa explotó junto con el tema.

La batería rompía, saliendo de la sutileza brindada por la voz de la rubia para dar paso a una desaforada furia latina.

Un salto justo y preciso fue lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasase de ese escenario a la barra que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Pateando botellas a su andar, intentaba aplacar voces indeseables en el ambiente.

Imponía con su presencia y el modo de cantar.

**Santana**

_You wanna call me the devil's advocate_

(Querés llamarme la abogada del diablo)

_But you don't know the half of it_

(Pero no conoces ni la mitad de esto)

_I hate I was raised to believe in miracles_

(Odio haber sido criada para creer en milagros)

_'Cuz life is so cold_

(Porque la vida es tan fría)

El ceño fruncido junto a una mirada intensa, le indicaban a Rachel que debía seguir con la actuación como si nada ocurriese aunque miles de cristales volasen por doquier.

**Rachel**

_So you wanna call me the devil's advocate_

(Entonces querés llamarme la abogada del diablo)

_But you don't know the half of it_

(Pero no conoces ni la mitad de esto)

_I hate I was raised to believe in miracles_

(Odio haber sido criada para creer en milagros)

_'Cuz life is so cold_

(Porque la vida es tan fría)

**Santana & Rachel**

_Where did Jesus go? _

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

La latina volvía a ocupar el lugar correspondiente en el escenario, luego de dejar destrozos y a más de un enemigo detrás.

**Santana**

_He disappeared_

(Desapareció)

**Santana & Rachel**

_Where did Jesus go? _

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

_Where did Jesus go?_

(¿A dónde se fue Jesús?)

**Santana**

_He disappeared_

(Desapareció)

A la espera de aplausos que reconocieran el esfuerzo y sacrificio que llevaba estar en esa situación, solo podían percibir el silencio que la culminación generaba. Respiraban agitadamente y buscaban con desesperación que el acontecimiento anterior no fuese un presagio de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Diferentes factores derivaban en una idéntica recepción por parte del público. Público que sin dudas no era el adecuado para el estilo de música que querían imponer.

Una nueva evacuación por la puerta de servicio era lo más acertado.

* * *

Aw...

¿Nos leemos el Sabado?

PD: Este capi es solo para vos... Happy 4.M.


	21. Todas menos vos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**21. **Todas menos vos.

Domingo 22 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Sentía que la realidad la había abandonado. Hacía meses que no podía, no quería, seguir con esa vida que ella misma se estaba imponiendo. Esto era en lo que se había convertido, se desconocía y, aunque por momentos se adoraba, la mayor parte del tiempo también se odiaba. Tenía demasiadas vueltas alrededor de un objeto sin lados.

Descreía que ver a Lucy le hiciera algún tipo de bien.

Ya ni en el canto encontraba ese refugio capaz de abstraerla de todo. La había abandonado o, mejor dicho, ella había abandonado a la música.

Estaba sola, inclusive hablaba sola. Por momentos hasta sentía que la gente le estorbaba, que le molestaba.

Así es como se definía. Una mujer solitaria, sufriendo el dolor de cada personaje creado por su mente, escuchando sus voces e inclusive inventándoles su propia voz.

Ya no había lugar para la parte de ella misma que necesitaba ser para vivir. No era más esa mujer que necesitaba vivir para ser.

Esperaba que un día, un viento fuerte, pudiese traer hacia ella a esa añoranza de alguien que alguna vez logró ser y que, cuando ese día llegara, nunca más saliese de ella.

Son en instantes como esos cuando la voz de tu consciencia te hace entrever que, en rostros extraños, podés encontrar pedazos de vos misma que creías perdidos para siempre.

_Tina… - _Sacudió a la asiática.

Entreabrió los ojos y observó el reloj a un lado. - _Domingo siete de la mañana. – _Bostezó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro meciéndola. - _¿Te volviste completamente demente?_

_No dormí. _– Bufó dejándose caer a un lado de la cama.

_¿Qué? _– Indagó fregándose los ojos.

_Que no dormí. _– Observó cada movimiento con pasividad. - _Llegué hace unas horas y no puedo dormir… Necesito hablar con vos._

Frunció el entrecejo. - _¿Rachel estás drogada?_

Las manos de Tina se situaron sobre el rostro de la morocha, generando una apertura completa de uno de sus ojos con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

_¿QUE HACES? – _La retiró con un movimiento brusco. - _¡Soltame la cara! Y no, no estoy drogada._

_¿Ebria? _– Continuó con el interrogatorio.

_¡Tampoco! _– Chilló situándose de pie. - _Estoy con insomnio porque tengo angustia… Nada más._

_¿Angustia? _– Recobró una postura de noventa grados, aún en la cama. - _¿Fuiste acosada en ese bar que fuiste? _– Señaló con el dedo índice. - _Porque te recuerdo que te dije que era un sitio pelig…_

_Tina… _- Suspiró. - _No me pasó nada… Solo estoy agobiada y necesitó ahogar mis dudas, penas o lo que sea que tenga dando vueltas._

_Dame media hora para despertarme del todo y soy toda oídos. _– Dejó caer su espalda contra el colchón.

Sujetó el brazo de la asiática con violencia, volviéndola a la posición anterior. - _No tengo media hora._

_¿Estás apurada? _– Recriminó intentando conservar el correcto funcionamiento de su extremidad derecha.

_Estoy desesperada, que es muy diferente… _- Presionó con fuerza el pecho e intensificó lo dicho con la amplitud de ambos ojos. - _Y te aseguro que no es bueno que esté de ese modo._

_Bien… _- Se sentó semejante a un indio. - _Te escucho._

**Flashback: sábado 21 de marzo de 2015.**

_¡No quiero seguir en esta banda si ella está con nosotras! _– Gritó Lucy pateando la puerta de emergencia que daba al callejón.

Una a una, iban saliendo de aquel lugar donde se encontraban brindando la actuación. Nuevamente huían de agresiones inmerecidas pero no por ello menos oportunas. Ciertas actitudes derivaban en ataques y ninguna podía quejarse al respecto.

Al menos no con el público, pero sí entre ellas.

_¿Qué te pasa rubia imbécil? _– Contraatacó Santana. - _¿No te das cuenta que fue en defensa propia?_

_¿En defensa de quien? _– Replicó haciéndole frente sin titubear. -_ ¿Mía?_

_¡Claro! _– Abrió ambas manos y dejó escapar una risilla irónica.

_Yo no necesito que vos, ni nadie me defienda. _– Amenazó con la mirada, transmitiéndolo con la extensión del dedo índice. - _Creo conservar mi integridad física._

_¡Si no hubiese reaccionado de ese modo, te habrían violado! _– Se defendió buscando apoyo en esos ojos espectadores.

Rachel y Brittany se mantenían al margen, observando cómo dos de sus compañeras se comportaban al igual que dos vagabundos a punto de tener una pelea callejera.

_¿Sobre el escenario iban a hacerlo? _– Elevó una ceja. - _¡Por favor Santana! Seamos realistas… _- Hizo una pausa, infundiéndose de paz. -_ Si, se desubico… Sí, yo también quería insultarlo… ¿Pero de ahí a saltar sobre una barra a romper vasos, copas, botellas y todo lo que estuviese delante?¡Sos una mediocre!_

La morocha sabía que sus días sin Quinn eran más oscuros, largos y grises, como si todo fuese absurdo, pero aquella mujer no era el recuerdo que tenía. Por momentos, en esas noches donde era inútil dormir, replanteaba cada situación como si en su mente estuviese la solución a problemas sin ecuación.

La única respuesta que obtenía era que sus días sin Quinn eran un derroche, ya que las horas parecían no tener principio ni fin.

_¡Paren un poco sistas! – _Irrumpió Brittany sin demasiado éxito. - _Voy a terminar clavándoles un palillo en cada ojo a cada una._

Volviendo en sí, Rachel carraspeó.

_Eso no ayuda en nada Brittany. – _La sujetó de uno de sus brazos. - _Dejalas… Que se maten solas de una vez a ver si eso ayuda a futuro._

_¿Yo soy la mediocre? _– Santana volvió al ataque retirando a la skater del camino y quedando frente a Lucy. - _¿YO?_

_¡Sí! _– Gritó señalándola. - _¡VOS! Cavernícola sin evolucionar._

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en ese punto donde el silencio se volvía pesado e inclusive el zumbar de una avispa podía generar una pelea.

Ese punto en el que Rachel sentía que no sabía absolutamente nada y que todo lo que podía llegar a tocar se hacía añicos. Porque sí de algo estaba segura era que cuanto más veía de ellas menos entendía y a su vez, cuando menos entendía menos podía ver.

Como si fuese un círculo vicioso que la absorbía y engullía en ese propio agujero negro que no era más que ella misma.

El cuerpo de la latina se paralizó y la boca se abrió en su totalidad. - _¿Qué me dijiste?_

Sentía como se hundía en su propia miseria, siendo incapaz de sentir algo más que dolor que el vacío de sus ausencias le causaba. Desconocía cuanto tiempo podía seguir de ese modo, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada mientras todo lo que creía saber cada vez carecía de más sentido.

La vida te da señales y esa era la indicada para que interviniese en busca de una paz que parecía imposible de conciliar.

_Acá la única responsable de este desastre es nuestra representante y los bares que elige. – _Explicó con la mayor paz posible.

_¿No era que debíamos dejarlas que se maten? _– Susurró Brittany sobre su oído.

Volteó hacia ella. - _Sí, pero no me esperaba ese insulto de su parte y temo…_

_Cavernícola te dije. _- Irrumpió Lucy. - _Sin desarrollar... Homo sapiens._

La tercera guerra mundial estaba a punto de iniciarse en un lugar recóndito de Nueva York.

_¿Qué estas buscando Lucy? _– Consultó Santana cruzándose de brazos sin esperar respuesta. - _¿Qué te ataque y así poder echarme de la banda por agresión? _– Sonrió con ironía. - _No lo vas a conseguir… Vas a seguir conservando tu corta cabellera pajosa y teñida, al igual que todos esos dientes que contribuyen a tu enorme boca. Lo siento por vos, pero esta 'mediocre' aprendió como confrontar con incompetentes._

_Entonces… ¿Confrontas con vos misma? _– Elevó las cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

_No, con pelotudas como vos…_- Pateó una lata que se encontraba junto a ella. - _Cada noche en mi bar, cada año de mi vida, miles de mujeres fracasadas con temor a que la vida le enseñe la verdad de su pobreza interna vienen a ese bar a ahogar penas con los ahorros sin invertir. ¿Por qué? – _No esperó respuesta. -_ Porque no tienen en qué emplearlos… Si después de todo no tienen vida._

_Yo no ahogo penas…_- Volteó sobre su eje, intentando mostrarse indiferente. -_ No sé porque te recuerdo a ellas._

_¿Por qué me desvías la mirada? – _Buscó la misma con saña e insistencia. - _¿Acaso tengo razón?_

_¡Cortala Santana! _– Empujó a la latina en el pecho generando que retrocediese unos cuantos pasos.

_Oh…_- Se autolimpió el polvo inexistente. -_ La gatita sacó las uñas…_

_Si y te voy a arañar todo el rostro. _– Concluyó en una amenaza.

_¿Qué se supone que fue eso? _– Irrumpió Sugar con su personalidad avasallante. - _¿En que estaban pensando?_

El centro de atención se desvió de esas dos mujeres que a punto estaban de agredirse entre sí. La ira sin canalizar se decantó en el ser que parecía el único responsable de cada error sobre el escenario.

_¡A vos te quería agarrar! _– Gritó Santana olvidándose de Lucy y perdiendo los cabales en su nueva víctima. - _¿Estos bares son nuestro futuro? Porque de ser así renuncio ahora mismo._

_Tranquilas chicas… _- Expresó moviéndose pacíficamente. -_ Nos estamos precipitando… A Perez y a mí no nos gustan estas situaciones tensas que tenemos que pasar._

_¿Qué tenemos? _– Se acopló Lucy, aliándose con el enemigo. - _Que yo sepa vos estabas cómodamente debajo del escenario._

_La sista tiene razón. _– Acotó Brittany señalando con un palillo hacia la rubia. - _Tuvimos que soportar agresiones físicas y ahora palabrotas... ¿Qué más nos espera?_

_Eso mismo venía a decirles. – _Sonrió y observó el suelo debajo de los tacos que portaba. El gesto facial transmitía algo de repulsión. – _Gracias a mis contactos y capacidades a la hora de negociar… ¡Les espera una gira!_

_¿Después de este papelón?_ – Inquirió Rachel cruzando los brazos. – _Considero que esto es una burla hacia nosotras… Nos traes a bares mediocres ¿Y ahora pretendes que nos alegremos por la supuesta gira?_

_Las traigo a bares que su comportamiento amerita._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¡Estoy limitada! Sus limitaciones me atan de pies y manos a decir verdad..._ – Arqueó las cejas. – _Les conseguí una gira por dos bares…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿DOS BARES?_ – Chilló la latina dejando escapar una carcajada. – _Esta mina es una vergüenza._

_Dejala hablar_. – Exigió Lucy. - _¿Dos bares donde?_

_Nueva Jersey._ – Aplaudió. – _Mi padre es uno de los dueños, por lo que las ganancias serían aun mayores._ _Creo que sería un gran paso para todas, sobre todo para la banda._

_¿Qué ambiente sería el de esos bares?_ – Cuestionó Brittany. – _En caso de ser como estos, no es que me oponga… Simplemente avísenme antes así llevo mi skate y no tengo que salir corriendo como estás dos noches._

_Si no vas a aportar nada coherente, cerra la boca._ – Amenazó Santana con su dedo índice.

_¿Qué cierre qué sista?_ – Intimidó con un movimiento de mentón. – _Podrías comenzar por aportar modales a tu vulgaridad._

_Las hermanas imbéciles atacan con los mismos conceptos…_ - Sonrió. - _¿No serán muy originales?_ – Abrió la boca con prepotencia. - _¿O será que es lo que sus neuronas juntas pueden llegar a procesar?_

_¿Otra vez agrediéndome?_ – Resopló Lucy. - _¿No vas a parar?_

_Yo hago lo que se me antoje._ – Masculló.

_Entonces yo también lo haré._ – Espetó caprichosamente.

_Haremos esa gira._ – Irrumpió Rachel.

La atención de las tres restantes se focalizó en la voz dulce y tenue de la morocha. Un silencio invadió aquel callejón donde una disputa de poder se hacía presente.

Observó de reojo el rostro absorto y atónito de sus pares y sin titubear dio un paso al frente hacia Sugar, quien aún conservaba esa sonrisa sínica.

_Soy la voz principal de esta banda._ – Explicó haciendo una pausa. – _Haremos esa gira._

**Fin del Flashback.**

_Y así es cuando un día pasa y te encontrás de pie en algún sitio habitual para darte cuenta que no querés ser ninguna de esas personas que ves a tu alrededor. _– Lucy probó un bocado del budín. - _No querés ser como nadie de tu familia… Mucho menos tu papá. _– Hizo una pausa digiriendo lo ingerido. - _Es más, ¡Ni siquiera querés ser vos mismo! Solo deseas salir corriendo como sea del lugar donde estás… - _Concluyó meciendo el rostro como si necesitara convencerse de lo dicho.

El rostro de Elena se desencajó, regalándole una mirada a la rubia quien permanecía sentada en la banqueta de forma indiferente.

Aun conservando la taza de café en una de sus manos, dejaba que el cuerpo reposase sobre la mesada de la cocina que tantos secretos guardaba. Secretos de infinitas charlas de amigas donde más de una confesión se hacía presente.

Confesiones que hacía tiempo le enseñaban una Lucy diferente.

_¿Vos dormiste anoche? _– Consultó humedeciendo los labios.

_No. _– Fue concisa, situando los codos sobre la mesada. - _Pero me niego a hacerme vieja y darme cuenta que me he convertido en alguien como mi mamá. – _Alzó la vista por primera vez. - _Yo no quiero vivir esa vida de mierda._

_Lucy… - _No esperó respuesta. - _¿Qué te pasa? Te pregunte cuantas cucharadas le ponía al café y me salís con algo sin sentido._

_No es algo sin sentido, solo pensaba en que hago de mí en esta vida… _- Arqueó las cejas. - _¿Qué hago por mi Elena?_

_Estoy algo asustada. _– Extendió la mano deteniéndola en seco. - _¿Volvimos a esa etapa donde eras rebelde y vagabas por el mundo queriendo matar a todo aquel que se te cruzase por el camino?_

Negó con el rostro. - _Esa etapa fue un error en mi vida._

_Creía que no te arrepentías de ella… _- Enarcó una ceja. - _Como tampoco lo hacías de las cosas que fuiste capaz de hacer en ella._

_Ya te lo expliqué en su momento y lo vuelvo a hacer ahora. _– Suspiró. - _Que pueda replantearme cosas no lleva a que me arrepienta de lo que hice conmigo… _- Frunció los labios. - _Son marcas que me llevaron a madurar._

Rió efímeramente. - _¿Cómo los cinco tatuajes que tenés?_

_Eso es algo diferente. _– Le restó importancia trozando otra porción de budín.

_¿Qué diferencia? _ – Se acercó a ella. - _¿Eran necesarios?_

_Si. –_ La fulminó con la mirada. - _Los necesitaba para salir de las situaciones que me llevaron al estado en que estaba. _– Resopló. - _¿Tengo que explicarte de nuevo el significado de cada uno?_

_No. _– Volvió a su lugar. - _Me los sé perfectamente… Solo tengo miedo de que vuelvas a ser esa mujer con aspecto punk y pelo rosa._

_Esa persona murió junto con mis fantasmas. _– Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

_Mira Lu… _- Esperó a tener su atención. - _Yo considero que siempre hay un momento donde el camino se bifurca y es ahí donde cada uno toma una dirección pensando que al final los dos caminos se unirán nuevamente._

_Yo no quiero que se unan Ele. _– Humedeció el labio inferior. - _No quiero llegar a un acuerdo con esa mujer que en algún momento fui erróneamente._

_Es como si desde tu camino ves a la otra vos pero cada vez más pequeña… _- Continuó con el relato.

Carraspeó. - _¿Me escuchaste lo que dije?_

_¡Sí! _– Fue efusiva. - _Pero no entiendo qué esperas de mi parte._

_¡No se que espero! – _Gritó, golpeando las palmas contra el mármol. - _¿No entendés que no sé ni siquiera que espero de mi misma? _– Dejó caer su frente, sujetándosela con rapidez y hundiéndose entremedio de las manos. - _Simplemente me di cuenta que de repente todo terminó._

_Creía que eso te alegraba… - _Masculló

_Lo hace… Te aseguro que lo hace pero me asusta el saber que no hay vuelta atrás. – _Contuvo un llanto inoportuno.

_Un momento… _- Presionó el tabique. - _¿Estamos hablando del pasado o del presente?_

Las pupilas de Lucy se elevaron hacia ella. - _¿Por qué?_

_No me respondiste. _

_Vos tampoco. _– Hizo una pausa. -_ ¿Por qué?_

_A veces siento que hablas de vos en pasado pero plasmando a la mujer que sos ahora. _– Meció el rostro, volviendo a lo importante. - _¿Hay algo que deba saber?_

_¿Alguna vez sentiste conexión con alguien de quien no sabes absolutamente nada? _– Finalmente preguntó. - _Como si existieran millones de almas vagando por el mundo pero vos necesitas solo a una…_

Elena abrió la boca por completo._ – Oh por Dios… ¿Te enamoraste de Sam?_

_¡No! – _Chilló presionando el entrecejo. - _¿Qué decís? ¿Cuándo lo nombré? _– Exhaló el aire. -_ No me refiero a un amor, ni a un hombre._

_¿Te gusto yo? _– Consultó de la nada misma. -_ ¿Eso tratas de decirme y no sabes cómo?_

El rostro de Lucy se mostraba absorto ante tal comentario. No lo esperaba y además de tomarlo como algo sin sentido, sentía que cualquier sensación que intentase transmitir era en vano.

_¿Elena sos estúpida?¿Cómo me vas a gustar vos?_

_¡Es que no entiendo porque tanto misterio! _– Arrojó perdiendo la paciencia. - _En caso de que así fuera no te culparía… Digo, después de todo, este cuerpo puede resultar irresistible._

_No me gusta nadie… _- Espetó con seriedad. - _¿Está bien?_

_¿Entonces? _

_No lo sé… _- Rodó los ojos. - _Solo que Rachel… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¿Te gusta Rachel? _– Nuevamente su boca se abrió por completo. - _¡Por Dios! Sabía que terminaría gustándote. ¡Lo sabia! _– Gritó provocando que Lucy entrecerrara los ojos.

_¿Podes dejar de gritar? _– Generó una nueva presión. – _Esa voz aguda que tenés… ¡Y te dije que no me gusta nadie!_

_No te hagas la heterosexual conmigo porque sé muy bien de tu pasado persiguiendo mujeres cuando aparentabas ser una rockera incomprendida… _- Amenazó con el dedo índice. - _Te recuerdo que soy tu mejor amiga hace años._

_Eso es pasado y nadie dijo que sea homosexual o no. _– La amplitud de los ojos era total. - _ ¡Me molestan las etiquetas y lo sabes!_

_Hagamos como que esta discusión nunca existió… _- Restó importancia con un gesto. - _Explicame que te pasa._

_Siento que conozco a Rachel… _- Se retractó con el rostro. - _En realidad siento que ella me conoce a mí._

_¿Te dijo algo? _– Se sentó a su lado.

_No. Ese es el punto. _– La observó. - _Que no hace falta decir… Es como si nuestros cuerpos conectaran._

_No entiendo._

Se perdió en la visualización de la nada misma. - _No sé explicarlo Ele, simplemente lo siento e intento recordar en qué momento empezó todo esto y descubro que comenzó antes de lo que pensaba… Mucho antes. _– Presionó el pecho con fuerza como si el corazón fuese a salirse. - _Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez y por mucho que te esfuerces ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo que antes. Ya no tendrás ese beneficio de ser una desconocida ante esos ojos que ahora te comprenden. _– Percibió la risilla por parte de la morena. - _ ¿Qué?_

_Estás tan enamorada. _– Dejó escapar una carcajada.

Depositó un golpe en el hombro de Elena. - _¡Callate pelotuda!_

_¿Te acordás esa frase que nos decíamos cuando teníamos miedo a realizar algo de pequeñas? _– Consultó Tina, sujetando las rodillas de Rachel.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre una de las camas de esa habitación que compartían. Después de desayunar, desperezarse y ponerse a tono con lo que un nuevo día esperaba, la asiática se dispuso a escuchar a su amiga.

'_Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida' – _Recitó Rachel cerrando los parpados. - _ ¿Esa?_

Afirmó con el rostro. - _Cada día que pasa lo es y vos lo sabes mejor que nadie. _– Sonrió. -_ Hasta que llega el momento en que te morís y te das cuenta que nunca dejaste de ser una jodida cobarde._

Rachel dejó que su cuerpo se fuese hacia atrás por inercia. Ambos ojos se abrieron a la par ante la sorpresa.

_No soy cobarde. _– Se defendió.

Pero sí, lo era.

No tenía nada por perder y aún así, no contaba con el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que creía valedero.

Muchas veces el dolor se convierte en una parte inmensa en la vida de uno y eso sentía Rachel. Había superado varios baches pero esa sensación seguía en ella.

Era una padeciente más de él, a la espera de que siempre estuviese ahí porque ya no recordaba cómo era no sentirlo.

_Solo considero que hay una vida entera detrás de las cosas que apreciamos a simple vista. _– Hizo una pausa. - _Es verdad que ciertos acontecimientos me impulsan a que no sienta miedo… _- Suspiró pesadamente. - _Es tan difícil a veces Tina._

En ese momento, justamente ese día, es cuando sentís algo más. Algo desconocido que a primera vista parece malo pero llega a uno con la intención de demostrarle que después de todo, también se puede ser feliz.

Esa felicidad llegaba a Rachel de diversas formas pero la más notoria era con la presencia de Tina de forma incondicional.

Después de todo, uno nunca sabe que tan fugaz puede ser esa felicidad.

_¿Será verdad que toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos el segundo antes de morir? _– Se autoreplanteó Elena.

Los ojos de Lucy se focalizaron en ella.

_¡Y yo que sé! _– Contuvo la carcajada. – _No morí y reencarné en esto que soy ahora ¿eh?_

Frunció el ceño y generó un gesto de que guardase silencio. - _Obviamente ese segundo no es solo un segundo… Es como si se alargara eternamente en un océano de tiempo._

Un silencio invadió la cocina.

Silencio que se vio abatido por la carcajada ahogada de Lucy, quien sin control de su cuerpo escupió varios de los cereales que se encontraba degustando.

Cubrió la boca del desastre. - _¿Océano de tiempo? _– Tragó con dificultad. - _¿A quién te comiste Ele? ¿A J. K. Rowling?_

_Debería seguir enojada por todo lo que me pasó pero, aunque te parezca raro, es duro estarlo. _– Explicó Rachel jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. - _Pienso que todo lo que está determinado a pasar, finalmente ocurre… Tarde o temprano, y veo el lado bueno que es no considerarme alguien ordinario. _– Sonrió. - _¿Me entendés a lo que quiero llegar?_ _Cuando veo a alguien como ella directo a los ojos, conectamos, aunque sea por un segundo. _– Hizo una pausa. - _Y si me detengo cuidadosamente es como si me viese a través de sus pupilas._

Rachel no titubeaba al explicar que sentía al ver a Lucy a los ojos, era como si hubiese encontrado su lugar.

Su mente había creado personajes de un mundo que podría haber existido, o quizás no. Un mundo de su imaginación pero con un dejo de realidad que se ejemplificaba ante ella.

_¿Y que ves? _– Irrumpió Tina sus pensamientos.

_Belleza. _– Respondió sin pensar. - _Veo en Lucy su belleza interna._

_¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que con toda la gente que hay en la Tierra, justo Rachel sea una persona de tu pasado? _– Resopló Elena conteniendo la frustración interna. - _Una importante, claramente._

_¡No lo sé! _– Chilló la rubia._ ¿Pero qué pasaría si entra en mi vida y me doy cuenta de por qué no funcionó con nadie más?_

_Un momento… _- Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Estás pensando en dejarla entrar en tu vida de esa forma que yo estoy entendiendo?_

Guardó silencio sin saber con certeza que decir.

_Solamente digo que me desconozco. _– Elevó los hombros. - _Desconozco la forma de ser que adquiero cuando estoy con ella. _

Tanto la vida de Lucy como la de Rachel, estaba tomando forma en este momento con los sueños que alguna vez se persiguieron, las decisiones tomadas y sobre todo, la clase de persona que eligieron ser.

El resto de una vida era mucho tiempo y la de ellas estaba comenzando ahora.

Con la simple llegada de una desconocida.

* * *

¿Nos leemos el lunes?

¡Feliz cumple amiguita de mi alma! te quiero mucho =)


	22. RING o

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**22. **RING-o.

Viernes 27 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

"_En ocasiones nos aislamos del mundo para no volver a sufrir, por miedo a que nos partan el corazón de nuevo o a que, de un momento a otro, alguien llegue abriendo viejas heridas que creías cicatrizadas hace mucho."_

En ese banco, a la espera de sus compañeras, la mano derecha de Rachel vagaba con total fluidez entre los renglones de su libreta.

Hacía años que no encontraba esa pasión para realizarlo.

Años hasta hace unos días donde la aparición de Lucy había alternado hasta el más pequeño esquema impuesto en su mente.

"_Uno va construyendo una coraza que con los años se vuelve más y más indestructible llegando un momento en el que olvidamos quienes somos en realidad, si la persona que está escondida bajo ese caparazón o aquella que mostramos a los demás."_

Rachel vivía preguntándose si realmente existía algo que fuese irrefutable. Sin dudas, su vida junto a las penas, lo eran.

Y ahí llegaba ella. Abría esa compuerta e ingresaba dentro suyo. Sin poemas, ni canciones, inclusive sin siquiera conocerla realmente. Pero en pie.

La veía por la acera, con ese look único y andar peculiar, caminando hacia ella sin hacerlo directamente. Era como si todo gesto que pudiese realizar inconscientemente, Rachel lo magnificara a la espera del gran momento que lejos estaba de hacerse real.

"_Es entonces cuando nos despertamos, invadidos por el miedo de habernos perdido en el camino. Nos asustamos porque nos preguntamos si, tal vez, aquella persona que fuimos ha desaparecido y ya no hay forma de poder recuperarla nunca más."_

Algunas veces se sentía obligada a darle la vuelta a la verdad, transformarla, porque se tenía que enfrentar con situaciones que no se habían creado para ella.

Como también, muchas veces, esas situaciones vienen a nosotros.

_Buen día._ – Expresó Lucy delante suyo. – _Mejor dicho, buenas tardes._ – Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Cerró la libreta en medio de un acto reflejo y un suspiro escapó entre sus labios. Sentía como perdía cualquier tipo de autoridad sobre el más mínimo músculo del que quisiera tener control.

_Buen…_ - No alcanzó a consumar.

_¡Esta furgoneta es una mierda! _– Irrumpió la voz de Santana.

En ese momento, donde el brillo proveniente de esa sonrisa maravillosa invadía su alma, lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar ese timbre de voz.

_Uf… Sista, me tenés harta quejándote todo el día. _– Resopló Brittany dejando caer el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. - _¿Es necesario?_

_No quiero morir. _– Abrió los brazos, acaparando la atención de las presentes. - _¿Te parece ilógico que cuide mi integridad física?_

_Me parecería lógico que guardaras silencio al menos hasta llegar a Nueva Jersey. _– Atacó Lucy.

_Genial, me callo. _– Frunció los labios generando una mueca. -_ Pero cuando debamos sacar nuestros pies por debajo de esta chatarra para remolcarla, fiel al estilo picapiedras, no cuenten con los míos. _– Intensificó con el dedo índice.

Finalmente Rachel se situó de pie, carraspeando y revoleando los ojos. Indicio de que la eterna y odiosa rutina seguiría haciéndose presente, inclusive si decidiesen mudarse a Nueva Jersey.

Nuevos aires, mismos hábitos.

_Yo considero que es adorable. _– Acotó moviendo el pie inquietamente.

_¿Adorable? _– Santana contuvo la risa. - _ ¿Qué demonios podes verle de adorable a un trozo de metal y cuatro ruedas?_

Contando para sus adentros, intentaba no cometer un asesinato ante la insistencia por denigrar todo lo que cualquiera pudiese creer.

Hasta que esa voz la volvió a sus cabales.

_Yo también la veo simpática. _– Agregó Lucy cruzándose de brazos y observando a la furgoneta con cariño.

_Bue… _- Rodó los ojos. - _¿Todas están de acuerdo contra mí?_

_No, pero podríamos. _– Sonrió Brittany haciéndose dueña de sus pertenencias.

Santana observó cada movimiento que la skater realizaba. - _¿Para qué traes ese pedazo de madera? Si tenemos transporte digno… O al menos un intento de uno._

Una seriedad repentina la invadió y la mirada fulminante decía más que cualquier frase que pudiese arrojar.

_Porque no es un trozo de madera como describís con vulgaridad. _– Dio el paso inicial para subir a la furgoneta. - _Es parte de mí, como una extensión de mí ser._

_¿Y vos? _– Buscó una nueva víctima y la de turno era Rachel. - _Nos vamos por dos días y por poco traes el placard entero. _– Mordió el labio inferior. - _Creo que con un bolsito de mano era más que suficiente._

_Y yo creo que mi maleta no va a quitarte aire por lo que no veo problema de traer lo que pueda llegar a necesitar… _- Meció el rostro. - _Uno nunca sabe que nos espera._

La mirada de la latina se focalizó en Lucy quien al parecer estaba expectante por recibir algún comentario de su parte.

_¿Qué?_ – Indicó con un movimiento prepotente del mentón. - _¿Qué me miras así? A ver… ¿Qué tenés en mente para criticar? _– Rió a la espera de un comentario que jamás llegó. - _¡Sorprendeme Santana!_

_A vos, simplemente pensaba ignorarte. _– Situó el bolso sobre uno de sus hombros. - _No se para que insistís en torturarnos con tu presencia._

Cuando el huracán parecía dar paso a una calma perdurable, la demente de lujo se hizo presente volviendo a alterar la marea.

_Voilá. _– Chilló Sugar. - _¿Vieron el carrusel que les conseguí? ¡Esta furgoneta nos llevará a la fama!_

El rostro de Lucy, Santana y Rachel, quienes aun se encontraban debajo de la furgoneta, se mostraba atónito ante el personaje que, aún, era inusual entre ellas.

Esa sonrisa inmensa que invadía por completo el rostro de la manager, creaba más de un escalofrío en ellas. La personalidad avasalladora que la misma demostraba generaba cierta incertidumbre a la hora de saber que destino les deparaba.

Con Perez bajo el brazo, varias maletas rosas y llenas de plumas de algún pobre plumífero que para ella seguramente no tenía razón de ser en esta mundo, se hacía presente con total algarabía ante ojos indiferentes.

O al menos, pupilas a las cuales no les importaba lo que pudiese opinar.

_Yo considero que la sacaste de una chatarrería y apuesto mi vida a que al único lugar donde puede llevarnos es a un precipicio. _– Expresó Santana, volviendo a colocarse el bolso sobre el hombro. -_ ¿Alguien le verificó los frenos?_

_¿Podes dejar de ser pájaro de mal agüero? _– Atacó Rachel sin razón aparente.

Incluso, para ella misma había sonado demasiado duro. Rápidamente guardó silencio rogando para sus adentros que la ira latina que invadía las neuronas de Santana provocándole un sin fin de expresiones sin filtro se encontrara apagado.

La observó, para luego apreciar el rostro insulso de Lucy. - _¿Acaso son todas ciegas o prefieren no ver la realidad? _– Señaló hacia la furgoneta con desprecio. - _¡Vamos a viajar dos días en esta chatarra!_

_Que alguien me diga que trajeron un bozal para el loco que se escapo del loquero. _– Susurró la rubia, disponiéndose a subir.

_Es lo mejor que pude conseguir… Los empresarios compran clubes de futbol. _– Se justificó Sugar sin demasiada culpa. - _¡No les interesa la música en absoluto porque no da nada! Se baja gratis por internet. _

_Ese es el trabajo de un manager… Encontrar petróleo donde no lo hay. _– Rió la latina con ironía. - _ ¡Por Dios! Esto va a ser un fracaso. _– Presionó el entrecejo, conteniéndose. - _No quiero ir a Nueva Jersey para que nos abucheen otra vez._

_Para mí los negocios son solo un pasatiempo Santana… Si estoy involucrada con ustedes en esto es por la música. _– Explicó abriéndose lugar entre ella y Rachel. - _La música me apasiona… Vivo para ella y confío en ustedes y sobre todo en mí. _– Se situó frente a la latina. - _ ¡Sé que puedo hacerlas millonarias!_

Elevó una ceja. - _Este día no hablo de dinero. ¡Soy un músico, no una jodida amateur!_

Cuando parecía estar a punto de explotar una nueva disputa, el único estruendo entremedio del silencio fue el de la maleta de Lucy estrellándose contra el suelo.

Ahí estaba el motivo.

_¡Man! _– Gritó Brittany asomándose como una tromba por la puerta y provocándole un cuasi infarto a la rubia. - _¡Este sitio es la onda! Tiene revista sobre documentales. _– Expresó ojeando una. - _ ¿Sabían que los delfines duermen con un ojo abierto?_

Y así, sin más, volvió a perderse tras la puerta.

La mano derecha de Lucy sujetaba el pecho aún agitado a causa del susto. El ceño de la latina se presionó con vigor, mientras la boca de Rachel permanecía abierta por completo.

En shock.

Por primera vez se encontraban en ese estado y no justamente por alguna agresión o disputa donde se denigrase hasta el menor defecto.

Al parecer para Sugar dicho comentario no generaba ningún tipo de asombro.

_Le diré al chofer que ya estamos para partir. _– Sonrió ampliamente hasta llegar a la cabina del mismo.

Santana le regaló una mirada a Rachel, quien sujetando su maleta dispuso abordar esa aventura dejando cualquier tipo de fantasmas en Nueva York.

_Here come old flattop _

_He come grooving up slowly _

_He got joo-joo eyeball, _

_He one holy roller _

_He got, hair down to his knee _

'Come together' de los Beatles sonaba en el estéreo de esa vieja furgoneta.

La misma disponía de un sector con cuatro literas, baño y una pequeña cocina, fiel al estilo de una casa rodante. A su vez, una pequeña mesa ocupaba la ventana central donde las cuatro se disponían a compartir el mismo aire pero no por ello las palabras.

Al parecer, el dialogo no era un invitado más del viaje.

Santana tenía la frente contra el cristal, viendo pasar el césped que conformaba el paraje desolado por el que transitaban. Mientras tanto, Brittany, jugaba tontamente con los palillos de la batería en diagonal a la latina. Mascaba chicle, de esa forma particular que a Lucy tanto desesperaba, con la absurda esperanza de que el tiempo corriese más deprisa.

Lo detestaba. Tenerla frente a ella y ver como lo realizaba era el peor momento de ese horrendo viaje. Tampoco entendía porque sus pupilas se empeñaban en verla cuando el cerebro le indicaba que no lo hiciera. Finalmente cerró los parpados pesadamente.

Rachel, por su parte, se perdía en cada gesto generado por la rubia mirándola casi con admiración. La desconocía pero por momentos veía a esa mujer tan joven y madura, como para tomar las riendas de algunas situaciones mencionadas en su vida, y por otros esa capaz de ser inmadura sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

La claridad y la coherencia con la que lo hacía, la llevaba a entender que a veces el dolor empuja a las personas hacia una madurez anticipada.

Madurez que la llevaba a enamorarse aún más de esa mujer que no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a la que creía conocer.

_Got to be a joker he just do what he please _– Tarareó Lucy para sus adentros.

Y Rachel suspiró como si se perdiese en cada pestañeo que hacía.

Una patada proveniente por parte de Santana era su cable a Tierra. Cable que, en ese preciso instante, deseó tuviese un corto circuito.

_¿Podrías subir un poco la radio? _– Indicó la rubia, sin demasiado éxito.

Nuevamente el silencio se hacía más pesado que antes, cuando esas privilegiadas voces coreaban la parte instrumental del tema que aún perduraba.

_Este tema es un plagio de la canción de Fleetwood Mac… - _Santana observó a Lucy intentando recordar el nombre del tema. -_ 'The chain'_

La rubia frunció el ceño y la vena del cuello se intensificó con notoriedad. - _¿Perdón? _

De repente, como esos tsunamis que llegan sin avisar, ocurrió lo que Rachel esperaba. Hacía varios minutos que no entendía cómo podían estar sentadas una al lado de la otra sin siquiera golpearse por debajo de la mesa.

Era como dejar a una cebra en la jaula del león. O al león con la puerta abierta hacia la jaula de las mismas.

El problema se encontraba en determinar cuál de ellas era la fiera.

_¡Son los Beatles! _– Gritó golpeando la mesa por inercia a causa de la efusividad. - _¿Plagio de quien?_

_Sea quien sea que suene, este tema es igual al de la banda que ya mencioné. _– Elevó los hombros, volteando nuevamente hacia la ventana.

_En todo caso el de esa 'banda' que ya mencionaste es el plagio…_- Continuó intentando localizar la mirada de Santana. - _Los Beatles surgieron antes. _– Estiró el dedo índice. - _De hecho, los Beatles crearon lo que hoy conocemos como música._

La miró de reojo._ - Estas siendo algo friki y fanática de una banda que se disolvió. _– Carraspeó, recobrando la postura. - _Si tan buenos eran, ¿Por qué dejaron de tocar? –_ Elevó el mentón. - _¿Eh?_

Rió burdamente. - _Lo que estás planteando es el pensamiento más absurdo que oí en mi vida._

_¡Absurdo es lo que vos querés imponerme! _– Atacó girando sobre su eje y enfrentándola por primera vez.

Replicó Lucy intentando tapar el tono de vos impuesto por la latina. - _¡Fleetwood Mac también se disolvió!_

_Eso no viene al caso Margaret. _– Se cruzó de brazos sin retroceder. - _Acá lo importante es que no siempre vas a tener la razón como tampoco tenés la verdad absoluta de las cosas. ¡Este tema es un plagio! _– Volvió a elevar la voz. -_ Y punto._

La rubia tragó saliva y volvió al ataque. - _La discusión se inició en base a que si es un plagio, no sería de los Beatles…_

La voz de Brittany irrumpió en esa discusión improvisada que habían comenzado. Junto con los palillos comenzaba a seguir el ritmo impuesto por la banda sonora de turno.

Callando cualquier voz que osara irrumpirla, comenzó a cantar a toda voz la siguiente estrofa.

_He wear no shoeshine _

_He got Tom-Jam football,_

_He got monkey finger _

_He shoot coca-cola _

_He say "I know you, you know me" _

_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free _

La mirada de Rachel la observaba con algo de admiración. Esa sonrisa que la skater le regalaba le llenaba el alma de esperanza. Vida que hasta hacia unos meses desconocía.

Sintió como el control sobre ella misma se perdió en un parpadeo y sus cuerdas vocales iniciaron lo que sería un dúo armónico e inesperado.

_Come together, right now, over me_

_He bag production, _

_He got walrus gumboot _

_He got Ono sideboard, _

_He one spinal cracker _

_He got feet down below his knee _

_Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease _

Varias miradas y sonrisas se mezclaban entre esa melodía que cada vez se tornaba más amena. Brittany estaba disfrutándolo y se podía apreciar en el compás generado por sus manos. Los palillos impactaban contra la mesa de madera, acompañando la música ya preestablecida.

Rachel, por su parte, buscaba en esos ojos verdes una cómplice que se sumase a lo que parecía ser un ensayo improvisado.

Al menos obtenía una sonrisa como respuesta.

_Come together, right now, over me _

_Right!_

El tramo instrumental del tema se abría camino y la skater se mostraba alegre ante lo que acababa de surgir.

_¡Buena morocha! – _Exclamó, buscando en Rachel ese saludo característico que Lucy jamás fue capaz de aprender. - _Sonamos como Lennon y McCartney. _– Hizo una pausa, modificando el gesto facial. - _Particularmente preferiría ser el segundo ya que no me gustaría estar muerta… Si no te modifica en nada._

Una risilla de parte de Rachel generó una sonrisa en Lucy, quien también parecía encontrarse a gusto con la situación sin necesidad de participar de ella.

El rostro imparcial de Santana, al parecer no lo estaba.

_Creo que al ser la segunda voz, me correspondería ese lugar. _– Acotó aplacando cualquier posible carcajada.

Elevó los hombros desinteresadamente. - _Yo te veo más como Ringo… Esa manera tosca que tenés de ser, no lo sé. _– Acompañó el gesto con una mueca facial. – _No sé, es una simple apreciación, Ringa._

El tope de contención por parte de Lucy rebalsó y una sonora carcajada se hizo presente entre ellas para invadir el silencio repentino que se había creado.

Tanto Rachel como Brittany se sumaron a una risa sincera y llena de tensiones que empezaban a ser liberadas.

La latina, intentaba entender que tan gracioso podía ser una agresión hacia su persona. Intento fallido y abortado a causa de un prominente estallido de su parte.

Estallido que esta vez no dejó víctimas en su haber.

_En otros momentos te insultaría… _- Hizo una pausa. - _Pero debo reconocer que fue muy bueno. _– Finiquitó generando una mueca.

De parte de Santana, ese intento de risa era más que suficiente.

Por primera vez en meses, las cuatro se encontraban reunidas y disfrutando de lo que las unía: La música. Por primera vez en cinco años, Rachel se sentía como en casa. Por primera vez, ningún altercado las caracterizaba y valoraban la simpleza que la otra podía entregarle.

Estaban siendo transparentes, dejando que la risa sin control limpiase cualquier impureza de sus almas.

Por primera vez, un factor ajeno a ellas volvía a infundirlas de humo.

Literal.

Un estallido en el motor de la furgoneta derivaba en una nube de humo entrando por cualquier orificio abierto y contaminando el aire puro que estaban respirando.

_¡No se preocupen! _– Gritó Sugar. - _Mi chofer se encargara de este accidente e irá a hacer lo imposible por solucionarlo. _– Tosió, fulminándolo con la mirada. - _¿Verdad Charles?_

Al parecer, el destino jugaba sus cartas estableciendo factores ajenos a ellas mismas.

_¡No digan que no se los dije! ¿Cuánto llevamos de viaje, eh? – _Observó donde pisaba, ascendiendo por la escalera que se encontraba fuera de la furgoneta.

_No lo sé Santana._ – Suspiró Lucy. – _No creía que fueses a cronometrar el viaje._

Suspiró al llegar al techo de la misma. - _Esta furgoneta nos iba a dejar a pie y tuve razón… Nunca dudé en tenerla, pero de ahí a que mis pensamientos se cumplan… _- Guardó silencio. - _¿Dónde demonios esta Brittany?¡Genial! Lo único que nos faltaría es perderla._

_¡Estoy acá! – _Chilló la skater.

Santana inclinó su cuerpo hacia el borde que limitaba el techo del vehículo intentando localizarla con la mirada. Luego de varios intentos pudo divisar como se encontraba andando alrededor de lo que ella consideraba chatarra inservible.

O al menos un cadáver de ella.

_¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? _– Señaló provocando que Rachel y Lucy hicieran un intento por ver.

_Lo mismo que todas… ¡Nada! _– Explicó la morocha. - _Será su forma de matar el tiempo._

_¿El de ustedes cual es? _– Se cruzó de brazos. - _No veo demasiado productivo el hecho de estar tiradas en el techo de la furgoneta como lobos marinos al sol._

_Al parecer vos tampoco tenés nada productivo para hacer porque de ser así no estarías ocupando tu valioso tiempo en nosotras. _– Cuestionó la rubia a la espera de un ataque.

_Solo subí a ver qué hacían. _– Respondió indiferentemente.

Lucy tapó el sol que impactaba contra su rostro con una de las manos.

_Podes sentarte si querés._

Carraspeó, algo dubitativa. - _No quiero, pero lo voy a hacer solo porque considero que debemos mejorar algunos puntos para la actuación. _– Tomó asiento frente a ellas. - _ Deberíamos aprovechar el incidente para hacerlo._

_¿Querés que ensayemos en medio de la nada? _– Lucy frunció el ceño. - _¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿En el techo de la furgoneta? _– Resopló. – _Movete que me tapas el sol. _

_Imbécil. _– Susurró.

_Creo que el punto de Santana es bueno… _- Irrumpió Rachel ganándose la mirada de ambas. - _Podríamos dividirnos las entradas en el tema o con que tema podemos empezar. – _Concluyó en el rostro de disgusto que portaba la rubia.

_Ya teníamos definido con que tema empezaríamos. _

_¡Yo creo que empezar con esa que dijimos está bien! _– Volvió a irrumpir Brittany en una de sus pasadas por debajo.

_¡Callate vos! – _Atacó Santana, retirando unas cuantas piedras del bolsillo y arrojándolas en dirección a la skater.

_¿Qué haces con esas piedras? _– Preguntó Lucy atónita.

_Pensaba subir al techo y escribir un S.O.S con ellas pero creo que le encontré una utilidad mejor._

Continuó con el ataque que había iniciado. Agresión que al parecer no era siquiera capaz de hacerle sombra a Brittany.

_Si estás intentando pegarle, tu puntería es pésima. _– Concluyó la rubia conteniendo la carcajada.

_No quiero cargar con una muerte en mi haber… _- Explicó entrecortadamente a causa del movimiento. - _Al menos, de ser así, lo haría con alguien que valga la pena. _– Hizo uso de sus últimas armas. - _Con que se caiga y acomode un poco las neuronas me vale._

La vuelta efectuada desencadenaba en el encuentro inminente con las piedras desperdigadas por el suelo. Santana conservaba una sonrisa expectante por lo que podía ocurrir.

Deseo que jamás se cumplió debido a una gran destreza por parte de Brittany, quien con un truco audaz las saltó en su totalidad.

_¡Morocha! _– Exclamó hacia Rachel. - _¿Me sacas las piedras que tiro el simio que está a tu lado? Gracias._

_¡Por Dios! _– Explotó situándose de pie. - _Es tan detestable. ¿Cómo la soportan? _– Volteó hacia sus compañeras quienes apenas podían respirar a causa del ataque de risa. - _ Cuando se ríen como hienas con problemas cerebrales me dan ganas de patearles el cerebelo. _

_La 'soportamos' como decís vos, porque una banda es un mundo Santana. _– Explicó Lucy recomponiendo. - _¡Un mundo! Uno donde cada uno viene con su instrumento, voz y talento para tocar juntas lo que dura un concierto. Y tanto vos, como Rachel, yo y la mujer que consideras insoportable, tenemos un solo ideal. _– La señaló. - _Encontrar los sonidos, expresar su mesura y alcanzar la armonía._

_Me perdí en mesura. _– Indicó luego de un silencio. - _¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra? ¡No quiero saberlo! _– Alzó la mano obligándola a que tome silencio. - _Necesito un cigarro._

Cualquier intento por atacarla sería inútil ya que sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su par, se dispuso a descender del techo.

_Es tan pedante… _- Masculló hacia la nada misma.

_Creo que deberíamos entrar… _- Aconsejó Rachel observando la negrura del cielo. - _ Se está haciendo tarde._

_¿Por qué? _– La observó. - _Si el sol sale de mañana._

Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿De qué hablas?_

_Acá puede ser de noche pero cuando la fama nos lleve a Paris ahí será de día por lo que ahora mismo no es tarde… _- Sonrió encantadoramente. - _Sino que depende desde donde lo mires._

Y en ese momento, Rachel entendió que a veces para decir no hace falta hablar. La vida la golpeó con decisiones a tomar y pruebas por desafiar y esta era una de ellas.

La felicidad se le había escapado hacía tiempo cuando caminaba sin rumbo. Ahora que la sentía cerca de nuevo, no pensaba dejarla ir. La tenia sujeta y con bozal.

Ahora mismo su vida solo era Lucy.

_Me gustan las noches de campo. _– Finalmente suspiró.

_¿Por qué?_

_Por las estrellas. _– Indicó observando hacia el cielo estrellado.

_¿Qué les ves de interesante? _– Cuestionó la rubia imitando la postura.

_Siempre tuve una metáfora, que era convertirme en una._

_Tenés talento para serlo… No veo porque tendría que ser una metáfora. _– Hizo una pausa. - _De ser así… __Recorda esta noche porque puede ser el principio de siempre._

Inhaló profundo buscando dentro suyo las palabras adecuadas. - _A veces ciertas circunstancias te llevan a que tus sueños sean solo eso._

_¿Sabes que siempre soñé con ser alguien reconocido en mi trabajo? _– Rió al escucharse.

_No… _- Sonrió. -_ ¿Cómo habría de saberlo?_

_Cuando fotografío, busco la mirada de mi papá… _- Humedeció los labios. - _Es como si esperase encontrar su aprobación en cada paso que de. _– Carraspeó sin entender porque estaba siendo tan sincera con ella. - _ A veces me gustaría encontrarla._

_Le… ¿Le pasó algo? _– Titubeó.

_Eligió abandonarnos… Pero es un tema que prefiero evitar. _- Fue escueta. - _¡Odio esta época del año!_

Rachel sabía que si quería conocerla primero debía entenderla. Y comprender sus silencios era parte del trato.

_Yo también… ¿Vos por qué lo haces?_

_Detesto el frio… _- Mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la rabia. - _Es como si me congelara las neuronas._

_Podemos entrar si querés._

_Hacelo si te sentís incomoda… _- La observó de reojo. - _Yo me siento a gusto con este paisaje._

Otra vez silencio. Ese fiel aliado que hacía años las acompañaba. Por diferentes caminos, pero de la mano de ambas por igual.

Rachel daba su vida por decirle aquello que con gotero le suministraba. Esa información que tantas veces le había dicho pero que Lucy jamás logró entender. Repleta de esas dudas infinitas, intentaba dejar atrás el tiempo perdido como si se tratase de un pequeño punto en el cielo.

Al igual que ese techo de estrellas sobre ellas.

_¿Qué esperas de esta gira? _– Exclamó sentándose como indio.

Lucy alzó una ceja, sorprendida. - _¿La verdad? _

_No vale decir que Santana se muera._

Rió. - _Entonces no espero nada… _- Hizo una pausa hasta notar la amplitud por parte de los ojos de Rachel. - _¡Es broma! _– Empujó su hombro. - _Espero que aunque sea, algo mínimo, nos encontremos una con la otra y podamos llegar a ser alguien en el ambiente._

_Pensé que no querías estar en la banda. _– Entrelazó los dedos entre sí.

_No quiero, pero ahora que ya lo estoy quiero arrasar con todo lo que se me cruce. _– Calcó su postura. - _¡Seremos un éxito!_

_Me gustas así… _- Tragó con dificultad. - _Tan decidida._

_Gracias… _- Elevó los hombros. - _Pero tampoco es que me conoces demasiado como para saber que tanto puedo serlo._

_¡Claro que te conozco! _– Chilló, devolviéndole ese golpe amistoso. - _Sé que te gustan las tortugas en general, que tu color favorito es el morado y que una virtud tuya es la sinceridad. _– Enumeró con los dedos. -_ Considero que es una buena carta de presentación._

_La adornaste demasiado linda… _- Meció el rostro mordiendo el labio inferior. - _¿Qué canción te identifica, Rach? _– Indagó luego de una pausa.

_¿Qué?_

_Termino lo que empezamos aquella tarde… _- Suspiró. - _ ¿Qué canción lo hace?_

_Esa pregunta es un tanto complicada… _- Pensó un instante. - _Creo que 'Big girls don't cry' de Fergie es la indicada._

_Es tu turno…_

Sonrió tímidamente. - _¿Estamos jugando de nuevo? _

_Creía que te gustaban los juegos._

Sabiéndose bienvenida a abrir esa compuerta de misterios que se escondían detrás de un rostro bonito, Rachel emprendía ese viaje desconocido y paralelo al de la gira donde su objetivo personal era encontrar a su mujer.

_Me intriga saber que leías… ¿Se puede?_

_Un libro que me recomendó Ele, sobre sueños. _– Explicó sin más.

_¿Crees en eso?_

Negó con el rostro. - _Creo que si no descubro que sueño, voy a terminar completamente loca._

_¿Soñás que te morís? _– Abrió los ojos y la boca completamente. - _¿O que te caes por un agujero negro? ¡Porque a mí me pasó! _– Se sujetó el pecho. - _Es una sensación horrible, te querés agarrar de donde sea y no podes… Solo ves tu cuerpo, como si fuese desde afuera, cayendo por el abismo hacia un sin fin de oscuridad… _

_Rach… No tengo esos sueños. _– Dejó escapar una carcajada.

_¿Ah no? _– Tosió. - _¿Qué te preocupa entonces?_

_¿Alguna vez soñaste con alguien a quien no conoces?_

De repente, sintió como el aire comenzaba a escasear. - _No te entiendo._

_¿Nunca te pasó vivir algo, que claramente te involucra, pero no saber cuándo ni dónde? _– Se arrimó intensificando sus palabras. - _Soñar con personas y voces que a simple vista no distinguís pero que siguen ahí… _- Meció el rostro creyéndose incoherente ante el mutismo de la morocha. - _¿Y tu libreta qué? _– Recobró la distancia inicial. - _¿Compones en ella?_

_Escribo… _- Susurró. - _Escribo sobre mí y alguien a quien tampoco conozco o distingo a simple vista._

Lucy era consciente que como ella había soñado, nadie lo hacía. A su vez, lo que no apreciaba era esa verdad oculta detrás de aquellos ojos color avellana. Verdad que le indicaba que esos sueños vividos no solo no eran ilógicos, sino que además eran compartidos.

En ese punto, donde sus miradas conectaban y sus bocas se disponían a dar rienda libre al corazón, el ruido de un motor tomó el rol de protagonista.

_¡Sabía que podías arreglarla! _– Gritó Sugar efusivamente haciéndose dueña del megáfono. - _ GO, GO, GO. PROXIMA PARADA: ¡EL ÉXITO! _– Expresó haciendo uso del mismo.

* * *

Miercoles.

Con respecto a las pinturas de Lucy del principio, más adelante tendrán explicación. Mucho más adelante.


	23. Un dos tres ¡Empujen!

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**23. **Un, dos, tres ¡Empujen!

Sábado 28 de Marzo de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

No había luna llena capaz de alumbrar esa oscura noche, Lucy miró en su reloj y comprobó que faltaban unos pocos minutos para las doce. Sentada en una de las sillas que conformaban esa mesa donde hasta hacia horas reían a carcajadas, sujetaba la guitarra sobre los muslos.

El vidrio empañado le arrojaba la realidad que su alma escondía: Fría a simple vista, ardiente por dentro. Era como verse plasmada en un espejo con su futuro detrás.

El dedo índice vagaba sin rumbo por la humedad que el cristal le transmitía. Creando garabatos indefinidos e inconclusos, enseñaba al mundo como se sentía.

Vacía, solitaria.

Como ella.

¿Qué tenía en su haber? ¿Qué podía alcanzar? ¿Qué podía esperar?

Nada, simple y vacía nada.

Todos dormían. Todos menos Charles que hacia lo imposible por recuperar el tiempo perdido a causa del incidente. Sus parpados parecían inyectados con cafeína impidiéndole descansar.

Suspiró. Una vez más. Suspiros faltos de aire y llenos de nada.

Con la lengua humedeció el labio inferior, sedienta de momentos, necesitada de sensaciones. El paso de la noche corría lento, al igual que sus penas.

Quería que no existiese el tiempo, detenerse en algún punto donde pudiese guardar cada instante indeseable en un cajón donde uno mismo fuese dueño de decidir cuando debía salir a la luz.

Ella, en este momento, era dueña de la nada misma. Un eterno eco que repetía siempre la misma situación, la misma historia, los mismos recuerdos adheridos a su pensamiento sin dejarla avanzar.

Un nuevo suspiro dio pie a que sus cuerdas vocales intentasen apaciguar el dolor inexplicable que el no sentir le causaba.

Sufrir por no sentir. ¿Cuán absurdo era eso?

_Regrets collect like old friends_

(Los lamentos se juntan como viejos amigos)

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

(Acá, para revivir tus momentos más oscuros)

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

(No veo la forma, no veo la forma)

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

(Y todos los espíritus salen a jugar)

En un susurro, casi de forma inaudible, a través del canto y su voz angelical daba rienda libre a que su cuerpo se expresase finalmente. Aquella era la única manera que conocía, ella que nada sentía y por nada palpitaba siempre buscó refugio en las notas de canciones que decían lo que hablando no podía.

Buscó sostén en su fiel amiga, la guitarra, para sentirse acompañada en esa confesión que a sí misma comenzaba.

Los primeros acordes, sutiles en el roce de sus dedos con las cuerdas, se hicieron presentes en el aire, en su alma.

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh_

(Cada demonio quiere su ración de carne)

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

(Pero yo prefiero guardar algunas cosas para mí)

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

(Me gusta mantener mis asuntos preparados)

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

(Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer)

Mirando al techo metálico de aquella vieja furgoneta, Rachel intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder callar esas voces que nunca cesaban, taladrando su mente a cada instante sin dejarla seguir.

Palabras que eran dichas por su peor enemiga: Ella misma.

¿Cuánto tiempo debía correr en el calendario para poder pasar página? ¿Cuántos momentos debía crear para borrar los anteriores que jamás habían ocurrido? ¿Cuán lejos debía ir para huir de sí misma?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, una voz sonó de repente en mitad del aterrador pero reconfortante silencio.

Guiada por una fuerza extraña se levantó de aquella pequeña cama supletoria. Sin saber muy bien porqué, sin conocer el motivo, recorrió unos cuantos pasos con cuidado intentando no despertar a Santana que roncaba en la litera de abajo durmiendo de la forma menos ortodoxa posible.

Lento, muy lento, como si estuviese a punto de realizar un crimen horrible, fue acercándose al lugar de dónde provenía aquel canto maravilloso.

Palabras que parecían leer su mente, dolor que sentía como suyo propio.

Inevitablemente, sin pensar que era lo correcto dejó que su cuerpo se viese comprendido por palabras ajenas que poco la conocían.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

(Y fui una tonta y estuve ciega)

_I can never leave the past behind_

(Nunca podré dejar el pasado detrás)

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

(No veo la forma, no veo la forma)

El canto de Lucy se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rachel, quien aún permanecía junto a una pared divisora. Como si titubease a la hora de acercarse, siendo respetuosa con su intimidad, esperaba aunque sea un gesto de que fuese bienvenida.

El matiz que se creaba al unir ambos colores de voz, era esa prueba.

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

(Siempre arrastre ese caballo por todas partes)

_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

(Nuestro se apacigua como un sonido fúnebre)

Con pasos tímidos, Rachel comenzaba a andar hacia esa mujer que estaba esperándola sin esperar. La única capaz de entender sus silencios.

Los días sin ella eran como esa fría y oscura noche, sin rastros del sol donde un eco repite siempre la misma situación.

A medida que aceleraban, sus recuerdos se estremecían.

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

(Esta noche voy a sepultar ese caballo en la tierra)

Era como si en un soplo Lucy viese proyectada toda su vida. Desconocía si el cielo estaba arriba, debajo o dentro suyo, sus esquemas se alteraban con una simple presencia.

Presencia que la desconcertaba pero no podía ignorar.

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

(Así que me gusta mantener mis asuntos preparados)

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

(Pero siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer)

Con la mano, Rachel contorneaba la mesa sin dejar de conectar con aquellos ojos verdes que la penetraban. Respirando pausadamente ubicaba el asiento frente a ella para unir nuevamente sus voces en una.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

(Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo)

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

(Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo)

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

(Y es difícil bailar con el demonio en tu espalda)

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

(Así que quítatelo de encima)

Podían amanecer en la ruta que a ninguna le importaría donde estaban. Era como si se hubiesen dormido viajando y eso que compartían era un sueño intenso.

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

(Y ya terminé con mi corazon sin gracia)

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

(Entonces esta noche lo cortare y reiniciare)

Para Lucy era como si una luz esclareciera su oscuridad más profunda. La presencia de Rachel le generaba ese sentimiento de alegría, paz y armonía.

_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

(Porque me gusta mantener mis asuntos preparados)

_It's always darkest before_

(Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer)

Esa noche fue a buscar, entre sonrisas y miradas tímidas, en sus brazos el lugar que hacía años no supo encontrar. Se esquivaban torpemente y contenían esa risilla temerosa para así retomar el dúo improvisado que estaban efectuando.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

(Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo)

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

(Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo)

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

(Y es difícil bailar con el demonio en tu espalda)

_So shake him off, oh whoa_

(Así que quítatelo de encima)

_Si es necesario, sacúdanse ¡Pero háganlo de una maldita vez! Y dejen dormir a la gente que lo necesita. _– Irrumpió Santana luego de un portazo al ingresar al baño.

Los dedos de Lucy se detuvieron en seco, sobresaltándose al oírla. La respiración agitada dejaba entrever el punto de aislamiento que conseguían al conectar una con la otra.

Ambas explotaron en una carcajada nerviosa.

_Es tan… _- Suspiró guardando silencio.

La mirada de Rachel se perdió en el paisaje. - _Entendela._

Alzó una ceja y se focalizó en ella. - _No, si yo la entiendo perfectamente… ¡No sé qué pretendes que entienda Rachel!_

_A lo mejor, circunstancias ajenas a ella la llevaron a que tenga esa personalidad tosca. _– Musitó.

Desvió su mirar. - _Ser amable no es una circunstancia ajena a ella._

_No todos somos iguales… _- La apreció de reojo. - _O a lo mejor no siempre la gente actúa como nos gustaría._

Volvió a intimidarla con las pupilas. - _No considero que su actitud sea defendible._

_No la estoy defendiendo… Solo creo que si es de ese modo, debe tener sus motivos. _–Hizo una pausa percatándose de un punto ante ella sobre la ventana. -_ Por ejemplo, si esa polilla estuviese del lado de adentro, sin dudas entraría en pánico._

Frunció el ceño. - _¿Por qué? _

_Soy fóbica. _– Fue escueta.

Reparó en el insecto situado sobre el cristal. Carraspeó e inmediatamente tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.

_No quiero que grites, ni que entres en pánico porque creo que despertar a alguien seria tu muerte… _- Hizo una pausa llenarse de aire y valentía. - _Pero, esa polilla está del lado de adentro._

El rostro de Rachel se palideció.

_¡Oh por Dios! _– Sujetó el pecho y respiró con dificultad. -_ Sacala, matala, espantala. ¡No se! _– Gritó. - _Pero hace algo._

_¡Es una simple polilla! _– Contuvo la risa ante la creencia de una posible simulación.

_Me está faltando el aire… _- Indicó consternada. - _¡POR DIOS MATALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! _– Chilló perdiendo todos los cabales existentes.

Se sobresaltó. - _¡No la pienso matar Rachel! Defiendo a los animales. _– Inspiró profundo. - _Te recuerdo que soy veget…_

_¡Ahora mismo tu vegetarianismo me importa una mierda! _– La irrumpió gritando y penetrándola con la mirada. - _ No comes polillas. ¡Matala por favor!_

_No la voy a matar. ¡Ni lo sueñes! Va contra mis príncip..._ – Un impacto imprevisto contra el rostro la descolocó. - _¿QUE HACES? _– Se sujetó el área. - _¿Cómo me vas a tirar con la púa? ¡Mira si me sacas un ojo!_

El pecho de Rachel se inflaba cada vez con más ímpetu a la vez que ambas manos intentaban contener de manera ineficiente dicho ataque de pánico.

_Hace algo… Por favor… _- Exhaló pesada y pausadamente. - _ No… Puedo respirar._

Finalmente el cuerpo de Lucy se dignó a reaccionar y de manera cautelosa, junto a pasos silenciosos, se acercó a su víctima. No pensaba matarla pero al menos espantarla le daría un buen final a sus principios, a las vías respiratorias de Rachel y a la indefensa polilla.

_Ya, ya casi la tengo… _- Susurró encimándose a la morocha, quien parecía un ovillo de lana bajo el cuerpo de la rubia. - _No te muevas… Un momento._

Un aspaviento con la mano generó un aleteo que suponía ser la salvación a todos los males y problemas generados.

Al parecer, Lucy no se encontraba de suerte.

_¡QUINN! _– Volvió a chillar Rachel sin pensar las frases que expresaba. - _¡La tengo en la cabeza! _– Se sacudió apartando ese cuerpo ajeno al suyo. - _Sacamela, sacamela, ¡SACALA!_

Otra vez el mismo error. Otra vez la situación se repetía y ese nombre que detestaba oír salía de los labios de una desconocida.

Otra vez sentía el pasado volver.

Y otra vez, paradójicamente, prefería hacer oídos sordos.

_¡No está en tu cabeza! _– Exclamó saturada, señalándola. - _Está en el vidrio… Si no dejas de temblar no puedo sacarla Rachel._

_¡Golpeame si es necesario! _– Se aferró a su cintura. - _Pero matala por favor._

Conectando nuevamente en ese cruce de miradas en el cual las palabras están de sobra, Lucy humedeció los labios siendo cautelosa a la hora de efectuar cualquier tipo de ataque.

_Quieta… Quieta… _- Masculló para sí misma.

Cada palabra se volvía aún más inaudible a medida que su mano derecha comenzaba a acercarse. Sudando como si fuese a superar un record Guinness, se acercó al insecto. Solo un movimiento lo adecuadamente potente como para sacarlo del rango visual de Rachel, era suficiente.

_"¿Es necesario que seas tan dramática?"_

_"¡Les tengo fobia! ¿Es seguro este mosquitero?"_

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas voces.

Esa voz.

Sus piernas perdían todo tipo de control ante un sostén que se volvía imposible e intentó contener esa caída que finalmente resultó inminente. Al igual que un peso muerto, impactó contra aquel indefenso perteneciente a Rachel.

La morocha se encontró sorprendida, olvidando por un instante el ataque de la polilla asesina y sosteniendo de forma inmediata a la rubia que se desvanecía sobre ella.

El cuerpo de Lucy se situó entre sus piernas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. Encajaban a la perfección. Perfección que cualquier tipo de comentario rompería sin necesidad.

Rachel lo sabía y el espesor en sus papilas gustativas lo determinaba. Tragó con dificultad e instantáneamente la respiración comenzó a menguar.

Esa conexión divina se volvía a gestar, donde el mirar se alternaba entre las pupilas y los labios. Casi por inercia Lucy los humedeció al sentir la respiración de la morocha, prácticamente, sobre ellos.

_Yo no digo que no mantengan relaciones sexuales o juegos sáficos como los que están teniendo, solo les pido un poco de respeto hacia la gente que está intentando encontrar un poco de paz en este viaje. _– Indicó Santana cerrando la puerta del baño. - _¿Podrían clausurar sus cuerdas vocales al tener un orgasmo? Gracias. _– Sonrió. - _¡Ah! Por cierto… Sigan en lo que estaban, al parecer las excita jugar a "Tengo una polilla, ayudame a espantarla y nos terminamos quitando la ropa". _– Hizo una pausa. - _Yo solo me levante al baño._

Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, ambos cuerpos se separaron al mismo tiempo. Rachel se deslizó hacia esa ventana que hasta hacia minutos era una puerta al infierno, mientras Lucy se situó de pie carraspeando sin cesar.

La aparición de la latina fue efímera, al igual que una película donde una voz del más allá se encarga de hacerte volver a la realidad de golpe. Realidad más que incomoda para ambas.

La rubia dudó un instante. - _Ya se fue… Podes dejar de temblar._

_¿Segura que se fue? _– Indagó observando el suelo debajo. - _¿La mataste?_

Mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Sentía y percibía esa mirada al igual que conocía la respuesta que la morocha estaba esperando. Respuesta que se encontraba incapacitada de brindar.

_Si, la mate. _– Mintió por bien de todos. -_ Casi me mata ella a mí, pero después de mi feroz ataque dudo que alguien de su familia se atreva a molestarte nuevamente en busca de venganza. _– Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Esta vez cualquier gesto de bondad sería en vano.

_No tengo dos años y esto es algo serio. _– Arrojó afligida. - _Mis vías respiratorias podrían cerrarse y sufrir algún tipo de colapso cardiorespiratorio. _– Abrió la boca por completo sujetándose el pecho. - _¿Y si muero antes de conseguir siquiera un reconocimiento artístico? ¡Soy demasiado joven!_

_Creo que estas en crisis. _– Suspiró. - _La polilla ya no está más._

_¿Y si vuelve? ¿Y si me ataca cuando duermo? _– Elevó una ceja. - _¿Estás segura que está muerta? ¿Encontraste su cuerpo? _– Se llamó a silencio de forma repentina.

La mirada de Lucy se focalizó en esa parálisis impensada. - _¿Qué pasó ahora?_

_Creo que me está faltando el aire de nuevo…_- Temblorosamente indicó con el dedo índice hacia un punto específico. -_ ¿Qué es eso que está volando ahí? _

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, esa insistente y condenada polilla que parecía burlase de todos aleteando sin cesar entre ellas, impune y rebelde.

Con cuidado, Lucy se acercó sabiéndose capaz de poder capturarla finalmente y así liberar a ambas mártires del mutuo asecho constante.

Antes de realizarlo, suspiró dándose por realizada.

Sonrió, celebrando antes de tiempo por el triunfo que estaba a punto de conquistar. Conquista que se vio fallida tras un simple choque de manos.

_¡NOOOOO! _– Gritó abriendo completamente los ojos al escucharlo. -_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

Vio lo que su mente esperaba pero su cuerpo negaba aceptar.

Satán, más conocida en la Tierra como Santana, aplastando entre sus garras a un ser impoluto y lleno de vida para convertirlo en lo que las pupilas verdes de Lucy apreciaban. Un jodido y horrendo cadáver.

_Porque sos tan inútil que ni para matar una polilla de dos centímetros servís. _– Expresó sin más frotándose las manos.

Esa sonrisa solo transmitía un sentimiento: Satisfacción.

Dicha que la rubia no compartía. - _No soy inútil… ¡No quería matarla! _

_Rachel está por morir de un ataque al corazón ¿Y vos pensas seguir jugando a "Dora la exploradora"? _– La observó frunciendo el ceño. - _¿Qué haces ahí agachada? No me digas que vas a hacerle respiración boca a boca…_

Las rodillas de Lucy impactaron contra el suelo, conservando las pocas posibilidades que aun poseía de que ese insecto al que ya le había tomado cariño aún estuviese con vida.

Posibilidades que escaseaban a medida que la distancia entre ella y la difunta se acortaba.

_Solo quiero asegurarme que tus torpes pies no pisoteen su cuer… ¡Noooooooo! _– Gritó ahogadamente. - _¡Brittany!_

Se focalizó en la skater, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, quien al parecer había firmado un trato con el diablo: Véase como Santana.

El pie izquierdo de la misma oprimía lo que quedaba sano de ese cuerpo que ya pasaba a formar parte de una mancha más en el suelo.

Por sí acaso hiciera falta, el pie derecho se sumaba a esa saña sin piedad donde Lucy sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba haciéndose añicos.

_¿Qué sista? _– Bostezó, rascándose la panza. -_ Voy a agarrar un vaso de leche. ¿No queda más? _– Abrió la heladera. - _¿Pensabas tomártela vos?_

Su mutismo era la única respuesta que obtendría. Al menos de su parte.

_Acabas de matar a su novia. _– Indicó Santana viendo como Brittany buscaba una explicación en otros rostros. - _No mires a Rachel, hablo de su novia la polilla._

_¿Eh? _– Presión el entrecejo. - _¿Qué polilla? _– Sin necesidad de una respuesta verbal, apreció como Lucy comenzaba a levantarla a través de las alas. - ¿_QUE MIERDA ES ESA MUGRE QUE LEVANTASTE DEL PISO?_

_La polilla…_- Masculló Santana rodando los ojos. - _ La que acabas de matar. _

_¡Tirala a la basura man! _– Exigió, observándolas con desprecio.

_Al menos quiero darle una muerte digna. _– Las fulminó con la mirada._ ¿Pueden dejarme en paz? _

Paz que duró lo que tarda un pestañeo ya que una frenada improvista y sucesiva, como si se tratase de alguna especie de licuadora humana, generó una colisión entre el cuerpo de la rubia y Santana.

_¿Con que te tropezaste ahora? ¿Con otra polilla? _– Atacó la latina conteniendo la carcajada. Mueca que se desdibujó inmediatamente. - _¡Genial! Si algo me faltaba era tener el cuerpo de un insecto entre mis tetas._

_Perdón… _- Tapó la boca con una de sus manos. - _No quise…_

_¡Que no cunda el pánico mis estrellas estrelladas! _– Chilló finalmente Sugar, asomándose entre los asientos delanteros. - _Solo es un pequeño problemita con solución._

_¿Qué demonios pasó ahora? _– Indagó Santana, retirando el cadáver de sus partes íntimas y empujando a Lucy a un lado. - _¿Estalló el líquido de frenos? ¿Perdimos la caja de cambio por el camino? ¿La familia de la polilla que acabamos de matar sacó aguijones de su culo y nos reventó las ruedas? ¿Qué? _– Gritó exaltada. - _¡Ya todo es posible!_

_UN, DOS, TRES ¡EMPUJEN! – _Indicó Sugar por el megáfono, intentando divisar algo en esa noche tan cerrada. -_ ¡Vamos! No se quejen, solo son tres kilómetros más._

Al igual que cuatro bueyes de carga se encontraban en la parte posterior de esa vieja furgoneta, remolcándola con todas sus fuerzas sin saber hacia dónde. La oscuridad era protagonista alumbrándolas tenuemente con la luna.

_No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado sin nafta… - _Susurró Lucy.

_¿No? –_ Cuestionó Santana. - _¿Realmente te sorprende? Lo anuncié desde que vi esta chatarra._

_¡MENOS DIALOGO Y MAS TRABAJO! _– Gritó nuevamente por el megáfono.

_¿Podrías empujar vos también, no? _– Increpó la latina observándola de reojo.

_Yo superviso. _– Indicó retirando el aparato. - _¡EMPUJEN! _– Chilló observando a la latina frente a ella. - _ Santana, ¿Qué haces?_

_Me rebelo. _– Arrojó. - _ ¿Qué? ¿Pensás azotarme como una presidiara?_

_¡Come on sista! _– Suspiró tomando un descanso. - _ Todas queremos terminar con esto cuanto antes… ¿Podemos actuar como un equipo por primera vez?_

_¿Y qué clase de equipo somos? _– Se cruzó de brazos. - _Una no habla porque está en estado de shock, la otra todavía llora la muerte de una polilla._

_Yo no lloro nada. _– Expresó Lucy parándose en seco.

_¡Dejame terminar! _– Chilló situando la palma en alto. - _Esta, que dice ser nuestra manager, nos hace parecer esclavas de otro siglo teniendo que reparar las cagadas que se manda. _– Desvió su mirar. - _Y disculpe usted… ¿Charles, cierto? Ni lo conozco, seguro tendrá hijos y una esposa, no tengo dudas de que sea un buen ciudadano norteamericano… ¡Pero su furgoneta es una mierda! _– Escuchó a Perez ladrando sin parar detrás suyo. - _Ese perro del demonio es el próximo en mi lista._

_En estos momentos desearía que viniera una manada de toros salvajes y nos arrollara. _– Musitó Rachel golpeando la frente con la carrocería.

Cuando todo parecía aún más negro que lo que sus ojos podían observar, el sonido del megáfono se convirtió de odioso a preciado.

Un dejo de esperanza generaba en todos.

_¡GASOLINERIA A LA VISTA! _– Chilló al igual que si descubriese América.

_¿Alguien más necesita un refresco? _– Consultó Rachel secando ambas manos.

_¡Oh! Es un milagro, te volvieron a funcionar las cuerdas vocales. _– Indicó Santana aún enjabonándoselas. - _¡Alabado sea Satán!_

Se encontraban en el baño de la estación de servicio que momentáneamente era su refugio. Todas menos Lucy, quien al parecer había decidido no higienizarse, buscaban algo de pulcritud en ese sitio.

_Tomo tu agresión como una afirmación. _– Arrojó sin más perdiéndose tras la puerta.

La mirada de la latina se focalizó en la skater, quien de reojo analizaba cada movimiento.

_¿Y vos qué? _– Atacó. -_ ¿Qué querés?_

_Mis palillos. _– Señaló con ambos ojos.

Observó a su lado donde se encontraban. - _Y agarralos… _

_¡No puedo! _– Chilló arrancando un trozo de papel. -_ Una imbécil se me adelantó._

Las pupilas de Rachel buscaban dentro de esa heladera de mostrador los refrescos que necesitaba. Al reincorporarse se encontró con ella, esa mujer capaz de ponerla nerviosa aún sin motivos.

Lucy vagaba entre las góndolas escogiendo algunos tentempiés para lo que restaba de viaje. Si bien, como mucho les esperaría unos veinte minutos, con el vehículo en mal estado que contaban, siempre era favorable estar bien abastecido.

Simplemente sentía que hoy no podía más. La buscaba, o creía hacerlo, y solo encontraba mar. Necesitaba hablarle, conocerla pero estaba lejos de ahí sonriendo sin reír.

Rápida y nerviosamente, descendió la cabeza y por primera vez agradeció a la vida por su corta estatura. El alto de esas estanterías era altamente superior a ella y su camuflaje perfecto.

Titubeante, se situó en la caja.

_Señorita, buenas noches. _- Sonrió el cajero. - _¿Qué desea?_

_Love is in the air, Love is in the air, Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Love is in the air, in the rising of the sun, Love is in the air, when the day is nearly done._

Comenzó a sonar de fondo como si el mundo se empeñase en hacerle la vida imposible. Si aquello fuese poco sumarle la respiración de Lucy tras ella no era lo aconsejable.

_Ehmmm… _- Dudó ignorando a su par. - _ Buenas noches. _– Carraspeó. -_ ¿Podría darme tres refrescos y una caja de aquello? _– Señaló, desviando la visual hacia el dinero.

La parálisis y el mutismo por parte del empleado, generó que su visual se focalizara en él nuevamente.

_¿Qué? _– Presionó el entrecejo.

_Rach…_- Susurró la rubia por detrás. -_ ¿Para qué pensas comprar condones?_

Un papelón. Eso estaba brindando producto del nerviosismo.

_¡No! _– Exclamó titubeante. - _Me… Me refería a lo que se encuentra detrás… A la goma de mascar._

Se sentía al igual que una completa inútil. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su nerviosismo y esas dudas que hacía años la invadían.

Abrazándose a esos refrescos, sin pensar, disparó hacia la puerta.

Lucy la acompañó con la mirada por un instante. - _No se preocupe… Yo pago._

Rachel pateaba las piedras que yacían por la playa de estacionamiento. El silencio presente era su fiel compañero y la vuelta a esa furgoneta una realidad que detestaba. Cazaba en vano motivos que le hicieran creer que aún se encontraba con vida. Nerviosamente mordía las uñas ahogándose en llanto. Llanto incontrolable e injustificable.

Simplemente extrañaba lo que creía conocer y los días dolían sin su presencia.

_¡Rach! _– Exclamó sin éxito. - _¡RACHEL! _– Gritó acelerando los pasos. - _¿Podes parar un minuto?_

_Tengo miedo que se vayan sin nosotras. _– Explicó hacia la nada misma.

_Somos cuatro… Creo que se darían cuenta si faltan dos. _– La detuvo sujetándola del brazo. - _ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Seguís mal por lo de la polilla?_

Observó el contacto. - _No, no es eso._

_¿Entonces? _– Buscó su mirar.

_¡Tengo miedo de perder el rumbo! _– Estalló. - _De creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto cuando esto no es más que un error._

Lucy tragó saliva lentamente. - _Yo perdí el rumbo una vez… El rumbo de mí, de mi vida y te puedo asegurar que aunque en el momento lo veas como una gran mancha negra, luego termina sirviéndote de experiencia._

Se serenó encontrándose en sus pupilas. - _¿Y si este viaje me hace peor?_

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

Suspiró. - _Estoy acostumbrada a viajar sola, aunque es cierto que muchas veces alguien tomó el mando de mí misma… Y de mi corazón. _– Volvió sobre sus pasos. -_ Pero cuando llegué a la meta no era quien yo quería ser._

_Yo elegí viajar sola y aunque al principio fue duro, creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida. _– Humedeció los labios. - _Una vez que te perdés tenés dos opciones… Encontrás, nuevamente, a esa persona que fuiste en algún momento o la dejas ir por completo._

_¿Y si esa persona que ves ahora es totalmente diferente a la que esperabas encontrar?_

Rió para sí misma. - _A veces debes dejar de lado las aspiraciones y recordar la persona que querías ser. _– Sonrió. - _De repente pasa, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar. _– Generó ímpetu con el dedo índice. -_ Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo… Nunca._

_¿Qué sentís?_ – Masculló.

La miró. - _¿Qué siento cuándo? _

_Cuando te vas…_- Resopló. - _Es decir, yo sé lo que se siente cuando alguien querido se te va pero… ¿Qué sentís vos siendo el que se va? _– Volvió a observarla.

Inspiró profundo y buscó una explicación en la nada misma. - _Que el inconsciente existe y por más lejos que huyas siempre retendrá las cosas que registramos y sentimos aunque nos creamos incapaces de recordarlas._

* * *

Entiendo que a algunas sientan que las actitudes de las chicas son precipitadas.

A lo mejor más que nada por parte de Santana...

Pero cada personaje tiene una personalidad muy definida por algún motivo en especial.

La historia tendrá mínimo 50 capítulos, estamos en el 23. Ni la mitad.

Necesita forma y poco a poco va adquiriendola.

Solo pido paciencia y las que me leen con anterioridad, ya saben como me manejo.

Como en "Alza": Presten atención a los detalles.

**Sábado****.**


	24. Light me up

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**24. **Light me up.

Sábado 28 de Marzo de 2015.

Newark, Nueva Jersey.

* * *

El celular vibraba a un lado suyo, mientras el reloj despertador de su mesita de luz indicaba que se trataba de la 1:30 AM. Era la tercera llamada que recibía en un lapso de dos segundos. Lo que se tarda en volver a presionar el contacto rápido.

Fregó los ojos con vigor e intentó focalizar su mirar para así divisar de quien se trataba, aunque tenía en claro que no necesitaba leer el nombre parpadeante en la pantalla. Era ella, lo sabía.

Se extendió hasta contactar con el artefacto y lo situó en su oreja. Humedeció los labios antes de iniciar la charla. Por la hora y la insistencia determinaba que sería para largo.

**Luz -** ¿Hola?

**Rachel -** ¿Luz? ¿Está durmiendo?

**Luz –** Rachel, te escucho muy bajo. ¿Pasó algo?

**Rachel – **No puedo levantar demasiado la voz…

**Luz -** ¿Estás bien?

**Rachel –** ¡No! Estoy en crisis.

**Luz -** ¿Qué pasó? Contame.

**Rachel –** Estoy desesperada… Tengo nauseas. ¡No! Nauseas no. Arcadas. Sí, eso tengo, arcadas. Siento que todo me da vueltas por dentro… Estoy encerrada en el baño de una furgoneta.

**Luz –** Serenate. ¿Estás hablándome en clave, Rachel? ¿Tengo que preocuparme más de lo debido y contactar a la policía? ¿Acaso te drogaron?

**Rachel – **No corro riesgo de vida… O al menos eso creo. Estoy en el baño de la furgoneta en la que hacemos esa gira que le comenté. Creo… Creo que Lucy es Quinn.

**Luz –** No logré escucharte.

**Rachel –** Me mira con esos ojos… Me desestabiliza, ¿Lo entiende? Como si fuese poco sufrí el ataque de una polilla, usted sabe lo que eso significa en mí. ¡Me paralicé! Quede como una completa idiota frente a ella y seguro por dentro se debió estar burlando de mi actitud de pendeja… ¡Es vegetariana!

**Luz –** No entiendo a que viene ese detalle.

**Rachel –** Defiende a los animales y yo le rogaba que la matase… Me odiará. ¡Es lo único que falta! Se quedo la camioneta, tuvimos que remolcarla… Sumado a que antes explotó algo en el motor o quien sabe que ocurrió pero también estuvimos demoradas. Hable con ella.

**Luz –** Rachel, necesito que respires. ¿De qué hablaste?

**Rachel –** De ella, de nosotras… Buscó la forma de llegar a mí, como si le interesase.

**Luz –** A lo mejor lo haces. Después de todo es tu compañera de banda.

**Rachel –** Creo que me envía señales indirectas en las cuales intenta decirme que es Quinn.

**Luz –** Eso no tiene lógica. Considero que estas algo colap…

**Rachel -** ¡No estoy colapsada! Todo esto es real… Ella lo es y temo que sea Quinn.

**Luz –** No logro comprenderte. Creía que querías encontrarla.

**Rachel –** Quiero, pero no es tan fácil.

**Luz –** Explicate… Hace que te entienda.

**Rachel –** Tengo ese deseo inmenso por encontrarla pero a la vez está esta Lucy que me provoca tantas dudas… Estoy desorientada Luz.

**Luz -** ¿Qué es a lo que temes?

**Rachel –** A que mi luz se apague y no hablo de la batería del celular.

**Luz -** ¿Qué luz?

**Rachel –** La que me mantiene aferrada a Quinn, a mi ilusión. De darla por irreal y seguir detrás de esta mujer que apareció sin siquiera esté preparada para alterar todos mis esquemas.

**Luz -** ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

**Rachel –** Si.

**Luz –** Te escucho.

**Rachel -** Estoy enamorada de ella.

Sus pensamientos hacían eco de su nombre deseando volverla a ver mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo del baño, con sus piernas recogidas y presionándolas con fuerza contra el pecho. Sucesivos movimientos hacia delante y atrás estipulaban el nerviosismo y esa disputa interna que estaba padeciendo.

Luchaba contra ella misma, quería encontrarse pero solo podía ver esos restos de lo que fue. No tener el control de la situación la llevaba a explotar al igual que una grana a la deriva.

Luz era su luz. Esa capaz de alumbrar la más oscura noche y el día más tenebroso. La única que podía guiarla en ese desierto de incertidumbres.

_¡BIENVENIDAS A NUEVA JERSEY!_ – Gritó Sugar por el megáfono.

Guía, que al parecer debía esperar.

Esa voz chillona la sobresaltó, provocándole un golpe imprevisto con el lavabo. Se sujetó la cabeza para canalizar el dolor y dio por finalizada la conversación con su terapeuta. Un corte certero y seco sería lo mejor por el momento.

Inhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces. Tantas que ya era incapaz de mantener un contador para establecerlas.

Se infundió de valor y al igual que un soldado enfrenta una guerra, abrió la puerta de ese cubículo a prueba de balas para afrontar de una vez por todas lo que le tocaba vivir.

Su visual localizó una situación caótica que de nada servía para su pesar.

En esos momentos en que necesitaba algo de paz, solo podía encontrar caos. En ella, en su mundo, en lo que la rodeaba.

_Apuren sus pasos y sean como gacelas por el prado siendo perseguidas por un guepardo._ – Indicó la manager a un lado de la puerta realizando aspavientos para que descendieran.

Con desgano, como si fuesen reclutas a punto de salir a trabajar bajo el sol directo, Santana y Brittany seguían las indicaciones.

_¡Estamos más de una hora tarde y debemos brindar ese show a como dé lugar!_ – Palmeó la espalda de la skater al pasar. - _La gente debe estar impaciente._

_Los ebrios desagradables no entran en la definición de gente…_ - Masculló Lucy siguiendo los pasos de sus pares.

Bastó que Rachel situara la suela de uno de sus pies sobre el asfalto de ese estacionamiento para que una mujer con algo de desesperación se acercase.

_¡En cinco salen!_ – Arrojó volteando sobre su eje.

_¿EN CINCO? –_ Gritaron al unísono.

_Pero…_ - Atinó a agregar Santana pero fue inútil, nadie estaba escuchando sus reproches.

_¡Nada de peros!_ – Apareció Sugar de la nada misma. - _En cinco tienen que estar ahí arriba brillando como nunca antes._ – Abrió ambos brazos efusivamente. - _¡Iluminen sus almas!_

_Sugar, esto es una locura… Ni siquiera estamos cambiadas._ – Susurró Lucy intentando seguirle los pasos. - _¡Es más!_ – Se frenó en seco. - _Mi pelo parece moreno por culpa del polvo._

La observó de reojo. - _Gajes del oficio_.

Y allí estaban. Cuatro almas solitarias en busca de esa luz que las llenase de vida. Intentando localizar en la música algo de armonía que hacía tiempo carecían.

Se buscaban con las pupilas desorbitadas y desesperadas ante el temor de un nuevo fracaso.

Fantasmas añejos que se burlaban frente a sus narices. Golpes bajos que las llenaban de dudas e inseguridades.

Luces brillantes que la vida consumió.

_No puedo creer que tenga que afinar el bajo con esta tensión por no saber si llego a hacerlo o no. _– Refunfuñó la latina. - _¡Esta representante nos llevara a la quiebra!_ _Inclusive sin ser famosas… Nos arruinará._

_Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con vos, pero no nos queda otra opción… Salimos o dejamos que todo se joda sin siquiera intentarlo_. – Explicó Lucy enarcando las cejas.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, quien luego de una pausa extendió su mano para generar ese grito de apoyo que habían adoptado.

_¿Qué me dicen?_ – Mordió el labio inferior. - _¿Lo hacemos?_

_No son ebrios. _– Irrumpió Brittany dejando entrever un ojo entre bambalinas. - _Esa gente es más... _– Presionó el entrecejo volteando hacia ellas. - _Más… Joven._

_Luego de unas demoras imprevistas… ¡Llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando!_ - Inició el presentador indicando hacia el telón. - _¡THE PRETTY RECKLESS!_

En sus respectivas posiciones, Brittany comenzaba el tema con la batería sonando a media máquina. Sutil y medido se acoplaba a la guitarra de Lucy. Las luces acompañaban con una tenue iluminación sobre las mencionadas, alumbrando a Rachel ante la primera frase efectuada.

**Rachel:**

_Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you? _

(¿Lo que estoy usando es lo que te impresiona?)

_Well that's okay, 'cause what I'm thinking about you is not okay _

(Bueno, está bien porque lo que pienso sobre vos no está bien)

_Got it on my mind to change my ways _

(Lo tengo en mi mente para cambiar mis ideas)

Sin alterar los esquemas, ni el ritmo, la rubia se sumaba a esa voz principal para generar un coro armónico e ideal.

**Rachel & Lucy:**

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me _

(Pero no creo que pueda ser diferente a lo que soy)

_I don't think I can be anything other than me _

(No creo que pueda ser diferente a lo que soy)

La skater explotaba con el tema generando un ritmo audaz y perfecto con los platillos para la entrada de Santana quien, contando con ese juego preciso de luces, se veía enfocaba inesperadamente irrumpiendo en el tema con su potencia.

**Santana:  
**_Do you have a light? _

(¿Tenés una luz?)

_Can you make me feel alright? _

(¿Podes hacerme sentir bien?)

_There's plenty of light to go around _

(Hay demasiada luz para todos)

_Do you think its right when you hit me to the ground? _

(¿Pensás que está bien cuando me golpeas contra el suelo?)

**Santana & Rachel:**

_Well, light me up when I'm down _

(Bueno, iluminame cuando caiga)  
_Light me up when I'm down _

(Iluminame cuando caiga)

Esa explosión imprevista derivó en infinitos gritos de apoyo y aceptación, por lo que inmensas sonrisas se plasmaban en el rostro de las cuatro.

**Santana:  
**_Does what I'm saying seem to haunt you? _

(¿Lo que estoy diciendo te daña?)

_Well that's okay, 'cause what I'm saying about you is not okay _

(Bueno, está bien porque lo que digo sobre vos no está bien)  
_Got it on my mind to change my ways _

(Lo tengo en mi mente para cambiar mis ideas)

El punto menos fiable del tema se hacía presente. Debían congeniar el agua y el aceite y lograr que sus voces fuesen lo suficientemente precisas como para sonar al igual que una.

**Santana & Lucy:**

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me _

(Pero no creo que pueda ser diferente a lo que soy)

_I don't think I can be anything other than me _

(No creo que pueda ser diferente a lo que soy)

Brittany volvía a tener el protagónico y explotaba el bar junto a su rebeldía plasmada en cada nota.

**Rachel:  
**_Do you have a light? _

(¿Tenés una luz?)

_Can you make me feel alright? _

(¿Podes hacerme sentir bien?)

_There's plenty of light to go around _

(Hay demasiada luz para todos)

_Do you think its right when you hit me to the ground? _

(¿Pensás que está bien cuando me golpeas contra el suelo?)

**Rachel & Lucy:**

_Well, light me up when I'm down _

(Bueno, iluminame cuando caiga)

_Just, light me up when I'm down _

(Solo iluminame cuando caiga)

**Rachel, Lucy & Santana:**

_Just, light me up when I'm down _

(Solo iluminame cuando caiga)

_Light me up when I'm down_

(Iluminame cuando caiga)

Varias sonrisas escapaban sin control, haciéndolas disfrutar por primera vez de lo que estaban haciendo. El tema entraba en la decadencia temida ya que en ocasiones anteriores las entradas de Lucy como voz principal habían derivado en un caos imprevisto.

**Lucy:  
**_Does what I'm taking seem to bother you?_

(¿Lo que estoy tomando parece molestarte?)  
_Well that's okay 'cause I can take it all without you and I'm okay _

(Bueno, está bien porque puedo tomar todo esto sin vos y estoy bien)

_Got it on my mind to change my ways _

(Lo tengo en mi mente para cambiar mis ideas)

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me _

(Pero no creo que pueda ser diferente a lo que soy)

La dulzura con que expresaba cada nota parecía embriagar a los oyentes, siendo sacudidos por la presencia avasallante de la latina quien volvía a levantarlos en una euforia desmedida.

**Santana:**

_I don't think I can be anything other than me _

(No creo que pueda ser diferente a lo que soy)

Rachel jugaba con el tema, dejando de lado su posición frente al soporte del micrófono y haciéndose sentir sobre el escenario. Sin pensarlo, solo actuando, se acercó a Lucy quien luego de una sonrisa de apoyo dio un paso al costado para compartir el suyo.

**Rachel & Lucy:  
**_Do you have a light? _

(¿Tenés una luz?)

_Can you make me feel alright? _

(¿Podes hacerme sentir bien?)

_There's plenty of light to go around _

(Hay demasiada luz para todos)

_Do you think its right when you hit me to the ground? _

(¿Pensás que está bien cuando me golpeas contra el suelo?)

_Well, light me up when I'm down _

(Bueno, iluminame cuando caiga)

_Just, light me up when I'm down _

(Solo iluminame cuando caiga)

Miradas cómplices se hablaban inclusive más claro que el tema. Sus pupilas buscaban en sus pares esa luz que la irradiase. La morocha volvió a su posición para finalizar lo que sería la primera presentación oficial sonando por fin como lo que se suponía que debían ser: Una banda.

**Rachel, Lucy & Santana:**

_Light me up when I'm down _

(Iluminame cuando caiga)

_Light me up when I'm down  
_(Iluminame cuando caiga)

Cada una frente al soporte del micrófono, respirando con algo de dificultad, esperaban esa aceptación que jamás había llegado.

Hasta esa noche.

Esta vez los aplausos invadieron ese diminuto bar, donde varios alaridos correaban el nombre de la banda entre silbidos alentadores. Las pupilas desorbitadas de las cuatro se buscaban para así poder afrontar una situación completamente desconocida.

Dieron un paso al frente y cada cual sujetó a su par de la cintura, efectuando un saludo cordial y respetuoso. La felicidad las infundía, a tal punto que el estado de shock las inmovilizaba.

Estaban brillando como nunca.

_¡Mesero!_ – Gritó Santana haciéndose notar. - _¡Qué marchen dos botellas más para celebrar!_

El triunfo escaso y esporádico era digno de ser celebrado. En la parte VIP del bar donde acababan de tocar, los festejos abundaban al igual que el alcohol.

_Es la sexta que pedís… _- Susurró Lucy.

_Séptima._ – La observó de reojo intentando mostrarse superior. - _Pedí dos._

_¿Ustedes vieron como nos aplaudían?_ – Gritó Brittany golpeando la mesa. - _¡Me sentí el rey del mundo por un momento!_

El alcohol abundaba en la sangre de todas y las incoherencias comenzaban a hacer hincapié en sus comentarios.

_Creo que extrañé el contacto de mugre contra mi cuerpo._ – Reflexionó la rubia.

La latina golpeó la copa con la botella acaparando la atención. - _Mi humilde opinión es que la clave está en salir vestidas naturalmente, cómodas y seguras de lo que vamos a hacer. ¡Incluso estábamos repletas de polvo!_

_¡Trenton, vamos por vos!_ – Arengó la skater. - _Arrasaremos con todo en ese pueblucho también._

Alaridos compartidos infundían el sitio, mostrando una complicidad irreconocible entre Brittany y Santana. Complicidad que solo el alcohol podía generar.

_Creo que debemos aplaudir a Rachel por el tema increíble que compuso. _– Agregó Lucy una vez que el silencio se lo permitió.

_¡Tampoco tanto!_ – Santana rodó los ojos. - _Después se le sube la fama y no hay quien la tolere._

Las miradas se focalizaron en la morocha quien solo brindó un nuevo silencio como respuesta. Se encontraba compartiendo el triunfo logrado pero sin demostrarlo. El ceño de Lucy se frunció al percatarse.

_¿Rachel?_ – Buscó su mirada. - _¿Estás bien?_

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, forzando la risa y fingiendo sonrisas. Diferente lugar pero la misma sensación de soledad, rodeada por paredes faltas de sinceridad.

Intentando encontrar a alguien capaz de entender que para todas se trataba de la primera página donde la historia comenzaba pero que para ella, aquello era la línea donde la misma se terminaba.

_Si… ¿Por qué?_

_Estás ida… _- Hizo una pausa intentando conectar con ella. - _¿Te sentís bien?_

_Solo estoy algo mareada. _– Suspiró. - _No es nada, solo cansancio y estar mal dormida… No te preocupes. _– Le regaló una sonrisa poco creíble.

_¡OTRA COPA PARA LA MOROCHA! _– Irrumpió rompiendo cualquier tipo de complicidad entre ellas.

_No Britt…_ - Carraspeó. - _Gracias, pero estoy bien._

_¡Que la tome! ¡Que la tome! ¡Que la tome!_ – Comenzaron a corear Brittany y Santana al igual que adolescentes asistiendo por primera vez a un bar.

_¡Dale Rachel!_ – Incentivó la latina. - _Te conozco de muchas noches donde el alcohol abundaba en tu sangre… No te hagas como si fueses de otro planeta o reencarnaras a la Virgen María._

_¿Qué problema tenés Santana? ¿No puedo elegir cambiar de vida? –_ Meció el rostro presionando el entrecejo. - _¿Sabes qué? Estás borracha, no te metas conmigo._

Elevó una ceja. - _Estoy lejos de estarlo y no me ataques porque yo no te agredí… Solo me interese por vos como podría hacerlo por cualquiera… Cosas del grupo, de la banda._ – Juntó ambas palmas de las manos. -_ Propongo un juego. _

_¡Amo los juegos!_ – Chilló Brittany. - _¿Consiste en beber cuando ganas?_

_No… O si. ¡Da igual!_ – Generó una mueca con la boca. - _Consiste en responder preguntas._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¡Brittany! ¿Cuál es tu número de tinte?_

Resopló. - _Ya te dije que es natural infeliz, no como tus tetas de plástico._

_¡Más respeto con ellas que valieron una fortuna!_ – Realizó un manoseo sutil sobre las mismas. - _Años y años ahorrando cada mísera propina de esos ebrios desagradables y babosos… Es más, a veces me tuve que dejar manosear para obtener algunos dola…_

_¡SANTANA! _– Lucy y Brittany gritaron al unísono, interrumpiéndola.

_¿Qué?_ – Encogió los hombros. - _¡Es la verdad!_

_No me interesa saber de tu pasado de prostituta mal paga._ – Indicó la rubia sujetándose el tabique y meciendo el rostro. - _Gracias._

_Ustedes se horrorizan por cualquier cosa._ - Mordió el labio inferior. - _Brittany, es tu turno._

Pensó un instante observando el rostro de todas. - _¡Rachel! ¿Alguna vez pensaste en operarte esa enorme nariz?_

La carcajada de Santana fue estridente mientras Lucy hizo el intento por acoplarse pero el rostro de la morocha se lo impidió. La seriedad en cada músculo indicaba que no estaba de buen humor y que el chiste se encontraba lejos de generarle algún tipo de gracia.

_Tampoco es tan enorme…_ - Intentó defenderla pero fue inútil.

_No pensé en operarme y en caso de ser mi turno, paso de él._ – Arrojó sin demasiado pesar volviendo a ese ensimismamiento en el que se mostraba.

_¡Yo pregunto por Rachel!_ – Arrojó Santana elevando la mano. - _Dios, como amo este jodido juego._ – Generó una risilla. - _¡Lucy!_

_Si había alguien que estaba deseando porque no me preguntara, esa persona eras vos._ – Refunfuñó. - _A ver… ¿Qué?_

_¿Sos torta?_

Un silencio lúgubre invadió esa jocosa mesa. La mirada de la latina se encontraba a la espera de una respuesta que al parecer no iba a llegar. El rostro de Lucy estaba perplejo ante lo que sus oídos comprendían.

_¿Qué?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Si soy qué?_

_T-O-R-T-A._ – Deletreó pausadamente. - _Torta. ¿Cake? _– Elevó una ceja. - _Capaz en ingles te suena mejor... ¿Lo sos?_

_¿Perdón?_ – Rió para si misma aún absorta. _- Primero se dice gay ignorante y segundo… ¿En qué te modifica eso a vos?_

_Sista… No puedo creer que seas torta_. – Irrumpió Brittany con ambos ojos abiertos a la par.

_¡No respondí que lo era! –_ Chilló abriendo los brazos.

_Tampoco lo negaste._ – Santana intentó intimidarla con la mirada. - _¡Lo sabía! Tu corte de pelo te dela… _- Fue interrumpida en seco.

_No lo negué, ni lo afirmé, porque no te respondí_. – Se mostró seria. - _De mi vida personal solo hablo con gente que valga lo suficiente como para hacerlo._

_Seremos una gran familia… ¿No?_ – Buscó aprobación en sus pupilas pero el resultado fue nulo. - _¡Así son las bandas! Si queremos triunfar debemos ser sinceras y apoyarnos._ – Tambaleante y con algo de dificultad se colocó de pie. - _Yo, Santana López, soy torta._

_Vos, Santana López, estás ebria._ – Respondió Lucy tirando de su brazo hacia el asiento. - _Sentate._

_¡Vamos! ¿Ninguna besó a una mujer antes?_ – Esperó alguna respuesta pero nuevamente el silencio era su único aliado. - _¡Rachel!_

_¿Qué querés?_ – Indagó fusilándola son su mirar.

_Creo que deberías ser la primera en levantarte._

Tragó saliva conteniendo la ira. – _Y yo creo que deberías mantener la boca cerrada de una vez por todas._

El cruce de miradas que ambas se regalaban valía más que cualquier comentario agresivo o una posible batalla verbal.

_Yo también besé a una mujer._ – Brittany se entrometió, una vez más, al silencio que anunciaba el ruido de la calma que antecede al huracán. - _¿Qué? ¿No somos como una familia?_

_¿Y vos? –_ Consultó Santana volviendo su visual hacia la rubia e ignorando por completo el intento fallido efectuado por la skater. - _¿Qué nos decís Lucy? ¿Tenemos que pervertir esa boquita virginal? Estoy segura de que Rachel estaría encantada de hacerlo._ – Un ruido detrás suyo provocó que su atención se desviara. _- ¿A dónde vas?_

La morocha iniciaba un recorrido a paso acelerado y nervioso, lejos de esa mesa donde hasta hacia al menos dos minutos todo era paz y armonía.

El huracán tomaba forma y arrasaba con todos ante ella.

_Lejos de tanta estupidez junta._ – Indicó observando a su único objetivo. - _Matate Santana._

Dejando boquiabierta a todos los presentes, hizo su salida triunfal como quien da el último golpe y se retira intacto de aquella batalla.

_¡Ey morocha!_ - Intentó detenerla Brittany pero ya era inútil. - _Estamos bromeando._

El ruido generado por el vaivén de esa puerta trasera ponía punto final a todo tipo de risa, juego y buena convivencia.

Una bocanada de aire era lo que necesitaba Rachel en ese preciso instante. Inhalando con profundidad y dejando reposar sus palmas contra las rodillas, buscaba desesperadamente que esas partículas de oxigeno estuviesen inyectadas con dosis de calma.

La vida llegaba a ella desde la oscuridad, la noche que caía sobre sus penas sin darle tregua después de tantos años. Sabía que debía ir tras sus miedos y hacerles frente, pero cuando estos aparecían para golpearla sin previo aviso, solo podía sentir sus piernas tropezar y caer sin que ningún tipo de sostén fuese valido.

En ese momento entendió que nunca dejó de estar sola.

La soledad había sido su fiel compañera de viaje y, de nuevo, la encontraba entre las sombras. Daba igual la ciudad, la compañía, el día o el mes del calendario, la soledad, quisiera o no, siempre terminaba tomando su mano y llevándola camino a la oscuridad.

_¡Estoy tan cansada de esta vida!_ – Pateó una bolsa repleta de residuos que se encontraba a su lado. -_ ¡HARTA! _

Al igual que el canto de un ángel, ese ruido sutil efectuado por la puerta sucedido de aquel timbre de voz que no esperaba escuchar, serenó toda ira posible que pudiese estar manifestando.

_Rach…_ - Susurró Lucy. - _¿Qué demoni…_

Al menos por una milésima de segundo.

_¿Qué?_ – Irrumpió sin demasiada claridad producto del llanto. - _¿Qué haces vos acá?_ _¿Acaso pensás seguirme siempre que quiera estar sola?_

_Solo… Solo me preocupé por vos._ – Titubeó. - _No quise que sintieras que invado tu espacio._

Lucy humedeció los labios y se dispuso a volver por donde había salido.

_¡No es eso!_ – Irrumpió su andar. - _Perdoname… Simplemente…_ - Suspiró con pesadez.

Sin ser consciente, Rachel bajó la guardia dejando que su espalda reposase sobre una de las paredes. Pasos tímidos efectuados por parte de Lucy se acercaban a una persona abatida, saturada de luchar contra ella misma.

_¿Alguna vez sentiste que por más que te esfuerces y creas que haces las cosas bien, en realidad eso nunca pasa? — _Preguntó finalmente con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Podía sentir esa desesperación por escoger el rumbo de su vida y centrarlo. Percibía ese debate interno en la morocha. Ese capaz de hacerla dudar a la hora de seguir adelante o simplemente dejar la vida pasar, por lo que generando un último paso hacia ella Lucy se sumió en las tinieblas de su alma.

_Todo el tiempo._ – Indicó apenada.

Esos ojos verdes que parecían susurrarle a cada minuto palabras inconclusas sobre una realidad que desconocía y temía, pero sobretodo respetaba, se clavaron en ella dejándole claro que no era la única cuya única compañera era la soledad.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente y dejó que fuese su corazón quien se expresase.

_Es como si te impusieras estar bien para poder ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, de otro modo y siempre, siempre, siempre…_ - Suspiró Rachel desanimada. - _Recaes en el mismo punto._

_¿En ese en que nada tiene sentido por más que hagas lo que sea?_ – Buscó su mirar.

Alzó la vista y sus pupilas se encontraron. - _Porque siempre estarás rodeada por la misma mierda… Siempre serás insuficiente para los ojos de esas personas, inútil para otros e incapaz para algunos. _– Humedeció los labios. - _Serás nada o esquirlas de lo que algún día fuiste._

_Ahí está tu problema… Da igual que alguien te diga que podes hacerlo bien ¡O que miles de personas lo hagan! _– Gesticuló con las manos. - _Si dudas de vos misma, el primero que también lo haga tendrá el peso suficiente como para hacerte caer._

_¿Y cómo podes creer lo contrario si toda tu vida y alrededores te hacen sentir esto?_ – Consultó entre sollozos incontrolables.

_Escuchando las voces que lo valgan._

Descendió el mentón y negó con el rostro. - _Una persona no hace la diferencia._

_Pero cambiar el modo de verlo, sí._ – Acarició su hombro, tímidamente. - _No te centres en el no en vez de en el sí._

Sintió como su piel se erizó ante el contacto. - _No te ofendas, pero no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente…_

Hizo un silencio medido. - _Lo mismo podría decir pero al contrario_.

_¿Quién te hace sentir insuficiente?_ – Rompió en llanto, apartándose. - _¡Tenés una vida independiente! _

_Mi papá._ – Afirmó sin retirarle la mirada de encima. - _Toda mi vida, esa que no conoces._

_¿Una persona entre cuantos?_ – Volteó sobre su eje. - _Mi vida es esto… Esta mierda que ves… Una y otra vez, sin tregua._

_No es una sola persona_. – Ocupó el lugar que Rachel había dejado sobre esa pared. - _No tenés ni idea por las cosas que tuve que vivir… Creer tenerlo todo para que la realidad te golpee de frente haciéndote entender que todo lo que vivías era una mentira._ – Abrió su alma en ese suspiro. - _Que inclusive tu propio papá te hacia vivir eso. ¡Tú papá Rachel!_

Se autoabrazó aún de espaldas a ella. - _Estoy cansada de llorar sola… De gritar sin que nadie me oiga. _

_Yo también me sentí insuficiente por mucho más tiempo de lo que la gente que me rodea puede saberlo… Recurriendo a las drogas, al alcohol y un look erróneo para tener fuerzas y levantarme un día más._ – Caminó hacia ella. - _Pero acá estoy, siguiendo adelante._

Tragándose todo su orgullo, sintiendo ese andar detrás suyo junto a esa respiración pausada y sincera, buscaba incansablemente excusas que pudiesen explicar lo que su alma digería.

Dos opciones invadían su mente: Besarla o apartarla.

No se sentía valiente para efectuar ninguna, por lo que un abrazo imprevisto para ambas fue la más acertada. Rachel dejaba que el pecho de Lucy contuviese el rebose de lagrimas, mientras con las manos se adueñaba de su espalda.

El tiempo se congeló y para la morocha el correr de los segundos se volvió eterno. Se sentía como en casa.

La sentía a Quinn.

_Podes ser suficiente para gente que a lo mejor desconoces._ – Expresó sollozando.

Pensó por un segundo y sonrió para ella misma. - _No te ofendas… Pero no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente. _

Intentó contener la risa pero de nada sirvió. - _Perdón, solo… Perdoname._

_¿Perdón por qué?_ – Conservó esa mueca amigable.

Mueca que derivó en un sutil pero notorio color en las mejillas de Rachel.

_Por atacarte… Por descargar toda esta mierda en vos que no tenés nada que ver. _– Se apartó lo necesario para observarla. -_ Inclusive, también, por mojar tu ropa con mis lágrimas._

_Me alegra saber que trajiste una maleta con suficientes mudas de ropa dentro. _– Contuvo la carcajada.

Se sabía persuadida por esos ojos verdes mientras cada luz dentro suyo parecía quedarse sin voltios. Volvía a vivir, a sentir chispas cuando esa sonrisa la iluminaba.

_Tonta._ – Empujo su pecho sabiéndose más colorada que nunca. _- Dudo que te quepan._

_Solo quería hacerte reír… Y te entiendo Rachel. _

Nuevamente esa sonrisa sincera, entre tanta farsa.

_¿Qué entendés?_

_Que sos un alma pura entre desgraciados._

Ahí se encontraban, solas en medio de la noche que hacia acopio del silencio testigo del hablar de sus almas.

_Crees…_ - Dudó y cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor. - _¿Crees en la posibilidad de conocerme de otra vida?_

Inspiró hondo y supo que una sola respuesta era la necesaria. - _Todo el tiempo._

* * *

_&*-!()#€%=&:_

_Sin dudas, de mis temas favoritos. Recuerden que en tumblr pueden escucharlos._

_¿Nos leemos el martes? _

_Me siento algo abandonadita =(_


	25. 4 minutos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**25. **4 minutos.

Viernes 10 de Abril de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Sus temblorosas manos comenzaban a desabrochar ese botón que las separaba. Con la mirada seguía pendiente de las pupilas de su par, mientras los labios se separaban por escasos minutos ante cada movimiento que efectuaba.

Desprendiéndose mutuamente de la ropa interior, se deshacía del agarre haciendo acopio de la posición a su favor para que con un simple roce de sus yemas los breteles cayeran de los hombros sin ningún tipo de oposición.

Elevó lo necesario la cadera hasta sentir como aquella muda inferior comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, la deslizaba por esas diminutas pero trabajadas piernas a su vez las colmaba con millones de caricias.

Su boca se sumaba a esos mimos, abasteciéndolas de besos suaves y húmedos.

Imitaba el acto con la misma devoción sobre ella misma. Nuevamente sus miradas se unían y esa lengua deseosa de probarla contorneaba sus labios sedientos de placer.

Besos apasionados derivaban en cuerpos completamente desnudos. Se aferraba a su espalda apretando con fuerza los dedos siendo consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Soy tuya.

Susurró perdiéndose en su boca con un beso profundo.

Sin titubear comenzó a recorrer el muslo interno de esa mujer quien separó sus piernas al sentir el contacto. La respiración comenzaba a menguar mientras la ansiedad por probarla se hacía incontrolable.

Buscó controlar la torpeza que acarreaban sus movimientos e introdujo los dedos con lentitud. Inmediatamente ese beso que estaban manifestando se vio abortado por la inclinación de su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la penetración.

Abría la boca una y otra vez, intentando abastecerse del poco aire que lograba inspirar para aplacar dicha sensación de aquel leve dolor.

Finalmente, un gemido sofocado salió sin ningún tipo de control.

Nuevamente los labios buscaron posarse sobre sus pares determinando ese absurdo intento que con el correr de los segundos se volvía aún más nulo. El movimiento efectuado por los dedos era lento y pausado pero suficiente como para manifestar el placer generado en cada suspiro emanado.

Las yemas presionaban con fuerza su espalda dejando que varias de sus uñas se clavasen con ímpetu. A su vez, los dientes se apoderaban del labio inferior suministrándolo de varias mordidas.

Respiraban agitadamente intercalando sucesivos gemidos que comenzaban a volverse incontrolables.

Se situó sobre su oído y dejó que los mismos fuesen libres sin ningún tipo de impedimento al sentir como el ritmo establecido se volvía constante buscando profundidad.

Te amo.

Su intento por expresarlo se veía obstruido gracias a un nuevo grito.

Mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja y presionó con vigor los muslos. Acto seguido, un último gemido ahogado determinó que había llegado a su clímax.

4 minutos.

240 segundos fueron los que tardó Lucy en recobrar la respiración.

Se encontraba agitada, falta de aire y desconcertada ante aquel extraño sueño. Palpando sobre sabanas vacías, recorría su habitación solitaria buscando en algún objeto inerte la explicación a sus interrogantes.

Pero esta estaba lejos de ser encontrada.

"_La soledad es dura a veces, es un arma de doble filo que en ocasiones te hace sentir débil y vulnerable._

_La soledad es dura porque hace que te des cuenta de aquello que eres en realidad. _

_Te sentás a pensar, en la oscuridad y en silencio, y te escuchas a vos mismo, sin ruidos. Tan solo estás vos, cara a cara con vos misma, dispuesta a enfrentarte con todo lo que está por venir. _

_Porque la soledad también da fuerzas, solo a solas podemos demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que no hay nada que no pueda saltarse."_

Rachel suspiró al depositar el punto final en esa hoja y en sus pensamientos. Su mente vagaba en blanco por ese bar de apariencia más que conocida. Había sido su hogar durante demasiado tiempo y el recuerdo de algunas noches vividas ahí la llevaban a afirmar que era ese lugar donde todo había comenzado.

_¿Compones?_ – Irrumpió Santana.

La voz de la latina, sumisa y serena, la sobresaltó. Un acto reflejo derivó en una rápida intervención de su parte. Cerró la libreta de forma notoria ganándose una mirada de su parte.

_No_. – Fue concisa digiriendo el nerviosismo que la invadía.

Elevó las cejas ante la negativa y asimiló esa actitud de quien oculta un bien preciado.

_¡Perdón!_ – Chilló abriendo las manos. - _No sabía que a tu edad contaras con un diario íntimo._

_No es eso…_ - Pensó las palabras correctas. - _Solo es algo personal._

_Bien…_ - Generó una mueca con los labios. - _No entiendo porque escribís en papeles sueltos cuando después los guardas en una libreta. ¿No se supone que tiene hojas para que puedas hacerlo?_ – Esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó. - _Y sí, te observé y aunque quieras demostrar que escribís en ella sé muy bien que no tocas ni una sola hoja. ¡Está en blanco!_

Rachel rodó los ojos y resopló soportando un nuevo ataque de ese ser agresivo por naturaleza.

_Esta libreta no la tengo para escribir._

Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Para qué es entonces?_

_Solo tiene una frase en su interior que es la que me mantiene de pie y con la vista al frente._ – La aferró contra el pecho. - _Sin arrepentirme, sin lamentarme por lo que pudo ser y no fue… Sin dudas._

_¿Seguís yendo a la psicóloga?_ – Consultó luego de una pausa extensa. - _Porque considero que si apoya esta absurda idea de una libreta no escrita, o con una simple frase, como sostén para que sigas adelante no es del todo profesional._

_No es una simple frase…_ - Contuvo el aliento. - _Es la frase más importante de toda mi vida._

El rostro de Santana se mostró consternado ante el misterio generado por una, al menos para sus ojos, simple línea.

_¿Es el número ganador de la lotería?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _Porque de no ser así, no entiendo que tanta importancia puede tener._

Se focalizó en ella y por primera vez le sostuvo la mirada. - _La necesaria para haberlas buscado durante cinco años sin bajar los brazos._

El frío lentamente comenzaba a dejar paso a un tibio y ameno calor por las calles de Nueva York. Caminar a esas horas del mediodía era algo habitual y, sobre todo, un verdadero placer. Sentir los tímidos rayos del sol cubierto por alguna que otra nube, la llevaban a inhalar profundo e intentar infundirse de paz.

Lucy llevaba pensando hacía varios días sobre ella misma. ¿Qué era lo que marcaba su tiempo? ¿Las decisiones que tomaba importaban en alguien más?

Más interrogantes a su cajón oxidado rebalsando de ellos.

Dudas que con compras semanales, paseos matutinos y trotes nocturnos, no resolvía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado a esa tienda. Esa mirada seguía estando vacía y nuevamente la magnitud de los objetos que la rodeaban, no llegaban a complacerla.

Solo remordimientos se hacían presentes. Arrepentimientos que la alcanzaban para luchar contra ella misma exigiéndole hacer las paces con un pasado que buscaba olvidar. Ese pasado que se encontraba enterrado junto a las promesas inexistentes sobre un futuro cambio.

Los desasosiegos no solo carcomían su pasado, también alteraban su presente. Ese replanteo, no por las cosas que sucedieron sino por las que jamás consiguió. Las dudas interminables por saber que esa palabra no dicha a tiempo pudo hundir a alguien a quien amaba.

Sabía que lo más triste de ella era no poder hacer frente a lo que pudo haber sido. En vano sentía esa ardua disputa contra la nostalgia y los replanteos de sus errores.

El viaje de su vida se perdía entre desdichas.

Dejaría la banda y esa era su decisión final. Nada la haría cambiar de parecer, así viniesen las cuatro a golpearla y amenazarla con que no lo hiciese.

Los cinco. Perez también entraba dentro del clan.

Deseo que al parecer era irrefutable. Deseo que parecía darle un poco de luz en tanta negrura. Deseo que se hacía agua con un simple golpe. Para su desgracia, literalmente.

_¡Santo Jesús!_ – Gritó Brittany saltando a un costado luego del impacto. - _¡L! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte delante mío? ¿Querés terminar debajo de mi skate, sista?_

Una caída aparatosa por parte de Lucy derivo en la atención de los pocos presentes y unas cuantas bolsas desperdigadas por el suelo. El skate yacía ruedas hacia arriba, girando de forma loca, mientras las pupilas de ambas se cruzaban y encontraban por primera vez luego de la colisión.

_¡Claro que no me puse delante tuyo! ¡Me llevaste por delante infeliz!_ – Intentó reincorporarse pero fue en vano. - _Dios… Si me faltaba algo era tener este tajo en la rodilla._

_Dejame ayudarte…_ - Expresó acercándose sin esperar una respuesta. - _Venia por el asfalto y me saliste de la nada 'dude'. No te vi, no quise tragarte de este modo pero no tuve alternativa, las suelas no me respondieron y Kelly hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance… _- Fue interrumpida.

Brittany gesticulaba notoriamente con ambas manos mientras el ceño de Lucy cada vez se fruncía con más fuerzas. Su rostro transmitía un claro desconcierto a la hora de entender una sola palabra.

_Por favor callate._ – Exigió sujetándose la frente. - _No entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijiste pero sí estas intentando disculparte… Sí, te perdono._

Se sujetó del cuerpo de la skater y cojeando torpemente se dejó caer en un banco de aquel diminuto parque. Amaba recorrerlo y pasar horas ahí, leyendo y desconectando de la realidad. Pero la verdad era que jamás había estado tan a gusto con tenerlo cerca como en ese momento.

Brittany observó la herida en la pierna. - _Puedo pagar el taxi hasta el bar de Santana como compensación._

_No pienso asistir a esa reunión._ – Presionó la rodilla intentando detener el sangrado que comenzaba a mostrarse. - _Se terminó la banda para mí._

_¿WTF? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿El golpe te afecto la cabeza? ¿Por qué Sista?_ – Finalmente hizo una pausa para respirar. - _¡Sonamos bien la otra noche!_

_¿Y? ¿En qué quedamos? ¡En nada!_ – Generó una mueca de dolor. - _Nadie nos llamó, Sugar desapareció y para seguir tocando en bares de mala muerte donde ni siquiera nos respeten prefiero seguir con mi vida… Que ya bastante caótica es._

_¿Estás enojada con el mundo?_ – Ninguna respuesta provino por lo que decidió tomar asiento a su lado. - _¡La verdad es que esto apesta!_

El rostro de Lucy volteó hacia la skater, quien al parecer se mostraba distendida y relajada.

_¿La banda? –_ Elevó las cejas volviendo su vista al frente. - _Si, lo hace._

_Hablaba de la sociedad y este mundo_. – Empujó su hombro sutilmente. _- ¡No te desanimes rubia! Tocar en bares con poca concurrencia no es del todo malo… Podrías seguir conservando tu privacidad y no serias de esas famosas acosadas._

Mordió el labio inferior a la vez que mecía el rostro de un lado a otro. - _No me interesa la fama Britt… Solo quiero hacer las cosas que me generen placer y ser buena en ellas._ – Sujetó la frente con antipatía. - _Estoy harta de fracasar en todo._

_¡Uf! Decímelo a mí._ – Dejó reposar la espalda contra el respaldo. - _Yo creo que las cuatro nos complementamos de puta madre._

Lucy la observó por un instante, como si se encontrase analizando la actitud aliviada que transmitía. Era como si nada le afectase, como si los golpes rebotaran contra su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña risilla se hiciera presente.

_Ya no sé si reírme por tu forma de hablar o llorar como una maldita condenada._

_¡Come on sista!_ – Sonrió enormemente sacudiéndola de los hombros. - _Sonreile a la vida que es corta y bastante amarga._

Conservó esa sonrisa ínfima. - _¿Y ella cuando te sonríe a vos? _

_Si la vida te da la espalda… Tocale el culo._ – Indicó sin más.

Esa carcajada que buscaba contener estalló de repente. Ecos jocosos generados por ambas se acoplaban a la perfección olvidando las penas al menos por un segundo. La rubia retiró algunas lágrimas de felicidad que se escapaban de los lagrimales.

Inspiró recobrando la seriedad. - _Sos linda cuando reís, tenés como… como un brillo diferente._

_Hace tiempo que no sé lo que es reír con ganas. _– Suspiró liberando la tensión.

_¿Problemas?_

Afirmó con el rostro. - _Miles._

_¿Soluciones?_

Una vez más sus miradas conectaron. Entendiéndose.

_Ninguna._

_Boe…_ - Frunció el ceño y arrojó un manotazo al aire. - _Deberías hacer algo que te rebele._

_¿Algo como qué? ¿Skate? –_ Volvió a reír. - _Sin ofender…_

_¡Podrías!_ – Chocó las palmas, producto de la felicidad. - _Esta onda te quedaría genial dude. _

Humedeció los labios. - _¿Nada te molesta? ¿Todo te lo tomas a broma?_

_Aprendí a reírme de las desgracias y de las situaciones que no son como espero… ¿Sino que hago?_ – Elevó las cejas. - _¿Me pego un tiro?_

Lucy se indujo en un silencio preciso y necesario para intentar comprender que a lo mejor esa mujer ante ella no era más que una víctima. Como su persona.

_¿Qué te apena?_

_Lo mismo que a vos. –_ Sonrió dulcemente.

Devolvió el gesto y, una vez más, sus pupilas buscaron consuelo en la nada misma.

Miró hacia delante. - _Dudo que tengas secretos._

Brittany suspiró. - _Todos los tenemos._

_¡Voy a denunciar a la marca de tintura que usan estas dos imbéciles! ¿Pueden ser tan impuntuales?_ – Chilló Santana moviéndose frenéticamente de un sector a otro.

Aún en el bar, a la espera de la mitad restante que conformaba la banda, la latina comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

_¡Rachel!_ – Volteó hacia ella. - _¿Me estas escuchando?_

_No van a venir._ – Arrojó con calma.

_¿Por qué? No me diga que te avisaron y recién ahora me estás diciendo porque de ser así…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No me avisaron, Santana._ – Nuevamente se perdió en sí misma. - _Solo… Solo lo sé._

_¿Esta situación la viviste en tu otra realidad?_ – Rachel la fulminó con la mirada. - _No me estoy burlando… Solo que no entiendo cómo es que podes saberlo._

_Llamalo intuición._ – Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior. - _Brittany no sé, pero Lucy no vendrá._

_¿Qué le hiciste?_

Abrió los ojos completamente. - _¿Qué le hice a quién?_

_¡A Margaret! –_ Gritó exasperada. - _Yo la detesto pero la necesitamos… No me imagino poniendo a Sugar a tocar la guitarra vestida con un pantalón de cuero y un corpiño apretándole las tetas._ – La señaló con el dedo índice. - _¿Qué le hiciste?_

_¡No le hice nada!_

_Seguro la acosaste con que es Quinn. ¿Todavía no entendiste que no somos esas mujeres?_ – Juntó las palmas y mordió el labio a la vez que el rostro se mecía a modo de negación.

Suspiró. - _No la acosé Santana y es un tema bastante delicado como para que te lo tomes a broma… No la estoy pasando bien con todo este proceso y hacerme a la idea de que la desconozco._

_Decime. _– Sujetó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

_¿Qué querés que te diga? –_ Observó la actitud. - _¿Qué haces así sentada?_

_Esperando que me digas._

Rió con ironía. - _¿Qué es lo que querés que te diga?_

_Que te tiene tan mal, que sentís… En que puedo ayudar. – _Cerró los ojos luego de una pausa. - _Por favor no me pidas que la seduzca porque podría llegar a morir en el intento._

_¿Por qué te pediría eso? _– Generó una mueca de repulsión. - _¡Jamás lo haría!_

_Bien, nos estamos entendiendo entonces. _– Sonrió irreconociblemente. - _¿En qué puedo servirte?_

Este ofrecimiento aparentemente desinteresado generó de inmediato en Rachel misterio. Misterio que se convertía en duda y duda que se tornaba en temor.

_¿Por qué la amabilidad? _– Consultó Lucy ante la propuesta de Brittany.

Elevó los hombros, restándole importancia. - _Solo te lleve por delante y quise ser correcta ayudándote… Además estuviste muy cerca de ser mi cuñada, o lo fuiste, todavía no estoy muy habituada con esa relación._

_Estuve lejos de serlo… Así que si eso te preocupa, tenelo en claro._ – Carraspeó. _- Con Sam no pasó nada que pudiese suponer una relación formal._

_Tengo entendido que mantenían rel…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No quiero hablar de esto con vos._ – Finiquitó de manera terminante.

Al parecer, para Brittany una mirada fulminante y un tanto amenazante no era suficiente como para que guardara silencio.

_¿Por qué se terminó?_ – Indagó mostrándose comprensible. - _Digo… Mi hermano es bueno y a lo mejor podría hacerte bien._

Pensó las palabras correctas. - _Simplemente no estoy preparada para tener una relación seria en este momento._

Finalizó la explicación con una exhalación profunda, como si se hubiese librado de un peso innecesario. La atención de Brittany seguía puesta en ella de forma persistente.

_¿Qué?_

_Me estás mintiendo._

Rió para sí misma. - _¿Sos un detector de mentiras?_

_¡Vamos L!_ – Abrió ambos brazos. _- Somos amigas y las amigas no se guardan secretos._

_No te confundas, somos compañeras…_ - Presionó el entrecejo. - _¡Ni siquiera eso! Éramos._

_¿Te gusta Rachel? Es eso, ¿No?_ – Consultó sin previo aviso. _- ¿Te gusta ella?_

El rostro de Lucy se paralizó.

_¿Qué?_ – Consultó atónita.

_No me parece tan descabellada mi pregunta… Es más, me parece del todo lógica._ – Santana rodó los ojos. - _La repito… ¿Te gusta Lucy? _

_Ya la escuche. _- Frotó las manos, nerviosamente. _- Solo que nunca me lo habían preguntado así, tan directo... De hecho nunca lo habían hecho._

_Mi paciencia se acaba gnomo._ – Se situó de pie perdiendo la compostura. - _¿Te gusta o no?_

_Me encanta._

_Que gusto de mierda…_ - Musitó.

_¿Qué?_

Elevó la vista y sonrió con falsedad intentando mostrarse comprensible. - _Dije que '¡A la mierda!' Estamos complicadas amiga mía… El 'amiga' es un decir. Y el 'mía' más._ _– _Inició una nueva caminata por el surco ya marcado por el suelo. - _ ¿Qué le ves?_

_Es tan misteriosa que me fascina…_ - Resopló. - _Y eso provoca al mismo tiempo un sentimiento reflejo._

_¿Puedes hablar como la gente normal?_

Suspiróy cerró los ojos pesadamente _— Tengo miedo a olvidarme de ella, de Quinn. Tengo miedo de que se vaya alejando de mí y llegue un punto que ya no la recuerde._

_Lo que vos tenés, es que no sabes que_ _mierda querés_. – Atacó sabiamente.

_¡Claro que sé que quiero!_

_¿Ah sí?_ – Elevó las cejas junto con el mentón, intimidándola. - _¿Lucy o Quinn?_

Desvió la mirada. - _Esa comparación es absurda._

_¿Esta vida real o la de mentira? _

_Callate._ – Exigió apenada.

_¿Afrontar la situación o seguir siendo una cobarde? _– Se acercó. - _¿Sigo?_

_No, callate._ – La fulminó con la mirada. - _¡Callate! _– Chilló conteniendo el llanto.

_Ya me callé._ – Se serenó. - _Despertá de una vez Rachel, abrí los ojos._

La señaló con el dedo índice. - _No digas eso nunca más… No sabes la importancia que tiene esa frase en mí._

_¡Entonces deja de actuar como una pendeja inmadura! _

_¿Qué hago?_ – Golpeó sus rodillas. - _¿Voy y le doy un beso?_

_Podrías._

Una carcajada ahogada escapó de los labios de Lucy. - _Estás demente._

_¿Por qué sista?_ – Se colocó de pie. - _¿Acaso es una locura plantearle que crees conocerla?_

_Es que es totalmente ilógico Britt. ¿Cómo la voy a conocer? _– Mordió el labio inferior y meció el rostro, descreída. - _¡No la vi nunca antes en mi vida!_

_Pero soñás con ella… Entonces tan ilógico no puede ser. _– Abrió los ojos a la espera de una respuesta.

Respuesta que jamás llegó.

La lengua de la rubia se movía dentro de su boca, como si se encontrase digiriendo la situación. Brittany tenía razón y eso era lo que más le pesaba.

_Puede que no sea ella._ – Masculló, levantando la vista. - _¿Es la única morena, petiza y con ese aspecto que viste en tu vida?_

_No… Pero es tu vida la que estamos analizando._ – Se cruzó de brazos y efectuó un golpeteo diminuto con el pie. - _¿Por qué crees que es ella?_

_No lo sé._ – Suspiró. - _Solo por momentos tiene gestos similares o la veo en posiciones que se le asemejan… - _Se situó de pie, deteniendo en seco la explicación. - _Nada. ¡Es absurdo!_

_Sos una cobarde._

_¿Perdón?_ – Elevó una ceja.

_Gallina._ – Indicó.

_¿Qué haces?_ – Consultó boquiabierta.

Lucy no podía creer lo que sus pupilas observaban. Se sentía en el show de los tres chiflados y Brittany acaparaba a los tres dentro suyo. Las manos de la skater se ubicaban sobre su propia cintura y lentamente comenzaba a generar un intento de aleteo. O al menos eso creía.

Aunque prefería no hacerlo.

_Deja de hacer eso._ – Exigió sin éxito. - _¡Brittany! ¡Deja de cacarear que todo el mundo está viéndote!_ – Observó hacia los alrededores.

_¿Y? – _Se mostró indiferente ante los espectadores.

La gente se detenía a ver la nueva atracción del circo de los dementes: La skater que se cree pollo. Sin dudas, los pensamientos de la rubia solo eran: '¿Cómo podía despellejarla?'

_¡Gallina! __¡Lucy gallina!_ – Chilló. - _Co co co co_.

_¡Dios mío!_ – Intentó sujetarla del brazo, sin éxito. - _¿Cuántos años tenés? ¡Pareces de trece!_

De repente el movimiento generado por Brittany se detuvo, al igual que el cuerpo de Lucy quien se mostraba desconcertada ante la actitud repentina. Era como si esa frase fuese mágica y misteriosamente desactivara el hechizo maligno que la llevaba a comportarse como gallina.

Carraspeó, nerviosa. - _Veintiuno._ – Respondió con total seriedad. - _Tengo veintiuno y si no querés que te pique los ojos, ni se te ocurra dejar la banda. _– Amenazó concluyentemente.

_Es imposible que la deje_. – Indicó Santana autoengañándose con respecto a la realidad. -_No, no, no… No entra dentro de mis posibilidades._

_¿Por qué?_ – Indagó Rachel sin mostrarse sorprendida.

_No puede hacernos esto… ¡Firmamos un maldito contrato!_ – Chilló, frustrada.

Elevó los hombros. - _Si no se siente a gusto, puede cancelarlo cuando quiera._

_Si se va, te mato._ – La amenazó.

_¿No era que tenía que arriesgarme? ¿Luchar por ella? ¿Dónde quedo tu incentivo?_ – Se colocó de pie, sintiéndose fuerte, decidida y segura por primera vez. - _¡En una jodida amenaza de muerte!_

_Mi incentivo se limita a mi conveniencia._ – Extendió la mano estipulando la distancia. - _Si Lucy se va, la banda se disuelve, así que controla tus manos inquitas y no des ningún paso en falso._

_¿Entonces qué hago?_ – Generó una risilla absurda. - _¿Me arriesgo o sigo siendo una maldita cobarde?_

_Se cautelosa._ – Hizo una pausa, caminando alrededor suyo. - _Seducila con esas piernas bien trabajadas que tenés._ – La analizó al igual que un producto a la venta. - _¡Que sea ella quien se enamore de vos!_

_Yo no… Yo no sirvo para esas cosas. _– Titubeó.

_Pero yo sí. –_ Nuevamente la sonrisa macabra. - _A lo mejor… Unas clases te vendrían bien._

_¿Clases de qué?_

_De cómo seducirla._ – Susurró en su oído.

_¿Sí?_ – Se apartó, volteando sobre su eje y quedando frente a ella. - _¿Y quién se ocupara de dármelas?_

_Yo. ¿Quién más sino?_ – Rodó los ojos. - _Si yo no te ayudo te hundís en tu propia mentira._

_¿No se te hace tarde?_ – Consultó Lucy, observando el celular. - _Digo… Las chicas estarán esperándote. Santana debe estar que echa fuego por la boca._

_¿No vas a venir conmigo?_ – Presionó el skate con el pie y sujetó el extremo contrario con una mano. - _Te estás equivocando sista y cuando te arrepientas será demasiado tarde._

Sin más, sabiendo que ninguna respuesta vendría a lo dicho, emprendió su recorrido hacia el destino que la esperaba. Lucy, simplemente descendió el rostro, inhalo y exhaló unas cuantas veces, y se dejó estar en ese banco.

Una vez más sola. Por decisión propia pero sola al fin.

Encontrándose con ella misma. O al menos con un intento de ello.

_Lucy…_ - Exclamó esa voz conocida.

La mirada de la rubia se elevó y Brittany apareció delante suyo.

_¿Sí? _– Musitó.

_Supongamos que le gustas a Rachel… ¿Qué harías?_

Silencio. Eso obtuvo.

El rostro de la skater se mostraba comprensible, mientras Lucy no sabía qué responder. Una parte de ella quería conservar su intimidad, la otra, en cambio, le revelaba que ninguna respuesta podía brindar.

_Nada... No quise entrometerme._ – Humedeció los labios y volteó sobre el skate para retirarse. - _¡Good life dude!_

_¡Britt!_ – Gritó consiguiendo que se detuviese inmediatamente. - _Si te digo que no lo sé… ¿Estaría afirmando que realmente siento algo por ella?_

* * *

Se que dije que actualizaria el martes, osea mañana, pero se merecen que sea hoy.

También sé que a lo mejor sienten que con este capitulo no se avanza demasiado, pero es **muy** importante para lo que viene.

Y cuando digo muy, es **muy.**

El motivo de querer actualizar los martes, fue porque me estoy quedando sin capis y no quiero estancar el fic.

Por lo que ahora reducire las actualizaciones a dos semanales. (Lunes y Jueves) Me gustan esos dias.

Con respecto al principio... Es la primera vez de "Alza tu voz" Exactamente igual.

Lo digo para los despistados...

¡OH! Pero lo soñó Lucy, no Rachel... Ñam, Ñam, ÑAM!


	26. Void and null

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**26. **Void and null.

Martes 15 de Abril de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

_¡Quince minutos!_ – Gritaron golpeando la puerta del camerino.

Quien dice camerino, puede referirse al baño del personal. El bar donde Santana trabajaba estaba lejos de asemejarse al Albert Hall y las ratas que se oían por las cañerías, lejos de ser aplausos y silbidos que corearan el nombre de la banda. Tener que verse en un trozo de espejo roto para poder maquillarse, terminaba de afirmarlo.

Si algo les faltaba para sentirse nulas por completo, era la ausencia de Lucy. Tres. Solo tres personas intentando suplir un vacío inevitable ante ebrios hambrientos de sangre virginal. No era el caso, pero sí eran las víctimas de turno. A menos que alguno de esos enormes ratones fuese como Mickey y supiese cantar y tocar la guitarra como para salvarlas, estaban acabadas.

Arruinadas sin siquiera tener trayectoria que estropear.

_Somos tan deprimentes…_ - Suspiró una condenada Rachel. - _¿Acaso soy la única que se siente patética?_

_Que Lucy nos haya abandonado no nos hace patéticas._ – dijo Santana defendiendo lo indefendible. - _Estuvimos ensayando todos estos días y sonábamos bien._

_No sonábamos bien sista. _– Contraatacó Brittany luego de un soplido de resignación. -_ ¡No podes tocar la guitarra y el bajo a la vez!_

La latina la observó de reojo a través de ese intento de espejo. - _A lo mejor si puedo hacerlo_. – Se colocó de pie perdiendo la poca paciencia que la caracterizaba. - _¡Lucy no está! ¿Es momento para lamentarnos? No._

Rachel detuvo por un instante el retoque en el maquillaje y observó ese posible enfrentamiento entre sus dos compañeras. - _No, pero podríamos dar marcha atrás._

El rostro de ambas volteó hacia la morocha, quien aún sentada, se mostraba calma y serena.

_¿Acobardarnos? _– Elevó una ceja.

_Yo lo tomaría más como un acto de dignidad._ – Irrumpió Brittany al notar el mutismo en Rachel. - _Dude, no quiero que me arrojen basura, comida, bebidas… Aunque estoy en el fondo, tampoco es que reciba tanto… ¡Pero somos una!_ – Notó el ceño fruncido por parte de Santana. - _Pienso en vos y sobretodo en Rachel… Es la cara visible después de todo._

Un silencio pesado se sumó al terceto. Para desgracia de las tres no sabía suplir la ausencia de Lucy y, a su vez, lejos se encontraba de serlo a modo de complicidad.

_Bueno al parecer dejamos de ser una hace rato._ – Indicó Santana luego de carraspear. - _¿O acaso la actitud de Lucy no lo demuestra?_

_Lucy pudo haber decidido dejar la banda por motivos personales._ – Defendió la skater conservando el misterio.

_Sí, claro… Me imagino._ – Rodó los ojos. - _¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se le rompió una uña? ¡Por favor Brittany! Si quieren dejar de ser patéticas o al menos sentirse como tal, dejen de llorar la huída de mamá pájaro._ – Se acercó al espejo y las observó a través de él. - _¡Somos nosotras y ya!_

_No se puede dialogar con vos. _– Generó un gesto con la mano, buscando ignorarla.

_No más lombrices en la boca para pichón Brittany._ – Ironizó la latina. - _¡Estás sola, friki!_

La mirada de ambas se cruzaba y las nubes en el cielo se disponían a dar lugar a un nuevo huracán. La batalla iniciaba su cuenta regresiva para estallar.

_¡Esta pelea es absurda!_ - Gritó Rachel golpeando la mesa y ganando la atención de ambas.

_¡Esta banda es absurda!_ – Contraatacó la skater. - _Igual que esta soberbia._

Los parpados de Rachel se cerraron pesadamente y con cautela masajeó el tabique. Inspiró profundo y se dispuso a aguardar el ataque de Lima Heights que arrasara con todo en su camino.

Para su sorpresa, dicho ataque jamás ocurrió.

_Considero que 'Factory Girl' suena genial sin Lucy. ¿Eso es lo absurdo?_ – Consultó pausada y serenamente. - _¿Creer en nosotras por nuestros talentos es absurdo? ¡Porque entonces soy la más absurda de todas!_

_Por favor…_ _El papel de víctima no te queda bien. _- Inspiró Brittany y efectuó una media sonrisa. - _Te prefiero siendo una perra… Te sale más natural._

Y en ese momento donde sabes que nada va a cambiar, que la situación que presencias puede perdurar por siglos, una ventana se abre y alumbra la soledad que te aterra.

En este caso se trataba de una puerta alumbrando la oscuridad de ese horrendo e improvisado camerino, pero para Rachel era más que suficiente.

Para ella, la vida era una colección de recuerdos y ver a esa mujer ingresando por la puerta la llevaba a miles de ellos. Tontamente, sin premeditarlo, una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

Sonrisa que, a medida que las pupilas se acostumbraban al reflejo encandilándola y asimilaban de quien se trataba, se tornaba aún más transparente.

_Me voy con la esperanza de que al volver las cosas hayan cambiado aunque sea un poco y veo que el maltrato entre ustedes sigue igual. _– Indicó Lucy intentando romper el silencio tenso que se generó.

Brittany y Santana la observaron con seriedad. Rachel, simplemente, se mostró tal cual sintió su alma.

_Éramos pocas… _- Susurró la latina dándole la espalda. - _¿Qué tal Lucy? ¿Qué te trae por acá?_

Humedeció los labios. - _Vine a pedirles disculpas y a ver si… Si tal vez… Si a lo mejor podía tocar con ustedes._

Inmediatamente elevó los ojos y ahí estaban ellos. Esas pupilas, color avellana y redondas en una simetría casi perfecta, observándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho en años. Apreciándola en cada gesto, cada vocablo, e inclusive, en cada actitud.

Ella y Rachel. Sus ojos verdes y aquellos marrones. Y nada más parecía existir.

_¡Oh! Que escena más peliculera._ _Si no tuviese los lagrimales tapados, juro que lloraría. _– Irrumpió Santana acercándose a ella. - _Nadie te necesita Margaret… Estamos perfectas sin vos._

_¿Quién es la cuarta?_ – Observó hacia los rincones en busca de alguien inexistente. - _¿Sugar?_

_Sugar sigue sin aparecer… No es algo de lo que estemos quejándonos_. – Explicó Brittany, elevando los hombros. - _No es que me este oponiendo pero… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?_

_Solo me di cuenta que más allá de los problemas y diferencias que pueda llegar a tener, esto me apasiona y no quiero dejarlo._ – Alzó la vista y le regaló una mirada sincera a cada una. - _Quiero triunfar con ustedes… No quiero darles la espalda en esto._

_Bla, bla, bla._ – Santana rodó los ojos. -_ Todo muy lindo, pero me duermo. ¡No te queremos de nuevo!_

_¿Quién lo dice?_ – Enarcó las cejas. - _¿Nadie me quiere de nuevo o vos sos la que no lo hace?_

_Yo._

_¿Y desde cuando vos tenés el mando? _– Inmediatamente presionó el entrecejo.

_Desde que soy la única capaz de moverse por hacer algo._ – Se acercó autoritariamente. - _Consigo el bar, convenzo a los clientes, vendo las entradas, organizo las reuniones, programo los ensayos. _– Enumeró con énfasis. - _¿Tengo que seguir dándote justificativos?_

_¡Perfecto!_ – Rió para sí misma. - _Al parecer, nuevamente, di un paso en falso al creer que estaba equivocada y volver a ustedes… _- Un nuevo silenció le respondió. - _Hagan como que nunca vine._

Sabiendo que aquel paso podía significar el más importante luego de mucho tiempo, Lucy se infundió de coraje e inició su salida 'triunfal' hacia la nada misma.

Su propia nada.

_¡Para!_ – Gritó Rachel paralizando el cuerpo de todas. - _Si ella se va… Yo también lo hago._

A esa parálisis se le sumó la palidez en el rostro de Santana.

_Genial._ – Masculló la ira, descreída. - _Si a alguien le faltaba perder un jugador, era a vos._ _¿Rachel te volviste loca? _– Chilló perdiendo los cabales.

_¡Vos te volviste loca!_ – Atacó sorpresivamente, haciéndola retroceder. - _Sonamos asqueroso… No podes cambiar continuamente de guitarra a bajo. ¡No podes tener ambos instrumentos colgados! No sos la jefa Santana._ – Tomó aire, agitadamente. - _En todo caso yo lo sería por ser la voz principal._ – Hizo una pausa, se serenó y dictaminó el decreto final. - _Ella se queda o nos vamos las dos. ¿Cómo se ven siendo un dúo?_

_A mí no me incluyas sista... Que se haga solista. _– Primerió Brittany desinteresadamente.

La latina volvió a su asiento, de espaldas a ella, y un momento consigo misma estipulaba ese debate interno entre sus principios y sus conveniencias. Elevó la vista y el cristal le escupió el rostro de las tres a la espera de una respuesta.

Respuesta que aún no tenía en claro.

_Bien… Al parecer las ratas serian más aliadas que ustedes... Ahora entiendo al__flautista de Hamelín._ – Suspiró y jugó con las manos, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia Lucy quien tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. - _No estoy de acuerdo con esto Margaret pero si de vos dependen mis futuros millones de dólares… Te acepto de nuevo._ – Elevó el dedo índice. - _¡Eso sí! Dormí con un ojo abierto._

Una amenaza tan absurda podía ser tomada a risa, pero viniendo de Santana, sabía que debía cumplir con dicha advertencia.

La rubia notó como rápidamente todas volvieron a sus sitios a finalizar con sus retoques como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si su presencia siempre hubiese estado entre ellas y esa ausencia de varios días jamás hubiese existido.

Tímidamente se acercó a la morocha.

_Gracias Rach… _- Susurró. - _Realmente no sé que estaba pensando cuando… - _Intentó explicar pero fue en vano.

_No importa eso ahora._ – Elevó la vista y le regaló una sonrisa. - _Me alegra que hayas vuelto._

Sonrisa que derivó en una idéntica como respuesta. Muecas tímidas y pudorosas que transmitían esa mezcla de tensión y disfrute que ambos cuerpos sentían al pertenecerse.

Disfrute que se hizo agua.

_¡A ver genias!_ _Dejen de calentarse un momento y respondan a mi pregunta._ – Gritó Santana, volviendo a acaparar la atención. - _¿Cuándo ensayó, la rubia imbécil, el tema este?_

_¡La próxima vez que me digas rubia imbécil…_ – Intentó defenderse Brittany.

_Apacigua el tono Taylor Swift. _– Indicó con la mano. - _Esta vez el ataque no iba para vos… ¿Lucy? _– La observó con una mueca maliciosa.

Pensó un instante. - _Podría salir con las notas escritas… Dudo que la música sea demasiado compleja y los coros podrías hacerlos vos solamente._

_O podríamos cantar un tema que ella sepa. _– Se entrometió Rachel.

_¿Improvisar?_ – Notó la afirmación en el rostro de la morocha. - _Esta banda es una mierda._

_¡Void and null suena bien!_ – Expresó la skater.

Luego de ese comentario, en ese preciso momento, Rachel sintió como todo el mundo se derrumbó. Así, sin más. Como un frágil y vulnerable castillo de arena.

Void and null. Su tema. Ese que con tanto sentimiento había compuesto. Ese, que entre tantos, transmitía demasiado sin hacerlo notar. Ese, que en su vida emanaba a una antigua Quinn que lejos estaba de esa Lucy.

Ese. Simplemente ese tema, no.

_¿Justo ese tema? ¿No tenemos otro?_ – Exclamó sin control de sí misma. - _Digo… Ella sabe unos cuantos._ _No es que hayamos compuesto millones en este tiempo._

_La friki tiene razón… Void and null no es malo._ – Indicó Santana, ignorando lo mencionado por la morocha, luego de un diminuto proceso mental.

Lejos de darse por vencida, insistió. - _Preferiría…_ - Sin éxito.

_¡No tenemos tiempo para tus preferencias ahora mismo Rachel!_ – Volteó hacia Lucy. - _ Margaret, ¿Te sabes ese tema?_

_Creo que si… ¿Es el que compusiste vos?_ – Observó a Rachel, quien transmitía pánico con solo mirar, y notó la afirmación. - _Sí, entonces me lo sé. _– Se detuvo en ella. - _¿Por qué no querés cantarlo?_

_Es algo…_ - Titubeó. - _Personal…_

Vacio y soledad.

Eso sentía Rachel en la inmensidad de ese escenario. Si bien la cantidad de espectadores era reducida y el sitio acogedor, el despoje de su alma le generaba esa sensación.

Sentada sobre esa banqueta, frente a rostros que gracias a la tenue luz no alcanzaba a divisar, ocupaba su lugar. La guitarra de Lucy comenzaba a efectuar las primeras notas, uniéndose con el bajo de Santana. La batería de Brittany daba la puntada final a ese ritmo armónico y perfecto, derivando en una iluminación repentina.

Era la entrada.

El show había comenzado.

**Rachel:**

_Never thought I'd be the one to love you_

(Nunca pensé que sería la que te amara)

_Never thought you'd be the one to bring me down_

(Nunca pensé que serías la que me derribara)

_Where am I now?_

(¿Dónde estoy ahora?)

_Never thought I'd be the one to touch you_

(Nunca pensé que sería la que te toque)

_Never thought you'd be the one to feel the same_

(Nunca pensé que serias la que sintiera lo mismo)

_Now look who's changed_

(Ahora mira quien cambió)

Evitó abrir los ojos. Sabía lo que cada palabra representaba en su vida, era consciente de que esa mujer detrás suyo desconocía por completo el significado de ellas y no lograba determinar qué era lo que más le afectaba, si el hecho de que no lo hiciera o desnudar su alma sin que Lucy pudiese saber que lo estaba haciendo.

**Lucy:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

**Rachel:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

**Santana:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_Mentaly fucked and it's all your fault_

(Mentalmente jodida y es todo tu culpa)

El tema volvía a descender, dando un nuevo pie para que la morocha endulzara a todos con su voz y ese aspecto desgarrador que trasmitía.

**Rachel:**

_Never thought to tell me I'm special_

(Nunca pensé en que me digas que soy especial)

_Never thought to say that I was beautiful_

(Nunca pensé decir que soy hermosa)

_Void and Null_

(Vacía y nula)

_Never thought you would give me hope_

(Nunca pensé que me dieras esperanza)

_Never thought that you would string me up so long_

(Nunca pensé que me dejarías estar tanto tiempo)

_What went wrong?_

(¿Qué salió mal?)

**Lucy:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

**Rachel:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

**Santana:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_Mentaly fucked and it's all your fault_

(Mentalmente jodida y es todo tu culpa)

**Lucy:**

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

Rachel la observó de reojo y contuvo más de un deseo inminente.

**Rachel:**

_You're so…_

(Vos sos tan…)

**Santana:**

_So crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Tan carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Bittersweet and it's all your fault_

(Agridulce y es todo tu culpa)

**Lucy & Santana:**

_Crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_Mentaly fucked and it's all your fault_

(Mentalmente jodida y es todo tu culpa)

_Hey! Hey!_

**Rachel:**

_So crimson and clover, sugar and salt_

(Tan carmesí y trébol, azúcar y sal)

_I am mentaly fucked and it's all your fault_

(Estoy mentalmente jodida y es todo tu culpa)

Deseo que dejó de ser contenido.

El micrófono se estrelló contra el escenario, apabullando a todos los presentes gracias al estruendo. A su vez, la morocha, emprendió su camino en dirección a Lucy.

Sin control de sus piernas y mucho menos de sus actos, en su mente toda esa realidad se volvió indescifrable. Ahí estaba Quinn, de pie, en el muelle, sujetando la libreta en aquel momento donde todo terminó.

Instante que en realidad jamás comenzó. Instante que luego de cinco años podía volverse real.

Esa sonrisa, ese mirar, cada gesto voluntario o no, le recordaba a ella.

A su mujer.

Simplemente se dejó llevar.

La sujetó del rostro y sin titubear situó sus labios sobre los de Lucy. Se olvidó de todo, e inclusive de todos. Nada más existía.

Solo el muelle, Quinn y ella.

El rostro de Lucy se paralizó, al igual que cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sus manos aún sostenían esa guitarra inerte, siendo el objeto donde descargase su tensión. Lejos de ser escueto, cada vez tomaba más color. La lengua de Rachel se abría camino entre los dientes de esa boca sometida, hasta que las luces repentinas y el silbido de los presentes la devolvieron a la realidad.

Vacía y nula realidad.

Sus miradas conectaron. La rubia aún seguía en shock, mientras la morocha notó como ese rostro no era la respuesta que esperaba. Una desilusión más a su suma de fracasos.

No más muelle, no más libreta, no más beso, no más amor. No más Quinn.

Y así, como sin titubear se había adueñado de lo ajeno, corrió lejos suyo. Fuera de ese escenario. Escapando de lo que sea que la persiguiese. Sin ser consciente de que aquellas arenas movedizas donde estaba metida no tenían escapatoria.

Santana era una espectadora de lujo, al igual que Brittany. El diminuto cuerpo de la morocha, con el rostro repleto de lágrimas se estampó contra ella de forma esporádica. Notó la ausencia por parte de la rubia y la inactividad por parte de la skater, por lo que sin dudarlo, corrió tras ella.

Mientras tanto, Lucy permanecía en el mismo sitio. En la misma posición. Con cada músculo de su cuerpo intacto. Seguía en shock, atontada, sin saber que emoción se debatía dentro suyo.

Su pasado le había imposibilitado generar eso a la que solían llamar sentir.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó la latina, abriendo la puerta de emergencia que derivaba al pasillo trasero. - _¿Qué demonios…_ - Fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado.

_¡Por Dios Santana!_ – Volteó con el rostro colmado de lágrimas. - _No sé que acabo de hacer… _

_¡Yo tampoco!_ – Abrió ambas manos junto a los ojos. - _¿Te volviste demente de repente? ¿Te hicieron corto circuito las neuronas? _– Presionó el entrecejo. - _¡Dijimos que ibas a ser sutil!_

_¡YA LO SÉ!_ – Chilló ahogadamente. - _Maldita sea, ya lo sé… Solo…_ - Dudó y suspiró descargando sus penas. -_ Dios._

_¿Qué?_ – Se acercó sigilosamente. - _¿Solo qué?_

_¡Solo fue un maldito impulso!_ – Volteó hacia ella con un claro ataque de nervios.

_Calmate. –_ La abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza. _- Pensaremos algo útil y creíble para que le digas… Vi su rostro…_

_¿Qué cara puso? _– Se apartó secándose las lágrimas y serenándose repentinamente. - _¿Se enojó?_

_No lo sé con certeza…_ - Humedeció los labios. - _Se apagaron las luces en el preciso momento en que te apartaste de ella._

_La cagué._

_Si, la cagaste._

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada. _- No estás ayudando…_

_¿Qué querés que te diga?_ – Resopló. - _¡Oh sí! Lucy quedo encantada por el beso lésbico y sin avisar que le diste. _– Ironizó. - _¡Juraría que aún sigue petrificada en la misma jodida posición!_

_¿Qué hago?_ – Caminó nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

_Decile que te confundiste._

_¡Claro que me confundí!_ – Masajeó la frente intentando calmarse. _- Desde que la vi que estoy confundida._

_Decile que te confundiste de persona, Rachel. –_ Aclaró buscando su mirada. - _Que querías besarme a mí._

Se encontró con los ojos de la latina. _- ¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Por qué querría besarte a vos? ¡Además no se parecen ni en el blanco del ojo!_

_Mira gnomo…_ - La señaló con el dedo índice. - _Estoy intentando ayudarte, no me ataques por tus fallos._

_No puedo decirle eso._

_Estoy pensando otra mentira… Soy buena para estas cosas._ – Sujetó el mentón y observó hacia el cielo. - _¿Si le decís que perdiste la noción por un momento y te encontraste con su boca? Que no era la idea besarla._

_Santana… Entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero no estás haciéndolo. –_ Arqueó las cejas. - _Por favor, guarda silencio._

_¡Bien! Acabas de joder a la banda también… Sos consciente de eso, ¿No? –_ Explotó en la ira que intentaba canalizar. _- Si había alguna mínima oportunidad de resurgir, acabas de romperla._

_¿Quién nos vio? ¿Quién?_ – Atacó repentinamente. _- ¡Ebrios! De seguro ni siquiera pueden mantener su propia vida ¿Y crees que YO jodo a la banda?_ – Pateó una bolsa de residuos que se cruzó en su camino. - _¡Esta banda está jodida desde sus inicios!_

_¡No te metas con mis intentos por progresar y sacar a flote esta porquería!_

_¡No te metas con mi pasado!_ – Volteó retirando ese ataque amenazador de forma inmediata. - _Ni siquiera sé porque discutimos… _

Santana notó como el cuerpo de Rachel se dirigía nuevamente hacia la puerta por donde habían salido.

_¿A dónde vas? – _Consultó la latina.

_A decirle toda la verdad._

_Rachel._ – Fue en vano_. - ¡Rachel! –_ Gritó corriendo tras ella y sujetándola del brazo. - _Es una locura que le digas todo._

_Es una situación de fuerza mayor._ – Se soltó del agarre. - _¿Qué más da ahora, Santana? ¡Esta banda está terminada!_

Lo estaba.

Volviese quien viniese, actuaran donde fuese, cantaran canciones increíbles o no, esa banda jamás tuvo una razón coherente de ser.

Sin manager, sin trayectoria, sin futuro. Sin nada. A la deriva, como ella y su vida.

Debía dejar de ser una cobarde y afrontar lo que acababa de hacer. Afrontar lo que hacía meses debía haber dicho: La verdad.

Verdad que tomaba fuerza ahora que sabía que nada más ocurriría. ¿Qué más tenía por perder? Nada.

Infundiéndose de valor, se acercó a la puerta donde la realidad estaba esperándola.

Realidad que nuevamente le jugaba una mala pasada.

_¿Sugar?_ – Indagó al ver la figura que se paraba frente a ella.

Rápidamente volteó hacia Santana, quien conservaba el mismo gesto de asombro que ella. Era como si viesen a un muerto vivo.

_¡Sugar!_ – Gritaron al unísono.

_¿Qué porquería fue lo que acaban de hacer?_ – Atacó hacia ambas, sujetando al perro bajo el brazo. - _¡Perez y yo estamos muy indignados!_ – Ladró afirmando lo dicho.

_Tu perro y vos se merecen la hoguera._ – Contraatacó Santana sin piedad. _- ¿Dónde mierda estuviste en estas semanas? ¡Desapareciste! ¿Qué clase de manager hace eso?_

_Más respeto con tus superiores a nivel jerárquico._ – Carraspeó misteriosamente. - _Estuve padeciendo un viaje anormal dentro de mí misma._

_¡Vos sos anormal!_ – Elevó la voz, conteniendo las ganas de golpearla.

_Casi muero, mi querida Santana_. – La observó de arriba abajo con desprecio. - _Me atacó un virus, el cual también contagió a Perez. Estuve imposibilitada de poder asistir a reuniones… Inclusive de tener contacto con la gente. ¡Estaba aislada!_ – Arqueó las cejas apenada. - _Fue horroroso._ – Agregó meciendo el rostro a modo de negación. - _Agradezco que mi papá me haya comprado una colección completa de tutús repletos de plumas rosas… Sabe que son mis favoritas._ – Sonrió. - _Eso me ayudó a superar mi soledad._

_Prefería que siguieras manteniéndote ausente… ¡Estamos mejor sin vos!_ – Elevó una ceja a la vez que entrecruzaba los brazos.

_Ya lo veo… Besándose sobre el escenario._ – Observó a Rachel de reojo, quien descendió la mirada. _- ¿Dónde está el resto? Tengo algo muy importante por decirles._

_¿UNA GIRA?_ – Chillaron las cuatro a la vez.

Sentadas en ese baño donde hacia unos segundos se encontraban arreglándose, veían como Sugar caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellas. Explicaba enérgicamente la posibilidad de realizar una gira por veinte ciudades, dándoles la posibilidad de triunfar en lo que creían finalizado. O al menos así lo creía Rachel.

Podía percibir de reojo como Lucy evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su persona. Sentía un ardor corporal producto de la vergüenza por el acto que acababa de realizar.

En exactamente cinco minutos, toda esa valentía que había adquirido para afrontar la realidad se había hecho humo. Evaporado a causa de una gira. ¿En qué cabeza coherente entraba la posibilidad de conseguir una?

Su vida estaba empeñada en que se mantuvieran juntas. Pase lo que pase.

Finalmente, como saliendo de ese estado vegetativo donde se encontraba, Lucy se manifestó. - _Esto no tiene sentido alguno… ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos una gira?_ – Notó la atención de todas. - _Es decir… Ni siquiera…_- Fue interrumpida.

_¡Les dije que las sorprendería! _– Sonrió Sugar. – _Volví y volví con todo mis estrellas sin brillo… Supe de sus movimientos, supe de este concierto mal organizado y poco redituable que organizaron._ – Fulminó a Santana, quien contrarió con la mirada. – _Así que vine con un empresario interesado en efectuar una gira con ustedes… Representarlas por varios sitios del país y lanzarlas a la fama. _– Se detuvo frente a ellas. - ¡_Tendrían que estar agradecidas que no salió corriendo con el papelón que acaban de hacer!_

_¿Esto ya es seguro? –_ Indagó Santana con el ceño fruncido. _– Porque ya no me fío de vos._

Sugar incrementó la sonrisa. – _Será seguro si están dispuestas a depositar sus firmas en estos contratos que tengo en mano._ – Retiró los mismos detrás de su espalda, haciendo entrega a su guardaespaldas para que los repartiera. _– Veinte ciudades… Fama, shows, entrevistas, reconocimiento, dinero…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Alguna piensa resistirse a esto?_

Cada una observó el contrato frente a ellas y para sorpresa de la manager, las cuatro se tomaron un tiempo prudencial para analizarlo y sobre todo, para pensarlo.

Luego del incidente, por primera vez en la noche, las pupilas de Rachel y Lucy interactuaban entre sí. Se notaba el nerviosismo en ambas y lejos de alejarse una de la otra, una gira se gestaba puertas adentro.

Todo lo que la morocha podía haber planeado se desmoronaba sin control. Dependía de la firma de todas, pero a su vez, dependía de ella misma.

* * *

La besó :|

La besó creyendo que no volvería a verla.

¿Y ahora qué Rachel?

(No estoy loca, solo hablo con mis personajes jajajajaja)

**Lunes.**

¿Se viene la gira?


	27. Rodando sin rumbo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**27. **Rodando sin rumbo.

Viernes 24 de Abril de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

"_Últimamente las cosas están cambiando demasiado, tanto que a veces me pregunto si realmente esto es el mundo real o solo algo que mi mente masoquista, nuevamente, creó._

_Pero sé que, en el fondo, todo esto era algo esperado._

_Tantos años tensando un hilo finalmente supuso una ruptura. Mi mente sigue navegando entre paisajes de ficción y realidad con altas dosis de sarcasmo, ironía y dramatismo a partes iguales. _

_Como resultado de este experimento: Una situación surrealista con demasiados ápices de verdad._

_Y yo navego entre sombras buscando algún atisbo de luz, pero me gusta la noche._

_Amo la oscuridad."_

Suspiró Rachel situando el punto final en ese trozo de papel donde plasmaba sus sensaciones internas. Giró el rostro con cautela hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, intentando buscar algo de paz que hacía más de una semana desconocía. A decir verdad, varios años.

Era de madrugada y la furgoneta andaba por la carretera directo a la primera parada del show: Boston.

Para Rachel, era similar a rodar sin rumbo.

Había entrado en un estado de desinterés por las situaciones que acontecían. Una gira. Tanto había deseado por ello y ahora era el punto más insignificante de su vida.

Todos los días repletos de ensayos. Día y noche, tarde y madrugada. A cada hora, a cada minuto. Breaks escasos donde el cuerpo lejos se encontraba de recuperar algún músculo de tanto desgaste.

Vivian ajetreadas. Tanto, que no contaba con tiempo como para tocar el tema del beso. De ese bendito beso que jamás debió ocurrir. Para ella, era favorable. Para Lucy, no estaba segura. Para la banda, una situación tensa y delicada.

Ahora, en esa mesa lejos de sus compañeras, dejaba rienda libre a sus penas. Un nuevo suspiro se manifestó y un ruido aledaño la cautivo.

Volteó hacia el sitio desde donde prevenía el sonido y la luz de esa pequeña heladera abierta le enseñó lo que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. No porque no quisiese, sino porque prefería evitarlo.

Lucy buscaba lentamente dentro de la misma el saché de leche. Una vez con él en mano, retiró un vaso de la alacena y sirvió la totalidad del mismo. Volvió a situarla en su lugar y al voltear sobre su eje para regresar a la cama se sorprendió ante la presencia de esa mujer.

Carraspeó y evitó que se notara su sobresalto. - _Menos mal… menos mal que en esta furgoneta todavía hay leche de soja… Por un momento temí que Santana, en una de esas noches de sonámbula que suele tener, se la hubiese tomado por error._ – Explicó nerviosamente y sin demasiada coherencia. - _No creo que se consiga en cualquier carretera… La gente vegetariana no bebe leche de vaca_. – Se llamó a silencio, producto del mutismo por parte de Rachel. _- ¿Querés un poco?_

_No me cae muy bien la leche y menos a estas horas… Igual gracias_. – Desvió la mirada de su persona e hizo una pausa que poco efecto tuvo. - _¿Por qué no beben? Digo… Después de todo a la vaca no se la mata._

_¡Pero sufre igual!_ – Respondió con énfasis.

Nuevamente sus pupilas conectaron y Lucy, sin tener control de sus extremidades, se acercó y tomó asiento frente a Rachel.

_Te planteo lo siguiente._ – Generó un silencio, dejando reposar el vaso junto a la libreta de la morocha. - _Si fueses vaca, ¿te gustaría que te apretaran las ubres para sacarte la leche? _

No pudo contener la carcajada. - _Esa imagen no es muy agradable… Pero supongo que no._

_Tenés suerte de no serlo._ – Bebió un sorbo. - _Además, le estarías quitando el alimento a la pequeña vaca bebe… ¿Podrías vivir con esa culpa?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _Perdón. Me puse algo intensa… Es que estos temas son sensibles para mí._

_No. Está bien._ – Se apresuró a corregir - _Me gusta la gente pasional._ – Tosió de forma repentina. _- Me refiero, digo… Con gustar quiero decir… A ver. _– Suspiró. - _Que yo también soy pasional con lo que me apasiona… Valga la redundancia. _– Revoleó los ojos. _- Entonces aprecio a la gente que también lo es… No es que me gustara de gustar…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Rach… Entiendo, tranquila._ – Sonrió, obteniendo una mueca como respuesta. - _Sí, es verdad, ser pasional con lo que te apasiona hace que la vida sea un poco más agradable_. – Golpeó suavemente los dedos contra el cristal del vaso. - _Después de todo… Para eso estamos acá. ¿No? Para apasionarnos, poder disfrutar._

_Claro…_ - Susurró mordiendo el labio inferior.

Silencio. Bendito y odiado silencio.

Aliado por momentos, enemigo por otros. Rachel debatía dentro suyo si debía tocar un tema que al parecer para Lucy estaba olvidado. Tenían una charla medianamente cordial y común. Amena. No veía porque debía arruinar lo que tanto anhelaba.

_Que bella noche que hace._ – Indicó tontamente.

Presionó con fuerza los ojos lamentándose la estupidez que acababa de expresar, pero al parecer, la rubia contaba con un guión perfectamente preparado para dialogar con ella.

_¿Qué opinas de esta gira?_ – Consultó Lucy regalándole su atención al paisaje.

_Al menos son más ciudades y es algo que aparenta ser grande._ – Alzó los hombros. - _Creo que puede ser una buena oportunidad para nosotras… Para el grupo, inclusive para Sugar._ – Imitó su gesto, desviando la mirada hacia la carretera. -_ Es más, diría también que hasta Perez podría salir beneficiado…_ – Rió tímidamente.

_Si Santana no lo mata antes…_ - Susurraron al unísono.

Inmediatamente sus pupilas se buscaron y luego de un segundo donde ninguna de las dos fue capaz de respirar, dejaron rienda libre a una carcajada sincera y plagada de complicidad.

Amada telepatía. Complicidad que Rachel decidió romper con el comentario más estúpido de su vida. De la historia.

_¿Qué tal tu leche?_ - Notó el rostro de Lucy. - _¿Rica?_

Gesto facial que se mostraba atónito ante la seriedad de su par.

_¿En serio la pregunta Rach?_ – Dejó escapar una risilla. -_ ¡Es leche! Sí, que se yo…_ - Miró el vaso algo confusa. _- Normal._

A veces esclarecer, implica oscurecer. Eso mismo padecía Rachel en ese preciso instante gracias al nerviosismo que su sola presencia le generaba.

_Podría estar vencida. _

_Si estuviese vencida no estaría tomándola._ – Elevó una ceja. - _¿No?_

_Esta conversación tiene una connotación algo perversa… _- Musitó descendiendo la mirada. - _Digo… Quizás está vencida y no te diste cuenta._ - Carraspeó. - _Solo fue un comentario._

_No está vencida._ – Afirmó para luego observarla y mirar rápidamente hacia la heladera como si pudiese ver el frasco a través de la puerta.- _Eso espero… En caso de no llegar al próximo concierto. ¡Venga mi muerte!_

Del silencio absoluto, nuevamente la carcajada tomaba protagonismo. Actuando como nexo entre cuerpos nerviosos y torpes a la hora de comunicarse, el sentido del humor se ocupaba de unir a polos opuestos.

_¡No seas estúpida!_ – Expresó Rachel aún entre risas. - _A lo sumo tendrías descompostura._

_Prefería la conversación con connotación perversa a esta un tanto desagradable_. – Secó un ojo de una lágrima, producto del jolgorio.

La seriedad en la morocha se volvió repentina. _- La descompostura es algo natural… Común en el ser humano._

_Rach… Prefiero no hablar de esto._ – Elevó las cejas transmitiendo intensidad.

_¿Y de que sí te gustaría?_ – Inquirió torpemente.

Para sus adentros se maldecía por la pregunta que había efectuado. Era como haberse arrojado a una jauría de lobos hambrientos deseosos de enanas, morenas, narigonas y talentosas.

Rogaba porque alguna intervención divina o alienígena la salvase de tal aprieto. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, presionando los parpados con vigor.

Conjuro que se vio interrumpido a causa de un vaivén imprevisto.

Temblor producto de un bache. Bache grande como un cráter. Cráter causante de la caída del vaso de leche. Leche que procuraba atacar la libreta. Libreta de la cual prendía la vida de Rachel, quien con un movimiento frenético la elevó con rapidez.

_Es leche… No acido._ – Indicó Lucy intentando detener el desastre. - _¿Estás bien? Te pusiste algo pálida._

_Lo sé…_ - Indicó agitadamente presionando la libreta contra el pecho. – _Solo... Solo que tiene cosas importantes dentro._

_No sabía que tuvieses una libreta…_ - Expresó luego de trozar una servilleta y secar la leche volcada. - _Solía tenerla también... Cuando estaba en el secundario. – _Recordó. – _Geniales épocas. ¿Escribís tus canciones en ella?_

_No es algo para escribir…_ - Mordió el labio inferior. - _Es… Es complicado._

_Entiendo… Algo personal._ – Se mostró comprensiva mientras culminaba la acción de limpieza.

_Es como un amuleto._

_¿Amuleto de qué?_ – Elevó la vista hacia esos ojos color avellana. - _Si se puede saber…_

_De mi vida, de mi historia… Como mi cable a tierra. –_ Conectó con aquellos verdosos. - _¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?_

Y en ese preciso momento donde solo existían ellas dos, una nueva irrupción derivó en un sobresalto. Esta vez no se trataba de ningún bache. La furgoneta se había detenido por completo.

_¡Salimos hace menos de una hora! ¿Y ya se quedó esta mierda? _– Gritó Santana saliendo de la nada misma. - _Yo no puedo creerlo. ¿Cuántas ciudades recorreremos? ¿Lo haremos en burro? ¿Tendremos que remolcarla y así nos conservaremos bien físicamente?_

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó Lucy sufriendo un ataque a causa de su presencia inesperada. - _¿Qué haces despierta?_

_Lo mismo que ustedes dos._ – Observó a la morocha. - _¿Qué se piensan? ¿Qué son las únicas a las que les cuesta dormir? _

_¿Estabas escuchándonos?_ – Consultó la morocha.

_No te persigas gnomo… Sus conversaciones sobre la magnífica leche de soja y esa calentura que irradian en cada gesto no me interesa en lo absoluto. _– Caminó hacia la parte delantera. - _Por cierto, creo que Brittany está muerta… ¡No entiendo como no se despertó con este escándalo!_

_Tranquila Santana._ – Exclamó Sugar desde el asiento del copiloto. - _Solo decidimos parar por unas horas para que no se recalentara el motor._

Elevó una ceja, refunfuñando. - _Que genial idea… Eso seguro me deja más tranquila, Sugar._

_¿Qué se supone que debemos esperar?_ – Inquirió la rubia. - _O mejor dicho… ¿Cuánto?_

_El tiempo suficiente y necesario para que estemos completamente seguros de que no corremos ningún tipo de riesgo_. – Sonrió de forma odiable. - _Podrían salir a tomar aire y estirar las piernas. Perez y yo lo consideramos una idea genial._ – El can ladró. - _¡Estupenda!_

_Se suponía que sería un rato nada más ¿No?_ – Indicó Brittany dejando reposar sus codos sobre las rodillas. _- Digo… Nos dio tiempo a hacer un fogón… ¿Hace cuanto que estamos esperando?_ – Nadie contestó. -_ ¡Sistas!_

_Creo que es mejor que te calles Britt… Santana tiene cara de querer matar a alguien. _– Susurró Lucy.

Las cuatro se encontraban sentadas alrededor de un fogón improvisado. Santana se situaba sobre un tronco enfrentada a las tres restantes. Brittany a un lado de Lucy y Rachel cerrando el terceto. Debían matar el tiempo y estar dentro implicaba compartir el aire con Sugar, por lo que el descampado eterno e interminable era la mejor opción.

_Asando esa banana que simularía ser un malvavisco no puede darle miedo a nadie…_ - Masculló hacia la rubia. _- Se asemeja más a un simio que antes…_

_¡Te escuche retrasada!_ – La señaló con el palo.

_Eso va a explotar…_ - Expresó, sabiamente sin retirarle la vista al plátano. - _Dudo que quieras llenarte de papilla de banana._

_Metete en tus cosas Lucy._ – Volvió a situarla sobre el fuego. _- Te recuerdo que estás en esta banda solo por caridad._

_¿Llegamos al punto donde nos echamos las cosas en cara? ¡Perfecto!_ – Abrió las palmas. - _Dale._

_No creo que te convenga que empiece._

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ – Elevó las cejas. - _¿Arrojarme una banana asada?_

_No._ – Digirió la ira. - _Pero podría atravesarte con este palo._

_¡Ey!_ – Gritó la morocha captando la atención de la latina. - _Violencia física no._

_Es suficientemente larga como para a travesarte a vos también, Rachel._ – Volvió a usar el palo como puntero, esta vez hacia su nueva víctima.

_Apuntándome con ese palo y esa banana, negra y putrefacta, es poco seria esta amenaza._

_¡Estoy saturada!_ – Chilló, colocándose de pie y sorpresivamente revoleando su preciada rama junto a la banana lo más lejos que su fuerza se lo permitió. _- ¿Y si la matamos?_

_¿A quién?_ – Consultó Rachel algo aterrada por el rostro desencajado de la latina.

_¡A Sugar!_ – Sonrió maliciosamente. - _¿Quién podría lamentarse por su pérdida?_

_Perez lo haría._ – Expresó la skater con una mueca en los labios.

_Podríamos matarlos a ambos._ – Se paró al igual que un mosquetero. - _¿Quién está conmigo? _– Extendió la mano en busca de una complicidad que jamás llegó.

_Esta experiencia a lo "El naufrago" no te está sentando del todo bien, San…_ - Indicó Brittany sujetándose el tabique. _- Creo que deberías ir a la furgoneta y dormir por al menos un día._

_¿Llamarás a tu banana Wilson?_ – Atacó de forma imprevista Lucy. – _Porque de ser así, deberías correr a buscarla._

_¡Te voy a pinchar los ojos esos verdes que tenés y los asare junto a ella! Haré una brocheta con ellos y los degustare como si fuesen el manjar más delicioso del mundo._ – Movió la mano derecha frenéticamente, explotando en un ataque de ira incontrolable.

_¡CALLENSE UN POCO LAS DOS!_ – Chilló Rachel, aplacando cualquier posible ataque. - _Parecen dos nenas… ¿Así será toda la gira? Si la respuesta es un sí, les pido que en vez de matar a Sugar, me maten a mi…_ - Tomó aire para efectuar un nuevo grito. - _¡Pero háganlo ya!_

Santana la observó por un instante y volvió a sentarse en su posición inicial. En silencio, inclusive sin siquiera respirar en demasía.

_Si estas esperando que le pida disculpas… Seguí esperando. _– Santana se cruzó de brazos y movió frenéticamente un pie, dando pequeños golpecitos en la tierra.

Imitó su gesto. - _Estoy esperando que las tres se disculpen._

_¡Si yo no insulte a nadie dude!_ – Se quejó Brittany.

_Le dijiste simio._

_Ella me dijo retrasada._

_¡Da igual quién dijo que!_ – Volvió a perder la cordura. - _Discúlpense. ¡Ahora!_

_Comete mi banana Rachel._ – Respondió Santana naturalmente.

Un segundo fue lo que duró la seriedad luego de ese comentario.

Lejos de un enojo o posible pelea, las cuatro estallaron en una carcajada inmensa. Las aguas de esos cuatro tsunamis que parecían destinados a chocar continuamente, habían vuelto a su cauce de forma inesperada.

Era el momento, si estaba esperando el instante idóneo para unir al grupo y ser así finalmente una verdadera banda sin duda era precisamente ese. Tenía que aprovecharlo, quizás no habría otro hasta los próximos cien años.

_Estoy hablando en serio… Tenemos que estar unidas, somos un grupo al fin y al cabo._ – Rodó los ojos. - _Si, es verdad… Sé que somos muy diferentes, demasiado, y que a veces yo también pierdo la paciencia y hasta pienso en matar a Sugar… Pero solo dimos tres conciertos y miren lo que nos pasó. ¡Fueron desastrosos y tenemos una gira!_ – Notó la atención por parte de las tres. - _¿De verdad creen que podemos sobrevivir a una gira completa sin ser un equipo? Ya lo dijeron los cuatro mosqueteros… "Uno para todos y todos para uno"._ – Sonrió con timidez. - _Debemos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado y disfrutar de la música… Después de todo, para eso estamos acá, ¿No?_

_Qué discurso más conmovedor, Juana de Arco._ – Aplaudió con ironía. - _¿Dónde dejaste a tu noble corcel? En estos momentos mi lanza te quedaría de puta madre._

Esta vez, ninguna risa se hizo presente. - _Santana… Basta de sobrenombres también_.

_¡Bien!_ – Humedeció los labios. - _Si sabía que una banda asemejaba a una prisión, no hubiese aceptado esto._

_Pero lo hiciste… ¿Qué me dicen?_ – Ojeó el rostro de todas con rapidez. - _¿Volvemos a Nueva York o seguimos adelante?_

Britt elevó la mano. - _Voto por seguir… En el fondo las quiero sistas. _

_Yo no te tengo ningún tipo de aprecio, pero me sirven para triunfar…_ - Hizo una pausa con un suspiro de resignación. - _Así que muy a mi pesar… Acepto._ – Observó el rostro de la rubia, quien permanecía en silencio. - _¿Lucy?_

Aun conservando el mismo mutismo en el que se encontraba, se situó de pie y dirigió hacia la guitarra que reposaba contra uno de los troncos aledaños. Sin decir una palabra, siendo observada por sus compañeras de forma expectante ante lo que estaba realizando, volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

El instrumento comenzó a sonar y esos rostros desconcertados oían sin interrumpir lo que Lucy intentaba transmitir.

**Lucy:**

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

(¿Qué harías si cantara fuera de tono?)

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

(¿Te levantarías y me dejarías solo?)

Le regaló una mirada a las tres, junto a una sonrisa a la vez que continuaba el tema que había iniciado.

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, _

(Presta atención y te cantare una canción)

_And I'll try not to sing out of key. _

(E intentaré no desafinar)

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, _

(Oh, me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, _

(Mmm, me pongo ciego con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

Rachel admiraba la pureza con que esa mujer se desenvolvía y lentamente comenzaba a llenar el vacío interno de cada una con aquel famoso tema de los Beatles. Inhalando profundamente, daba rienda suelta a que sus sentimientos se expresaran con libertad.

**Rachel & Lucy:**

_Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

(Mmm, lo intentaré con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

**Rachel:**

_What do I do when my love is away?_

(¿Que hago cuando mi amor se ha ido?)

**Brittany:**

_Does it worry you to be alone?_

(¿Te preocupa estar solo?)

La skater se sumó conteniendo la risilla que dicha actuación improvisaba generaba en todas.

**Lucy:**

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

(¿Como me siento al final del día?)

**Brittany:  
**_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

(¿Estas triste porque estás sola?)

**Lucy:  
**_No, I get by with a little help from my friends, _

(No, me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda de mis amigas)

**Lucy & Rachel:**

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, _

(Mmm, me pongo ciego con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

_Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

(Mmm, lo intentare con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

**Brittany & Rachel:**

_Do you need anybody? _

(¿Necesitas a alguien?)

La latina permanecía al margen de aquello que consideraba patético. La mirada perspicaz de Lucy la incentivaba a que cantara la siguiente estrofa con ella. Lejos de poder resistirse, suspiró y entendió que, a lo mejor, dejar de lado esa dureza que la regia sería un buen primer paso para el cambio.

**Santana & Lucy:**

_I need somebody to love. _

(Necesito a alguien a quien amar)

**Brittany & Rachel:**

_Could it be anybody? _

(¿Podría ser cualquiera?)

**Santana & Lucy:**

_I want somebody to love_

(Quiero a alguien a quien amar)

**Santana & Rachel:**

_Would you believe in a love at first sight? _

(¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?)

**Lucy & Brittany:**

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time. _

(Sí, estoy seguro de que ocurre siempre)

**Santana & Rachel:**

_What do you see when you turn out the light? _

(¿Que ves cuando apagas la luz?)

**Lucy & Brittany:**

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. _

(No puedo decírtelo, es algo que sé por mí)

**Lucy, Santana, Brittany & Rachel:**

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, _

(Oh, me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends, _

(Mmm, me pongo ciego con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

(Oh, lo intentaré con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends, _

(Oh, me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

_with a little help from my friends_

(Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos)

La carcajada en conjunto perduró por unos cuantos minutos. Todas se liberaban de maletas repletas de un peso que solo lograba agobiarlas. Dejando de lado las tensiones, las diferencias y los enfrentamientos, abrían el alma.

_Muy linda la canción, todo muy emotivo, pero esto de asemejar una vida en la selva me está saturando._ – Santana contuvo la risa, situándose de pie. - _Voy a ir a agarrar a esa comadreja, patearle el culo y exigirle que nos lleve hacia nuestro destino._

_Perfecto sista._ – Sonrió, dirigiéndole la mirada. _- Te esperamos._

_No._ – Exigió con seriedad. - _Vos venís conmigo._

No dejó que la skater pudiese oponerse. La mano derecha de la latina la sujetó con vigor de la muñeca, arrastrándola tras ella hacia la furgoneta.

Lo poco que conocía Rachel a Santana la llevaba a afirmar que el gesto generado se debía a un intento por dejarla sola con Lucy. Intento que apreciaba y valoraba, pero que sin duda también limitaba su correcto respirar.

_¡Eso fue increíble!_ – Finalmente expresó plasmando el nerviosismo interno.

_Tampoco tanto…_

_No, realmente lo fue. ¿Viste como conectamos todas? ¿Viste la sonrisa en el rostro de Santana?_ – Sonrió inmensamente. - _¡Fue genial!_

Desvió la mirada un tanto ruborizada. - _Supongo que mi guitarra es como ese cable a tierra del que me hablabas._

Rachel observó la actitud adoptada de forma repentina y entendió que algo entre ellas las unía. No entendía el porqué de dicha conexión, solo vivía el día a día

_Esta libreta contiene la frase más importante de mi vida._

Y así, sin más, se lo expresó a Lucy. Comentario que se sumó a una de las tantas cosas que desentendía de su vida.

_No preguntaré cual es… Respeto tu intimidad. – _Conservó la postura indiferente pero amigable.

"_El truco es seguir respirando" - _Arrojó sin pensar, luego de un suspiro que asemejaba ser eterno.

_¿Qué?_ – Consultó Lucy volteando el rostro hacia ella.

Rachel buscó en el mirar de la rubia algún destello capaz de indicarle que esa frase era igual de importante para ella. Absurdamente creía aún en la posibilidad de que Quinn no hubiese dejado de existir.

Posibilidad que se consumió al igual que cualquier esperanza en ella.

_Eso dice, 'el truco es…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Escuché…_ - Susurró recobrando la postura inicial. - _¿En serio dice eso?_

_Si ¿Por qué?_ – Notó de forma repentina la respiración pausada. - _Lucy… ¿Te sentís bien? Adquiriste el color de tu preciada leche de soja. _– Generó una risilla intentando encontrar a su homónima pero fue inútil.

_Sí, estoy bien… Solo me sorprendió la frase._ – Hizo una pausa, humedeciendo los labios. _- ¿Tiene alguna razón de ser?_

_La tiene…_- Volvió su vista hacia el fogón casi consumido. - _Cada vez que la veo entiendo que todo lo que pasé fue una marca para poder seguir adelante. _– Se focalizó, nuevamente, en Lucy. - _¿Vos? ¿No tenés ningún amuleto que te ayude a afrontar las situaciones adversas?_

_No… Ninguno._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Nada?_ – Buscó la mirada de la rubia, intimidándola.

Carraspeó nerviosamente. - _Bueno, tengo tatuajes… Si a eso es a lo que te referís._

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron en su totalidad. _- ¿Tenés tatuajes? ¿Dónde?_ – Se atoró. - _¡Perdón!_ – Intentó serenarse con dificultad. -_ ¿Se pueden mostrar?_

_Claro que sí._ – Rotó el rostro hacia el lado contrario. - _¿Lo ves?_ – Señaló en la nuca luego de levantar el pelo. _- Es pequeño… Pero creo que se nota claro. _

Se acercó y achicó los ojos. - _Sí, el símbolo de la paz._

Volvió su mirar a ella. - _Ese me lo hice buscando una paz interior que hacía tiempo no tenía_. – Observó el cielo estrellado. - _Estaba en el peor momento de mi vida… Demasiada ira contenida, mucho odio por un mundo que no entendía y una noche, vi una estrella fugaz… Y a lo mejor te parezca absurdo o tonto pero fue un momento completamente mágico y entendí que mientras yo me lamentaba por mi vida, algo tan revelador ocurría más allá de mi._ – Sonrió para sí misma. - _Comprendí que la paz que yo buscaba no estaba fuera, que jamás estaría bien con el mundo si no estaba en paz conmigo misma, así que al diga siguiente decidí hacérmelo para que siempre que lo mire recuerde que la paz que busco solo está dentro de mí._ – Miró a la morocha, quien se encontraba en silencio. - _¿Te aburrí?_

Negó con el rostro. -_ En lo absoluto… ¿Cuál más?_

Elevó un poco el jean que traía puesto y le enseñó el tobillo. - _Este, como veras dice 'Hope'… Esperanza en ingles._ _Siempre me gusto esa palabra._ – Rió al recordarlo. - _¡Es más a mi hija pienso ponerle así! En realidad no lo sé, pero me gustaría._ - Sacudió el rostro. - _Fue una elección bastante sencilla… Solo me basé en esa esperanza que empecé a tener cuando entendí que no todo era oscuro y cuando esa misma oscuridad, lentamente, comenzó desaparecer._

_Me gusta la tipografía que elegiste._ – Acotó analizando como si fuese una catadora de tatuajes.

_El tercero está en mi cadera._ – Indicó colocándose de pie. - _Dice 'Let me tell you'_. – Levantó la muda de ropa que traía puesta y no tardó en aparecer. - _Es por el primer libro que leí de Jorge Bucay… 'Dejame que te cuente'._ – Notó la atención de la morocha. - _Ese libro es muy especial para mí, por lo que significó y por la persona que me lo regaló._ – Sus miradas conectaron de inmediato. - _Fue Elena… Por lo tanto, para recordar ambas cosas es que me lo hice._

_¿Pue… Puedo tocarlo?_ – Dudó, sin retirarle los ojos de encima. Notó la afirmación en el rostro de Lucy.

Temblorosa y nerviosamente, se acercó al mismo. Letras negras y opacas dejaban a la vista una figura deseable. La mirada de ambas continuaba conectada como si fuesen una y la respiración de la morocha, lentamente, comenzaba a menguar. Respirar se hacía cada vez más dificultoso y tocar ese cuerpo que creía olvidado, era algo mágico.

Tan mágico que temía hacerlo. Tan especial que inclusive Lucy comenzaba a sentir deseos inexplicables con un simple roce.

_Nunca sentí un tatuaje antes…_ - Masculló casi sin voz. _- Casi ni tiene relieve._

_El cuarto lo tengo en las costillas._ – Agregó de igual modo, notando como Rachel se apartó con lentitud. - _Es una bandada de pájaros._ – Elevó el lado restante de la muda de ropa. - _Representan la libertad y mis ganas de volar… Que nadie puede cortarme las alas._

_Increíble…_ - Susurró aún abstraída. - _¿Alguno más?_

Vaciló. - _Ehmm… No._ – Finalmente entendió que era la mejor respuesta. - _Creo que son más que suficientes._

_Tenía entendido que debían ser impares, sino trae mala suerte._

Acomodó la ropa y su gesto facial se modificó. - _No creo en esas cosas Rach… Y no me tatúo cualquier símbolo al azar por una absurda creencia._ – Notó el rostro atónito de la morocha. - _Perdón, no quise sonar agresiva pero los tatuajes para mí son un estilo de vida._

_Entiendo… Yo también soy tenaz con las cosas que me rodean._ – Sujetó las rodillas y se meció irasciblemente. - _Con mi vida en general._

Evitó mirarla. - _Sentite privilegiada… No suelo contarle el significado de ellos a nadie._

_Ya me sentía así antes de que me lo contaras._

Un nuevo silencio se hizo dueño del momento. Lucy permanecía de pie, unos pasos más adelante, mientras Rachel continuaba sentada en ese tronco.

Giró hacia ella, pausadamente. - _Rachel… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Claro._

_¿Por qué me besaste?_

Ahí se encontraba, a la espera de que un meteorito cayera sobre su cabeza y la matase de inmediato, o mínimamente que un ovni la abdujera. Pero ya no estaba en su mundo irreal donde todos los sucesos eran irrumpidos producto de su mente traicionera. Esta era su vida y los ojos verdes que la observaban con insistencia, le demostraban que debía brindarle una respuesta.

Respuesta que fuese precisa pero sin dejarla en evidencia.

_Fue un impulso, la adrenalina me invadió, simplemente no lo sé… Sentí… Sentí que necesitábamos algo para impulsarnos, algo que diera que hablar._ – Respiró ahogadamente. - _Creí que podía llegar a ser influyente en nuestro futuro._ – Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con ella. - _Te pido disculpas si te sentiste incomoda._

_¿Fue solo por eso?_ – Consultó luego de digerir lo dicho.

Consulta que no esperaba, tomando a Rachel completamente por sorpresa.

_¿Tendría que haber otro motivo?_

Al parecer ese meteorito o el ovni que tanto aclamaba, se encontraban varados por algún lugar del más allá dentro de una enorme galaxia y se dignaron a parecer en el momento menos indicado.

_¡MUEVAN SUS HERMOSOS TRASEROS QUE ESTA FURGONETA DE MIERDA ACABA DE ARRANCAR!_ – Gritó Santana sin demasiada sutileza.

Sin obtener la respuesta esperada y mucho menos brindar la inesperada, ambas se focalizaron en la voz de la latina como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Rachel inició el trayecto hacia aquella vieja furgoneta dejando que sus manos posaran dentro de los bolsillos traseros del jean. Su andar era sereno, pausado.

Lucy, por su parte, luego de observarla lo suficiente, entendió que a lo mejor debía dejar de ocultar ese pasado que tanto la asechaba.

Antes de seguir los pasos de la morocha, sujetó uno de esos palos que Santana había recogido para asar alguna pobre fruta y se dispuso a apaciguar el fuego del fogón casi agotado. Con énfasis efectuaba dicho movimiento intentando tapar, con las cenizas generadas por la madera consumida, los fantasmas que aún rondaban por su vida.

* * *

No debería decir esto... Pero es de mis capítulos favoritos.

Quería subir a tumblr la imagen de los tatuajes pero la mayoría son reales y personales (No míos)

Por lo que deberán imaginarlos.

Espero lo disfruten y les haya gustado.

**JUEVES.**


	28. Zombie

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**28. **Zombie.

Sábado 25 de Abril de 2015.

Boston, Massachusetts.

* * *

_¿Escucharon eso?_ – Indicó Brittany luego de tronarse la espalda. - _¡Creo que logré que me sonaran todos los huesos! _– Suspiró, desperezándose nuevamente. – _La cama de esa furgoneta es la muerte… No veo la hora de tener mi súper cuarto con algún colchón ultramoderno._

_Suficiente._ – Irrumpió Santana. – _Siempre que nos ilusionamos con algo, eso mismo se derrumba de forma inmediata._ – Observó hacia Sugar, quien se acercaba a ellas enérgicamente. – _Y por el andar acelerado de la comadreja, dudo que sean buenas noticias._

_Amadas mías._ – Sonrió con amplitud. – _Les hago entrega de la tarjeta hacia sus palacios. _– Extendió dos tarjetas electrónicas.

Santana estiró la mano con torpeza, demostrando que si era necesario mataría a quien se opusiese delante.

_¿No faltan dos?_ – Consultó Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

Negó con el rostro. – _Tuve un error de cálculo y pensé que el valor era el que leí pero resultó ser el de la temporada pasada… Por ende, el poco presupuesto con el que contamos me permitió conseguir tres cuartos. ¡Pero que no cunda el pánico! Tengo todo controlado. _– Humedeció los labios. – _Ustedes cuatro deben repartirse en dos… ¡Son camas matrimoniales!_

_¿Y vos?_ – Preguntó Rachel, recibiendo la tarjeta restante.

_Yo dormiré en la otra habitación que pude conseguir gracias a mis encantos._ – Observó el rostro desencajado de las cuatro.

_¿Con Charles?_ – Inquirió Brittany. - _¿O tendrá que dormir con nosotras también?_

_Charles dormirá en la furgoneta._ – Sujetó sus maletas. – _Yo compartiré cuarto y cama con Perez. –_ Le realizó un mimo, recibiendo un ladrido de agrado.

_¿Con Perez?_ – Repitió la latina perdiendo la cordura. -_ ¿Esto es una broma?_ – Notó la negativa con el rostro. – _Deberías dormir en la furgoneta con Charles, Perez y quien mierda más quiera hacerlo y dejarnos los tres cuartos a nosotras. _– Presionó el entrecejo. – _Rachel y yo deberíamos tener un cuarto individual y Lucy y Brittany podrían compartirlo._

_Gracias sista._ – Atacó la skater, cruzándose de brazos.

_El punto no es ese. –_ Se justificó meciendo el rostro. – _Lo que quiero demostrar es que las que debemos estar bien descansadas somos nosotras, no vos y tu perro de mierda._ – Señaló a Sugar con odio.

La boca de la manager se abrió en su totalidad y con un movimiento rápido, tapó los oídos del can. _– No la oigas Perez, vos sabes que sos un perro muy valioso… ¡Está poseída por el demonio! _– Fusiló a la latina con la mirada. – _Ahora entiendo porque nunca le gustaste._

_¡Me cansaste!_ – Gritó arrebatándole a Perez de las manos.

Santana emprendió una caminata tenaz y persistente, llevándolo con los brazos extendidos delante suyo. Sugar, por su parte, corrió tras ella como una madre a la que un asesino serial le roba un hijo. Rachel, Brittany y Lucy, simplemente se sumaron a esa escena patética intentando contener los gritos desgarradores e incoherentes de la manager.

Eran un espectáculo para todas las personas que se encontraba en el hall de esa recepción. El peor de su vida.

_Hola bonito…_ - Observó el nombre indicado en la chapa del empleado. – _Paul, ¿Qué tal? _– Sonrió falsamente. – _Mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos cuantos cuartos podríamos conseguir dejando a este perro en forma de pago._ – Lo sentó sobre el mostrador y el mismo comenzó a ladrar a todas las personas cercanas.

Sugar se soltó de los brazos que la contenían y corrió a abrazar a su pequeño cachorro.

_Al perro y a esta comadreja_. – Agregó ante el mutismo de Paul.

Primera parada de la gira, primer conflicto: Las habitaciones.

_¡No puedo creer que no hayamos podido conseguir aunque sea un cuarto más!_ – Gritó la latina ingresando por la puerta del correspondiente a ella y Rachel. - _¿Qué clase de hotel es este?_

_Al parecer uno muy bueno…_ - Susurró la morocha, observando cada sitio con asombro. - _¿Qué te hacía suponer que ese pobre empleado vaya a darnos otro cuarto?_

_Por favor Rachel… Me estas ofendiendo._ – Dejó caer la maleta sobre la cama. – _Le ofrecí mi cuerpo… No veo como pudo resistirse._

_¡Santana sos lesbiana! _– Chilló Rachel imitando su movimiento.

_¿Y? Eso él no lo sabe._ – Retiró la muda de ropa necesaria para el show. _– ¡Nadie se resiste a este cuerpo!_

_Al parecer él si…_ - Susurró conteniendo la risilla.

_¿De ese lado vas a dormir?_ – Inquirió, dejando la maleta a un costado sobre el suelo.

Rió al notar el gesto de seriedad generado por la latina. - _¿Me estás preguntando como si fuésemos una pareja?_

_Te estoy preguntando porque estoy dándote a elegir._ – Rodó los ojos. – _¡Ignora lo dicho!_ – Sujetó una toalla. _– Me voy a duchar primero… Esta vez no te pregunto._

Rachel pudo observar como Santana se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con paso firme y seguro. Sucesivas cantidad de veces movió el rostro de un lado a otro asimilando la actitud adoptada.

Primera parada de la gira, segundo conflicto: La cama.

_Como necesitaba esa ducha… _- Exclamó Lucy al aire, secándose los cortos mechones de pelo con la toalla. – _Creo que si pasábamos otra noche más en esa furgoneta moría de una hernia en la espalda. _– Notó el mutismo de Brittany y alzó la vista hacia ella. – _Britt… ¿Qué haces?_

La skater saltaba infantilmente sobre esa cama matrimonial mientras Lucy no podía dejar de observar e intentar asimilar lo que ocurría.

_¡Rubia!_ – Gritó, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. _– Necesitaba canalizar la adrenalina contenida que tengo… ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no ando en skate?_ – Suspiró. - _¡Uf! Parecen siglos._

_Me gustaría dormir en una cama en buen estado… _- Se acercó a la misma para hacerse con la muda de ropa que había apartado. – _Encima que debemos compartir cuarto, lo mínimo que espero es algo de compañerismo y respeto a mi persona._

_¡Vamos L!_ – Le arrojó el almohadón. _– Relajate un poco… Te vendría genial saltar como lo hago._ – Se dejó caer contra el respaldo. - _¡Amaré esta gira!_

Las pupilas de la rubia seguían con asombro cada movimiento generado por Brittany, quien para su favor, había dejado de saltar sobre esa cama que no parecía ser demasiado resistente.

_¡Esta ducha es increíble!_ – Gritó Santana, retirándose del cuarto de baño entremedio de una nube de vapor junto a un turbante sobre la cabeza. – _La potencia del agua me distendió todos los músculos._ – Observó la actitud de Rachel. - _¿Qué es esa muralla china que estas armando?_

_Es una muralla… Nada de china._ – Respondió algo agitada.

Con énfasis apilaba almohadones, fraccionando esa cama matrimonial en dos lados equitativamente iguales.

_No entiendo el porqué…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Solo quiero evitar que te propases conmigo o te confundas por la absurda ocasión de tener que dormir juntas._ – Hizo una pausa, finalizando lo mencionado. _– Esto nos separará y permitirá que ambas durmamos felices y contentas._

_No voy a violarte._ – Elevó una ceja.

_Eso yo no lo sé._ – La observó de reojo. _– Es más… Tengo mis serias dudas._

_¡Es increíble!_ – Estalló tironeando de una punta del almohadón, sin éxito. – _No pienso dormir con esto separándonos._

_¿Por qué?_ – Presionó el entrecejo, tirando de la otra punta. – _¡No veo lo malo a que algo nos separe!_

_¡Yo sí!_ – Efectuó un nuevo movimiento hacia ella misma.

_¿Por qué me elegiste? –_ Contraatacó. - _¡Podrías haber dormido con cualquiera de ellas!_

Y así comenzaron la disputa más absurda de su vida. Como dos imbéciles cada una forcejeaba de una punta del pobre cojín, usándolo como objeto para que las mantuviese apartadas.

Por su parte, en el otro campo aledaño de batalla, Lucy devolvió ese ataque imprevisto por parte de Brittany provocando que el mismo almohadón previamente arrojado actuase como arma.

_Comportate como una mujer adulta, te lo pido por favor._ – Musitó dándole la espalda y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Lucy inclinó el torso hacia delante dejando que los mechones cayeran hacia la nada misma. Con sutileza y énfasis, comenzó a secar la nuca. Inhaló profundamente y entendió que si no se relajaba esta gira podría acabar con ella. Al menos no compartía cuarto con Santana.

Aunque no estaba del todo segura de qué compañera era peor.

_¡Guau sista, estás llena de tatuajes!_ – Gritó Brittany con entusiasmo, acercándose a la espalda al descubierto de la rubia. – _'The trick…'_ – Comenzó a leer el texto situado de omóplato a omóplato pero un movimiento adverso provocó que se detuviese.

_¿Quién te dijo que podías leerlo?_ – Se cubrió como si hubiese sido ultrajada. - _¿Quién?_

_Nadie… Digo, te estás cambiando delante mío… ¿Quién me dice que no podía hacerlo?_ – Elevó los hombros. - _¿Qué significa? ¿Trick no es truco?_ – Pensó un instante. – '_El truco…' ¿Te gusta la magia? ¿Es un juego de palabras?_

_Significa algo que a vos no te incumbe._ – Fue determinante. – _Soy muy mía para mis cosas y mis tatuajes son una de ellas… Nadie sabe su significado._ – Hizo una pausa y caminó hacia el baño.

_¿Nadie?_ – Inquirió, acostándose boca abajo y observando hacia la puerta. - _¿Qué razón de ser tendría un tatuaje si nadie sabe su significado?_

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta. - _¿Acaso haces las cosas para los demás? _– Generó una mueca con los labios. – _Yo no me manejo así Britt… Hago las cosas por y para mí._

_A veces las situaciones te llevan a actuar como no lo deseas…_ - Susurró, desviando la mirada.

_No te escuche._ – Arrojó desde el cuarto de baño.

_¿Hace mucho los tenés?_ – Elevó nuevamente el tono.

_Unos años… Debería retocarles la tinta_. – Encendió el secador de pelo. - _¿Vos? ¿Tenés tatuajes?_

_Siempre quise, pero mamá nunca me dejó._ – Jugó con los dedos, tontamente.

Volvió a asomarse por el marco de la puerta. _- ¿Mamá? –_ Elevó una ceja. – _Tenés veintiuno Britt… Si te da miedo hacértelos no me mientas con esa excusa absurda_. – Rió para sí misma. –_ No te tenía así de cagona…_

_No es cuestión de miedos…_ - Humedeció los labios. – _Solo…_ - Carraspeó nerviosa. – _Solo no me gusta desautorizarla._

Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Tenés veintiuno?_

_¡Hace veintiún minutos que estas en el baño!_ – Santana golpeó la puerta con vigor. - _¡Rachel! Me hago pis encima... ¡No me obligues a orinar en tu maleta!_

_¿Ni uno más, ni uno menos? ¿Lo tenés cronometrado? Ya tuviste tu hora y media en él._ – Respondió la voz de la morocha.

Dejó que su frente se posara sobre la madera. - _¡Bien gnomo!_ – Su ataque de histeria fue interrumpido.

_Dijimos que basta de apodos._ – Expresó mientras tarareaba un tema. - _¡Oh! Tenemos revistas de moda… ¿No te interesa saber que se usara esta temporada?_

_Me cansaste_. – Generó un nuevo golpe sobre la puerta. _– ¡Seguro tu libreta resulta ser muy interesante! _– Gritó buscando hacerse oír.

Primera parada de la gira, tercer conflicto: El baño.

Como si el mundo se moviese en cámara lenta, Rachel salió despedida de ese cuarto de baño luego de que las palabras de Santana parecían la frase clave para la apertura de esa puerta ultra secreta. Desaforada y desesperada apreció como la latina se hacía con su bien más preciado, abriéndolo delante suyo.

Abriéndolo y leyéndolo. Era peor que intentara violarla por las noches.

Los pasos de la morocha retumbaban en el parquet del cuarto, por lo que Santana volteó hacia el alboroto. Su rostro se palideció al notar como un salto cual oso polar sobre su víctima derivó en una caída inminente sobre la cama.

_No sabía que fueses tan aguerrida…_ - Comenzó a expresar pero sucesivos golpes sobre su rostro la callaron inmediatamente. _- ¿QUE HACES?_ – Intentó esquivarlos.

_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Perra!_ – Chilló aún atacándola y conservando la postura.

Se situaba sobre la latina, con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura, descargando toda esa ira a causa de la invasión a su privacidad.

A su amado, extraño e irreal pasado.

Liberándose de ese objeto que la llevó a sufrir el peor ataque de una mujer en años, arrojó la libreta lo más lejos suyo. La agresión cesó de inmediato, ya que Rachel corrió detrás de ese bien invaluable.

_¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡JODIDAMENTE DEMENTE!_ – Gritó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose de al baño. - _¡Loca!_

_Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella._ – La fusiló con la mirada.

_Es que realmente no lo entiendo…_ - Rodó los ojos. - _¿Te pensás que voy a burlarme por lo que puedas llegar a tener escrito en ella?_

_No es eso…_ - Suspiró sentándose sobre la cama. _– Solo que… _- Resopló. – _Tengo miedo que si lo comparto con alguien más pierda la magia que tiene para mí._

_¿Qué tenés? ¿La clave de la felicidad?_ – Se acercó con cautela. – _Porque de ser así no seas egoísta y compartila._

_Dice 'El truco es seguir respirando'_ – Notó el rostro imparcial de la latina. – _Esa frase fue la última que me dijo Quinn al despertar de mi coma… Es como una constante para mí, un amuleto._

_¿Eh?_ – Presionó el entrecejo y entreabrió la boca. – _Tus respuestas siempre me descolocan._

Inhaló profundo. – _Siempre que la leo, sé que estoy en mi vida real… Sé que algún momento aquello que considere mío lo fue pero ahora no lo es más._ – Hizo una pausa ojeando las hojas vacías de la misma. _– Solo intento encontrar mi eje…_

El brazo de Santana rodeó los hombros de Rachel con algo de timidez. Era como si su propio cuerpo se limitara a transmitir algún tipo de sentimiento hacia alguien más que no fuese ella misma.

_Nosotras somos reales Rach…_ - Susurró. –_ Al menos yo lo soy._

Le dirigió la mirada con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. – _Pero Lucy no es Quinn…_

_¿Quién te asegura que no sea alguien mejor?_ – Generó una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

_Nadie…_ - Masculló recobrando la postura. – _Aprovecharé esta gira para conocerla e intentar olvidar mi pasado._

_Pasado irreal._ – Aclaró notando la mirada de odio por parte de la morocha. – _Bueno, perdón… Solo buscaba relajar esta situación tensa._

Rió para sí misma meciendo el rostro. – _Gracias Santi…_

_¿Santi?_ – Rodó los ojos. – _¡Que apodo de mierda! –_ Creó una mueca de asco. – _La única manera en la que me interesa que me agradezcas es brillando en el show de hoy… ¡Haciéndonos triunfar!_

La mirada de ambas conectó de forma inmediata. Sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra más, sabían lo que sus cuerpos sentían. Más allá de la dureza por parte de la latina, Rachel estaba segura que en ella tenía a una amiga.

_¡Mis cisnes desafinados! –_ Gritó Sugar subiendo a la furgoneta e indicándole a Charles que arrancara. - _¿Están nerviosas? _- Ninguna respondió. - _¡Bien!_ – Chocó las palmas con énfasis. – _¡Primer show, allá vamos!_

Sentadas en asientos separados, cada cual en su mundo, se dirigían hacia el momento de la verdad. Rachel encabezaba la fila observando por la ventana. Dejaba que cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiese bloquearla desapareciera de forma inmediata. Lucy, en la hilera contraria, recapacitaba sobre su pasado y cómo manejar las cicatrices que había dejado en ella. Brittany, detrás de la morocha, se perdía en los auriculares que usaba como desconexión. Santana, por su parte, comprendía que su futuro y bienestar dependía de cómo brillasen ese día.

Brillo que hasta antes del último tema que cerrara el show, brilló por su ausencia.

_¡CUENTEN HASTA CINCO Y VUELVAN A SALIR! _– Gritó la encargada de sonido. _– Y HAGAN ALGO BUENO ESTA VEZ. –_ Agregó.

_¿Tan mal estamos sonando?_ – Consultó Brittany secándose la transpiración en la frente.

El rostro desencajado de sus compañeras le indicaba que todas se encontraban en el mismo precipicio a la deriva, sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

_No lo sé…_ - Susurró Lucy. – _Tampoco es que nos hayan arrojado algo._

_¡Esto no es un bar de mala muerte!_ – Expresó Santana con énfasis. – _Es un concierto… Cantamos un montón de temas que al parecer fueron vacíos o no lograron llegar del modo que intentamos._

_¿Y qué hacemos?_ – Inquirió Rachel bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

_Cerrar a lo grande._ – Indicó inhalando hondo. – _Sé que es complicado… Que es difícil levantar a un público con el último tema cuando todo el show estuvieron cual zombies sin vida pero puedo cantar 'Going Down'… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Preguntó Lucy boquiabierta.

_¿Qué dije de qué?_ – Abrió los ojos por completo. –_ Que podría cantar mi tema… 'Going Down'… Es movedizo, rockero…_ - Hizo una pausa pensando un instante. – _Podría levantarlos._

La rubia negó con el rostro. _– Antes de eso… ¿Estuvieron cual…?_ – Se llamó a silencio esperando que la latina completara la frase.

_Cual zombies._ – Elevó los hombros sin entender la importancia de esa frase. _- ¿Te sentís bien Lucy? ¿La fama te volvió más friki que antes?_

Sin emitir ninguna respuesta, se dirigió hacia Rachel, quien arqueó las cejas cual pollito recién nacido y abandonado siendo asechado por un lobo hambriento.

_Rach._ – Masculló sujetándola de los brazos. – _Tenés que cerrar con 'Zombie'._

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Había sido clara cuando estableció que ese tema no se incluiría en la gira que la banda estaba iniciando.

_No puedo…_ - Susurró.

_Un momento._ – Irrumpió la latina. – _Margaret tiene razón… Ese tema es increíble y seria genial cerrar el show así. _– Se acercó a la morocha.

De un lobo hambriento, pasaron a ser dos.

_¡Seria increíble que empezara en acústico, todas oscuras y que cuando cante la primera estrofa, la luz la alumbre!_ – Agregó Brittany sumándose a las dos restantes. – _Solo a Rachel._

Y ahora eran tres.

_Chicas, no puedo cantar ese tema._ – Explicó casi sin habla. – _Es algo muy importante para mí…_

_¡Por dios! ¡Todos los malditos temas son importantes para vos! - _Gritó Santana desesperada.

Lucy la miró fulminantemente y volvió de nuevo la vista a Rachel_ - No hay tiempo para dar importancia o no a las letras, si cerramos de forma explosiva eso quedara como último recuerdo y aunque sea hablaran de forma correcta de nuestra presentación_ – Explicó la rubia, sacudiéndola con sutileza. – _En tus manos está el futuro de esta banda._

De golpe, los rostros que hasta hace unos segundos parecían interesados y vividores, se transformaban en una súplica desesperada por ayuda. Ella, que hasta hacia instantes era una mártir, comenzaba a tomar la forma de un ser egoísta.

Primera parada de la gira, cuarto conflicto: Los temas.

Sigilosamente se encaminó hacia el soporte del micrófono. Los pasos de Rachel eran cautelosos a causa de la penumbra que invadía al escenario. El público gritaba a la espera de la última salida como cierre del show.

Tragó saliva como si digiriese ese mar de miedos y fantasmas que amenazaban con generar un tsunami.

La guitarra de Lucy comenzó a sonar desde la oscuridad, ninguna luz la alumbró. El público guardó silencio de inmediato a la espera de lo que estaba por ocurrir. El sector donde Rachel debía aparecer se alumbró.

Dio un paso hacia el micrófono, como si se tratase un salto al abismo.

**Rachel:**

_I'm not listening to you _

(No te estoy escuchando)

_I am wandering right through existance _

(Estoy vagando derecho a través de la existencia)

_With no purpose and no drive _

(Sin un propósito y sin rumbo)

_'cause in the end we're all alive. _

(Porque al final todos estamos vivos)

_Alive_

(Vivos)

El mutismo brindado, podía significarse dos sensaciones: Estaba impactando o vendría la hecatombe.

De reojo observó a Santana, quien se preparaba para entrar cuando fuese debido. Al otro lado, Lucy continuaba entonando de forma armónica e increíble cada nota del tema más importante de su vida.

**Rachel:**

_Two thousand years I've been awake _

(Estuve dos mil años despierta)

_Waiting for the day to shake _

(Esperando el día para temblar)

Santana dio el último paso hacia el soporte del micrófono e inmediatamente las luces se encendieron, alumbrándola.

**Rachel & Santana:**

_To all of you who've wronged me_

(Para todos los que me ofendieron)

_I am. __I am a zombie _

(Yo soy, yo soy un zombie)

_Again, again you want me to fall on my head _

(Una vez, una vez más querés que caiga de cabeza)

La batería de Brittany rompió sorpresivamente junto a la guitarra eléctrica de Lucy, logrando que finalmente el escenario se iluminara por completo.

**Rachel, Santana & Lucy:**

_I am, I am, I am a zombie _

(Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy un zombie)

_How low, how low, how low will you push me?_

(¿Que tan, que tan, que tan hondo me empujaras?)

_To go to go to go, before I lie, lie down dead _

(Para irme, para irme, para irme, antes de que caiga, caiga muerta)

La morocha sonrió para sí misma, disfrutando la actuación final que estaban brindando.

**Rachel:**

_Blow the smoke right off the tube_

(Sopla el humo fuera del tubo)

_Kiss my gentle burning bruise _

(Besa mi suave y ardiente quemadura)

_I'm lost in time _

(Estoy perdida en el tiempo)

_To all the people left behind_

(Y para todos los que dejamos atrás)

Y_ou are walking dumb and blind. _

(Estás caminando tonta y ciega)

Observó hacia la rubia, quien respondió de la forma esperada.

**Lucy:**

_Blind._

(Ciega)

Susurró sensualmente y fue como una inyección de adrenalina. El cuerpo de Rachel se relajó de inmediato, retirando el micrófono del soporte y acercándose al público, quienes parecían sorprendidos ante ese cambio repentino de actitud.

**Rachel:**

_And two thousand years I've been awake_

(Y llevo dos mil años despierta)

_Waiting for the day to shake _

(Esperando el día para temblar)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_Dear all of you who've wronged me_

(Para todos los que me ofendieron)

_I am, I am a zombie _

(Yo soy, yo soy un zombie)

_Again, again you want me to fall on my head_

(Una vez, una vez más querés que caiga de cabeza)

**Rachel, Santana & Lucy:**

_I am, I am, I am a zombie _

(Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy un zombie)

_How low, how low, how low will you push me?_

(¿Que tan, que tan, que tan hondo me empujaras?)

_To go to go to go, before I lie, lie down dead _

(Para irme, para irme, para irme, antes de que caiga, caiga muerta)

**Lucy:**

_Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead _

(Muerta, muerta, muerta)

**Rachel & Lucy:**

_To all of you who've wronged me_

(Para todos los que me ofendieron)

_I am. __I am a zombie _

(Yo soy, yo soy un zombie)

_Again, again you want me to fall on my head_

(Una vez, una vez más querés que caiga de cabeza)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_I am, I am, I am a zombie _

(Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy un zombie)

_How low, how low, how low will you push me?_

(¿Que tan, que tan, que tan hondo me empujaras?)

_To go to go to go, before I lie down dead _

(Para irme, para irme, para irme, antes de que caiga muerta)

De inmediato el sonido finalizó generando un segundo de silencio. Silencio que se vio irrumpido por sucesivos aplausos, alaridos y chillidos de aliento. Habían encantado.

Rachel observó hacia esa multitud, agitada y descreída de lo que sus oídos estaban procesando.

Con ambos brazos extendidos, dejó pender el micrófono sujetándolo del cable hasta sentir como la mano de Lucy la rodeaba por la cintura a un lado. Sus miradas conectaron por un instante hasta sentir otra mano del lado restante. Santana también se sumaba a ese abrazo para saludar al público. Brittany corrió desde el fondo, aun con las baquetas en mano y abrazó a la morocha por la espalda.

Torpemente generaron una reverencia hacia la gente que cada vez incrementaba el sonido de los aplausos. La gira, había comenzado.

Primera parada de la gira, primera alegría: Estar unidas ante las adversidades.

* * *

Un capitulo... ¿Raro? Demasiado tranquilo para lo que acostumbro, pero tiene cosas **MUY** importantes.

Se viene lo bueno... Y cuando digo se viene lo bueno, es porque se viene.

Hago una pregunta al pasar: ¿Qué leyó Britt?

Nos leemos el lunes mujeres.


	29. Make me wanna die

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**29. **Make me wanna die.

Viernes 8 de Mayo de 2015.

Bridgeport, Connecticut.

* * *

Bridgeport era su hogar momentáneo. Se hallaban en la tercera parada de la gira. Boston y Cambridge habían quedado atrás una vez finalizo el mini tour por Massachusetts. Cada concierto brindado había sido afrontado con categoría, altura y éxito.

Las presentaciones mejoraban con el correr de los ensayos y sus cuerpos se infundían de esa fama repentina. El calor de la gente se hacía presente y varios mensajes de apoyo eran propulsores para algo que parecía no tener tope.

Cenas en base a sucesivos festejos por el éxito eran la continuación a dichos maravillosos shows. Banquetes abundantes y alcohol en demasía coronaban el momento que parecía ser perfecto.

Pero toda perfección tiene una grieta. Una grieta que lentamente se taja hasta abrirse por completo.

Grieta que decidió culminar en el día de hoy.

Rachel sintió el pequeño y molesto rayo de sol ingresando entre las cortinas de ese cuarto de hotel y supo que un nuevo día comenzaba. Entrecerró los ojos y presionó el entrecejo. Unos minutos bastaron para que su cuerpo se desperezase por completo, estirando cada extremidad lo máximo posible.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Tendrían la presentación para promocionar la gira en la radio local. Si bien no era gran cosa, nunca había estado en una radio siendo ella la homenajeada por lo que para su persona era un acto digno de hacer valer.

Luego de inspirar profundamente una sucesiva cantidad de veces, volteó hacia el lado contrario para encontrarse con Santana. Encuentro que fue en vano.

Lo único que encontró de la latina, fueron restos de ella. Un cadáver. O al menos algo similar.

_San…_ - Susurró sacudiéndola con delicadeza pero ninguna respuesta provino. _- ¿San?_ – Generó el mismo movimiento.

¿Estaría muerta? Su boca se encontraba abierta, la almohada babeada, cada parte de su cuerpo esparcida desproporcionadamente por el sector correspondiente a su lado de colchón.

Rachel la observó por un instante con el rostro gélido y aterrado. ¿Y si había sufrido un paro cardiaco? Realmente no se encontraba en posición de afirmar que estuviese respirando.

Tímidamente tocó la piel de la latina para determinar si el posible cuerpo aún se encontraba tibio. Acto seguido, acercó la nariz y generó una inspiración algo temerosa. Tenía mal olor, pero no a cuerpo en descomposición.

_Santana… ¿Estas viva?_ – Consultó generando un nuevo movimiento sobre ella.

Esta vez, obtuvo un quejido como respuesta. Nada coherente, nada con sentido, pero al menos estaba segura de que estaba viva. O cuasi muerta, dependiendo de qué lado se lo viese.

_¿San?_ – Repitió al notar como intentaba inútilmente la apertura de los parpados. - _¿Estás bien?_

Negó como pudo con el rostro. – _Estoy… muriendo_ - Susurró.

El cuerpo de la morocha se paralizó por un instante. A la espera de un indicio un poco más detallado por parte de la latina, continuaba observándola de lejos como si padeciese un mal incurable.

_Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya a pedir ayuda_. – Explicó abriendo sutilmente la sabana para descender de la cama.

Como era de esperarse, ninguna respuesta provino de su parte.

Sin estar del todo segura sobre que debía hacer, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto. No sin antes tomarle nuevamente el pulso. Aún estaba viva, pero tal vez no contaba con demasiado tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y antes de correr sin rumbo hacia algún sitio, recapacitó que opción sería la conveniente.

Recurrir a Sugar era inútil. Charles no le generaba demasiada confianza. El personal del hotel tampoco sería de mucha ayuda visto y considerando los modismos de Santana. Brittany, probablemente, recomendaría dejarla morir. Y Lucy... Lucy, era su última opción.

Seguramente también desearía dejarla morir pero confiaba más en su humanidad y cargo de conciencia que el que podría llegar a tener la skater.

Luego de unos pequeños pasos, se encontró frente a la puerta.

Elevó el puño cerrado y dudo si llamar o no. Nuevamente hizo un listado rápido y mental y notó que el único que quedaba fuera de la lista era Perez. Si, él seguramente orinaría el cuerpo en descomposición de la latina.

Meció el rostro saliendo de sí misma y golpeó dos veces. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se encontraba arrimada.

_¿Chicas?_ – Masculló generando un chillido al abrirla. – _Tengo un proble…_

_¿Rach? ¿Sos vos? _– Oyó la voz de Lucy a lo lejos. _– ¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

Y lo que sucedió a esa suplica algo desesperada fue una arcada proveniente de quien sabe quién.

Detrás de la puerta del baño se encontraba la respuesta. Brittany aferrada al inodoro como si fuese el paraíso del skate y Lucy arrodillada a un lado sosteniéndole el cabello.

Rápidamente sus pupilas se focalizaron en Rachel. – _Está vomitando desde hace una hora. _– Generó una mueca de asco. – _Temo que se muera._

_Santana está igual…_ - La observó. – _O peor, creo que ni siquiera respira._

_Fueron las ostras… _- Generó una arcada. – _Por favor… Si me quieren, mátenme._

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron, en rostros perplejos ante la desgracia que las acompañaba desde hacía meses. Era el día más importante desde que empezó la gira y casi tenían que sacrificar a media banda.

_Britt… Sos muy joven para morir._ – Indicó Rachel a lo lejos.

Lucy frunció el ceño. – _Rach… ¿En serio?_ – Meció el rostro negativamente y con una de sus manos le masajeó la espalda. – _Ya va a pasar… Ya va a pasar…_

_Creo que mi comentario era más alentador._ – Acotó la morocha acercándose para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

Entre ambas la tomaron por la cintura ubicando cada brazo sobre sus hombros. En un intento sobrenatural, lograron colocar a ese cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

_Britt, ahora volvemos… Tenemos que ir a socorrer a Santana._ – Explicó Rachel pausadamente.

Sí. Un quejido por parte de la skater podía ser tomado como una afirmación.

Lucy le regaló una última mirada, cerciorándose de que estuviese bien acostada y no sufriera ninguna posible caída que la dejase K.O, y Rachel no pudo evitar recordar esa mirada de amor y admiración que su Quinn le regalaba a Brittany a cada momento.

Recuerdo que se esfumó al notar los ojos verdes focalizados en ella.

_¿Qué le pasa a Santana?_ – Indagó saliendo del cuarto.

_No lo sé…_ - Caminó a su lado. – N_o tiene los mismos síntomas que Britt, ella ni siquiera respira. _– Abrió los ojos por completo. – _No quiero asustarte ni mucho menos exagerar pero… parece un cadáver._

Luego de la advertencia abrió la puerta y como si se tratase de un thriller de zombies, simplemente Santana se había evaporado. O a lo mejor consumido. ¿Se habría desintegrado?

_¡Putas ostras descuartizadoras de intestino!_ – Se oyó, seguido de un ruido irreproducible.

La puerta del baño entreabierta, los ruidos nauseabundos y el quejido de la Santana habitual, determinaban que al menos estaba viva.

_Sí, al parecer fueron las otras._ – Acotó Lucy hacia la nada misma.

Rachel debía reconocer que la situación que estaban viviendo era caótica pero ambas estaban llevándola lo mejor posible. Se encontraban a horas de esa bendita y ansiada presentación y al parecer Charles tendría que rasurarse las piernas y simular ser una sexy damisela.

_¡Voy a denunciar al buffet!_ – Gritó la latina observándolas por un instante para volver a perder la cabeza dentro del inodoro. _- ¡Voy a hacer que este hotel se funda!_ – Agregó incomprensiblemente.

_San… Ni siquiera podes ponerte de pie, dudo que puedas hacer nada de eso._ – Indicó Rachel colocándose a un lado para ayudarla.

_No me toques._ – Exigió apartándola con el brazo.

_Les dije que no comieran ostras._ – Vaciló la rubia cruzada de brazos contra el marco de la puerta.

Santana la miró de reojo. - _¿Sabías que estaban en mal estado?_

_No, pero no hay que comer animales._ – Elevó las cejas. – _Ellos son muy vengativos… Ahora ambas están sintiendo lo que ellas sufrieron al ser cocidas en agua hirviendo._

_No es el momento…_ - Espetó Rachel intentando socorrer a la latina que a causa de una nueva arcada no pudo contraatacar. – _Si quieren pelear, al menos háganlo cuando ambas estén en igualdad de condiciones. _– La sujetó de la cadera. _- ¿Podes ayudarme a llevarla hasta la cama?_

Rachel y Lucy se encontraban a la espera del veredicto final. Apoyadas contra una de las paredes que conformaba el pasillo, aguardaban a que el médico les dijese que estaba sucediendo.

Sugar se había despertado de su sueño eterno y como la manager mediocre que era no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido. Al menos sus únicas dos neuronas decidieron funcionar en el momento más oportuno, llamando a urgencias para que las asistiera.

Lo único que habían logrado observar, antes que las echaran del cuarto, era que ambas se encontraban compartiendo la misma cama junto a dos baldes, uno a cada lado, en caso de necesitarlos. Una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente, termómetro entre los labios, ronchas por el estomago y algún que otro delirio arrojaban al menos un día de reposo. Día con el que no contaban y Sugar se encargó de dejarlo en claro.

Eternas suplicas recayeron sobre los dos pobres médicos que fueron a toparse con esa situación bochornosa. Como si ambos tuviesen el elixir de la vida eterna, les rogó que la medicina fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para recomponerlas en el transcurso del día.

Milagro que parecía imposible.

_Van a tener que ir solas a la entrevista en la radio._ – Expresó ante ambos rostros desencajados.

_¿Cómo solas?_ – Inquirió Lucy presionando el entrecejo. – _La banda somos las cuatro, dudo que ellas estén de acuerdo con esta decisión._

_Ellas no pueden estar de acuerdo ni siquiera con que medicina van a tomar… _- Cerró la puerta del cuarto. _– No están en condiciones de realizar nada. ¡Es más! Creo que bastante a la ligera les salió el disgusto._

_¿No se puede pasar la presentación para mañana?_ – Consultó Rachel mordiendo el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Sugar negó con el rostro. – _Mañana tenemos el concierto y después debemos seguir con la gira como está estipulada… No nos dan los tiempos, sería un desastre reorganizar las fechas restantes. _– Pensó un instante. _– ¡Imposible! Un caos._

_Me niego rotundamente a asistir sin ellas._ – Afirmó Lucy expresando su última palabra. – _Me importa poco como seamos vistas, pero no asistiremos._

_¡Bienvenidos a 90.9 FM Stereo! Esto es WCNI, mi nombre es Hannah y en el día de hoy, queridos oyentes, les traemos en vivo a la novedad de Connecticut… ¡The Pretty Reckless! _– Dirigió una mirada al productor. - _Al parecer, según me informan, dos integrantes de la banda se vieron imposibilitadas de asistir. Es una pena realmente, pero frente a mí tengo a dos bellas damas cuyo nombres son…_

_Lucy_ – Indicó la rubia, observando a Rachel quien parecía poseída por el demonio.

Estaba paralizada, con una especie de pánico escénico o a lo mejor una indigestión tardía a causa de las ostras, algo que parecía imposible ya que no las había consumido. Pero su vista estaba perdida en la locutora mientras la boca permanecía entreabierta, de forma tal que cualquier demencia pudiese volverse real.

Nadie lo entendería y si algo le faltaba para terminar de afirmar que Lucy no era Quinn era este desconocimiento hacia el aspecto familiar de Hannah. Aunque tampoco entendía por qué habría de recordarla, después de todo ella fue su supuesto primer amor y jamás dio indicios de reconocerla.

Sí, habían pasado cinco años pero cada rostro que imaginó lo guardaba en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer.

_Ella… Ella es Rachel._ – Irrumpió Lucy, codeándola.

_Lucy y Rachel, Rachel y Lucy._ – Acomodó los papeles con preguntas. - _Maravillosos nombres para montar un dúo musical en el futuro, como Simon y Garfunkel..._

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron completamente mientras Rachel seguía con su actuación de helecho inerte.

Generó una risa falsa y con sutileza, tapándose la boca, se acercó al oído de la morocha. _– No tengo ni zorra idea de quiénes son esos… _- Carraspeó dirigiéndose a Hannah e incrementando la sonrisa. - _¡Genial comparación! Pero a decir verdad somos una banda, no un dúo._

La morocha gestó una sonrisa sin gracia. Si algo no estaba dentro de sus esquemas era encontrarse con Hannah. Agradecía que la presentación pública fuese por radio y no por televisión porque de ser vista con ese rostro de imbécil de seguro su carrera hubiese caducado de inmediato.

_Lo sé._ – Les devolvió la sonrisa. - _Cuatro bellas mujeres dispuestas a comerse el mundo con su sonido rockero y sus letras que llegan directamente al corazón del oyente._ – Hizo una pausa para generar expectativa. _- Por cierto, ¿quién compone los temas? ¿Sos vos, Lucy?_

Negó con el rostro pero automáticamente recordó que nadie la veía. – _No Hannah, Rachel es la encargada y no podría estar más de acuerdo con vos._ – Descendió un poco el micrófono. - _¿Se me escucha bien?_ – Notó la afirmación de la parte de sonido y la mano de la locutora indicándole que no se interrumpiera. – _Decía, que estoy de acuerdo con vos… Los temas compuestos por Rachel son alucinantes, creo que tiene un talento innato._ – Hizo una pausa un tanto extensa. _- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Santana, una de las restantes, también aporta algunas ideas con respecto a las letras… Pero la compositora es Rachel, creo que quedo claro._

_Sí Lucy, nos quedó claro. _– Sonrió y ojeó una nueva pregunta. - _De los antros de Brooklyn a una gira por Estados Unidos en cuánto tiempo, ¿dos meses? _– Chequeó con sus apuntes. _- Un verdadero record… ¿Esperaban esta respuesta por parte del público?_

Lucy observó de reojo a Rachel, quien seguía inmóvil. Había pasado de movimientos frenéticos a ni siquiera pestañar. Temía tocarla y que se cayera de la banqueta. Parecía embalsamada.

_¿Sinceramente? No._ – Pensó un instante buscando las palabras acordes. – _Tuvimos presentaciones bastante desacertadas y lo que menos creímos era tener esta posibilidad… Por lo que estamos aprovechándola al máximo._

_Bueno queridos oyentes acá Rachel, aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra aún, como saben es la voz principal de la banda._ – Se focalizó en ella. – _Contanos linda, ¿cuándo sentiste por primera vez la llamada de la música?_

Un nuevo codazo por parte de Lucy, además de casi perforarle una costilla, la devolvió a esa realidad que estaba viviendo. No podía seguir jugando a ser una estatua viviente y debía afrontar lo que el destino le deparaba.

_Ho… Hola…_ - Golpeó el micrófono y se produjo un estruendo. – _Perdón, no sabía si estaba funcionando._ – Tosió y tragó saliva con dificultad. - _¿Podrían ser tan amables de traerme un vaso con agua? _– Notó como Hannah hacia aspavientos para que la asistieran. _- ¿Cuál era la pregunta? ¡Ah sí! Con respecto a los temas… Santana compone varios de ellos, es más tenemos diferentes puntos de vista lo cual es bueno para componer ya que si no serían monótonos y repetitivos. La gente se aburre fácilmente y más los jóvenes que buscan en la música algo con que desconectar del mundo._ – Recibió el vaso de agua. – _Gracias._ – Bebió un sorbo. – _Además de Santana, falta Brittany, ella se encarga de la batería… Y también es skater… _- Fue interrumpida.

_Rach… Dudo que a la gente le interese eso._ – Susurró Lucy.

_¿Cómo no les va a interesar? ¡Son internas de la banda! _– Sujetó el micrófono con énfasis. _- ¿Sabe porque no pudieron asistir? ¡Un ataque de ostras en mal estado! Estoy atónita… No puedo creer que puedan generar eso, las chicas parecían muertas._ – Abrió los ojos enormemente. - _¡Literal!_

_Lo que Rachel quiere decir…_ - Volvió a interrumpirla. – _Es que nos fue muy difícil tomar la decisión de asistir sin ellas._

El rostro de Hannah era ilegible. – _Entiendo… Las ostras a veces pueden ser muy traicioneras. –_ Meció la cabeza comprensivamente. - _Tengo un primo que tiene un amigo que conoce a un sujeto que casi muere por comerse un kilo de ellas en mal estado. _– Inspiró profundo. - _Un acontecimiento devastador, no ha vuelto a probarlas desde entonces._

La boca de Rachel se abrió por completo. - _¿De verdad? –_ Observó a Lucy quien se encontraba perpleja. – _Escuché_ _decir que pueden ser animales muy vengativos. _– La rubia se sujetó el tabique y negó con el rostro. – _San, Britt, si aún están con vida y nos oyen… ¡Fuerza! Estamos con ustedes. _– Cerró los puños y les envió ánimos.

_Rachel, por Dios… No pueden verte._ – Acotó Lucy tras un suspiro.

_Podrías demostrarles tu apoyo, ¿No?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _Creo que les haría bien sentirte con ellas… Dale, deciles algo._

La observó a la espera de que alguien le informase sobre la broma que le estaban haciendo pero nadie se entrometió. - _Ánimos._ – Rodó los ojos. - _¿Seguimos con la entrevista?_

_Por supuesto._ – Observó el reloj sobre la pared. - _¿Con qué tema nos van a deleitar este mediodía chicas?_

_Como ya todos saben, somos solo nosotras dos a causa de las ostras y todo ese circo que torpemente plantamos._ – Lucy carraspeó. – _Vamos a cantar un tema acústico…_ - Observó a la morocha. – _Creo que "Make me wanna die" sería una buena elección… ¿Qué opinas Rach?_

De la enorme lista de temas que había para cantar a solas con Lucy, ese era el menos indicado y como todo en su vida, la opción elegida era siempre la incorrecta.

"_Voy a cantar un tema que considero perfecto para la ocasión. Escucha cada palabra…"_

Si algo faltaba para que la situación se tornase aún más incómoda y llevadera, era un pinchazo en la frente de Lucy. Esa eterna voz repitiendo frases al azar, incansable e inoportunamente.

_¿No podríamos elegir otro?_ – Titubeó Rachel.

_¿Por qué no querés elegir ese tema?_ – Se entrometió Hannah. - _¿Habla sobre alguna experiencia dolorosa que no querés recordar?_

Nerviosamente buscó en la mirada de Lucy la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Certeza que jamás llegó ya que esos ojos se encontraban vacíos. Ambos párpados se presionaban con vigor, mientras una de las manos se aferraba a la frente.

Rachel volteó hacia la locutora. – _Es un tema muy profundo… Lo compuse hace poco, no lo tenemos demasiado ensayado y habla de un recuerdo que me generó una marca definitiva. _– Suspiró. - _¿Nunca miraste a los ojos de otra persona y sentiste como si realmente pudiese ver dentro de vos mismo? Porque yo sí, muchas veces._ – Observó de reojo a la rubia. _– Finalmente llegas a la conclusión de que por el amor y deseo de esa mirada hubieses dado hasta tu vida con tal de poder perderte eternamente en ella._

Hannah se mostró boquiabierta ante la explicación. – _Wow… ¡Que intenso! Muero por escuchar la letra de ese tema y estoy segurísima de que los oyentes estarán de igual modo luego de esta explicación._ – Elevó el pulgar hacia Rachel. - _¡Genial venta del producto!_

Todo lo que la morocha deseaba era que en ese preciso momento se abriese un agujero en el suelo y la tragase a ella, a Hannah, a la radio entera y porque no, a las ostras en mal estado.

Literalmente, deseaba morir.

Lejos de evitar que el tema se cantara, se encontraba sentada en una banqueta con Lucy a su lado afinando la guitarra. Se la veía tan hermosa con los movimientos naturales que generaba que a lo mejor todos los presentes se encontrarían embobados ante su presencia y podría huir sin que nadie lo notase.

Sí, eso debía hacer. Correr sin rumbo y tirarse por un precipicio. De seguro Connecticut contaba con muchos.

Lucy elevó la vista. - _Todo saldrá bien…_ - Susurró hacia la morocha quien aún permanecía con el rostro martirizado.

Sin más, giró la banqueta lo necesario y por un momento, Rachel se sintió como en ese escenario del falso Bristol Hillman. El tema a cantar no era 'Fix you' y Lucy no era Quinn. Pero sí debían ponerse a prueba ante miradas expectantes y oídos privilegiados.

_Queridos oyentes._ – Anunció Hannah. - _A continuación "The Pretty Reckles" y el tema Make me wanna die… Disfruten._

Su mente sumergida en sí misma volvió al sitio y momento real al sentir las primeras notas generadas por la guitarra, a simple vista criolla pero con sonido eléctrico, de la rubia. Sonaba con fuerza y el silencio en esa pequeña radio pueblerina aumentaba cualquier sonido.

Debía entrar, era la señal, inspiró hondo y presionó con fuerza los parpados.

**Rachel**

_Take me I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind._

(Tomame estoy viva, nunca fui una chica de mente traviesa)  
_But everything looks better, when the sun goes down._

(Pero todo se ve mejor cuando el sol desciende)  
_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night._

(Lo tenía todo, oportunidades para la eternidad y pertenecer a la noche)

Inmediatamente abrió los parpados con lentitud y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes brindándole su apoyo. Lucy se fijaba en ella, como si nadie más existiese y Rachel entendió que debía hacer uso de algo tan maravilloso.

**Rachel**

_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes._

(Tus ojos, tus ojos, puedo ver en tus ojos, tus ojos)

_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)  
_I'll never be good enough._

(Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena)

_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)  
_And everything you love._

(Y todo lo que amas)

_Burn up in the light._

(Se quema en la luz)  
_Every time I look inside your eyes._

(Cada vez que miro dentro de tus ojos)  
_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)

Era el turno de que Lucy se luciera con lo que mejor hacia. Si bien su voz sensual y angelical al mismo tiempo le brindaba a la banda un dejo de dulzura, la agilidad y soltura que transmitía con cada nota que plasmaba era sublime.

Rachel observó los dedos sobre las cuerdas. Esa forma de moverse, esa pasión a la hora de plasmar un ritmo tan básico y sencillo como el que estaban generando.

Y entendió que lo que la enamoraba de Lucy era eso. Su devoción.

Otra vez sus miradas conectaron y una ínfima sonrisa de su parte hizo que la morocha entendiera que, nuevamente, era su entrada.

**Rachel  
**_Taste me, drink my soul._

(Probame, bebé mi alma)

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know._

(Mostrame todo lo que yo no debería haber sabido)

_When there's a new moon on the rise._

(Cuando haya luna nueva en lo alto)

**Rachel & Lucy  
**_I had everything, _

(Lo tenía todo)

Sus voces se complementaban de forma casi perfecta y sus pupilas se buscaban a cada instante. Como si necesitaran de la otra para vivir.

**Rachel  
**_Opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night._

(Oportunidades para la eternidad y pertenecer a la noche)

_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes._

(Tus ojos, tus ojos, puedo ver en tus ojos, tus ojos)

_Everything in your eyes, your eyes._

(Todo en tus ojos, tus ojos)

Un silencio escueto generaba que el tema rompiera en lo que sería el cierre en su máximo esplendor.

**Rachel**  
_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)  
_I'll never be good enough._

(Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena)

_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)  
_And everything you love._

(Y todo lo que amas)

_Burn up in the light._

(Se quema en la luz)  
_Every time I look inside your eyes._

(Cada vez que miro dentro de tus ojos)

**Lucy  
**_I'm burning in the light._

(Me estoy quemando en la luz)

**Rachel  
**_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)

El coro de Lucy comenzaba a darle vida a lo que era un tema increíble gracias a la inigualable voz de Rachel. El rostro de los pocos presentes se encontraba confuso a causa del talento en manos y voces tan jóvenes.

Una vez más la rubia se lucia con un solo instrumental y la morocha aminoraba su caudal para efectuar una conexión irrompible con ese tono vocal sutil e imperceptible.

El tema entraba en decadencia y Rachel se apoyaba en su sostén para seguir adelante. Ese sostén que tanto había buscando en diversos objetos, solo lo encontró en la mirada igual de vacía proveniente de Lucy.

**Rachel  
**_I would die for you, my love, my love._

(Yo moriría por vos, mi amor, mi amor)  
_I would lie for you, my love, my love._

(Yo mentiría por vos, mi amor, mi amor)

Olvidándose del mundo, ambas se perdían en su par. La rubia se acercó sutilmente al micrófono de Rachel para que su voz se oyera aún más alejada. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a menguar y el deseo emanado por sus cuerpos se volvía más notorio. Deseo por tocarse, aunque sea rozarse.

**Lucy**

_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)

**Rachel & Lucy  
**_I would steal for you, my love._

(Yo robaría por vos, mi amor)

**Rachel**

_My love_

(Mi amor)

**Lucy**

_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)

**Rachel**

_I would die for you, my love, my love._

(Yo moriría por vos, mi amor, mi amor)  
_Burn up in the light._

(Se quema en la luz)  
_Every time I look inside your eyes._

(Cada vez que miro dentro de tus ojos)

**Lucy**

_I'm burning in the light._

(Me estoy quemando en la luz)

**Rachel**

_Look inside your eyes._

(Miro dentro de tus ojos)

**Lucy**

_I'm burning in the light._

(Me estoy quemando en la luz)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Look inside your eyes._

(Miro dentro de tus ojos)

**Rachel  
**_You make me wanna die._

(Me haces desear morir)

Los dedos de Lucy se movían por inercia, hacía varios segundos hasta inclusive minutos, que sus ojos solo podían fijarse en Rachel. Como si se encontraran solas en ese estudio, en el universo en general, se perdían en la otra encontrando esa comodidad que en ellas mismas desconocían.

Aplausos tímidos por parte de Hannah eran el interruptor hacia la verdad.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del hotel, Sugar muy atentamente había dejado sintonizada la radio donde Lucy y Rachel estaban presentándose para que Brittany y Santana pudiesen oírlas. Al menos que escucharan algo más que sus arcadas.

**Increíble, maravilloso, fantástico. Cuentenos, ¿cuándo fue que dejaron de ser compañeras de banda para convertirse en pareja? ¿O ya lo eran antes de comenzar a cantar juntas?**

_Haceme acordar que mate a Rachel cuando la vea._ – Masculló la latina luego de oír lo mencionado por la locutora.

_¡Sh!_ – Exigió la skater sin demasiada fuerza. – _Dejame escuchar, ¿No ves que entre que se atragantó y vos hablando encima, no se entiende nada?_ – Se retorció del dolor de estomago.

**Discúlpenme, se me fue el agua por otro lado. Suelen pasarme estas cosas, no se preocupen.**

**Me parece muy elocuente tu pregunta Hannah pero Rachel y yo no somos pareja. Solo nos compenetramos demasiado a la hora de cantar, tenemos la creencia de que el artista tiene que trasmitirle sentimientos al público para que este pueda compenetrarse con las letras.**

_Esta Lucy es más imbécil…_ - Santana suspiró. - _¡Amiga tuya tenía que ser! Entre las dos no hacen una._

_A lo mejor están actuando para vender más._ – La observó de reojo. _- ¡No las subestimes sista!_

_Lo único que está haciendo es decir, filosóficamente, que se quieren encamar. _– Rodó los ojos. – _No te puedo explicar todo, Brittany._

_Nadie quiere que lo hagas, ya suficiente con tener que compartir la cama con vos_. – Volteó sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda.

**Entiendo... Es una lástima, la conexión que tienen creo que traspasó incluso a través de la frecuencia de radio. Bueno, lamentablemente nos quedamos sin tiempo. Lucy, Rachel, un placer tenerlas con nosotros. **

**Por favor, gracias a vos por invitarnos.**

**Acaban de oír a "The Pretty Reckless" en vivo y a su vez, para terminar, les dejamos uno de sus temas 'Just Tonight'. Nos escuchamos mañana a la misma hora, por la misma sintonía. ¡Cuidense amantes del rock & roll!**

Ambas suspiraron estando seguras de que el reloj era un aliado muy fiel. Si aquella había sido la primera pregunta, el interrogatorio que les esperaría sería kamikaze.

Luego de despedirse correctamente de todos los empleados de esa pequeña radio, siguieron el camino que las llevaba hacia sus pertenencias. Rachel caminaba a un lado de Lucy, en silencio. La falta de sonido hacia que el compás de sus pisadas fuese la armonía que las acompañaba.

Sucesivas miradas de reojo, la llevaban a determinar que la rubia se encontraba extraña e inusualmente nerviosa. A tal punto que sin que la morocha se lo esperase, recibió un abrazo de su parte.

Fundida entre los brazos de Rachel, quien por inercia se aferró a su cintura, Lucy suspiró pesadamente. Era como si hubiese superado la prueba más difícil de su vida. O al menos una de ellas.

_No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho…_ - Musitó en su oído.

Rachel cerró los ojos y dejó que ese momento único y anhelado perdurase el tiempo que fuese necesario. Su pasado, miedos, fantasmas y torpezas no iban a arruinarlo.

No esta vez.

Pero lo que aún no aprendía era que a veces la vida juega sus propias cartas y en este caso ella había dejado de tener el mando en esa mesa de naipes donde el azar era el factor principal.

_Perdón la interrupción…_ - Indicó una voz ajena, colocándose entre ellas.

Una mujer salida de la nada, observaba a Lucy con ojos penetrantes y sonrisa ambiciosa mientras Rachel era un completo estorbo al cual prefería darle la espalda. Literalmente.

_Hola, soy Troian._ – Sonrió encantadoramente. – _Trabajo para la revista "Rolling Stones", me encargo de redactar y dirigir la sección de bandas nuevas de rock._

_¿Rolli…_ - Alcanzó a decir Lucy con la boca completamente abierta.

_Sí, la "Rolling Stones"._ – Hizo entrega de una tarjeta personal. – _Me enviaron para hacer un reportaje de seguimiento sobre la gira que están emprendiendo... Ahora mismo son un producto musical emergente y estamos muy interesados en indagar un poco más en el desconocido mundo de "The Pretty Rekless" y, por supuesto, en el de su preciosa guitarrista._ – Guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

Un cero a la izquierda. Eso era Rachel en ese preciso instante. Ni siquiera se había dignado a voltear aunque sea para verla con desprecio.

No entendía como alguien tan profesional no era capaz de notar que se encontraban en un momento íntimo como para interrumpirlo. Aunque si pensaba con frialdad entendería que tampoco fue capaz de disculparse luego de pisarla al momento de entrometerse entre ellas.

Lucy ojeó la tarjeta. – _En caso de estar interesada, no dudes en llamarme. _– Le acarició la mejilla sin dudar.

Elevó la vista repentinamente. – _Es usted muy amable… Tendría que consultarlo con mis compañeras de banda._ – Observó a Rachel detrás de Troian. – _Justamente me encuentro con la voz principal, Rac…_ - Extendió el brazo para señalarla pero fue interrumpida.

Le sujetó la mano deteniendo el movimiento. - _No tengo demasiado tiempo en este momento, pero llamame a la brevedad. _– Sonrió sensualmente y sin más se retiro.

Rachel estaba segura. Esa sonrisa, ese 'preciosa', ese roce de mejilla e inclusive ese pisotón, habían sido adrede.

Tercera parada de la gira, primera enemiga: **TROIAN. **En mayúscula y negrita.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! **

Este capi, ante todo, va dedicado a Lucy Riot.

Para las que no lo vieron, en tumblr y twitter hay unos dibujos de las chicas en la banda.

_SON ALUCINANTES_. Así que a modo de agradecimiento este capitulo is for you.

Respecto a Troian, es Spencer de PLL. Para quienes no la conocen, pueden buscarla como Troian Belisario y así imaginarse el aspecto.

¿Nos leemos el miércoles?

Estamos llegando al final de "No me dejes caer" Dios... Me emociono dfjakfkafasf

s/7873147/43/No_me_dejes_caer


	30. Everybody wants something from me

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**30.** Everybody wants something from me.

Sábado 9 de Mayo de 2015.

Bridgeport, Connecticut.

* * *

Era la segunda prueba de sonido que efectuaban antes del show que estaba por comenzar. Sugar se había vuelto algo persistente a causa de un cable que a su parecer generaba un diminuto cortocircuito y perjudicaba la correcta audición. Alegando falta de competitividad por parte de los empleados y agrediéndolos durante cuarenta minutos contados por reloj, finalmente consiguió que el procedimiento se efectuase a gusto propio.

"_Qué miedo a olvidarte, que te me vayas alejando y cuando te quiera ver de cerca encuentre demasiado pronto los pixeles de un zoom desprolijo a una única foto._

_Qué ansiedad, qué incertidumbre no saber de vos o de quién te escondés._

_Qué dolor, el tiempo injusto, los papeles nuevos de esta novela vieja, tan desordenados, tan lejos._

_Vos.  
_

_¿Cómo saber si me lo inventé o si es verdad?"_

Determinó el punto final sobre la hoja de papel donde se encontraba descargándose y suspiró profundamente. Al alzar la vista se encontró con la imagen más increíble de su vida.

Lucy se hallaba sentada sobre un amplificador con su guitarra, portándola con una devoción digna de admirar. Más que tocarla la acariciaba, con mimo, con delicadeza. Rachel, sobre el desnivel donde se situaba la batería, no podía retirarle los ojos de encima.

La admiraba, la amaba.

Cualquier duda que pudiese tener al respecto, cualquier inquietud generada ante la antigua presencia de Quinn, se había esclarecido luego de ese abrazo espontáneo y natural que le había regalado. Ese acto sincero y puro derivó en una forma diferente de verla.

Pero cuanto más cerca estaba de Lucy más se alejaba de su Quinn. Sentía que el simple hecho de amar a otra era un acto lleno de mezquindad, como si mirando a Lucy estuviese fallando al recuerdo de Quinn.

Sí, era perfectamente consciente de que Lucy era real mientras que Quinn solo había sido fruto de su imaginación, pero eso no la redimía de su sentimiento de culpa.

Sentimiento que cada vez era más y más fuerte, al igual que su enamoramiento por esa mujer perfecta que tenía a pocos metros de ella.

Comenzaba a olvidar cosas, empezaba a ver borrosos momentos que hasta hacia nada parecían completamente imborrables. Hechos que antes recordaba a la perfección ahora siempre iban acompañados de la duda de si realmente habían sucedido de esa manera en primera instancia o solo había sido un adorno más que su mente había creado para hacer del momento algo más íntimo, más especial.

Cada día que pasaba junto a Lucy provocaba que la imagen de Quinn fuese menos tangible, a veces incluso creía haber olvidado como olía, como se sentían sus labios contra los suyos, como era el sonido de su risa, como andaba por aquellos pasillos imaginarios de ese conservatorio en el que en realidad nunca había estado.

Lucy ganaba fuerza en su mente mientras Quinn poco a poco se desvanecía sin que ella fuese capaz de impedirlo.

Se sentía culpable por ello, se aferraba a los recuerdos para no dejar que se marchase del todo. Pero entonces veía a Lucy, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan cálida y distante al mismo tiempo, sumergida en su propio mundo en el que deseaba más que nada poder entrar, y Quinn desaparecía. ¿Por qué? Porque solo tenía ojos para Lucy.

Y al parecer no era la única.

Troian, esa misteriosa mujer, se encontraba debajo del escenario con los ojos fijos en Lucy. Libreta en mano, lentes intelectuales, cuerpo envidiable, piernas delgadas y extensas, conformaban su persona. Mujer con todas las letras. Mujer con la que Rachel sentía millones de diferencias.

Diferencias que no hacían más que menospreciar su integridad física.

Ver como Brittany se sumaba a la actividad que efectuaba la rubia, interrogándola acerca del instrumento que la misma tocaba, le generaba una sonrisa tímida y casi imperceptible. Mueca a causa del amor que cada movimiento realizado por Lucy creaba en ella.

Y a su vez, imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para Santana.

_Como sigas mirándola así, creo que vas a violarla con los ojos._ – Se acercó sujetando una taza de té entre las manos.

_¿Qué?_ – Volvió en sí. - _¿Qué se supone que hice?_

Indicó hacia Lucy con las cejas levantadas. – _La rubia… No dejas de mirarla_. – Se sentó a un lado. - _¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada. _

_¿Nada?_ – La empujó con el hombro. – _No me mientas enana._

Inspiró profundo y exhaló todo el aire. – _Siento que soy inútil e indiferente… Que cualquier esfuerzo que pueda realizar para acercarme a ella es en vano._

_¿Se pelearon en la radio?_ – Bebió un sorbo.

La observó con el ceño fruncido. – _No… ¿Por qué?_ – Se focalizó en la taza. - _¿Qué estás tomando?_

_Un té con limón_. – Rodó los ojos. - _¡Horrendo! Lo sé… Pero aún siento como si las ostras se estuviesen reproduciendo dentro de mi estomago._

Rachel soltó una carcajada. Acto seguido meció el rostro sabiendo las buenas intenciones por parte de la latina. No eran amigas, pero se preocupaba por ella y eso era digno de destacar. Más en alguien con su vida. Alguien un tanto incapaz a la hora de sentir.

_¿Escribías sobre ella?_ – Arrojó observando a Lucy.

La morocha elevó la vista y se percató que Santana no se encontraba mirándola. - _¿Tanto se me nota?_

_Un poco._ – Sonrió para sí misma. - _¿Quién es esa?_

Notó el énfasis de la latina sobre la persona a la que señalaba. Estaba segura que hablaba de ella, pero no quería observarla. El simple hecho de verla viendo a su mujer como un lobo hambriento deseoso de devorarla le generaba nauseas.

_Troian._ – Respondió con desgano.

_Interesante…_ - Frotó la taza con una mirada codiciosa.

_No me digas que te gusta…_ - Presionó los parpados con fuerza. – _Santana… Que te guste Perez, pero ella no._

Elevó las cejas. – _Debe ser el demonio_.

_Temo que lo sea_. – Susurró.

_Ya entiendo todo_. – Se situó de pie. – _Esa mujer acosa a la tuya y acá hay guerra de felinas._ – Sonrió.

_Borra tu sonrisa ahora mismo, no atacaré a nadie por nadie_. – Desvió la vista hacia un costado.

_¿Qué pasó en esa radio?_ – Indagó, tomándola por sorpresa.

_¿No nos escucharon?_

_Sí, por eso mismo… También te oí ahogarte con el agua, quedarte muda sin saber que decir… o hablar como un canario amaestrado sin ningún tipo de control_. – Humedeció los labios. - _¿Qué pasó con Lucy en la radio?_

_Son sus ojos…_ - Suspiró. _– Veo en ellos a Quinn… Y siento como si ella me mirase de la misma forma._

Entrecerró los ojos. – _¿Y qué tiene que ver la mujer candente de la primera fila?_ – Señaló sin voltear hacia ella.

_¡No la señales!_ – Se apresuró a descender la mano de la latina.

_No está viéndome y por como mira a Lucy, dudo que sea capaz de observar a alguien más a su alrededor._ – Bebió el último sorbo. _- ¿Debo intervenir?_

_¿Pensás matarla?_ – Susurró, abriendo los ojos enormemente. - _¡Santana!_

_¡No la voy a matar!_ – Resopló, situando la taza a un costado de la morocha. – _Pero puedo intervenir… Que quede claro, no lo hago por vos._ – Carraspeó volviendo a su postura irrompible. – _Lo hago por la banda._

_No es necesario que te muestres dura conmigo San…_ - Exhaló el aire contenido. – _Realmente necesitaba de esta charla._

_Yo creo que lo que necesitas es acercarte a ella…_ _Sin temores, sin fantasmas, sin pasado. _– Enfatizó la última palabra.

_¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Ni siquiera sé mantenerme cerca sin ponerme nerviosa._

_No pienses, dejate llevar… Se espontánea._ – Observó a Lucy y Brittany a lo lejos. – _Se como Brittany… ¿Realmente te parece que algo más que su patineta le importe?_

_¿Patineta?_ – Contuvo la risa. - _¿Cuántos años tenés?_

_¡No te burles narigona!_ – No pudo evitar la carcajada. – _Estoy hablando con seriedad por primera vez._

_Creo que antes de darme clases a mí, deberías aplicártelas…_ - Se llamó a silencio luego de sembrar la duda en la latina.

_¿Qué estás insinuando?_ – Elevó el mentón entendiendo la situación. – _Ah… Estás hablando de Taylor…_

_¿Qué te pasa con ella? _

_¿Qué me pasa de qué?_ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. - _¿Por qué me miras con esa mueca horrenda en tu cara?_

_Es una sonrisa_.

_No deja de ser horrenda_. – Se dirigió hacia el bajo. – _Deberías prepararnos para la última prueba._

_¿Por qué esquivas el tema?_ – Interrogó colocándose de pie. - _¿Qué te pasa con Brittany?_ – Insistió.

Volteó hacia ella. - _¿Podrías ser tan amable de bajar la voz?_ – Observó hacia los costados. – _Agradecería que al menos Perez se mantuviese al margen de todo esto…_

Elevó una ceja. – _De seguro Perez ya lo sabe… no es que seas demasiado sutil con tus mirada de deseo contenido._ – Contuvo la sonrisa. – _Además no lo negaste._

Contorneó los labios con la lengua. - _¿Y tu mirada como es? Y no lo negué porque preferí ignorarte… Hacer oídos sordos a palabras absurdas._

_Palabras absurdas… Me imagino…_ - Susurró, volviéndose hacia ella. - _¿Entonces no te gusta Britt? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?_ – Presionó los parpados intimidándola. - _¡Dale! Negalo._

_¿Qué bicho te picó?_ – Titubeó. - _¿Por qué tendría que gustarme? Esa cosa rubia y yo, no somos para nada compatibles… ¡Nada!_ – Probó el sonido del bajo. – _Anda a tu posición de una vez._

_Está bien._ – Se acomodó la ropa. – _No te gusta… Lo tengo claro, sobre todo por tu negativa._ – Percibió la mirada de odio por parte de Santana. – _Pero al menos quiero que sepas que si seguís con esta actitud agria y amargada nunca serás feliz… Deja de quejarte por tu suerte y actúa como una mujer adulta de una maldita vez._

El rostro de la latina se mostraba atónito.

¿Rachel estaba desafiándola? Mejor dicho, guiándola por el camino de la felicidad e indicándole que era lo que debía hacer. Justamente, no era la persona más indicada.

_¿Y vos lo haces?_ – Inquirió generando que el andar de la morocha se detuviese. – _Desde hace cinco años… ¿Cierto?_ – Rodó los ojos y negó con el rostro. – _No te quiero atacar Rachel, pero primero deberías acomodar tu vida y no meterte en algo que ni sabes porque es de tal modo… Si soy así, mis motivos tendré._

_¡UN. DOS, UN, DOS! ¡HO… HO… HOLA! ¿ME ESCUCHAN?_ – Gritó Sugar a través del megáfono, generando todo el barullo posible e innecesario.

El escenario se encontraba en silencio y el rostro de las cuatro le indicaba que sus tímpanos estaban a punto de estallar. A lo mejor era exagerado pero sí podrían sangran a causa de tal acto imprudente.

_¡TOMEN SUS POSICIONES!_ – Concluyó, percibiendo como obedecían sin resistencia alguna.

La capacidad de los sitios donde tocaban, aumentaba gradualmente. La calidez de los espectadores se volvía cada vez más habitual y el nerviosismo detrás de bambalinas incrementaba con el correr de los días. Habían realizado dos pruebas de sonido. Dos y prácticamente media más ya que Sugar consideraba que debían ajustar algunos detalles de ciertos temas.

Eran una banda y sonaban como tal. Armónicas y profesionales.

El pie derecho de Rachel se movía con nerviosismo. No solía padecer de él, se consideraba una mujer segura de su talento y de lo que podía llegar a brindar sobre el escenario. Seguridad que al parecer esa noche decidió no asistir.

Uno de sus ojos se tomaba el atrevimiento de observar entremedio del telón hacia el público exaltado y expectante de la aparición por parte de la banda. Adrenalina que lograba contagiarla hasta que su mirar se perdió en ella. Ahí seguía, parada en el mismo sitio que en la prueba de sonido. Con su libreta y su cara de perra.

Fulminándola con la mirada, siendo consciente de que Troian ni siquiera era capaz de saber que se encontraba observándola, creía que si intensificaba su ataque visual a lo mejor sufriera algún accidente inesperado. Como un reflector aplastándole el cerebro.

Sí, a lo mejor era un tanto extremista, pero por lo menos podría indigestarse y retirarse ahora mismo del sitio donde parecía sentirse demasiado cómoda. Como en casa.

_¿Nerviosa?_ – Susurró Lucy sobre el oído de Rachel.

Acto inesperado que la sobresaltó. Sobresalto que casi provoca una fractura expuesta en la mandíbula de la rubia. Y como si fuese poco, Troian se comportaba como la reina de Inglaterra mientras ella no hacía más que asemejarse a Fiona de Shrek.

_¡Perdón!_ – Exclamó al notar el asombro en el rostro de Lucy. – _Me asustaste… No… No quise…_

Rió, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la morocha. – _Tranquila… No pasó nada._ – Le regaló una sonrisa inmensa. – _Mi pregunta está respondida._

Esa sonrisa.

La capacidad de que algo tan sencillo como una mueca de los labios correctos, lograba crear en ella una sensación de comodidad inexplicable. Lograba hacer desaparecer esa sensación de ser la única luchando contra el mundo o ese dejo de frustración e insatisfacción, como si fuese la única quedándose atrás mientras los demás avanzan.

Conseguía convencerla de que ese sentimiento no era más que una mentira y saberse capaz de poder aguantar contra quien sea que la atacase. Contra cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Necesitaba de ella, necesitaba de su Quinn, y Lucy era la persona correcta e idónea para hacerla sentir que no siempre seguirá siendo de ese modo. Que alguien fuera de su sufrimiento está esperándola, con ansias de encontrarla.

Eso. Todo eso con una simple sonrisa de la persona indicada.

_¿Rach?_ – Masculló Lucy, penetrándola con la mirada y volviéndola en sí. – _Todo saldrá bien._

Afirmó con el rostro, casi por inercia. – _Solo temo que se espere más de mí de lo que pueda dar…_ - Arqueó las cejas. – _No soy tan increíble como creen._

_¿Quién lo hace?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Porque yo no creo nada… Solo afirmo lo que veo._ – Acercó su rostro al de Rachel. – _Escuchame atentamente… No dejes que tu fuego se apague y brilla como nunca._

Se perdió en sus pupilas. – _Y si…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No existe el "y sí…" Yo confío en vos_ – Humedeció los labios.

_¿Por qué?_ – Rió con ironía. - _¿Por qué deberías de confiar en mí?_

_Porque brillas con luz propia y no mereces quedarte a medio camino entre lo que te merecías y lo que nunca pudiste alcanzar._ – Inspiró profundo. – _El mundo que deseas puede ser tuyo… Es real, existe._ – Sonrió para sí misma. – _No te asfixies a vos misma, Rach… Esto es posible._

Y por un momento sintió como si Lucy fuese Quinn y la conociera de toda la vida. Como si realmente fuese consciente de cada día sufrido, de cada mes desesperante y de cada año perdido. Por un momento conectó con ella y ese momento fue único.

Tan único que ni siquiera la sombra de lo que fue pudo con él.

_¿Listas para salir?_ – Irrumpió Santana con una calidez vocal un tanto irreconocible. – _Sé que nos amaran._

La mano de la latina se extendió a la espera de sus pares. Brittany, a su lado, situó la suya sobre ella. Por un instante el contacto corporal, sutil pero existente y real, derivó en que sus palpitaciones se aceleraran. Acto ínfimo y diminuto que llevó a consumarse al sentir la palma de las dos restante sobre ellas.

Las pupilas de las cuatro se buscaban, regalándose sonrisas vergonzosas sabiendo que a veces se deben suprimir sentimientos para no herir a otras personas. O a uno mismo.

Sentimientos que sin ningún tipo de permiso, surgían a flote saliendo a la luz en actos torpes e inesperados.

_Un…_ - Inició Brittany como ya era su costumbre. – _Uno, dos… Tres._ – Concluyó.

_¡Pretty reckless!_– Gritaron al unísono como cuatros soldados a punto de salir a combate.

La gente arengaba la salida de la banda, a la espera de un último tema que cerrase la actuación de esa noche. Actuación que estaba siendo increíble. Inclusive mejor de lo esperado.

Las tenues luces alumbraban a Rachel y Santana, quienes sentían la motivación que el ritmo impuesto por Brittany y Lucy generaba.

**Rachel & Santana**

_Take a piece of my life._

(Toma un pedazo de mi vida)

_Take a piece of my soul. _

(Toma un pedazo de mi alma)

_Take a piece of my face. _

(Toma un pedazo de mi cara)

_So I can never grow old. _

(Entonces no puedo envejecer)

_And take a piece of my world. _

(Y toma un pedazo de mi mundo)

_Take a piece of my heart. _

(Toma un pedazo de mi corazón)

_Take a piece of my brain._

(Toma un pedazo de mi cerebro)

_So I can never be smart. _

(Entonces no podré ser inteligente)

La morocha apartó el micrófono del soporte y comiéndose el escenario caminó por él a la espera de su solo.

**Rachel**

_Everybody wants to see me down_

(Todos quieren verme derribada).

_With my body on the dirty ground._

(Con mi cuerpo en el suelo sucio)

_Everybody wants._

(Todos quieren)

Sus pupilas solo podían fijarse en la figura de esa mujer ante ella. Troian. Mujer con la mirada dura y la mano ágil para anotar cada movimiento generado.

**Rachel & Lucy**

_I want you to abuse me, use me. _

(Quiero que me maltrates, me uses)

_Shut up and do me. _

(Callate y hacelo)

_Cause everybody wants something from me. _

(Porque todos quieren algo de mí)

_Grab me, stab me. _

(Tomame, apuñalame)

_Go on and have me. _

(Seguí y hacelo)

_Cause everybody wants something from me. _

(Porque todos quieren algo de mí)

Caminó hacia el borde del escenario y agachándose lo suficiente camuflaba ese intento por hacer llegar el mensaje a oídos correctos. Oídos atentos y maliciosos al igual que su portadora.

**Rachel**

_Everybody wants something from me._

(Todos quieren algo de mí)

**Rachel & Santana**

_Take a drink of my drink. _

(Toma un trago de mi bebida)

_Take a drag on my drag._

(Toma una traba de mi firmeza)

_Take a shot at the good. _

(Hace un tiro correcto)

_And take a pill for the bad._

(Y toma una pastilla para el mal)

_Take your momma's advice. _

(Toma el consejo de tu mamá)

_So you can do what is right. _

(Entonces harás lo que es correcto)

_Take a knife to the bed. _

(Toma un cuchillo en la cama)

_Take a gun to the fight. _

(Toma una pistola en la lucha)

**Rachel**

_Everybody wants to see me down. _

(Todos quieren verme derribada)

_Everybody wants. _

(Todos quieren)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_I want you to abuse me, use me. _

(Quiero que me maltrates, me uses)

_Shut up and do me. _

(Callate y hacelo)

_Cause everybody wants something from me. _

(Porque todos quieren algo de mí)

_Grab me, stab me. _

(Tomame, apuñalame)

_Go on and have me. _

(Seguí y hacelo)

_Cause everybody wants something from me. _

(Porque todos quieren algo de mí)

**Rachel**

_Everybody wants something from me._

(Todos quieren algo de mí)

La mano de la morocha se extendió hacia la rubia, provocando que las luces la alumbraran solo a ella. La música entraba en una decadencia necesaria para la cálida voz a punto de entonar.

**Lucy**

_Break me, take me. _

(Rompeme, llevame)

_C'mon and make me_

(Vamos y hacelo).

_Cause everybody wants._

(Porque todo el mundo quiere)

La batería de Brittany volvía a estallar en lo que sería el terceto final, dando cierre al espectáculo.

**Rachel, Santana & Lucy**

_Abuse me, use me. _

(Abusar de mí, usarme)

_Shut up and do me. _

(Callate y hazlo)

_Cause everybody wants something from me. _

(Porque todos quieren algo de mí)

_Grab me, stab me. _

(Tomame, apuñalame)

_C'mon and have me. _

(Vamos y teneme)

_Cause everybody wants something from me. _

(Porque todos quieren algo de mí)

**Rachel**

_Yeah, everybody wants something from me._

(Yeah, todos quieren algo de mí)

Concluyó con una entonación exquisita, mientras la música continuaba sonando para cerrar del modo más armónico posible el increíble show que acaban de brindar.

Show que concluía con aplausos y silbidos de aliento por parte de los espectadores.

Las cuatro se mostraban repletas de jolgorio y alegría al ver dicho recibimiento, por lo que una reverencia ante ellos era su forma de agradecerles. Lucy sujetaba de la cintura a Rachel, regalándole una sonrisa enorme y un apretón al sujetarla. Por su parte, Santana se encontraba al otro lado de la morocha y con la mano restante se hacía dueña de la skater, quien dejaba su lugar al fondo para saludar igual que el resto.

_¡Nunca deseé tanto abrir un champagne como lo hago ahora mismo!_ – Exclamó la latina con efusividad entrando a los camerinos.

Las cuatro portaban una felicidad desmedida que nadie podría quitarles. Irrumpiendo en ese cuarto, vacío y a la espera de ellas, la presencia de almas llenas de vida iluminaba con felicidad y alegría cada recoveco.

Santana destapó la enorme botella y al percibir como la espuma comenzaba a brotar sin control dejó que sus labios diesen la probada inicial.

_¡POR NOSOTRAS!_ – Gritó cual ebria.

Lucy y Brittany replicaron al grito con sucesivos chillidos, coreándola.

Habían dado un paso hacia delante y esa iniciativa estaba por encima de ellas mismas.

Muchas veces te sorprendes, otras veces caes de golpe a la deriva pero siempre que se sale ileso, la recompensa es deliciosa. Y Rachel entendía eso al ver como sus compañeras celebraban entre sí olvidando cualquier tipo de diferencia que pudiesen tener.

Se plagaba de esperanza al analizar las notas de canción o simplemente perderse en los ojos de alguien a quien tenía cariño. Al perderse en sus ojos. Maravillosos y amados ojos. Mirada que se posaba en ella y una vez más le regalaba esa razón por la que aún respiraba.

Su sonrisa.

La mano de Lucy le indicaba con un gesto que se acercara a ella, invitándola a cometer el pecado al que Rachel jamás se animó. Absteniéndose de reproches, sabiéndose consciente de todos sus defectos, se rehusó a avanzar. A veces el miedo lograba paralizarla.

Hay amores como el de ella con Quinn que duelen cuando están, más que si se van. Hay amores que simplemente viven sin orgullo, deshaciéndote de todo tipo de dignidad. Y hay amores para los cuales es innecesario hablar porque cualquier comentario que se pueda realizar, no haría más que repetir lo que ya todos saben.

La rubia se acercaba sigilosamente sin pedir nada a cambio. No necesitaba que Rachel le dijese que sabía, ni que se enterase de lo que no. Solo necesitaba tenerla cerca. Para todo los demás, Lucy tenía las llaves por si hacía falta usarlas.

Al parecer, lo hacía.

Sujetándola de la cintura, dejó que solo un suspiro separase sus labios de los de Rachel. Al igual que en aquel muelle, como hacía cinco años atrás, la morocha sintió que nuevamente Quinn la tenía entre sus brazos.

Solas. Como si nadie más existiese en el mundo, ni en esa habitación, Lucy decidió romper el breve trecho que aún las mantenía distanciadas. Se perdió en la boca carnosa de la morocha, haciéndose dueña de ese labio inferior deseoso y sediento por probarla.

Rachel, luego de su estado de shock, optó por sujetar la nuca de la rubia por si acaso decidiese dar marcha atrás.

Sus lenguas se abrían paso, dando rienda libre a que la pasión y el deseo gobernasen sus actos.

Acto que con un chasquido de dedos desapareció como por arte de magia, como si el diablo metiera la cola y en un parpadeo todo volviese a la normalidad. Los dedos de Lucy insistían con algo de desesperación para lograr que Rachel volviese en sí.

Lejos de estar besándose apasionadamente, la morocha entendía que lo único que la rubia sujetaba entre sus manos era una copa de champagne y no su cintura.

_Estas algo distraída hoy…_ - Arrojó entre risas ante el rostro desencajado de Rachel. – _Te traje un trago antes de que Santana acabe con ella._

Acto seguido e inesperado, incluso para ella misma, Rachel sujetó la copa y generó fondo blanco sin titubear.

Los ojos de Lucy se encontraban abiertos por completo. – _Bien… ¿Querés otra?_

_¿No hay otra botella?_ – Consultó indiferente.

_Creo que con esta estamos bien…_ _Es solo para celebrar._ – Carraspeó. - _¿Segura que te sentís bien?_

_Mejor que nunca._

A veces, cuando sos joven, crees que nada ni nadie puede dañarte, como si realmente fueras invencible. Toda la vida está frente a tus ojos y tenés grandes planes para ella. Grandes planes para encontrar la pareja perfecta, esa que te completa y complementa. Pero los años pasan, uno crece y a medida que eso ocurre entendés que no siempre es fácil. Y no es hasta el final de tus días, hasta el callejón sin salida, cuando asimilás que los planes que pudiste llegar a hacer no son más que eso.

Planes.

Miras al pasado en vez de al futuro y comprendes que por más que se quiera creer que todo lo posible está hecho, siempre algo falta para sentirte pleno.

Así se sentía Rachel. Vacía, infeliz.

Incompleta.

_¿Segura?_ – Notó la mirada algo intolerante por parte de Rachel.

_¿Por qué mierda la llamaste? _

Y ahí estaba el ataque que buscaba evitar. No quería agredirla, no quería hablarle así. Era Lucy, la sustituta de su Quinn, no podía dudar de ella. ¿Pero qué alternativa tenía?

De nada servía seguir lamentándose por cosas que jamás ocurrieron.

Elevó una ceja. - _¿A quién llame?_ – Inmediatamente presionó el entrecejo. – _Rachel, ¿segura que estas bien?_

_¿Por qué llamaste a esa trola?_ – Chilló sin control.

_¿A quién?_ – Meció el rostro. - _¡Rachel! ¿A qué trola?_

Inspiró profundo. – _A Troian… Me confundí_. – Volvió a su eje esperando una respuesta coherente por parte de Lucy.

_Yo no llamé a nadie._

De repente su mundo se derrumbó. Literalmente.

Hay momentos en la vida en los que sin remedio nos encontramos en una encrucijada. Rachel había llegado a ese punto. Donde las elecciones que había tomado definían el resto de su vida.

Como si se tratase de una lenta persecución a un sueño que en cierto punto desconocía, porque apenas podía definir y descubrir quién era realmente.

_¿Cómo?_ – Consultó absorta. - _¿No la llamaste?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Yo no llame a nadie… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_Pero… Ella…_ - Señaló hacia diferentes sitios sin sentido. - _¿Qué hace acá entonces?_

E inmediatamente de la apertura de esa puerta provino la respuesta tan ansiada.

_¡Mis lingotes de oro!_ – Gritó Sugar irrumpiendo en esa fiesta privada que habían improvisado. – _Antes que nada quiero felicitarlas por el excelente show que brindaron… ¡Perez y yo estamos muy satisfechos con el desempeño!_ – Inició un aplauso sin demasiado quórum. – _Como si fuese poco… Les presento a alguien a quien amaran._ – Arrojó con suspenso, haciendo énfasis a que esa persona hiciera su entrada.

Con esa sonrisa que Rachel comenzaba a detestar aún más que a las polillas, Troian se abrió paso dejándose entrever ante los ojos de las cuatro.

_Ella es Troian, una reconocida escritora de la revista "Rolling Stones"_. – Incrementó la sonrisa. – _No solo está interesada en ustedes sino que además nos acompañara en lo que resta de la gira, narrando todo lo que ocurra._ – Exclamó con entusiasmo.

Entusiasmo que a Rachel no le llegaba en lo absoluto.

A diferencia de sus compañeras, quienes parecían estar alegres y felices con la noticia, ella demostraba ser la única en apreciar que esa mujer traía algo entre manos.

No solo era la tercera parada de la gira junto a su enemiga. Debía convivir con ella al menos diecisiete ciudades más.

Todo un desafío.

* * *

Sere sincera:

Actualizo hoy porque estoy media bajoneada, triste, pinchada, plof o en los dialectos que les guste más decirlo.

No, no me pelee con mi novia. No, tampoco me pasó nada grave.

Simplemente... Nada. Estoy triste.

Espero que actualizar, lejos de deprimirme más, me levante el ánimo para los capitulos que le quedan a esto.

Así que nada. Good life.

Ah, por cierto. Troian se sube al barco o furgoneta, como más les guste.


	31. Arpia

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**31. **Arpía.

Jueves 14 de Mayo de 2015.

Binghamton, Nueva York.

* * *

Llovía torrencialmente y la furgoneta andaba a paso de tortuga para evitar accidentes. De forma inesperada emprendían su regreso a Manhattan. No exactamente, pero sí a Nueva York.

La próxima parada habría tenido que ser en Philadelphia, Pennsylvania pero al parecer una postergación en las fechas derivaba en dos shows improvisados por Nueva York. A lo mejor no tan improvisados, si tenemos en cuenta de que Troian insistió los suficiente como para colocar estás dos fechas en la gira.

Rachel no lograba entender el porqué de tal énfasis, pero la realidad era que Sugar haría cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a la "nueva integrante" del grupo.

Y ahí estaban, moviéndose hacia quien sabe donde con riesgo de sufrir un vuelco o una parada inesperada como ya había ocurrido. Esa furgoneta no era confiable y Charles venia de la mano de Sugar. ¿Qué fiabilidad tenía?

Mientras todos dormían, la morocha prefería encontrarse con ella misma. Necesitaba de esos momentos a solas, de analizar cada acontecimiento repentino que la golpeaba desencajándola del carril que buscaba seguir a marchas forzadas.

Tenía claro que, como escribió Shakespeare, el amor no es aquello que te cambia cuando encuentra algo que no desea, sino que es una huella imborrable que combate tempestades e inclusive tormentas imprevistas. Resiste, incluso al borde de la muerte y eso era lo que Rachel esperaba en Lucy.

Era consciente de su precipitación a la hora de suponer algún tipo de romance o amor prematuro para con su persona pero, la realidad, era que cada aspecto en ella le generaba esa confianza y fe ciega.

"_Siempre estuve rodeada de gente pero nunca dejé de sentirme sola, hasta que apareciste vos."_

Escribir en esos papeles sueltos dentro de la libreta que marcaba el realismo de su vida era como mirar una foto de uno mismo y ver un extraño en el fondo. Te lleva a pensar cuantas personas tienen una foto tuya, de cuantos momentos de la vida de otros formaste parte sin siquiera tener noción. Si fuiste o serás parte de acontecimientos donde alguien cumplió sus sueños o simplemente los vio morir.

Flashes, instantes, momentos. No más que extraños.

Eso observaba cuando releía lo que, tiempo atrás, había escrito en esas largas noches buscando un camino que parecía lejos de ser encontrado. Veía la vida de alguien que parecía lejano, aunque solo era una versión pasada de sí misma.

"_Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de casualidades y una de esas, la más inesperada, me llevó hasta tu persona. Y, como por arte de magia, con vos llegó la calma, la esperanza e inclusive la ilusión."_

Suspiró y le regaló una mirada al cristal. Empapado, empañado y tan confuso como ella. Inexplicable como cada soplo de su vida. Tan poco tiempo conllevando un viaje que prometía ser esperanzador y lleno de momentos compartidos.

Esa mesa, su aroma, su presencia. Su mirada.

"_Fue como si de un problema matemático se tratase y vos el resultado que tanto tiempo estuve buscando. Fue simple y sencillo desde el principio, algo nuevo e impensado pero como si en el fondo siempre hubiera sabido que vos eras para mí. Porque nuestro acercamiento,_ _fue inevitable desde el comienzo."_

Rachel sabía que todo tenía una razón de ser. Por más que se opusiese o resistiera su negativa era inútil.

Todos vivimos algo parecido al fin y al cabo, consciente o no de ello. Como si irremediablemente siguiésemos apareciendo ahí, como si de alguna manera estuviésemos destinados a ello y formásemos parte de la vida de alguien más sin siquiera saberlo. Y viceversa.

¿Cuánta gente forma parte de la vida de uno y nunca se entera?

Lucy era una de ellas.

"_Como si en cada mirada, cada abrazo, cada palabra se escondiese detrás un sentimiento puro y sin malicia. No es necesario hablar de lo que está pasando, las palabras sobran y solo nos dejamos llevar a la espera de que el momento oportuno gane."_

Henry James dijo: "No tengas miedo de la vida. Cree que vale la pena vivirla, y tu creencia en ello ayudará a crear el hecho". Y Rachel no hacía más que afirmarlo.

Nunca dejó de creer en sus sueños, en su realidad irreal y ahí estaba, compartiendo el mismo aire con tres personas que creía conocer inclusive más que ellas mismas.

"_Y hoy, estoy acá. Aún esperando. Porque ahora siento que te alejas y que no puedo llegar a vos. Te pierdo entre la gente y eso me hace sentir confusa. Insegura."_

Pero demasiadas veces, el hombre, es de muchas palabras y pocos hechos. Al igual que un jardín lleno de escombros. Escombros que se esparcen y terminan por acaparar todo a su alrededor, cubriéndolo por completo. Como si fuese nieve. Nieve que cae sin pudor sobre la claridad congelándola para siempre.

"_No sé cómo hacer para que no te sigas marchando, no sé cómo romper esos silencios cargados de palabras nunca pronunciadas, no sé cómo decirte que sin vos nada es lo mismo. Que sin vos nada tiene sentido."_

Aleteando como un pájaro sobre el mar, a veces solo te encontrás capacitado para percibir como en ese vuelo te alejas de tu destino. El cielo comienza a rugir anunciando una tormenta a punto de desatarse. El cielo se agrieta y es como un palo en el camino llevándote a una caída segura.

"_Pero, simplemente, seguiré esperando. Todo el tiempo que haga falta."_

Cuando el peso en tu espalda comienza a ser más fuerte que lo erguido que podes aguantar, es tu corazón quien siente el dolor.

"_Sigo acá. No me fui a ningún sitio y vos… vos seguís siendo esa claridad tan esperada."_

Y cuando tu corazón empieza a sangrar, simplemente es un presagio de que te encontrás muerto en vida.

Un ruido aledaño a ella, logró sacarla de ese análisis profundo. Análisis que no sabía hasta dónde podría llevarla pero sí estaba segura de necesitarlo.

Los ojos vivaces de Rachel se focalizaron en la imagen que anunciaba con aparecer. Y una vez más, lo visto no era lo esperado.

Una desilusión más en su vida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

_¿Rachel? ¿Tenés un minuto?_ – Consultó Troian tomando asiento frente a ella sin esperar una respuesta. - _Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas para así ir conociéndonos mejor._ – Tomó la libreta donde apuntaba cada gesto que realizaban.

Deseaba decirle que no. Decirle que no quería contarle nada de ella y que no confiaba en su persona. Pero a veces el cerebro reacciona después de las acciones y sin entender muy bien cómo, se encontraba afirmando y aceptando esa entrevista improvisada.

Al igual que una tempestad, llegó sin avisar y arrasó con toda su estructura. Débil y precaria estructura.

_¿Qué preguntas?_ – Inquirió aun absorta en sí misma.

_Comencemos._ – Carraspeó y situó el bolígrafo en el primer renglón. - _Sos de Pennsylvania, ¿Cierto? _– Rachel simplemente asintió con el rostro. - _¿De qué parte exactamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste ahí? ¿Porque te mudaste?_

La morocha meció el rostro. - _¿Podemos… Podemos ir más lento?_

_Sí, lo lamento._ – Elevó el mentón a la espera de una respuesta.

Respuesta que dudaba si brindar o no.

_Soy de Rosewood. _– Intentó recordar los miles de interrogantes. – _Me fui de mi pueblo porque… Porque… _- Titubeó tontamente. – _Quise crecer en el ambiente y a veces los sitios te limitan atándote a ellos._

_Entiendo... Es una lástima tener que irte de tu ciudad para cumplir tus sueños pero, a veces, es inevitable. _– Sonrió con amabilidad. -_ ¿Desde cuándo supiste que querías dedicarte a la música?_

Al igual que un ciego sin bastón, Rachel se encontraba tanteando el aire sin ningún sostén firmen.

_Desde que nací._ – Respondió concretamente, tosiendo con nerviosismo. – _Siempre estuve muy influenciada por la música… Mis padres, mi hermano, mi familia en sí. Era inevitable que no fuese por esa rama._

_Tus padres son dos hombres._ – Tomó nota y ante el mutismo de su parte, elevó la vista entre los lentes y Rachel. - _¿No?_

Se acercó, situando los codos sobre la mesa. – _Si esto puede involucrarlos en algo como acoso por parte de los paparazzi, preferiría mantenerlos al margen. –_ Susurró. – _La sociedad puede ser muy hiriente._

La sonora risa por parte de ese ente, generó en Rachel una marea de deseos encontrados. Tenía ganas de clavarle el bolígrafo en un ojo o simplemente, sumarse a esa carcajada y simular amabilidad.

Opción dos.

_No te preocupes, Rachel. No les pasará nada. _– Lentamente comenzó a guardar los colmillos de vampiro al asecho, a la vez que la sonrisa disminuía. - _Solo es un poco de información, posiblemente ni lo incluya en el artículo… ¿Cómo llegaste a la banda? Tengo entendido que hicieron una prueba._

_La realidad es que ni siquiera lo premedite. _– Recordó un momento. – _Salía de mi terapia, caminaba sin demasiada atención y un papel se me estrelló contra el rostro… Como si quisiera incentivarme a que lo hiciera._

_¿Tu terapia?_

_Si. ¿Qué tiene? Que vaya a terapia no quiere decir que esté loca. _– Elevó una ceja. – _Además no veo que podría llegar a interesar eso en una nota sobre la banda_.

_No pretendía ofenderte, solo me resultó curioso. _– Humedeció los labios, entrecruzando los dedos y fulminándola con la mirada. - _Estás un poco tensa Rachel y así no podremos realizar la entrevista… Esto puede ser una gran oportunidad para vos, responde a mis preguntas y simplemente relajate. _– Sonrió y Rachel simplemente la miró con asco. – _Imagina que es una conversación entre amigas._

La cereza del pastel.

Estaba segura que podría entablar una mejor amistad con una plaga de polillas antes que con ella.

_Bien… _- Contó hasta diez para sus adentros y borró cualquier imagen asesina que tenía en mente. - _¿Seguimos?_

_Sí… _- Ojeó la siguiente pregunta. - _¿Cómo te sentís con respecto a tus compañeras? Pude percibir algunos desencuentros, supongo que será complicado convivir día y noche con tres mujeres completamente distintas a vos._

_¿Eso viste en dos días? _– Arqueó las cejas.

_Fueron tres y sí, soy muy observadora._ – Generó un aspaviento con la mano para que continuase.

_Es complicado porque aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente._ – Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. – _Lucy y Santana tienen algunos roces pero son asperezas que no tardaran en limarse._

_Supongo, pero las disputas entre integrantes son el motivo principal para la disolución de una banda._ – Abrió las palmas. - _Mira los Beatles, por ejemplo._

_Hay muchos ejemplos para dar… -_ Susurró para sí misma.

_¿Con qué integrante estás más unida?_ – Arrojó como si fuese la pregunta más común del mundo.

En realidad, lo era.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. - _Con todas._ – Alegó con un hilo de voz.

_Llegó a mis oídos que Santana y vos se conocían de antes… _- Sonrió pícaramente.

_No veo que estés tomando nota, Troian._ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Qué buscas con todo esto?_

Jaque.

El rostro de Troian se mostraba desencajado y sobre todo martirizado. - _No estoy buscando nada… Solo creo que es importante para mi futuro artículo conocer todo sobre la banda: uniones, desencuentros, futuras relaciones. _– Elevó las cejas en sucesivas reiteraciones. – _Solamente así puedo saber cómo funcionan. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? _– Generó una mueca con los labios. – _No tenés obligación de responder si no querés, nadie te puso un puñal en el pecho… Aunque parece que tuvieses algo oscuro por esconder._

Jaque mate. Partido para Troian.

Lejos de poder negociar tablas en este partido de ajedrez, Rachel se encontraba envuelta por una neblina que le dificultaba la visual. A su vez, desconocía las intensiones de esa mujer frente a ella. Su sexto sentido no fallaba a la hora de determinar que era el enemigo más temible que pudiese tener, mientras una parte recóndita de su ser insistía para que continuase con lo que habían comenzado.

_La conocí a Santana porque es la mesera del bar al cual frecuento._ – Desvió la mirada hacia la libreta. – _Pura coincidencia._

_¿Y con las otras dos integrantes?_ – Ojeó las hojas de su anotador. – _No quiero ser reiterativa, pero noté que hay una conexión… Llamémosla 'especial'_ – Gesticuló comillas con los dedos. – _Entre vos y Lucy._

Elevó una ceja. - _¿A qué te referís con especial?_

Un duelo de miradas comenzaba ahora mismo, era como si ambas se encontraran intentando mantener el control del cuerpo ajeno ante ellas.

Las dos querían dominar pero ninguna cedía ante la insistencia.

_Miradas, gestos, la forma en que se cantan una a la otra… Más miradas._ – Carraspeó. – _Rachel, somos mujeres y tenemos un sentido aparte… Ese que te lleva a percatarte de cosas como las que te menciono. _– Notó la mirada asesina de la morocha. – _Pero no quiero entrometerme._

_¿Ah no?_ – Rió para sí misma. - _¿Entonces porque lo haces?_

Era una zorra con aspecto de virginal adinerada y de buena familia. Esas con clase, educadas y correctas. Pero extremadamente zorra. Estaba segura de eso.

_¿Sinceramente? _– Respondió desencajando a Rachel.

_S… Si._ – Titubeó.

_Porque si Lucy y vos no son más que compañeras con una gran química en el escenario, yo tendría el camino libre… Quedate tranquila, esto tampoco saldrá en el artículo. _– Sonrió y guiñó el ojo con malicia. – _Así que… ¿Tengo que considerarte una amenaza? _

Y Rachel simplemente la observó con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

¿Sería una mala pasada de su mente? ¿Su maldito cerebro le estaría haciendo oír cosas que en realidad no eran? A lo mejor, fue como esa imagen donde Lucy la besaba pasionalmente. Entre tantas otras.

El golpeteo de los papeles de ese anotador contra la mesa donde se encontraban situadas, le hacía entender a la morocha que aquello era real. Sumándose al acto una sonrisa infundida de maldad. Pura maldad.

_Es mejor que siga entrevistando al resto._ – Agregó antes de retirarse.

Rachel la analizó caminar y entendió que la definición de zorra le quedaba chica.

Era una arpía. Con todo lo que esa palabra conlleva.

Detenerse en una gasolinera era parada obligada. Llevaban unas horas andando y debían comprar provisiones, estirar las piernas y recargar combustible. Cada cual iba en su mundo, en sus quehaceres mientras Rachel no podía quitar cada palabra mencionada por Troian.

Era como puñales enterrándose en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sobre todo, al ver que solo ella percibía esa maldad en cada gesto, articulación o actitud adoptada.

Santana, por su parte, aprovechó la comodidad que una cafetería mediocre y diminuta podía brindarle y optó por comer sin necesidad de dudar a la hora de digerir un bocado. El estado deplorable de la furgoneta llevaba a que cada bache o desnivel atravesado se sintiese al igual que una montaña rusa.

La mirada de la latina se elevó al recibir el pedido por parte de la mesera. Su visual rápidamente conectó con una figura familiar. Brittany entró por la puerta de esa cafetería en busca de sus compañeras y pudo divisar frente a ella, sobre las banquetas que conformaban la barra, como Lucy y Troian se encontraban hablando animadamente.

_¿Se te perdió algo?_ – Inquirió la latina, retirándola de sus pensamientos. -_ Además de la dignidad…_

_Estaba buscando a Rachel pero veo que tampoco está acá. _– Realizó una nueva mirada hacia los recovecos del lugar. - _Al parecer ninguna persona decente se encuentra en esta cafetería._

_Me parece de muy mal gusto que ofendas así a los pobres viajeros muertos de hambre. _– Sujetó el sándwich y se lo acercó. - _¿Querés?_

_¿Si quiero que?_ – Volvió su mirada hacia Santana. - _¿Me estás ofreciendo de tu comida?_

_¿Qué te parece?_

_¿Acaso está envenenada?_ – Enarcó la ceja. -_ ¿Se te cayó al piso? ¿Caminó una cucaracha por encima?_

_No le pasó nada, pero si no tenés ganas de comer… Allá vos. _– Elevó los hombros con indiferencia. - _Tengo entendido que nos quedan muchas horas de viaje, por lo que sería bueno engañar un poco al estomago… Y deja de mirarme los dedos con deseo, gracias._

El rostro de Brittany se sobresaltó. - _No mire tus dedos… Estaba intentando ver de qué era el sándwich._

_¡No me digas que vos también sos vegetariana!_ – Digirió el bocado que había ingerido. -_ ¿Qué pasa con la gente de hoy en día?_

_No soy vegetariana, si eso te deja más tranquila._

_Menos mal, ya suficiente con que seas skater._ – Percibió una mirada algo tenebrosa. - _Está bien, no me mires así… Disculpame._

_¡Oh por Dios!_ – Gesticuló tan notoriamente que varias personas aledañas voltearon a observarla. - _¡Un jodido terremoto! Ah no, se desmorona el mundo porque pediste disculpas._ – Se acercó hacia ella y situó una de sus manos sobre la frente de la latina. - _¿Te sentís bien? ¿Tenés fiebre? ¿Tenés un nuevo ataque de ostras?_

_¡Salí! _– Generó un aspaviento, espantándola. -_ No vuelvas a tocarme con tus dedos de friki adicta al agua oxigenada._ – Inhaló profundo y se serenó. - _Por primera vez yo estoy hablando en serio._

_¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no?_

_¡A ver Taylor! Serví para algo._ – Sujetó el tabique y cerró los ojos. - _¿Ya te entrevistó la tipa esta?_

El rostro de Brittany volteó hacia la figura femenina a la que Santana hacía mención y se percató de que Troian se encontraba junto a Lucy a pocos metros de distancia. Instintivamente, casi a causa de un acto reflejo, dejo su cuerpo caer sobre la silla frente a la latina.

Volteó su mirar hacia ella. - _¿Por qué nos está entrevistando?_

_Porque es su trabajo._ – Rodó los ojos. - _¡A ver! Si trabaja para la Rolling Stones, como dice, es lógico que nos entreviste… Después de todo está haciendo un seguimiento personal de la banda._

_¿Y si no quiero que lo haga? _– Se acercó disminuyendo la voz.

Elevó una ceja. - _¿Qué pasa Taylor? ¿Tenés pánico escénico?_

Negó con la cabeza. – _Simplemente quisiera seguir conservando mi intimidad, anonimato y vida privada._

Rió sonoramente, tapándose con rapidez la boca. - _¿Sos imbécil? ¿Cómo vas a conservar todo eso estando en una banda que promete ir en ascenso?_

_No lo sé… _- Jugó con una miga de pan sobre la mesa. – _Solo quiero poder seguir disfrutando de lo que amo sin que nadie se entrometa en lo que no le corresponde… Creo que no pido demasiado._

La latina se perdió en esa sencillez que irreconociblemente Brittany dejaba escapar. Por primera vez en todos estos días compartidos, sentía que podía ver más allá de la imagen que buscaba imponer. Y tal como desconocía, algo dentro se conmovía.

_¿Por qué? –_ Masculló con dulzura.

Esos ojos azules se focalizaron en Santana. – _Porque no quiero que todos sepan de mi, que hago con mi vida o que dejo de hacer… No quiero la fama, hago esto por amor._

_Hay veces que algunas cosas van de la mano._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Es como competir en las grandes ligas y esperar que sea solo por pasión… ¡No! Tendrás a alguien detrás machacándote al máximo para ganar a como dé lugar._

_No debo estar preparada para las grandes ligas entonces._ – Sonrió escuetamente, de un lado.

_Yo creo que lográs que la batería suene de forma increíble… Es como si vivieses a pleno lo que haces, como si dejaras cada sentimiento en esos platillos._ – Hizo una pausa para continuar pero fue interrumpida.

_Lo dejo_. – Se perdió en esas pupilas intensas.

Iniciando un juego de miradas, donde la calidez en ese celeste azulado se revolucionaba a causa de la intensidad de aquellas pupilas marrones, Santana sentía dentro un deseo que desconocía.

Se desconocía ante un cuerpo extraño y ajeno a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Se sentía vulnerable y pura por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

_Y se nota._ – Susurró con un hilo de voz.

_¿Vos? _– Humedeció los labios, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier sitio. -_ ¿Qué esperas de esta banda?_

_Que me salve de mi miseria. _

_¿Económica?_ – Indagó con desinterés.

_De todo tipo. _– Exhaló la totalidad del aire. – _Necesito un eje, algo que me demuestre que tanto esfuerzo vale la pena… Entender, de una vez por todas, que en esta vida se recompensa a los luchadores._

_¿Te consideras una de ellos? _

_¿Me consideras una de ellos? - _Replicó.

Volvieron a conectar visualmente y Brittany rió rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto.

_No me gusta que me respondan con otra pregunta._ – Masajeó su nuca con nerviosismo.

_No me gusta que me esquiven… _- Masculló conteniendo una risilla.

_Considero que si dejas de lado tu agresividad y escuchas un poco más a la gente que te rodea podes llegar a ser alguien._ – Explicó repleta de dudas e impulsos. -_ ¿Por qué esa necesidad de apartar a todo el mundo?_

_Porque cuando te lastiman tanto solo sabes defenderte._ – Humedeció el labio inferior. –_ Es inconsciente._

Un suspiro intenso provino de los labios de Brittany. Era como si dejase que su interior se relajara y perdiera en lo que parecía ser una confesión de seres maltratados.

Una búsqueda insaciable por esa alma que la entendiera.

_Mi familia no sabe de esto. _– Arrojó sin más, hacia la ventana sucia y opaca a su lado.

Santana la observó, en silencio, y entendió que lo dicho podría repercutir al igual que una grana sin seguro.

_¿Qué? _

_Mi familia no sabe de esto… _- Repitió volviéndose hacia ella. - _¿Qué te sorprende? _

_No creía que… Que… _- Titubeó sin saber que decir. - _¿Por qué?_

_Porque no me apoyarían, nunca lo hacen. _– Generó una risilla. – _No hago esto para revelarme, igual que tampoco tengo este aspecto para querer imponer… Solo intento ser alguien a quien poder admirar, se alguien por mí misma._

_Lo que estás haciendo es de cobarde._ – Atacó sin saña en sus palabras.

_Tal vez… Pero esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie arruine mis proyectos._ – Sostuvo la mirada.

_¿Y si se enteran?_

_¿Y si no lo hacen?_

_La verdad siempre sale a la luz._ – Se mordió el labio. – _Podrías perjudicarnos a todas._

Elevó una ceja. – _Quedate tranquila Santana… No arruinare tu camino a la fama._

_No es por eso…_ - Generó un silencio extraño, inclusive para ella. – _Solo considero que la banda sin vos, no sería lo mismo._

_¿Me extrañarías?_ – Rió para ella misma. – _Por favor…_

Y Santana simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

No sabía que responder, no se encontraba capacitada para definir con claridad los sentimientos que la invadían. Solo tenía en claro un solo aspecto: Esos ojos la llenaban de vida.

Vida llena de esperanza, con un futuro posiblemente digno y sobre todo, rodeada de respeto hacia su persona. Eso veía en Brittany. Veía lo que muchos desconocían o simplemente no se encontraban capacitados para hacerlo.

Ojos, como los de Santana, que lentamente comenzaban a comprender que una persona no solo es lo que aparenta sino lo que guarda dentro.

Y aquello era Brittany. Un diamante en bruto, recubierta de una armadura irrompible para poder seguir brillando como sabia y pocos lograban ver.

Verla de perfil, analizando la nada misma con las pupilas repletas de secretos bien guardados, eso que protege de manos y palabras torpes empeñadas en estropear lo más valedero. Sus sueños.

Mirar que se vio interrumpido a causa de una figura familiar realizando su show más patético.

_¿Qué demo… _- Susurró, presionando el entrecejo y derivando toda su atención hacia aquel sitio.

Rachel se encontraba detrás de una mesera, simulando ser el mimo más inútil de la historia. De estar en una escuela encargada de perfeccionarlos, no solo la echarían sino que también la deportarían.

La mesera efectuaba un paso y la morocha imitaba el mismo, cubriéndose con su cuerpo. Para su fortuna, la obesidad de esa mujer le servía de escudo humano.

Sus pupilas solo podía ver a su enemiga junto a la victima de turno. Troian acosando a la indefensa Lucy. Y ella, al igual que un caballero con armadura humana, iba en su defensa.

Encubiertamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida, necesitaba saber que se traía entre manos. El jolgorio con el que dialogaban le hacía sentir una especie de envida y rabia mezclada generando un coctel a punto de explotar y acabar con todo ser vivo en ese diminuto espacio.

La obsesa mujer vagaba entre las mesas y Rachel, cerca de asemejarse a su sombra, la seguía por todo el recorrido. Pocos metros la separaban de sus objetivos a la espera de poder escuchar algo que dejase en evidencia a la arpía.

Ápice de luz que brillaba por su ausencia.

Y sin entender como, una mala jugada la dejaba en evidencia. Había sido tan cautelosa y de nada había servido. Al elevar la vista se encontró con lo que tanto temía.

Su escudo humano la había abandonado una vez cerca del objetivo y lejos de poder disimular su presencia, se vio frente a ambas mujeres quienes la observaban con asombro.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó Lucy, sujetándose el pecho al ver a su lado. - _Me asustaste… Justo estábamos acá con Troian hablando del futuro de la banda, podrías sumarte a la entrevista… Después de todo sos la voz principal. _

Sin dejarla responder, sin siquiera darle tiempo a que procesase esa información camuflada, la sujetó por la cintura y dejando un espacio en esa banqueta donde se encontraba sentada la incentivó a que se sumase.

Sentía la calidez por parte de Lucy en el leve contacto de su mano contra su cintura. Apreciaba el ínfimo tacto de sus cuerpos, quienes torpemente se rozaban a causa del diminuto espacio. Admiraba la manera en que esos ojos verdes la analizaban. Amaba el compartir cada sitio con su persona.

Y odiaba el rostro insulso de Troian, viéndolas como cazador a su presa escapándose.

_¿Dónde nos quedamos?_ – Agregó la rubia

_En que los temas principales de la banda los compone Rachel..._ – Indicó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

_¡Cierto!_ – Sonrió para sí misma. - _Es increíble lo que hace… Yo creo que hay que nacer con ese talento, intenté escribir canciones y creo que hasta un sordo las odiaría._ – Rió y volvió su vista hacia Rachel. - _¿Cómo lo haces?_

Solo pudo suspirar.

La boca de la morocha hablaba por sí sola, tomando control de la situación y dejándola en evidencia a causa esa exhalación cargada de amor contenido.

_Ya tuve una entrevista anteriormente con ella._ – Irrumpió Troian ante el mutismo. - _Ahora necesito hablar con vos._ – Fulminó a Lucy con la mirada.

_No sabía que fuese personalizado… Perdón._ – Mordió el labio inferior y jugó con el vaso que tenía a un lado. - _¿Igual modifica en algo que hagamos una entrevista las dos juntas? Creo que sería dinámico, a la gente le gustara vernos interactuar… Al menos en la radio… _- Fue interrumpida.

_Escuche la entrevista en la radio._ – Alzó la mano haciéndose ver. - _Pero esto no es una emisora mediocre de Connecticut, es la 'Rolling Stones'._ – Acomodó los papeles. - _No quiero parecer soberbia pero es la mejor revista de música del país y realmente un buen artículo de mi parte podría ser ese empujón que les falta para alcanzar la fama._

_Con más razón opino que deberíamos hacer algo juntas… Siempre y cuando Rach esté de acuerdo._ – Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia su par, quien se mantenía al margen.

_Yo creo que Rachel estará de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que digas… -_ Susurró Troian de forma inaudible.

_¿Qué?_ – Indagó Lucy.

Inaudible para la rubia, ya que la mirada fulminante de Rachel llevaba a suponer que hasta sus oídos si había llegado el mensaje. En esos momentos solo un deseo vagaba por sus venas: Sujetar la cucharita de té y clavársela en la yugular.

Estaba segura que el daño seria mínimo, inclusive nulo, pero sus deseos porque esa mujer desapareciera de su vida era aún más inmenso que la razón.

_Está bien. Hagamos una entrevista conjunta si eso es lo que desean…_ – Sonrió con hipocresía. – _Decime Rachel._ – Se focalizó en ella. - _¿Cómo es la vida después del coma?_

Inmediatamente su mundo se paralizó. Fue como si esa cafetería se hubiese derrumbado, dejándola aplastada debajo de los escombros. Sentía la falta de aire, padecía cada suspiro efectuado y sobre todo, temía la pregunta que estaba al caer.

_¿Estuviste en coma? _– Consultó Lucy completamente en shock.


	32. Since you're gone

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**32. **Since you're gone.

Miércoles 20 de Mayo de 2015.

Albany, Nueva York.

* * *

_¡No puedo creer estar en un camerino!_ – Gritó Elena toqueteando todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Lucy rió y meció el rostro. –_ Yo no puedo creer que vinieras hasta Albany para verme tocar…_ - Mordió el labio inferior. – _Es increíble lo que haces, no dudo que seas la mejor amiga que cualquier persona pudiese desear, pero no era necesario._

_¿No era necesario?_ – Elevó una ceja. _- ¿Vos estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Claro que lo era!_ – Probó un lápiz labial sobre la palma. –_ Siempre soñé con tener una amiga famosa… ¿Crees que este color me favorece?_

Se colocó de pie y sutilmente retiró el objeto de sus manos. – _Ele… Comportate._ – La miró fijo. _– No tenemos más diecisiete años, no es la misma adrenalina de cuando íbamos a esos conciertos, nuestra banda no tiene esa popularidad y ese lápiz labial no está para llevárselo._

El rostro gélido por parte de la morena, provocó que la rubia se llamase a silencio.

_Sos tan aburrida…_ - Meció la cabeza a modo de negación.

"_¿Qué misterios te llevan tan lejos de mí? ¿Qué imán actúa a distancia, te arrastra, te devuelve y te vuelve a arrastrar? _

_¿Qué botón mágico tendrás que presionar cada incierta cantidad de tiempo? ¿Y qué sucedería si dejaras correr esos días, semanas, meses, inclusive años? Si no estuvieras ahí, si venciese el plazo... _

_¿Qué mundo explotaría? ¿De qué te perderías? ¿Qué ancla crees que soy? _

_¿De qué te alejo? ¿De qué te salvo? ¿A quién le tenés tanto pánico? ¿A mí? ¿A vos? ¿A lo que pueda pasar? _

_¿Qué pensamiento mágico te envuelve para sentir que estando lejos estás mejor? Donde sufrir es estar cerca, donde lejos no se siente dolor. _

_¿Quién te hirió cuando eras pequeña? ¿De qué escapas que no soy yo? _

_¿Qué creerás que puedo hacerte? ¿Quién creerás que soy?_

_Miles de preguntas, plagada de interrogantes… Ninguna respuesta."_

Escribir en esos papeles dentro de la libreta se había convertido en una especie de autoterapia. Comenzaba a sentir la carencia de Luz en su vida y entendía que, tal vez, aún no estaba preparada para volar por su cuenta.

Esa era la verdad. Su verdad.

Así le doliese, fuese difícil y fría, la realidad era la que observaba. Lucy estaba lejos de preocuparse por ella y a su vez, esa Quinn que tanto amaba comenzaba a desaparecer.

Esta verdad era más cruel que cualquier mentira.

Tenía en claro que no debía mirar hacia atrás y llorar por el pasado que se había ido, como también sabía que de nada valía afligirse por el futuro que aún estaba por venir. Quizás dar indiscriminadamente de ella por lo que consideraba mejor no servía para ayudarla sino para consumirla lenta y dolorosamente.

En algún momento, esas personas a las que amas se olvidan de hacerlo o, simplemente, jamás entienden cómo.

A la distancia, desde la oscuridad y el anonimato, Rachel veía como la rubia interactuaba con aquella mujer que lejos estaba de asemejarse a Alison. Desentendía cuando fue que la situación se le escurrió entre los dedos, cuando sus manos dieron paso a que millones de momentos se transformaran en nada misma.

El sonido se detenía y a su vez, cada instante compartido lo hacía con él. Por tiempo indeterminado, por más minutos de lo que un momento puede abarcar. Gradualmente y con pereza.

Solo vacío y silencio.

_¿Quién se supone que es esa mujer caliente y porque nadie me informó de su presencia?_ – Espetó Santana irrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rachel. _- ¿Huelo bien?_

_¿Qué?_ – Volteó hacia ella aún absorta en sí misma. - _¿Olor a qué?_

_Si yo huelo bien… ¿Qué te pasa enana? _– La sacudió con delicadeza. - _¡No me digas que esa tipa también es una amenaza para la rubia! ¿Qué le ven? Digo… Después de todo yo estoy mejor físicamente que ella._

_San… -_ Suspiró pesadamente. – _Esa mujer que te parece tan candente es la supuesta Alison... Elena._

La latina permaneció boquiabierta por varios minutos. -_ ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?_ – Notó la negación por parte de Rachel. - _¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que fuese semejante mujer? _

_Porque ese no es el punto acá_. – Digirió la situación. - _¿No sos consciente de lo que esto me afecta?_

_No veo amenaza en esa chica._ – Generó una mueca con los labios. – _Es más… No entiendo porque a nosotras nos tocó la fallada, véase como Lucy y no ella._

Rachel sabía que la mayor parte de su vida era una serie de imágenes y esa que tenía ante ella parecía una repetición sin fin. La vida le pasaba por delante como los pueblos por la autopista. Hasta el punto en que el momento se detuviese y algo pasara, sin que ya pudiese dar marcha atrás

Ella sabía que ese instante era más que una simple imagen. Eran partes de ella misma y vivirían dentro suyo para siempre.

_¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?_ – Indagó la latina sacudiéndola con lentitud. – _Me estás empezando a preocupar un poquito…_

_Estoy bien… Estoy… _- Resopló. – _Solo necesito algo de aire._

_¿Sabes que estoy para todo lo que necesites?_ – Consultó sorprendentemente.

Alzó la vista y la analizó. -_ ¿Lo estás?_

_¿Por qué no habría estarlo?_ – Enarcó una ceja.

_La pregunta sería a la inversa._ – Rió para sí misma. – _Todo el mundo se va, se aleja… ¿Por qué vos serias la excepción?_

_Porque yo soy la que se aleja del mundo. _– Le regaló una sonrisa, sumada a un mimo en la espalda.

Santana atrapaba todas las tristezas de Rachel para realizar algo tan simple como era esconderlas en su bolsillo y alejarlas de ella. Sembraba ese jardín repleto de pesadillas con nuevos sueños y algunas esperanzas, mientras la morocha solo podía seguir llena de amor por todo aquello que le pertenecía a Lucy. Plagada de celos por todo lo que osaba rozarla y quitarle un trocito de su pertenencia.

Preguntándose cada día si valía la pena entregar su vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por besos que creía merecer sin saber ni siquiera como pedirlos. Porque, después de todo, no eran suyos.

Al igual que ella ya no era de ella, sino de Lucy.

Por lo que sujetar la mano de Santana y volar hacia un sitio donde nunca nadie antes había pisado, era la solución más factible para tanta desdicha.

_¡Ultima pasada!_ – Gritó Sugar devolviéndola a la realidad.

La guitarra de Lucy comenzó a sonar, acoplándose a la violencia efectuada por Brittany contra esos platillos.

**Rachel:**

_Since you hide, since you steal _

(Desde que te escondes, desde que robas)  
_Since you hate everything I feel _

(Desde que odias todo lo que siento)  
_Since you cheat, since you lie _

(Desde que haces trampa, desde que mentis)  
_Since you don't wanna try things I wanna try_

(Desde que no querés probar las cosas que yo quiero)  
_Since you been gone _

(Desde que te fuiste)  
_My life has moved along quite nicely actually _

(A mi vida le fue bastante bien, en realidad)

La voz de Rachel sonaba con furia y su mirada se perdía en Troian, quien cruzada de brazos se encontraba a un lado de Sugar. Junto a su libreta y más anotaciones.

_¡RACHEL! _– Gritó la manager por el megáfono. – _¡SE MÁS AGRESIVA!_

Santana observó de reojo a la morocha buscando la confirmación para su entrada.

**Rachel & Santana:  
**_Got a lot more friends and I don't have to pretend _

(Tengo muchos amigos y no tengo que fingir)

**Rachel:  
**_Since you're gone, since you're gone_

(Que te fuiste, que te fuiste)

La periodista generaba misterio, dialogando en el oído de la manager. Con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca buscando que nadie le leyese los labios.

_¡RACHEL NO ME CONVENCES!_ – Chilló Sugar de forma inmediata.

Rachel, inhalando con profundidad, retiró el micrófono del soporte y caminó hacia la latina.

**Rachel:**

_Since you're not what I want_

(Desde que ya no sos lo que quiero)

_You can take everything I've got_

(Podes tomar todo lo que tengo)

_Take the seat, take the drive _

(Toma asiento, toma un paseo)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_If I say I love you, I am a liar _

(Si digo que te amo, soy una mentirosa)

Su boca se situó sobre el artefacto correspondiente a Santana y generando un show lo suficientemente excitable para los ojos del futuro público, cantó su estrofa

**Rachel:**

_Since you been gone _

(Desde que te fuiste)

_My life has moved along quite nicely actually _

(A mi vida le fue bastante bien, en realidad)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_Well, meet my lover Gin and I don't have to pretend_

(Bueno, encontré a mi amante la ginebra y no tengo que fingir)

_Since you're gone, since you're gone _

(Que te fuiste, que te fuiste)

La música entraba en esa decadencia habitual en sus canciones y era el turno de Lucy para los coros. Brittany generaba un sonido armónico y ameno, mientras Rachel dirigía la vista hacia la rubia. Lentamente se acercó a ella.

**Lucy:**

_I've been looking for a new direction, anyway_

(Estuve buscando una nueva dirección, de todas formas)

_I've been looking bout my own protection) _

(Estuve buscando sobre mi propia protección)

_Instead…_

(En cambio…)

Rachel humedeció los labios sin retirar sus pupilas de aquellas verdes que la penetraban. Ningún contacto se había generado entre ellas. Después de esa pregunta desacertada y adrede por parte de Troian, sus diálogos disminuyeron considerablemente.

**Rachel & Santana:**

_Now that you're gone my life has moved along _

(Ahora que te fuiste, a mi vida le va muy bien)

_Now that you're gone my life has moved along _

(Ahora que te fuiste, a mi vida le va muy bien)

_Now that you're gone my life has moved along_

(Ahora que te fuiste, a mi vida le va muy bien)

_Now that you're gone…_

(Ahora que te fuiste…)

Dio un paso más hacia Lucy, quien intentaba continuar con el ritmo. El rostro amigable y dulce de la morocha se había tornado oscuro y duro, como si estuviese dedicándole cada palabra, estrofa e inclusive el tema completo.

Lo estaba.

**Rachel:**

_Since you hide, since you steal _

(Desde que te escondes, desde que robas)

_Since you hate everything I feel _

(Desde que odias todo lo que siento)

_Since you cheat, since you lie _

(Desde que haces trampa, desde que mentís)

**Rachel & Santana:**

_Since you don't wanna try things I wanna try_

(Desde que no querés probar las cosas que yo quiero)

_Since you been gone _

(Desde que te fuiste)

_My life has moved along quite nicely actually_

(A mi vida le fue bastante bien, en realidad)

**Lucy:**

_Quite nicely actually, quite nicely actually _

(Bastante bien en realidad, bastante bien en realidad)

_Quite nicely actually, quite nicely actually _

(Bastante bien en realidad, bastante bien en realidad)

El cierre del tema era de la rubia, pero al parecer la morocha tenía en mente, un final más acorde a lo que su alma sentía.

**Rachel:**

_Quite nicely actually, quite nicely._

(Bastante bien en realidad, bastante bien)

_Thanks for asking_

(Gracias por preguntar)

Chilló, prácticamente, frente al rostro de Lucy. Acto seguido, dejó caer el micrófono contra el suelo y abandonó ese escenario de forma inmediata.

No hacía falta que nadie explicara nada. Lucy sabía perfectamente el motivo de dicha reacción.

**Flashback: jueves 14 de mayo de 2015.**

_¿Estuviste en coma?_ – Consultó Lucy completamente en shock.

Shock que se transmitió a la palidez en el rostro de Rachel. Titubeó incontables cantidad de veces mientras Troian conservaba esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Estaba disfrutándolo y la morocha lo sabía.

¿Cómo era posible que esa arpía supiese sobre su pasado? Era algo que la mantenía aún más consternada que la pregunta en sí.

No podía engañarla. A lo mejor creía saberse capaz de lograr hacerlo pero su victoria era efímera y momentánea. Su vida, después de todo, estaba conformada por elecciones y decisiones.

Elecciones mediocres, vida mediocre. Malas decisiones, malas compañías.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la verdad. Expuesta.

_Y… Yo…_ - Carraspeó para luego tragar saliva con dificultad. – _Yo…_

Como caída del cielo, esa mujer que por momentos se asemejaba a Satán, apareció repentinamente para su salvación.

_Me gustaría hacer una consulta. _– Irrumpió Santana captando la atención de todas. _- ¿Cuándo es mi turno de la entrevista?_

De todas, a excepción de Lucy.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia permanecían perplejos ante la noticia y cautivados por el rostro plasmado de incertidumbre que dejaba entrever la morocha.

_Estaba con Lucy y al parecer con Rachel… _- Explicó Troian sonriendo de mala gana. – _Ya te llegará tu hora… Ahora, te pido amablemente si podes retirarte. Gracias._

_No, no puedo retirarme._ – Fue escueta. – _No puedo, ni quiero. Tengo entendido que Rachel ya fue entrevistada… ¿Por qué una segunda ronda para ella cuando hay algunas, como yo, que aún ni siquiera contamos con una?_

Elevó el mentón a la espera de una respuesta convincente pero, claramente, ninguna se encontraba capacitada para brindársela. Por diferentes motivos, las tres mujeres frente a Santana, depositaban su atención en diversos acontecimientos.

Lucy continuaba atónita ante la noticia que por el momento nadie fue capaz de esclarecer. Rachel seguía en estado de shock sobre el conocimiento de su pasado. Y Troian, parecía ser la más beneficiada en todo este asunto. Como si estuviese disfrutando del mal que estaba sembrando.

_Estoy esperando una respuesta._ – Recriminó Santana.

_Ya te explique cuál es el motivo de no haberte entrevistado._ – Elevó una ceja. – _Estoy con Lucy ahora y Rachel… Rachel simplemente se sumó sin que nadie se lo ofreciera. _– Indicó despectivamente.

_Entonces a lo mejor, Rachel y yo estamos de más._ – Sonrió y sujetó a la morocha de la muñeca. – _Seguí con tu entrevista a Margaret, que de seguro debe ser increíblemente interesante_.

No dejó que procesara lo dicho, que automáticamente se encontraban arrastrando el diminuto cuerpo de la morocha fuera de esa cafetería. Cafetería que para los ojos de Rachel asemejaba a una hoguera.

Esa huida improvisada derivó en varios tropiezos con el personal. La morocha se mostraba cual ente impulsado por una fuerza ajena a sus posibilidades.

Santana caminó unos cuantos pasos conservando la firmeza en cada uno de ellos. Lo suficientemente lejos de esa puerta, como para conservar algo de intimidad, optó por sentar ese cuerpo maltrecho interiormente.

_¿Qué demonios pensaste cuando lo hiciste?_ – Gritó caminando de un lado a otro. - _¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre contarle a una periodista sobre tu coma?_ – Se presionó el tabique. – _No entiendo…_

_Yo no le conté nada a nadie… _- Susurró, perdiendo la vista por el suelo. – _No sé… No lo entiendo. _

_¿Cómo?_ – Se detuvo en seco y la observó. - _¿Cómo que no se lo contaste?_ – Notó la negativa con el rostro. - _¿Entonces?_

_No lo sé._ – Arqueó las cejas, plasmando pánico en cada gesto. – _No sé como lo sabe… ¿Vos? ¿Vos como lo escuchaste?_

_Estaba comiendo en una de las mesas y te vi hacer esa actuación ridícula de mimo mal pago detrás de esa bola de grasa._ - Frotó la barbilla con lentitud. - _¿Quién más además de mi lo sabe?_

Pensó un instante. – _Mis allegados… Poca gente._ – Frunció el ceño. -_ ¿En qué estás pensando?_

_Que está malparida es peor de lo que mi instinto me avisaba. _– Humedeció los labios. – _Creo que estamos lidiando con el enemigo._

_Por Dios…_ - Se tapó la boca. – _Le comenté sobre Luz… ¿Habrá averiguado algo al respecto?_

_Tal vez… _- Meció el rostro recopilando la información. – _Dudo que tu terapeuta le haya comentado algo, después de todo es secreto de sumario… Pero siendo una periodista puedo tener acceso a tus archivos… La muy hija de puta._

_No podría estar más de acuerdo. _– Inspiró profundo. - _¿Qué te hizo a vos?_

_Todavía nada… ¡Ni tampoco lo hará!_ – Observó a través del ventanal. -_ ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?_ – Susurró, recobrando ese andar acelerado.

_¿Cómo lo sabe San?_ – Elevó la vista hacia ella. – _Más allá de cualquier archivo, ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?_

_No lo sé… ¡No lo sé!_ – Se rascó la nuca con énfasis. – _Pero algo en mí me dice que esta mujer nos traerá malos momentos._ – Enfatizó con el dedo índice. -_ ¿Qué hizo Lucy?_

_Nada._ – Rió para sí misma. – _Sí, se mostró sorprendida… ¿Pero la ves acá?_

_A lo mejor consideró que no era el momento oportuno._ – Alzó los hombros. –_ Brittany tampoco está acá, preguntando cómo estás._

_Brittany no estaba cuando hizo la pregunta._

_No nos anticipemos, _e_speremos a que salga, veamos que hace y sigamos de cerca de Troian…_ - Analizó sus alrededores. - _¿Vos estás bien?_

_No lo sé._

_¡Rachel! _– Chilló sacudiéndola de los hombros. – _Te necesito despierta y atenta… Troian no es de fiar y Lucy… ¡Lucy es una estúpida!_ – Hizo una pausa, cerciorándose de tener su atención. - _¡No podemos dejar que se le acerque!_

_¿Y quién se supone que va a convencerla de que Troian es mala?_ – Elevó una ceja. - _¿No ves que está empecinada en obtenerla?_

_¿Quién a quien?_ – Presionó el entrecejo.

Pregunta que debió aguardar por una respuesta.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, rechinando con notoriedad y retirándolas de ese plan secreto que estaban gestando. El rostro de ambas se dirigió hacia las personas que salían del local. Brittany encabeza esa fila improvisada, seguida por Lucy junto a Troian a un lado.

Ninguna se percató de la presencia de Santana y Rachel, quienes sostuvieron la mirada el tiempo suficiente como para analizar que se traían entre manos más allá de las risas.

Todo parecía ser común y habitual, salvo por el rostro de la rubia. Transmitiendo un dejo de incertidumbre, observó hacia el costado y se encontró con Rachel.

Sus pupilas se buscaron sin titubear, como tantas otras veces. Esos ojos conectaron de forma preciada y la mirada de Lucy suplicaba una disculpa ante tal falta de tacto. Disculpa que Rachel estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Disculpa que debería esperar.

El brazo de Troian rodeaba los hombros de la rubia, abrazándola con total confianza. Un movimiento sutil pero certero derivó en que su atención se focalizase en ella y no en Rachel.

Si algo le faltaba para asegurar que aquello había sido apropósito fue el guiño regalado por la periodista luego del acto efectuado.

_Zorra…_ - Susurró Santana.

Rachel simplemente suspiró, entregada.

**Fin del flashback.**

Tenía en claro que perdonar nunca era fácil. Amargarse, odiar, detestar e inclusive maldecir, lo era. Pero perdonar es demasiado duro, más a alguien a quien amas.

El cuerpo se expresa sin control dejando rienda libre a que millones de sentimientos florezcan sin pudor. Emociones que te llevan a decir cosas que realmente no querés o a hacer otras que no se pueden modificar una vez llegue el arrepentimiento.

Eso padecía Rachel. Una marea de pasiones y sensaciones que no podía explicar y mucho menos canalizar.

Le había dedicado el tema menos indicado a Lucy con tal violencia que la llevaba a afirmar su molestia luego de que pasara una semana sin siquiera acercarse a preguntarle sobre su incidente. Sobre ese bendito coma.

Entendía que pudiese padecer miedo, después de todo, todos lo tienen. Rachel lo sentía y también lo sintió cuando se estaba muriendo pero, a su vez, comprendió que cada instante, momento y situación vivida, la llevaba a ser quien era ahora mismo y no quien sería dentro de cierta cantidad de años.

Asimilar que lo hecho no es lo que puede ser, la llevaba a patear esa puerta ante ella que le daba paso a los camerinos. Descargarse de esos errores del pasado le generaba esa falsa ilusión de sentir que el corazón se haría más fuerte.

Al parecer no tanto, ya que la mano de Troian era suficiente como para estrujarlo.

Rachel sabía cada error cometido pero eso no significaba que estuviesen olvidados. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y al parecer más a la vista de lo que creía.

Al alcance de cualquiera.

_¡Rachel!_ – Exclamó la latina percibiendo esa rabia desgarradora que transmitía cada extremidad en ella. –_ Rachel._

Se focalizó en el cuerpo inmóvil de la morocha, quien al parecer había sufrido un ataque de ira, descargándose con cualquier objeto delante suyo. Véase como sillas, mudas de ropa y algún que otro cosmético.

_Dejame sola Santana. _– Notó como ignorándola permanecía en su sitio. - _¡Te dije que te fueras!_

_No te voy a dejar sola Rachel… ¿Qué fue eso de recién?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Estás llorando?_

_¡ANDATE!_ – Explotó en un grito ahogado rompiendo en llanto.

La latina pudo percibir como ese diminuto cuerpo delante suyo se desvanecía lentamente a causa de la frustración que por fin daba rienda libre. Sin titubear, se acercó e intentó contenerla. Intento que derivó en sucesivos golpes contra su pecho. Golpes que lentamente comenzaron a perder potencia, dando paso a un llanto aún más descontrolado.

_¿Por qué?_ – Sollozó incomprensiblemente. -_ ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?_

_Calmate…_ - Susurró. – _Calmate porque me partís el alma._

_¿Pido demasiado?_ – Intentó observarla pero con las pupilas repletas de lágrimas se volvía en vano. – _Solo quiero que se interese por mí… Que tenga el valor de acercarse a preguntarme sobre mí pasado._

_Si algo me enseñó esta vida es que no se puede esperar nada de nadie. _– Acarició la cabeza de la morocha.

_Es Quinn… _- Humedeció los labios. - _¿Cómo no esperaría algo de su parte?_

_No._ – Negó con el rostro. – _No lo es… Ahí está tu problema. _– La acompañó hasta una silla. – _Si seguís pensando en Lucy como Quinn, no vas a hacer más que vivir desilusionándote._

_Me es inevitable._ – Suspiró.

Santana rodó los ojos. - _Sos una neurótica._

_No soy neurótica._

_¡Si lo sos!_ – Chilló, imponiéndose. - _Un neurótico es alguien que pasa la mitad de su vida poniéndose trampas y la otra mitad cayendo en ellas. ¿Te resulta familiar? _– No esperó que Rachel respondiera pero por la manera en que desvió la vista era más que suficiente. - _Deja de engañarte Rachel y entende de una vez que las mujeres que creaste se evaporaron._ – Buscó sus pupilas. - _Estas somos ahora… Las reales, las de carne y hueso._

_No sé qué hacer._ – Resopló, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Ya te lo dije incansable cantidad de veces… Enamorala._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _Enseñale que sos lo mejor para ella… Demostrale todo ese amor que te empeñas en reservar para alguien más._

Negó con el rostro. - _No puedo hacerlo._

_¿Por qué?_

_¡Porque ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarme sobre mi pasado! _– Explotó dejando rienda libre a un nuevo llanto. - _Supo que estuve en coma, ¿Y? ¿De qué le valió? ¡Una semana, Santana! Una semana tuvo para venir a hablarme, sin embargo prefirió seguir perdida en los encantos de esa trola._ – Escupió con furia. - _¿Qué le ve? ¿Tiene mejor cuerpo que yo? ¿Es más linda? ¿Más interesante? ¿Son sus malditas gafas o su cara de puta bien paga? ¿QUE MIERDA LE VE? A lo mejor le marcó mi nariz como un defecto… La odio tanto._ – Concluyó con un suspiro.

_¿A Lucy?_

_A Troian._

_Me gusta más cuando la llamas trola._ – Contuvo la risilla que amenazaba con escaparse. - _A lo mejor no encontró la manera._ – Elevó los hombros, desinteresadamente. - _Mira Rachel… No soy la más indicada para hablar porque Margaret y yo no tenemos trato, pero aún así no considero que tenga algún tipo de maldad._

_¿Entonces?_

_Simplemente dale tiempo._ – Sujetó sus manos con cariño. - _Limpiate esas lagrimas, serenate y salí sin mostrar debilidad._ – Se cercioró que sus pupilas la penetraran. - _Es lo peor que podes hacer delante de esa bruja…Voy a buscarte un vaso de agua. No te muevas de acá hasta que vuelva. ¿Entendiste? No me obligues a atarte._ – Notó la afirmación el rostro por parte de Rachel.

Algunas personas creen que saben cuál es la medida de la vida. Rachel, era una de ellas. Su mente determinaba que esa mesura podía estipularse en base a las personas que amas o por los logros que conseguís. Y ahí es donde se planteaba el interrogante. ¿Qué ocurriría si fracasara o si jamás llegase a ser amada por Lucy?

No lo sabía y temía la respuesta que podía brindarse. Le aterraba llegar a entender que su lucha la llevaba a una vida insatisfecha que solo lograba colmarla de dolor.

Y el dolor es como el océano. Profundo, oscuro y sobre todo, más grande que uno mismo. Mientras Troian era como un ladrón en la noche. Callada, perseverante e injusta. ¿Con que derecho aparecía para arrebatarle todo por lo que tanto luchó?

¿Acaso podía juzgar a Lucy por su propio pasado? Si ni siquiera ella misma conseguía calificarlo. Sentía que cada instante se diluía en el tiempo por culpa del destino.

_¡Hay un banquete enorme para cuando terminen de tocar!_ – Gritó esa mujer atravesando la puerta de los camerinos con ímpetu.

Destino que nuevamente jugaba sus cartas y situaba frente a ella a una persona que, en esa ocasión, no era la deseada.

_Perdón… _- Susurró Elena deteniéndose en seco al notar los ojos de Rachel sobre ella. – _No pensé… Creía que Lucy… -_ Titubeó. – _Pensé que Lucy estaría acá._

_No pasa nada._ – Masculló desganadamente.

_¿Estás llorando?_ – Presionó el entrecejo, acercándose con cautela. –_ No es que quiera entrome…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Gracias, pero estoy bien_. – Simuló una sonrisa.

_No me digas que alguien intentó abusar de vos._ – Ambos ojos se abrieron completamente. – _No nos conocemos, pero podes decirme lo que necesites… ¿Voy por ayuda?_

Rió efímeramente. – _Gracias, estoy bien… En serio._ – Intentó sonar segura. - _Solo… Solo problemas personales._

Se situó en cuclillas frente a ella. – _Entiendo…_ - Humedeció los labios. - _¿Con esa ricachona de anteojitos?_

Rachel presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Perdón?_

Rió para sí misma. – _Tomo tu respuesta como un "sí"… Y te digo que te entiendo, a mí casi me asesina por estar en el camerino antes de que hicieran la prueba._ – Elevó ambas cejas. -_ ¿Quién se cree que es? Tenía entendido que solo era una periodista… Porque de ser así actúa más como una manager que como tal._

_Al parecer se toma más atribuciones de las que le corresponden._

_¿Es por lo que te gritaron por el megáfono?_ – Notó la mirada de Rachel. – _Sí, estuve presenciando la prueba de sonido._

_No lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que seas la persona oportuna para hablar de mis dolencias._ – Volteó sobre la silla y comenzó a retocar sutilmente el maquillaje.

_La escuché hablar con… Sugar, ¿cierto?_ – Notó la afirmación. – _Al parecer está interesada en Lu._

_No me sorprende en lo absoluto._ – Situó el lápiz labial sobre sus labios.

_¿El tema era para ella? _– Arrojó sin más.

La observó a través del espejo. – _Es algo privado._

_Soy su amiga hace años… ¿Sabías esto?_ – Recorrió el camerino con lentitud y observando cada recoveco. – _Conozco a Lucy como nadie más puede conocerla, inclusive aún más que su familia… Viví con ella los peores momentos que una persona puede padecer_. – Percibió la atención de Rachel. – _Sí, así como la ves, su vida no fue nada fácil… _- Encontró el objeto que estaba buscando. – _Por lo que con la autoridad que tantos años me conceden, me veo en la obligación de informarte que sí querés decirle algo, lo hagas del modo correcto._

_¿Y ese cual sería? _

_¿Sabías que Lu sufrió un accidente que casi le quita la vida? _– Rachel negó con el rostro. – _Así es… Eso la llevó a interesarse por la fotografía, a cambiar su estilo de vida y empezar a valorar cada momento. _- Se acercó y entregó la cámara de la rubia. – _De seguro está fotografiando cada instante de la gira..._ – Se aseguró de que Rachel la sostuviese. – _Interesate por sus pasiones y podrás llegar a ella._ – Sonrió y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_ – Consultó luego de unos segundos, deteniendo su andar. –_ Vos misma lo dijiste… No nos conocemos._

_Porque hace mucho tiempo que no veo que nadie la mire con la devoción que vos lo haces._ – Se encogió de hombros. – _No sé nada de vos y de seguro me mate por contarte estas cosas pero solo quiero que Lucy sea feliz… ¿Te crees capaz de dársela?_

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, optó por continuar con la búsqueda de su amiga. Rachel confirmó que a veces recibís ayuda de las personas que menos esperas y si algo le faltaba para comprender que esa vida no se asemejaba en absolutamente nada con su pasado, era eso que acababa de presenciar. Elena estaba lejos de ser Alison y Alison se acercaba más a un fantasma que a una amenaza.

_¡Elena!_ – Espetó, deteniéndola nuevamente. - _¿No te gustaría unirte a esta gira?_

* * *

(Un Pronto + Una sonrisa + Perfección + Cientos "Te amo" + Belleza + Amarillo)* Los 1° de cada mes.**5**_._

_This, is for you._


	33. Apenas nos entendemos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**33. **Apenas nos entendemos.

Viernes 29 de Mayo de 2015.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

* * *

_I am strong, but love is evil_

(Soy fuerte, pero el amor es malvado)

_It's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people_

(Es una versión de la perversión que es solo para los afortunados)

_Take your time and do with me what you will _

(Tomate tu tiempo y hace conmigo lo que quieras)

_I won't mind _

(No me importa)

_You know I'm ill_

(Sabes que estoy enferma)

_You know I'm ill _

(Sabes que estoy enferma)

Viajar por la carretera era su mejor aliado a la hora de componer. Rachel se encontraba en esa mesa que ya era parte de ella misma, con bolígrafo en mano y un block de papel.

Se dirigían hacia la nueva parada de la gira.

Troian había alterado algunos esquemas, provocando que esa grilla que sabían a la perfección se volviese confusa para todas. Tenía en claro que se trataba de la séptima ciudad. ¿Su nombre? Un misterio.

_So hit me like a man and love me like a woman _

(Así que golpeame como un hombre y amame como una mujer)

_Bury the side, look me in the eyes, I want it _

(Enterra ese lado, mirame a los ojos, es lo que quiero)

_One will give you hell, one will give you heaven _

(Alguien te ofrecerá el inferno, alguien te ofrecerá el cielo)

_Hit me like a man and love me like a woman _

(Golpeame como un hombre y amame como una mujer)

_Love me like a woman _

(Amame como una mujer)

Componía para ella. Al igual que cada estrofa de cualquier tema que se analizara.

Habían pasado cinco años pero sus suspiros seguían siendo para esa mujer. Suspiros, latidos y cada momento en su vida. Cinco largos años desde lo acontecido se cumpliría en solo unos días. Rachel estaba comenzando a ser consciente de ello.

Miraba hacia atrás, a todos esos sueños y esperanzas que alguna vez logró tener y llegaba a la conclusión de que las cosas jamás ocurrieron del modo que esperó.

_Love is strong, but I am evil _

(El amor es fuerte, pero yo soy mala)

_You are wrong about me _

(Estás equivocada sobre mí)

_Take your time _

(Tomate tu tiempo)

_I'll play with me until…_

(Voy a jugar conmigo hasta que…)

_You can hear the children scream like they're stuck inside a dream like you_

(Puedas escuchar a los niños gritar como si estuviera atrapados en un sueño igual que vos)

Suspiró al analizar la nueva estrofa escrita. Odiaba lamentarse y amargarse ante las decepciones de su vida. Debía aprender a dejar ir el pasado y reconocer que no todos los días podían ser soleados.

Solo debía encontrar la fortaleza suficiente para recordar que cuando la oscuridad y la desesperación gobernaran su mundo, las estrellas la guiarían de nuevo a casa. No temía por los errores que podía llegar a cometer. Temía tambalearse y caer. Después de tanta lucha, de tanto sacrificio, no se permitía fracasar.

Luz le había enseñado que las mejores recompensas llegan de realizar las acciones que más se temen.

_So hit me like a man and love me like a woman _

(Así que golpeame como un hombre y amame como una mujer)

_Bury me alive, I can see it in your eyes, you want it _

(Enterrame viva, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, es lo que querés)

_Some will give you pain, some will give you pleasure _

(Algunos te ofrecerán dolor, algunos te ofrecerán placer)

_Hit me like a man and love me like a woman _

(Golpeame como un hombre y amame como una mujer)

_Love me like a woman _

(Amame como una mujer)

Troian tomaba cierto protagonismo en su nueva letra. Podía ser que no consiguiera todo lo que deseaba, ya que esa mujer no entraba dentro de sus expectativas, pero ahí estaba. Entremedio, estorbando y asechando. Debía luchar o darse por vencida.

A lo mejor, lograría conseguir más de lo que nunca imagino.

Si algo le había enseñado esta vida era que tiene el mando de llevarte donde considera más acertado. El camino era largo, tanto o más que esa gira, que esa carretera, y al final solo el destino concluirá el viaje.

Inspiró profundo y nuevamente le regaló una mirada al cristal. Era de noche, de esas noches negras y cerradas, por lo que el paisaje se volvía indescifrable. Aún así, observar por ese vidrio la relajaba.

_Rachel… _- Susurró Lucy intentando no sobresaltarla. - _Qué bueno que te encuentro._

La observó de reojo, notando como la rubia se encontraba parada a un lado de la mesa. La cámara que Elena le había enseñado se encontraba entre sus manos. Las cejas de Lucy se mostraban arqueadas como transmitiendo algo de pena y suplicando una disculpa.

_Trabajamos juntas, no es difícil encontrarme. _– Volvió a dirigir su mirada en sentido contrario a ella. - _Además, sabes donde duermo… Es la litera debajo de la tuya._

Rió repleta de nervios y rascó torpemente la nuca. - _¿No es un tanto absurda esta pelea?_

_¿Pelea de quien?_ – Inquirió sin más, conservando la postura.

_¡Nuestra!_ – Elevó sutilmente el tono. - _¿Me estás tomando por idiota?_

_Para nada… _- La observó y sonrió hipócritamente. - _¿Por qué habríamos de estar peleadas?_

Abrió los ojos por completo. - _Me tiraste el micrófono en la cara._

_No fue en tu cara, fue en el piso._ – Se justificó, acomodando los papeles ante ella. - _Y no te lo tire, se me cayó._

_¿Importa eso?_ – Tomó asiento frente a Rachel. - _Creo que deberíamos hablar como dos personas adultas y solucionar cualquier diferencia entre nosotras._

_¿Diferencia?_ – Elevó una ceja. - _¿Diferencia de qué? ¿De edad? ¿De aspecto físico? ¿Qué diferencia ves entre nosotras? Además, ni que fuésemos tan allegadas._

_Creía que éramos... No sé... –_ Tragó saliva, jugando con sus dedos. - _Amigas, ¿No?_

_Para ser amiga de alguien, primero la tenés que conocer… Saber sus secretos, sentir confianza con su persona. _– Evitó mirarla.

_Sabes más de mí que muchas personas._

_¿Sí? _– Sintió como todo su interior se conmovía ante esos ojos. - _No lo parece… Es bueno que al menos una de nosotras sepa mucho de la otra, o al menos muestre algo de interés. ¿No crees?_ – Volvió a atacar, exigiéndose ser dura.

_No entiendo a donde querés llegar con todo esto Rach…_

_¿No entendés o no querés hacerlo?_ – La fulminó con la mirada. -_ Capaz si volvés a dos semanas atrás podés llegar a entenderlo._

_Es por… ¿Es por lo que dijo Troian sobre tu pasado en la entrevista?_ – Acercó sutilmente su rostro en busca de esas pupilas marrones.

_¡Premio para la señorita! _– Rió irónicamente. - _¿Qué desea? Puede elegir entre dos bellas neuronas o un poco de consideración para con tus 'Amigas'. _– Mordió el labio inferior y meció el rostro. - _El punto favorable es que al parecer no sos tan tonta como aparentas._

_Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Santana… Estás siendo algo injusta y desconsiderada como ella, también creo que no me mer… -_ Fue interrumpida.

_Y yo creo que antes de hablar de ella deberías conocerla. _– Tensionó cada músculo de forma repentina. - _Es mucho mejor persona de lo que crees y de lo que vos misma podes llegar a mostrar._

El rostro de Lucy se mostraba ofendido en cada poro de su piel. Estaba siendo atacada por Rachel sin una razón valedera. Si, era verdad que se había comportado incorrectamente al no preocuparse por ella, pero tampoco merecía tal desprecio por parte de la morocha.

_¡Bien! _– Chocó las palmas contra la mesa. - _Al parecer intentar hablar con vos es un tanto inútil._

_Y al parecer vos seguirás demostrándome que la importancia qué le das a tus amigas es nula._ – Volvió su vista, nuevamente, hacia el cristal. - _Que descanses Lucy._

Comenzó a alejarse, pero rápidamente entendió dicho pedido como una súplica encubierta para que se quedase junto a ella.

_¿Querés que me quede acá?_

_Hace lo que quieras…_

_Rach… _- Se sentó a su lado. - _Siento no haberte preguntado por lo del coma… Realmente lo siento, solo considere que si era algo lo suficientemente valioso para vos como para no habérmelo contado en una de nuestras tantas charlas, no debía entrometerme._ – Notó el mutismo por parte de la morocha. - _Quizás tocar el tema es algo delicado para vos y no considerabas que fuese oportuno._ – Buscó su mirada. -_ Soy respetuosa._

_A veces se necesita perder el respeto… ¿No pensaste que yo podía necesitar algo de vos?_ – Giró hacia ella, mascullando su dolor.

_Creí que necesitabas tiempo… Solo eso. _– Suspiró. - _ De todas formas, acá estoy para lo que necesites._

Sus pupilas se buscaban con total complicidad, moviéndose de forma frenética de un lado a otro, intentaban determinar lo que con palabras no podían.

Lucy abría su alma, disculpándose ante su actitud errónea mientras Rachel conservaba la dureza que estaba caracterizándola.

_Si, dos semanas más tarde…_

_Pero estoy, al fin y al cabo… Y me quedare acá, a tu lado y en silencio, hasta que quieras hablar sobre esto_. – Se dejó reposar contra el respaldo.

La morocha la observó por un instante, para luego volver la vista hacia el costado. Lucy, por su parte, entrecruzó los brazos a la espera de que Rachel se dignara a hablar.

Los minutos corrían y el silencio, lejos de ser cómplice, se volvía aún más pesado. La mente de la morocha procesaba la información a mil revoluciones por minuto y autoevaluaba la posibilidad de alternar su actitud y abrirse por completo. La rubia comenzó un tarareo sorpresivo retirándola de sí misma.

Rachel desvió su vista hacia ella y notó como Lucy se encontraba ensimismada. - _En silencio incluye no tararear._

_Estoy matando el tiempo hasta llegar a Rosewood. _– Explicó al pasar. - _¡Oh! Es tu ciudad, ¿Cierto? _– Abrió la boca y los ojos por completo.

La morocha inspiró profundo. Rosewood, su ciudad. Al parecer, la próxima parada.

_No te hagas la sorprendida… Sabes que lo es._ – Tragó saliva con dificultad.

_¿No te emociona?_

Negó con el rostro. -_ No… Para nada _

Humedeció los labios, intentando localizar algún tema de conversación por las cercanías.

¡Eureka!

_¿Componías en tu libreta?_ – La señaló con la mirada.

_¿Importa? _– Contuvo la risa.

Esa pelea ya dejaba de ser real para tornarse algo cómica. El torpe intento por acercarse, de parte de ambas, daba lugar a que la complicidad incrementara.

_Si, sino no te preguntaría._ – Sonrió engreídamente.

_Hago algo decente por esta banda, porque si seguimos esperando que las hermanas mononeuronales de Sugar y Troian se encargen, terminaremos mal… _- Resopló. - _Muy mal._

_Me gustaría leer que compusiste._ – Entrecruzó los dedos. – _Y creo que Troian puede ser buena para la banda... Trabaja para una revista importante y es una chica bastante inteligente._

La mirada de Rachel no se demoró en fusilarla y hacerle entender que ella no compartía dicha apreciación.

_Si la trola esa… _- Susurró, mordiendo el labio y meciendo el rostro. - _¡Sos tan ingenua!_

_Bien, nada de Troian por acá… _- Generó un aspavientos con las manos, cual mago y logró robarle una sonrisa -_ No te cae bien, ¿No?_

_¿A mí? _– Se autoseñaló el pecho. - _Me cae de maravilla… Somos intimas, ¿No se nota?_

_Puff… Si, se ve a kilómetros. _– Ironizó rodando los ojos.

Un efímero silencio repercutió en una carcajada sonora y repleta de sinceridad. Rachel miraba a Lucy de reojo y entendía que era su única razón de ser. A decir verdad, era todas sus razones. Se sabía capaz de escucharla con todo el silencio del planeta y mirar a esos ojos como si fuesen los últimos del país. Después de todo, hacía cinco años que los buscaba junto a esa sonrisa.

_¿Me querés contar?_ – Masculló por lo bajo.

La morocha simplemente suspiró. – _Estuve en coma… _- Hizo una pausa tragando saliva. – _Durante cinco meses._

El rostro de Lucy se paralizó. - _¿Cinco meses?_ – Rachel afirmó con la cabeza. – _Rach… Perdoname, fui tan… Tuve tan poco tacto. _– Presionó los parpados y detuvo su relato de inmediato.

Un dedo ajeno a ella se situó sobre sus labios impidiéndole la posibilidad de continuar disculpándose. Abrió los ojos cargados de pesadez y se encontró con Rachel, observándola fijamente y el dedo índice sobre su boca, silenciándola.

_Sh… _- Susurró. – _No sigas._

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué era el ser más maravilloso que podía conocer? ¿Qué no pretendía que cambie? ¿Qué lentamente estaba desplazando al amor de su vida para dominarlo todo con su sonrisa? No hacía falta que Lucy cambiara para ella, como tampoco había motivos por los cuales disculparse. Tenía en claro que en caso de ser necesario era capaz hasta de regalarle su vida.

Después de todo, también le pertenecía.

_Nada está mal en vos… _- Finalmente agregó.

_¿Cómo… _- Detuvo el interrogante, repleta de inseguridades.

_¿Cómo fue?_ – Notó la afirmación con el rostro de Lucy. – _Mi hermano se acababa de graduar y le regalé unas entradas para ir a ver Coldplay._ - Suspiró, recordando. – _Después de una absurda pelea familiar, terminó castigado y decidimos escaparnos para poder asistir._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Una travesura que jamás esperamos terminase de ese modo._

_¿Qué pasó?_ – Irrumpió con un hilo de voz, regalándole toda su atención.

_Asistimos a ese recital, todo salió de maravillas y pasamos el mejor momento de nuestras vidas._ – Dejó escapar un soplido cargado de fantasmas. – _A la vuelta, un conductor borracho nos embistió… No tuvimos elección._

_¿Él… _- Se llamó a silencio, incapacitada como para continuar.

Negó con el rostro. – _Está vivo, paralitico, pero vivo._ – Trozó un extremo de los papeles dentro de la libreta, canalizando la ansiedad. – _A mi me hospitalizaron y estuve en coma por cinco meses…_ - Contuvo el llanto. – _Al también__ menos estoy viva._

_Que hijo de puta… _- Musitó. -_ ¿Lo atraparon?_

_No._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Se dio a la fuga._

_¿Cómo te repusiste?_

_No lo hice…_ - Rió para sí misma a causa de los nervios. – _Años de terapia… _- Pensó por un instante. - _Vos también debes sentirte privilegiada porque esto no es algo que se lo cuente a todo el mundo._

_Ya me sentía de ese modo._ – Efectuó una media sonrisa. – _Yo pasé por algo similar._

Los ojos de la morocha se clavaron en ella repentinamente. – _Eso oí…_

_¿Qué? _– Frunció el ceño e inmediatamente dejó escapar una carcajada. – _Ele… Ella te lo contó, ¿Cierto?_

Ambas manos de Rachel se situaron sobre sus labios. – _¡Perdón! Por favor, no le digas que te conté…_

_Quedate tranquila… Esta confesión queda entre vos y yo._ – Meció la cabeza de un lado a otro. – _Aunque ahora entiendo mejor porque está viajando con nosotras… ¿Por eso la invitaste?_

Elevó los hombros. – _No lo sé… Simplemente la vi tan ilusionada con la actuación que nos fue a ver que creí que era una buena oportunidad para ella._ – Rodó los ojos. – _Si puede venir Troian con nosotras… No pensé que fuese a molestarte._

_No me molesta en lo absoluto, solo me sorprendió._ – Exclamó llamándose a silencio.

La morocha se encontraba obnubilada por tanta belleza junta. Solo podía mirar y entender que por fin la tenía. Era como si lentamente y de a poco, se abriese el pecho al medio y dejase entrar a Lucy hasta lo más profundo de su ser para que pudiese escuchar lo fuerte y, a su vez, despacio que late su corazón por ella.

Cada día, cada segundo, infinitamente. Esa alegría de compartir el sentido que toma la vida al tenerla. En su pasado, en su presente, en cada una de sus cosas.

_¿Qué te tocó vivir?_ – Consultó algo avergonzada.

Las pupilas de Lucy se focalizaron en las de Rachel. – _En la secundaria practicaba natación… Prácticamente lo hice durante todo mi periodo en el colegio._ – Reflexionó. – _A los diecisiete estaba algo descarrillada, sin eje, ni futuro por lo que nadar era mi único sostén… Una tarde, en la que peor me encontraba, fui a hacerlo y sufrí un accidente._

_¿Te acalambraste?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Peor… Al girar para volver sobre mis brazadas, un error de cálculo derivó en que mi cabeza se estrellara contra uno de los lados de esa piscina._ – Rachel abrió la boca al oírlo. – _Perdí el conocimiento de inmediato… Lo próximo que recuerdo, fue a Elena haciéndome respiración boca a boca y salvándome la vida._

_¡Fue un milagro!_ – Expresó tomándose el pecho. -_ ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?_

_Antes de empezar a nadar la había llamado diciéndole que estaba destrozada, que la necesitaba. El contestador había atendido mi llamada y al parecer hice bien en dejar el mensaje. _– Sonrió tímidamente. – _Creo que me morí por unos minutos… O al menos eso me cuenta Ele._ – Generó una mueca con los labios. – _La verdad, no lo sé, pero desde ese día mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados._

_¿Qué te pasó?_

_Es como si hubiese muerto y vuelto a nacer… Dudo que me entiendas pero desde ese entonces no soy la misma._ – Se refugió en sus pupilas. – _A veces escucho voces._

_¿Voces?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Voces de que tipo? ¿Del más allá?_

_¡Espero que no!_ – Rió. – _No sé qué tipo de voces Rach… Tampoco sé que quieren decirme, ni porque… Solo sé que ahí están y temo que sea algo malo._

_¿Algo malo como qué? _ - Mordió una de sus uñas.

Exhaló la totalidad del aire. - _Como mi pasado._

_¿Tan oscuro es?_ – Tragó saliva pausadamente.

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Prefiero no recordarlo… Temo que sí lo hago, los fantasmas vuelvan y realmente no estoy preparada para ello._

_¿Por eso la fotografía? _– Indagó sabiendo la respuesta.

Sonrió, observando la cámara. –_ Te sorprenderías si te contara los milagros que esta máquina puede hacer._

_Nos queda bastante viaje… Digo, tenemos tiempo. _– Contorneó el labio superior con la lengua.

Lucy giró hacia ella sobre el asiento e hizo entrega del artefacto. Rachel, por su parte, presionó el display y comenzó a observar las fotografías tomadas en los pocos días que llevaban de gira. Pudo sentir como la rubia dejó posar la cabeza sobre su hombro y miles de mariposas aletearon en su estomago. Más allá de la controversia que esa metáfora le creaba.

Infinitas fotos pasaban delante de la vista de ambas. Miles de momentos y recuerdos que Lucy se había encargado de captar a la perfección. Inclusive podía asegurar que la esencia del instante, estaba plasmado en cada fotografía.

Era buena, excelente.

Una foto suya se hizo presente frente en sus ojos. Rachel se encontraba delante de un micrófono en una de las tantas pruebas de sonido que efectuaron o algún ensayo. Sonreía como nunca, o mejor dicho, como hacía tiempo desconocía.

_Me gusta notar pequeños detalles que nadie ve nunca. _– Acotó ante su parálisis al ver la fotografía.

La morocha desvió la mirada hacia ella y entendió que cerca suyo el mundo tenía un sentido diferente.

_¿Por eso la foto en primer plano a mi cara cuando canto? _– Contuvo la risa. -_ ¡Es horrenda! Eso fue totalmente medido y con maldad._

_A lo mejor… Yo creo que te ves adorable. _– Recobró la postura y acercó la vista al display. - _Solo quiero mostrar lo que nadie es capaz de ver en las personas._

_¿Y que ves en mí? _

Nuevamente sus miradas conectaron.

_Simplemente veo… Veo fuerza._ – Volvió su mirar hacia la cámara por un instante. – _Veo a alguien que lleva años luchando por lo que quiere… Alguien que se considera débil pero que es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotras._ – Se focalizó completamente en Rachel, dejando de lado la fotografía. – _Veo… Veo perfección. _

El deseo irrefrenable por besarla se hizo presente por lo que, una vez más, opto por contemplar las estrellas. Recordó de inmediato la infinidad de noches solitarias que había soportado desde la última vez que había soñado con ella. El hecho de haberla encontrado logró avivar todos aquellos sentimientos que una vez reprimió en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Y en ese momento supo que le pertenecía. Como en algún momento lo sintió por Quinn.

Lucy, adivinó que Rachel se encontraba pensando en ella. Ese silencio era delatador. No podía determinar cuáles eran esos pensamientos pero el mero hecho de saberse protagonista de ellos le bastaba.

_Rach… _- Susurró ante el mutismo.

_¿Sí?_

Las pupilas de la morocha se alternaban entre la boca de Lucy y ese color verdoso. Cada palabra emitida por sus cuerdas vocales era un regalo divino.

_¿Cuántas personas pueden hacerte sentir extraordinario?_

Sonrió de medio lado. - _¿Eso también lo ves en la foto?_

_Tal vez… Además te lo estoy preguntando._ – Tragó saliva y se percató de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

Rachel humedeció los labios y percibió como un leve trecho separaba sus bocas. - _¿Me creerías si te digo que vos me haces sentir eso?_

_¿Me mentirías?_ – Indagó Lucy con un hilo de voz.

_No._

_Entonces no veo por qué no habría de creerte… -_ Suspiró, distendiéndose. -_ Y lo comparto también._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque generas la misma sensación en mí._

Una pausa precisa dio paso a que solo sus pupilas se encargasen de consumar el dialogo. La mano de Rachel acarició sutilmente la mejilla de Lucy, quien pestañó lentamente en reiteradas ocasiones. Todo se ralentizaba y el tiempo entre ellas se volvía eterno y preciado.

_Sos tan perfecta…_ - Masculló prácticamente sobre los labios de la rubia a punto de romper la efímera distancia.

Distancia que se amplió al ver como Lucy volteó el rostro hacia la dirección contraria.

Un ruido había captado su atención y la de Rachel. La persona que menos esperaban se hacía presente en ese diminuto ambiente.

_¡Troian!_- Carraspeó la rubia. - _¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya llegamos?_

Que menos esperaba Lucy, porque para Rachel tenía demasiada lógica.

Negó con el rostro. – _Me levanté para ver por dónde íbamos… No sabía que estuviesen despiertas pero es bueno encontrarlas._ – Sonrió falsamente, tomando asiento frente a ellas. – _De paso aprovecho para decirte que estuve notando que fotografías varios momentos de la gira… Quería pedirte si podría hacer uso de ellas para mi artículo_. – Observó el rostro asesino de Rachel. – _No interrumpí nada, ¿Cierto?_

Lo único que deseaba era gritarle en la cara que su artículo era una mierda y que su presencia interrumpía cada instante de su vida. Que la odiaba y detestaba de igual modo.

Deseaba que tuviesen un accidente donde todas saliesen ilesas, inclusive Perez, y ella padeciese una muerte dolorosa y sin oportunidad de salvarse. Sí, eso deseaba, aunque sonase demasiado cruel.

Era consciente que esa interrupción había sido totalmente adrede. Lo veía en sus pupilas y no hacía falta conocerla en demasía para afirmarlo.

¿Alguien más quería emperrarse en arruinarle la vida?

_¿A dónde se supone que vas?_ – Cuestionó Santana hacia Brittany.

_A comer algo._ – Refunfuñó. – _Estoy algo harta de tus patadas, sista._

La presencia de Elena en la furgoneta había generado que al menos dos de ellas tuviesen que compartir cama. Todas habían concordado en que el azar fuese el que seleccione quien debía hacerlo. Al parecer, Santana y Brittany no eran especialistas en el "Piedra, papel o tijera".

En el sector de la furgoneta, donde la soledad abundaba, un nuevo huracán se desataba.

_¿Mis patadas? _– Elevó el tono autoseñalándose. - _¡Esto es increíble! No paraste de moverte en toda la noche._

_Tuve pesadillas… ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?_ – Rodó los ojos intentando levantarse pero la mano de la latina la detuvo. - _¿Podes soltarme?_

_No vayas a la cocina._

_¿Por qué? _– Elevó una ceja.

_Porque no._

_Mira Santana, si tenés pensado retenerme para aprovecharte de mi te ahorro el trámite. _– Suspiró. – _Es inútil, no tenés ninguna chance conmigo… -_ Fue interrumpida.

_No es por eso._ – Resopló, contorneando los labios con la lengua. –_ Solo vi que Rachel no estaba en su cama y después Lucy se despertó… Nada, supongo que estarán hablando, a solas._

_¿Y eso a mí qué?_ – Esperó una respuesta convincente. – _No es una enorme pata de cerdo que sacie mi apetito._

_¿Solo podrías esperar unos minutos más? _– Suspiró, exhalando todo el aire. – _No quiero que esta banda se disuelva, aunque a lo mejor mi actitud no lo afirme, pero para que eso no ocurra debemos lograr que estás dos vuelvan a llevarse bien._

Brittany elevó una ceja. - _¿Y cuando se pelearon?_

_¿No lo viste acaso?_ – No esperó respuesta por parte de la skater. – _Casi le parte un micrófono en la cabeza._

_Yo tengo ganas de partirte las baquetas todo el tiempo por la cabeza y eso no estipula que tengamos una pelea cada segundo._ – Sonrió irónicamente. - _¿O sí?_

_Anda donde quieras Taylor._ – Volteó su cuerpo boca arriba.

La skater pensó por un instante y entendió que por primera vez, al parecer, Santana quería hacer las cosas bien.

_Me voy a quedar media hora más, mirando el techo de esta furgoneta pero no porque vos me lo hayas pedido._ – Volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón. – _Sino porque es lo mejor para todas._

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en el rostro de la latina, quien sintió un golpe por parte del hombro de Brittany al intentar acomodarse correctamente en ese diminuto espacio donde, claramente, dos cuerpos boca arriba no cabían.

_Me estás lastimando… -_ Se quejó.

_Estoy intentando estar cómoda._ – Generó un nuevo movimiento que de poco sirvió.

Santana, desconociéndose a ella misma por tanta bondad, giró su cuerpo hacia Brittany quedando de costado. Sus ojos se focalizaban en el perfil de la skater, teniendo una visual privilegiada a rasgos que con anterioridad había pasado por alto.

_¿Estás más cómoda ahora? _– Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Brittany desvió su rostro hacia ella y sin premeditarlo se perdió en los labios rozagantes de la latina. Era linda cuando no peleaba. Su ceño dejaba de tener una presión constante y sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente.

Carraspeó sorpresivamente y giró sobre su eje, situándose de costado y dándole la espalda. – _Gracias pero así estoy mejor._

Los parpados de Santana se cerraron pesadamente y su cuerpo se infundió del aroma que caracterizaba a Brittany. Sentía deseos de abrazarla por la espalda, de recorrerla con sus manos, de mimarla y no entendía por qué.

Rápidamente meció el rostro saliendo de ese ensimismamiento. – _Podrías pasarte a la cama de alguna de las chicas… Digo, si no te encontrás cómoda._

_Ahora ya está._ – Sentenció con seguridad. – _Ya me acomodé._

Y nuevamente el silencio unía a dos almas torpes, incapaces de transmitir el deseo irrefrenable por sentir a su media mitad. Más allá de que lucharan contra ello, estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Silencio que era protagonista en el otro sector de la furgoneta.

Troian se había instalado en el asiento frente a ellas y alternaba su visual entre la carretera, la libreta, Lucy y Rachel. La rubia, torpemente, jugaba con el cordón de la cámara. Estaba nerviosa e incómoda y se palpaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Rachel no podía retirar su mirada de Troian. La odiaba. Si ya había activado su arma secreta con esa pregunta que arrojó y encima conseguido lo que deseaba, ¿Por qué demonios se había instalado frente a ellas? Sabía la respuesta, pero prefería evitarla para no cometer un homicidio.

_¡Oh por Dios!_ – Gritó una voz exaltada, captando la mirada de las tres. - _¡Tenemos un minibar! _– Ambas manos taparon sus labios.

La luz de la cocina alumbró a Elena en un ataque de felicidad frente a algo que desconocía. Jamás había estado en una furgoneta que recorriera varios puntos del país, representando a una banda. Si, no eran los "Rolling Stones" pero tenían detalles de un grupo con todas las letras.

Rápidamente volteó hacia los tres cadáveres sin habla que se encontraban en la mesa aledaña.

_¿Ustedes sabían esto? _– Lucy afirmó con el rostro. -_ ¡Este viaje será increíble! Es como vivir desde adentro lo que las bandas importantes hacen… Es como… ¡Guau! _– Gritó, sobresaltándolas. – _Perdonen mi emoción pero es que esto siempre fue mi sueño. _– Se presionó el pecho. – _Deberían sentir como me late el corazón ¡Estoy tan excitada por este viaje! ¿La gente me pedirá autógrafos a mí también? _– Tomó aire para continuar con su monologo. - _¿En qué rol entraría yo? Podría ser la aguatera de la banda… _- Se llamó a silencio frotando la barbilla. -_ ¡No! Aún mejor… ¡La que prueba los micrófonos! _– Sonrió ampliamente. – _Un, dos, un dos… Probando. _- Gesticuló a modo de práctica. – _Creo que me sale perfectamente… _- Notó el rostro inerte de las tres presentes. - _¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora?_

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente hasta que Troian decidió irrumpirlo con un carraspeo.

_A Rosewood._ – Espetó sin demasiada gracia.

_¡Rosewood, allá voy!_ – Gritó con demasiada energía. - _¿Es grande el sitio donde nos presentaremos?_

_Mas o menos… Pero tocaron varias bandas famosas, por lo que tiene renombre._ - Gesticuló con los labios. – _Se llama "Rosewood bar". Tiene nombre de bar pero capacidad de un estadio._ – Volteó hacia Rachel de inmediato. - _¿Les suena familiar?_

La última pregunta había sido efectuada en plural pero si de algo estaba segura Rachel en toda su vida era que iba directamente hacia ella. Sabia el motivo, percibía sus intenciones e ignoraba el conocimiento de Troian sobre su pasado.

Claro que le sonaba ese nombre y se veía plasmado en el rostro atónito que misteriosamente adquirió al oírlo.

* * *

**Welcome Rosewood. **¿Nos traerás algun misterio bajo la manga?

El capitulo que viene, digamos que... Será algo diferente.

En el tumblr de Alza tu voz podrán ver la fotografía a la que hace mención Rachel.


	34. Un destello del ayer

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**34. **Un destello del ayer.

Lunes 31 de Mayo de 2010.

Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

* * *

_¡Theo! ¡Te dije que tendríamos que haber venido más temprano!_ – Bufo, golpeando el piso con uno de mis pies. - _¿Sos consciente de la fila extensa que hay? ¡Es Coldplay!_

_¿Qué apuro tenés?_ – Suspira, sabiendo que es la décima novena queja que escucha de mi parte. - _Tenemos entradas y el concierto no va a empezar hasta que todos estemos dentro… Relajate hermanita y disfruta de esta fiesta._

Desciendo mi rostro, algo acongojada. - _Quería llegar hasta el escenario… Sabes que con mi altura se me dificulta la visión._

_Te subiré sobre mis hombros, si eso te deja más tranquila._ – Acaricia mi mejilla con sutileza.

¿A hombros? Si realmente quiere que pueda ver algo, mínimo tendrá que buscarme una escalera.

Hay decenas, cientos, quizás miles de personas en esta cola. Cabezas y cabezas es lo único que puedo divisar desde acá y eso que mi posición no es la aconsejable. Todas ellas de colores distintos, y cuando digo colores quiero decir eso, colores, porque no solo son cabezas morenas, rubias o quizás pelirrojas, también las hay verdes, azules, moradas, e incluso puedo ver una rosa no muy lejos mío.

_Crees…_ - Carraspeo, temiendo sobre mi futuro. - _¿Crees que notarán que nos fugamos?_

_Seguramente…_ - Eleva el mentón, observando hacia el frente y a la multitud. - _Como también notaran que nos fuimos con su auto._

Pienso por un momento, guardando silencio. A lo mejor venir no fue la idea más brillante que tuve en años, capaz desobedecerlos nos traerá más problemas de los que se ven a simple vista. Este debate conmigo misma no está ayudándome a superar la ansiedad de esta maldita espera pero mirar al frente tampoco lo hace.

Nadie se mueve, incluso empiezo a creer que todas estas personas son maniquíes amurados al piso.

Ah no… ¡Ahí uno movió un brazo! Aunque haya sido para rascarse el trasero. En otras ocasiones me daría algo de asco, pero en esta, me serena un poco.

_Valdrá la pena._

_¿Qué? –_ Arroja, mirándome sorprendido.

_Que valdrá la pena cualquier castigo. -_ Le digo poniéndome en cuclillas para descansar las piernas.

Ya no sé qué postura adoptar. Quizás esta no sea la aconsejable, pero es la más oportuna.

Podrían abrir las puertas y dejar que una horda de salvajes entren sin control y morir aplastada en el intento. Es un riesgo. Uno que estoy dispuesta a afrontar.

Creo que Theo no dejaría que algo malo me ocurra. Aunque… Podrían arrastrarlo a él también, matándonos en el acto.

Sacudo el rostro, vuelvo a la realidad donde todo se conserva tranquilo y alzo la vista — _¿Avanza?_

Frunce el ceño —_Lento… _

Suspiro, no sabía que las colas de los conciertos fuesen tan sumamente agotadoras.

Deberían tener una pequeña sala de espera, como en el dentista, con revistas y caramelos de limón para así poder hacer todo un poco más ameno. A su vez, podría ser más organizado y no tratarnos como vacas amontonadas.

Me pongo de pie para comprobar si 'Lento' se ha transformado ya en 'Un poco menos lento' cuando veo un cartel con un nombre más que familiar.

"**¡Los profesores de música no son músicos frustrados!"**

"**Escuela de verano Bristol Hillman, donde tus limites serán puestos a prueba, miles de nuevas experiencias sacudirán los cimientos de tus conocimientos y cada uno podrá encontrar su propia voz individual."**

"**(Jugosa beca por 10.000 dólares en juego)"**

Y Bristol Hillman está ahí, el doble de grande y en negrita, para recordarme que gracias a mi queridísimo papá este verano no podré asistir como llevo soñando durante todo el año.

Ni un mísero video me dejó mandar, nada.

Estoy segura de que de haber llenado ese maldito formulario de admisión habría tenido mi plaza en la escuela, por algo soy la niña de dieciséis años más talentosa de todo Rosewood.

No es que sea egocéntrica. Estoy siendo realista.

Estúpida familia…

_Porque lo mires con esa cara de deseo, no vas a conseguir que ocurra._ – Susurra sobre mi oído, retirándome de mis pensamientos.

Volteo hacia Theo, algo consternada. _- ¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?_

_Revelarte._

Como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo. ¡Con este físico diminuto! Sí, revelarme.

_Nunca ocurrirá... Por lo que soñar no cuesta nada. ¿No?_ — Elevo los hombros con resignación.

Antes de que Theo pueda hacer su réplica la fila, finalmente, comienza avanzar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos tardamos en llegar a diez personas de la entrada, y cada segundo que pasa estoy más y más ansiosa porque llegue el momento.

Es mi primer concierto, y no es un concierto cualquiera, ¡es Coldplay! Y, lo mejor de todo, lo viviré con Theo, mi hermano, mi cable a tierra, la persona que más adoro en este mundo.

Sí, a veces peleamos, como supongo deben hacer todos los hermanos, pero es lo mejor de mi vida, no sé qué haría sin él. Siempre tan atento de que nada me lastime, inclusive enfrentarse con nuestros papas por defenderme.

A veces siento que lo perjudico demasiado con mis acciones.

_¿Crees que Hiram me desheredaría si me escapo a Bristol?_ — Le pregunto a Theo mientras una pareja menos se interpone entre el gran momento y yo.

_¿Hiram?_ — Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño mientras avanza — _¿Desde cuándo le decís Hiram?_

_Desde que estoy ofendida con él._ — Respondo cruzándome de brazos y quedando a solo dos personas de poder entrar. - _Se ha comportado como un completo..._

Pero no logro terminar mi frase.

Varios gritos llegados desde mi derecha distraen mi atención haciendo que gire la cabeza bruscamente.

_¡SOLTAME SATIRO!_ — Grita de nuevo esa voz, al parecer proveniente de una chica rubia con ropa extraña, un trozo de tabla en la mano y demasiados movimientos frenéticos, mientras es sostenida de los brazos por uno de los señores de seguridad — _¡Esto es injusto! En la entrada no dice nunca que se prohíbe el ingreso…_ – Se zamarrea con violencia. - _¡Yo la compre en buena ley!_

Este show un tanto patético parece pasar inadvertido para todos.

Observo hacia mis alrededores y debo ser a la única que le llama la atención. ¿Lo estaré imaginando? ¿Habré sido aplastada por la horda a la que le temía?

De repente, la cabeza rosa que vi a lo lejos en la fila, sale de la nada y con su cuerpo interviene en la escena dando un empujón al hombre.

_¡No vuelva a tocarla!_ — Grita casi desquiciada poniéndose delante de la chica rubia —_No se atreva a tocarla de nuevo porque juro como que me llamo Quinn Fabray que le voy a arrancar cada pelo de esa horrenda barba que tiene._ — Espeta, señalándolo con el dedo de manera amenazante. — ¿_Qué? ¿Me va a empujar a mí también? ¡Yo si tengo DNI! _– Alardea con el mismo en mano.

Y yo estoy completamente en shock.

Bien… Se llama Quinn, al parecer. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Al margen, ni bien llegue a mi casa buscare sobre ella en Google: "Antecedentes Quinn Fabray" "Historial Quinn Fabray" "Parejas Quinn Fabray" "Sitios habituales de Quinn Fabray" "¿Quién es Quinn Fabray en Rosewood?" o cosas similares, que me lleven a evitarla. Sí, a lo mejor el último es un poco extenso, pero realmente temo por mi integridad física.

No me gusta entrometerme en discusiones ajenas a mí pero este escándalo es prácticamente imposible de evitar.

_Quinn vamos…_ - Musita una mujer morena, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la psicótica.

_¡No!_ – Arroja, volviendo al ataque del pobre hombre de seguridad. _- Esto es totalmente injusto._

_Quinn, te pido por favor… ¿A dónde querés llegar? ¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo! — _Exclama, sabiamente, la morena y yo, por un momento, siento como si las pupilas de esa demente se focalizaran en mí.

No es que estuviese tan cerca, pero sí lo suficiente como para que reconozca mi rostro en un futuro.

Esta maldita nariz tampoco ayuda a que pase desapercibida.

_Quiero que la dejen entrar._ – Deja de observarme para volver hacia el guarda. - _No entiendo algo… Si ambas compramos la entrada y yo estoy diciendo, como su hermana, que viene conmigo y me hago cargo de ella, ¿por qué no puede pasar?_

_Son las reglas establecidas por la municipalidad de Rosewood. Podrían clausurarnos_.

_¿Por una persona menor de edad?_ – Eleva la voz y logra captar mi mirada nuevamente. - _¿Entre cuantas? ¿Cinco mil?_

_Tampoco podría entrar con ese skate._ – Explica el señor con lentes oscuros, quien no entiendo como hace para ver.

_Se llama Tubbi… — _Espeta la chica rubia que lo comenzó todo _— Hablale con respeto y no pienso dejarlo en ese mugroso cuarto donde guardan los objetos de gente buena e ingenua como yo. ¿Y si después me piden rescate por él?_

Presiono mis parpados y trato de divisar la calcomanía situada en la parte baja del skate. ¿Acaso es un unicornio lo que tiene ahí?

Esto es insano.

_¡Quinn! ¡Por Dios!_ – Intercede, otra vez, la más cuerda entre tanta locura. - _Entremos de una vez… Ya vi pasar a más de veinte personas y juro, por mi vida, que si por tu culpa la banda no logra ver lo que me escribí en las tetas para ellos, te mataré._

¿Qué? ¿Oí bien? ¿Escrito en sus tetas? No, esto no puede ser real. ¿Tendrá "Cold" en una y "Play" en otra? Estoy absorta.

La locura debe ser un mal que se propaga con rapidez. Tampoco entiendo porque estoy pensando en las tetas escritas de esa golfa. A lo mejor no es golfa… No niego que la chica sea una buena persona de buena familia con una vida normal y dentro de la ley, pero alguien debería decirle que su actitud no es la adecuada.

Al parecer, los silbidos provenientes de estos alzados detrás mío en la fila aprueban su actitud.

Creo haber oído un grito suplicando que se las enseñase. Sí. Eso oí, el gesto obsceno con una de las manos de la ex cuerda me hacen confirmarlo.

_Britt… Lo sien… Me voy a tener que ir, realmente lo siento._

_¡Quinnie! –_ Grita la demente numero uno y mi rostro se paraliza.

¿Quinnie? Ok… ¿Se está revolcando por el suelo para soltarse de los brazos del guarda?

Peor aún, se está arrastrando. Se está arrastrando y sujetando a la demente número dos por una de sus piernas.

_Quinnie, por favor, llevame con vos, no me dejes acá. _– Suplica desesperadamente. _- Te lo ruego, espere toda mi vida por esto._

Como si fuese poco intercede la nueva demente de turno. La número tres.

_¡Quinn! Juro que si no movés tu maldito trasero de este sitio, me voy sola… _- Tironea de un brazo a la cabeza de algodón de azúcar. _- ¡Dejala de una vez! ¿Qué más te da?_

Esa pobre mujer, la demente número dos, quedará como un acordeón como que cada una siga tirándola de la extremidad contraria. No es que me solidarice con ella, pero realmente esta situación me está perturbando.

Prácticamente, estoy a punto de sujetarme la boca con las manos. No sé si reír, llorar o salir corriendo.

_Pero…_

_Pero nada._

Estoy absorta. Atónita, anonadada. Estoy… Sin palabras.

_¿Documento?_ – Irrumpe una voz que logro oír media difusa. - _¿Hola? Te estoy hablando._

Lo observo y noto que es el guardia de la puerta. No porque estuviese prestándole atención, sino por su cartel que indica. **"Puck – Seguridad"**

¿Puck? Me suena a nombre de perro. Aunque si un skate puede llamarse Tubbi y una mujer de pelo rosa "Quinnie", ya todo es posible.

Como que cayera una vaca holandesa de 20.000 kilos del cielo y nos aplastara a todos.

_S…Si, perdón._

_Tranquila, solo es un escándalo por identificaciones falsas y no es tu caso._ – Me explica observando mi identificación. - _Al parecer alguien debe corromperte un poco._

Ese movimiento de cejas y la cara de violador que está poniendo, me hacen entender que su comentario es con doble sentido.

_¡Ey! Soy el hermano, a lo mejor deberías ubicarte y limitarte a hacer lo que te corresponde._

Agradezco que Theo exista.

_Adelante. - _Indica con la mano

Puedo percibir como mi hermano lo fulmina con la mirada mientras damos unos pasos hacia donde será el concierto.

Inevitablemente vuelvo mi vista hacia el sector donde los gritos ya no son protagonistas.

Efectivamente, ningún escándalo por doquier.

Todas las dementes se evaporaron.

Estamos dentro. Toda una odisea, pero ver ese escenario a oscuras con un telón cubriéndolo provocando que mi piel se erice. Estoy emocionada, ansiosa, alterada… ¡Ya no sé que siento! Pero mi corazón late muy rápido y mi adrenalina incrementa.

Theo consiguió un buen lugar después de varios "Permiso" cordiales y algún que otro empujón seguido de un insulto.

Sexta fila. Para una concurrencia como esta, sin dudas es una buena posición.

Tener que escuchar una banda soporte de mediocres que se creen buenos como para llegar a ser famosos, me quita un poco de entusiasmo. Puede que sienta envida porque ellos sí lograron sus sueños, o a lo mejor simplemente siento demasiados deseos por ver a Coldplay de una vez por todas.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Me siento tan fracasada por momentos.

Hiram me limita y Leroy no es capaz de verlo. ¿Por qué la gente se empecina en arruinarme la vida? Necesito ir a Bristol.

Consciencia, detenete.

En este momento lo que menos debo es pensar en ese amado, precioso, lujoso y perfecto auditorio. Bien, los adjetivos sobre lo increíble que es no ayudan a mí desesperación y esa maldita voz relatando publicidades antes de que salga la banda, tampoco.

Otra vez una publicidad de Bristol.

¿Esto es una broma? ¿Jodamos a Rachel Berry? ¿Acaso Bristol es un maldito patrocinador de Coldplay?

Las luces se atenúan repentinamente y junto con ellas, mi cerebro aminora el ritmo.

Necesito mojarme el rostro.

_¡Torpe!_ – Grito hacia un ebrio desagradable que obstaculiza mi intento por ingresar al baño.

Mi entrada al baño no es para nada triunfal y lejos está de asemejarse a la de una futura estrella de Broadway.

Tropiezo con cientos de vasos por el suelo y el piso algo mojado, embarrado y sucio, es un campo minado para mis pisadas. Efectúo cientos de manotazos al aire buscando desesperadamente un sostén firme que evite mi caída de la noche, siendo el hazme reír de las pocas personas que me miran sin ser capaz de ayudarme.

¡Trabajaran para mí en un futuro!

Ese pensamiento fue algo exasperante, menos mal que no lo dije en voz alta.

Consigo estabilizarme, con mis piernas abiertas cual trola de prostíbulo mal pago. Pero no me caí y eso es bueno.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Me pregunta la única persona capaz de tener algo de bondad en ese baño donde la puerta indica "Ladys" pero que de ladys no tienen ni un pelo.

_Sí._ – Camino con dificultad hacia ella. _- Gracias. _

Acomodo mi ropa y noto que la gorda pelirroja que se preocupó por mí sigue mirándome extrañamente. Pareciera como si leyera mi mente y escuchara que la llame gorda. Fui considerada, es un tanto obesa… ¡Que más me da a mí su sobrepeso!

Necesito usar el lavabo.

_Disculpame… ¿Está ocupado? –_ Señalo hacia él.

_No, para nada._ – Niega con el rostro y se mueve con cautela hacia el costado. - _Pasa si querés._

_Gracias… De nuevo. –_ Sonrío de medio lado mientras camino lentamente.

Las suelas de mis zapatos no son los mejores aliados ahora mismo. Cada paso que doy parece ser un augurio a una muerte segura. El maldito piso es una jodida mugre y no entiendo como alguien con algunas copas de más podría hacer pie.

No es mi caso, pero aún así mi integridad física corre riesgo.

Mi vista se eleva y me encuentro con una actitud que notoriamente capta mi atención. ¿La muchachita, gordita y pelirroja, esta tendiéndome la mano para que pueda acercarme al lavabo sin caerme?

Debo haberme caído y golpeado la cabeza. A lo mejor es un ángel intentando llevarme al cielo luego de una muerte instantánea. ¿Habré sido una buena ciudadana como para merecerlo? ¿Iré al infierno? No tiene cara de ser el demonio.

Sacudo el rostro y entiendo que no morí para finalmente sujetar su palma extendida. - _Me sorprende un poco tu amabilidad._

_¿Por qué?_ – Ríe, acercándome a mi objetivo. _- Es tu primer concierto, ¿No? Por cierto… Soy Hannah._

La miro, intentando una media sonrisa. - _El mío es Rachel._ – Desciendo la vista para cerciorar mis pisadas. _- ¿De tal magnitud? Sí… Y desde que entré no deje de tener malas experiencias._

_Seguro estás exagerando_. – Responde, provocando que la mire nuevamente. _- Que te golpeen y lleven por delante es normal._ – Percibe mi rostro poco amigable. _- ¿No te gusta el lugar? A mi me parece fabuloso._

_¡No es eso!_ – Explico, efusivamente por lo que casi me caigo de nuevo. Por suerte llegué a mi destino y me encuentro frente al lavabo. - _Estoy encantada con la banda, el lugar es magnífico y además amo cantar por lo que esto es un propulsor para mí… _- Lo observó y varias arcadas se hacen presentes. _- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es necesario que sean tan sucias?_

_Otro de los detalles que debes tener en cuenta… Los baños, siempre están sucios. _- Presiona los labios y contiene la carcajada producida por mi rostro de asco. - _Pañuelitos, muy buenos aliados. _– Acota, enseñándomelos y entregándome uno.

_Gracias, por tercera vez…_ - Río, algo avergonzada, limpio mis manos de los miles de gérmenes que seguro adquirí y la observo de reojo. _- Empezaré a creer que sos mi ángel de la guarda._

_Me alegro haber sido de ayuda._ – Devuelve mi sonrisa y empiezo a entender que a lo mejor, no todas son dementes en este lugar.

Salir del baño y ver el campo repleto de indígenas es como encontrarme en una guerra contra Irak. Y no estoy siendo exagerada.

Cuerpos saltando por doquier. Si, cuerpos. Creo que inclusive mujeres desmayadas pasan por brazos desconocidos para ser asistidas y mi rostro no puede creer lo que ve. ¿Esa chica está en corpiño?

Bien, debo encontrar a Theo.

Sorteo varios ebrios en busca de mi inadecuado jean ajustado, como si fuese un bien preciado que necesitaran para vivir, varias manos intentan tocarme el trasero pero ser petiza me sirve para poder patearla las canillas. ¡Bien hecho Rachel Berry!

La banda soporte suena con tanta intensidad que creo que los tímpanos van a estallarme. Theo no está donde debería y ese pelilargo frente a mí me mira con deseo. Que se acerque no es para nada bueno y sobre todo, lejos está de brindarme seguridad.

Debería haber seguido mis instintos y hacer caso a lo que Uma Turner me enseñó en Kill Bill: Nunca salgas sin tu katana.

No es mi caso, pero podría haber venido con mi gas pimienta.

No lo tengo conmigo pero cuento con dos piernas, por el momento en buen estado y sanas, por lo que correr hacia el lado contrario es mi mejor opción.

Estoy algo agitada pero ver esa luz delante mío me lleva a entender que puedo encontrarme a salvo. Mi huida fue satisfactoria y llegué, al parecer, a un sitio lejos de ebrios y acosadores. Nada de Theo por ningún sitio pero a lo mejor esa camarera pueda haberlo visto.

Me acerco a ella y al parecer cuenta con un sexto sentido, porque basta que me siente en una banqueta para que voltee hacia mí y me mire con cara de pocos amigos.

_¿Qué querés para tomar?_ – Espeta limpiando unos vasos.

Dudo por un instante, la mujer no tiene un rostro demasiado amigable.

Recurro a mis dotes de actriz y logro que alguna que otra lagrima ruede por mi mejilla con total naturalidad.

Inspiro profundo… ¡Hora de actuar!

_Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero ando buscando a mi hermano._ – Intensifico mi papel de niña abandonada. – _Es de altura media… Más o menos por acá._ – Indico con mis manos. –_ Tiene ojos claros y el pelo…_

_¿Acaso tengo cara de localizador de personas?_ – Me interrumpe de la forma más antipática posible y supongo que lo nota de inmediato por la cara de horror que debo haber puesto. – _Como veras esto es un bar, no una oficina de información._

Alguien debería enseñarles modales a esta vulgar.

_Puedo ver que se trata de un bar_. – Interrumpo mis lágrimas falsas e intento por mi faceta seria y adulta. – _Solo, supuse que al trabajar acá, no lo sé… Podrías haberlo visto._

_¿Estamos jugando al 'quien es quien'?_ – Resopla y entiendo que la paciencia no es su fuerte. - _¿No sabes leer?_ – Afirmo con temor. _– Bien._ – Señala el cartel que indica su nombre. – _Santana… M-E-S-E-R-A. _– Deletrea de forma odiosa.

La observo por un instante con ganas de insultarla pero por su aspecto físico entiendo que tendría todas las de perder. – _Solo quería saber si por algunas de esas casualidades, al ser habitué del lugar, podías saber si… _- Me vuelve a interrumpir.

¡Desearía que fuese muda!

_¿Tenés para mucho más? Y no, no vi a nadie._ – Rueda los ojos. _- ¿Vas a pedir algo o no?_

_No. –_ Respondo dubitativamente.

_Entonces largate._

Estoy paralizada, mi boca completamente abierta y creo que los ojos están a punto de salir de sus cavidades.

Estoy… ¿Esto fue real? ¿Me dijo que me largara?

La sigo con la mirada y veo como esa mujer de apariencia algo latina se acerca a las únicas dos personas en la barra además de mi. ¡Ja! Esto es el colmo. El colmo de los colmos. ¿Ellas dos de nuevo?

La demente numero uno junto a la numero dos se encuentra a la espera de su atención. Ambas con los brazos sobre la barra. La tal 'Quinnie' y la loca 'Britt' con un skate de unicornio.

Deben ser un clan. La mesera asquerosa, seguramente es la cabecilla y su acceso a este concierto. La de cabello rosa me está mirando y eso me inquieta un poco. ¿Estarán buscando secuaces? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Habrán secuestrado a Theo?

Tengo que encontrarlo con urgencia.

Con algo de nervios volteo sobre la banqueta y observo hacia el sector con menos gente de ese enorme bar. Veo a una mujer algo eufórica, moviendo las manos de igual modo. ¿Es la ex cuerda? ¿La demente numero tres?

Achico mis ojos y corroboro que se trata de ella, la morena de la cual desconozco el nombre. ¿Formara parte de la banda? ¿Será un rehén? ¿Con quién está hablando? Por todos los judíos… ¡Es Theo!

Corro, con algo de dificultad debido a la tenue luz, con todas mis fuerzas. Debo parecer una loca ahora mismo pero poco me importa. ¡La vida de mi hermano está en riesgo!

Posiblemente la mía también lo esté si no me doy prisa.

Mis pensamientos me juegan una mala pasada y al parecer un error de cálculos también por lo que abruptamente choco contra la loca.

_¡Theo!_ – Grito sin saber muy bien que decir. - _¿Qué haces con esta tipa?_

Los ojos de la morena se fijan en mí. _- ¿Perdón? ¿Y está enana quién es?_ – Vuelve hacia mi hermano. _- ¿Y por qué carajo me trata así? _– No espera respuesta. - _Ya entiendo todo… ¿Es tu novia? _– Genera un aspaviento con la mano. – _No puedo creer como te fijaste en mí teniendo tan mal gusto._

¿Me dijo fea? ¿La mujer con intenciones de mostrar sus tetas escritas me acaba de llamar fea? Realmente desearía tener una katana.

_No es mi novia._ – Theo ríe y no entiendo que mierda le causa tanta gracia. _– Ella es…_

_No me interesa._ – Lo interrumpe. – _No me interesas vos tampoco, ¿En qué idioma tengo que decirte que no quiero nada con vos?_ – Sacude el rostro y yo no entiendo absolutamente nada. – _Además, dudo que a mi novia le guste verme hablando con vos._

¿Novia? ¿Es lesbiana? Momento… Su novia… ¿Será...? No, no puede ser.

_¡Ya estaba cerrado! Tuve que alagar a la mesera y hacerme la amiga… -_ Alza la vista y yo no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.

La chica de pelo rosa, esa tal Quinn, está frente a nosotros con dos vasos de alguna bebida que seguramente contiene somníferos. Estoy temblando y no es justamente de la emoción. Tengo miedo. Y Theo… ¿Theo es idiota o no está enterado de nada?

_¿Hola? ¿Interrumpo algo?_ – Dirige su vista hacia su compañera. - _Ele…_

_¡Alison!_ – Arroja con un grito algo desesperado, interrumpiéndola. - _Quinn, mi amor, que bueno que llegaste._

Se acerca a ella y creo que va a besarla pero la mujer de aspecto extraño mueve el rostro lo necesario para recibir el beso en la mejilla.

Lo que me faltaba. Una escena lésbica.

Y nuevamente esta mujer me mira. Me mira y no entiendo que es lo que quiere pero esa media sonrisa en sus labios me genera una controversia interna. De cerca no parece tan demente y sus ojos son demasiado bonitos como para gestar algún tipo de maldad hacia alguien.

¿Rachel? ¿Qué estás pensando?

Theo me mira y yo no entiendo nada. Esta tal Alison también me observa y por un momento empiezo a creer que estoy haciendo el ridículo con algo que no puedo notar.

Todos parecen estar en mi contra hasta que mi hermano insiste en hablar con la morena, quien una vez más forceja con él. ¿Y su novia? ¿Por qué no intercede? ¿Va a dejar que Theo la acose?

Sin embargo parece estar muy ocupada en sus asuntos. Asunto que parece ser mi persona porque desde que llegó no deja de observarme y está poniéndome algo nerviosa.

_¿Sos la novia?_ – Finalmente me pregunta y no puedo evitar sobresaltarme. - _¿A vos te tengo que asustar?_

Me quedo muda. Quiero contestar pero mi cuerpo no me responde. La demente numero dos me mira y abre los ojos a la espera de una respuesta que sigue sin llegar.

Son verdes. Eso no me lo esperaba.

_¿De él?_ – Al fin reacciono y no entiendo porque pero me río como gallina. - _¡No! Por favor… Es mi hermano._

Frunce el ceño y su actitud parece más humana. _- No entiendo porque le miente entonces._

¿Quién le miente a quien? ¿La morena a mi hermano? ¿La morena a mi? ¿Mi hermano a mi? Estoy algo mareada con tanto escándalo.

_¿Perdón? ¿Quién se supone que le miente a quien?_ – Abro la boca y siento que parezco algo estúpida.

Una carcajada sale de ella y no puedo evitar sonreír. Es como si su rostro se iluminara y empiezo a creer que a lo mejor ese color de pelo no es tan desagradable.

Al menos no le queda tan mal.

Se acerca a mí y temo por un instante. - _No es mi novia… Está lejos de serlo._ – Susurra.

Un silencio se genera y ella no deja de mirarme. Estoy incomoda, me sudan las manos e inclusive empiezo a temblar de nuevo. Dudo internamente sobre qué decir, hacer o si correr de nuevo pero a decir verdad descarto la última opción.

Es más amena su presencia que la del violador de hace un rato.

_Creo que empezamos con el pie incorrecto… Soy Rachel_ – Sonrío buscando parecer agradable.

_Quinn._ – Alcanza a decir y veo como una sonrisa empieza a gestarse cuando mi cuerpo se estrella contra ella.

Literal. Me la llevo puesta de frente y sin control a causa de una fuerza ajena a mí que me impulsa sin medidas.

Me siento una pelota siendo pateada de un lado a otro en un campo de futbol.

_¿Estás bien?_ - Recobro la lucidez y volteo sobre mi eje para encontrarme con el presunto culpable de mi torpeza. - _Te pido mil disculpas._

Es un muchacho, alto, por lo que mi cuello está por colapsar a causa de su posición. Me sonríe algo avergonzado por su actitud pero lo entiendo. Está un poco oscuro, aunque más iluminado que antes. La banda soporte terminó de tocar y todos aguardan a la espera de Coldplay.

Y yo acá. Y Theo que sigue acosando a una mujer que claramente no lo desea.

Vuelvo a la vida real y noto que este chico espera una respuesta de mi parte.

_No hay nada que perdonar._ – Sonrío con timidez al ver como una luz alumbra su rostro y noto que es más lindo de lo que creía. - _La torpe fui yo que no preste la suficiente atención. _– Contesto sin demasiada coherencia.

Pero el sonríe y me enamora. - _Soy Finn._

_Rachel._ – Vuelvo a reír tontamente.

¿Qué mierda me pasa? Yo no soy así.

_Un gusto Rach…Espero cruzarte más seguido en lo que resta de la noc…-_ Se dirige a mí con una dulzura encantadora cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpe.

_¿Vos viste lo que acabas de hacer?_ – Ataca la mujer de pelo rosa y yo estoy estupefacta. - _Tal vez allá arriba no llega bien el oxigeno y mis palabras se distorsionan. _

_Bonita, baja esa agresividad._ – Explica Finn, muy amablemente y sujeta uno de sus hombros. - _Me lleve puesta a tu amiga… Relajate, solo estás mojada, se secara en unos minutos. _

Observa el agarre con desprecio. - _¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme? _

Estoy siendo una espectadora de lujo de lo que puede ser una batalla campal. Huelo odio, ira y tensión en el ambiente y al parecer no soy la única.

_Solo trataba de ser amable…_ - Explica, incrementando la sonrisa.

Sonrisa que podría llegar a perder algunos dientes.

Retira la mano sobre ella de forma brusca. _- Tu amabilidad no me interesa y tu ebriedad está empezando a molestarme._ – Frunce el ceño. - _Igual que tu aliento._

No sé qué hacer. Ninguno me mira, es como si fuese invisible. Theo está cada vez más lejos forcejando con la otra mujer y yo estoy a la espera de una pelea que no tiene ninguna razón de ser.

¿Intervengo? Debería.

_¡Para evitar a estúpidos como vos!_ – Escucho a Quinn gritar y entiendo que mi mente me jugó otra mala pasada retirándome de la realidad y evitando que oyera lo que ocurrió.

Pestañeo unas cuantas veces y percibo como Finn balbucea algo que no alcanzo a oír mientras comienza su retirada. Equipo rosa triunfa.

_¡Antes de hablar con vos, creía que eras un idiota, ahora lo confirmo!_ – Acota, gritando lo suficientemente alto como para que la oiga.

E inmediatamente voltea hacia mí y yo empiezo a temblar de forma repentina. Si, de nuevo. Tengo miedo, estoy aterrada. A lo mejor sí es una asesina serial y lo anterior solo era una máscara para hacerme caer en sus encantos. Para conseguir una nueva víctima.

No es que lo haya logrado pero…

¡Dios! Se está acercando. ¿Qué hago? Ya está, no lo pienso más, tengo que correr. Uno, dos…

_¿Me podes limpiar?_ – Me pregunta dulcemente. – _Tengo las manos completamente mojadas._

Abro los ojos, que al parecer los había cerrado a causa del pánico, y me encuentro con sus ojos. Verdes, brillantes y… Puros.

_¿No tenés un pañuelito?_ – Agrega ante el mutismo de mi parte.

Reacciono y niego con el rostro. No sé si estoy paralizada por el miedo o por su presencia.

Levanto la mano y le indico que puedo ayudarla con ella.

_¿Con la mano?_ – Consulta sabiéndose en lo cierto debido a mi afirmación con el rostro. - _Te vas a ensuciar vos también… _

Sonrío con timidez y… ¡No entiendo qué demonios me pasa!

Lo único que puedo determinar con claridad es que me encuentro a escasos centímetros suyo, con su rostro entre mis manos, limpiándole los ojos de la bebida alcohólica que acaba de atacarla y mis pupilas no logran mantenerse en un sitio fijo.

Vagan entre su boca y esa mirada.

Y al parecer ella padece lo mismo.

_A mi sola me pasan estas cosas_. – Susurra, entrecerrando los ojos ante mi leve contacto.

_Tampoco es tan trágico_. – Musito con la voz entrecortada. - _Hay cosas peores._

_Creo que si…_ - Sonríe de medio lado y creo que deje de respirar. - _Gracias._

_De nada…_ - Acoto con el poco aire que me queda.

Nuestras miradas conectan y siento que ese breve trecho, que aún nos separa, cada vez se vuelve más efímero.

¿Qué clase de mal podría realizarme una mujer con esa mirada y esa sonrisa? Sé que los asesinos seriales se esconden detrás de los rostros que uno menos espera pero dudo que esta tal Quinn pueda ser alguien así.

A lo mejor no es tan demente como creía y estoy algo paranoica.

_Que rico perfume que tenés…_ - Agrega terminando de destartalar mi estantería.

Si. Creo que caí ante sus encantos.

La luz se apaga por completo y varios gritos irrumpen ese silencio que entre ambas habíamos logrado generar, como si nadie más existiese en ese sitio.

Nuestros cuerpos se separan a causa de la multitud que se apelmaza para llegar al escenario al escuchar como la banda hace su ingreso. Y yo me lamento la oportunidad perdida.

¿Volveré a verla? Qué más da ahora. Solo puedo sentir como Theo aferra mi cintura con fuerza evitando que me separe de él para así poder disfrutar del espectáculo.

Dos horas y media duró.

¡El show estuvo increíble! Fue… ¡Genial!

Estoy completamente transpirada y con una excitación que desconozco en mí. Suelo ser bastante enérgica pero esta energía es única, inexplicable.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida como si fuésemos animales amaestrados. Todos exhaustos y calmos luego de la fiesta que acabamos de vivir. ¡Me subieron en alzas y pude tocar la mano del guitarrista! Es más, hasta una púa cayó ante mis ojos como regalo del cielo.

Theo sujeta mi mano y puedo percibir por su sonrisa que él también la pasó increíble y que, por la forma de mirarme, está agradeciéndome por haberle hecho el mejor regalo del mundo.

Soy genial, lo sé.

Nos dirigimos hacia el auto que se encuentra a unos metros de distancia y no puedo evitar voltear a ver el sitio que me regaló la noche más increíble de mi vida.

No puedo creer lo que veo. Imposible confundirla o pasarla por alto… Al menos no con ese color de pelo.

Ahí está Quinn, riendo con la morena que acosó mi hermano, prácticamente toda la noche. Logro percibir como retira algo de su mochila. Es de color amarillo. Es una libreta. Actúa como si nadie estuviese prestándole atención, sin ser consciente que la observo. Se la ve tan linda al natural… Y una vez más noto como gira la cabeza y me observa.

Nos miramos por una cantidad de tiempo que desconozco, sin entender por qué sigo volteando hacia atrás a cada paso. Sus pupilas permanecen fijas en mí, mientras una sonrisa tímida escapa de mis labios.

El cartel luminoso que indica "Rosewood bar" continua titilando como toda la noche pero mi atención solo podía fijarse en ella.

Tan misteriosa, tan única.

Creo que mi subconsciente quería retener cada gesto por parte de Quinn para así poder coronar esa magnífica noche de forma plena.

A lo mejor nunca la volvía a ver, después de todo, no sabía absolutamente nada de su persona pero, ¿Y sí ocurría? ¿Y si nos encontrábamos en las vueltas que da la vida? De seguro reconocería esa sonrisa a millas de distancia.

Hoy, 31 de mayo de 2015, la furgoneta llegaba a su destino y Rachel volvía a pisar el suelo de su hogar. Uno de sus pies tocó el asfalto y millones de fantasmas vagaron frente a ella transportándola hacia el pasado con una claridad apabullante. Delante suyo se encontraba el mismo cartel que aquel día, solo que un poco más oxidado, pero titilando de igual modo. El mismo dejaba en claro que el bar donde tocarían era "Rosewood bar"

Santana fue la siguiente en descender, luego de esquivar al cuerpo inmóvil de la morocha. Sus pupilas analizaron cada sector aledaño y su ceño, rápidamente, se presionó con vigor.

_Uno de los primeros trabajos que tuve como mesera fue en este lugar_. – Movió el rostro recordando. _– De mesera a estrella… Las vueltas de la vida._

Brittany siguió los pasos de la latina. - _¡God!_ – Gritó ante la estructura imponente. - _¡Yo vine a ver a Coldplay acá! Fue alucinante._

Acto seguido, Elena se hizo presente entre ellas con la misma emoción y efusividad de siempre. -_ ¡Lu! _– Chilló hacia la rubia que aun permanecía dentro de la furgoneta. - _¿Te acordás de este lugar? Le mentía a los hombres que me acosaban... ¡Qué épocas!  
_

Lucy asomó el rostro por esa puerta y con lentitud comenzó el descenso. Pausadamente analizó cada sector y frunció el entrecejo.

_Tengo un vago recuerdo…_ - Masculló, frotándose la frente. – _Vinimos a un recital, ¿Cierto? _– Notó la afirmación por parte de Elena. – _Igual no pretendas que recuerde la fecha… En esa etapa de mi vida, todos los días parecían el mismo._

Para la mente de Rachel cada detalle se encontraba latente y, al parecer, después de cinco años los cabos sueltos comenzaban a conectar dejándole a simple vista el sitio donde todo comenzó.

Momento que durante cinco años carecía de sentido, siendo como un gran agujero negro en su vida. Momento que había borrado de su ser, queriéndose librar de esos fantasmas que la asechaban. Un completo y enorme vacío donde su mente saltaba de un acontecimiento a otro sin siquiera registrarlo.

Momento que volvía a ella en el instante menos oportuno.

* * *

No iba a dejar nota de autor, pero quiero dejar algo en claro.

Cada conversación que mantuvo Rachel, está sacada de "Alza tu voz"

A grandes modos, frases, gestos, contexto. Todo. Igual que el cartel que lee de Bristol, es lo que dice el profesor cuando se presenta.

Solo queria asegurarme que las de mala memoria lo recordaran.

_Enjoy it._

Al margen: Termina "no me dejes caer" y yo me altero fkdfdkjfsafd Leanlo._  
_


	35. My medicine

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**35. **My medicine.

Sábado 06 de Junio de 2015.

Rockville, Maryland

* * *

Atardecía y una leve brisa impactaba contra el rostro de Rachel. Ese momento del día era su favorito. El viento atrevido osaba tambalear las hojas de su libreta dificultándole la escritura, pero ya no importaba. Solo ella, con ella misma. Ver el sol esconderse en el horizonte mientras el cielo celeste se tornaba rojizo y anaranjado creaba una sensación de paz y armonía dentro suyo. Se sentía como en casa sin necesidad de estarlo.

Sin necesidad de saber cuál era el sitio adecuado, ese donde varias paredes cumplían con la descripción correcta pero ninguna era capaz de cobijarla, meditaba a solas sobre ese sitio existente en algún punto desconocido.

Del modo que Bristol lo hizo en su mente.

Sabía que bajo los golpes del destino, su cuerpo se encontraba maltrecho y sin fuerza para erguirse y continuar, pero agradecía la valentía que ciertas circunstancias le brindaban para seguir adelante.

Más allá de que ese sitio, donde la ira y las lágrimas prevalecen sin dar tregua, no se vislumbrara más que su propia tristeza interna. Esa oscuridad que la completaba y agobiaba en partes iguales. Esa soledad que le pesaba sin piedad dando paso a los años.

Años que pasaban. Cinco eternos años que la llevaban a lo que es hoy en día.

Años que la encontraban, agotada de tanto luchar, lastimada, frágil y débil a simple vista pero más fuerte por dentro.

Ya nada importaba, ahora era dueña de su destino y alma.

"_Puedo darte un amor joven, de esos que ríen sin razón aparente y nunca jamás quieren envejecer. Puedo darte un amor hecho de días juntas, de sensaciones inexplicables de esas que llegan cuando menos te lo esperas. Puedo darte un amor de los que juegan con los pies bajo la mesa cuando cree que nadie los ve y sueltan carcajadas entre las sábanas."_

Elevó la vista de la hoja donde plasmaba sus pesares y observó nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

Se encontraban en la novena parada de la gira. Rockville, Maryland. Detrás había quedado Baltimore y su fantasmagórico Rosewood. Sitio que hubiese preferido evitar. Lugar que sin razón aparente a simple vista, había arrojado ante ella las verdades más oscuras.

Su verdad. Esos cinco años.

"_Un amor libre que te deja ser lo que sos y te ayuda a ser lo que siempre quisiste ser, si así querés."_

Suspiró y masculló miles de sentimientos.

"_Podría darte un amor lleno de domingos por la tarde acurrucadas en una manta mientras vemos películas y nos saturamos a palomitas de maíz, un amor que esté lleno de besos inesperados y caricias llenas de promesas."_

¿Podía ser para Lucy la persona que en algún momento creyó ser para Quinn? ¿Podía Santana estar en lo cierto con los reproches y las palabras hirientes hacia su persona?

Hirientes pero reveladoras. Porque la verdad duele.

"_Puedo ofrecerte un amor que sostenga tu mano y te ayude a alcanzar todo aquello que antes parecía imposible, un amor que esté ahí en los días soleados pero también en las noches más oscuras. Puedo darte un amor lleno de planes e ilusiones que podemos llegar a cumplir o no pero que nos da vida y fuerza. Un amor lleno de días de diversión acompañados de canciones y lecturas bajo la sombra de cualquier árbol de un parque perdido en algún rincón del mundo."_

La azotea de ese hotel donde se encontraban a escasas horas de hacer la presentación correspondiente al festival rockero al cual asistían, era un buen escape a tanta farsa. Farsa generada por ella misma e impuesta en su vida. Farsa que solo provocaba que su cuerpo viviese dentro de una mentira.

"_Puedo darte ese amor que te aleja de la realidad y te inspira a conseguir tus sueños, uno de esos que llena y desgarra; sí, pero que, ante todo, hace que te sientas libre."_

Retiró una lágrima involuntaria e inoportuna que rodó por su mejilla. Inspiró profundo y se dispuso a finalizar el escrito.

"_Y puede que no estés acostumbrada, y que no sepas amar así. Pero puedo darte también eso, un amor dónde aprender sea también divertido."_

Podía darle todo eso a Lucy sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Pero que podía darse a sí misma?

Situó ambos codos sobre la medianera que delimitaba esa azotea. Sitio que tan importante había sido en varias etapas de su vida. Real e irreal. Siempre presente para demostrarle que los recuerdos no eternamente son para mal.

Su rostro se hundió entre las palmas y una risa mezclada con llanto ahogado escapó de sus labios. Estaba sintiendo. Debía dejar que su ser se expresase.

Sentía desesperación absorbente, esa que llegaba en los primeros instantes donde experimentaba su primera decepción. El punto en el cual no podía determinar lo que era sufrir y tener que curarse por medios propios. Padecer de desesperanza y tener que recuperarla a como dé lugar.

Aguas agitadas que solo encontraban su cauce al ver sus ojos. El verde esperanza en ellos.

El chirrido de la puerta capturó su atención auditiva pero su rostro permanecía cubierto de cualquier mal que intentara hacerle frente.

_Rach._ – Irrumpió Lucy en un susurro, abriendo el acceso a esa azotea. - _Te estábamos buscando por los camerinos, nos preguntábamos donde estarías… ¡Es más! Nos preocupamos, te buscamos por todo el campo del estadio y… _- Notó la ausencia por parte de la morocha. - _¿Estás bien?_

Afirmó moviendo el rostro sin voltear hacia ella. – _Simplemente estaba pensando._

_¿En qué?_ - Dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella y caminó unos pasos con cautela.

_En que solo intento vivir mi vida, sin hacer mal a nadie._ – Masculló casi de forma inaudible. - _Solo eso… Sobrevivir a esta cacería, p__ero al parecer pido demasiado..._

_¿Qué?_ – Efectuó un par de pasos más que la situaron a un lado suyo. - _¿Estás llorando? _

Negó con el rostro y lo retiró de las manos, dejando que solo su boca y nariz permanecieran tapadas.

_¿Qué pasa Rach?_ – Arqueó las cejas y situó la palma sobre la espalda de la morocha. - _Llevas algunos días rara y_ _estás cambiada después de Rosewood._

Suspiró al sentir el contacto y parte de su piel se erizó sin premeditarlo. Dudó sobre qué responder pero de inmediato entendió que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Entrecruzó los dedos, aún con los codos sobre la medianera, y dejó que el mentón se apoyara sobre ellos. _– Creo que mi vida tomó el rumbo incorrecto, __que en un punto crucial escogí el camino equivocado__. _

_¿Hubieses preferido seguir ahí?_

Dudó durante un instante_ - A veces pienso que nunca debería de haber salido de Rosewood… Ahora podría trabajar con mi papá en el negocio familiar y todo sería más fácil. _

_N__o te hacía así de cobarde. - _Dio un pequeño salto, se situó sobre la medianera y evitó mirarla.

Rachel, por su parte, se focalizó en ella. –_ No es cobardía…__ ¿Quién lo dice? Dudo que tengas autoridad para decirlo, como también dudo que sepas por lo que tuve que pasar._

_¡Nadie lo dice!_ _Una don nadie sin autoridad. _– Rió para sí misma. –_ Pero... ¿Acaso te crees que sos la única? Yo también tengo miedo, todos lo tenemos._

_¿Entonces porque me juzgas?_

_No te juzgo. – _La penetró con la mirada. – _Solo considero que sos más fuerte de lo que podes llegar a ver._

Rachel guardó silencio durante varios segundos y luego giró el rostro hacia ella con los ojos colmados de lágrimas. - _¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo sería todo si vos no estuvieras más en este mundo?_

El semblante de Lucy palideció. - _¿Por qué? __¿Pasó algo?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _Rachel, me estás asustando… ¿Estás pensando en suicidarte?_

_No._ – Volvió su vista al horizonte. - _Ya te dije, que simplemente pensaba… Si de repente un día te vas, no sé..._ – Exhaló el aire en su totalidad. - _¿Cómo reaccionaría tu mundo? _

_Ese planteo no se piensa así como así, un día cualquiera._ - La miró fijamente, pero Rachel siguió con la vista en el frente. - _Entiendo... Es algo personal. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman._ – Inspiró con lentitud. - _¿Por qué la azotea?_

Hizo una pausa lo suficientemente extensa como para pensar la respuesta acertada. – _Supongo que será mi manera de sentirme libre y ese lugar que logra llevarte a recuerdos indispensables en la vida de uno._

_Buen punto… - _Juntó los labios y generó una mueca. _– Al parecer estamos destinadas a encontrarnos en ellas._

Rachel la observó y por un instante creyó que Lucy reencarnaba en Quinn y rememoraba todas esas veces en las que sus cuerpos habían compartido ese escenario hacia cinco años atrás. Rápidamente, la mirada de la rubia la llevó a entender que lejos estaba de referirse a aquello.

_¿Elegirías otro sitio? _– Finalmente indagó.

_No lo sé… A lo mejor sí otro método_. – Frotó las manos entre sí. – _Buscaría alternativas._

_¿Cómo cuales? – _Consultó perdiéndose en el gesto pensativo de Lucy.

_A lo mejor intentaría realizar algo que dejase una huella… Que marcara o implicara un cambio en alguien. _– Recapacitó en base a sus vivencias. - _¿Quién te diría que una disléxica pudiese componer algo tan rítmico como lo son nuestras canciones?_

_¿Quién es disléxica?_ – Percibió la mirada fija y penetrante de la rubia. - _¿Vos? ¿Sos disléxica? _– Abrió la boca ante la sorpresa. – _Yo… No lo sa…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Ya… No lo sabías… Me imagino. ¿Cómo habrías de hacerlo?_ – Sonrió. – _Sí, soy disléxica. ¿Sabes lo que es?_

_Un poco…_

_Es una dificultad en la lectura que entorpece su correcta comprensión._ – Humedeció los labios. – _En palabras más simples… A veces alterno palabras y esas cosas, nada grave._

_¿Y qué te dijo el médico?_ – Presionó el ceño, regalándole toda su atención.

_¿Medico? No lo sé._ – Tragó saliva y situó las manos detrás suyo para reclinar el cuerpo.

_¿Nunca fuiste a hacértelo ver? _

Negó con el rostro. - _¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me diga algo que yo sola me doy cuenta?_

_¡Podría ser grave!_ – Se sujetó el pecho con exageración.

_No me voy a morir Rach… Como mucho leería mal tu nombre._ – Contuvo la carcajada. – _Además es leve._

_¿Y eso como se supone que lo sabes?_ – Elevó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

_Me lo autodiagnostiqué… Para algo estamos en la era donde en internet todo se encuentra. _– Alzó los hombros, desinteresadamente.

La boca de Rachel permanecía completamente abierta, los ojos sobresaltados y el rostro perplejo. Paralizada.

_¿Qué?_ – Generó una risilla. - _¡Tampoco me autodiagnostiqué una enfermedad terminal!_

_Esta conversación carece de sentido_. – Contorneó los labios con la lengua. – _Si te interesa mi opinión, creo que deberías ir a hacerte ver._

Ambas optaron por guardar silencio un instante. El preciso y necesario para que sus mentes acomodaran la llegada de nueva información.

Lucy permanecía de espaldas al atardecer, sentada sobre la medianera con su rostro hacia el cielo de un color cada vez más oscuro. Por su parte, Rachel observó ese horizonte por enésima vez y luego se perdió en la perfección de la persona que compartía su santuario.

_Lucy…_ - Musitó.

_¿Si?_

_¿Alguna vez sentiste una conexión especial con alguien?_ – Generó una pausa, pensando las palabras correctas. –_ Esa conexión capaz de superar fronteras, pasado, fantasmas… Todo._

_No lo sé realmente_… _Tengo varios baches a lo largo de mi vida_. – Suspiró y recapacitó. – _Mi pasado es aliado de mis fantasmas y mis fronteras están lejos de ser superadas… Solo… Solo trato de encaminarme._

_¿Qué te pasó?_ – Presionó el ceño.

Rió para sí misma. – _La vida me pasó… Eso._

_Al menos tenés a Elena con quien contar_. – La miró de reojo, con timidez.

_No siempre estará a mi lado._ – Elevó las cejas. – _A la larga todo el mundo termina yéndose._

Rachel movió el rostro por inercia y buscó otra forma de adentrarse en ese interrogante con cuerpo de mujer.

_Lucy…_ - Volvió a susurrar y esta vez la rubia la observó. - _¿Nos conocemos?_

La apreció en silencio. – _No lo creo._ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Deberíamos?_

_Yo también estuve en ese recital de Coldplay… -_ Murmuró dubitativamente.

_¿Qué recital?_ – Incrementó la presión. – _Ah, sí… El de Rosewood, ¿Ese decís?_ – Sonrió al notar la afirmación con el rostro. - _No sé realmente si asistí a él… No era mi etapa más clara. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que nos pudimos haber visto ahí?_

La miró por un instante e intentó determinar que de todo lo dicho era verdad. ¿Lucy mentía o simplemente no recordaba lo acontecido? A lo mejor solo se asemejaba a Quinn y en ese parecido moría su hermandad.

Ahora era Lucy y como tal debía ser tratada.

_Nada, no me hagas caso… Siento haberme puesto un poco tonta._ – Musitó, avergonzada por su actitud. –_ Suelo pensar más de lo que debería y a veces esos pensamientos me llevan a creer otras tantas un poco absurdas._

_Todos llegamos a ese punto donde colapsamos. - _Inspiró profundo._ - Una vez, alguien muy sabio dijo: "Creo en todo hasta que algo lo desmienta. Creo en hadas, en mitos, dragones. Todo existe, aunque sea en tu mente. ¿Quién dice que los sueños y pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y el ahora? La realidad deja mucho para la imaginación." _- Lucy rió para sí misma. – _Nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con algo como con esto… Me lo tatuaría entero en la espalda. – _Rodó los ojos. – _Pero tampoco soy un papiro como para tatuarme tantas cosas._

Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada. – _Eso es de John Lennon._ – Notó la afirmación con el rostro por parte de Lucy. - _¿Te arrepentís de algún tatuaje?_

Negó, meciendo la cabeza. – _Lo veo como una forma de expresión, una manera de recordarme momentos, situaciones o historias que significaron algo para mí._ – Giró hacia ella. – _No me tatuaría algo por moda ya que eso estará para siempre en mi cuerpo… Por lo que no. No me arrepiento._ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. – _Son pequeños y no se encuentran en zonas extremadamente visibles como habrás notado… Si están ahí es por algo._

_Todos nos arrepentimos de algo en algún momento de nuestras vidas._ – Dejó reposar la mejilla en una de sus palmas.

_No soy de arrepentirme de las cosas._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Si en el pasado hice algo o actué de cierta forma, es porque en ese momento así lo quería… Eso no quiere decir que en algunos momentos no piense que ciertas cosas no las hice de forma correcta, porque después de todo soy humana._

_Estoy empezando a dudarlo._ – Exclamó entremedio de una carcajada en ascenso.

Lucy se contagió de esa versión alegre de Rachel. La morocha comprendió que el sonido emanado por las cuerdas vocales de esa mujer, lentamente comenzaba a tapar el recuerdo de esa risa que tanto amaba por parte de Quinn. Al igual que un constructor, Lucy reconstruía sus sectores más dañados.

_Que quede en claro que cometo muchos errores._ – Enarcó las cejas. – _Pero suelo aprender de ellos para no volver a cometerlos… ¿Qué hay de vos? – _Amansó la mirada. - _¿Algo de qué arrepentirte?_

_Suelo ser muy meticulosa a la hora de decir o hacer algo… Así sea una tontería. – _Jugó con los dedos. – _Siempre hago un balance de las cosas que puedo perder y la gente a la que puedo lastimar. _– Inspiró con profundidad. – _No me gusta actuar por instinto… Aunque esto no afirma que siempre me rija por mí gustos._

**Flashback: domingo 31 de mayo de 2015**

_¡MENTIROSA!_ – Gritó Rachel ingresando al camerino y revoleando un cepillo por la cabeza de Santana.

Objeto que se estrelló contra el espejo donde la latina se encontraba maquillándose.

_¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ – Chilló, frunciendo el ceño luego de esquivar el ataque sorpresivo.

_¡Hija de una gran puta!_ – Buscó sobre la mesa otra arma adecuada para arrojar.

Esta vez fue el turno de un rulero, quien Santana esquivó con la misma agilidad que tuvo milésimas de segundos atrás. Volteó sobre la silla y percibió como la ira que Rachel emanaba por cada poro de su diminuto cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre ella. Con rapidez se situó de pie y dispuso a detener un ataque inexplicable.

_¡Rachel! _– Espetó sujetándole los brazos. - _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste demente? ¡Rachel! _– Volvió a arrojar, alejándola bruscamente de su persona.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que sos una mierda! Eso me pasa._ – Respiró agitadamente. - _¡El ser más desagradable que conozco! _– Intentó un nuevo ataque contra el cuerpo de la latina, esta vez, haciendo uso de un delineador. - _¡Perra! ¡Despreciable! ¡Inhumana! ¡HIJA DE PUTA!_

_¡Cortala! – _Chilló, efectuando un nuevo empujón. _- ¿Qué demonios pasa Rachel? ¡No soy Troian!_

_¡Claro que no lo sos! Empiezo a creer que inclusive ella es más humana que vos._ – Sujetó otro objeto para arrojar. - _¡MENTIROSA!_

_¿En qué mentí?_ – Se abalanzó sobre ella y la inmovilizó.

Escasos centímetros las separaban y toda esa rabia se vio aplacada por un silencio absorbente. Las pupilas marrones de Rachel se infundieron en los ojos desorientados de Santana. El pecho de la morocha continuaba inflándose con rapidez y exaltación mientras su mente procesaba millones de sentimientos y deseos. No justamente buenos deseos.

Podía percibir la presión necesaria, efectuada por la latina, en el agarre de sus muñecas. Era inútil que forcejeara. Cualquier intento por deshacerse del agarre derivaría en un una nueva disputa por un poder que, al parecer, una de ellas desconocía.

_¿Por qué sos así conmigo?_ – Musitó con un hilo de voz, rompiendo en llanto repentinamente.

El rostro de Santana se encontraba perplejo. Primero un tsunami, ahora el diluvio. Los lagrimales de Rachel dejaban rienda libre a que esa tormenta de ira y frustración se plasmase a través de lágrimas irrefrenables. La debilidad en ese cuerpo incomprendido se veía plasmada en cada músculo que cedía posesión para ser sometido por brazos que la comprendieran.

Brazos que la latina estaba dispuesta a brindar.

Sin titubear la abrazó y el llanto incremento. – _Sh…_ - Susurró. – _Estoy acá… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo la perra esa?_

_Nada…_ - Masculló y guardo silencio por un momento. – _Es… Es Rosewood._

_Lo sé. Tu pueblo._

Se apartó lo suficiente y retiró los lamentos de sus mejillas. - _¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_No sé en que se supone que te mentí…_ - Alternó su mirar en cada pupila de Rachel, intentando transmitirle sinceridad.

_Sí me conocías… Sí me viste. ¡Me viste esa noche!_ – Golpeó el pecho de Santana pero rápidamente se dio por vencida. _- ¡Me atendiste en ese bar! ¡Las conoces!_

_¿A quién conozco?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. _– ¡Rachel! No me estoy enterando de nada._

_¡A Quinn y Brittany!_ – Estalló en sollozos nuevamente. – _A Lucy… A quien sea que es._

_Rachel… Te juro por todo el dinero del mundo que yo no conozco a esas dos mujeres._

_¿No?_ – Inspiró con dificultad. -_ ¿Trabajaste acá o no?_

_Claro que lo hice._

_¿Estuviste en un recital de Coldplay hace cinco años?_ – Arqueó las cejas lastimeramente.

_Supongo… No lo recuerdo. ¡Fueron cinco años!_ – Pensó un instante. – _Debo de haber estado, pero no lo sé con certeza._

_¿Y no te acordas de mi?_

_Rach… Soy mesera. ¿Sos consciente de la cantidad de gente que me pasa por delante cada minuto de la noche?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Mínimo son veinte personas… Y la noche cuenta con mucho más que un minuto._

_Hablaste conmigo… Y después con ellas… ¿Cómo es que no te acordas?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _¡Estabas coqueteando con Brittany!_

Rió nerviosamente. – _Coqueteo con todas… Esto no es parámetro de nada._ – Soltó el cuerpo de la morocha y se apartó. – _Miles de rostros pasaron por mis ojos de hoy a cinco años atrás, miles de mujeres pasaron por mi haber… ¿Pretendes que me acuerde de vos?_

_Santana… Compartimos una historia juntas. Miles de momentos._

_¿Qué historia? ¿Qué momentos? _– Volteó hacia ella. - _¿La que vos creaste? ¿Los que vos reprodujiste? ¡Sí, nos viste! A las tres… ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? Eso no quita que todo lo que resta haya sido producto de tu cabeza._

_Me estas lastimando…_

_Te estoy abriendo los ojos y la verdad duele… Pero es hora que alguien haga el trabajo sucio y te diga cómo son las cosas._ – Suspiró apesadumbrada. – _Puede ser que nos hayas visto a todas pero eso no implica que seamos esas mujeres. A lo mejor, recordaste nuestros aspectos, algo de nuestras personalidades e inclusive nuestros nombres pero esto… esto que ves, es lo que somos._

_No puede ser…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡SI PUEDE SER! _– Gritó, sobresaltándola. - _¡De hecho lo es! Lucy es Lucy y ya. – _Presionó el entrecejo, mostrándose dura._ – Deja de llorar como una pelotuda por una Quinn que existió dentro tuyo. ¿Querés vivir? ¡Bueno, demostralo!_

_Basta Santana._

_¿Basta?_ – Dejó escapar una carcajada. – _Basta… Es más fácil esconderte en ese papel de nena que salió del coma y no encuentra su eje, su vida, su amor… Acá te doy una noticia morocha, esto que ves pasar delante de ti es tu vida y la estás desaprovechando. _– Volvió hacia el sitio donde se encontraba retocando el maquillaje. – _Lamento que hayas tenido que recordar esa situación del peor modo._

Rachel sabia que el tiempo lo toma todo, quieras o no. Se lo lleva y al final solo encontrás oscuridad. En ocasiones, personas comparten tus penas y desdichas. A veces, solo logras perderte dentro de vos misma.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¿Por qué me buscabas?_ – Indagó Brittany, limpiando uno de los platillos de su batería.

Santana caminó hacia ella. – _Quería retocar los últimos detalles del tema._

_¿Y las demás?_ – Agregó indiferente, retomando su actividad.

_No lo sé pero yo no cuento con todo el tiempo del mundo para ver estos puntos._ - Percibió la mirada de la skater. – _No estoy siendo egoísta, solo quiero estar correctamente preparada para mi tema._

_¿Cantaras vos? _

Afirmó con la cabeza. – _Rachel me lo cedió._

_Me parece un buen cambio._

La latina analizo cada movimiento efectuado por Brittany. Se encontraba ensimismada en su mundo y en sus pasiones, como si nada pudiese alcanzarla. Lentamente rodeo esa tarima donde se ubicaba la batería y se sentó a su lado.

_Estoy algo nerviosa._ – Acotó, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

_¿Nerviosa? ¿Vos?_ – Notó como las pupilas de Santana le afirmaban la respuesta. - _¿Por qué? _

_No lo sé… Solo son muchas presiones. ¡Este sitio es inmenso y estará lleno de gente!_ – Suspiró, dejando escapar cientos de penas. - _¿Sabías que Troian recomendó que fuese Lucy la nueva segunda voz?_

El movimiento efectuado por la mano de Brittany se detuvo en seco. - _¿Qué?_

_Así es… Eso vino a decirme Sugar._ – Mordió el labio inferior y descendió la vista a sus pies. – _Que Troian había efectuado una especie de estudio de mercado y que Lucy vendía más que yo… Que serviría más a nuestras ganancias que ella tuviese más protagónico._ – Alzó la vista hacia ella. - _¿Recordas cuando fue la última vez que canté? Porque yo ya lo tengo olvidado…_

_Esa tipa es una imbécil…_ - Musitó.

_¿Lucy? Ella no tiene la culpa._

_No hablaba de L._ – Probó el sonido del platillo con un golpe sutil. – _Hablaba de esa tipa que la incompetente de Sugar decidió traer a cuestas… ¿Nadie ve que es un peso? _

Santana la miró por un instante. – _Al parecer, todas lo vemos… Todas menos Lucy._

_Porque con ella es completamente falsa. _– Giró sobre su eje y se sentó en la misma posición que Santana. – _Mostrame esas partituras y decime en qué querés patearle el trasero a esa periodista._

Generó una media sonrisa y encontró su homónima en el rostro de Brittany.

Ese momento en el que ya nadie esperaba nada de Rachel era cuando al parecer ella conseguía crecer en demasía. Cuando todos pensaban que no podía hacerlo, era cuando más ansiaba lograrlo. Luchar, sobrevivir, esperar y vivir. Esas eran las medidas por las cuales se regía. Esa era su forma de vida.

Siempre hacia delante, sin prisa pero sin pausa, obviando aquellas voces que intentaban derrumbarla y decirle que no podía cuando sabía que era mentira.

Después de todo, había vuelto a nacer para esto.

_¿Qué necesitabas?_ – Arrojó Rachel, tomándola por sorpresa.

_¿Qué?_

_Dijiste que me buscabas… ¿Qué necesitabas?_ – Giró el rostro hacia ella.

Elevó el mentón, recordando. _– ¡Cierto! Santana me dijo que quería realizar una pasada final para estar segura que el tema fuese adecuado… Yo le dije que no era necesario, que el tema era pesado y perfecto para el festival este pero insistió en que te buscáramos._

_¿Por qué vos?_ – Agregó, volviendo su vista al frente.

Exhaló todo el aire. – _Es Santana… ¿Alguna vez te explica los motivos de lo que hace?_

Rachel meditó por un instante y optó por no responder. De todas formas, se trataba de una pregunta retórica. Sus pensamientos nuevamente le jugaban una mala pasada y la llevaban a ensimismarse, inclusive en presencia de Lucy.

_No estoy demasiado animada para cantar hoy. _

La miró por un instante. – _Rach… ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?_

Suspiró con pesadez. - _Simplemente creo que no estoy preparada para volar sola, por mi cuenta_.

Lucy volteó hacia ella. - _¿Alguien lo está? ¿Yo lo estoy?_

_Sos más segura de vos misma de lo que yo puedo serlo._

_A lo mejor, aparento mejor de lo que vos podes hacerlo._

_Al menos no trastabillas en cada aleteo._ – Rió con ironía.

Nuevamente, ese preciado y odiado silencio. Esa pausa que parecía ser eterna se entrometía entre ellas, logrando que todos los músculos de Rachel se tensionaran. Su presencia, bendita presencia. Esos ojos tan puros y colmados de vida, más allá de misterios y penas.

Lucy descendió de la medianera y captó su atención. Pudo percibir como la rubia se movía detrás suyo.

_¿Qué hac…_ - Interrumpió su pregunta al sentir como las suaves manos de esa mujer, retiraban su largo pelo de los hombros, dejando a simple vista el cuello.

La respiración de Rachel se pausó. No podía estar por llegar lo que mente perversa creía. ¿Iría a besarla?

Los dedos de la rubia contornearon la cadenita que pendía del cuello de la morocha y casi de forma imperceptible, la desbrochó. Una vez entre sus manos, caminó hacia un costado y se detuvo a un lado. La dejó reposar sobre la medianera.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – Susurró aún absorta.

_Yo también perdí el rumbo una vez._ - Las manos de Lucy fueron hacia su cuello mientras efectuaba la explicación. – _Y Elena me regaló esto. _– Dejó que descansara junto a la de Rachel.

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en la cadena y pudo percibir que se trataba de dos alas.

_No estoy entendiendo el punto._

_El punto está en que al hacerme entrega de ellas me dijo que una siempre me pertenecería._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Y la otra debería entregársela a la persona que cuando estuviese a mi lado me complementara._ – Observó el rostro de Rachel. – _Complementara al igual que un sostén._

_¿Con que fin?_

_Con el de poder volar sin miedo._ – Sonrió de medio lado, retirando una de las alas de su cadena. – _Nunca hice entrega de ella porque no encontré a esa persona que me ayudase a volar sin dificultad… Hasta hoy._

Lucy humedeció sus labios y volvió la atención a lo que estaba realizando. Lentamente situó el ala restante en la cadena que Rachel conservaba y efectuó, nuevamente, el movimiento contrario.

Caminó detrás suyo con la misma cautela y paz que hace unos escasos segundos y colocó el objeto de vuelta en su sitio.

_Quiero que la conserves._ – Susurró por detrás. – _Para que cuando sientas que no tenés motivos, ni fuerza, ni sostén a la hora de ser vos misma y volar, pienses que en algún sitio está esa ala que te falta esperando porque lo hagas._ – Sonrió haciendo una pausa. – _Para que sepas que no estás sola y que juntas podemos encontrar ese rumbo._

Mas allá de la leve brisa la respiración en Rachel comenzaba a menguar. Hoy, ahora, comprendía cada palabra dicha por Santana luego de ese ataque de ira y podía ver en Lucy lo que tanto la enamoró de Quinn.

Estaba dejándose ir, estaba actuando del modo incorrecto desaprovechando las segundas oportunidades que la vida le daba. Estaba ciega y necia, ensimismada en sus tristezas como para comprender que en Lucy existe una mujer capaz de complementar.

Al igual que esas dos alas, estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

_¡Muévanse, muévanse! Quiero verlas hacer un show increíble, perras. – _Expresó Sugar retirándolas del camerino. - _¡Toquen y brillen!_

Las cuatro caminaron hacia el escenario, esperando detrás de bambalina por la presentación de Elena. Finalmente, luego de hablarlo, decidieron que su presencia en esta gira podía ser de utilidad debido a su gran carisma.

_Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, perros y gatos. ¡Ebrios y ebrias! Tengo el placer de presentarles a la banda que volará sus cabezas…_ - Caminó de un lado a otro sobre el escenario. – _En la batería ¡B-drum! La dura skater del Rock and Roll… En guitarra y coros… ¡Lucy! Una gatita sexy… ¿No quieren jugar con ella? _– Varios gritos la secundaron. – _En el bajo y segunda voz… ¡Santana! Directo desde Lima Heights, la mujer más ruda y sensual de los últimos tiempos._ – Silbidos de aprobación se hicieron presentes esta vez. _– Y por ultimo… El cerebro, la voz principal, la mujer con talento innato llena de truenos en su interior… ¡Rachel!_ – Voces desaforadas aclamaban por sangre. – _Ellas son… ¡THE PRETTY RECKLESS!_

_Recuérdenme matar a Elena._ – Masculló Lucy.

_Gr… Gatita sexy_. – Ironizó la latina.

_¿Escucharon eso?_ – Consultó Brittany al oír como la gente arengaba pidiendo por la aparición de la banda.

Santana sonrió y extendió su mano para el grito habitual. - _Eso... Eso es el sonido de las hormonas fuera de control._

Todas se sumaron a ella y presionándolas con fuerza, se transmitían apoyo y sobre todo, compañerismo.

_¡PRETTY RECKLESS!_ – Gritaron al unísono.

La guitarra de Lucy, abría el tema en un silencio absoluto. Varios alaridos se hicieron presentes luego de que la primera nota sonase.

Esta vez, el centro del escenario estaba ocupado por Santana, quien se encontraba de espaldas al público y frente a Brittany.

Rachel a un lado, Lucy al otro y un estadio repleto de gente sedienta por escucharlas. Era un festival, varias bandas habían pasado con anterioridad y las bebidas alcoholices abundaban. Toda una fiesta.

Rachel suspiró sobre el micrófono y observó a Lucy, quien le regaló una sonrisa. Un carraspeo secundó el acto.

**Rachel**

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

(Alguien mezcló mi medicina)

La voz de la morocha retumbaba en solitario, prácticamente. Era el turno de que la rubia se sumase y un nuevo suspiro salió de sus cuerdas vocales. La emoción del publico incrementó.

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Somebody mixed my medicine _

(Alguien mezcló mi medicina)

Un nuevo carraspeo, esta vez por parte de ambas, dio el pie a que Brittany hiciera su entrada con ímpetu a la vez que una sonrisa era regalada hacia Santana, quien con la violencia que el tema reclamaba unía su bajo a la armónica melodía y se acercaba al micrófono para comenzar con el show.

**Santana**

_You hurt where you sleep_

(Heris donde dormis)

_And you sleep where you lie_

(Y dormis donde mentis)

_Now you're in deep _

(Ahora estás en lo profundo)

_And now you're gonna cry _

(Y ahora querés llorar)

_You got a woman to the left_

(Tenes una mujer a la izquierda)

_And a boy to the right _

(Y a un chico a la derecha)

_Start to sweat so hold me tight _

(Empezas a sudar así que abrazame fuerte)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

(Alguien mezcló mi medicina)

Observó el rostro de ambas de forma efímera y sonrió hacia el frente.

**Santana**

_I don't know what I'm on_

(No sé donde estoy)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

(Alguien mezcló mi medicina)

**Santana**

_But baby it's all gone _

(Pero cariño todo está perdido)

_Somebody mixed my medicine _

(Alguien mezcló mi medicina)

_Somebody's in my head again _

(Alguien está en mi cabeza otra vez)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again_

(Alguien mezcló mi medicina otra vez, otra vez)

El bajo de la latina dejaba de tener protagónico por lo que con un movimiento certero, dejó que pendiese de su espalda. Sexualmente caminó una vez más hacia el micrófono.

**Santana**

_I'll drink what you leak _

(Voy a tomar todo lo que derrames)

_And I'll smoke what you sigh _

(Y fumar lo que suspires)

_Straight across the room with a look in your eye_

(Del otro lado de la habitación con la mirada en tu ojo)

Sujetó el soporte para genera intensidad en sus palabras.

**Santana**

_I got a man…_

(Tengo un hombre…)

De repente su voz dejó de hacerse oír y la vista de Lucy se focalizó en ella.

El barullo generado por el público, junto a la música en demasía, llevaban a que la falta de letra pasara inadvertida. Inadvertida hasta que observabas como el cuerpo de la latina vibraba sin control.

Una descarga eléctrica estaba siendo emanada a causa de ese soporte en mal estado. Descarga que todos desconocían. Todos menos Lucy.

Con rapidez corrió hacia ella y pateó micrófono provocando que tanto Brittany como Rachel se sobresaltaran. El cuerpo de Santana cayó hacia atrás sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

La morocha observó los ojos desencajados de la rubia y se arrojó de rodillas al cuerpo tieso de la latina.

_¡NECESITO UN MEDICO!_ – Chilló con desesperación hacia sitios repletos de oscuridad. -_ ¡URGENTE!_


	36. ¡Soy una puta estrella de rock!

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**36.** ¡Soy una puta estrella de rock!

Sábado 06 de Junio de 2015.

Rockville, Maryland.

* * *

_¿Cómo podes decirnos que no fue tu culpa?_ – Indagó Brittany nerviosa, adentrándose en la furgoneta. - _¡Sos una incompetente! La que da el visto bueno sos vos, Sugar._ – Observó a Rachel, quien se encontraba a su lado. - _¡No se te pudo haber pasado el detalle de que un micrófono tenía un cortocircuito! Encima el principal._

_¡Estoy con muchas presiones Brittany!_ – Volteó hacia ella, sujetando a Perez debajo de un brazo y con la otra mano en la cabeza. - _Piden demasiado de mí… Más de lo que realmente puedo dar. Estoy sola. ¡SOLA! Con ustedes, con todo esto… No cuento con ayuda de nadie, incluyéndolas._ – Retiró la palma y notó como varios mechones pendían entre los dedos. - _¿Ven esto? ¡Es mi preciado pelo! Se cae, cada noche… ¡De a mechones! Para el final de la gira estaré calva._ – Observó hacia el can quien ladró. - _Inclusive Perez está padeciendo de estrés._

_Perez pierde el pelo porque es un perro y está cambiándolo._

_¿Y para mí que solución tenés?_ – Elevó el tono de voz. - _¡Entiéndanme!_

_¡Al menos estarás viva!_ – Irrumpió Rachel. - _¿Querés que alguna más de nosotras sufra un accidente? Lo de Santi fue… - _No logró continuar.

_Pobrecita… _- Agregó la skater meciendo el rostro.

_¿Pobrecita?_ – Consultó Sugar, dirigiéndose hacia el asiento mientras Charles se situaba al volante. - _¡No se murió!_

_¡CASI! _– Chillaron al unísono.

_Chicas... Cálmense._ – Espetó Elena, cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta tras ella. - _Sí, lo de Santana fue un hecho bastante desafortunado pero por suerte no llegó a mayores, solo fue un susto._

La puerta que separaba el compartimento de las camas del resto del vehículo se abrió con lentitud. Santana apareció, envuelta en una toalla y sujetada por Lucy. Lentamente la acompañó hacia esa mesa que tantos momentos compartidos había vivido.

Troian, por su parte, atravesó el marco con posterioridad acompañada por el médico del festival. Luego de estrechar su mano, lo acompañó hacia la puerta. Acto seguido le indicó a Charles que ya podían comenzar la retirada.

Tanto el rostro de Brittany, como el de Rachel y Elena, se encontraba perplejo al ver el estado en que se veía la latina. Lucy, quien prefirió mantenerse de pie, las observó por un instante indicándole con un movimiento sutil que se acercaran.

_San… ¿Estás…_ - Intentó indicar Rachel al llegar a su lado pero fue inútil.

_¿Estoy qué? ¡Estoy como el orto!_ – Escupió, fulminándola con la mirada. - _¿Cómo mierda pretendes que esté?_ – Volteó sobre su eje y percibió como era observada por varios pares de ojos. - _¿QUE ME MIRAN TODAS?_

_Te miramos porque estamos preocupadas por vos…_ - Susurró Brittany con dulzura. - _Nos asustaste sista._

_No estoy para tus sistas ahora Brittany. – _Volvió la vista hacia la mesa. - _No estoy para aguantar a ninguna de ustedes. ¡Ni siquiera a Perez! – _Agregó al escucharlo ladrar para luego suspirar pesadamente. -_ Ya vayámonos de este sitio de mierda de una maldita vez._

La furgoneta pareció obedecer sus órdenes y el motor rugió al acelerarla.

_¿Saben lo que les va a costar toda esta escenita? _– Indagó Troian, situándose a un lado de Lucy y observando a todas por igual con los brazos cruzados. – _Si al menos se hubiesen quedado ahí, podríamos haber recibido una indemnización por el accidente… ¡Pero no! ¿Qué brillante idea tuvieron? ¡Destrozar todo y huir!_ – Mordió el labio inferior y negó con el rostro. – _Dejaron el escenario sin grupo, en mitad de un festival lo suficientemente grande e importante… ¡Son unas ineptas! Una abominación para la música._ – Inspiró profundo intentando serenarse. – _El espectáculo siempre, SIEMPRE, debe continuar… ¡Con una cantante chamuscada o muerta!_

_¡Mira Troian!_ – Expresó Rachel elevando el dedo índice. - _Creo que no es oportuno que te metas en este momen… _

_¿Qué te pasa zorra mal paga?_ – El ataque de Santana la interrumpió.

La mirada de la periodista y la latina se cruzaron, determinando que una guerra estaba a punto de irrumpir en ese silencio inesperado que se había generado.

_¿Huele a barbacoa?_ – Consultó Elena, percibiendo como todas las miradas se encargaron de asesinarla sin titubear.

Entendió que era recomendable guardar silencio.

_Santana… Yo entiendo perfectamente que estés un poco asustada por lo que te pasó. _– Espetó Lucy con respeto y cautela. - _Te aseguro que yo también estoy algo aturdida, pero no creo que haya que utilizar la violencia verbal para…_ - Fue interrumpida de inmediato.

_Vos callate y publicita la música, no tu entrepierna. - _Se cobijó aún más con la toalla. - _Manejar tu ego, Lucy, es como si Perez te orinase en la cara. ¡Lo mejor que puede pasarle a esta banda, es que me cuelgue en la ducha!_

_No pienso pelear con vos, Santana. _– Generó un aspaviento con la mano. – _Pero, ¡Uno! _– Enumeró con el dedo índice. – _No publicito ni mi entrepierna, ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo… Soy la primera en no estar de acuerdo con tener que vestirnos como prostitutas para vender entradas._ – Estiró el otro dedo. – _¡Y dos! Somos una banda… Un equipo… Tenemos que estar unidas, ser nosotras. Ya sabes cómo es esto, todas nosotras lo vimos, desde que solucionamos nuestras diferencias… Todo salió mejor._

_¡Deja de decir nosotras!_ – Golpeó la mesa. - _Obviamente no hay un nosotras, al parecer sos solo vos… O eso quiere imponer tu noviecita de turno, Troian._ – La señaló con desprecio. - _¿Ella es la de los sábados? _– Volvió a padecer un escalofrío. - _Entendelo de una vez… No hay un nosotras desde que decidió alterar los esquemas._

Lucy frunció el ceño. – _No entiendo lo que querés decir con esto._

_Santana, si tenés algún problema personal conmigo, decímelo a mí directamente… No metas a Lucy en esto._ - Arremetió Troian, ganándose las miradas de turno. – _Está siendo demasiado generosa y poco egoísta al seguir con ustedes y no aprovechar el talento que tiene… No necesitaría de una banda para triunfar._

La latina la observó en silencio por un instante. - _Mi problema personal es que básicamente estás lista para una película porno con esos anteojos y tu look, sólo te falta el nombre… Aunque Troian rima perfecto con 'trola'._

Rachel abrió la boca con intenciones de intervenir pero al parecer era una batalla que no le correspondía.

Sugar había decidido tomar partido para la persona incorrecta.

_Como que sigas hablando así con suerte harás un concierto en un baño público._

Santana volteó hacia su persona. - _¡Oh! Pero si habló la manager más inútil de la galaxia… ¡Brillante idea Einstein!_ – Gritó, provocando que el perro comenzara a ladrar. - _Ni sos capaz de chequear un micrófono… Solo te importa tu trasero y ese maldito perro. ¡El cual despellejare antes de retirarme de esta banda!_

_Dejala Sugar… ¿No la ves?_ – La analizó con desprecio. – _Es una maleducada, incapaz de hablar sin ladrar… No entiendo porque sigue en esta banda y no la mandaron de nuevo a ese antro donde trabajaba y del que jamás tendría que haber salido…_

_¡Ya suficiente Troian!_ – Espetó Rachel, rompiendo la poca paz que aún se conservaba. -_Sí, no me mires con esa cara… _- Frunció el ceño, mostrándose dura y segura de sí misma. - _Que ella te ataque, lo entiendo… Pero que vos la ataques, no lo permito._

_¡Ah! ¿Entonces a mí me atacan y que hago? ¿Quedarme callada?_ – Se autoseñaló y efectuó una carcajada. - _No querida, no... Soy una profesional, no voy a permitir que tres mocosas me hablen de esta forma._ – Se dirigió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. – _Ninguna, menos Lucy, es capaz de pensar con claridad sin que se le explote la única neurona en funcionamiento._ – Se oyó a lo lejos. - _¡Son unas descerebradas incompetentes y hoy quedó demostrado!_

_Si no sintiese como algo de electricidad aún corre mis venas, me levantaría y le bajaría todos los dientes_. - Musitó la latina.

_En un año a partir de hoy, estarán viviendo en un descampado, gordas, preñadas y con una manada de perros._ – Continuó el discurso volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la misma posición. - _Pero yo… Estoy encaminada a convertirme en una leyenda de la "Rolling Stones"_

_¿Quién te crees que sos sista?_ – Increpó Brittany, deteniendo el ataque egocéntrico por parte de Troian. - _Sí, no sé qué carajo de la "Rolling Stones" que poco me importa… ¿Y? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Quién te invitó? Te recuerdo, por si tu única neurona tampoco lo procesó, que sí estás en esta gira es por nuestro éxito. Demasiado descerebradas no debemos de ser… _– Elevó ambas cejas. – _Inútiles con un poco de renombre y se creen Oprah. _– Finiquitó en un susurro.

_Es sencillo Brittany… ¿Querés ser una artista? Canta canciones de cuna o buenos cover que se vendan en navidad. ¿Querés ser una estrella de rock? ¡Escucha lo que tengo para decirte!_ – Escupió cual serpiente a su presa.

_Tanto Brittany, como yo y todas las que estamos en esta gira a tu lado, creo que escuchamos suficiente de tu persona._ – Carraspeó Rachel tomando la palabra. - _Retiraste a Santana de su protagónico para poner a Lucy…_ - Volteó hacia la rubia. - _Sin ofender Lu… ¡Pero era de Santana! Sonábamos bien de ese modo. Creo que es algo que deberías de consultar con nosot…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Rachel no quiero tu caridad, seguramente ibas a formar una banda de enanos pero sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas como para poder tocar los instrumentos. _– Atacó la latina moviendo la mano en reiteradas ocasiones, a modo de desprecio.

_¡No es caridad!_ – Elevó el tono arqueando las cejas. - _Es compañerismo… Inclusive Elena se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas._

_Yo lo único que tengo en claro es que me uní a ustedes para pasar un buen rato y no hago más que escucharlas insultarse una a otra…_ - Generó un silencio a causa de las miradas. - _¿Qué? ¡Tuvimos que huir de ese sitio!_

_¡Estoy de acuerdo con la desconocida! _– Irrumpió Sugar, dejando su sitio en la cabina para sumarse a la charla. - _¿Hace cuánto que viajas con nosotras y de dónde saliste? Eso no importa demasiado ahora mismo… _- Volvió hacia las demás. - _El punto es que "The Pretty Reckless" tiene la mejor oportunidad que cualquier otro grupo que haya visto en mi vida, de hacer lo mismo que hicieron los Beatles. ¡Destrozar este mundo!_

_Callate comadreja…Yo me uní a esto por la música, así que sé mejor que vos de lo que esta banda es capaz de hacer._ – Se situó de pie. - _El Rock and Roll es un deporte de sangre, de esos que ejercen las personas en la oscuridad… Gatos muertos, los que se masturban, los aislados que no tienen voz o alguna forma de decir: "Escuchame idiota, odio al maldito mundo, mi papá es un jodido gay, andate a la mierda, a la mierda con todo, y quiero un orgasmo"._ – Santana caminó, paseando delante de cada una y apuntándolas con el dedo índice. - _Por si no les quedo claro, no se trata de los modales de las mujeres sino del éxtasis en ellas y yo tengo mucho de eso. Los hombres no quieren ver a las mujeres en ningún otro sitio que no sea en sus cocinas o en sus rodillas, por lo que un escenario está dentro de la última opción. Que sostenga una guitarra, cante y tenga éxito no entra dentro de sus parámetros… Así que de nosotras dependía, porque si no esto se derrumbaba, ¿Pero que hicieron?_ – Rió para sí misma. -_Meter más gente de la que una banda de cuatro personas puede tolerar y destrozarla._ – Volteó hacia el chofer. - _¡Charles! Frena acá._ – Inmediatamente obedeció y la latina caminó hacia la puerta, regalándoles una última mirada. - _Hasta acá llegue… Dudo que les cueste seguir adelante sin mí._

El rostro de esas seis mujeres se mostró estupefacto. Santana descendió del vehículo y Charles aguardó a que alguien le indicase lo que debía efectuar. Ningún sonido provino de esos entes sin vida.

Rachel observó a Brittany, quien le devolvió la mirada para luego situar sus pupilas en Lucy. La rubia la miró por un instante y arqueó las cejas dándole a entender que era el fin.

Se estaba rindiendo. Se estaba rindiendo después de todo el discurso dado en la azotea.

Presionó el entrecejo y sin expresar nada al respecto, descendió por la misma puerta que lo había hecho Santana, minutos atrás. Su pie tocó el asfalto, mejor dicho la tierra que constituía esa calle, y su rostro volteó hacia ambos lados en busca de una señal que le indicase hacia donde se había dirigido la latina.

Ver una persona caminando envuelta en una toalla, no daba demasiado lugar a la duda.

_¡Santana! –_ Chilló a lo lejos pero fue inútil. - _¡SANTANA!_ – Elevó la voz pero la reacción fue exactamente idéntica. _- ¡Espera!_ – Gritó de nuevo, esta vez corriendo hacia ella. - _¡No puedo seguirte el ritmo!_

_Deberías volver a la furgoneta del amor gnoma y dejarme a mí tranquila conmigo misma._ – Expresó sin detener su andar. - _Ya te dije que no me interesa tu caridad._

Finalmente la alcanzó, luego de correr unos cuantos metros. - _No pienso irme a ningún lado…_ - Respiró agitadamente. _- No voy a dejarte sola en este estado. ¡Deberías ir a un hospital a que te revisen y no salir corriendo de esta manera! _– Volteó hacia atrás, intentando divisar la furgoneta pero cada vez se volvía más imposible. - _Estás caminando envuelta en una toalla._

_¡Ya lo sé! Y vos deberías cerrar la boca._ – Atacó, pateando piedras a su paso. - _Anda con Lucy y sus patos cantores… ¡Porque a eso van! Se van a convertir en sus coristas… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no tocamos canciones suaves?_ – Mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. _- ¡Es música dura! Es algo que Troian no entiende por lo que prefiero largarme._

_¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_ – Intentó buscar su mirada, poniéndose a su par. – _Yo no soy el enemigo, no tengo nada en contra tuya y odio tanto o más a Troian que vos. _

_¿No tenés nada contra mí? ¿Segura?_ – Se detuvo en seco y la penetró con la mirada. - _¿Por qué demonios me diste el protagónico justo en este tema? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

Alzó una ceja. - _¿Qué... Qué me estás queriendo decir?_ – Titubeó. - _¿Qué estaba todo planeado? ¿Te volviste loca?_

Retomó su andar, hacia unas tenues luces que podía percibirse a lo lejos. - _Quiero decir que esto es mi vida y al parecer ninguna lo entiende… Si no fuese por la banda probablemente estaría muerta o en la cárcel._ – Exhaló la totalidad del aire y se serenó. - _Sí, este instante insignificante para sus vidas salvó la mía. ¿Qué me haría pensar que no querés sacarme del medio?_ – Generó una mueca con los labios. _- Después de todo siempre se recuerda a la cantante._

_Santana, para… ¡Para!_ – La sujetó del brazo. - _No estaba planeado, fue un accidente desafortunado… Nada más._ – Humedeció los labios y encontró su mirada. - _¿Cómo podes pensar que yo podría estar metida en algo así de turbio? ¿No lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta?_ – Generó una media sonrisa. – _Sos mi única amiga... ¿Cómo podría querer hacerte algún mal?_

_No me endulces el oído para que vuelva a la banda… No me necesitas para triunfar, Rachel. _– Se soltó del agarre y continúo su recorrido. - _Después de todo, sos la única esperanza de la música… Y estoy siendo sincera._

_No te endulzo nada, solo te digo la verdad… Sabes que nunca miento._ – Se mantuvo a su lado. - _Y si vos dejas la banda yo también lo hago, no pienso seguir con esto sin vos… Somos un equipo. _– Afirmó con el rostro para sí misma. - _Una para todas y todas para una, ¿Recordas?_

Se observaron por un momento y Santana percibió como Rachel extendió su mano para encontrarla. Una media sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

_Tengo miedo de darte la mano en este momento y que alguna de las descargas eléctricas que me recorren por dentro se te traspase._

Una carcajada las invadió y la morocha decidió abrazarla, más allá de cualquier cortocircuito. Era ese momento en el que hay seis mil millones y medio de personas en el mundo, cada cual en sus asuntos sin saber lo que realmente puede necesitar tu par.

Seis mil millones de personas en el mundo. Seis mil millones de almas.

Pero a veces, todo lo que se necesita es una.

_15 derecha… 10 izquierda… 5 al frente. ¿Qué hicimos después de que doblamos esa esquina?_ – Volteó hacia Santana. - _Me distraje al hablar con vos._

La penumbra de la noche tomaba protagonismo y la soledad era un fiel aliado en esa carretera fantasma. Fantasma y sin asfaltar.

_¿Qué?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Qué estas contando?_

_25 después de doblar en ese arbusto enano y 10 más al pasar la lagartija calcinada. _- Masculló para sí misma. - _Santi, estoy perdida y algo me dice que vos no tenés ni la mínima idea de hacia dónde caminas… ¿Podemos volver por favor?_

_¿Volver hacia dónde? _– Rió irónicamente. - _¿Realmente crees que la furgoneta esté esperándonos? ¡Caminamos por más de una hora!_ – Continuó el recorrido. - _Solo estoy yendo hacia donde dicta la cordura… Sí seguimos el rumbo que marca la carretera, llegaremos a algún pueblo._

La morocha se detuvo por un instante y observó hacia alrededor. Torpemente buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando localizar el celular. Lo retiró y marcó el contacto de Lucy.

Era inútil, la cobertura no llegaba a sitios tan remotos.

_San… ¿Tenés tu teléfono a mano?_ – Consultó sin levantar la vista del móvil. – _Porque el mío no tie… _- Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la latina a varios metros de distancia.

Corrió hacia ella, descoordinada y con desesperación.

_¡Santana!_ – Chilló una vez a su lado, sujetándola del brazo. - _Tengo miedo… Escuchar esos búhos no me tranquiliza para nada._

_Deja de temblar y acelera el paso… No pienso dormir en esta carretera._ – Espetó desganadamente. – _Para que te sientas más segura y protegida, no tengo mi celular…_

Y cuando la desesperanza la invadió por completo, como si fuese una señal divina, el comentario de Santana se vio seguido por una luz detrás de ellas. Voltearon sobre su eje y la tenacidad de la misma las encandiló.

Rachel creyó por un instante que habían muerto y era el camino hacia el cielo pero luego comprendió que se trataba del foco de una camioneta. Suspiró aliviada, aunque no fuese indicio de que se encontraran a salvo.

_Buenas noches._ – Se asomó el conductor. - _¿Podemos ayudarlas?_

Santana sonrió y Rachel se escondió detrás suyo, usándola como un escudo humano. Si alguien tenía que morir, que fuese la latina. Después de todo, ya estaba en estado deplorable.

Con las manos presionó la toalla que pendía por la espalda de Santana, a la vez que sus ojos se presionaron con fuerza.

_¡Hola vaquero!_ – Expresó con efusividad. – _Estamos aprovechando esta magnífica noche para pasear un rato… Somos chicas duras y nos gust… ¡Ouch!_ – Giró hacia Rachel, quien la observó con odio luego de pellizcarle la espalda. - _¿Qué mierda…_ - Susurró.

_¡Les suplicamos no nos maten! _– Irrumpió la morocha, aun conservando su escondite. - _¡Somos famosas! MUY FAMOSAS… ¡Dudo que quieran acabar en la cárcel! Además, tengo un teléfono y no dudaré en usarlo._

La palma de Santana se situó en la frente y lentamente meció el rostro.

_Yo las conozco…_ - Expresó un muchacho en el asiento del copiloto y Rachel pensó en huir hacia los cactus. - _Ustedes son las de esa banda… The pretty reckless._

Santana sonrió. – _Así es… Somos…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡No! Amo la música que hacen, las letras, la intensidad… ¡Todo! Son grandes._ – Exclamó con efusividad. – _Estábamos dirigiéndonos a una fiesta, podrían venir… Sería un gran honor._

_Santi… Ni se te ocurra acep…_ - No alcanzó a decir.

_¡Genial! Nos encantaría_. – Incrementó la sonrisa.

_¡LES DIJE QUE LES DARIA LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL SIGLO!_ – Gritó un muchacho abriendo la puerta de una casa y todos lo vitorearon. - _Les traje a Rachel y Santana de la banda…. ¡The pretty reckless!_

La latina ingresó a lo grande, con los brazos en alto y recibiendo los elogios. La morocha, por su parte mantenía los ojos abiertos por completo, aún aterrada por lo que podría pasarles.

_Sírvanse lo que quieran… Son las invitadas. _– Sonrió de oreja a oreja hacia ambas.

Santana sin titubear encaró hacia la barra pero la mano de Rachel la detuvo. - _¿Y ahora qué?_

_Quiero que me escuches atentamente._ – Indicó con el dedo índice. – _Voy a ir a buscar un teléfono fijo, te vas a quedar en esa barra y encontraré el modo de volver a donde pertenecemos. _– Observó hacia todos lados. – _¡No te muevas de ahí! ¿Entendiste?_

El mutismo generado y la huida hacia dosis de alcohol fueron suficiente respuesta para la morocha, quien luego de cerciorarse hacia donde debía dirigirse fue en busca de ayuda.

_¡No puedo creer que las hayas dejado ir, sista!_ – Chilló Brittany entrando en la habitación.

_¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?_ – Alzó las manos. - _¡Eso era caótico!_

_¡Caótico es lo que ocurrió!_ – Resopló ofuscada. – _No lo entendés, ¿No? ¡Troian está buscando esto! Te va a terminar clavando un puñal por la espalda y estás tan ciega que no querés verlo._

_¡Por Dios Brittany!_ – Rió para sí misma. – _No somos una banda ultra famosa como para que pretendan destruirnos…_

_¿Entonces como justificas lo que pasó? _– Elevó las cejas. – _Y lo que va a seguir pasando…_

_No lo sé… ¡No lo sé!_ – Tiró de algunos mechones con suavidad. – _Dios… ¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido?_

_Yo tampoco lo sé… Te recuerdo que no me dejaste seguirlas por hacerle caso a esa imbécil._ – Se dejó caer en la cama. - _¡Que genial esta gira eh!_

Acto seguido, luego de un silencio escueto, el celular de Lucy comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesa de luz. Ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia él y la rubia se abalanzó como si de esa llamada dependiese su vida.

**Lucy –** _Ho… ¡Hola!_

**Rachel -** _¿Lucy? ¿Lucy sos vos?_

**Lucy -** _¿Rachel? ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me llamas con número privado? ¿Las raptaron?_

**Rachel –** _Estamos raptadas pero por propia voluntad… Santana se unió a una especie de fiesta hippie y no tengo ni idea donde estamos… ¡Vengan a buscarnos! Y vengan ya._

**Lucy –** _¡Estamos saliendo para allá! Pasame la dirección._

_¿Y ahora hacia dónde?_ – Consultó Brittany al llegar a un cruce de caminos. Percibió como Lucy achinaba los ojos hacia el papel y lo alumbraba con el celular. - _¿Era necesario que lo anotaras en esa servilleta?_

_Fue lo único que tenía a mano y Rachel hablaba muy rápido… Según lo que me dijo…_ - Alzó la vista y señaló. – _Unos 20 pasos en esa dirección._ – Brittany obedeció. - _¿No podrías acelerar un poco?_

_¿Acelerar? ¿En serio?_ – Elevó una ceja. - _¡Es un puto carro de golf! Solo tiene marcha atrás y adelante._

La mirada de Lucy se volvió a perder en el papel hasta que una ráfaga de viento se lo arrebató sin previo aviso. - _¡NOOOO!_ - La rubia giró sobre su eje pero la polvareda que las ruedas del carrito levantaba se aliaba con la noche cerrada y oscura, evitándole la correcta visual.

Brittany imitó su gesto. – _Decime, por favor, que tenés ese plano memorizado…_ - Masculló entredientes.

_Algo…_ - Tragó saliva con dificultad. - _Ahí está el arbusto enano. ¡Dobla!_ – Gritó de forma imprevista.

La definición de odisea le quedaba chica a lo que ambas habían tenido que pasar para llegar a lo que parecía ser un asalto por montoneros. Cuerpos desperdigados por el patio delantero de esa pobre casa tapaban el poco pasto que osaba asomarse. Vasos rojos de plástico adornaban el panorama.

Los ojos de Lucy y Brittany se encontraban atónitos ante lo que percibían, pero sabían que no había tiempo para analizar como varios hombres se arrastraban sin demasiada fuerza.

Acelerando el paso se dirigieron en busca de las dos restantes, quienes podían correr peligro de vida.

_Vamos a separarnos… Vos vas a ir por el ala derecha y yo por la izq…_ - No alcanzó a concluir que su cuerpo se chocó contra otro sin demasiado control sobre él mismo.

Lucy lo observó. – _Discul…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Oh… Rapunzel… Como llore cuando la anciana malvada cortó tu cabellera…_ - No logró finalizar que una arcada anticipó lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Del cuello hacia abajo, el cuerpo de la rubia se encontraba repleta de un vomito de color indefinido. Ese ebrio desagradable no solo la había confundido con una Rapunzel irreal de Disney, sino que había sido capaz de vomitarla de la forma más descontrolada y despiadada que la mente de alguien pudiese imaginar.

Brittany notó la parálisis de Lucy, por lo que sin titubear la sujetó de la muñeca y arrastró con fuerza. Localizar a Rachel no fue complicado. Se encontraba al borde de una piscina, a metros prudenciales para no ser arrojada, con ambos brazos rodeándola.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó la skater.

La morocha volteó sobre su eje. - _¿POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO?_ – Gritó desaforadamente.

_Mira morocha, tuvimos que venir con un carrito de golf ya que Charles no estaba en ningún sitio y por ende la furgoneta no se encontraba disponible… ¡Fue el único vehículo que encontramos!_

_¿Lo robaron?_ – Elevó ambas cejas.

_Digamos… Que lo tomamos prestado._

_¡Por Dios!_ – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _Lo que nos faltaba era ser acusadas de robo… ¿Cómo repercutiría esto en mi carrera? ¡Soy demasiado joven para ir a prisión!_ - Entre el nerviosismo, observó a la rubia. - _¿Lucy? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Eso es…_ - Generó una mueca de asco.

_Creo que el vómito está actuando como ácido, carcomiendo mi ropa…_ - Espetó Lucy con palidez en el rostro. – _Por favor… Vámonos… Necesito una ducha._

_Bien… ¿Santana?_ – Indagó Brittany hacia Rachel.

_Estaba en la barra… Le dije claramente que me esperara ahí pero salí del cuarto desde donde las llamé y ya no estaba._ – Movió las manos frenéticamente. – _Opte por salir y esperarla acá… Tener un mejor panorama de la casa… _- Varios gritos la interrumpieron.

_¡Que salte! ¡Que salte! ¡Que salte! _– Coreaban al unísono los ebrios en mejor estado.

El rostro de las tres, observó hacia donde todas las miradas iban dirigidas. El atractivo se encontraba en el techo.

El atractivo era Santana.

_¡SANTANA!_ – Gritaron a la vez.

_¡Santana, estás ebria, bajate ahora mismo de ahí arriba!_ – Agregó Brittany con potencia.

_¿Quieren que me tire?_ – Indagó la latina y todos afirmaron con un grito de guerra.

_¡BAJATE AHORA MISMO PORQUE JURO QUE SEA, COMO SEA, SUBO Y TE MATO!_ – Amenazó Lucy, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

_L… No estás ayudando…_ - Susurró la skater.

_Estoy toda vomitada por su culpa ¿Y me decís que no estoy ayudando?_

_¡Chicas!_ – Indicó Rachel abriendo las palmas. – _Conservemos la cordura… Tengo mis serias dudas de que sea capaz de tirar… _

_¡Soy una puta estrella de rock!_ – Gritó Santana, saltando al vacío.

La mirada de las tres acompañaba al cuerpo de la latina, quien sin control de sí misma se estrellaba dentro de la piscina. Boquiabiertas, intentaban asimilar lo acontecido.

_¡SALVEMOS A SANTANA!_ – Chilló un alcohólico.

Acto seguido, como si salieran debajo del césped, al menos treinta personas saltaron a la piscina a rescatarla. Las tres permanecían paralizadas ante lo que veían.

La toalla que envolvía a la latina cayó del cielo sobre la cabeza de la morocha.

_Al menos tenemos la toalla para secarla…_ - Expresó Brittany y tanto Lucy como Rachel la observaron en silencio.

Verlas sobre el carrito de golf era la imagen más patética de los últimos tiempos. Asemejaban al show de los tres chiflados, donde acontecimientos catastróficos ocurrían.

Brittany, conducía el vehículo a una velocidad de 10 kilómetros por hora. Santana, se encontraba a su lado, envuelta en una toalla, tiritando, mojada y aún electrocutada. Rachel se situaba detrás suyo, mientras Lucy lo hacía a su lado.

Silencio. Silencio era lo que expresaban cuando por dentro miles de situaciones las apabullaban.

Llegaron a un semáforo y el carrito se detuvo con lentitud. La skater observó hacia ambos lados intentando determinar sí podían pasar o no. Un auto se situó en el carril de al lado y la mirada de las cuatro se depositó en él.

Se trataba de un camaro descapotable color azul eléctrico. A simple vista ya era difícil pasarlo por alto, sumado a la música a todo volumen, acaparaba la atención por completo. El aspecto deplorable de las cuatro mujeres sobre el carro de golf, que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser blanco para convertirse en polvo por cada recoveco, lograba que la mirada de los cuatro integrantes del auto se focalizara en ellas.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_

(No creo que nadie sienta lo que estoy sintiendo)  
_About you now_

(Por vos ahora)

El estéreo, ultimísimo modelo, sonaba a todo volumen. El tema "Wonderwall" de Oasis se hacía oír hasta que el chirrido de las gomas al salir arando la interrumpía. Una nueva polvareda se elevó y generó varios carraspeos en las cuatro.

Nuevamente el silencio.

Esta vez, compartido con soledad. Solo faltaba una bola de pasto, de esas habituales en el desierto, y el día de las chicas estaría completo.

**Brittany:**

_Today is gonna be the day_

(Hoy va a ser el dia)

_That they're gonna throw it back to you,_

(Que todos recordaran lo que pasó)

Comenzó a entonar a capela, dirigiendo una mirada sutil hacia Santana, quien la observó de reojo.

**Brittany:**

_By now you should have somehow_

(Pero ahora deberías saber de algún modo)

_Realised what you gotta do_

(Lo que tenés que hacer)

Ante el mutismo y sentirse como una loca, entonando en solitario un tema al azar, optó por guardar silencio.

**Rachel:**

_I don't belive that anybody feels the way that I do_

(No creo que nadie sienta lo que estoy sintiendo)

_About you now_

(Por vos ahora)

Carraspeó, con timidez, y observó a Lucy. De inmediato se encontró con esas pupilas verdes.

**Brittany:**

_And all the roads we have are winding_

(Y todos los caminos por los que tenemos que andar están poniendose dificiles)

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

(Y todas las luces que nos iluminan están apagándose)

**Brittany y Rachel:**

_There are many things that i would like to say to you_

(Hay un monton de cosas que quisiera decirte)

_But I don't know how_

(Pero no sé cómo)

_Because maybe_

(Porque tal vez)

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

(Vas a ser la única que me salve)

_And after all_

(Y después de todo)

_You're my wonder wall_

(Vos sos mi maravilloso apoyo)

Lucy dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro de Rachel, quien inconscientemente sonrió. Acto seguido extendió la mano sobre el muslo de la rubia con la palma hacia arriba. Un instante transcurrió luego de percibir el contacto y optó por situar la de ella sobre la misma. Sus dedos se entrelazaron de forma prácticamente perfecta.

La morocha aferró el ala que pendía de su cuello con la mano restante y esa sonrisa tímida incremento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que esa mano y ese sostén, la llevaban de vuelta a lo que tanto añoraba.

Brittany percibió como los espasmos generados por Santana incrementaban, por lo que con el brazo derecho decidió cobijarla. Titubeó tontamente antes de efectuarlo pero su corazón dictó por ella. La latina sintió el contacto y también dudó por un instante. Lentamente, se deslizó sobre el asiento hasta quedar lo más cerca posible. Un suspiro se escapó por los labios de ambas y sin mediar palabra, entendieron que ellas tampoco estaban solas.

Aquella sucesión de situaciones surrealistas había dado como resultado algo inesperado: que las cuatro fuesen conscientes, una vez más, de que eran todo cuanto tenían y necesitaban. La penumbra de esa noche oscura y sin esperanza comenzaba a alumbrarse gracias a un amanecer tibio y tímido como lo era expresar sus emociones.

* * *

Tendría que haberla matado... _Se lo merecían._


	37. Blender

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**37.** Blender.

Jueves 11 de Junio de 2015.

Richmond, Virginia.

* * *

**Brittany:**

_1, 2, 3, 4 _

Gritó Brittany rompiendo con la batería.

**Rachel:**

_I used to hate you, but now I love you_

(Solía odiarte, pero ahora te amo.)

**Lucy & Santana:**

_So like a rose, So like a rose _

(Como a una rosa, Como a una rosa)

A diferencia de otros shows, esta vez los micrófonos se encontraban de forma aledaña unos con otros. La actitud de Rachel difería a la conocida y tanto Lucy como Santana hacían uso de sus dotes.

**Rachel:**

_But when you kiss me I wanna slap you _

(Pero cuando me besas, quiero golpearte)

**Lucy & Santana:**

_But sorry it's lost _

(Pero lo siento, estoy perdida)

_The feeling is lost _

(El sentimiento se perdió)

**Rachel:**

_I chew my nails down, I look at the ground _

(Muerdo mis uñas, miro hacia el suelo)

**Santana:**

_I am pissed _

(Estoy molesta)

**Lucy:**

_I am shy _

(Soy tímida)

**Rachel:**

_Cause you threw me in a blender _

(Porque me tiraste dentro de una licuadora)

**Santana:**

_I am hot _

(Soy caliente)

**Lucy:**

_I am cold _

(Soy fría)

La morocha caminó unos pasos hacia Lucy, quien la observó y sonrió ante su presencia.

**Rachel:**

_Do you wanna get to know me?_

(¿Querés conocerme?)

_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head?_

(¿Querés aprender a meterte en mi cabeza?)

_Do you wanna get to touch me?_

(¿Querés conseguir tocarme?)

Entonó, rozando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia.

**Santana:**

_Cause now my ex is officially dead _

(Porque ahora mi ex está oficialmente muerte)

Arrebatándole el micrófono, se fijaba en sus ojos para hacerle saber que la siguiente estrofa era dedicada en su totalidad.

**Rachel:**

_I don't lalalala like you _

(A mí no me gugugugu gustas)

_I lalalala love you _

(Yo tetetete te amo)

_I used to hahaha hate you _

(Solia oooo odiarte)

**Rachel, Lucy & Santana:**

_And now I really fucking love you _

(Y ahora realmente te amo)

Con cautela, erotismo y pasividad, volvió a su posición luego de que varios espectadores alentaran esa actitud arrolladora.

**Rachel:**  
_I'm feeling stupid, but I won't tell you _

(Me siento estúpida, pero no te lo voy a decir)

Esta vez era el turno de la rubia de jugar, quien usaba el micrófono de Rachel para efectuar sus coros.

**Lucy: **

_I am blond, I feel dumb_

(Soy rubia, me siento tonta)

**Rachel:**

_I sound sweetly in the daytime _

(Sueno dulce durante el día)

**Santana:**

_Not a turn, not a turn _

(Ni una vez, ni una vez)

Acercando su boca lo suficiente a Lucy, iniciaba la siguiente estrofa.

**Rachel:**

_I cry my eyes out hoping you'll shout_

(Mis ojos lloran deseando que me grites)

_Be my girlfriend _

(Sé mi novia)

**Lucy:**

_Be my girlfriend _

(Sé mi novia)

Ambas se miraron con torpeza y los alaridos provenientes del publico las devolvió a la realidad y a sus posiciones.

**Rachel:**

_And when you kiss her, I'll tell you it hurts _

(Y cuando la beses, te diré que duele)

**Santana:**

_I want more, I want more _

(Quiero más, quiero más)

**Rachel:**

_So do you wanna get to know me?_

(¿Entonces querés conocerme?)

_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head?_

(¿Querés aprender a meterte en mi cabeza?)

_Do you wanna get to touch me?_

(¿Querés conseguir tocarme?)

**Santana:**

_Cause now my ex is officially dead _

(Porque ahora mi ex está oficialmente muerte)

**Rachel:**

_I don't lalalala like you _

(A mí no me gugugugu gustas)

_I lalalala love you _

(Yo tetetete te amo)

_I used to hahaha hate you _

(Solía oooo odiarte)

**Rachel, Lucy & Santana:**

_And now I really fucking love you _

(Y ahora realmente te amo)

El tema entraba en esa pausa característica de la banda y era Brittany quien se lucia con sus cambios de ritmo. Tanto Rachel como Santana se alejaban del micrófono principal dejándole paso a que fuese Lucy la única delante de todos.

**Lucy:**

_Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret?_

(¿Podrías, podrías, podrías, podrías guardar un secreto?)

Caminó hacia ella por detrás y seductoramente la apartó para cantar su estrofa.

**Rachel:**

_Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it?_

(¿Querrías, querrías, querrías, querrías que lo conservara?)

Santana irrumpió entre ellas con potencia y el público chilló al oírla.

**Santana:**

_Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal _

(Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero crear un escándalo)

_But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle _

(Pero puedo, puedo, puedo agarrarte por la manija)

**Rachel:**

_And if you, if you, if you really feel me_

(Y si, si, si realmente me sentís)

_Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe _

(Entonces me tenés, me tenés, me tenés pensando que quizás)

_For a minute or maybe two we're not in public _

(Por un minuto o tal vez dos, no estamos en público)

_I'll make you lalalala lovesick _

(Te daré lalalala amor enfermizo)

Lucy volvió al micrófono que le correspondía y su voz se tornó sensual de forma repentina. Las mujeres en primera fila dejaban escapar miles de suspiros y alaridos orgásmicos al escucharla.

**Lucy:**

_I don't lalalala like you _

(A mí no me gugugugu gustas)

_I lalalala love you _

(Yo tetetete te amo)

_I used to hahaha hate you _

(Solía oooo odiarte)

Rachel tampoco sería la excepción, era demasiado provocativa como para ignorarla.

**Rachel:**

_And now I really fucking love you _

(Y ahora realmente te amo)

**Santana & Lucy:**

_I don't lalalala like you _

(A mí no me gugugugu gustas)

_I lalalala love you _

(Yo tetetete te amo)

_I used to hahaha hate you _

(Solía oooo odiarte)

_But now I really fucking love you_

(Pero ahora realmente te amo)

Aplausos, gritos, alaridos, objetos, ropa interior y demás, eran la muestra de que la banda iba en alza.

_¡Somos increíbles!_ – Gritó Santana, levantando la botella de champagne que les esperaba en camerino.

Las celebraciones se habían vuelto habituales con el correr de los días. La fama iba llegando poco a poco y todo lo que ella acarreaba era una delicia para cuerpos jóvenes como los suyos.

Ciudades pasaban ante sus ojos y el brillo interno cada vez incrementaba con más potencia. Subían al escenario y se lucía como un grupo de años de experiencia. Y el público, tras cada actuación, enloquecía.

¿El secreto de su éxito? Por fin habían aprendido a actuar como eran: una banda.

El jolgorio se veía sucedido por miles de miradas cómplices y de entendimiento. Abrazos desenfrenados daban rienda libre a que sus cuerpos se expresasen con el de su par.

Rachel apreciaba como la totalidad de su cuerpo ardía al sentir los brazos de Lucy rodeándola, al igual que Santana entendía que Brittany era una de las mejores compañías que podía tener en mucho tiempo.

Todo era risas y festejos. Nada podía empañar tanta alegría.

O al menos eso creían.

La puerta del camerino se abrió de forma repentina y la figura de Troian se hizo presente. Era seguida por dos hombres de traje y corbata, junto a Sugar por detrás. Ese festejo improvisado que habían iniciado, se vio irrumpido de inmediato y todas observaron hacia los extraños llamándose a silencio.

_¿Pasó algo?_ – Espetó Santana, ante el mutismo de todos los presentes.

_Estos señores que ven a mi lado_. – Indicó Troian señalándolos y sonriendo ampliamente. – _Son dueños de unos bares… Y quieren contratarlas._

_Ya tenemos una gira estipulada Troian._ – Expresó Rachel, interrumpiéndola. _– De hecho, Sugar se encargó de armarla… Como corresponde._

_Esa gira no le dará ni un cuarto de beneficio del que nosotros estamos dispuestos a ofrecer._ – Indicó uno de los hombres.

_No me fío de estos muñecos de torta. _– Susurró Brittany por lo bajo.

Las tres la observaron y Lucy tomó el mando. - _¿De qué propuesta estaríamos hablando? _– Buscó a Sugar con la mirada. _- ¿Sugar? ¿Estás al tanto?_

Afirmó con el rostro y Troian se antepuso. – _Será un cambio que beneficiará a todos_. – Sonrió ampliamente. – _Tienen una hora para juntar sus pertenencias… Tenemos unos cuantos estados por atravesar._ – Finiquitó silenciando la sala.

Las cuatro se observaron un instante y una marea de sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios infundió a Rachel. Desconocía el nuevo paradero de la banda a causa del cambio impuesto por Troian. Al parecer, las ciudades estipuladas para la gira no eran de su agrado o, simplemente, sabía que otros sitios podían beneficiarlas.

Dudaba que fuese algo bueno. A decir verdad, temía a lo que desconocía y más viniendo de esa mujer, pero... ¿qué podía hacer ella al respecto?

Esta vez, la situación se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

Era de madrugada y la furgoneta viajaba por una de las tantas carreteras que Charles tomaba bajo indicaciones de Troian. Un auto negro y polarizado seguía sus pasos, dando a entender que se trataba de esos sujetos que les había presentado.

Todas dormían, intentando recuperar algunas horas de sueño en la agitada gira. Rachel, como siempre, no lograba conciliarlo y al parecer esta vez no era la única.

_¿Se puede?_ – Susurró Brittany, entrometiéndose en los pensamientos de la morocha.

Volvió la vista de la ventana hacia ella. - _Claro… Me vendría bien algo de compañía._

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos que conformaban la mesa de esa furgoneta. Ambas piernas se situaban recogidas contra el pecho y sus brazos las aferraban con dulzura.

_¿Qué haces acá sola?_ – Consultó, sentándose frente a ella.

Inspiró profundo. – _Dormir con Elena y sus ronquidos no es lo ideal…_ - Contuvo la risa. – _Necesitaba pensar un poco… Intentar encajar todas las piezas de este rompecabezas y tratar de entender a donde nos está guiando Troian._

_¿Desconfías de ella? _

_Un poco_. – Exhaló el aire. - _¿Acaso alguna confía en esa mujer?_

_Lucy lo hace…_ - Elevó ambos hombros, desinteresadamente. Guardó silencio por un instante y optó por cambiar el tema. _- ¿Viste como gustó el tema que compusiste? Creo que deberías hacerlo más seguido, tus ideas son… Alocadas, revolucionarias, levantan al público._

_Gracias, a lo mejor el tema lleva a todo eso que me decís pero creo que lo fundamental fue como la actuaron._ – Elevó la vista hacia ella. - _¿Por qué me desvías el tema?_

_No te desvié nada y cantamos como siempre._ – Volvió la vista hacia la carretera.

_¿Segura?_

Se focalizó en Brittany y percibió esa mirada intensa. - _¿Qué estás insinuando, a dónde querés llegar y porqué me miras así?_

_¡Come on morocha!_ – Rió para sí misma, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó. - _Por poco violas a la rubia sobre el escenario._

_Estás… -_ Titubeó, digiriendo los nervios. - _Estás demente._

_Negalo._

_No me molestes. - _Frunció el ceño evitando su mirada.

_¡Te gusta Lucy!_ – Chilló boquiabierta.

_¡SHHH! ¡Baja la voz!_ – Gesticuló con el dedo sobre los labios. - _¿Qué querés? ¿Querés que te lo afirme? _– Observó hacia todos lados e imitó la postura de Brittany. - _Sí… Me gusta…_

_Ya lo sabía de todos modos._ – Se dejó caer contra el respaldo y desvió su mirar. - _Intuición de skater._

_¿Tanto se me nota?_

_Muchísimo._ – Generó una media sonrisa. _- Sos pésima mintiendo, sista_. – Notó la atenta mirada sobre ella. - _¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada…_ - Frunció los labios. _- ¿Yo te pregunto a vos que pasa con Santana?_

_¿Con Santana?_ – Largó una carcajada desmedida. _- ¡No me hagas reír!_

_Yo también veo como la miras… Como se miran._ – Elevó las cejas en reiteradas ocasiones. – _Llamalo intuición de enanas._

_No pasa nada con ella._ – Recobró la seriedad. - _Solo intentamos limar algunas asperezas… Ya sabes dude, tratar de que esta banda funcione de la mejor forma posible._

_¿Por eso la miras con amor?_ – Indicó con el dedo índice extendido. - _Ni pienses en negarlo Britt… Sé que te gusta y es… ¡Es genial! _– Sonrió de oreja a oreja. - _Creo que podes ser muy buena para ella, creo… creo que entre las dos pueden curarse y hacer una pareja increíble._

_Morocha._ – Obtuvo su atención. _- No soy tan inofensiva como todos creen._

_¿Tenés un pasado como terrorista? ¿Sos la nieta de Bin Laden? ¿Estás en la banda de forma infiltrada para hundirnos? _– Rodó los ojos. - _¿Qué tan malo es lo que podes ocultar?_

_Mentí Rachel…_ - Suspiró. - _Mentí en muchas cosas._

_Ajá… Entiendo… ¿Y eso qué?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _¿En que modifica que te guste Santana?_

_Nunca dije que lo hiciera._

_¿No lo hace?_

Sus miradas conectaron torpemente. _- ¿Yo te obligo a que me digas que te gusta Lucy? _

_Prácticamente…_

Meció el rostro. – _No, no me gusta Santana… No la conozco._

_A lo mejor si te permitieses conocerla, si te gustaría._

_¿Del mismo modo que vos te permitís conocer a la rubia?_- Espetó alzando las cejas.

La miró en silencio por un momento. _- Es… Es diferente._

_¿Por qué?_ – Se cruzó de brazos. - _Haceme ver las diferencias y no insisto más._

_No me parece que sea un tema para hablar acá._ – Miró, nuevamente, hacia los costados. – _Digo… Se puede despertar alguien._

_Elena ronca como un león, Santana parece drogada de lo desmayada que está y Lucy… Lucy ya no estaba cuando me desperté. Por un momento creí que estaba con vos._ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Pensás seguir dando vueltas al asunto?_

Suspiró con pesadez. – _Sé que sabes que estuve en coma…_

_Todas lo sabemos ¿Y eso qué?_

_Que no es tan…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No me vengas con que es diferente después de la muerte y esas idioteces que dice la gente que no que no pasa página después de lo que le pasó. _– Escupió sin escrúpulos.

Rachel permaneció boquiabierta. _– No tenés ni la más mínima idea por lo que tuve que pasar Brittany._

_¿Y vos sabes por lo que yo tengo que pasar cada día? ¡No! –_ Abrió las palmas. _– La vida de todo el mundo es difícil, morocha… Nadie menosprecia tu coma y todo lo que te pasó, pero es hora de que dejes de lado ese papel de victima y entiendas que sí no vivís por vos misma te pasan por encima._

Finalmente optó por no responder y desviar su mirar hacia el cristal.

Ese silencio era fundamental en todo el transcurso de la gira y las incertidumbres llegaban de la mano de una mujer que lejos se encontraba de generar buenas vibras. Misterios, dudas e interrogantes. Nada se resolvía y Troian no ayudaba mientras una de las ventanas de la furgoneta era el sostén de dos mujeres desamparadas.

Se movían al igual que sus fichas de ajedrez, obedeciendo cada acto acatado por su mandamás quien, al parecer, contaba con mayor autoridad que la misma Sugar.

Eran como objetos moldeables y manejables a su gusto, muñecas de trapo que poco podían opinar sobre su propio destino. Las cuatro padecían penas internas de un calibre mayor al que la periodista pudiese suponer. Aunque, de haber tenido la intención de informarla de ello, poco le hubiese importado.

Hacía unos meses, en noches como aquella, Rachel solo era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Y hubiese mentido si negara que aún hoy no lo hacía, pero esta vez en susurros y de forma casi imperceptible, por sí los ecos eran capaces de llegar hasta su pasado y hacer revivir a Quinn.

Lucy se colaba en sus recuerdos, lentamente y de puntillas. Llevándola a que se replantease dónde quedaron esos días.

El tema de "Journey" que sonaba de fondo en el estéreo de esa vieja furgoneta no contribuía a esos pensamientos.

_Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind._

(Recorriendo la carretera en el sol de medianoche, las ruedas giran y giran, estás en mi mente.)

Por su parte, el diminuto cuarto de baño suplía el papel de un aliado para Lucy.

No podía dormir, nuevamente las voces se hacían presente y cada vez con más intensidad. Aferrándose a ese lavabo como si su vida prendiese de ello, inspiraba con profundidad sucesiva cantidad de veces. Aun conservando el rostro mojado, se miraba al espejo y entendía que no era ella misma.

Ese mundo se había empeñado, día y noche, en modificarla y hacerla alguien distinto. Circunstancias, acontecimientos y decisiones la habían llevado a eso que contemplaba. Ahora sonreía y aunque sonase ilógico, le daba miedo.

Rachel lograba eso en ella y simplemente era una desconocida. Sí, había compartido con ella los últimos meses pero no era más que eso, una compañera, ni siquiera había subido el peldaño al papel de amiga.

Temía, dudaba e inclusive se replanteaba constantemente las situaciones. Pero por más vueltas que le daba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Rachel era lo mejor que le había pasado en demasiado tiempo.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sendin' all my love along the wire. _

(Corazones agitados duermen solos esta noche, enviándote todo mi amor a través de un cable.)

Contra el respaldo de uno de los asientos, Brittany guardaba silencio e intentaba buscar consuelo en el cristal. Observaba hacia el paisaje que dejaba la carretera a su paso. La nada misma. Nada hasta que de repente aparecía esa imagen que la descolocaba.

La figura de Santana llegaba con esa musiquilla de fondo que lograba hacerle perder la cabeza. A veces su presencia dolía, al igual que su mirada por momentos le quemaba por dentro.

Interrogantes la consumían, Rachel y esa cantidad de dudas que había sembrado en sí misma no contribuían, mientras tanto su mente barajaba la eterna incógnita sobre qué sería de ella cuando todo se acabase.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family._

(Dicen que en la carretera no hay lugar para comenzar una familia.)

_Right down the line it's been you and me. _

(Exactamente así fue entre vos y yo.)

_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._

(Y amar a un músico no siempre es como se supone.)

Boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, entendía que de nada servía seguir dando vueltas. Nada haría que el sueño se conciliase.

Para Santana el insomnio, las dudas y la inseguridad eran sus peores enemigos. Truenos que rompían la noche y calles a oscuras que solo conseguían cegarla. Anhelaba con que la figura de Brittany se colase en esa habitación y que no hubiese vuelta atrás.

Temía replantearse la posibilidad de tener que seguir sin su presencia.

_Oh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours... __Faithfully._

(Oh mujer, quedate conmigo, soy tuya por siempre… Fielmente)

¿Qué eran, si no más que juguetes del destino? En esa historia donde el juego del prójimo no es el propio, uno acata las reglas y el otro… el otro, simplemente, se rehúsa a participar.

La lengua de Lucy recorría sus labios con torpeza, mientras gotas aún caigan por su rostro empapado. Comprendía que, al final, cada uno seguía su camino y dudaba mucho que hubiese un punto en el que se uniese con el de alguien más. A cien kilómetros, un recuerdo y una duda aún iban de la mano. Seguros y sin miedo a trastabillar.

Tal vez, algún día, finalmente su cuerpo se cansase de ser siempre la que restaba y nunca sumaba.

_Circus life under the big top world, we all need the clowns to make us smile. _

(Una vida de circo bajo la carpa del mundo, necesitamos a los payasos para hacernos reír.)

Castigaba la piel que contorneaba la uña con mordidas tenaces. A Brittany no le importaba el pasado de Santana, con quien hubiese estado o cuantas camas hubiera visitado cada noche a lo largo de su vida. Le daba igual si eran suyas sus caricias o si no era la que la acompañaba en cada paso que daba.

Solo ansiaba sanarla y encontrar dentro de ella esa mujer que sabía existía.

_Through space and time always another show, wondering where I am lost without you._

(A través del tiempo y espacio siempre habrá otro show, preguntándose donde estoy perdida sin vos)_  
_

Rachel quería pedirle a su mente que no hiciera volver a Quinn, aun sabiendo que su presencia le dolía por dentro.

Lucy era su paz, su entereza, el silencio e inclusive la ausencia que la carcomía. Esa sombra que se empeñó en que la acompañase sustituyendo al amor de su vida. El calor, la frialdad y esa complejidad que su persona le generaba.

Ya que, después de todo, había llegado devolviéndole la fe.

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. _

(Y estar separados no es fácil para este amor.)

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again. _

(Dos extraños aprendiendo a amarse otra vez.)_  
__I get the joy of rediscovering you._

(Me alegro de reencontrarte.)

Cada cual forja su destino rigiéndose de lo que quiera escuchar. Y Santana era una de esas personas.

Tantas complicaciones, tantas vueltas y, al fin y al cabo, todo la llevaba al mismo lugar. Optó por infundirse de esa paz que envolvía a Brittany. Paz caracterizada por dialectos extraños e incomprensibles, peleas desenfrenadas y movimientos alocados emanados a través de instrumentos.

Rogaba para sí misma que esa gira jamás terminase. Después de todo, era la mejor decisión de su vida.

_Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours… __Faithfully._

(Oh mujer, quedate conmigo, soy tuya por siempre… Fielmente.)

Ahí estaban. Esperando.

Esperando que algún día esa persona que tanto necesitaban para seguir adelante alzara la vista y las viese, porque en situaciones como esas lo único que las cuatro sabían era que no podían dejar de desearse.

Una frenada repentina detuvo los pensamientos de las cuatro a la vez aún en diferentes escenarios.

El rostro de la morocha volvió sobre su hombro para observar en dirección a Charles.

_¿Ya llegamos? –_ Espetó Brittany, confusa.

La morocha generó un paneo al escenario que las rodeaba y se encontró con el mismo descampado de hacia unas horas pero solo que en lugar de tierra se trataba de una especie de estacionamiento.

Troian entró en escena y como si manejase a todas a través de un control, tanto Lucy como Santana también lo hicieron.

_Bien._ – Juntó las palmas e irradió una energía ilegal para tales horas de la madrugada. - _¿Listas para la sorpresa? _

Por el rostro de las cuatro la respuesta estaba clara. Era un "no" rotundo.

_Les recomendaría no dejar nada en la furgoneta._ – Agregó ante el mutismo.

Como soldados, en fila y pausadamente, una a una fueron descendiendo y a medida que lo hacían la boca de las cuatro se abría en su totalidad deteniendo el andar en seco.

_¿Qué… qué significa esto Troian?_ – Titubeó Lucy tan absorta como el resto.

_Esto que ven acá, es una avioneta privada…_ - Sonrió de un modo temible, haciendo hincapié en él. - _¡Volaremos hacia la costa oeste!_

La adrenalina de Troian parecía ser intransmisible, no por falta de felicidad, sino por el estado de shock que aún perduraba.

_Con costa oeste te referís…_ - Inició Santana, llamándose a silencio.

_Si chicas._ – Caminó altaneramente. – _Mis contactos y mis dotes para los negocios les consiguió una gira por los mejores sitos de la costa…_ - Hizo una pausa desplazándose delante de cada una con cautela. – _Phoenix, Las Vegas, Sacramento, San Francisco, San José y…_ - Enumeró con los dedos y generó suspense. - _¡Los Ángeles!_

_¡Que genial!_ – Gritó Sugar, corriendo hacia la avioneta.

_Algo me dice que la comadreja no estaba al tanto…_ - Masculló la latina. – _Todo muy lindo, lo planteas de una forma increíble pero… ¿Por qué confiaríamos en tus buenas intenciones?_

_Sacando que Sugar es la peor manager de la historia en bandas de rock, y dudo que alguna lo niegue, mis buenas intenciones vienen de la mano de mis beneficios._ – Se cruzó de brazos. - _¿Me van a decir que dudan sobre esta oportunidad?_

_Como primera voz y cabecilla de la banda, te digo que debemos dialogarlo. –_ Arremetió Rachel, notando la afirmación por parte de la latina.

Las cuatro se tomaron por la cintura y generaron un círculo, reclinándose hacia delante.

_No me fio de ella._ – Increpó la latina en voz baja, dirigiendo su vista a un lado donde se encontraba Lucy.

_Yo creo que seria una buena oportunidad para la banda… ¿Qué mal podría hacernos?_ – Espetó Brittany frente a ella.

_¿Oportunidad? Ya teníamos una gira establecida… Creo que quiere engañarnos._ – Resaltó, frunciendo el ceño.

_Apoyo a Santana. –_ Irrumpió Rachel a un lado de Brittany.

_¡Morocha! Es la costa oeste…_ - Arqueó las cejas. _– Los Ángeles es como el paraíso del skate ¡Y las calles de San Francisco serían ideales! No me priven de esta oportunidad._ – Observó a Lucy. _– L, decí algo por favor…_

_¿Nadie además de mi extrañará la furgoneta?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. – _Tantos días… Tantas ciudades… Ya es como mi hogar. _– Miró los ojos de cada una. - _¿Y Charles qué?_

_Dudo que se muera sin nosotras Lucy._ – Santana rodó los ojos. – _A lo mejor extrañará tus duchas matutinas donde te veía envuelta en la toalla… ¡Quien no! Pobre cristiano, es humano. ¡Ey!_ – Gritó sujetándose el brazo. – _No me golpes, solo bromeaba… Aunque sí, lo vi mirándote._

_Entonces toma lo que estoy diciendo con seriedad._ – Volvió su vista a Rachel. _- ¿No vas a extrañar esa mesa que te acompañaba por las mañanas?_

_Sí, por supuesto… ¡Si yo dije que no estaba de acuerdo con este viaje!_ – Se justificó.

_¡A ver si nos entendemos! Ninguna está de acuerdo con este viaje a excepción de Brittany. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? _– Recobró la postura. – _Y ya pongámonos bien que me duele la cintura._

_Yo no terminé._ – Expresó Lucy, carraspeándose la garganta. – _Creo que es una buena oportunidad para la banda… Solo digo que me resulta algo difícil dejar la furgo…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Y bien?_ – Acotó Troian. _– La avioneta no tiene para todo el día._

_¡Estamos en un momento emotivo!_ – Chilló la latina. - _¿Podrías mantenerte al margen?_ – Volvió hacia sus compañeras. _- ¿Y bien?_

_Vamos._ – Afirmó Brittany con seguridad.

_¿Lucy?_ – Consultó.

_Creo que es una buena oportunidad._

_¿Rachel?_ – Tragó saliva nerviosa.

Observó a Santana por un instante. _– Lo que vos quieras, puta estrella de rock. Estamos juntas en esto._ – Sonrió de medio lado.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y giró hacia Troian. – _Iremos._ – Sentenció titubeante.

_No podrían haber elegido mejor._ – Expresó, iniciando el trayecto hacia la avioneta.

Aún inmóviles, se observaron por un momento y voltearon hacia la furgoneta.

El tenue sol de madrugada la alumbraba y generaba un shock melancólico más desgarrador. Brittany tomó la iniciativa y caminó hacia el vehículo, haciéndose con un indeleble negro de su mochila.

Viendo la inactividad de sus pares, las incentivó a acercarse con un gesto de su cabeza.

_Creo que debemos dejar nuestra huella._ – Sonrió de medio lado, buscando un sitio libre entre tanto garabato plasmado.

Rachel asintió y señaló un sector lo suficientemente amplio. La skater se agachó, destapó el indeleble con la boca y se dispuso a escribir.

_¿Qué vamos a poner?_ – Consultó Santana.

"_Cause in the end all you really have is memories"_ – Arrojó Lucy, ganándose la mirada de todas.

Sonrientes y a gusto con lo dicho, Brittany simplemente se encargó de dejarlo inmortalizado en la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Al finalizar agregó: "_L, R, S & B - The pretty reckless". _

Frotándose las manos, recobró la postura correcta y se situó a un lado de las tres restantes.

La costa oeste las esperaba. Cambios, nuevas ciudades, nuevos shows, odiseas y experiencias. No podía salir mal. Y, en caso de hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Esa licuadora encarnada en Troian, había apretado el botón de arranque y a máxima potencia.

* * *

No sé si leen las letras de la canciónes, pero ninguna está elegida al azar... Cada una tiene una razón de ser en cada capitulo.

Con respecto al capi... De ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiaran.


	38. Factory girl

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**38. **Factory girl.

Miércoles 17 de Junio de 2015.

Phoenix, Arizona

* * *

_Rach, necesito que veamos estos puntos en la actuación que vamos a... _– Irrumpió Lucy en el camerino. Su vista se alzó del papel que traía en las manos y rápidamente guardó silencio.

Frente a ella se encontraba Elena, quien al parecer se creía un personaje de Disney o la encarnación viva de cenicienta, sino no entendía por qué desfilaba con un vestido hasta las rodillas de color verde loro mientras tarareaba una canción de la sirenita.

Se encontraba con él sobre su muda de ropa, mientras moviéndose alegremente danzaba frente al espejo con total naturalidad. La rubia seguía absorta ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Esa mujer no estaba bien, quizás tanta carretera le había hecho perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Si es que en algún momento la tuvo...

_¿Qué estás haciendo Ele?_ – Consultó aún boquiabierta.

Elena volteó hacia ella conservándolo en la mano. – _Me pruebo el vestido que se pondrán para actuar. ¿No me queda pintado?_

_Ele…_ - Masculló con un carraspeo alzando las cejas. - ¿_Cuándo nos viste salir con vestidos? Es de la banda que toca después nuestro._

La morena simplemente la miró y sin emitir palabra, con total pasividad, lo situó de nuevo en la percha correspondiente y, alisándolo con igual disimulo, fingió que nada había ocurrido.

_Podrías habérmelo dicho antes… Ahora Troian sí tendrá motivos valederos para no querer que venga con ustedes._ – Se hizo dueña de un lápiz labial que había en una de las mesas. – _Al menos no llegué a mancharlo con nada… Pero estuve cerca._

_¿Tengo que adivinar que estás acá encerrada probándote ropa que no nos pertenece?_ – Se acercó a ella. – _Por cierto,_ _ese labial también es de la otra banda._

Resopló y lo puso también en su lugar girándose hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. - _¿Hay algo que pueda usar acá?_

_Mejor no_. – Acomodó el maquillaje como correspondía. –_Preferiría que no generases más conflictos._

_¿Conflictos? ¿Yo?_ – Presionó el pecho mirándola indignada. - _¿Qué conflictos generé? Fui una acompañante modélica, cada noche todos quedaban fascinados por mis originales y maravillosas presentaciones, pero esa mujer..._ – Fue interrumpida.

_No insultes a Troian. No hizo nada malo, todo lo contrario_. – Se sentó sobre la mesa de maquillaje. – _Lo único que está haciendo desde que se unió es mirar por el bien y futuro de la banda._

_¿A que costo?_ – Elevó una ceja.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró. - _¿Vos también con eso? ¿Tan difícil es entender que lo hace de buena persona? No todo el mundo tiene dobles intenciones, Elena._

_No, todo el mundo no. Pero esa mujer puede ser cualquier cosa menos buena persona… Eso te lo aseguro._ – Tragó saliva lentamente y volteó hacia ella. – _Explicame sino porque hizo ese escándalo diciendo que no podía viajar porque no había lugar en la avioneta. ¡Peso cincuenta kilos!- _Gritó alzando los brazos_ - ¿Qué mierda le importaba a ella?_

_A lo mejor no es lo que habían acordado. ¡Yo que sé!_ – Chocó las palmas contra los muslos. - _No soy manager, ni periodista, ni entiendo nada de este ambiente._

_Entonces deberías escuchar a gente que, si bien tampoco entiende, al menos es tu amiga y te quiere… Por ende, no te lastimaría._ – La penetró con la mirada.

_No entiendo a que querés llegar Ele… Entiendo que estés enojada con Troian porque casi te hace quedar con Charles, pero eso no pasó._ – Abrió las palmas notoriamente. – _Estás acá, con nosotras… ¡No más vueltas!_

¿_No notas la maldad que esconde? ¿Realmente no lo ves o no querés hacerlo?_ – Indagó, arqueando las cejas lastimeramente.

_Creo que exageran… Nada más._ – Observó el papel que traía entre manos.

_Bien... Ignora nuestras advertencias y seguí siendo su amiguita_. - Se cruzó de brazos - _Cuando te dé la puñalada por la espalda no vengas llorando._

Lucy alzó una ceja levantando la vista del papel - _Yo no lloro. Lo sabés._

_¿Tenés respuestas para todo? - _Gritó con frustración _- Entendiste lo que quiero decir, no te hagas la pelotuda._

Se generó un silencio mutuo hasta que Elena volteó hacia Lucy.

_¿Qué querías? ¿Me buscabas a mí? _

Sonrió para sí misma y negó con el rostro. – _En realidad la buscaba a Rachel…_

_Ajá…_ - Asintió conteniendo la carcajada. - _¿Y las sonrisa idiota viene incluida en la búsqueda? ¿Son un pack?_

_¿Qué? _– Elevó el rostro y presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Qué risa idiota? ¡No hice nada!_

_Oh por Dios…_ - Abrió la boca completamente. – _¡Te gusta Rachel!_

Explotó en una carcajada. - _¡No!_

_No te pregunté, lo afirmé_. – Continuó perpleja ante el descubrimiento. - _¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - _Preguntó acercándose hasta ella _- En realidad lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo... Siempre hubo algo con ella. ¡Oh Dios mío! - _Exclamó alzando los brazos_ - ¡Me encanta Rachel!_

_Momento… ¡Para un poco!_ – Presionó los parpados y se sujetó el tabique. – _Jamás dije que me gustase… De hecho, tampoco dije nada con respecto a ella._

_¿Entonces nada de nada?_ – La intimidó con la mirada. – _Te conozco Lucy y hace mucho que no sonreís de esa forma cuando hablas de alguien. Bueno... De hecho nunca te vi sonreir de esa forma hablando de algo que no fuera tus fotografías o tu bici ahora descuartizada._

_¡No hablo de ninguna forma! - _Gritó un tanto descolocada ante la lluvia de preguntas_ - Rachel solo... solo me hace sentir bien_. _No puedo saber si me gusta o no porque no la conozco lo suficiente._ – Suspiró pesadamente. – _Dudo que me entiendas._

_Hace que lo haga_. – Tomó asiento frente a ella.

_¿Alguna vez te sentiste comprendida por alguien que a lo mejor sabe lo justo y necesario de vos? _– No espero que respondiese. – _Una persona que se interesa por vos pero sin preguntar sobre tu pasado, ni juzgarte por tu presente… Una persona capaz de apoyarte inclusive sin hablar, o simplemente con esa mirada y una sonrisa sincera. - _Habló jugando con el papel entre sus manos_ - Cuando estoy con Rachel me siento... me siento como en casa._

_No te gusta… Estás completamente enamorada de esa mujer._ – Sonrió y contuvo una carcajada.

Presionó el ceño. - _Sos tan estúpida… Estoy hablándote en serio._

_Está bien, perdóname… Explicame que sentís. _

_Me siento contenida por ella._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Siento que los sueños, voces y delirios que sufro desde ese maldito accidente, a su lado tienen otro sentido…_ - Hizo una pausa precisa. – _Tienen sentido, mejor dicho._

Elena asintió en el entendimiento _- ¿Y ella lo sabe? _

Negó con el rostro. – _¿Cómo se supone que se lo diría?_

_No es tan difícil… "Hola Rachel, me gustas, ¿Nos besamos?"_ – Rió estrepitosamente y un rímel se estrelló contra ella. – _Creía que ese maquillaje no nos pertenecía… Como también creía que tus gustos homosexuales se habían evaporado junto a tu pelo rosa._

_No son gustos de nada, ni se evaporó algo que jamás estuvo_. – Rodó los ojos. – _No me gustan las etiquetas Elena y sabes muy bien el motivo de eso… Después de lo de mi papá entendí que cada uno es libre para elegir y hacer con su vida lo que guste._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Nadie está atado a otra persona más allá de amarla incondicionalmente._

_Entiendo... ¿Y si esa persona te corresponde?_ – Sembró una duda que dejó consternada a Lucy. – _Porque a lo mejor Rachel está esperando tu primer paso para avanzar. Digo... ella te besó en aquel concierto..._

_Solo lo hizo por puro marketing, ella mismo me lo aclaró_... - Se apresuró a responder -_Eso no quiere decir que sienta nada por mí._

Elena negó con la cabeza - _Amiga... Un beso siempre significa algo._

El fuerte golpe de la puerta contra la pared provocado por Santana entrando al camerino, no solo las sobresaltó sino que también irrumpió esa charla capaz de descolocar a la rubia y hacerla replantearse sobre sus acciones.

O quizás con lo hablado ya había sido más que suficiente para sembrar la duda.

_Ustedes dos. _– Indicó señalándolas con los dedos. – _En un minuto en la puerta de la habitación del conserje._

Sin más preámbulos, abandonó el cuarto del mismo modo en que había aparecido. Elena y Lucy se observaron desorientadas.

_¿Dónde se supone que queda "La habitación del conserje"?_ – Consultó la morena pero ninguna respuesta provino de su par.

_¿Se puede saber porque estamos encerradas acá?_ – Cuestionó Rachel, moviéndose con incomodidad.

_No quiero ser vulgar, pero la escoba se me está clavando en el culo._ – Acotó Brittany.

_¡Dichosa seas!_ – Alabó Elena. – _Te la cambio por el rastrillo… Te aseguro que ahí si no te quejarías._

_¡Santana! ¿Podes hablar de una vez? Creo que me está faltando el aire._ – Irrumpió Lucy, autoabanicándose.

Las cinco se encontraban escondidas en un cuarto de dos por dos repleto de objetos de limpieza, junto a material inerte, y escaso de aire. Al parecer no había encontrado lugar mejor que ese para hacer aquella improvisada "reunión de emergencia" como había dicho antes de empujarlas hacia el interior.

_Las reuní porque estamos siendo utilizadas._ – Inició como si fuese el presidente hablando en cadena nacional. – _Somos un bien preciado… La moneda de cambio de Sugar y Troian..._ – Observó el rostro a oscuras de cada una y sintió como una luz la encandiló. - _¡Brittany! ¿Qué haces?_

_Entre la escoba apretándome, la oscuridad y no poder verte la cara al hablar, no logro concentrarme._ – Intentó buscar una mejor posición sin dejar de alumbrar su rostro.

_¡No necesito que me dejes ciega idiota!_ – Se quejó apretando los parpados.

Brittany ignoró su comentario - _¿Es muy urgente? Porque de ser así… ¿No tenías un lugar mejor? No sé... un parque, un banco, la cafetería. Algo donde el aire no fuera un bien escaso._

_Si no pelean y no la interrumpimos quizás termine más rápido_. – Agregó Elena, a modo de ataque observando a la skater.

_No me ataques sista, yo no tengo la culpa de que ese rastrillo se encuentre ahí_. – Replicó generando un movimiento que tambaleó a todas.

_¡Por favor!_ – Gritó Rachel. – _Como presione un poco más lo que tengo detrás, me explotará el pomo en la nuca._

_No puedo pensar con claridad entre tanto grito…_ - Susurró la latina.

_¡Lo que no entiendo es que demonios hago yo acá!_ – Agregó Elena generando un estruendo a causa de algunos plumeros caídos.

_¡FOCALICEMONOS!_ – Gritó Lucy generando una bocanada de aire. – _Por favor Santana… Habla ya._

_Bien._ – Juntó las palmas. - _Elena… Estás acá porque necesitamos aliadas. _– Arrebató el celular de Brittany y alumbró tenuemente. – _Si elegí este lugar es porque sé que oídos indeseables no se entrometerán…_ - Generó una pausa y suspiró con pesadez. – _Mientras las buscaba para indicarles el cambio que quería probar en la prueba de sonido, me dirigí hacia el camerino de Sugar y... ¿Con qué me encontré?_

_¿Con Perez?_ – Consultó Elena.

_Ele, guarda silencio._ – Suplicó Rachel. - _¿Te encontraste con Troian?_

_¡Exacto!_ – Señaló efusivamente. – _Como todas podemos ver, excepto Margaret que nunca se entera de nada, Troian está controlando absolutamente todo lo que nos rodea. Conciertos, giras, contactos, entrevistas… ¡Todo!_

_Nos trajo a la costa oeste._ – Acotó Brittany.

_¿Con que ganancia?_ – Replicó Santana elevando una ceja y generando un silencio general. – _Ahí está el punto… Fui a abrir la puerta y pude escucharla hablar por teléfono, al parecer se trataba de alguno de sus jefes o algo similar, pero les hablaba de nosotras y nuestro futuro._

_¿Qué dijo?_ – Preguntó Lucy, apoyándose en Rachel. – _Anda al grano de una vez, no me siento bien._

_Sé que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero me alegra haberlo hecho…_ - Generó suspenso y la ansiedad en el rostro de sus pares se palpó a simple vista. – _Lo primero que escuché fue que le comentaba a esa otra persona sobre el artículo jugoso que estaba armando, que había visto cosas de nosotras que la llevarían a la cima y a nosotras al basurero. Además agregó que éramos unas aficionadas._ – Elevó ambas cejas. – _Ahí sentí deseos de entrar y despellejarla pero usé la razón y entendí que lo mejor era esta reunión de emergencia para poder organizarnos y despellejarla entre todas._

_¡Aficionado su trasero!_ – Exclamó Brittany, silenciando a todas. - _¿Qué le dijo el tipo?_

_¡No lo sé! ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a escucharlo? No estaba hablando en altavoz_. – Rodó los ojos. – _El punto es que después agregó que estaba destruyendo a la banda desde adentro, atacando al eslabón más débil._ – Observó a Lucy. – _Se refería a vos._

_¿A mí? _– Alzó las cejas. – _Troian conmigo es muy humana… No veo que esté atacándome o destruyéndome._ – Suspiró. – _Considero que estás exagerando Santana._

_¿Exagerando?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Qué me querés decir? ¿Qué soy una mentirosa?_

_Creo que querés atacar a esa pobre mujer a como dé lugar y lo único que hace desde que llegó es ayudarnos. _– Volvió a abanicarse. - _¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya podemos irnos?_

_¿Lucy sos idiota?_ – Interrumpió Rachel y tanto el rostro de Santana como el de Lucy se paralizaron.

No se podía percibir a simple vista por la falta de luz pero el silencio seco y rotundo determinaba que la tensión en el aire se cortaba con cuchillo.

_¿Perdón?_

_¡Sí! ¿Sos idiota? ¿No te das cuenta que lo único que busca esa mina es seducirte desde que te dijo que la llamaras?_ – Resopló alzando los brazos cuanto pudo. - _¡Abrí los ojos de una vez! No es buena, no es limpia, y mucho menos es humana._ – Intensificó sus palabras. – _Me atacó más de una vez, con preguntas, comentarios y demás acciones que no tenían ninguna razón de ser para su labor como periodista. - _Tomó aire_ - ¿No lo ves? ¡No es una buena persona! ¡Troian es una víbora!_

Boquiabiertas se encontraban las cuatro ante el ataque repentino e inesperado por parte de Rachel. Lejos estaba de encontrarse errada pero el modo en el que se dirigió hacia Lucy sorprendió y paralizó a todas.

_¿Algo más por decir Santana?_ – Agregó, y la latina negó con el rostro. – _Entonces esta reunión de emergencia está terminada._ – Concluyó abriendo la puerta de ese diminuto armario y abandonando el lugar de inmediato.

**Santana**

_I am a factory girl, won't you pardon me?_

(Soy una chica de fábrica, ¿No me vas a perdonar?)

_See I can make my whole world in a backseat_

(Mira que puedo crear todo mi mundo en el asiento trasero)

_Hunts point, want a joint, show me how to treat a john_

(Punto perdido, quiero un cigarrillo, enseñame como tratar a una basura)

_Can someone save me? __Save me from what I am on_

(¿Alguien me puede salvar? Salvarme de donde estoy)

Como cada actuación Santana daba todo de sí misma en el escenario con esa rabia que la caracterizaba. Rabia que el público amaba provocando gritos y alaridos por cada rincón.

Eran famosas, eran adoradas, eran deseadas, eran The Pretty reckless.

**Rachel  
**

_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_

(Espera un minuto mujer, ¿Podes mostrarme la fiesta?)

_Hey! Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_

(¡Hey! Espera un minuto mujer, ¿Podes mostrarme la fiesta?)

**Rachel & Santana  
**

_Just let me in through the backdoor_

(Solo dejame entrar por la puerta trasera)

_Just let me in through the backdoor, baby_

(Solo dejame entrar por la puerta trasera, cariño)

_Just let me in through the backdoor. _

(Solo dejame entrar por la puerta trasera)

La sonrisa de satisfacción de ambas era visible incluso para ojos ajenos. Fuera el mundo parecía volverse complicado de la mano de la imprevisible Troian, sin embargo, sobre el escenario, solo ellas tenían el poder.

Bendito y maravilloso poder.

**Santana**

_Just let me in_

(Solo déjame entrar)

**Rachel**

_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_

(Espera un minuto mujer, ¿Podes mostrarme la fiesta?)

**Lucy  
**

_It's gonna be a real good time_

(Va a ser un momento realmente bueno)

Esos gemidos en forma de notas musicales, esa voz a veces ronca y otras increíblemente dulce que la hacía enloquecer y vibrar como nada antes había hecho.

Rachel estaba enfadada con Lucy por siempre defender a Troian, pero era inevitable desearla cuando la miraba de reojo con esos ojos verdes mientras entonaba su parte.

**Rachel, Lucy & Santana  
**

_I'm waiting for my man and Hollywood and vine. _

(Estoy esperando por mi hombre, Hollywood y el vino)

**Lucy**

_So fine_

(Tan fino)

**Rachel**

_Gettin done in the L.A sun, I'm on New York time_

(Se hizo en Los Ángeles, pero yo estoy en el tiempo de Nueva York)

**Santana**

_Take a look at those red lights, green lights, blowin' my mind_

(Echa un vistazo a las luces rojas, verdes, golpeando mi cabeza)

**Lucy**

_I'll show you somethin' if you show me a good time_

(Te mostraré algo si me das un buen momento)

Rachel observó fijamente a Lucy casi anestesiada, mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente, olvidando por poco la siguiente estrofa que cantó solo de forma automática porque así estaba pre-establecido.

Que le mostrase lo que quisiera, que hiciera de ella cuanto desease. No podía seguir así, tanta pasión contenida la estaba volviendo loca.

Abrió la puerta de su camerino y caminó a lo largo de él hasta llegar frente al espejo. Se observó durante varios minutos, suficientes para intentar comprender que era lo que ocurría con ella.

¿Cuales eran sus pensamientos? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así, ese comportamiento no era algo común en su persona. ¿Dónde había quedado la coherencia? ¿Y el autocontrol? A cientos de kilómetros sin duda, en algún rincón perdido de Nueva York.

Su reflejo no le proporcionó ninguna respuesta y menos una solución.

Predecible, como su ausencia y su sonrisa, la morocha se acostumbró a la falta de ella cuidando el vacío que dejó al igual que a un niño. Ya no sabía si la esperaba a Quinn o a esa mueca estéril que se generaba en su rostro al ver a Lucy.

Solo era capaz de transmitir esa desdicha interna e incoherencia de ser tan dichosas juntas sin estarlo realmente. Deseos opuestos que jugaban en su subconsciente una y otra vez haciendo que perdiese la cordura.

Ya no sabía si la esperaba o solo se quedaba deseando que no volviese nunca más.

_¿Rach? _– Preguntó Lucy, golpeando y entreabriendo la puerta del camerino.

_¿Sí?_ – Volteó hacia ella saliendo del ensimismamiento. – _Lucy… Pasa._ – Indicó con la mano.

_¿Se puede? Es que… No quiero molestar_. – Suspiró, abriéndola por completo.

La observó en silencio y humedeció sus labios, intentando borrar esos pensamientos que hasta hacia dos segundos era sus compañeros de habitación.

_Perdoname por haberte hablado tan mal antes…_ - Generó una pausa. – _No quise decirte idiota, ni faltarte el respeto es solo que…_

Lucy se acercó y la interrumpió, depositando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la morocha.

Sin duda, ese gesto, no era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

_No digas nada._ – Susurró. – _No hace falta que te disculpes por lo que dijiste, solo quería asegurarme que entre nosotras esté todo bien._ – Expresó, alejándose con lentitud y apoyándose sobre la mesa.

_Claro…_ - Presionó el ceño. - _¿Por qué habría de estar mal?_

Elevó los hombros. – _No lo sé… Solo fue una sensación y no quería dejar que lo que tenemos se disolviese._ – Pensó un instante. – _No quiero que Troian destruya nada y siento ser tan terca pero no puedo juzgar a alguien que no me hizo nada._

Mordió el labio inferior y volvió su vista al frente. – _A veces hay que tener la capacidad de ver más allá del dolor o el sufrimiento que le pueden generar a uno y apreciar como se comportan con tus pares._

_¿Y cómo se supone que vaya a saberlo yo?_ – Rió para sí misma. - _¿Qué te hizo?_

_Nada en general pero demasiado en particular._ – La observó de reojo y sonrió. - _¿Presionarme? ¿Dar anotaciones a Sugar sobre mí cada ensayo?_ _¿Desvelar lo de mi coma? - _Enumeró con los dedos _- ¿Te parece poco? Porque puedo hacer también una extensa lista sobre miradas y gestos nada amistosos o "humanos"._

Lucy la miró incómoda y carraspeó. _– Lamento haber sido tan egoísta… Yo solo... _- Fue interrumpida.

_No hay nada de egoísmo, simplemente a vos no te hizo nada y lo entiendo… - _Elevó los hombros poniéndose frente a frente _- Solo entendé que si me altero es porque esta banda es importante para mí y no quiero que alguien que no tiene nada que ver se meta en ella manejando todo a su santísima voluntad._

_Entiendo._ – Jugó con la cámara que traía encima. – _Estaré más alerta y nada la romperá… Te lo prometo._

Rachel la apreció por un instante y además de comprender lo bella que era cuando estaba ensimismada, notó el objeto que se encontraba entre sus manos. - _¿Qué haces con esa cámara?_

Elevó la vista hacia la morocha. _– Saco fotos… Me gusta tener un recuerdo de cada lugar que visitamos._ – Generó una mueca. – _Llámalo un hobbie._

_No es un hobbie, es tu profesión - _Rió

_Bueno, seré una adicta al trabajo entonces - _Sonrió sacando la lengua burlonamente.

De nuevo la observó en silencio, inspeccionando detenidamente cada rasgo y gesto de ella, y supo que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía estar enfadada con esa mujer. Era imposible, demasiado hermosa y adorable como para no ser agradable con ella.

_¿Y qué es lo que fotografías con exactitud?_ – Consultó, volviendo su mirada hacia el espejo y retomando la acción que estaba realizando.

_Todo... Nada... No sé_ - Elevó los hombros - _Veo algo que quiero conservar en mi memoria y lo congelo por medio de una fotografía. Esa es la magia_ - Sonrió ampliamente.

Rachel sonrió con ella y supo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar de aquello que más la apasionaba.

No estaban en una furgoneta vieja chirriante con otras cinco personas más que podían interrumpirlas en cualquier momento. Estaban en su camerino, solas, y Lucy extrañamente parecía bastante dispuesta a hablar de sí misma, o al menos de sí misma y la fotografía.

Giró sobre su eje y la miró con interés_ - ¿Cómo llegaste a la fotografía?_

Lucy la miró sorprendida por la pregunta al azar y sonrió de medio lado - _Pregunta difícil... No sé bien si fui yo quien llegó a la fotografía o fue ella quien vino a mí. Quizás ambas nos esperábamos.- _Divagó mirando al frente_ - Un día estaba andando sin rumbo por Nueva York... Suelo dar paseos así, me ayudan a despejarme. Algo extraño, ¿no?_

_¡No! - _Se apresuró Rachel, quizás demasiado efusiva_ - Quiero decir... Yo también los doy, son muy reconfortantes._

Asintió_ - Lo son. - _Jugó de nuevo con su cámara y elevó la vista_ - Ese día llevaba la cámara conmigo, era nueva y estaba deseando de estrenarla - _Sonrió_ - Caminaba por Central Park buscando algo que fotografiar cuando vi a una pareja de ancianos. - _Contó sin poder contener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al recortarlo_ -Estaban sentados en un banco, tranquilamente, en silencio, pero con sus manos entrelazadas. No sé porqué pero me inspiró ternura y... esperanza._

_¿Esperanza de qué?- _Preguntó con curiosidad.

_Esperanza de poder tener eso algún día_. - Sonrió de nuevo pero esa vez con un dejo de tristeza -_ Pase por muchas cosas en mi vida y ver_ _en ellos el amor, puro y sin condiciones, ese que sigue a pesar de los años y nunca desaparece, me cambió._ - Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego clavó sus ojos en los de la morocha. - _Ese que sigue intacto a pesar de las adversidades. ¿Sabés de lo qué te hablo?_

Rachel se quedó completamente muda.

Claro que sabía de lo que hablaba. Era lo que ella quería para sí misma, lo que le ofrecería a Lucy de darle la oportunidad, aquello que llevaba buscando por tanto tiempo y que creía haber encontrado al lado de Quinn para luego despertarse y no ver ni rastro de ella. Eso mismo que esa mujer sentada frente a ella le hacía desear con cada fibra de su ser.

Lo entendía, sin embargo no estaba preparada aún para compartirlo.

_Y entonces..._ - Humedeció sus labios - _¿Los fotografiaste?_

Sonrió al recordarlo._ - Sí, y cuando miré la pantalla y observé que aquello que había visto estaría inmortalizado para siempre en una simple foto, supe que congelar momentos sería mi profesión._

Nuevamente se perdió en ella, en su belleza oculta y esos misterios que escondía. La miraba, la observaba, la analizaba y sobre todo, la admiraba. Era perfecta, por donde sea que se la viese y esa media sonrisa en ella le daba un brillo especial que pocas personas eran capaces de transmitir.

Estaba enamorada de Lucy y como la siguiese mirando, le haría el amor ahí mismo. Sin pudor ni tapujos, con sentimientos a flor de piel dispuestos a entregarse sin recibir nada a cambio.

Quitarse el maquillaje era mejor opción que dejar en evidencia su corazón ante alguien que no sabía si la correspondía o no.

Lucy la observó por un momento y se perdió en los movimientos sutiles y sencillos efectuados por la morocha. Asemejaba a un ángel simulando ser un simple mortal.

Efectuaba acciones cotidianas con una pasión que inclusive ella misma desconocía. Ante sus ojos no eran simples y cotidianas, eran perfectas y precisas como si cada movimiento fuese una pincelada de Da Vinci. Y algo tan increíble merecía ser fotografiado.

Un flash sobresaltó a Rachel y volteó hacia Lucy. _- ¿Qué… Qué haces?_ – Titubeó.

Retiró la mirada de la cámara y la observó con una sonrisa. – _Te dije que congelo momentos que considero que lo valgan… Y sin dudas la perfección no se encuentra en todos lados._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Una vez que la veo, precisa ser inmortalizada._

Rachel dudó por un instante si había muerto y estaba en el cielo o si bien Lucy estaba hablando de otro tema y ella malentendiendo sus palabras.

_¿Qué?_ – Indagó en un susurro.

Ninguna respuesta provino de su parte, solo otro flash logró encandilarla. Y otro. Y sucesivos siguieron al anterior, cada vez con más frecuencia.

_¡Lu!_ – Chilló entre risas. - _¡Me estás dejando ciega!_

_¡No exageres!_ – Continuó fotografiándola.

La risa sonora por parte de Rachel incrementó y Lucy se acopló a ella. Un forcejo se inició intentando impedir la acción que estaba efectuando pero fue en vano.

_Debo estar saliendo horrible. –_ Agregó, intentando arrebatarle la cámara.

_¡No seas mentirosa!_ – Rió la rubia. – _Algo tan hermoso_ e_s imposible que salga horrible._

Poco a poco esas risas se fueron aplacando y la respiración de ambas se aceleró.

Lucy se encontraba sentada contra la mesa de maquillaje, con la cámara detrás suyo, defendiéndola a capa y espada. Rachel, a su vez, se situaba sobre ella intentando hacerse con la misma. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y sus pupilas comenzaban a dudar qué merecía mayor atención.

Si las pupilas de su par o los labios carnosos y rozagantes.

La rubia humedeció los labios. _- ¿Qué?_ _¿Hasta donde sos capaz de llegar para conseguirla?_ – Musitó sobre la boca de Rachel. _- ¿Vas a besarme para así poder sacármela?_ – Susurró.

Rachel alternó su mirar entre esa mirada intensa y los labios deseosos de ser probados. Intentó emitir palabra pero sucesivos intentos fueron en vano.

Suspiró. -_ ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?_


	39. Pasiones y sueños olvidados

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

Ro, Happi y como más prefieras, como te prometí, este capi es todo tuyo. Enjoy it.

**39. **Pasiones y sueños olvidados.

Sábado 20 de Junio de 2015.

Las Vegas, Nevada

* * *

_Chicas, les pido por favor que no nos separemos…_ - Acató Sugar, generando un cerco con las manos, abriendo los brazos por completo. – _Hay demasiada gente, es un mundo nuevo y somos chicas solas en…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Sugar, no tenemos dos años_. – Espetó Santana. _– Es Las Vegas, no Tokio con la mafia china, y son gente como nosotras, no alienígenas en busca de tu cerebro._

_Tampoco es que fuesen a encontrar demasiado._ – Susurró Brittany y las cinco rieron, menos la atacada y la ortiva de Troian.

_Si estuviésemos en Tokio... ¿Qué tendría que ver la mafia china?_ – Preguntó Rachel, recordando lo dicho con anterioridad y presionando el ceño. - _Tokio está en Japón._

_¡Da igual! Hay chinos en todos lados._ - Rodó los ojos.

_Sugar tiene razón, no debemos separarnos, Las Vegas es un mundo diferente a lo que están acostumbradas… _- Irrumpió Troian, abriendo la puerta del hotel tras ellas. – _Debemos acostumbrarnos a este estilo de vida y a este rit…_

Una maquina traga monedas sonó, deteniendo su discurso, y miles la sucedieron. Los ojos de las siete se abrieron completamente al encontrarse obnubilada por las luces, los ruidos, los gritos y la gente. Boquiabiertas, se adentraban en un mundo imaginado pero desconocido y lejos estaba de asemejarse a sus creencias.

_Eso de ahí… ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?_ - Susurró Rachel al girar su rostro hacia su derecha.

Todas imitaron el gesto y apreciaron lo mencionado. Las maletas cayeron de sus manos, producto del estado de shock. La barra repleta de ebrios y ebrias brindaba el show de bienvenida, al menos para ellas.

En ella, una mujer se encontraba sobre los brazos de dos hombres con sus piernas abiertas por completo mientras otra se situaba entre ellas simulando, o ejerciendo, un acto sexual y lésbico ante ojos de desconocidos.

_Dios… Mío…_ - Masculló Lucy con el mentón hasta el piso.

Rachel se encontraba en idéntica postura, mientras Brittany pestañó unas cuantas veces.

_¿Esa chica le está chupando sus… Partes? _– Indagó Elena, asqueada.

_Habla con propiedad morena… Se dice concha y sí, se la está chupando._ – Explicó Santana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Caminó unos pasos hacia el centro y observó los alrededores con asombro. Volteó hacia sus compañeras, quienes aún seguían consternadas ante lo que acababan de ver, e incrementó la sonrisa.

_¡AMO LAS VEGAS!_ – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_Todavía estoy en shock por lo que vimos al entrar…_ - Expresó Rachel, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago.

_Es Las Vegas, Rach… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que nos recibieran con aplausos y trajes formales?_ – Escupió la latina, pidiendo una bebida al camarero. – _Deberías agradecer que la mayoría se encuentre vestido… Creo que no es habitual en ellos usar ropa._

Ambas compartían la barra de uno de los bares del hotel. Ese sitio era inmenso, al igual que una mini cuidad. Contaban con todo dentro, como si no fuese necesario tener que salir para vivir. Supermercados, bares, casinos, juegos, restaurantes, incluso simulaciones de parques. Faltaba una imitación del sol y nadie saldría de ahí.

_¿Las demás?_ – Consultó la morocha hacia los alrededores.

_No lo sé… Te recuerdo que dormimos juntas toda la gira, por ende mi compañera está conmigo._ – Elevó las cejas. - _¿Qué te pasa? Estás algo estúpida en estos días._

La miró en silencio y se acercó cautelosamente. - _Creo que Lucy se me está insinuando…_

Santana abrió los ojos. - _¡Sabia que era gay! Mi radar nunca se equivoca. _– Chocó las palmas. - _¿Cuál es el problema con eso?_

_No hay problema… Solo que no lo sé a ciencia cierta_. – Humedeció los labios. – _Ayer, después de la discusión en esa reunión de emergencia…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Estuviste genial._ – Rió para sí misma. – _La forma en que le pusiste los puntos… Fue increíble._

_No es el punto San._ – Suspiró. – _Después del concierto vino a mi camerino a hablar conmigo y… - _Hizo una pausa.

_¿Y?_ – Elevó una ceja esperando que continuase.

Un silencio se hizo dueño de la situación y Rachel desvió la mirada al vaso de vidrio frente a ella. Sus uñas chocaban nerviosamente contra el fino cristal mientras la latina la penetraba por la mirada.

_¡Oh por Dios!_ – Chilló sobresaltándola. - _¡Se besaron! ¿Se besaron?_

_No… ¡No!_ – Expresó con un grito. – _Pero casi…_

_¿Cómo que casi?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¡Rachel! ¿La rechazaste?_

_¿Qué? ¡NO!_ – Volvió a gritar. - _¿Cómo la voy a rechazar? ¡Moría porque lo hiciese!_

_¿Entonces?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _No me digas que se arrepintió._

Negó con el rostro. – _No se arrepintió… Creo que nunca la vi tan segura en su vida de hacer lo que estaba por pasar._

_¿Entonces?_ – Repitió, compenetrada en la historia. – _Por favor, habla de una maldita vez. ¡Das más vueltas que una calesita!_

_¿Cómo se supone que vaya a hablar si no haces más que interrumpirme?_ – Suspiró con frustración. – _Ninguna de las dos se arrepintió… Unos segundos más y hubiésemos tenido sexo salvaje sobre la mesa de maquillaje._ – Notó el rostro sorprendido de la latina. - _¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!_

_No pretendía detalles._

_Apareció Troian._ – Acotó sin más. – _Golpeó la puerta diciendo que debíamos salir._

_Esa trola…_ - Susurró. - _¿Y Lucy que hizo?_

_¡Nada! Nos separamos de inmediato y cada cual siguió por su lado… Que era el mismo camino, pero nada pasó._ – Bebió un sorbo.

_¿Esto fue real? _– Notó la mirada fulminante de Rachel. – _No quiero que te ofendas, ni molestarte… ¿Pero qué seguridad tenés de que no lo creo tu mente?_

_¡Fue real!_ – Gritó entremedio de una carcajada. – _No puedo creer que estés dudando de lo que te digo._

_¡No son dudas!_ – Se sujetó el tabique. – _Nada Rachel, hace como que no te dije nada._

_¡No!_ – Gritó, golpeando la barra. – _Ahora habla._

_Solo tengo miedo de que haya sido producto de tu imaginación y de esas ganas imperiosas que tenés porque te bese o por tener algo con Lucy._ – Bebió un sorbo del trago. – _No quiero que salgas lastimada por sostener esa absurda creencia de que se trata de Quinn._

_No fue mi imaginación._ – Contorneó los labios con la lengua. – Ella _vino a mi camerino con intenciones de besarme._ – Giró el rostro hacia el resto de la gente.

_Está bien Rach… Me preocupaba por vos, por tu bienestar… _- Fue interrumpida.

_San, callate_. – Masculló entredientes.

_No, no me callo porque no quieras escucharme… Es mi deber, como tu amiga, obligarte a ver las cosas como son… _- Una patada en la canilla la sobresaltó. - _¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Me dolió!_

_¡Britt!_ – Gritó Rachel, sonriendo enormemente. – _Lucy, Ele…_ - Carraspeó. – _Pensábamos que no venían más._

_Hubiésemos llegado antes sí alguien muy inteligente que tenés a tu lado nos hubiese especificado cual bar de los diez que hay en el hotel era en el que estaban._ – Sonrió la skater, ignorando a Santana.

_Disculpame Taylor, pero te recuerdo que el mensaje fue clarísimo cuando decía "Bar Karaoke"_ – Generó un fondo blanco y pidió otro trago.

_¿No estás tomando demasiado?_ – Consultó Rachel.

_Dijo Troian que está todo pago e incluido._ – Agregó Elena sumándose al pedido de la latina.

_¡Amén!_ – Arrojó generando un aspaviento con la mano y todas rieron.

Todas a excepción de Lucy y Rachel quienes, con algo de torpeza, se miraron por un segundo como si solo ellas se encontrasen en ese bar repleto de gente. La rubia sonrió de medio lado con timidez mientras la morocha devolvió el gesto con el mismo pudor.

Parecían dos niñas seduciéndose hasta que Troian y Sugar decidieron aparecer en escena.

_¡Hablé con el muchacho del karaoke!_ – Gritó la manager. – _Está encantado de tenernos en su bar y dijo que empezara una ronda en la que estaría encantado porque participaran… ¡Es increíble!_ – Saltó en su lugar.

_¿Qué haces con ese peluche, Sugar?_ – Consultó Lucy, presionando el ceño.

_Lo gané en una maquina que hay por allá. _– Señaló sin éxito.

_¿Está borracha?_ – Se dirigió hacia Troian.

_Algo… Pero lo del encargado es verdad._ – Acotó, meciendo el rostro.

_¡BIENVENIDOS A LA DÉCIMA EDICIÓN DEL MES!_ – Gritó el encargado del lugar con una efusividad arrolladora. – _¡LLEGÓ A MIS OIDOS QUE LA BANDA EN AUGE, THE PRETTY RECKLESS, SE ENCUENTRA CON NOSOTROS!_

Todos gritaron y de golpe, Elena, Brittany y Santana se encontraban paradas sobre la barra recibiendo los halagos. Rachel abrió los ojos en su totalidad y se refugió en Lucy. No entendía en que momento la situación se le había escapado de las manos.

_¡SERIA UN HONOR PARA NOSOTROS QUE SEAN USTEDES QUIENES ABRAN ESTA NOCHE!_ – Agregó por el micrófono.

La música comenzó a sonar repentinamente y tanto la latina como la skater saltaron de sus lugares para correr hacia el escenario. No sin antes arrastrar a Rachel y Lucy, quienes aún estaban sorprendidas por la rapidez en que el alcohol hacia efecto en ellas.

Aunque, a decir verdad, se encontraban tomando desde que pusieron un pie en ese sitio.

**Santana**

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 15 miles to the... _

(Si ves un letrero descolorido al lado del camino que diga 15 millas para…)

**Rachel**

_Love Shack! _

(¡La cabaña del amor!)

_Love Shack yeah yeah_

(La cabaña del amor amor, yeah yeah)

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

(Estoy recorriendo la autopista de Atlanta)

**Rachel, Lucy & Brittany**

_Lookin' for the love getaway_

(Buscando la desviación que diga amor)

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway._

(Me dirijo a la ruta del amor, ruta del amor)

**Santana**

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down to the love shack_

(Me compré un auto, que es tan grande como una ballena y nos dirigimos a la cabaña del amor)

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 so hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

(Me compré un Chrysler, donde caben como 20 entonces apurate y trae dinero para la rocola)

Las tres coristas se encargaban de moverse sensualmente sobre ese diminuto escenario de bajo nivel, mientras Santana saltaba hacia el público moviéndose como era característico en ella.

**Rachel**

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together_

(La cabaña del amor es un pequeño y viejo lugar donde nos podemos reunir)

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un descontrol increíble. Sugar sobre la mesa, bailando descontroladamente mientras Elena se movía con frenetismo a un lado suyo. Troian, sin embargo se mantenía al margen observando todo desde lejos.

**Lucy & Brittany**

_Love Shack baby, _

(Cabaña del amor, cariño)

Santana se acercó a Elena y le hizo entrega del micrófono, quien se negó rotundamente. Al menos por unos segundos.

**Elena**

_Love Shack baby! _

(¡Cabaña del amor, cariño!)

**Rachel, Lucy & Brittany**

_Love Shack, that's where it's at! _

(¡La cabaña del amor, que está donde está!)

_Love Shack, that's where it's at!_

(¡La cabaña del amor, que está donde está!)

**Brittany**

_Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail._

(Subite a mi Chrysler, que es tan grande como una ballena y está a punto de zarpar)

_I got me a car, it seats about 20 so come on and bring your jukebox money._

(Me conseguí un auto donde entran 20 así que, vamos y trae dinero para la rocola)

El poco control que aún perduraba en aquel lugar se perdió por completo al finalizar la última frase.

Brittany se frotaba con Santana como si fuesen dos felinos en celo. Sugar continuaba moviéndose con frenetismo mientras las voces de los coros ya se mezclaban con las del público volviéndose una gran actuación grupal y, a esas alturas, hasta las meseras caminaban bailando al ritmo impuesto.

**Todos**

_Bang bang bang, on the door baby!_

(¡Tocan, tocan, tocan, en la puerta cariño!)

**Santana**

_Knock a little louder Sugar!_

(¡Golpea un poco más fuerte Sugar!)

Y la manager se movió golpeando la mesa para generar el sonido estipulado.

**Todos**

_Bang bang bang,on the door baby! _

(¡Tocan, tocan, tocan, en la puerta cariño!)

**Santana**

_I can't hear you!_

(¡No puedo escucharte!)

**Todos**

_Bang bang_

(Tocan, tocan)

**Santana**

_Your what? _

(¿Tu que?)

**Brittany**

_Tin roof, rusted!_

(Lata, techo, oxidado)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Love Shack, baby. __Love Shack!_

(Cabaña del amor, cariño. ¡Cabaña del amor!)

_Love Shack, baby. Love Shack!_

(Cabaña del amor, cariño. ¡Cabaña del amor!)

_Love Shack, baby. Love Shack!_

(Cabaña del amor, cariño. ¡Cabaña del amor!)

**Santana**

_Love baby, love shack._

(Amor cariño, cabaña del amor)

La finalización del tema demandó sucesivos gritos, alaridos e inclusive mudas de ropa volando por los aires. Un estado caótico se despertó en ese bar y el alcohol en sangre se revolucionó a causa del alboroto.

_¡Otra botella!_ – Gritó Santana hasta sentir la mano de Rachel sujetándola. - _¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Querés un trago?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¡Otra botella para ella también!_

_No… ¡No!_ – La sacudió. – _Creo que estás algo descontrolada Santi… Mañana tenemos que tocar._

_¡Estoy con San! _– Gritó Brittany colgándose de la latina. - _¡Qué sean tres botellas!_

_¡Brittany! ¿Vos también? Mañana tenemos una presentación que dar… _- Fue interrumpida.

_Casi me violan en ese sector de allá…_ - Arrojó Lucy acomodándose la ropa y focalizándose en Rachel con su rostro desencajado. - _¿Qué pasa?_

_¡ESTE SITIO ES INCREIBLE!_ – Agregó Elena, agitadamente. – _Estoy… Estoy…_

_Estás ebria._ – Completó Rachel.

_¡Además!_ – Rió a carcajadas y tanto Brittany como Santana se le sumaron. - _¡Descontracturate Rachel!_

_¿Dónde está Sugar?_ – Indagó la morocha sujetándose el tabique.

_¿No es esa que está bailando sobre la mesa? _– Susurró Lucy en su oreja.

Ambas la miraron por un instante y corroboraron que se trataba de la manager. La rubia percibió el estado de rabia que estaba por padecer Rachel por lo que optó por tomar las riendas de esta situación.

_Yo me encargo._ – Expresó, sujetando los hombros de la morocha e intentando infundirla de paz.

Y así sin más, desapareció delante de sus ojos entre la multitud agolpada.

_¡TOMEMOS TEQUILA DE LA PANZA DE BRITTANY!_ – Gritó Santana y varios gritos lo aprobaron, inclusive los de Brittany.

Rachel tragó saliva y meció el rostro rogando que Lucy controlara la situación cuanto antes.

La rubia se abría camino entre cuerpos sudorosos y completamente en estado de ebriedad, para llegar hasta Sugar. Encuentro que sería imposible a causa de una ausencia repentina de su persona. Los ojos verdes de Lucy buscaron insaciablemente entre los alrededores pero el éxito fue nulo.

Se había esfumado.

_¿Te perdiste muñeca?_ – Susurró una voz detrás suyo.

Volteó con intenciones de golpear al acosador y se encontró con un rostro más que conocido.

_¡Troian!_ – Se sujetó el pecho. – _Casi te golpeo creyéndote un ebrio más… Estaba buscando a Sugar pero desapareció. ¿La viste?_

Negó con el rostro. - _¿Qué más da el paradero de Sugar?_

Frunció el ceño. - _¿Vos también estás borracha?_

Rió para sí misma y negó con el rostro. – _Solo estoy siendo sincera…_ - Se acercó a Lucy. - _¿Qué más da su paradero?_

Efectuó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse contra una mesa. – _Yo… Yo quería…_ - Titubeó un instante. - _La necesitaba para decirle que las chicas están muy borrachas y eso no va a ser bueno para la presentación de mañana._

_Sh…_ - Susurró, situando el dedo índice sobre los labios. – _Hoy tenés un brillo diferente en los ojos._

Con sutileza retiró la mano de Troian y humedeció los labios. - ¿_Qué te pasa? ¿Estás de broma?_

Volvió a negar con el rostro. – _Nada… ¿Está mal lo que estoy haciendo?_

_¡No es que esté mal, Santana!_ – Refunfuñó Rachel, algo saturada. – _Solo que somos profesionales ahora… No podes estar chupando el ombligo con sal de Brittany como si estuviésemos en tu bar._ – Volteó hacia la skater. - _¡Y vos no podes pasearte en corpiño!_ – Observó a Elena. - _¿Por qué demonios Elena está haciendo un baile erótico sobre la barra? _

_¡No lo sé! Es Las Vegas Rachel. ¡LAS VEGAS!_ – Abrió las manos. – _El templo de la perdición… Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, queda en Las Vegas… ¡Dale! Chupa la panza de Brittany._

Generó una mueca de repulsión. - _¡No chuparé su panza! Genial…_ - Aplaudió con ironía. – _Perdimos a Lucy, ¿Alguien además de mí lo notó?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Que van a notar… Sí están todas ebrias._ – Presionó el entrecejo y se situó de pie. – _Saldré a tomar algo de aire, el ambiente viciado de humo me está generando algo de alergia._

Sin más, sin esperar respuesta ni una mano que la detuviese porque esta no llegaría, inició su salida de emergencia de ese sitio que lejos estaba de encontrarse de su agrado.

Caminó por varios minutos sin rumbo alguno a la espera de que algún cartel fuese su salvación y le indicase la salida hacia un sector donde se pudiese respirar aire puro. Nada apareció. Ante sus ojos, demás figuras se empañaban en arruinarle aún más la noche y lo último que observó terminó por matarla en vida.

¿Esa era Lucy? ¿Esa era Lucy sobre una mesa? ¿Esa era Lucy con Troian entre sus piernas?

Pestañó sucesivas cantidad de veces y achinó los ojos para intentar divisar con claridad lo que creía estar viendo. Sí, se trataba de eso. ¿Qué demonios hacia esa mujer sobre la suya?

Tenía dos opciones: Correr y golpearla o seguir su camino.

Ver como Troian se acercaba a la boca de Lucy no era de sus imágenes favoritas pero una vez más eligió ser cobarde. Y esa cobardía la llenaba de dolor, ira y sobretodo frustración. Frustración por ser una jodida gallina, incapaz de realizar lo que hacía meses que anhelaba.

Correr hacia la salida de emergencia era una clara muestra de aquello.

_Troian…_ - Susurró Lucy, apartándola con una mano sobre el pecho. - _¿Qué… Qué haces?_

_¿Hace falta que te lo explique?_ – Musitó con sensualidad, intentándolo de nuevo.

Esta vez, Lucy la separó con autoridad. – _Para Troian, creo que no me estas entendiendo._

_¿Qué tengo que entender?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Las dos estamos solteras… Podemos hacerlo sin deberle explicaciones a alguien más._

Presionó el ceño. – _No lo entendés ¿No? Que yo esté soltera no significa que mi corazón no sienta._

_¿Qué querés decir?_

_Que estoy enamorada de alguien más_. – Suspiró pesadamente, adueñándose de su frente. – _Lo… Lo siento Troian… Siento haberte enviado las señales equivocadas pero mi corazón es de otra mujer._

La mano de Lucy se situó sobre su boca, consternada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y nerviosamente caminó en busca de un poco de aire que la devolviese a su realidad.

Decirlo en voz alta hacia que fuese más real de lo que realmente creía. Estaba enamorada. Estaba enamorada de ella y lo estaba admitiendo. Sentía una presión en el pecho, de esas que dolían y necesitaban hacerse oír. Necesitaba encontrarla y aunque sea mirarla. La necesitaba y maldecía haber tardado tanto en notarlo.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._

(Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando sonreís.)

Susurró Rachel una vez fuera de ese antro repleto de ebrios y humo por aire puro.

Se encontraba en una piscina, sentada en el borde, jugando con sus pies en el agua e intentando entender que esa inmensidad ante ella era aún más grande que sus problemas. Contenía las lágrimas a punto de rebalsar y cantarse en susurros era un fiel aliado para esa pena interminable.

_And you can't see me the way you want her,_

(Y no podes verme queriéndote de la forma en que la querés,)  
_but you are everything to me._

(Pero sos todo para mí.)

Finalmente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y su rostro inclinado, entregado y abatido, permitió que esa gota colmada de pasado se infundiese en esa totalidad de incertidumbre y realidad.

Su Lucy no era más su Quinn y su Quinn nunca dejó de ser ella misma. Mirar a su alrededor era encontrarse sola. Sola con ella misma y ahora lo estaba entendiendo.

_I just want to show you, she don't even know you.  
_(Solo quiero mostrarte que ella ni siquiera te conoce)

_She's never gonna love you like I want to,_

(Nunca va a amarte como yo quiero hacerlo)

Suspiró y sucesivos sollozos dieron rienda libre a una marea de lágrimas mudas.

_And you just see right through me, if you only knew me,_

(Y solo ves a traves de mí, si al menos me conocieras,)  
_we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,_

(Podriamos ser un hermoso milagro, increíble,)

Casi con un hilo de voz, intentó concluir lo que su alma en pena expresaba.

_Instead of just invisible._

(En lugar de ser solo invisibles.)

Un ruido en la puerta frente a ella la sobresaltó y sus ojos fueron al encuentro de otros temerosos. Lucy se hacía presente a través de ella y en silencio, a lo lejos, al igual que dos desconocidas, se observaron por varios segundos.

La rubia la miró hasta que Rachel optó por desviar su vista, una vez más hacia el agua de esa piscina. El reflejo de la noche clara sobre ella le daba un brillo especial y la contención de esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada se volvía inevitable.

Dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella y bordeando el contorno de ese enorme rectángulo, caminó hacia ella.

_¿Estás sola?_ – Irrumpió con dulzura en el silencio.

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Creo que se nota a simple vista…_

Contuvo la risa y masajeó su nuca, nerviosa. – _Ya… Pregunta algo tonta y obvia…_ - Carraspeó. - _¿Por qué?_

La observó. – _Solo necesitaba algo de aire… Estar lejos de tanto barullo, humo, ruido, descontrol._

Achicó los ojos y se acercó a ella. - _¿Estás llorando?_

Desvió la mirada. – _No… Sabés que soy alérgica al humo. Me hizo mal estar tanto tiempo en ese sitio._

_Entiendo…_ - Observó hacia el agua y retiró la chancla de un pie. - _¿Está fría?_ – Corroboró con él mismo.

"_¿No vas a venir? Está linda." _

"_Anda vos… Te espero acá."_

Su voz.

Su voz hablando con alguien más. Esta vez cerró los ojos con fuerza y lejos de asemejarse a las otras situaciones donde se hacía presente junto a un dolor inaguantable, ningún mareo derivó en ese malestar habitual.

_¿Dijiste algo?_ – Indagó hacia Rachel.

Negó con el rostro y percibió la actitud de Lucy de reojo. Torpemente, evitó observarla pero sus ojos se perdieron en cada movimiento efectuado.

La rubia comenzó desabrochar el short que traía puesto, mientras a la vez retiraba la chancla restante. Rachel entendía que se estaba desvistiendo delante suyo pero no comprendía el motivo de aquello.

Carraspeó, temerosa. - _¿Qué… Qué haces?_

_Me dieron ganas de nadar un rato._ – Sonrió e inmediatamente retiró la muda superior.

En ropa interior, con un cuerpo increíble, estaba a punto de generarle un paro cardiaco a la morocha quien permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición. Boquiabierta, no podía dejar de observarla y al parecer, Lucy disfrutaba que lo hiciese.

Se perfiló en el borde de la piscina y en posición para realizar un salto de cabeza, se sumergió en el agua con una sutileza impecable.

Rachel presionó el ceño al notar algo que desconocía en ella y esperó a que saliese del agua para interrogarla. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_Está hermosa._ – Sonrió.

_¿Qué tenés en la espalda?_ – Consultó con seriedad.

La espalda de Santana se estrelló contra la ventana de la habitación y el fuego emanado por su par se canalizó en sus labios. Besos fogosos se consumaban sin pudor mientras sucesivas caricias candentes y repletas de deseo buscaban con torpeza las curvas ajenas.

_No sabía que fueses así de fogosa…_ - Susurró sobre los labios de la rubia.

_Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí._

Ese breve y escaso trecho que separaba a unos labios de los otros, se volvió ínfima cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron intentando saciar esa sed de pasión.

Las manos de la latina, sujetaron a la mujer junto a ella por sus piernas y con un movimiento rápido y preciso la sujetó de la cola para tenerla encima. Ahora era la espalda de la rubia la que se estrellaba contra el vidrio el sudor de ambos cuerpos se plasmaba en el cristal.

_¿Qué tengo?_ – Repitió Lucy, flotando en el centro de la piscina.

_¿Tenés un tatuaje?_ – Preguntó confusa y descreída. – _Creía que me habías mostrado…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Te mostré todos mis tatuajes._ – Afirmó desviando la vista. - _¿No te gusta nadar?_

_Digamos que no es de mis hobbies favoritos…_ - Sonrió de medio lado.

"_Veni…"_

"_Estoy bien acá." _

"_No quiero que te metas, solo quiero que te acerques."_

Otra vez la voz. Otra vez sin dolor, ni penas, ni mareos. Por primera vez, con esa sensación de plenitud al escucharla. Sentimiento de paz y deseo por oír cada letra pronunciada. Esta vez, sin miedos, optaría por hacerles caso.

_Veni…_ - Susurró, dejándose llevar.

Sonrió y movió los pies con nerviosismo. – _Gracias, pero estoy bien acá._

Se acercó con lentitud. – _No quiero que te metas, solo…_ - Dudó por un segundo. – _Solo quiero que te acerques._

Sus miradas se unieron por un instante y se fundieron en ese silencio donde miles de pensamientos se transmitían. Rachel conocía esa situación, recordaba ese dialogo y no entendía porque Lucy estaba repitiéndolo casi a la perfección. Por un momento, pudo ver en ella a su Quinn extendiéndole la mano.

Por un momento.

Un gemido provino de sus labios al sentir como la lengua de Santana se adueñaba de su pezón. Sin control de sí misma y mucho menos de sus espasmos producto de la excitación del momento, la rubia arqueó la cintura una vez la cadera de la latina se situó entre sus piernas. Sentada sobre el marco de esa ventana abierta, dejaban que la leve brisa opacase tanto calor corporal.

_Jamás creí estar en esta situación con vos. _– Susurró la latina entre jadeos. – _Eso no quiere decir que más allá de las peleas no te deseara a cada hora…_

_Sí seguís deseándome, callate y besame._ – Exigió, sujetándola del mentón y adueñándose de sus labios.

"_¿Venís conmigo?"_

"_Me encantaría pero no puedo…"_

"_Confia en mí" _

Nuevamente su mente la llevaba a descubrir de que se trataba todo ese juego, por lo que con sutileza, Lucy nadó de espaldas hasta Rachel.

_¿Venís conmigo?_ – Consultó sin mirarla.

_Me encantaría pero tanta agua y yo no tenemos buena relación._ – Respondió Rachel sujetándose con fuerza al borde.

_¿No sabes nadar?_ – Se apoyó en sus pies. – _Podría enseñarte._

_No es eso… Solo tuve malas experiencias que prefiero evitar._ – Explicó con dificultad.

_Confia en mí._ – Sonrió y la penetró con la mirada.

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad. – _No puedo… Además no tengo bikini._ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Qué estás buscando Lucy? Esto no está bien… ¿Vos también estás ebria?_

_Que haya tomado no significa que mañana vaya a arrepentirme de lo que estamos haciendo._ – Explicó la rubia, adueñándose del pelo de Santana, quien con agilidad la había desnudado por completo.

_Eso espero… Porque nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida como de este momento. _– Susurró, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Dos cuerpos completamente desnudos se entregaban al amor y la pasión.

_Podés meterte como lo hice yo._ – Arrojó Lucy, aun flotando a los pies de Rachel. – _No hace falta que traigas bikini._

Negó con el rostro y sonrió. – _Te agradezco, pero estoy bien acá._

Se miraron en silencio por un instante y ese fuego dentro suyo parecía no dejar de brillar ni aunque el agua la empapase. Lucy era aún más hermosa bajo las gotas que pendían de sus cortos mechones.

"_¿Te vas a meter vestida?"_

"_Si me desvisto no me meto. No estoy pensando, solo me estoy dejando llevar."_

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Haciéndose presente para recordarle que no debía pasarlas por alto.

_Entonces… _- Carraspeó. - _¿Te vas a meter vestida?_

Rió para sí misma. - _¿Por qué tanta insistencia para que me meta? No, no me voy a meter, ni desnuda, ni vestida, ni en bikini, ni en ropa interior_. – Abrió los ojos por completo. – _Esta vez no pienso dejarme llevarme._

_¿Qué vez?_ – Preguntó generando una sonrisa tímida.

Rachel la miró fijo. Conocía esa conversación como si la hubiese tenido hacia dos segundos. Recordaba cada palabra emitida por su Quinn y esa frase estaba dentro de ellas.

_¿A que estás jugando Lucy?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. – _Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo no lo estoy disfrutando… ¿Hablaste con Troian? ¿Te contó algo de mi pasado?_

_No tenemos por qué meter a Troian en esto._ – Humedeció los labios. – _No hablé nada con ella… No tengo por qué. Lo que deba saber de vos, te lo pregunto directamente._

_Te vi con ella._

_Se me insinuó._ – Explicó sin razones. – _Pero no estoy interesada... ¿Acaso te importaría si me interesase?_

Rachel titubeó. – _No… Digo… Nada que ver, me da absolutamente igual…_ - Tosió. – _Vos sos grande y sabes lo que haces._

Lucy se acercó más a ella. – _¡Exacto! Como soy grande y sé lo que hago, vas a venir conmigo._

Sin tiempo para responder, ni segundos para oponerse, Rachel se vio sujeta de las piernas y arrojada a la piscina con la fuerza justa. Luego de que su cuerpo se sumergiese en su totalidad, salió a flote con una bocanada de aire y sin dudar se colgó del cuello de Lucy como si se tratase de un flotador.

"_¡Rach! ¡Me estás ahogando!"_

"_¡No me sueltes por favor!"_

"_No te voy a soltar, pero si me seguís apretando nos vamos a ahogar las dos."_

_Rach…_ - Rió, sintiendo como el agua se colaba por su garganta. – _Me… Estás ahogando… De verdad…_

_¡No me sueltes!_ – Gritó con desesperación. – _Quinn, te pido por favor que no me sueltes._

Intentó controlar la situación. - _¡Calmate!_ – Chilló, logrando mantenerse a flote. – _No te voy a soltar pero si seguís moviéndote de esa forma nos vas a ahogar a las dos._

Al igual que una palabra mágica, lo dicho por Lucy surgió el efecto deseado y Rachel detuvo ese movimiento inútil y desquiciado que estaba efectuando. Sus rostros empapados de gotas se apreciaron por un instante y la saliva se volvió más espesa de lo habitual.

Santana jadeó con dificultad y esta vez su boca se adueñó del cuello de su presa. Las manos de la rubia rasgaron la espalda al desnudo de la latina, quien gimió ante el contacto. Ese cuarto de hotel estaba siendo testigo de un momento impensado para cualquiera de las dos.

_¿Por qué me llamás Quinn de nuevo?- _Preguntó Lucy confusa.

Rachel inspiró profundo. – _Ya te dije que me haces acordar a alguien… Solo… Solo me confundí. _– Humedeció los labios y entrelazó los dedos detrás del cuello. – _Por favor te pido que no me sueltes._

"_No voy a dejar que nada te pase, así que podes dejar de mirarme con ese temor."_

"_No dejes de mover las manos porque nos vamos a hundir. Por favor Quinn, no lo estoy disfrutando."_

_No te voy a soltar._ – Generó un silencio preciso y su vista se perdió en los ojos desamparados de la morocha. – _No me mires así… No voy a dejar que te pase nada._

_Solo te pido que por favor no dejes de mover tus manos porque si no nos hundiremos_. – Respiró con dificultad. – _Por favor…_

_Tranquila Rach… No dejaré de hacerlo._ – Sonrió y sintió como los dedos de la morocha se entrelazaban con los cortos mechones de su nuca. – _¿De dónde conoces a esa tal Quinn?_

Pensó un segundo. – _Es una historia larga… No creo que sea el momento._

_¿Es tu pareja?_

_No._ – Resopló. – _Era el amor de mi vida._

_¿Era?_ – Presionó el ceño. - _¿Se pelearon?_

_Desapareció… Así sin más, un día decidió desaparecer._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Me costó superarlo pero acá me ves… Sigo adelante._

_Tus ojos se iluminan de otra forma cuando hablas de ella._ – Susurró, perdiéndose en los labios.

_Lo sé._ – Los humedeció. _– Lastima que eso que estás viendo es mi boca._

_Lo sé_. – Repitió con un hilo de voz, entremedio de una sonrisa tímida, e incrementó el roce generado con su nariz contra la de Rachel.

_Lu… Lucy…_ - Expresó de forma inaudible.

No logró continuar. La boca de Lucy se adueñó de su labio inferior y el mundo se paralizó de inmediato. Ya no importaba si se hundían en esa piscina o si millones de ebrios salían de ese bar y las acompañaban en su soledad preciada. Ya no importaba nada de nada. Solo ellas y ese beso. Retraído, torpe, tímido, pero beso al fin.

Beso al fin.

La rubia se alejó, titubeante, nerviosa, y los parpados de ambas se abrieron con pesadez. Descreídas, confusas y obnubiladas en la mirada enamorada de la otra, sonrieron con picardía.

_No quise ser demasiado imprudente…_ - Se disculpó en un susurro.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la presión ejercida por las manos de Rachel en su nuca, provocando que nuevamente sus labios se volvieran a juntar. Esta vez con mayor intensidad, pasión y deseo contenido. Sus lenguas tomaban el control de su homónima y sin oponer resistencia, dejaban que sus cuerpos fuesen los encargados de dominar la situación.

Con más fuerza Rachel apretó sus labios a los de Lucy como si tuviese miedo de que escapara. En realidad lo tenía. ¿Y si era otra de sus imaginaciones? ¿Y si abría los ojos y Lucy, al igual que Quinn en su día, había desaparecido para siempre?

Apretó los párpados a consciencia, de ser un sueño sin dudas, esta vez, no quería despertar jamás.

Pequeños tirones de esos mechones cortos, despertaban en Lucy un fuego interno que hacía años desconocía en sí misma. Con una de sus manos, detuvo el movimiento ejercido para mantenerse a flote y se adueñó de la cola de Rachel, presionándola con vigor y apetito. La deseaba. Más de lo que había deseado a nada y nadie en toda su vida.

Tanto, que era capaz de hacerle el amor ahora y ahí mismo.

* * *

¡QUÉJENSE AHORA!


	40. Goin' down

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**40. **Goin' down.

Domingo 21 de Junio de 2015.

Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

Un diminuto rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas y la presión en el ceño de Rachel se volvió notoria. Suspiró con profundidad y luego de unos segundos comenzó a sentir como ese estado de somnolencia comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Se desperezó con total pasividad y al mover su cuerpo sintió como una mano ajena a ella la rodeaba por la cintura.

Rozó la suave piel de esa mujer a su lado sin necesidad de verla y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios con timidez. Sus yemas la tocaron con pudor y miedo a que algo pudiese despertarla. Giró delicadamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Ahí estaba, boca abajo, respirando pausadamente.

Ahí estaba Lucy. A su lado, rememorando esos momentos donde despertar con Quinn era la adicción más bella, aunque solo se tratase de una simple ilusión.

Ahí estaba, viviendo la realidad, sintiendo las caricias, inspirando su respiración y embriagándose de su aroma. Ahí estaba, amando sin que nada ni nadie la limitase a hacerlo. Ahí estaba con ella, y nada más importaba.

Retiró los cortos mechones sobre el rostro de Lucy y apreció la belleza en cada rasgo. Sonrió de medio lado aunque nadie la viese y supo que la luz no solo entraba por la ventana gracias al amanecer. A su lado, descansando al igual que un ángel, tenía a su propia luz. Esa capaz de hacerla superar sus peores miedos.

Suspiró una vez más y deslizando su mano temblorosa, recorrió la extensión del brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Esa piel que tanto creía conocer, esa suavidad que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba. Volvió a sonreír y esta vez una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla.

Lloraba como tantas noches en las que se abrazaba a la almohada añorando su presencia. Lloraba desde lo más profundo de sus penas pero esta vez para retirarlas por completo y dejar que esas lágrimas indicaran que un nuevo amanecer se gestaba en ella.

Un amanecer junto a la mujer de su vida.

Con ese mismo dedo con el cual la volvía a conocer, retiró los restos de esa gota impertinente. Inhaló con total lentitud y lo situó sobre el mentón de Lucy quien masculló incoherencias aún dormida. El dedo húmedo de Rachel dibujó cada curva de su perfecta barbilla para concluir en esos labios rozagantes y agraciados al tacto de los suyos.

Necesitaba volver a sentirlos, necesitaba saber que aquello no era un sueño y que el beso de la noche anterior realmente había ocurrido. Necesitaba de su boca para seguir.

Acercó el rostro repleta de dudas carcomiéndola, mientras su lengua se encargaba de humedecer sus resecos labios. Titubeante, dejó que se depositaran sobre los de Lucy a la vez que sus parpados se presionaron con vigor. Temía abrirlos y que no estuviese ahí, temía que todo aquello fuese una fantasía. Una dulce agonía.

Luego de unos segundos, se apartó con la misma pasividad que efectuaba cada movimiento. No quería despertarla. Sabía que no había nada más lindo que ver a esa mujer dormir y otra vez una sonrisa escapó sin control.

No solo era real, sino que se asemejaba completamente a cada instante compartido con Quinn. Esta vez, lejos de haber hecho el amor, solo habían compartido la cama, pero no importaba. Ya habría tiempo para ello.

Cada segundo era imprescindible y tenerla a su lado luego de aquel beso idílico en la piscina no hacía más que confirmar el amor que se gestaba de forma repentina.

Estaba segura. Quería llenar cada parte de ella, respirar el aire de sus pulmones y dejar huellas en su alma. Inclusive, darle más placer del que pudiese soportar.

**Flashback: sábado 20 de junio de 2015.**

Lucy nadó lo suficiente hasta lograr hacer pie en la parte baja, aún sujetando a Rachel de la cola. Las piernas de la morocha rodearon la cintura de la rubia y, generando más presión en su nuca, dejó que sus cuerpos se rozaran con desesperación.

Con violencia, la espalda de la morocha se estrelló contra el borde de la piscina y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Lucy aplacó las quejas besándola con la misma pasión de hacia unos segundos, abriendo camino con la lengua entre sus los labios.

_Dios… Dios mío_. – Susurró Santana sobre los labios de la rubia.

Ambas manos de la latina sujetaron con vigor el marco de esa ventana que estaba siendo testigo del acto sexual a punto de iniciarse. Las piernas de su par se abrieron completamente y la cadera de Santana se situó sobre ella con mayor intensidad.

_Haceme tuya…_ - Susurró sobre su boca.

La miró por un segundo y sonrió de medio lado. Sus manos dejaron de lado la posición donde se encontraban y fueron al encuentro de los muslos trabajados de la rubia. En el ínterin, una zapatilla en el lugar incorrecto, proporcionó una caída inesperada. La misma se resbaló por esa ventana hacia el vacío sin ninguna oposición por parte de ambas.

La rubia volteó el rostro y observó la caída de su preciado objeto hacia el patio trasero del hotel. – _Me acabas de dejar sin mi par favorito de zapatillas._ – Acotó sobre los labios de Santana.

_Deberías saber que no es la única vestimenta que te arrancaré._ - Sonrió pícaramente y agarrándola de la cola la trasladó hasta la cama.

Rachel presionaba cada vez con más fuerza esos cortos mechones rubios, mientras con la otra mano rasgaba la espalda al descubierto de Lucy quien comenzó a intensificar el movimiento pélvico que estaba generando.

Los besos efectuados cada vez eran más pasionales y de lado habían quedado todos los miedos, dudas e incertidumbres de minutos atrás. Se dejaban llevar por la otra y deseosas estaban de concluir lo que acababan de comenzar.

Lucy sujetó la musculosa empapada de Rachel y dejó al descubierto su hombro en un simple tirón. Con besos se adueñó de él y, recubriéndolo por completo, comenzó a plasmar cada deseo contenido en ellos.

La morocha jadeó inconscientemente y con torpeza buscó el agarre del sujetador de la rubia hasta que un meteorito caído del cielo las sobresaltó. O algo parecido.

Un objeto contundente cayó de la nada misma, directo al agua y la colisión derivó en un estruendo ensordecedor. Seco, frío y preciso, a escasos metros de ambas.

Las gotas salpicaron sobre ellas, por lo que Rachel se atemorizó y en un acto reflejo ya se encontraba fuera de la piscina, tiritando y a la espera de alguna respuesta ante lo acontecido.

_¿Qué… Qué fue eso?_ – Titubeó, autoabrazándose. - _¡No te acerques!_ – Gritó, exageradamente.

La miró con ambos ojos abiertos a la par. – _No creo que nada grave vaya a pasarme…_

_¡No lo toques!_ – Volvió a chillar al ver como la rubia se acercaba. – _Podría ser cualquier cosa… ¡Podría ser droga! ¡Podría estar contaminado!_ – Sucesivos espasmos la interrumpieron. - _¡Salí del agua antes que la contaminación te alcance!_

Lucy meció el rostro e ignorando la advertencia brindada, sujetó el objeto que aún se encontraba debajo del agua.

Extendió el brazo triunfante. – _¡Acá está tu paquete perteneciente un narcotraficante!_ – Sonrió. – _Gran escondite… Una zapatilla._

Rachel tiritó por el frío y el miedo. – _No es gracioso… ¡Salí del agua!_ – Exigió con nervios. - _¡Salí del agua y subamos ya! Tengo miedo que alguien nos ataque. ¿No viste esas películas de "Masacre en Texas"?_

_Rach… No estamos en Texas…_ - Notó la mirada fulminante de la morocha. - _¡Esta bien! Estoy saliendo… _- Suspiró al retirarse de la piscina y hacerse dueña de la muda de ropa perteneciente.

_Sigo pensando que es absurda tu creencia de una posible masacre…_ - Susurró luego de un silencio total.

Ambas se encontraban subiendo una interminable cantidad de pisos en ascensor para llegar a sus ansiados cuartos. Rachel continuaba tiritando e intentando generarse calor corporal con sucesivos frotes intensos en los brazos mientras Lucy, aún con la zapatilla en mano, observaba como los números subían lentamente.

_¿Absurdo?_ – Expresó con dificultad a causa del tembleque. - _¿No viste nunca esos momentos en que una pareja esta besándose fogosamente y de golpe los matan?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _No somos pareja… ¡Pero podrían intentar matarnos igual!_ _¿Y si esa zapatilla pertenece a un cadáver? _– Volteó hacia ella con los ojos como dos bolas de boliche.

Suspiró. – _Sí Rach… Creo que tiene restos del pie después de ser amputado._ – Elevó la vista del objeto y notó la parálisis provocada en ella. – _Estoy bromeando._

_¡No bromees con eso!_ – Chilló pero de inmediato el sonido del ascensor la interrumpió.

Habían llegado.

Rachel la miró un instante antes de voltearse para descender y notó como el rostro de Lucy se palideció.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ – Consultó, preocupada.

_Rach… ¡Cuidado Rachel! ¡No te des vuelta! _– Gritó y de inmediato dejó escapar una carcajada al ver como la morocha se había sobresaltado corriendo hacia ella dentro del ascensor.

_¡Imbécil!_ – La empujó.

Contuvo los remanentes de la risa y salió del ascensor. - _¿Realmente crees que alguien pueda intentar matarnos? _

_¡Claro!_ – Presionó el entrecejo. – _Somos famosas… ¿No lees las noticias? ¿No ves la cantidad de cantantes reconocidos son asesinados por fans?_ – Generó una bocanada de aire, localizando su habitación. – _Considero que no deberías ser tan confiada._

_Y yo considero que no deberías ser tan paranoica._ – Susurró deteniéndose ante la puerta. – _Bueno… Entonces…_ - Dudó, rascando la nuca. – _Llegamos a tu habitación._

Rachel humedeció los labios. – _Así parece._ – Carraspeó. – _Bueno… Ehmmm._ – Titubeó. – _Que descanses._

Lucy se quedó perpleja por un instante y finalmente dejó escapar una risa tímida. – _Igualmente._

Sin más, titubeantes, dejaron que sus cuerpos se separasen y alejasen de ese momento repleto de amor que habían compartido. Rachel sentía que su vida entera era como un sueño, en el cual muchas veces se preguntaba con quien lo compartía y si lo estaba disfrutando. Hoy, al ver la espalda de Lucy y ese andar hasta la habitación contigua, entendía que ella era esa persona.

Sonrió para sí misma, comprendió que algo tan ansiado y preciado debía ser llevado con calma, y situó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

Nada ocurrió. La traba interna estaba puesta y al parecer alguien había llegado antes que ella para solicitar el uso del cuarto. Varios intentos fueron en vano, hasta que su paciencia pudo más que la insistencia.

_Santana…_ - Golpeó en reiteradas ocasiones. - _San... Abrí la puerta._ - Repitió sin éxito, dejando que su frente posara contra la madera.

Inspiró profundo y dejó un margen de escasos segundos para que la latina saliese de donde sea que estuviese y abriese esa jodida puerta. Acción, que obviamente, tampoco ocurrió.

_¡Santana!_ - Gritó perdiendo los cabales. - _Más te vale abrir la maldita puerta de una vez._ – Generó una pausa y guardo silencio. - _Por favor San... Necesito dormir bien, mañana tocamos y mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos._ - Más del silencio y la nada misma, la soledad la infundió. - _¡Bien!_ - Pateo la puerta.

Y cuando cientos de insultos estaban dispuestos a salir sin control de su boca, esa calma personificada en una rubia candente, la detuvo.

_Parece ser que alguien encontró la forma de aprovechar el tiempo en Las Vegas. _- Susurro Lucy entre risas.

_No es gracioso... Realmente necesito dormir._ - Dejó reposar su espalda contra la puerta.

_Tampoco es tan caótico Rach... A Britt y a mí no nos molestaría compartir la cama con vos. _- Elevo los hombros desinteresadamente.

Rachel suspiró y la miró por un instante. Estar cerca de Lucy era tentador, más allá que Brittany estuviese con ellas. Dudó un instante, pero supo que era la única alternativa posible.

Caminó unos pasos hacia ella y la rubia abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que la morocha pasase sin problemas. Una sonrisa de su parte era la muestra certera de su agradecimiento.

Ambas ingresaron y la sorpresa fue aun mayor al notar como Brittany brillaba por su ausencia. La cama se encontraba intacta y ningún rastro de haber sido habitada recientemente figuraba por las cercanías. Se miraron por un instante y Lucy descendió la vista hacia un par de zapatillas que se encontraban frente a ellas.

Miró la que aún conservaba en la mano y entendió que se trataba del mismo modelo pero de diferente color. Típico aspecto de skater. ¿Cuántas podrían haber en un hotel de Las Vegas? Solo una.

Se focalizó en Rachel y de inmediato entendió, por su boca completamente abierta, que ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

**Fin del flashback.**

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar cada cuarto por completo con su tardío amanecer. Un potente rayo de luz impactó contra el rostro de Brittany, quien maldijo para sus adentros. La cabeza le explotaba, el estómago se asemejaba al agujero de la capa de ozono y todo dentro suyo daba vueltas. Al igual que la ruleta de anoche.

Anoche. Que gran interrogante para su consumido cerebro. Era como si un signo de interrogación estuviese estampado en su frente. Flashes, luces, momentos, situaciones e inclusive arcadas, aparecían sin darle un respiro.

Volteó sobre su eje y se topó con algo macizo. No tanto como un objeto pero sí como un cuerpo. Un cuerpo desnudo con pelo largo y negro. Piel oscura y morena. Un cuerpo, similar al de Santana. Quizás porque era el suyo.

Una lucha insaciable contra ella misma y la sabana que la tapaba se inició de repente y la caída de la cama fue inminente. Con la misma rapidez con que cayó, se levantó al sentir como Santana murmuró. Estaba viva y desnuda, al igual que ella.

El aire comenzó a faltar y respirar cada vez se volvía más complicado. Con torpeza se adueñó de la sabana y envolvió por completo. Observó hacia todos lados y Santana giró sobre el colchón. Brittany efectuó un paso hacia atrás como si fuese a atacarla.

Sus manos se adueñaron del pecho y su visual descendió hacia su mano derecha. Al dedo anular.

_Oh por Dios…_ - Musitó infundida en pánico.

Sin más corrió. Sin rumbo, sin sentido, desnuda y cubierta por la sabana. Solo corrió fuera de ese cuarto y esa mujer que vaya a saber que le había hecho. Necesitaba un refugio, una coartada, alguien capaz de decirle que pasó. Necesitaba volver a su habitación.

_¡LUCY!_ – Gritó abriendo la puerta con violencia. - _¿Por qué mierda dejaste que me casara con esa mujer?_

La rubia se sobresaltó y giró sobre la cama. Desconcertada, palpó a sus alrededores sobre el colchón y la presencia de Rachel era nula.

_¿Dónde está?_ – Consultó absorta.

¡_Aca estoy! __¡ACA!_ – Gritó frenéticamente. - _¡Casada con la imbécil de Santana!_ – Abrió los ojos por completo. - _¡Y TATUADA!_

_No hablaba de vos…_ - Se sujetó la frente. – _Solo que anoche… ¿Dónde está Ra…_

El sonido proveniente del baño y la posterior apertura de la puerta respondieron los interrogantes de Lucy y por el rostro de Brittany, al parecer, también lo hizo con los de ella.

_¿Ustedes?_ – Observó a Lucy, después a Rachel y de nuevo a la primera. - _¿Ustedes durmieron juntas?_ – Presionó el ceño. - _¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Ustedes también se casaron?_

¡NO! – Gritaron al unísono.

_Un momento… ¿Quién se casó con quién?_ – Consultó Rachel.

_Ella con Santana… O eso dice._ – Respondió Lucy con total pasividad.

_Eso dice, no… YO CON SANTANA._ – Afirmó, elevando nuevamente la voz.

Rachel abrió los ojos por completo. – _Debe ser una broma…_

_Explicame porque tengo este maldito tatuaje entonces._ – Indicó en su dedo. – _Dios… Se me parte la cabeza, no me acuerdo de nada…_

_A lo mejor es temporal. _– Intentó apaciguar Lucy

_No… Esto es definitivo._ - Expresó la morocha sujetando el dedo de Brittany.

_¡Genial! ¿La verdad? Ahora me siento increíblemente mejor_. – Se adueñó de un puñado de ropa, una toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño. – _Voy a ducharme, me siento sucia._

Un portazo concluyó esa conversación improvisada. Lucy observó a Rachel por un momento y el silencio fue testigo del desorden que gobernaba cada situación que acontecía.

A su vez, también era testigo de lo sucedido con anterioridad y que de día la vergüenza se dejaba ver sin pudor.

_¡Diez minutos!_ – Gritó Sugar antes de ocupar su posición.

_¿Estás segura de tocar tu tema?_ – Consultó Rachel en un susurro. – _Te veo con mala cara Santi… No sé si dormiste bien, si todavía estas ebr…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Estoy perfecta Rachel._ – Volteó hacia ella. – _Y además estoy perfectamente preparada._

**Santana**

_Hey there, Father _

(Hey, Padre)

_I don't wanna bother you but I've got a sin to confess_

(No quiero molestarte pero tengo que confesar un pecado)

_I'm just 16 if you know what I mean _

(Solo tengo 16, si sabes lo que quiero decir)

_Do you mind if I take off my dress? _

(¿Te importa si me saco el vestido?)

Dicho y hecho. Lo mencionado fue efectuado literalmente y la remera de Santana de golpe se encontraba en sus manos. Sin sujetador, con dos cintas en forma de cruces sobre sus pezones, regaló esa muda de ropa a la tribuna.

Mujeres hormonales, sedientas de deseo por lo que la latina les regalaba, gritaban casi desesperadas empujándose las unas a las otras por tener mejor visión del espectáculo.

Lucy se encontró perpleja ante lo que ocurría, con la boca casi rozando el suelo, mientras Rachel intentaba mantener la calma codeándola para que reaccionara.

La protagonista indiscutible del show siguió cantando como si nada, envuelta en la rabia más absoluta que había sentido en todos los días de su vida. Y eso que tenía para elegir.

**Santana**

_Don't know where to start _

(No se por donde empezar)

_Let me get to the good parts _

(Dejame llegar a las mejores partes)

_Might wanna cross up your legs _

(Puede que desees cruzar las piernas)

_I've got envy; I've got greed, anything that you need _

(Tengo envidia, tengo codicia, todo lo que necesites)

_And I'm not above having to beg _

(Y no estoy por encima de tener que mendigar)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two _

(Había un chico que rompió mi corazón en dos)

_I had to lay him eight feet underground _

(Lo tuve que poner ocho metros bajo tierra)

**Santana**

_All I need is someone to save me _

(Todo lo que necesito es alguien que me salve)

_Cause I am goin' down _

(Porque me estoy hundiendo)

_And what I need is someone to save me _

(Y lo que necesito es alguien que me salve)

_Cause I am goin' down, all the way down _

(Porque me estoy hundiendo, hasta el fondo)

La batería de Brittany sonaba con una violencia irreconocible, por lo que la mirada de la latina fue directa y fulminante hacia ella.

**Santana**

_Well, hey there, Father _

(Bueno, hey Padre)

_There is just one other thing, I have a simple request_

(Solo hay una cosa más, tengo una petición sencilla)

_I hear you know God, could you give him a nod in my direction? _

(Oí que conoces a Dios, ¿Podrías saludarlo de mi parte?)

_I would be in your debt _

(Te estaría en deuda)

_Perhaps there is something that we could work out _

(Tal vez hay algo que podría funcionar)

_I noticed your breathing is starting to change _

(Me di cuenta que tu respiración está empezando a cambiar)

_We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles _

(Podríamos ir a la parte trasera, junto a este montón de biblias)

_And get out of this cage _

(Y escaparnos de esta jaula)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_There was this boy who tore my heart in two _

(Habia un chico que rompió mi corazon en dos)

_I had to lay him eight feet underground_

(Tuve que enterrarlo ocho metros bajo tierra)

**Santana & Rachel**

_All I need is someone to save me _

(Todo lo que necesito es alguien que me salve)

_Cause I am goin' down _

(Porque me estoy hundiendo)

_And what I need is someone to save me _

(Y lo que necesito es alguien que me salve)

_Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down _

(Porque Dios, estoy hundiéndome hasta el fondo)

Llegaba el turno donde el tema entraba en decadencia. La rubia compartía micrófono con Rachel y las miradas eran más que cómplices. Ambas se encontraban disfrutando de la presencia de la otra al igual que dos adolescentes enamoradas, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor.

**Lucy**

_I didn't wanna do it, Father _

(Yo no quería hacerlo, Padre)

_But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him _

(Pero lo atrapé con otra mujer haciéndolo en la cama)

_So I put him in a grave_

(Así que lo puse en una tumba)

_And now there's no one left around to get me off when I want it to drag _

(Y ahora que no hay nadie alrededor para salvarme cuando me tenga que arrastrar)

**Lucy & Rachel**

_The next day on the television they identified him _

(Al día siguiente en la televisión lo identificaron)

_By the circumsicion that I made and now I'm on the run _

(Por la circuncisión que le hice y ahora estoy escapando)

_But wait, why did I have to go and kill him when he was the best I'd ever had?_

(Pero espera, ¿Porque tuve que ir a matarlo cuando fue lo mejor que alguna vez tuve?)

**Santana**

_All I need is someone to save me _

(Todo lo que necesito es alguien que me salve)

_Cause I am goin' down _

(Porque estoy hundiéndome)

_And what I need is something to save me_

(Y lo que necesito es algo que me salve)

_Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down _

(Porque Dios, estoy hundiéndome hasta el fondo)

El tema cerró con total euforia y la gente respondió del mismo modo. Brittany, por su parte, aprovechando el barullo generado por gritos y alaridos dejó que su ira se viese transmitida por un golpe certero hacia uno de los platillos. Santana, mientras tanto, continuaba elevando los brazos y arengando a la gente a que hiciese eco de su nombre y el de la banda.

Sin esperar al resto de las chicas, inició su camino hacia los camerinos con paso firme en cada pisada. Las suelas de sus zapatillas transmitían la ira que su cuerpo mascullaba. Mirando el suelo, evitando el contacto de sus ojos con cualquier objeto que se cruzase delante suyo, intentó localizar algún sitio donde todo lo acontecido pudiese decantar con tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que debería aguardar.

_¡Ey rubia sexy!_ – Gritó un sujeto. - _¿Vos no sos la baterista de la banda que tocó recién?_ – Se acercó algo tambaleante.

_Sí… ¿Querés un autógrafo?_ – Volteó desganadamente.

_En realidad preferiría algo más imprudente… _- Rozó unos mechos sobre la mejilla de Brittany. – _Vi que tocabas la batería con demasiada intensidad… Por lo que supongo que esas manos harán maravillas._

Titubeó por un instante y supo, por el vaso que traía en una de las manos, que el estado de ebriedad de ese hombre era inmenso. – _No me obligue a llamar…_ - Fue interrumpida.

El supuesto fan, no solo era un ebrio más en Las Vegas, sino que también se trataba de una especie de acosador. Desabrochándose el botón del jean, se abalanzó sobre la skater, quien intentó detenerlo a como diese lugar.

Para su suerte, una mano ajena a ella lo retiró de inmediato de encima suyo.

_¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle un pelo!_ – Gritó esa voz femenina. - _¡Ya llamé a los guaridas! ¿Sabes quienes somos nosotras? ¿EH? ¡THE PRETTY RECKLESS!_ – Chilló aún más amenazante. – _Nadie nos toca, imbécil. ¡Y menos un borracho asqueroso como vos!_

El hombre, al ver la mirada fulminante de la latina, inmediatamente corrió por donde había llegado.

Si algo sabía Santana era manejar a las masas y en otra ocasión Brittany se hubiese abalanzado a abrazarla por lo que acababa de hacer pero en este caso, sus miradas silenciosas eran la clara prueba de que entre ellas existía una complicidad difícil de recomponer.

_¿Estás…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Estoy bien…_ - Se acomodó la ropa con rapidez. - _Tenia la situación controlada, no hacía falta que te entrometieras._

_No pensé, solo actué… ¿Segura que estás bien?_ – Buscó su mirada.

_Sí, Santana… Porque estemos casadas no hace falta que te hagas la amable conmigo._ – Se movió con nerviosismo. – _Anda, salí de vuelta al escenario que tu público te aclama… Tal vez están deseosas de que hagas algún tipo de desnudo completo._

Elevó las cejas. - _¿Estás celosa?_

Rió para sí misma. - _¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De vos?_ – Incrementó la carcajada. – _¡No seas estúpida! Solo me pareció patético lo que hiciste… Y vulgar._

_Lo lamento… No quería que se viese de ese modo._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Solo intentaba comprar al público, darles lo que buscan al venir a Las Vegas._

_Deberías consultarlo con todas… Para eso somos una banda._ – Presionó el ceño y meció el rostro. – _No sé para qué pierdo el tiempo con vos… No debí dejar que nada de esto pasara._ – La fulminó con la mirada. – _Todo fue un error… Un enorme y maldito error._

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Santana comenzó la huida hacia algún sitio lejos suyo. Necesitaba evitarla, debía pensar y replantear las cosas repentinas que ocurrían.

Necesitaba desaparecer.

La mano de la latina la detuvo en seco. - _¿Qué demo…_ - Fue interrumpida por el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

_No quiero que digas, ni pienses nada… Solo quiero que me escuches._ – Arqueó las cejas, acercándose más a Brittany. – _No estoy formalmente con nadie desde hace años, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza esa posibilidad… O al menos eso creía. _– Carraspeó, infundiéndose de valor. – _Estaba borracha anoche, al igual que vos, y es cierto que nos perdimos… Pero a lo mejor no estaba tan perdida como creía y en realidad estaba buscando algo. Buscaba a alguien… Te buscaba a vos, Brittany._ – Percibió como la skater desvió la mirada. – _No mires hacia otro lado._

Bastó volver la vista hacia los ojos intensos de la latina para sentir como sus labios se estampaban contra los suyos en un beso torpe, repleto de incertidumbres y temeroso por lo que vendría.

Beso que en un principio parecía ser denegado por la receptora pero que, dejando de lado esa actitud que buscaba imponer, se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón demandaba. Exigía ser dominado por Santana, en su totalidad.

En un mundo de locura, ese beso era la decisión más sensata.

_Gracias por traerme hasta mi camerino…_- Expresó Rachel, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara contra el marco de la puerta una vez abierta. - _Igual no era necesario, digo, sé el camino de memoria, no hacía falta que te desviaras del tuyo para traerme hasta acá._

Lucy sonrió. - _¿Y si te secuestran? O, lo que es peor, ¿Y si otra zapatilla atómica pone en peligro tu integridad física?_ – Abrió los ojos catastróficamente. - _Jamás me lo perdonaría…_

_No te burles de mí, idiota._ – Presionó el ceño y golpeó el brazo que la rubia tenia extendido, usándolo de apoyo contra el marco. - _¡Me asusté! Podría haberte pasado algo grave… No sé, mira si te caía en la cabeza. ¿Y si te mataba? No es para que te burles, tuviste suerte… _- Inspiró profundo. - _Por cierto, tu voz sonó increíble esta noche…_

_Nada comparado con la tuya..._ – Piropeó, perdiendo la mirada en los labios de Rachel. – _Ahora que lo mencionas… Un poco fuerte lo de Santana. ¿No? Creo que perdió el único tornillo que le quedaba._

Elevó las cejas. - _Creo que no está llevando del todo bien el casamiento con Brittany._ – Se focalizó en Lucy. - _Cuando me miras así no sé que decir…_

_¿Cuándo te miro cómo? _– Sonrió de medio lado.

_Así, con esos ojos._ – Mordió el labio inferior, repleta de nervios. - _Creo… Creo que va a ser mejor que entre, tenemos poco tiempo y debemos tomar un vuelo en pocas horas…_ - Dudó torpemente. - _Nada, creo que es mejor que vayas a tu camerino._

_De acuerdo..._ – Se reincorporó para que Rachel pudiese cerrar la puerta. - _¿Nos vemos en diez minutos? ¿Me extrañarás?_

Asintió con el rostro y una tímida sonrisa se dejo entrever. - _¿Te gustaría que lo hiciese?_

_Me encantaría._

Y aquello fue lo último que oyó por parte de Rachel. Dejó que la puerta se cerrase, por lo que Lucy comenzó su trayecto hacia el camerino. Desconocía lo que hacía pero la hacía sentir tan plena que estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo. Caminar hacia atrás, de espalda a todos y con la vista aún puesta en ese camerino, era la muestra de que solo tenía ojos para ella.

Empezaba una vida y esa tonta sonrisa dibujada en ella, lo afirmaba.

Volteó sobre su eje y una sombra se apareció delante suyo. - _¡Troian! Por Dios… ¿Tenés que aparecer siempre así?_ – Cerró los parpados y presionó el pecho. - _Un día de estos me vas a matar de un paro cardiaco._

_No aparecí… Solo caminabas al estilo Michael Jackson, en tu nube de fantasías y no te percataste de que estabas interfiriendo en mi trayecto._ – Explicó con seriedad.

Suspiró pesadamente. - _¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Ya nos tenemos que ir?_

_En cinco minutos…_ - Sonrió con hipocresía. - _Deberías ir a buscar tus cosas._

_A eso iba… _- Le devolvió el gesto y se abrió camino hacia el sector indicado. - _Con permiso._

Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para que sus cuerpos se separasen por completo.

_¡Lucy!_ – Gritó, captando su atención. - _Tengo una duda… ¿Rachel ya te dijo porque te llama Quinn?_

* * *

Sé que muchas esperan más pero este fic no se llama "El kamasutra Faberry"

No lo digo con maldad, solo quiero que entiendan que mi enfoque va hacia otro lado.

Respecto a la escena Brittana es la de PLL de Paige y Emily.

Me pareció demasiado perfecta como para no incluirla en algun momento de la historia.

_Good Life Sistas.  
_


	41. Miss nothing

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

This is for you, _Sweet Candy_. Love, Love, Love.**  
**

**41. **Miss nothing.

Lunes 22 de Junio de 2015.

San Francisco, California

* * *

"_El futuro incierto rueda hasta nosotros y por primera vez lo afronto con un sentimiento de esperanza irreconocible en mí. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y por fin entendí que esta es la mía."_

**Rachel**

_I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere. _

(Soy la señorita autónoma, señorita de ningún lugar)

_I'm at the bottom of me. _

(En el fondo de mí)

_I'm miss androgyny, miss don't care what I've done to me _

(Señorita andrógena, señorita "no me importa lo que me hice")

La guitarra de Lucy y la sutil armonía generada por el bajo de Santana, era lo único que se oía en ese show además de la increíble voz de Rachel. Se trataba del primer acústico que realizaba la banda y estar sentadas en una banqueta, una al lado de la otra, transmitía a la perfección cada palabra que conformaba el tema.

**Santana**

_I am misused, I don't wanna do _

(Estoy sin uso, no quiero hacer nada)

_Be not your slave _

(No soy tu esclava)

_Misguided, I mind it, I'm missin the train. _

(Sin rumbo, lo sé, estoy perdiendo el tren)

**Lucy**

_And I don't know where I've been _

(Y no sé donde estuve)

_And I don't know what I'm into _

(Y no sé donde estoy metida)

_And I don't know what I've done to me _

(Y no sé lo que hice conmigo)

**Rachel & Santana**

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground _

(Y al mismo tiempo que te veo desaparecer entre la tierra)

_My one mistake was that I never let you down _

(Mi único error fue nunca haberte fallado)

**Lucy & Brittany**

_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _

(Así que perderé mi tiempo, y quemare mi mente)

_On miss nothing, miss everything _

(En perder nada, perder todo)

**Brittany**

_I'm miss fortune, miss so soon _

(Soy la señorita fortuna, señorita "muy pronto")

_I'm like a bottle of pain _

(Soy como una botella de dolor)

_Miss matter you had her now she's goin' away _

(Señorita "razón por la que la tuviste y ahora se está yendo")

**Lucy**

_I'm misused, misconstrued _

(Estoy sin uso, sin interpretar)

_I don't need to be saved _

(No necesito ser salvada)

_Miss slighted, I mind it, I'm stuck in the rain_

(Señorita despechada, lo sé, estoy atrapada en la lluvia)

**Rachel**

_And I don't know where I am _

(Y no sé donde estoy)

_And I don't know what I'm into _

(Y no sé donde estoy metida)

_And I don't know what I've done to me _

(Y no sé lo que hice conmigo)

**Brittany & Santana**

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground _

(Y al mismo tiempo que te veo desaparecer en la tierra)

_My one mistake was that I never let you down _

(Mi único error fue nunca haberte fallado)

_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _

(Así que perderé mi tiempo, y quemaré mi mente)

**Lucy**

_On miss nothing, miss everything _

(En perder nada, perder todo)

_Miss everything _

(Perder todo)

**Rachel**

_And as I watch you disappear into my head _

(Y al mismo tiempo que te veo desaparecer de mi cabeza)

_Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead _

(Bueno, hay un hombre diciéndome que puede que esté muerta)

**Lucy & Santana**

_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _

(Así que perderé mi tiempo, y quemaré mi mente)

_So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind _

(Así que perderé mi tiempo, y quemaré mi mente)

**Rachel, Brittany, Lucy & Santana**

_On miss nothing, miss everything._

(En perder nada, perder todo)

Rachel se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su camerino, con la vista fija en la puerta a la espera de ese alguien inconcluso capaz de despejar sus dudas. Capaz de hacerle ver que no había sido nada más que una simple canción sin dobles intenciones.

_Estoy intentando entender porque compusiste esa letra._ – Arremetió Santana, con un énfasis arrollador. - _¿Qué pasó ahora?_

Elevó la vista hacia ella. - _No la compuse yo, fue Lucy… Y yo también estoy intentando entender porque lo hizo._

Se detuvo en seco. - _¿Realmente necesitas hacerlo?_ – Enarcó una ceja. - _Diciéndome que fue ella a mí me cierra todo. _

_¿Qué te cierra?_

_¡Que siente algo por vos!_

_Claro que lo siente…_ - Rió, repleta de nervios. - _Nos besamos._

_¿QUÉ?_ – Gritó escandalosamente.

La boca y los ojos de Santana se abrieron por completo y el asombro plasmado en ella no era el mismo generado en Rachel.

La observó de reojo. - _No me mires con esa cara… ¡Vos estás casada con Brittany!_ – Se colocó de pie. - _¿Qué demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza?_

_Estaba ebria…_ - Rodó los ojos. - _Estábamos._

_Eso no las justifica._ – Presionó el ceño. - _¡Encima es un tatuaje!_

_¡No me lo recuerdes!_ – Bufó y masculló a la vez. - _Por Dios… Sos como ese pájaro carpintero que te taladrada el cerebro remarcándote los errores que hiciste en algún momento de tu vida._ – Imitó con los dedos el picoteo del ave. - _Soy adulta Rachel y así como me casé me puedo divorciar._

_¿También te amputaras el dedo?_ – Alzó las cejas. - _Porque eso no se borra con un divorcio._

_Puedo dibujarme una bella mariposa y perseguirte por las noches._ – Ironizó con una burla.

_Estúpida._

La morocha se cruzó de brazos, aparentando una ofensa inexistente y caminó por el cuarto. Santana imitó su indiferencia, acercándose hacia la mesa de maquillaje.

_¿Por qué me torturas a mí?_ – Arrojó con desinterés. - _Se supone que ella lo hizo bajo su propia voluntad… Nadie la obligo._

_No hablé nada con Britt… Esta rara desde ese día._ – Continuó ensimismada. - _Además creo que entrar al cuarto y verme con Lucy la traumó. _

Ralentizó los pasos y observó la inmensidad de esas paredes blancas que la rodeaban. Inmensidad abrumadora como su vida.

Volteó y notó la mirada de la latina fija en ella. - _No, no tuvimos relaciones._

_No dije nada_.

_Tu rostro lo dice todo._ – Espetó, sabiéndose en lo cierto. - _¿Qué? ¿Vos me vas a negar haberlas tenido con ella? De seguro fue una noche de bodas alucinante._ – Abrió los brazos con amplitud. - _¡La zapatilla de Brittany casi nos mata!_

_¿Qué zapatilla?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _Y no, no tuvimos sexo._

_¿Segura?_ – Achicó la mirada, intimidándola.

Caminó unos pasos y le dio la espalda. - _No estaba ebria mientras nos besábamos en mi habitación._

Abrió la boca por completo. - _¡Peor aún! ¿Abusaste de ella?_ – Nuevamente percibió la mirada asesina de Santana. - _Y por cierto, es nuestra habitación… Agradecería que la próxima vez fueses más considerada._

_La considerada deberías ser vos y agradecerme haber podido pasar la noche con Lucy. _– La señaló con odio. - _¿Qué hacías con ella?_

_¡Intentaba encontrar un sitio donde dormir!_

_Sí, claro…_ - Rió con ironía. - _¿En su ropa interior?_

Presionó el ceño y volvió su mirada hacia ella. - _¿Disculpame? ¿Estás haciéndome una escena de celos?_

_¿Yo? ¿Una escena de celos? ¿Yo a vos?_ – Se autoseñaló incrementando la carcajada. - _¡Por Dios! No me generes nauseas. Estoy cuidándote._

_¿Cuidándome de qué? Yo también soy adulta._

_Lucy no es Quinn._

_Ya sé eso._ – Suspiró dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la silla donde se encontraba en un principio. - _Pero a lo mejor sí tiene algo de ella… ¿Recordás ese día en Rosewood? Estuve pensando en eso y… _- Fue interrumpida.

_Rach…_

_¡No, para! Esto tiene sentido…_ - Se apresuró _- Elena dijo que ella estuvo ahí y le mentía a los hombres... ¿Y si es Alison una de esas mentiras? ¿Y si Lucy también miente y en realidad es Quinn?_

_¿Por qué mentiría?_ – Guardó silencio por un instante. - _Esto es absurdo… Tan absurdo como mi tatuaje._ – Escupió, meciendo el rostro a modo de negación. - _¿Estás segura que la zapatilla no te golpeo? Porque estás más idiota que antes._

Rachel optó por ignorar el ataque y volvió su mirada al espejo, quien le devolvió su reflejo a modo de burla silenciosa. - _Lucy tiene algo… Algo como tenía Quinn._

_Ya, me imagino…_ - Rodó los ojos, altaneramente. - _Dos ojos, una nariz, una boca. ¿No?_

_Voy a ignorarte y hacerte entender que creo que son la misma persona._ – Explicó, inspirando con profundidad e infundiéndose de paz.

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ – Resopló, mascullando su resignación. - _No me parece que juegues con Lucy porque te hace acordar a un fantasma._

_Quinn no es un fantasma._

_Da igual… ¡Lucy es la real!_ – Gritó, sobresaltando a la morocha.

_¡Eso lo tengo claro!_ – Replicó con la misma intensidad. - _¿Quién dijo que este jugando con ella? Solo trato de acercarme y saber más de su persona._

_¿De su pasado?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _Es un misterio… ¿Te crees que alguien hace de su pasado un misterio porque está repleto de unicornios rosas y hadas madrinas? _– Alzó las cejas con supremacía. - _No Rachel… Si Lucy reniega de él es porque no quiere revivirlo. _

_A lo mejor no sabe cómo._

Santana chocó las manos contra sus muslos poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. - _Me cansaste enana… Solo te digo que tengas cuidado porque esto con lo que jugás no es una muñeca, es más bien un alambre de púas._

Tras amenazarla con el dedo índice extendido, como si se tratase de una acción sincronizada, la puerta del camerino se abrió con lentitud. Ambas voltearon y la persona menos indicada en caso de haber escuchado la conversación se presentó ante ellas.

Troian.

_¿Se te perdió algo?_ – Atacó Santana sin darle tiempo a que dijese absolutamente nada. - _¿Qué necesitas vos ahora?_

Ella carraspeó - _Solo venía a decirles que tenemos una entrevista con unos empresarios de prestigio en el muelle 39._ – Volteó sobre sus pasos. - _No tarden._

La latina esperó a que la puerta se cierre y con desesperación volteó hacia Rachel. - _Esa mujer, es una de esas púas. _– Susurró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

_Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla._ – Respondió, manteniendo la mirada en sus pupilas. - _Estoy dispuesta a todo lo que haga falta por Lucy._

El muelle 39.

El popular, reconocido, centro comercial y atractivo turístico construido en un muelle estaba colmado de tiendas, restaurantes, galerías de videos, actuaciones callejeras e inclusive leones marinos adornando el paisaje. En el puerto deportivo se encontraba el restaurante flotante Forbes Island, uno de los más reconocidos de la ciudad donde ahora mismo estaban a punto de tener una agitada charla de negocios.

_¿Dónde se supone que está?_ – Musitó Rachel en el oído de Santana.

_Y yo que sé… Preguntale a Brittany_. – Respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

Una al lado de la otra, se situaban en una de las mesas más importantes del sitio. Brittany, frente a ellas, leía la carta en silencio ensimismada. A su lado, la silla se mostraba vacía a causa de la ausencia de Lucy.

Las tres aguardaban la aparición de Sugar y Troian junto a los interesados en su talento.

_Deberías preguntarle vos, es tu esposa. _– Acotó en un susurro luego de recapacitar.

La observó en silencio por un instante. - _Te dije que después del segundo beso, dejamos de hablarnos… Prefiero evitarla._

_Por favor Santi…_ – Musitó y arqueó las cejas, lastimeramente. - _Hacelo por mí._

Santana resopló y rodó los ojos, colmada de resignación. - _¡Ey, idiota! ¿Dónde está la otra imbécil? _– Gritó hacia la skater, pero esta ni se inmutó. - _Brittany te estoy hablando, ¿pensás contestarme?_

Alzó la vista con total pasividad. - _¿Perdón? ¿Te referías a mí?_ – Se autoseñaló y notó la ira contenida en las pupilas de la latina. - _Como dijiste la palabra idiota pensé que te referías a vos misma. ¿Dónde está quien?_

_Lucy._

Volvió su atención de nuevo al menú. - _Se sentía mal y decidió quedarse a hacer reposo._

Y esa fue toda la respuesta que dio sobre el estado de salud de Lucy. Rachel observó a Santana y Santana observó a Rachel. Se miraron, perplejas por un instante.

_¿Qué le pasó?_ – Acotó la morocha esperando un poco más de amabilidad con su persona. - _¿Es algo grave?_

_Tranquila morocha, no es nada que suponga una muerte repentina._ – Carraspeó y generó una pausa. - _A decir verdad, no sé que tenía, solo me dijo que prefería quedarse._

_Se supone que venimos acá por negocios._ – Contraatacó Santana, perdiendo los cabales. - _¿Cómo puede ser que no se presente? Es poco profesional._

_También me dijo que dirías eso y respondió que lo que sea que decidamos para ella estará bien.- _Contestó sin variar el tono

Brittany conservaba esa postura de ente capacitado y programado solo para responder a las preguntas precisas y concisas, sin generar ningún tipo de contacto visual con sus pares. Y la latina explotó en esa ira que intentaba canalizar.

_¡No te metas conmigo!_ – La amenazó con el dedo índice y una mirada lo suficientemente intensa que lo acompañó. - _Sos la primera en mi lista._

Solo una ojeada de su parte fue la respuesta que Santana obtuvo. Lejos de mostrarse intranquila por la amenaza, continuó analizando con ímpetu ese menú como si fuese el único plato a comer en una semana.

Cuando el silencio auguraba un nuevo conflicto a punto de estallar, Troian apareció para realizar algo poco habitual con su presencia: Apaciguar las aguas.

Acompañada por dos sujetos de traje y bien vestidos, se acercó a cada una con intenciones de presentarlos correctamente.

_Mi nombre es Patrick y él es Brad._ – Señaló hacia su par. - _Somos dos empresarios discográficos en Los Ángeles. Estábamos por San Francisco en busca de nuevos talentos y sin dudas ustedes lo son._

Las tres abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa y se dirigieron hacia Sugar quien automáticamente observó a la periodista, dejando entrever que también se encontraba sorprendida ante el comentario.

_Como sabrán les conseguí una presentación en el festival más famoso de la ciudad, donde tocaran varios artistas…_ - Explicó Troian generando una pausa, indicándole que continuase sin problemas.

Patrick sonrió hacia ella. - _Estamos interesados en relanzar su disco a grandes masas… Venderlos en ese show donde otros artistas del mismo nivel de ustedes, que aspiran a ser grandes estrellas, también se promocionarán._ – Las observó con interés. – _Serían el gran cierre de un macroconcierto donde se toque buena música... Serían la banda del momento._

_¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño. - _¿Por qué nosotras?_

_Nos interesa su música, su entrega en cada show y la verdad… _- Generó una pausa expectante. - _Que sean cuatro mujeres vende mucho._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _Por cierto, ¿quién falta?_

_Lucy, la guitarrista_. – Acotó Troian.

_Es más que una simple guitarrista._ – Respondió Santana con odio. - _En esta banda somos una._

_Tranquila… No somos enemigos._ – Indicó Brad con calma. - _Queremos hacerlas triunfar. De hecho contamos con los derechos de varios temas que nos gustaría realizaran covers… Claro que todo esto requiere que nos sentemos a hablar y ver números._ – Observó hacia Rachel, quien buscó a Sugar con desesperación pero cuya presencia brillaba por su ausencia. - _Sus pretensiones como banda, cuanto esperan recaudar y todos esos asuntos de los que supone que debemos hablar con… ¿Dónde está su manager?_

_Sacó al perro a orinar pero puede hablarlo con nosotras, ella no decide nada sin antes consultarlo así que dispara de una vez…_ - Explicó Santana tomando el mando de la situación. - _Ganemos un poco de tiempo._

Una amena conversación se inició entre todos a excepción de Rachel, quien permanecía de pie viendo como cada uno ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía. Negocios, números y presentaciones eran los temas a tocar pero para la morocha solo una palabra vagaba por su mente. Lucy.

¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué pensaría a solas cuando nadie la miraba? ¿Por qué había decidido no asistir?

El barullo aumentaba y las voces la agobiaban. Necesitaba su presencia o en su defecto, la soledad absoluta.

_Con su permiso, necesito un respiro._ – Masculló y, sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción, corrió hacia la salida de ese restaurante.

Solo corrió, conteniendo las lágrimas y temblando sin motivos. Las maderas que conformaban el muelle donde sus pisadas eran amortiguadas, crujía al igual que cada músculo de su cuerpo. Todo se rompía. Nada era el espejismo que creía real.

Sus lagrimales se encontraban hartos de llorar, bastos de sollozos irresolutos ante la confirmación de que Lucy nunca estuvo con ella en realidad. Besos colmados de nada, lenguas deseosas de saciar el miedo a soledad pero afirmando el rechazo a la compañía.

El amor de Rachel era incondicional y el de Lucy tan solo era. Ni incondicional, ni amor, ni ningún calificativo acorde para describirlo.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué eran? Nada.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed, turn down these voices inside my head._

(Apaga las luces, baja la cama, apaga esas voces dentro de mi cabeza)

Susurró con un hilo de voz, quebrada en su totalidad. Constituida por rasguños, al igual que los trazados en la madera de la barra de ese muelle al que se aferraba como si una solución le brindase. Estaba sola. La noche y ella.

_Lay down with me; tell me no lies, just hold me closely._

(Acostate conmigo; no me digas mentiras, solo abrazame)

_Don't patronize, don't patronize me._

(No seas complaciente, no seas complaciente conmigo)

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't._

(Porque no puedo hacer que me ames si no querés)

_And you can't make your heart feel something that it won't._

(No podés hacer que tu corazón sienta algo si no quiere)

Varias lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla y un suspiro profundo expresó la pena inexplicable que la agobiaba. El agua inquieta se revelaba, los gritos de los leones marinos se hacían oír y ella, simplemente, una vez más ahogaba sus pesares.

_And here in the dark these final hours _

(Acá, en la oscuridad en estas ultimas horas)

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power._

(Acostaré mi corazon y sentiré el poder)

_But you won't, no, you won't._

(Pero vos no, no, sé que no)

_'Cause I can't make you love me, when you don't._

(Porque no puedo hacer que me ames cuando no lo haces)

_When you don't._

(Cuando no lo haces)

El canto era su fiel aliado. Ese eje a través del cual su cuerpo entendía mejor la dirección que debía escoger.

_'Cause I can't make you love me when you don't._

(Porque no puedo hacer que me amas cuando no lo haces)

_When you don't, when you don't…_

(Cuando no lo haces, cuando no lo haces…)

Y ahí estaba. En ese lugar entre ninguna parte y un adiós.

_Que genial tema de Adele…_ - Susurró una voz detrás suyo.

Rachel volteó y solo pudo ver oscuridad entremedio de la nada. El suelo crujió y ese paso lento hacia ella reveló que se trataba de Lucy.

Volvió su vista al mar. - _A decir verdad es de Bonnie Raitt pero tomo tu comentario como un cumplido._ – Suspiró, humedeciendo los labios. - _¿Qué hacías ahí? Creía que te sentías mal…_

Caminó hasta la barra y situó sus codos sobre la madera. - _Pensaba… Realmente necesitaba estar sola. El ruido del agua, la noche, esta suave brisa y los leones marinos me hacen recapacitar._

_Dudo que sus gritos logren que te concentres._

_Sonaban increíble de fondo a tu voz…_ - Sonrió de medio lado al notar la mirada de Rachel en ella. - _Creo que deberíamos tenerlos en cuenta como banda sonora para el antepenúltimo show._

_Antepenúltimo…_ - Repitió volviendo su atención al frente. - _¡Wow! Increíble… _

_Parece mentira, ¿verdad?_ – Suspiró al aire. _- Antepenúltima parada… Dieciocho ciudades. Nunca creí conseguir algo así._

_Es alucinante… Y no me creo que ya este por acabar, hay una cantidad de empresarios iniciando una cacería por nuestro talento._ – Generó un silencio escueto y se focalizó en Lucy. - _¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotras?_

Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior, conservando la postura. - _Si Sugar sabe manejarnos creo que podemos llegar lejos._

_Hablaba de nosotras…_

La miró. - _¿Por qué debería modificarse nuestra relación?_

_No sé…_ - Inspiró la totalidad del aire y evitó sus pupilas. - _Vivimos vidas diferentes, otros mundos, otro entorno… Simplemente, somos distintas._

_Si logre tener una cuasi amistad con Santana creo que puedo ser amiga de cualquiera._

Carraspeó. - _Amigas… Entiendo._

_¿Qué?_

_Nada…_ - Contuvo una risa irónica para evitar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. - _Solo que son tiempos difíciles para los soñadores._ - Cambió de tema, incomoda. - _¿Extrañarás la gira?_

_Completamente._ – Musitó, apesadumbrada. - _Inclusive extrañaré a Perez._

Silencio. Ese fiel aliado entre ellas. El único capaz de unirlas, inclusive, en esa desunión constante que las abarcaba.

Vacío. Solo ellas y el mar, siendo cómplice de una confesión más allá de las máscaras.

_¿Sabías que la magia de superar adversidades, más allá de lo humanamente razonable, es lo mágico que resulta arriesgarlo todo por un sueño que nadie más alcanza a ver a excepción de uno mismo?_ – Indagó, tomándola por sorpresa. - _Creo que, sin dudas, no son tiempos difíciles para vos._

_No hablaba solo de esta gira y la banda… Hablaba de todo._ – Se tomó el tiempo necesario para digerirlo. - _De mí, de mi vida, de mi pasado y sobre todo, de mi futuro._

_¿Qué problema hay con él?_

_Que no hay problema… Ese es el punto._ – Volvió el rostro hacia Lucy. - _¿Por qué no viniste?_

_Ya te dije que necesitaba pensar, estar sola… No me sentía bien._ – Explicó nerviosa - _A lo mejor comí algo en mal estado._

_Ajá… Eso es para todo el mundo._ – Intensificó la mirada. - _Ahora, a mí decime la verdad. ¿Por qué no viniste?_

Se llamó a silencio y suspiró pesadamente.

_Es una fecha especial para mí… Y con especial no me refiero a que sea buena. _– Nuevamente generó una pausa y apreció la bella vista que el muelle les regalaba. - _Adoro San Francisco… Viviría acá sin dudarlo._ – Señaló hacia Alcatraz. - _¿Sabías que aquello de allá era una cárcel?_

Hizo caso omiso a lo indicado y mantuvo la mirada en ella. _- Eso lo sabe todo el mundo… Como también sé que estas esquivando el tema. No pensaba preguntarte nada al respecto, solo iba a esperar a que quisieras hablar._

_Soy un tanto cobarde._

_No lo sos_. – Endulzó el tono de voz. - _Entiendo que sea difícil para vos, es un tema personal..._

Mordió el labio inferior y Rachel pudo percibir como sus manos temblaban. - _Es mi pasado Rach… Es mi pasado que siempre vuelve, recordándome que nunca podré ser feliz._

_Eso es porque no lo dejas ir y no te dejas ser feliz. _– Buscó su mirada. - _Y no hablo de oído… Hablo con conocimiento de causa._

Lucy la miró. La miró sabiendo que en ese silencio la entendía, y lo hacía mejor que nadie. Rachel era su media mitad. Esa persona capaz de hacerla sentir plena con su simple presencia. Esa mujer situada en el momento justo y en el instante oportuno.

Esa mujer que con solo una sonrisa alumbraba sus días más sombríos.

_Es horrendo creer que tenés una vida perfecta, una familia ejemplar y un pasar intocable._ – Entrelazó los dedos entre sí intentando detener el tembleque. - _Es totalmente demoledor saber que todo eso que creías irrompible se derrumba ante tus ojos y no sos capaz de impedirlo… O siquiera predecirlo._

_Lo comparto… Completamente._

_Mi papá nos abandonó Rach… Nos abandonó como si fuésemos ratas._ – La observó fijo y esas pupilas verdes brillaban, esta vez, a causa del llanto contenido. - _Dudo que tus padres sean igual que él._

_No, pero sé lo que es padecer un abandono._

Meció la cabeza, más por un acto reflejo que por otro motivo. - _Era mi ejemplo a seguir, esa persona con la que te reflejas y admiras hasta límites insospechables y un día, así de repente, me di cuenta que ese hombre no era más que una mentira y una desilusión tras cada paso que daba_

Tragó saliva con dificultad. - _¿Engañó a tu mamá?_

No respondió, simplemente suspiró. - _Tenía dieciséis años, una edad en la cual un adolescente no debe preocuparse más que por salir con sus amigos… Él viajaba. Muchísimo. Es un empresario muy reconocido y los viajes de negocio eran algo habitual en su agenda. A lo mejor más habitual de lo que realmente debían ser._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _Me es realmente difícil contarte esto, la vergüenza que siento es tan grande…_

_Tranquila…_ - Susurró, regalándole un mimo en la mejilla. - _No es necesario._

Cerró los parpados con lentitud y la encimó con su mano, sujetándose a ella. - _Sí lo es, necesito borrar estos fantasmas de una vez. _

_Entonces te escucho._ – Generó una sonrisa y efectuó un movimiento sutil con la yema de los dedos. - _Jamás te juzgaría._

Devolvió la mueca y retiró la mano de su rostro para entrelazarla con la suya. - _Un día, uno de esos como otros tantos, mi papá salía de viaje. Yo asistí al colegio como era habitual pero me fui antes porque quería despedirlo. Era el viaje más largo que haría, como dos o tres meses… Entré, toda ilusionada a su despacho, y la verdad me golpeó el rostro sin piedad. _– Guardó silencio. - _Sobre el escritorio se encontraban los pasajes pero para mi sorpresa eran cuatro. Dos adultos y dos menos. Se estaba yendo con alguien más._

_¿Socios?_ – Arqueó las cejas. - _¿Socios y sus hijos? _

_Ojala…_ - Exhaló, dejando escapar unas lagrimas mudas. - _Le pedí al chofer que me llevase hasta el aeropuerto. Estaba cegada, negada, descreída de que mis pensamientos pudiesen ser ciertos… Hasta que lo vi al llegar._ – Abrió la boca y tiritó. - _Ahí estaba, haciendo la fila para abordar el vuelo, riendo y feliz… Con otra familia._ – La miró y el llanto incrementó. - _Una mujer y dos nenes. Una mujer y dos nenes que no éramos mi mamá y yo. _

Rachel se tapó la boca con la mano restante y presionó la que aún sujetaba la de Lucy. - _Por Dios… ¿Y que hiciste?_

_Corrí… Corrí lejos de él, del chofer y de todo lo que le pertenecía. Estoy segura que si hubiese tenido edad suficiente, me habría cambiado el apellido de inmediato._ – Titubeó y el llanto irrumpió su explicación. - _No podía dejar de llorar, estaba destrozada. Era mi papá, mi vida… Y esa persona tenia corazón para otra familia. _

_Yo… Yo…_ - Dudó y finalmente masajeó su espalda. - _Lo siento mucho._

_No lo sientas._ – Retiró las lágrimas con violencia. - _Esa basura no merece que sientas nada por él._

_No era por él, era por vos._ – Le regaló una sonrisa de apoyo. - _¿Hablaste con tu mamá después de eso?_

_No sabía como decírselo… Pensé en dejar que él lo hiciera pero supe que si fue capaz de ocultar semejante cosa durante tantos años, no tendría las bolas bien puestas para afrontar la realidad. _– La miró y achicó los ojos. - _¡Los nenes tenían entre cinco y ocho años! ¿Cuánto tiempo podés tener una vida paralela? ¿Cuánto, Rachel? _– Meció el rostro a modo de negación. - _Y no sientas lastima por mí… Es lo peor que podés sentir por alguien._

_No es lastima… Simplemente es apoyo, que sepas que no estás sola._ – Retiró la mano de la espalda de Lucy y volvió su vista al frente. - _¿Hoy es la fecha en que pasó esto?_

Recapacitó un instante antes de continuar. - _Después de verlo, de que mi madre se enterase y se divorciaran, fue difícil. Los primeros meses sin él carecían de sentido y rumbo… Él lo era todo. Me descarrilé, dejé mi equipo de natación, empecé a drogarme, fumar, beber, juntarme con gente incorrecta… Estaba perdida._ – Jugó con sus manos. - _Si hay algo peor que estar perdida es estarlo y a su vez, estar destrozada y no aparentarlo._

_¿Intentaste matarte?_

_Lo pensé muchas veces pero jamás tuve el valor. A diferencia de toda la gente que considera que los suicidas son cobardes, creo que son más valientes que muchos y que sí llegan a esa salida es porque este mundo es insuficiente para su grandeza._ – Inspiró y se llenó de valor. - _Lo que intenté fue una humillación para mí misma pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese con tal de no perderlo… Le dije que quería conocer a su otra familia, que la aceptaba y que sería feliz si me incluía en ella. _

_Mi vida… _- Susurró y volvió a acariciar su mejilla dejando escapar una lágrima. - _¿Y qué hizo? _

_Me abandonó._ – Rió entre llanto, repleta de ironía. - _Una vez más eligió dejarme de lado y abandonarme… Por ellos, por él. Jamás pensó en mí realmente._ – Intentó recomponerse para continuar. - _Pasaron varios meses difíciles, donde mi madre asistía más a psiquiatras que a cenas con las amigas. Yo era la columna vertebral en ese momento… Yo con mis diecisiete años recién cumplidos y él que ni siquiera fue capaz de saludarme por mensaje de texto. _– Observó el rostro de Rachel, quien lloraba tanto o más que ella. - _¿Tan poco valgo como para ocupar un minuto que te lleva enviarlo?_

Negó con la cabeza. - _¿No volviste a saber de él?_

_Una tarde de junio paseaba cerca del centro y a lo lejos lo divisé, con ella y con los nenes. Lo vi después de tres años y con más edad que antes para enfrentarlo._ - Volvió a estremecerse. - _De igual modo me paralicé y todo el cuerpo me temblaba como si yo fuese culpable o debiese avergonzarme de algo. Estuve varios segundos tiesa, creo que minutos, hasta que entendí que no solo no era la culpable sino que además era mi oportunidad de hablarle cara a cara._ – Humedeció el labio inferior. - _Me acerqué y le dije 'Hola papá'…_

_¿Y que te dijo?_

_Me miró y de inmediato, con toda la frialdad del mundo me dio vuelta el rostro, como si fuese un perro pidiéndole comida. Lo agarre del brazo y me sacó haciendo alusión a que no me conocía y no entendía porque le dirigía la palabra._ – Sonrió, descreída. - _Me negó Rachel… Mi propio papá me negó._

_Hijo de puta…_ - Masculló.

_Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Exploté… Exploté de ira, bronca y frustración. Corrí con mi rostro repleto de lagrimas y me refugie en lo más puro que conocía después de tanta farsa._ – Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios. - _Más allá de haber terminado la secundaria, ese sitio era mi hogar._

_Fuiste a nadar y ahí fue cuando sufriste el accidente._

Afirmó con el rostro. - _A veces pienso que no sé porque Elena tuvo que aparecer para salvarme… Creo que hubiese estado mejor si no hubiese despertado jamás. Ese día fue la última vez que lo vi… No sé que será de él. Fue un martes, 22 de Junio de 2010, y lo recuerdo como si fuese hoy._ – La mano de Rachel dejó de masajearla. - _Al despertar, al volver a vivir, entendí que ese pueblo me hacía más mal del que creía y que si realmente quería vivir sin culpas ni fantasmas debía iniciar mi vida en otro sitio… Siendo otra persona. _

La morocha titubeó un instante y recordó que en su otra vida, en aquella ideal donde junto a Quinn todo tenía sentido, había empezado un 22 de Junio de 2010. Una fecha inventada, como todo lo que consideraba irrompible. Pero fecha al fin.

22 de Junio de 2010. Primer día que vio a Quinn abriéndole la puerta a Bristol Hillman.

Sin más, saltó a sus brazos y la aferró del cuello con fuerza. - _Gracias, por confiar en mí, por abrirte… Gracias por… _- Fue interrumpida al sentir el dedo de Lucy en sus labios.

_No me agradezcas._ – Sonrió con disimulo. - _Lo hice porque vos me llevaste a ello y… y creo que me siento mejor._ – Incrementó la mueca. - _Como verás mi vida fue un tanto complicada._

La nariz de Rachel rozó la de Lucy con una sutileza casi imperceptible. La rubia la rodeó por la cintura y afirmó que entre sus brazos todos los días salía el sol.

_Siempre lo supe… Algo en mí me lo decía._ – Susurró sobre sus labios. - _Y juro por mi vida que voy a curarte el alma, el corazón y cada cicatriz que haya en vos… Todo lo que esté roto dentro tuyo será curado con infinitos besos, cada minuto de mi vida._

Las manos de la morocha mimaron la nuca de la rubia, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

_Rach…_ - Los entreabrió con lentitud. - _¿Por qué me decís Quinn?_

_Ya te explique… Me haces acordar a…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Rach… Yo te fui sincera._ – Espetó, recobrando la seriedad. - _Espero lo mismo de vos. ¿Qué tengo de ella?_

_Todo y nada a la vez. _

_¿Y por quien sentís algo?_ – Humedeció los labios y sintió los de Rachel. - _¿Por mí o por ella?_

Sonrió con picardía. - _¿Quién te dijo que siento algo por vos?_

_Que estés colgada de mi cuello no afirma lo contrario…_ - Dejó escapar una carcajada y recibió un tiró sutil del pelo de la nuca.

Ambas rieron con complicidad hasta que, una vez más, sus pupilas se buscaron y recobraron la seriedad precisa para hablar con el corazón.

_Hoy, lo único que puedo afirmar, es que cada día que pasé a tu lado consiguió que el recuerdo de Quinn se vuelva cada vez más lejano._

La espalda de Rachel se estrelló contra la pared al lado de la mesita de luz. El pobre candelabro fue víctima de la pasión que esos cuerpos acarreaban y ese cuarto de hotel era testigo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Lucy la llevaba con dificultad sujetándola de la cola. La morocha se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación generando aún más presión con las piernas. Manotazos al aire intentaban determinar que el camino hacia la cama era el correcto. Rachel solo se focalizaba en sujetar la espalda de su portadora con una pasión irrefrenable.

Una mordida en su cuello derivó en un gemido de placer. Sus miradas se buscaron por un segundo para dar paso a que sus bocas se perdiesen en la homónima, deseosas de sentirse con desesperación. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí y la respiración comenzaba a menguar.

Lucy dejó que Rachel cayera sobre la cama y con la respiración acelerada la observó. Era hermosa, perfecta.

Sin titubear, sintiendo una seguridad irreconocible en su persona, retiró la muda de ropa que traía para quedar en corpiño ante unos ojos marrones que no podían dejar de observarla.

Despacio, con cautela, se deslizó sobre ella adueñándose de la prenda que aún la cubría. Ver a Rachel en ese estado, tan entregada, tan suya, la hacía entender que ya nada más podría lastimarla.

Le haría el amor del modo más dulce que jamás alguien pudiese habérselo hecho. La haría suya con la devoción que cada beso depositado en su piel transmitía. La disfrutaría, la amaría y sobre todo, la valoraría.

Rachel buscó con torpeza el agarre de esa ropa interior que se interponía entre ella y su amada. Los besos de Lucy recorriendo cada recoveco de su cuerpo no ayudaban para que su pulso se focalizara en el sitio correcto.

"_Dejala amor… Me gusta el tema… Creo que es ideal para nosotras."_

"_¿Por qué crees eso? Juro que no lo puse apropósito." _

La voz.

Otra vez esa voz en el momento menos oportuno.

Lucy cerró los parpados con fuerza e intentó canalizar el dolor generado en su frente. Con ímpetu, se obligaba a continuar con lo que había comenzado. Esta vez nada la detendría.

Esta vez, esas voces no serían lo primordial.

"_Porque siento el mismo nerviosismo que vos… Pero saber que sos vos la persona que está conmigo, me calma." _

"_También es mi primera vez… Siente como tiemblo, ya ves…"_

Una vez más, insistiendo como si sus palabras fuesen de vida o muerte.

_¿Qué…_ - Titubeó, agitadamente. - _¿Qué dijiste?_

Rachel la observó y tragó saliva con dificultad. – _Soy… Soy virgen._

* * *

A ver si empezamos a entender, despues de 41 capitulos, que Lucy es **LUCY** y no Quinn.

Deberiamos comenzar a llamarla así. ¿No?

Zara: Me olvidé de incluirte en la actualización anterior. Gracias por tu RW y por la devoción con las 3 historias. Es un honor para mí.

Para quien pregunto, son 50 capitulos + Epilogo.


	42. Invierno para dos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**42. **Invierno para dos.

Viernes 26 de Junio de 2015.

San Jose, California

* * *

"_¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué hay de mí? Abro los ojos y ya no estás. Creo sentir el calor de tu mano aún en la mía, el sonido de tu respirar en mis oídos e inclusive tu perfume en la punta de mi nariz. Pero la realidad es que todo es tan borroso que esa sensación, difusa e inconclusa, apenas puede atraparse en mis sentidos. Solo quiero guardarla en mi interior para ya no dejarla ir._

_Encontrarte es como descifrar los múltiples códigos de las cosas que me rodean. Como agua entre mis dedos, al igual que arena, te deslizas y te vas. Te vas y ya no puedo retenerte._

_De pronto, tan de pronto, me encuentro fuera en este frío de un invierno que ya no es mío sino de dos. Afuera de todo. Afuera de mí. Y ya no sé que pensar. _

_Días atrás habría agradecido porque reviviste tanta humanidad en mi interior con tus besos, solo vos podías hacerlo con apenas recorrer con un dedo la superficie de mi piel; pero hoy, acá sentada conmigo misma, ya no sé que tanto me dejaste y cuanto te llevaste con tu partida._

_Tan insensible que había aprendido a ser. Tan yo misma sin depender. Tan confusa con tu presencia que ahora es como si ni siquiera recordase como es sentirme a gusto cuando alguien me abraza. Menos aún puedo decir de algún retazo de un abrazo tuyo. _

_Tanto tiempo intentando ser alguien diferente. Intentando ser alguien. Recordar sin dolor pero a la vez, imposibilitada de sentir alegría. _

_Hoy, como ayer y hace años, ya ni me reconozco frente al espejo. Porque esa, aquella de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes, no soy yo. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué relación tiene conmigo? Creía saberlo. Creía tener la respuesta y podría habértela dicho con total seguridad: Soy una mujer nueva. Pero para serlo primero tengo, precisamente, que ser._

_Considero que puedo seguir adelante, encarar al mundo, ser independiente de todo y vivir por mi cuenta. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera eso soy. Siempre atada, limitada. Siempre condicionada._

_No soy más que una gárgola, a lo sumo una piedra algo animada, aunque falta de alma. Insensible, con una profunda y respetuosa molestia plasmada en una honda melancolía._

_Hay algo en mi cabeza que me dice que fuiste importante pero se desvanece. Se va y yo, que apenas tengo tu recuerdo como una imagen, continuamente me pregunto, ¿Qué relación tuviste conmigo?_

_Hoy me encuentro sola. Realmente sola y recibí golpes peores por los que me acostumbré a la noche. A la oscuridad. Como una planta común, una estúpida flor de jardín devenida en carnívora, aprendí como ser única. Y dentro de ser única, ser totalmente extraña y ajena. Completamente desencajada. _

_Supe hacer lo que siempre hago sin necesidad de necesitarte. Siglo tras siglo, año tras año, pero igualmente sola. Verdaderamente a solas._

_Entonces entiendo este vacío. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hay de mí? Esta vez, sinceramente, no lo sé. Solo puedo preguntarme, ¿Cuándo acabará este invierno para dos?"_

El ser humano es una masa de medidas, cuadrantes y registros capaz de ser comprendido solo por unos pocos. Y esos pocos, no entenderlo exactamente. A su vez, la soledad es el hecho más profundo de la condición humana y es el hombre el único ser capaz de saber estar solo. O al menos así lo asimilaba Lucy.

En la inmensidad de esa sala de ensayo, sola, rodeada de espejos y junto a su guitarra, digería miles de pensamientos, situaciones y acontecimientos que se agolpaban dentro suyo.

Suspiros inconclusos buscaban el modo de canalizar tantas dudas. Dudas inequívocas sobre ella y su vida. Incertidumbres. Solo eso.

Cerró los parpados con pesadez y, nuevamente, inspiró la totalidad del aire. Buscaba la calma. Intentaba localizar la paz en ese aire puro que la acompañaba. Necesitaba encontrarse.

El chirrido de la puerta la cautivo y con cautela volteó hacia ella.

_L…_ - Susurró Brittany al percibir como la rubia volvió su vista a la posición inicial. - _¿Molesto?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Se supone que tenemos que ensayar._

Observó hacia los costados. – _Bueno… No veo que estés muy acompañada que digamos. ¿Somos un dúo repentinamente?_

_Estarán al llegar._

Frunció el ceño. - _¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada… Intentaba componer algo novedoso para que toquemos en ese macroconcierto._ – Elevó los hombros. – _Ya sabes… Intentar sumar en algo, pero es imposible por lo que me puse a escribir para alguien._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Para alguien, para mí, para nadie… ¡No lo sé! _

Caminó, rodeándola. - _Sumas en mucho, no entiendo porque lo decís. ¿Esto va más allá de la banda?_

_Me siento sola Britt._ – Elevó la vista hacia ella.

_No estás sola. Yo estoy acá. _– Gesticuló con las manos. – _Rachel y…_ – Carraspeó. – _La otra, también lo están._

Contuvo una risilla tímida. – _La otra… _- Repitió. - _¿Así será la relación de ustedes de ahora en más?_

Inspiró profundo y tomó asiento frente a Lucy. – _No hay relación… No entiendo como pretendes que sea._

_No se hablan, pelean todo el tiempo… No sé, creo que es algo absurdo._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Eso no borrará lo que pasó._

_¿Quién me habla de absurdo?_ – Elevó una ceja. – _Alguien incapaz de demostrar lo que siente._

Una punzada, un crujido silencioso, eso sintió Lucy en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Brittany. Definición de su persona que ya conocía, definición demasiado exacta pero igualmente dolorosa. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se había convertido en una verdadera experta en fingir indiferencia.

_No es lo mismo.- _Elevó los hombros débilmente.

_No, claro que no es lo mismo._ – Rió irónicamente. – _Vos no tenés un maldito tatuaje en el dedo, el cual te ata a una mujer con quien no querés saber nada._

_¿Realmente no querés hacerlo?_ – Arrojó, penetrándola con la mirada.

La miró fijo por un instante. – _Lo único que realmente quiero es terminar esta gira._

Enarcó las cejas. – _Creía que la estabas disfrutando..._

_Repleta de mentiras no se puede disfrutar nada._

Inmediatamente el gesto facial en Lucy se transformó. Ese ceño relajado, entristecido y comprensivo se tornó duro y acusador.

_¿Qué mentiras Britt?_

Desvió su mirada. – _Mi vida es una mentira._ – Se situó de pie y caminó frenéticamente. - _¿Qué hay de cierto en todo esto?_ – La miró con odio. – _Decime que hay de cierto en miles de momentos que ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar._

Recorrió los labios con la lengua. – _Estamos hablando de Santana... ¿Cierto? ¿O en algún momento apareció alguien más?_

Generó una pausa precisa. - _¿Acaso te importa? ¡A nadie le importa lo que yo pueda sentir!_

_Claro que me importa… Por algo sos mi amiga._

_¿Lo soy?_ – Caminó hacia ella con lentitud.

Apreció su andar sereno. – _Por supuesto… ¿Qué pasa Britt? _

_Nada._

_¿De quién te escondes?_

_De mí… Igual que vos._ – Percibió el nerviosismo en Lucy. - _¿Qué? ¿Vas a negar que te escondés de vos misma?_

_Creía que estábamos hablando de vos…_ - Carraspeó.

_Yo también, pero misteriosamente terminamos haciéndolo de vos._ – Volvió a sentarse delante suyo. - _¿Por qué sos tan misteriosa? ¿Quién es la verdadera Lucy?_ _¿Qué hay de tu pasado?_

_Nada…_ - Sonrió de medio lado. – _No hay nada de él porque ya no queda nada._

_Bien… - _Asintió sin creerla pero obviando el tema incómodo_ - ¿Y que hay de tu presente?_

Presionó el ceño. _- ¿Cómo qué hay? Sabes lo que hay… Lo comparto con vos cada día hace meses._

_Al parecer mi pregunta no fue del todo clara._ – Inspiró profundo. - _¿Qué hay de Rachel?_

Abrió los ojos por completo. - _¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_

Rió con ironía. – _Te vi entrar corriendo a la habitación el otro día… Estabas ida, en shock y además en corpiño._ – La penetró con sus ojos azules. - _¿Qué pasó con ella?_

**Flashback: lunes 22 de junio de 2015**

_¿Qué…_ - Titubeó, agitadamente. - _¿Qué dijiste?_

Rachel la observó y tragó saliva con dificultad. – _Soy… Soy virgen._

La mirada de Lucy se perdió en sus pupilas marrones con una incertidumbre agobiante. Ambas respiraban agitadamente y sus torpes cuerpos intentaban encontrar el modo de convertir sus pesares en momentos placenteros.

_¿Sos… __Sos qué?_ – Susurró, aun sobre los labios carnosos y rozagantes de Rachel.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. – _Que soy vir…_ - Fue interrumpida al sentir un dedo sobre ellos.

_No sigas…_ - Masculló, presionando con fuerza los parpados. – _No sigas, por favor._

El cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a erguirse con lentitud mientras la morocha la observaba desorientada.

_¿Qué haces?_ – Consultó, absorta.

Lucy caminó unos pasos con nerviosismo hasta hacerse con su prenda superior. Con nervios y vacilante, intentó entender todo aquello que la rodeaba. ¿Por qué Rachel rencarnaba a esas voces? ¿Por qué todo lo que oía se asemejaba a alguien de quien no sabia absolutamente nada?

Aquello no podía ser coherente y mucho menos sano. No lograba comprender como podía llegar a establecer algún tipo de contacto con alguien a quien jamás había visto en su vida.

_Yo… Creo… __No lo sé._ – Mordió el labio inferior con furia. – _Simplemente, creo que es conveniente que me vaya._

Y así, sin más, Lucy decidió irse del cuarto.

Rachel permaneció sentada, a los pies de esa cama matrimonial que hacia segundos iba a ser testigo de su primera vez junto a la mujer que siempre soñó, o con la que al menos creía haber soñado, observando esa inmensidad de soledad que la golpeaba.

Estaba sola. Estaba en su cuarto, en una gira, rodeada de fama y éxito pero nuevamente sola. Vivía sola y moriría sola.

En ese preciso momento, donde no todo es tan bueno ni tan malo, se hallaba frustrada ante la sensación de ausencia. Esa desesperación la carcomía al saber que se encontraba en un punto donde no podía descifrar si estaba feliz o triste, si la quería o la odiaba, o simplemente, si estaba enamorada de Lucy o de lo que realmente esperaba que fuese para ella.

Odiaba ese tipo de instantes en los cuales no sabia si llorar, reír o sencillamente esperar. Esperar porque algo pasase, porque alguien cambiase, esperar porque al parecer así estaba estipulado.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_Y ahí es cuando entraste vos y me viste en la cama._ – Concluyó la morocha observando a Santana.

Ambas se encontraban caminando por el pasillo que las llevaba hacia la sala de ensayo. Debían reunirse con las dos restantes y llevaban más de media hora de retraso.

_No entiendo la actitud de Lucy..._

_¿Quién la entiende?_ – Observó hacia el techo. – _Lo único que sé es que estoy en la misma situación, una y otra vez, intentando explicar con el corazón abierto todo lo que siento._ – La miró un instante. – _Y sabes lo difícil que eso me resulta._

_Por favor Rach… Te pido que no te pongas a llorar._ – Rodó los ojos. – _Odio tu melancolismo y esa actitud de nena condenada. _– Resopló. – _Siempre lamentándote, siempre quejándote de problemas que no son problemas._

_La palabra melancolismo no existe…_ - Arrojó por lo bajo.

_¡Da igual! Tu lastima me dan ganas de cortarme las venas_. – Escupió sin asco.

_¡No es lastima!_ – Chilló repentinamente. – _Es ir con el puto corazón en la mano, dispuesta a brindarle todo lo que tengo. ¿Para qué?_ – La observó fijo. - _¿De qué me sirve ser sincera conmigo y con ella? ¡Siempre soy la primera en salir lastimada! _– Perdió los cabales que aun conservaba. - _¿Te pensás que disfruto llorar todo el tiempo?_

_A veces creo que sí._

Los ojos de Rachel se focalizaron en la seriedad adquirida por la latina.

_¿Qué me miras así?_ – Consultó elevando los hombros.

_Nada San… Nada._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Simplemente me sacas las estúpidas ganas de hablar._

_¡Está bien!_ – Gritó abriendo los brazos. – _Discúlpame… No quise ser tan dura, solo que yo también tengo problemas._

_¿Cuáles son tus problemas?_ – Se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente. - _¿Conseguir finalmente la fama que tanto querías? ¿Haberte casado con la mujer que negás amar? ¿Haber tenido sexo con ella sin ser rechazada?_

_Ya te dije que no tuve relaciones con Rachel._ – Suspiró Lucy. – _Deberías creerme cuando te cuento las cosas… Eso fue lo que pasó, nada más._

_¿Por qué huiste?_ – Meció el rostro. – _Si te gusta… ¿Por qué huiste?_

_No lo sé… Tuve miedo._ – Frotó el ceño con la mano. – _Tiene 21 años y es… es virgen, y se estaba entregando a mí._ – Alzó la vista. – _Si llegas a esa edad conservando tu virginidad solo puede ser por dos motivos: La religión te prohíbe tener relaciones o estás guardándote para la persona indicada… Sabiendo que Rachel es judía, solo puedo inclinarme por la segunda._

Brittany procesó lo dicho. - _Dudo que la hayas obligado._

_Lo sé… Sé que lo hacía porque así lo sentía._ – Exhaló y masajeó el tabique. – _Solo que al ver sus ojos entendí que veía a otra mujer._ – Masculló sus palabras tratando de encontrar las indicadas. – _Rachel ve en mí al amor de su vida y yo no soy esa persona._

_¿Ella te lo dijo?_ – Enarcó las cejas. - _¿Qué te hace suponer que no está enamorada de vos?_

Lucy la miró en silencio por un segundo. – _Continuamente está llamándome como otra persona, alguien que al parecer se parece a mí y creo que... que simplemente le intereso por ese hecho._

Brittany la miró confusa - _¿Cómo te llama?_

_Eso no importa._ - Negó con la cabeza - _La cuestión es que_ _caí tantas veces con la misma piedra que puedo afirmar que hasta ella esta harta de hacerme caer. _– Suspiró. – _Estoy cansada de fracasar en todo y no quiero hacerlo con Rachel también._

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Entiendo tu pensamiento, pero no lo comparto._

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque a lo mejor te eligió a vos por ese mismo motivo que destacas._ – Meció la cabeza para sí misma. – _No sé que siente Rachel, no sé porque sigue siendo virgen, pero si se entregó a vos dudo que haya sido simplemente porque le recuerdes a otra persona._

Las pupilas de Lucy se perdieron por algún recoveco de ese sitio que compartían, sabiendo que sus recuerdos aún permanecían dentro suyo. Prefería no responder a Brittany. Prefería obviar una respuesta, la cual desconocía. Prefería seguir siendo dueña de ese pasado tan pesado que aún cargaba.

Le había costado llegar a ese punto, luego de atravesar meses en los que el cielo se volvía oscuro y era tapado por nubes de incertidumbre y dolor. Había logrado que su corazón volviese a sentir y sobre todo, se había perdonado esos errores que la machacaban. Errores ajenos, pero propios.

Esta vez no permitiría que su futuro se llenase de pasos equívocos.

Elevó la vista y la observó. - _¿Qué querías mostrarme?_ – Indagó, recordando la charla anterior.

Generó una mueca con los labios. - _Un tema que compuse._

_No sé si seguir componiendo… Todos los temas, inevitablemente, van hacia Lucy y creo que en el punto donde estamos no es conveniente._ – Explicó Rachel ante el mutismo de Santana. - _¿Por qué me miras así?_

_Porque estoy algo saturada._ – Exhaló la totalidad del aire. – _¿Podemos hablar de algo que me incluya?_

La morocha la observó, resignada. - _¿Por qué sos así? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas casado con Brittany!_

La fusiló con una mirada asesina. - _¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Estás mezclando las cosas._

_No, no mezclo nada._ – Aminoró el paso al acercarse a la sala de ensayo. – _Ninguna de nosotras tiene la culpa de que seas una amargada._

_¡No soy ninguna amargada!_ – Espetó, llegando frente a la puerta. – _Solo estoy harta de tanta falsedad y un día voy a explotar. _– La señaló con el dedo. – _Y te recomiendo que no estés cerca cuando eso ocurra._

Santana generó la presión justa para que el picaporte diese paso a la apertura necesaria de esa puerta. De la sala de ensayo salió una melodía generada por una guitarra acústica y la replica de Rachel se vio interrumpida al oírla.

La mirada de la morocha se focalizó en las pupilas de la latina, quien de inmediato detuvo el movimiento. En silencio, pasando desapercibidas, aguardaron detrás de esa madera terciada a ver que era lo que ocurría.

**Brittany**

_I was only nineteen, you were twenty five._

(Solo tenia 19 y vos 25)

_It's just sixes years, but it's such a long time_

(Son solo seis años pero parece tanto tiempo)

_In a heartbeat, I would do it all again_

(En un latido del corazón, lo haría todo de nuevo)

_Late night sex, smokin' cigarettes_

(Una noche de sexo, fumando cigarrillos)

_I try real hard but I can't forget_

(Lo intento pero no puedo olvidarlo)

_Now in a heartbeat, I would do it all again_

(Ahora en un latido del corazón, lo haría todo de nuevo)

**Brittany & Lucy**

_Now I see that you and me were never meant_

(Ahora veo que lo nuestro nunca significó nada)

_Never meant to be now…_

(Nunca significó nada, ahora...)

_Now I'm lost somewhere_

(Ahora estoy perdida en alguna parte)

_Lost between Elvis and suicide_

(Perdida entre Elvis y el suicidio)

_Ever since the day we died, well…_

(Desde el día en que morimos, bueno…)

_I've got nothing left to lose_

(No tengo nada que perder)

_After Jesus and Rock & Roll_

(Después de que Jesús y el rock and roll)

_Couldn't save my immoral soul, well…_

(No pudieron salvar mi alma inmortal, bueno…)

_I've got nothing left_

(No tengo nada)

_I've got nothing left to lose_

(No tengo nada que perder)

**Brittany**

_Callin' out sins just to pass the time_

(Gritando pecados, solamente para pasar el tiempo)

_My life goes by in the blink of an eye_

(Mi vida pasa en un parpadeo)

_I know you want me_

(Sé que me querés)

_I was only lookin' for a friend_

(Estaba buscando una amiga)

**Lucy**

_And everything I was_

(Y todo lo que yo era)

_And everything that I've become_

(Y todo en lo que me convertí)

_Just falls into the end and…_

(Al final, solo se derrumbó y…)

**Lucy & Brittany**

_Now I see that you and me were never meant_

Ahora veo que lo nuestro nunca significó nada)

_Never meant to be now…_

(Nunca significó nada, ahora…)

_Now I'm lost somewhere_

(Ahora estoy perdida en alguna parte)

_Lost between Elvis and suicide_

(Perdida entre Elvis y el suicidio)

_Ever since the day we died, well…_

(Desde el día en que morimos, bueno…)

_I've got nothing left to lose_

(No tengo nada que perder)

_After Jesus and Rock & Roll_

(Después de que Jesús y el rock and roll)

_Couldn't save my immoral soul, well…_

(No pudieron salvar mi alma inmortal, bueno…)

_I've got nothing left_

(No tengo nada)

_I've got nothing left to lose_

(No tengo nada que perder)

El tema se detuvo en seco al sentir como la puerta que comunicaba esa sala de ensayo y el pasillo, se cerró bruscamente.

Lucy observó a Brittany. - _¿Qué fue eso?_

Abrió los ojos por completo, aún sorprendida. – _No lo sé… Habrá sido el viento._

Se detuvo en la puerta por un instante, hasta descender la vista hacia el suelo. - _¿Por qué compusiste este tema?_

_Necesitaba expresarme._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Decir, sin decir, lo que siento._

_¿Y que es lo que sentís por ella?_

_¿Por quién?_

La rubia elevó una ceja, sobradoramente. – _Por Santana._

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó Rachel corriendo tras ella. - _¡Santana para! _– Volvió a chillar.

La huida repentina por parte de la latina, luego de generar el estruendo producto de esa puerta entre abierta, tomó por sorpresa a Rachel.

_¡Santana!_ – Aceleró el paso y la sujetó del brazo. - _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Un forcejo provocó que la latina se soltara del agarre y la morocha pudo percibir como su rostro se encontraba empapado.

_¿Estás llorando?_ – Percibió como inmediatamente le dio la espalda. - _¡Santana contéstame!_

Inspiró profundo, miró hacia arriba y volteó hacia Rachel. – _No quiero llorar, otra vez, delante tuyo y menos por alguien como Brittany… No se lo merece._ – Retiró los restos de sus mejillas. – _Por suerte es algo que aprendí a controlar… Cuando las lagrimas amenazan con salir, simplemente miro hacia arriba y cierro los ojos. Y ahí quedan… Entre el techo y yo._

_Eso es absurdo San._ – Caminó hacia ella y masajeó su espalda. – _No te hace bien tragarte toda esa angustia._ – Buscó su mirada. - _¿Qué está pasando?_

_¿Hace falta que te lo explique?_ – Abrió la boca y sus labios temblaron. – _Ese tema iba para mí, Rachel… _

_¿Y por qué lloras?_ – Contuvo la sonrisa. – _Si ese tema iba para vos, deberías estar contenta por saber que siente algo bueno._

Rió con ironía. – _Sí… No sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso._

_¿Por qué no te dejas ser con ella?_ – Indagó presionando el ceño. – _Si tan solo fueses capaz de demostrarle quien sos verda… - _Fue interrumpida.

_¿Quién soy verdaderamente?_ – Volteó hacia ella con los ojos repletos de sollozos contenidos. – _Nadie me conoce realmente… Todos dicen que soy dura, que soy de corazón frío y no tengo sentimientos, pero esa no es la verdad._ – Presionó los labios y varias lágrimas rodaron sin control. – _Es solo una máscara… Pocas personas conocen mi verdadero yo._

_No entiendo el motivo de eso._ – Inspiró profundo. – _No entiendo que ganas tratándola así, alejándola… Apartándola cuando realmente querés estar a su lado._

Rompió en llanto y, una vez más, fueron los brazos de Rachel quienes la contuvieron. Santana se aferró a su cintura, mientras las manos de la morocha la sujetaban con fuerza evitando que se derrumbara. Actuaba como su sostén, la contenía y acompañaba en esos momentos donde respirar se vuelve imposible.

_Calmate San…_ - Susurró. – _Estoy acá._

Masculló el llanto y titubeó inaudiblemente. – _Toda mi vida tuve esta sensación en el pecho de que todo me pesa… _- Intentó recobrar el habla de forma correcta. – _Nadie sabe como soy realmente porque solo me conocen por lo que yo quiero que lo hagan._ – Se perdió en las pupilas de Rachel. – _Sé que soy una imbécil por hacer eso, pero si no soy de ese modo siempre termino aún más dañada de lo que ya estoy._

_Dudo que Britt sea capaz de dañarte…_ - Le regaló una sonrisa. – _No cometas un error del cual te vas a arrepentir y después será demasiado tarde._

_No sé como acercarme a ella._ – Varias lágrimas volvieron a escapar sin control. – _No sé cómo ser alguien acorde a lo que se merece… Rach, no tengo nada para ofrecerle._ – Se apretó a su pecho. – _No quiero ser un estorbo en su vida._

_¿Cómo podes serlo si ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de estar en ella?_

_No quiero generarme falsas esperanzas, prefiero vivir pensando en lo bello que pudo haber sido y no fue._ – Inspiró hondo.

_Te aseguro, por experiencia, que eso es lo peor que te puede pasar._ – Masajeó su espalda.

_¿Y qué hago?_

_Acercate a ella… Intenta hablar como dos personas adultas. _– Pensó por un instante en ella y Lucy. – _Dejate llevar…_

_Eso hice y la besé. ¿Y de qué sirvió? Solo empeoró aún más las cosas. _– Se apartó con entereza. – _Nadie me toma en serio, Rachel._

_¿Y qué tan en serio te tomas vos como para que los demás lo hagan?_ – Arrojó, serenamente.

Un silencio las infundió y ambas se observaron por varios segundos. Inclusive el correr del segundero se tornó en minutos donde con solo mirarse no hacían falta las palabras. Se comprendían, se apoyaban y sobre todo, se respetaban.

Compartían sus penas, desilusiones y experiencias de vida. Por primera vez compartían algo que demostrase esa amistad dudosa que habían entablado. Y la mirada de Rachel determinaba eso.

Su incondicionalidad.

Al igual que toda complicidad, nunca es para siempre. Unos pasos que, lentamente, incrementaban su andar se acercaban a ellas. Rachel volteó de inmediato al ver como la mirada de Santana se perdía en la figura que desconocía. Para su desgracia, nadie agradable se hacía presente.

_Rachel, te necesito con urgencia... Y sola._ – Arrojó Troian, volviendo sobre los mismos luego de efectuar contacto visual con la morocha. – _Te espero en cinco minutos en tu camerino._

Rápidamente observó a Santana y la latina dirigió su mirada hacia la periodista, quien ya se encontraba de espaldas.

_¿Querés que te acompañe?_ – Susurró en su oído.

Negó con el rostro. – _Dudo que vaya a matarme…_ - Generó un silencio. – _Eso espero._ – Rió con algo de nervios.

_Cualquier cosa, grita_. – Afirmó con el rostro. – _Estaré cerca, por las dudas._

Tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a seguir los pasos invisibles desperdigados por Troian. Su cabeza barajaba miles de posibilidades, algunas más probables que otras, pero posibilidades al fin.

Desconocía las intenciones de esa mujer, pero su propia experiencia la llevaba a suponer que nada bueno saldría de ella.

Unos cuantos pasos y ahí se encontraba, frente a la puerta. Inspiró profundo y la abrió con cautela. Esa mujer, de mirada fuerte y aspecto imponente, se encontraba en una de las sillas que ese cuarto contenía. La soledad de las cuatro paredes blancas impolutas que la rodeaban, le generaba un aura aún más poderosa.

_¿Qué… Qué pasó?_ – Titubeó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_Sentate._ – Indicó hacia una de las sillas. – _Tengo una propuesta para hacerte, a la cual dudo que puedas resistirte._

* * *

Quizas no lo parece, pero este capitulo es muy importante.

En el proximo, ultimo dia de la gira!_  
_


	43. Santa, Mónica y mar

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**43. **Santa, Mónica y mar.

Jueves 02 de Julio de 2015.

Los Ángeles, California

* * *

_¡Hacia mucho que no corríamos de este modo!_ – Indicó Elena con la voz entrecortada.

Lucy afirmó con el rostro e incrementó el ritmo de esa caminata post trote. – _Lo necesitaba con desesperación._

_Al parecer tenés suficiente energía para seguir haciéndolo_. _El agite de la gira no afectó a tu forma física._ – Intentó mantener su ritmo. – _Lu… No logro seguirte…_ - Generó una bocanada de aire, sujetándola del brazo. _- ¡Lucy! ¡Para!_

Volteó hacia ella y la observó.

Se encontraban prácticamente solas. Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol recién asomaba y las gaviotas revoloteaban sobre el calmo mar ante ellas. La leve brisa danzaba con las hojas de las palmeras, mientras el reflejo sobre el muelle creaba una sensación de paz digna de ser aprovechada.

Y eso hacían, corrían por los viejos tiempos. Corrían para desconectar. Y, quizás, Lucy lo hacía también por algo más.

_¿De qué huis?_ – Consultó una vez que sus cuerpos se enfrentaron.

Generó el movimiento necesario para apartarse. – _De nada._

_¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!_ – Gritó al verla marcharse de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Lucy se paralizó de inmediato, a la vez que con lentitud volteó sobre su eje.

_¿Cómo me llamaste?_ – Musitó, descreída.

_Quinn… Fabray._ – Desafió.

Presionó al ceño. - _¿Por qué mierda me estás llamando así, Elena?_

_Porque esta mujer que estoy viendo es igual a la Quinn Fabray que tanto detestas._ – Escupió, continuando la caminata.

Esta vez, fue la rubia quien la detuvo tomándola del brazo. - _¿A dónde te crees que vas?_

Observó el agarre. - _¿No querías huir? ¡Hacelo!_ – Rió con ironía, soltándose. – _Seguí huyendo, Quinn… Al parecer te soluciona muchos problemas._

_¡Deja de llamarme así!_ – La empujó con las dos manos - _¿Qué estás buscando con esta sátira ridícula? ¿Querés molestarme? ¿Es eso?_

_¡No! ¡Quiero que abras los malditos ojos de una vez!_ – Le devolvió la agresión - _¿Qué? ¿Acaso de mí parte sí te molesta que te diga Quinn?_

_De tu parte y de la de todos._ – Resopló con ira. - _¿Está mal que quiera renegar de mi pasado? ¿Hago daño a alguien? _

_No, no haces daño a nadie, quizás solo a vos misma. - _Cruzó sus brazos en el pecho _- Y está mal porque huis de él… No sos capaz de enfrentarlo._ – Generó una mueca, desinteresada. - _¿Y sabes qué?_ _Eso es de cobardes._

_No, eso es supervivencia. - _Respondió tajante._ - Quizás estoy intentando ser feliz de una puta vez. ¡Para variar! - _Volteó el rostro.

No entendía a que venía todo eso, estaban disfrutando de una grata carrera, estaban despejándose de la multitud y del ajetreo que una gira conllevaba. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿No entendía que prefería seguir corriendo y así poder mantener silenciadas todas esas voces taladrando su cabeza?

Elena elevó las cejas y la observó fijamente_ - ¿Y lo sos?_

_¿Qué cosa?- _Preguntó distraída, con la vista puesta en el inmenso mar frente a ella.

_Feliz... Decís que es eso lo que pretendes, y yo te pregunto... ¿Sos feliz siendo Lucy?_ - Clavó sus ojos con dureza - _¿Sos más feliz siendo esto que siendo Quinn?_

_¡Claro que lo soy! - _Rió como si lo dicho fuera más que evidente.

_Entonces... ¿Por qué vivís tan amargada?_ – Indagó, tenazmente. - _¿Por qué vivís huyendo?_

_Yo no huyo…_ - Susurró, sin confiar mucho en lo dicho.

_Claro que sí… Claro que huís._ – Sonrió con ironía para luego humedecer sus labios - _¿Y ella? ¿Qué papel tiene en esta historia? ¿Una forma más de tapar? - _Elevó las cejas _- ¿Otro juego? ¿Como Sam?_

_¿Qué?_ - Frunció el ceño sin entender nada - _¿De quién estás hablando?_

_¡Hablo de Rachel! ¿De quién sino?_ - Elevó los brazos. - _Esa mujer que está loca por vos pero de la que también huis… ¿Por qué?_

Su rostro palideció y de forma inmediata un golpe en el pecho llegó solo con escuchar su nombre. Sin saber el porqué, sin entender el motivo, pero sintiendo ese pinchazo tan doloroso como si realmente le hubiese alcanzado otro empujón.

_¿Qué... qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_ - Titubeó.

Elena sonrío triunfante al encontrar la reacción esperada - _No lo sé, decímelo vos._ _¿Sos feliz con Rachel o es solo un juego?_

_¡Claro que no!_ - Exclamó con rapidez.

_¿No sos feliz con ella o no es solo un juego?_ - Indagó mirándola fijamente.

_No es... no es un juego._ - Agachó la cabeza. - _Pero no tiene nada que ver con..._ - Fue interrumpida.

_Entonces... Si no es un juego sos feliz con ella... - _No obtuvo más respuesta que un inmenso silencio y Elena incrementó la sonrisa _- Entiendo... No respondes… Sos feliz a su lado pero también huís ¿Por qué? –_ La rodeó con la mirada penetrante. - _¿No la querés cerca por miedo a que vuelva Quinn?_

_¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_ – Gritó y un nuevo empujón derivó en una pelea torpe.

El forcejeo culminó con una corrida sorpresiva por parte de Elena, quien con agilidad huyó de las manos de Lucy. Manos dispuestas a matarla en caso de ser necesario.

Una persecución se inició. La arena debajo de las plantas de los pies se desperdigaba por los aires a causa de la violencia de esas pisadas. La rubia cada vez acortaba más la distancia con su víctima por lo que el impacto deseado no tardó en llegar.

El cuerpo de la morena se estrelló contra la arena y Lucy cayó sin control sobre ella. Una nueva disputa se inició sobre ese ring improvisado hasta que las piernas de la rubia rodearon la cadera de Elena, quien con un movimiento ágil logró situarse boca arriba.

_¿Qué mierda sabes vos con respecto a Rachel?_ – Atacó agitadamente.

_No sé nada… Solo te veo, veo como la miras y veo como te comportas con ella._ – Intentó zafarse del agarre en sus muñecas. - _¿Podrías soltarme? No estoy disfrutándolo._

_No hasta que me digas la verdad._ – Intensificó el agarre. - _¿Por qué insistís tanto? ¿De dónde conoces a Rachel?_

Elena frunció el ceño. - _¿Me estás cargando? ¿Te sentís bien? ¡La conozco por vos! - _Gritó soltando un quejido._ - ¿De dónde sino?_

_¿Estuvimos en ese recital de Coldplay?_ – Respondió con una nueva pregunta - _¿La conocemos de ahí?_

_¡Y yo que sé! Pasaron cinco años Lucy… Cinco._ – Amplió los ojos. -_ ¿Pretendes que recuerde que pasó esa noche? _

_¿Cómo sabe que me llamo Quinn?_

_Si esa mirada asesina está insinuando que yo se lo dije, desde ya te digo que la vayas retirando…_ - Forcejó sin éxito. – _A lo mejor si me soltaras, podríamos hablar mejor._

Negó con la cabeza sin retirar su agarre - _Quiero que hables ahora._

_No sos la única Quinn del planeta… ¿Por qué tendría que referirse a vos?_ – Humedeció los labios. – _Además, dijo que le recordabas a ella… No que fueses ella._

Lucy relajó su cuerpo y se reincorporó, aún sobre el de Elena. – _Esas voces que escucho, cuando estoy con ella toman otro sentido._ – Suspiró. – _Ya te lo expliqué antes… Es como si tuviesen una razón de ser, como si compartiéramos algo._

_¿Y que tiene que ver el recital?- _Preguntó confusa _– Lucy... Últimamente estás muy extraña, más de lo normal, y empiezo a preocuparme. Quizás tanta presión, el éxito, la gira y todo esto te está haciendo mal._

Lucy se apartó de ella sentándose en la arena con las piernas sobre su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos. - _Lo único que me está haciendo mal son todas estas preguntas para las que no tengo ninguna respuesta._

Elena, finalmente, se situó de pie. Varios golpes suaves sobre su ropa, la libraron de la arena que aún la arropaba. Observó a Lucy y notó como la timidez de esas olas consumidas mojaban las plantas de su pie y ni siquiera se inmutaba. Estaba ensimismada.

Rápidamente observó hacia sus alrededores y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. _– Ahí vienen tus respuestas…_

_¿Qué?_ – Susurró pero de nada sirvió.

El rostro de la rubia intentó localizar a la morena pero lo único que pudo apreciar fue como una nueva carrera se iniciaba sin avisarle. Al parecer, esta vez, Elena corría contra ella misma.

Hacía tiempo que Rachel hablaba en primera persona y ya no utilizaba los verbos reflexivos. Por una vez se situaba a ella misma entre sus prioridades y dejaba de lado a esa mujer, a quien siempre anteponía.

Ahora pensaba en ella, en lo que quería, en lo que necesitaba.

Esa mezcla entre la nostalgia y el rencor. La espera y la huida. Ese coctel de sentimientos encontrados se esparcía en su cabeza hasta cierto punto que la incertidumbre por donde colocarlos, se volvía agónica.

Rachel siempre se había callado pero esta vez, esta vez, iba a ser distinto. Había escuchado una vez en una canción que el dolor cuando es por dentro es más fuerte y luego de todo lo que le había tocado vivir lo afirmaba. Con razón.

No servía de nada gritar a todo pulmón para saciar sus penas. Ni siquiera infundirse de la paz que esa playa en Santa Mónica lograba transmitir. Las gaviotas, las palmeras, el sol, los cadáveres de las conchas aplastadas contra la arena y el ruido tenue producido por las olas rompiendo en la orilla, no era la solución. Todo el contexto la ayudaba a relajarse, a expulsar todo ese amor, odio, miedo, todo. Absolutamente todo lo que aún tenía dentro.

Caminar a paso pausado, sintiendo como la arena aún empapada se colaba entre sus dedos, la llevaba a encontrarse con esa armonía que tanto aclamaba. Pisar ese suelo, que lejos estaba del cemento habitual, la trasladaba a rememorar viejas épocas. Aquellas donde existía Quinn, esa mujer que todo sabia de ella y donde nada había por esconder. Donde solo habituaban las dos.

El muelle a lo lejos, el mar, Los Ángeles, y demás recuerdos impregnándose en su retina como una película al revés. Miraba hacia abajo y podía jurar que las huellas de su amor se marcaban a su lado. Recordaba el recorrido luego de esa primera vez donde el destino las unió. Inmortalizaba toda esa farsa.

Ahora era consciente que su camino seguía y que simplemente contaba consigo misma. Uno nace y muere solo, y Rachel comenzaba a entender a la perfección cada palabra.

Su ceño se frunció al ver como Elena corría hacia ella con algo de desesperación.

_Ele… ¿Por qué corres? ¿Pasó…_ - Alcanzó a expresar.

_¡Te buscan por allá!_ – Indicó con una sonrisa, señalando hacia el sector de donde venía.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada y luego de unos segundos volvió su vista al frente. Esta vez con mayor atención, intentando saber a que se refería.

Esos cinco años se había empeñado en buscar a alguien con quien finalmente morir, sin entender que la búsqueda debía ser por alguien con quien vivir. Cada cual por su camino, paralelos, sin egoísmos, ni quejas. Localizar esa persona capaz de dejarla ser.

Dos caminos paralelos, donde las bifurcaciones llevan a unirse con otros. Otros especificados por el destino. Caminos, personas. Finalmente uno. Y como no, ahí sentada estaba Lucy. Como siempre, al final del suyo.

Santana abrió la puerta del buffet ante ella y observó hacia lo que esperaba fuese un calvario de personas. Para su sorpresa, la soledad la golpeó. Analizó cada recoveco y se encontró con dos mujeres detrás del mostrador y una sola clienta. Brittany.

Intentó huir pero los ojos de la skater se focalizaron en los de la latina al escuchar la puerta. Repleta de dudas plasmadas en cada paso, se acercó a ella en la fila. Sujetando la respectiva bandeja, siguió el ritmo impuesto por ella. En silencio, sin complicidad.

El único ruido que las conectaba, era el de la bandeja desplazándose por los tubos que conformaban la parte externa del mostrador. Miradas torpes y tímidas se entremezclaban a la vez que las cocineras iban asistiéndolas.

Un enorme pote de ostras fue colocado en un rincón de la trasladada por Brittany.

_Ella es alérgica a las ostras._ – Masculló Santana y esos ojos azules se focalizaron en ella.

Silencio. Nada más que silencio.

_Lucy, ¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó Rachel al acercarse a ella. – _Te estás mojando…_

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se focalizaron en la morocha, quien permanecía de pie a su lado. Lenta y pausadamente, se reincorporó y con delicadeza retiró los restos de arena de su cuerpo.

_Sí, estoy bien_. – Sonrió de medio lado, a la vez que acomodaba la ropa. – _Solo… Solo pensaba._

Rachel humedeció sus labios. – _Vi a Ele… Estaba…_ - Titubeó y señaló detrás suyo. – _Corrió hacia allá… ¿Por qué vos seguís acá? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué estás llena de arena?_

_Tuvimos una especie… Digamos que de pelea, y ahora ella salió corriendo_. – Achicó los ojos hacia la ausencia de la morena. – _Cobarde… _- Susurró.

Los ojos marrones de la morocha la analizaron por completo. - _¿Estaban jugando a revolcarse en la arena?_ – Contuvo la risa. – _No tenemos más diez años…_

_No, solo estábamos teniendo un intercambio de opiniones que derivó en una pelea en la arena._ - Negó con el rostro y presionó los parpados. – _No importa, es habitual en nosotras hacer estas cosas… ¿Vos? ¿Qué haces acá?_

Inspiró profundo. – _Necesitaba un poco de aire._ – Observó hacia el horizonte. – _Santana me estaba quemando la cabeza, Brittany de golpe se volvió intolerante, Sugar está insoportable porque es la última presentación y no para de llorar. _– Inspiró de nuevo. – _Y Troian… Simplemente Troian y yo no hablamos._ – La miró y le regaló una mueca. – _Ya te digo… Solo necesitaba aire, conectar conmigo._

Afirmó con la cabeza. – _Entiendo… ¿Nerviosa?_

_Asustada._ – Arrojó con rapidez. – _No por hoy, sino por lo que vendrá._

_Vendrán cosas mucho mejores._ – Dirigió la vista hacia el mismo sitio que Rachel. – _Creo que nos espera algo bueno._

_¿Juntas o separadas?_

_Juntas._ - La miró. - _¿No?_

_No lo sé… A veces creo que todo está empecinado a separarnos. _– Le devolvió la mirada. – _Hablamos de la banda ¿Cierto?_

_Si…_ - Frunció el ceño. - _¿De que más podemos hablar sino?_

_Tampoco lo sé… ¿Deberíamos hablar de algo más?_

Nuevamente el silencio. Solo se miraban y cada par de pupilas transmitía a la perfección las intenciones que cada una tenía. Rachel afrontaba la realidad de una vez por todas, mientras Lucy no hacía más que mentirse.

_¿Caminamos?_ – Finalmente agregó la rubia.

_¿Podes explicarme que haces sentada delante mío?_ – Atacó Brittany con el entrecejo presionado. - _¡Millones de mesas libres! ¿Te tenés que sentar acá?_

_¡Para de gritar!_ – Exigió con un alarido imponente. – _Quiero que hablemos… Lo necesito._

_¿De que querés hablar?_ – Se focalizó en su desayuno. – _Creo que cuando no lo hacemos mantenemos mejor la armonía._

_Estamos casadas Britt._ – Resopló. - _¿Por qué me cantaste ese tema?_

La mirada de la skater se elevó. - _¿Qué tema? No sé de qué me hablas…_ – Santana elevó una ceja. - _¿Qué demonios hacías escuchándolo? ¿Acaso me espiabas? ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

_¡Claro que no te espiaba!_ – Generó una mueca con los labios. – _Estaba con Rachel e íbamos a ensayar, como habíamos acordado… Las escuchamos cantar y no quisimos interrumpir._ – Humedeció el labio inferior. - _¿Por qué Brittany?_

_Porque de alguna manera tengo que expresarme._ – La fulminó con unas pupilas colmadas de sentimientos. – _Necesitaba despojarme de todo esto que siento y cantando es el único modo que conozco._

Silencio. Otra vez silencio.

_¿Sabías que las gaviotas lloran para eliminar la sal de su organismo?_ – Consultó Lucy, pateando algunas conchas.

Rachel, quien caminaba a su lado, miró a una insulsa gaviota ante ellas. – _Mira vos… Que interesante._

_Si, ¿No?_ – Sonrió. – _Ellas beben agua del océano y pueden hacerlo por una glándula que les permite contener toda esa sal en su cuerpo… Luego, para eliminarla, lloran lagrimas lechosas que se escurren por su pico y se sacuden de vez en…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Lucy, no lo tomes a mal, pero las putas gaviotas me importan una mierda ahora mismo._ – Expresó con dureza.

La apreció, callada. – _Lo siento… Solo era para romper este silencio, ya que no decís nada._

La fulminó con la mirada. - _¿Querés que diga algo? ¡Bien! ¿Por qué huiste?_ – Elevó el mentón con rabia.

Tragó saliva, y volvió su rostro hacia el frente. – _Directa…_

_Como sigas esquivándome, puedo serlo más._ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Por qué me dejaste en esa cama, desnuda y sola?_

_No estabas desnuda..._

_¡Lo que sea!_ - Elevó los brazos - _Respondeme_

_Rachel, no creo que sea el momento para… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¡Nunca es el jodido momento!_ – Chilló con bronca. – _Para vos, al parecer, nunca es el momento… Porque, por si no te diste cuenta, todavía estoy esperando que tengas el valor de venir y decirme porque hiciste lo que hiciste._

_¡Me bloquee! ¿Está bien?_ – Gritó de igual modo. - _Nunca había estado con una mujer de esa forma… _

_Oh por Dios… No me digas… _- Se tapó la boca. - _¿Nunca antes estuviste con una mujer? Oh Dios mío…Quede tan… tan regalada._

_Rachel… ¿Podes tranquilizarte?_ – Inspiró hondo. – _No quedaste regalada, ni mucho menos… No fue por no haber estado nunca con una mujer o no, solo yo…_ - Generó una pausa llena de dudas. - _Yo simplemente no podía hacerlo con vos después de lo que me dijiste._

_Estoy tranquila._ – Masculló la rabia. - _¿Después de que de todo lo que dije?_

_De que eras…_ - Carraspeó. – _Que eras virgen._

_Ah… Yo…_ - Devolvió el carraspeo. – _Yo… Yo no…_

_¿Vos no qué?_

_Eh… Yo no…_ - Tosió. – _Yo no sé que decir._

_¡Ah!_ – Abrió los ojos con ironía. – _Por un momento creí que me ibas a decir que no eras virgen y juro que te daba el premio a la bipolar del año._

_Me estás ofendiendo._ – Expresó Santana. – _Estoy conteniendo la bronca de insultarte por decirme bipolar… Me encantaría que tuvieses un poco de tacto y entiendas que si soy de este modo es por un motivo._

_¿Cuál es ese motivo?_ – Mordió el labio inferior. - _A mí también me encantaría que tuvieses un poco de tacto y me lo expliques._

_¿Qué te explico?_ – Rió para sí misma. – _Si ni yo sé que me pasa cuando te tengo cerca._

Desvió la mirada. – _Mira Santana... Que estemos casadas no significa que debas mostrar algo de interés por mí… Ni bien termine la gira, volveremos a Las Vegas y nos divorciaremos._

La latina meció el rostro y apreció la bandeja ante ella. – _La letra de la canción no transmitía lo mismo… _

_Es un tema delicado para mí, Lucy._ – Tragó saliva con dificultad. – _Así que agradecería que fueses tan amable de no burlarte… ¿Qué sea virgen te justifica a salir corriendo como lo hiciste?_

_No, pero ya te dije que me bloquee._ – Resopló. – _Y tampoco estaba segura de si era yo… quien vos querías que fuese._

_¿Perdón?_ – Presionó el ceño. - _¿Estás insinuando que Santana y yo…?_

_¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_ – Imitó su gesto facial.

_Nada… Creo que estoy confundida_. – Meció el rostro. – _Demasiado mar, gaviotas, sol… ¿Quién se supone que esperaba que fueses?_

Dudó por un instante. – _Tu Quinn._

Rachel palideció de inmediato y al percibir como esas pupilas verdes la observaban, desvió la mirada hacia cualquier sitio.

_Estamos hablando de nosotras y tu desplante hacia mi persona._ – Carraspeó. – _No creo que sea conveniente meter a más gente en esto._

_Si es conveniente porque ahí está el motivo principal._ – Detuvo la caminata y se paró frente a ella. – _Yo no estoy segura de si sentís algo por mí, por quien te recuerdo o por quién crees que soy… ¡No sé nada! No me aclaras nada, damos vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas y al final termino igual._ – Generó una bocanada de aire. – _Con preguntas sin respuestas y… y estoy cansada._ – Arqueó las cejas. - _¿Quién es Quinn y dónde la conociste?_

La morocha sujetó el cuello de su remera e intentó con desesperación que algo de aire la asistiera. – _Estoy empezando a sentir demasiado calor y me está faltando la respiración… Creo, creo que deberíamos ir volviendo._ – Respiró agitadamente. – _Lo último que me dijo Sugar fue que debíamos estar ahí tres horas antes y ese plazo se cumpl…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡No vamos a ninguna parte! No hasta que me digas quién demonios es Quinn y que tiene que ver conmigo._

Sus miradas se encontraron y el rostro caótico portado por Rachel hablaba por sí solo.

_¡No me mires así! Respondeme._

_Quinn es el amor de mi vida._ – Susurró. - _¡Y no sé que demonios tiene que ver con vos! Solo… solo son idénticas_. – La esquivó. - _¿Por qué tanto interés por este tema? ¿Acaso la conoces?_

_¿A quién?_

_¡A QUINN!_ – Gritó perdiendo la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

_¡NO! ¡No sé!_ – Elevó el tono de voz y ambas manos sujetaron su cabeza. – _Quinn tampoco es un nombre tan inusual y no me respondiste… ¿De dónde la conoces?_

_Esa respuesta no puedo dártela._

_Bien…_ - Abrió los ojos. – _Bueno, entonces si no podes darme las respuesta que necesito quizás vos tampoco sos quien yo pensaba que eras._ – Sonrió con ironía. – _Nos vemos en el concierto._ – Volteó sobre su eje y se dispuso a marcharse.

Rachel observó como Lucy se distanció unos cuantos pasos y la intranquilidad la infundió.

_¡La conocí acá!_ – Gritó desesperadamente y logró que se detenga.

La miró. - _¿Acá? ¿Dónde?_

_En Los Ángeles… En ese muelle._ – Suspiró y señaló en dirección a él. – _La conocí en Bristol Hillman. ¿Te suena?_

_No._ – Respondió escuetamente, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿No? ¿Nunca lo escuchaste nombrar? ¿Nunca fuiste?_ – Achicó los ojos. – _No sé… A lo mejor… ¿Nunca solicitaste una beca ahí?_

Cerró los parpados. - _¿De que me hablas Rachel? Jamás había estado en Los Ángeles hasta que llegamos anoche._

_Entonces…_ - Frotó las manos. - _¿Aquel muelle con tus amadas gaviotas tampoco te dice nada?_

_No… No lo sé, no creo…_ - Meció el rostro, volviendo en sí. – _Nunca estuve acá…_ - Guardó silencio un instante y recapacito. – _Al menos no físicamente._ – Susurró de forma prácticamente inaudible.

_¿Qué?_ – Se acercó. - _¿Qué dijiste?_

_¡Nada!_ – Caminó sobre sus pasos. – _Que no pise ese muelle nunca en mi vida… ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué es tan importante?_

_En él… En él…_ - Titubeó y notó la insistencia en las pupilas de Lucy. – _En él me despedí de ella._

_Ya…_ - Resopló. _- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? No te entiendo Rachel, juro que quiero hacerlo pero no lo logro._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Me llamas como ella pero no lo soy, me preguntas si estuve acá como si realmente esperaras que así fuese… Además, en caso de ser tu Quinn, ¿No debería recordarlo?_

_Sí… O no. ¡No lo sé! Todo en mí es una gran incógnita y no lo sé._ – Dejó escapar un suspiro. – _No sé si a lo mejor existe la posibilidad de que no lo recuerdes porque lo tenés bloqueado… ¿Sino como me explicas que se parezcan tanto? – _La rubia la observó en silencio. – _No me mires así Lucy… Yo solo estoy intentando olvidar y vos me estás ayudando a eso._

Silencio.

_Bien, ahora lo entiendo todo_. – Miró el suelo. – _Y no, no soy ella… No estuve acá, ni en Bitol, o como mierda se llame ese sitio._ – Elevó la mirada hacia ella. – _No soy tu Quinn. Quizás nos parezcamos, quizás solo querés que me parezca para aferrarte a ella… No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no soy ninguna sustituta._ – Notó el asombro en el rostro de Rachel. – _Si estás conmigo quiero que sea por mí, sino quedate con tu muelle, con tus recuerdos y con tu mujer… ¡Yo me largo!_

Y sin emitir más palabras, sin dar más explicaciones, sin más preámbulos, se marchó.

Y una vez más, Rachel solo pudo cobijarse del silencio.

_¡Y AHORA! El momento que todos estábamos esperando…_ - Gritó la presentadora. – _¡El final de este concierto con un cierre de puta madre! La banda del momento, el éxito más novedoso en mucho tiempo… __¡THE PRETTY RECKLESS!_

Alaridos envueltos de euforia era lo que emanaban los asistentes a ese macroconcierto. El rostro de las cuatro buscaba en sus compañeras algo que en ellas mismas se imposibilitaba localizar.

Nada. Solo silencio. Pero el show, debía continuar.

El silencio fue sustituido por una estruendosa batería y la guitarra de Lucy. Sonando fuertes, estrepitosas, con furia, con rabia.

**Rachel**

_All alone again, searching for something _

(Sola otra vez, buscando algo)

_There's no one left to save me now_

(No hay nadie que me salve ahora)

_I won't be afraid; I just thought you'd catch me_

(No me asustaré, pensé que me atraparías)

_But you're not here to save me now _

(Pero no estás acá para salvarme ahora)

Y esto último lo cantó aferrándose al micrófono como si de un salvavidas se tratase, mirando de reojo a Lucy quien seguía envuelta en su propia bola de frustración y odio hacia algo o alguien que, por un momento, pensó ser ella misma.

**Lucy & Santana**

_I've had my share of criminals and you're no different from them all _

(Tuve mi parte de enjuiciamiento criminal y no sos diferente a las demás)

Lucy giró la vista hacia Rachel, mordiendo su labio inferior de pura rabia. Ya tenía su respuesta, sin embargo esta no la hacía sentir menos vacía. Al contrario, le quemaba por dentro.

El estribillo llegaba y, junto a él, los alaridos del público.

**Rachel**

_I need a superhero, 'cause I am just a girl _

(Necesito un superhéroe, porque soy solo una chica)

_And I have no one who will go and save me from this world_

(No tengo a nadie que vaya y me salve de este mundo)

_Get me a superhero _

(Conseguime un superhéroe)

**Lucy & Santana**

_Save me _

(Salvame)

**Rachel**

_'Cause I am just a girl_

(Porque soy solo una chica)

_I know 'cause you're no superhero _

(Sé porque no sos un superhéroe)

**Santana**

_What did I expect? I thought you'd help me when I was crushed and beaten down _

(¿Que esperaba? Pensé que me ayudarías cuando estaba golpeada y aplastada)

Santana miró a Brittany tras su estrofa, sin embargo ella estaba demasiado sumergida en golpear la batería con todas sus fuerzas como para percatarse de ello.

Nada veía, nada escuchaba, solo estaba ella y esa única válvula de escape capaz de hacerla olvidarse de todo.

**Santana & Lucy**

_Yeah I've had my share of criminals and you're no different from them all _

(Tuve mi parte de enjuiciamiento criminal y no sos diferente a las demás)

**Rachel**

_I need a superhero, 'cause I am just a girl _

(Necesito un superhéroe, porque soy solo una chica)

_And I have no one who will go and save me from this world_

(No tengo a nadie que vaya y me salve de este mundo)

_Get me a superhero _

(Conseguime un superhéroe)

**Lucy & Santana**

_Save me _

(Salvame)

**Santana**

_'Cause I am just a girl_

(Porque soy solo una chica)

_I know 'cause you're no superhero _

(Sé porque no sos un superhéroe)

**Rachel **

_I'm hanging on the edge of the world _

(Estoy colgando en el borde del mundo)

_I'm clutching to a string and my life is crumbling down _

(Estoy sujetándome de una cadena y mi vida se está derrumbando)

**Lucy**

_I need a superhero, someone to save me _

(Necesito un superhéroe, alguien que me salve)

_I need a superhero, someone to save me _

(Necesito un superhéroe, alguien que me salve)

Sus miradas se encontraron en esa leve bajada de ritmo, pero Rachel no vio esa calidez a la que estaba acostumbrada en el verde de Lucy. Solo vio ira, solo vio rabia.

**Rachel**

_I need a superhero _

(Necesito un superhéroe)

**Lucy & Santana**

_Save me _

(Salvame)

**Rachel**

_'Cause I am just a girl_

(Porque soy solo una chica)

_And I have no one who will go and save me from this world_

(No tengo a nadie que vaya y me salve de este mundo)

_Get me a superhero _

(Conseguime un superhéroe)

**Lucy & Santana**

_Save me _

(Salvame)

**Rachel **

_'Cause I am just a girl_

(Porque soy solo una chica)

_I know 'cause you're no superhero _

(Sé porque no sos un superhéroe)

El tema concluyó y con él algo en Rachel murió.

El pecho aún agitado plasmaba el sentimiento de vacío que sentía dentro. Miraba sin mirar y veía como todos arengaban a un grupo que lejos estaba de serlo. Y al parecer, sus compañeras padecían la misma sensación de soledad.

La gira había terminado y, como todo fin, suponía una añoranza.

Ver esa avioneta privada, donde los asientos iban ocupándose por sus cuerpos, las hacia entender que la vida real estaba de vuelta. De vuelta hacia Nueva York. De vuelta a casa con un futuro incierto. Con las manos más llenas que antes pero el alma igual de vacía e insensible.

Ambas hileras de la diminuta avioneta se encontraban ocupadas. Sugar junto con Perez encabezaba una de ellas, seguida por Brittany quien se enfrentaba a Santana. Por el otro sector Troian era la encargada de ocupar el primer asiento, compartiendo el que se encontraba delante suyo con Elena. Rachel se situaba a su espalda, mientras Lucy lo hacia en el restante.

Nadie hablaba, nadie comentaba nada con respecto a la actuación y el futuro que les esperaría. Nadie se atrevía a irrumpir en ese silencio que se cortaba con un simple suspiro. Nadie, hasta que la puerta de la cabina del piloto se abrió.

_Les damos la bienvenida al vuelo de vuelta directo desde Los Ángeles hasta Nueva York._ – Indicó el piloto y el cuerpo de Rachel se tensionó.

Temía dar la vuelta. Temía ver el rostro de esa voz que le resultaba familiar.

_Seré su piloto, encargado de llevarlas sanas y salvas a casa._ – Sonrió. – _Mi nombre es Finn y mi compañero es Puck. _– Lo señaló.

La morocha volteó sobre su eje y sintió como el aire le comenzó a faltar. Rápidamente volvió a su postura y se encogió en su asiento como si el hombre del saco junto a Freddy Krueger y Jason la buscara.

Presionó los parpados con fuerza. - _Esto no puede estar pasándome…_ - Susurró casi inaudiblemente y al abrirlos notó como Lucy la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Masculló con desgana.

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Solo me marean las alturas._

_¿Querés una bolsa para vomitar?_ – Arrojó con total pasividad.

Negó con el rostro. – _Estoy bien, gracias._

Lucy generó una mueca y desvió la vista hacia el cristal. Así se encontraban todas, buscando en las afueras lo que dentro de esa avioneta era inexistente.

Dos horas de vuelo y la noche cubrió la totalidad del cielo. Cada cual seguía en su mundo. Lucy leía, compenetrada. Santana ojeaba una revista de mujeres en ropa interior que había detrás del asiento, dejando escapar algún que otro "wanky" luego de frotar su barbilla con intensidad. Brittany escuchaba música en sus auriculares mientras Rachel, simplemente, miraba hacia la oscuridad.

De vez encuando la observaba. Miraba a la rubia de reojo, pero era inútil. De nada servía ya. La había perdido, si es que en algún momento la había tenido.

Un temblor imprevisto provocó que todas detuvieran sus actividades. Con torpeza, por primera vez en dos horas, sus ojos buscaban una respuesta inexistente en los de sus pares.

Unos segundos fueron más que suficientes para que cada una retomase sus quehaceres. Segundos suficientes para que una nueva sacudida se hiciera presente, esta vez, con mayor violencia.

_¿Qué demonios?_ – Arrojó la latina.

Su respuesta fue un nuevo sobresalto. El ímpetu del mismo llevó a que todas se sujetasen de lo que tenían cerca y con desesperación colocaran el cinturón del modo correcto.

_No perdamos la cama, debe ser…_ - Indicó Sugar pero fue interrumpida por un estruendo.

Una maleta se estrelló contra el suelo, al lado de Rachel, quien con desesperación se llevó las piernas al pecho y las sujetó con miedo. Un grito derivó de las cuerdas vocales de la morocha.

De nuevo el silencio y la calma.

Lucy la miró y acercó su mano hasta hacer contacto con la rodilla de Rachel. – _Tranquila, debemos estar atravesando una tormenta._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Todo saldrá bien._

Dicho esto, la mascarilla correspondiente a su asiento se estrelló contra su cabeza. La rubia alzó la vista y acto seguido un temblor inmenso las sacudió provocando que la luz de la avioneta se cortase. La puerta del piloto se abrió y la calma brilló por su ausencia.

Puck se asomó con dificultad para mantener la estabilidad. - _¡Abróchense los cinturones! Estamos en una tormenta de aire y si no se mantienen en sus asientos pueden resultar heridas._ – Otro temblor lo secundó. – _No se muevan, no respiren. ¡Esto es una emergencia!_ – Su cuerpo se golpeó contra el marco de la puerta. - _¡NO ES NINGÚN SIMULACRO!_

Entregado el mensaje se perdió dentro del cuarto y dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras él. Todas se encontraban en silencio y en shock.

Todas menos Santana quien resopló. – _Exagerado._ – Susurró, cruzándose de piernas y volviendo su atención a la revista.

La sacudida se intensificó y la puerta del cuarto se abrió con violencia. Finn se aferraba al mando del avión, intentando controlarlo, mientras Puck sintonizaba la radio con desesperación.

_¡CODIGO 211! ¡CODIGO 211!_ – Arrojó. - _Esto es una emergencia. ¡Perdemos altitud!_

Troian cerró la puerta de un portazo y observó a sus pares, quienes permanecían boquiabiertas.

_Se solucionará._ – Indicó con una sonrisa.

_¡DIOS MIO VAMOS A MORIR!_ – Gritó Sugar con desesperación

Y todas gritaron contagiándose del pánico establecido por la mánager y rompiendo ese estado de shock donde se encontraban.

_Sugar, deja de actuar como una desquiciada_. – Criticó la periodista. - _Todo saldrá bien, esto es algo habitual, no hay de que preocuparse._ – Intentó apaciguar las aguas con las manos pero el agarre se volvió inminente.

El avión no daba tregua y ahora el temblor era constante. Sin luz, sin estabilidad, sin nada en la nada misma. A la deriva, como ellas.

_Perdoname pero por como sonaba el copiloto SI hay de que preocuparse._ – Replicó Elena.

_¿Cuántos vuelos hiciste en tu vida?_ – Elevó las cejas. – _Además de los de la gira._

Pensó un instante. – _Uno. A Texas para ver a mis abuelos._

_Bien._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Creo que mi número de vuelos es mucho mayor y sé que esto no es ningún hecho aislado._ – Humedeció los labios. - _¡Así que cerrá la boca y ponete el jodido cinturón!_

_¡CALLENSE LAS DOS, PAR DE IMBECILES!_ – Atacó Santana. – _Viendo "Viven" aprendí que los chalecos salvavidas se encuentran debajo…_ - Indicó, buscando con énfasis.

_Eso no te lo enseña una película, estúpida… Te lo enseñan las azafatas._ – Criticó Brittany, mostrándose serena.

_¡Necesito ayuda!_ – Gritó Sugar, irrumpiendo. – _A Perez no lo sujeta el cinturón… ¿Qué hago?_

Santana la miró. - _¡Si nos caemos como en la película, será al primero que me coma!_

_¿Podrías intentar ser amable con ella, Santana?_ – Cuestionó Lucy. - _¡Esta teniendo un ataque de pánico!_

_¿Qué clase de amabilidad pretendes que tenga? ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR TODAS!_ – Gritó con desesperación. – _Tengo que morir compartiendo la escena con ese perro pulgoso, con la cara de comadreja, la frígida que te quiere coger desde que te conoció, tu amiga que no la conoce nadie, la imbécil de Taylor, la enana narigona y…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡BASTA!_ – Chilló Rachel entre lágrimas, tapándose los oídos. – _No vamos a morir, no podemos morir… No, no, no… ¡BASTA, BASTA!_

_¡SÍ, VAMOS A MORIR!_ – Replicó con violencia.

_¡Hice un trío con dos gemelos en Las Vegas!_ – Gritó Elena y todas guardaron silencio. – _No quiero ir al infierno por ser una pecadora._

_¿Qué?_ – Consultó Lucy, asomándose hacia el pasillo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

_¡Sí, lo hice! Estaba borracha y me acosté con dos gemelos._ – Inspiró profundo. - _¡Quería confesarme antes de que muramos!_ – Cerró los parados y se aferró al asiento. _¡Sos la mejor amiga que pude tener en toda mi vida!_

Lucy sujetó el tabique y meció el rostro a modo de negación.

_Tengo 19 años…_ - Susurró Brittany y las miradas de turno se focalizaron en ella. – _¡Tengo 19 años, mentí en la audición y mi familia no sabe que estoy acá!_

_¿Cómo?_ – Indicó Santana y su rostro se palideció. – _Me está faltando el aire…_

_Perdoname San, creía habértelo dicho esa noche… Realmente no lo recuerdo. _– Movió los ojos frenéticamente. – _Solo quiero que sepas que esto sí fue real._

El temblor aumentaba y la caída parecía ser inminente.

_Jamás tuvimos relaciones._ – Expresó la latina. – _Jamás te acostaste conmigo… No pude hacerlo, no quería tener sexo con vos y que no lo recordaras._ – Contuvo las lágrimas. - _¡Mierda! Te amo Britt… Te amo como nunca antes amé a nadie_.

_¡Por dios! Lo último que voy a escuchar antes de morir es una estúpida declaración de amor entre dos fracasadas… Yo, que tenía un gran futuro, una gran carrera por delante._ – Arrojó Troian, frunciendo el ceño. - _¡IBA A ARRUINARLAS A TODAS! Y ahora jamás podré publicar mi brillante artículo. ¡Jamás!_ – Chilló, con frustración. - _¿Y saben qué? ¡Yo manipule el micrófono para que la enana repelente se electrocutase!_ – Todas la miraron boquiabiertas. - _¡Sí! Fui yo. ¡PORQUE NO LAS SOPORTO! Son unas nenas quejosas que no saben lo mucho que cuesta hacerse un hueco en el mundo del espectáculo… ¡Desagradecidas!_ – Concluyó con un suspiro. - _Dios... Que bien me siento ahora._ – Sonrió de medio lado y percibió como aún la observaban. - _¡Zorras!_

_¡Lo sabia!_ – Gritó Santana señalándola con el dedo. – _Querías arruinarnos, perra infeliz._

Rió con ironía. – _Ya lo hicieron ustedes solitas… Ni siquiera tuve que intervenir. ¿Rachel? ¿No confesás nada?_ – Buscó a la morocha con la mirada. - _¿No les contaste a tus amiguitas tus nuevos planes a futuro?_ – La única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio. – _Su compañera, acá presente, las dejó tirada por una suculenta oferta por ser solista… ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidas?_ – Elevó las cejas y generó una mueca maliciosa. – _Como ven, hace tiempo que dejaron de ser una banda._

Todas las miradas fueron directo a Rachel, quien permanecía tensa y acurrucada en su asiento.

_Eso… ¿Eso es cierto, Rachel?_ – Susurró Lucy, descreída.

Elevó la vista y la observó. ¿Qué podía decirle?

_¡SOY TORTA!_ – Gritó Sugar de la nada.

_Dios... Esto es una locura..._ – Masculló Elena, rezando para sus adentros.

_¡Gnoma hija de puta! _– Gritó Santana, señalando a Rachel. - _¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? ¿Es verdad lo que dice esta arpía?_

_San, focalizate en mí.- _Indicó Brittany. – _Yo también te amo._

El temblor aumentaba a igual proporción que la desesperación en todas.

_Rach…_ - Musitó Lucy con las cejas arqueadas. – _No sé que es lo que se supone que estás haciendo pero necesito que sepas esto… _- Inspiró profundo. – _Tengo la frase de tu libreta tatuada en la espalda._

_¿Qué?_

_Eso es lo que viste en mi espalda la otra noche en la piscina._ – Mordió el labio inferior. – _Tuve miedo de decírtelo, no sé que conexión hay entre nosotras… Yo… No lo sé._

El griterío entre todas aumentó, al igual que la incertidumbre gobernaba cada poro de sus cuerpos. Estaban en manos divinas, nada parecía mejorar para salvarles la vida y el estado caótico no era el recomendable.

Rachel observó hacia todos lados y pudo ver como ante ella, esos ojos verdes, aún creían en su persona.

El descenso era cada vez más empinado y los temblores aumentaban a la velocidad de la luz. Todas se aferraron con fuerza a sus asientos y con agonía presionaron los parpados. Estaban listas para recibir lo peor.

Tomo aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

_¡CUANDO ESTUVE EN COMA SOÑÉ CON TODAS USTEDES Y HACE CINCO AÑOS QUE LAS BUSCO!_ – Gritó Rachel con desesperación.

Dicho esto, sin más, la luz se restableció, el avión recobró la estabilidad y la calma las infundió. La puerta de la cabina del piloto se abrió y todas dirigieron su mirada hacia la misma.

_¡Sobrevivimos!_ – Gritó Puck al abrir la puerta. - _¡Esto es un jodido milagro!_

Todas menos Rachel, quien se encogió en el asiento y tapó el rostro con sus manos.

Desastre, un completo y absoluto desastre.


	44. Caminos bifurcados

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**44. **Caminos bifurcados.

Viernes 17 de Julio de 2015.

Nueva York.

* * *

Caminos sin conexión aparente, como cada uno de los pensamientos y momentos atesorados en su memoria.

Vida real, sueño. Mundo real, fantasía.

Nada parecía conectar y al mismo tiempo todo encajaba perfectamente como en un puzzle de mil piezas, uniones enlazadas con hilos demasiado finos que después de ser tensados estaban a punto de romperse.

Quizás para siempre.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido. Catorce días. Trescientas treinta y seis horas en las que ninguna había tenido contacto con la otra.

Rachel alzó la vista y el espejo le reflejó una persona que desconocía. Maquilladoras y estilistas se encargaban de ponerla a punto para la entrevista de la que pronto sería una de las protagonistas.

Hacia ambos lados se encontraban sus compañeras de banda, ex compañeras de vida. Las tres con la mirada tan vacía como la suya. Las cuatro siendo asistidas por personas que poco conocían de su vida. La cuatro, simplemente, siendo cuatro. Ningún rastro había de lo que un día, no hacía tanto tiempo, fue una unidad.

Rachel seguía observándose y se preguntaba quién era, a dónde iba e inclusive, de dónde venía. Se encontraba en ese cruce de caminos bajo un cielo sin estrellas sin saber que bifurcación tomar, con la cabeza llena de preguntas que la agobiaban.

A veces se sentía como en uno de esos concursos de la televisión. "Abra la puerta 1, tras ella le espera un regalo sorpresa. ¡Pero cuidado! Tras la puerta 2 puede encontrarse con algo aún mejor. ¿Cuál es su elección?"

O quizás estaba delirando, tal vez tanta televisión en las últimas dos semanas estaban pasándole factura. Aún así las preguntas no cesaban.

¿Qué haría con su vida? ¿Y con el tiempo que le quedaba? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué le quedaba por buscar? Nunca se había planteado el interrogante de saber que la esperaba detrás de la última puerta, pero era la hora.

Debía abrirla.

_¡Bienvenidos a Late Night! Mi nombre es David Letterman._ - Sonrió ampliamente - _Esta noche tenemos el honor de contar con el grupo del momento, recién llegadas de su gira por Estados Unidos... ¡THE PRETTY RECKLESS!_

La ovación del público fue señal suficiente para saber que era el momento de entrar, la suerte estaba echada.

Las cuatros traspasaron esa puerta, que realmente no era puerta sino un simple trozo de madera decorada como tal, sabiendo que después de esa entrevista nada volvería a ser como antes.

Sin embargo el público no lo sabía, ese presentador tan amable tampoco era consciente, nada más que ellas conocían lo que esa noche significaba para el resto de sus vidas.

Tras los saludos cordiales y sonrisas forzadas se sentaron en aquel sillón rojo. Santana, Brittany, Lucy y Rachel. The Pretty Reckless, o al menos eso decía el cartel que las presentaban ante toda América.

_Es la primera entrevista para la televisión, ¿Verdad?_ – Indicó David, ojeando sus papeles.

Santana observó hacia el resto y entendió que debía ser la primera en hablar. - _Sí, David, así es… Y es un verdadero honor estar acá esta noche._ – Le regaló una sonrisa. - _Soy una gran fan de este show y es algo que siempre soñé._

Brittany rodó los ojos al oírla concluir la frase.

_Gracias Santana._ – Dirigió un vistazo a la cámara indicada. - _El placer es mío por estar rodeado de cuatro bellezas como ustedes._ – Guiñó el ojo hacia el público. - _Soy un hombre envidiado en estos momentos._

El público rió a causa de un cartel que decía "Risas" y las cuatro los observaron fuera de hábito. Era un terreno desconocido.

_Sin duda._ – Concluyó la latina.

_Una gira por veinte ciudades... ¿Cómo fue la experiencia?_

_Muy satisfactoria._ – Expresó Lucy con total calma. - _El contacto directo con el público y poder estar en lugares donde muchos grupos de renombre tocaron antes que nosotras fue... Fue increíble. _– Rememoró con una sonrisa. - _Inolvidable._

_Me comentaron que al principio de la gira iban en una furgoneta, digamos... ¿En ruinas?_ – Elevó la vista hacia ellas. - _¿Cómo fue recorrer la Costa Este en un montón de chatarra?_

_Una locura._ – Indicó Brittany con rapidez.

_Pero fue divertido, es decir... Una experiencia única._ – Se apresuró a interrumpir Santana.

El rostro de las tres se dirigió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras para sus adentros se preguntaban cuando fue el momento en que Santana y la furgoneta habían entablado una buena relación.

_Qué, imagino, no querrán volver a repetir nunca más..._

_No... Pero... Tenemos buenos recuerdos de esa etapa._ – Titubeó Lucy y observó a Rachel, quien le devolvió la mirada. - _Vivimos... Vivimos grandes cosas en esa furgoneta._

Las preguntas se iban sucediendo. Santana seguía haciendo alarde de una simpatía y amabilidad desconocidas hasta entonces, Lucy de vez en cuando intervenía con una de sus respuestas correctas y educadas, y Brittany simplemente se limitaba a acotar algún comentario de sus compañeras. Sin embargo Rachel en lo único que podía pensar era en qué pasaría cuando la entrevista terminase. ¿Cuál sería su próxima parada? ¿Tendría alguna?

No podía dejar la mente en blanco a pesar de estar frente a cientos, miles, millones de personas. Sus pensamientos no le dejaban ni un solo segundo de respiro, ni siquiera en aquella maldita entrevista que no sabía en realidad porqué estaba haciendo.

_Esta señorita que está acá a mi lado, a pesar de que no dijo ni una sola palabra, es la voz principal de la Banda._ – Todos arengaron al saber de quien se refería. - _Rachel, ¿Cuál será la próxima sorpresa de The Pretty Reckless? Una gira europea, ¿Quizás? ¿Otro disco?_

Era su turno, y de todas las preguntas esa era la menos indicada. Otro golpe del destino, otro más que la dejaba sin palabras.

Carraspeó y se movió sobre el asiento. - _En realidad... En realidad nuestra aventura terminó acá._

_Lo que la ena..._ – Irrumpió Santana e inmediatamente se retractó. - _Quiero decir, lo que Rachel está comentando es que cada una vamos a tomar caminos distintos._

David abrió los ojos enormemente y observó fuera de escena. Los camarógrafos y regidores del programa le indicaban con énfasis que debía continuar más allá del giro inesperado.

_¿Están anunciando en directo la separación de la banda?_

_Podría... Podría decirse así._ – Respondió Lucy, alternando su mirar entre el entrevistador y la gente detrás de cámara.

_¡Guau! Sin duda... No era algo que estuviese planeado_. – Acomodó los papeles ante él y los dejó a un lado. - _¿Puede saberse el motivo? Si no es meterme donde no me llaman..._

_Solo..._ – Comenzó Santana y luego de humedecer los labios se focalizó en Rachel. - _Algunas integrantes consideran que están preparadas para volar por su cuenta._

_Entiendo._ – Musitó y comprendió que el terreno donde estaba jugando no era firme. - _Bueno... Realmente fue una noticia inesperada._ – Percibió como varias manos se movían frenéticamente detrás de cámara. - _¿Nos deleitaran por última vez con algún tema?_

_Sí, cantaremos una cover en acústico de los temas "Forget You" y "Sir Duke"._ – Explicó Brittany y el programa fue a la pausa.

En silencio, como hacia tiempo, las cuatro se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares. Rachel se situó frente al micrófono en uno de los sillones. Lucy a un lado suyo sujetando la guitarra y acomodando todo a su altura. Brittany se situó frente a un tambor. Y Santana concluyó el semicírculo junto al bajo.

_¡Estamos de vuelta en Late Night y esto es lo que muchos estaban esperando!_ – Gritó con efusividad y la gente se acopló. – _En vivo y en directo, por ultima vez, ¡The Pretty Reckless!_

Por última vez.

El tambor de la skater empezó a sonar, mientras la guitarra de la rubia se acoplaba con esa armonía que solo ellas lograban conseguir. La cámara se perdía en un primer plano de las manos de ambas y la latina observaba expectante a la espera de cuando era el turno de ingresar con sus tonos sutiles.

La morocha las miró y cerró los ojos. Quería sentir.

**Rachel**

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, forget you!_

(Te veo conducir alrededor de la ciudad con la chica que amo y pienso, ¡Te olvidaré!)

Miró detrás de cámara y ahí estaba ella. Troian. Intocable, expectante y controladora como siempre. Las miraba, las analizaba y ellas se movían como su persona demandaba. Rápidamente volteó hacia Lucy y se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

**Rachel**

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough and I'm like, forget you!_

(Supongo que el cambio de mi bolsillo no fue suficiente y pienso, ¡Te olvidaré!)

_And forget her too!_

(¡Y a ella también!)

**Rachel & Lucy**

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you _

(Dije, si fuese más rica, aún estaría con vos)

**Santana**

_Ha, now ain't that some shi..?_

(Ha, ¿No es una mier…?)

**Lucy**

_And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a forget you!_

(Y aunque hay dolor en mi pecho todavía te deseo lo mejor con un ¡Te olvidaré!)

_And forget her too!_

(¡Y a ella también!)

La música sonaba sin ninguna voz que se entrometiera y las miradas torpes e indecisas de las cuatro, buscaban entre ellas esa complicidad que hacia varios días había desaparecido.

Sin embargo esta seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

**Brittany**

_Music is a world within itself with a language we all understand_

(La música es un mundo en sí mismo con un lenguaje que todos entendemos)  
_With an equal opportunity for everybody and clap their hands_

(Con una igualdad de oportunidades para todos y aplaudir con sus manos)

De reojo observó a la latina, quien evitó mirarla pero resultó sin éxito.

**Santana**

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, forget you!_

(Te veo conducir alrededor de la ciudad con la chica que amo y pienso, ¡Te olvidaré!)

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough and I'm like, forget you!_

(Supongo que el cambio de mi bolsillo no fue suficiente y pienso, ¡Te olvidaré!)

_And forget her too!_

(¡Y a ella también!)

**Lucy**

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you _

(Dije, si fuese más rica, aún estaría con vos)

**Rachel**

_Ha, now ain't that some shi..?_

(Ha, ¿No es una mier…?)

**Lucy & Brittany**

_And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a forget you!_

(Y aunque hay dolor en mi pecho todavía te deseo lo mejor con un ¡Te olvidaré!)

_And forget her too!_

(¡Y a ella también!)

**Rachel & Santana**

_Forget you!_

(¡Te olvidaré!)

_And forget her too!_

(¡Y a ella también!)

Sus voces se unían para pronunciar la frase final. La que cerraría el tema. La que daría por finalizado un ciclo.

**Rachel, Lucy, Santana & Brittany**

_Forget you!_

(¡Te olvidaré!)

_And forget her too!_

(¡Y a ella también!)

Un segundo bastó para que aplausos ensordecedores las elogiaran. Aplausos repletos de agradecimientos y valoración del talento que plasmaban. Aplausos que nunca más volverían a oír.

Colocándose de pie, esta vez sin sujetarse de la cintura, generaron una reverencia hacia esa gente incondicional.

La ultima. Esta vez el punto final en la historia era decisivo y aparte, porque separado se escribe todo junto y todo junto se escribe separado.

Era complicado y difícil. Una situación que la hacia sufrir e impedía avanzar pero que no podía estar sin ella. Esas situaciones extremas, donde un ni con vos, ni un sin vos es suficiente. Una dependencia de tal inmensidad como si de una droga se tratase. Así se encontraba Santana frente al viejo bar donde trabajaba.

Debía volver, aunque esta vez fuese diferente.

La puerta se abrió ante ella y la soledad la golpeó de lleno. Recorrió cada recoveco con pasividad y apreció como el polvo era incapaz de apagar viejos recuerdos. Aún podía oír los ecos del pasado reflejándole lo que un día fue. Aún, aunque ese bar se encontrase cerrado al acceso público.

La puerta rechinó y la latina volteó sobre su eje.

_¿Qué haces acá?_ – Consultó con el ceño fruncido. - _¿No te das cuenta que está cerrado?_

Rachel carraspeó y avanzó un paso hasta toparse con una caja. – _Yo… Tome un taxi y… Te seguí, necesitaba hablar con vos, ¿Podrías prender una luz?_

Generó lo solicitado. - _¿Qué querés Rachel?_ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _La banda ya se terminó._

_Lo sé…_ - Caminó hacia ella. – _Solo quería que las cosas entre nosotras quedasen bien._

Rió con ironía y se dirigió detrás de la barra. - _¿Qué las cosas entre nosotras quedasen bien?_ – Buscó debajo de la misma. - _¿Qué cosas pueden quedar bien?_

_No lo sé Santi… Solo considero que esta pelea es algo absurda._ – Recorrió una de las banquetas que la conformaban y la miró. - _¿Puedo?_

_Te dije que está cerrado._

_Solo serán unos minutos._ – Arqueó las cejas y Santana suspiró.

Y en cierto modo así era. Cada día que pasaba se necesitaban más pero maldecían cada vez que se acercaban. Ese punto donde sus peticiones se cumplían y solo podían pedir que no vuelvan de nuevo para traer simplemente lo malo. Aunque con ello también llegase ese esbozo de felicidad.

Nadie las entendería aunque lo intentase. Ninguna persona sería capaz de sentir ese dolor que recorría cada una de sus células. Pero al final solo se encontraba eso, final. El tiempo se esfumaba y con él dejaba errores y heridas que no cicatrizaban. Llegando otra vez a esa estación, a ese punto de partida, donde el frio y la soledad se aliaban para estipular que todo era un volver a empezar.

Y con el nuevo amanecer en cada una de ellas, llegaba irremediablemente esa necesidad de sentir el calor de sus labios, la protección de sus abrazos, la calidez de sus miradas. Pero solo, con la ausencia de estos, se podían hallar inmersas en un mundo de amor enfermizo.

_Te escucho._ – Masculló, distante.

_Me parece absurda esta pelea… Tampoco entiendo el punto, ni que sentido tiene._ – Comenzó a explicar Rachel y un suspiro la detuvo. – _Te extraño San… Sos mi amiga, te quiero y realmente me haces falta._

La observó de reojo. - _¿Me extrañas a mí o extrañas a Lucy? ¿Querés estar bien conmigo para así poder estar bien con ella?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _No me engañes Rachel y mucho menos te engañes vos misma, no busques aliados… Fuiste la primera en clavarnos un puñal por la espalda._

_¡No fue así como Troian lo explicó!_ – Gritó con frustración chocando los codos contra la barra.

_No me interesa escucharte._

_¿Cómo podes juzgarme entonces? ¿Con que autoridad?_ – Elevó las cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

_Bien._ – Volteó hacia ella. – _Habla y más te vale que tengas una excusa creíble._

Sonrió de medio lado. – _Ese día en San José, cuando estábamos juntas que vino y me llamó aparte…_ - Notó la afirmación con el rostro. – _Lo que me dijo fue que los empresarios que nos ofrecieron ese macroconcierto habían quedado encantados con mi voz y tenían una oferta para mí._

_¿Y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_

_Nada._ – Se encogió de hombros. – _Solo se encargó de hacerme llegar el mensaje, de avisarme para que una vez en Los Ángeles no me tomase desprevenida._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Nunca dije que sí… Es más, hace unos días me llamaron por quinta vez para recordarme que mañana es el vencimiento del plazo._

_Mira vos… ¿Te soy sincera? No me interesa._ – Se hizo con una caja repleta de papeles. – _Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en este bar y no estoy para escucharte… Ya bastante los minutos que me robaste._ – Retiró el polvo. – _Te deseo, de corazón, que te vaya muy bien y llegues a ser lo que ninguna de nosotras supo sostener… Ya sabes donde está la salida._

_Santana… Por favor…_ - Susurró. – _Tomemos algunas copas como en las viejas épocas._

La latina tragó saliva y con la lengua contorneó los labios. Quería que se fuese pero no tenía el valor de echarla.

Elena entreabrió la puerta infundida de una mezcla de respeto y temor. Con la mirada observó hacia cada sitio pero no había ningún rastro de su persona. El departamento de Lucy parecía inhabitado a no ser por el estruendo que provenía de la parte superior.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera, no sin antes hacerse con un cucharon de metal. Ese rock pesado no era habitual en la rubia.

Con el arma letal entre sus manos, efectuó diminutos pasos intentando pasar desapercibida. Cualquier segundo perdido podía determinar el futuro feliz o no de alguien. Con violencia meció el rostro y retiró todo tipo de pensamiento fortuito de su mente.

Llegó a la puerta que daba con el cuarto de Lucy. La misma se encontraba entreabierta por lo que, titubeante, la abrió del todo. Y ahí estaba lo que menos esperaba.

La rubia, junto a una paleta, pinceles, papeles de diario y desorden por doquier, estaba pintando una de sus paredes. Junto al enterito de jean habitual en sus jornadas artísticas y ese pañuelo cubriéndole los cortos mechones rubios, se encarnizaba con su trabajo.

Bruscamente, Elena detuvo el sonido del estéreo y Lucy se sobresaltó dejando que paleta repleta de colores se estampase contra el suelo. Una de sus manos se aferró al pecho.

_Lucy... ¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó, dejando a un lado del cucharon.

Respiró agitadamente. - _¿Cómo entraste?_

_Estoy hace media hora llamando a la puerta pero no respondías por lo que abrí con la llave que me diste para casos de emergencia._ – Explicó acercándose a ella.

_No debí darte esa llave_. – Arrojó, un tanto inerte, haciéndose con la paleta nuevamente.

_Tarde. _- Elevó los hombros y dirigió un vistazo a sus movimientos. - _¿Me podés explicar que demonios le hiciste a tu pobre pared?_

_Son dibujos._ – Respondió con desinterés, dejando de lado el desastre y sujetando un trapo con querosén para limpiarse las manos.

Elena la observó por un instante y elevó una ceja. - _Dibujos extraños._

_Sueños extraños, dibujos extraños_. – Murmuró sin vida.

_¿Seguro que estás bien?_

_¡Mejor que nunca!_ – Alzó los brazos con violencia y la morena retrocedió.

Con ímpetu comenzó el descenso de la escalera hasta llegar a la cocina. Elena optó por seguirla, dejándole suficiente espacio de distancia.

_Ahora que se anunció la separación de la banda siento que me saqué un gran peso de encima._ – Sujetó la cafetera y volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa. - _¿Café?_

_Son las once de la noche._

Volvió hacia la alacena y se hizo con dos tazas. - _Nunca es tarde para un cappuccino._

El tiempo se le había ido de las manos y la añoranza por andar en skate le había provocado una mala jugada. Las once y treinta de la noche y ni rastros de ella por su casa.

Brittany había vuelto. Debía enfrentar a su familia y de una vez por todas asumir todo esto que asemejaba ser un desastre caótico. Con sutileza abrió la puerta de entrada y achinó los ojos al saber que ese chirrido podría delatarla.

Generó una pausa, aguardó por unos segundos, pero al parecer se encontraba sola. Diecinueve años y aún se sorprendía ante la soledad.

_¡Ya era hora de que aparezcas!_ – Irrumpió Sam con un grito. - _¿Tenés idea de lo que me costó cubrirte?_

_¡Shhhh!_ – Chistó con rapidez. - _¿A qué te referís?_

_No te hagas la tonta, Britt._ – La apartó hacia el estudio y cerró la puerta. - _Llevo meses desconectando la radio, guardando los periódicos y apagando el televisor cada vez que alguien hacía eco de las grandes cosas que "The Pretty Reckless" estaba logrando… Tuve que extorsionar a más de una emisora, empleados, periodistas y demás para que aparentaran delante de papá y mamá._ – La miró fijo y amenazante. - _¿No creés que el hecho de que te vayas de gira por todo el país sea algo que yo, como tu hermano, debería haber sabido?_

_Yo... no..._ – Titubeó sin concluir.

_¡Y encima con Lucy!_ – Volvió a chillar y se sujetó la cabeza. – _Sabés que teníamos algo, creo que merecía saberlo._

_Realmente estoy muy cansada, Sam_. – Suspiró, entrecerró los ojos y se sujetó el tabique. - _No tengo ganas de discutir con vos ahora mismo._

_¡Oh claro que debes estarlo!_ – Ironizó, obstaculizando su salida. - ¿_Desde cuándo estás en un grupo? Es más, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la música?_

_¡Desde siempre!_ – Explotó, dando rienda libre a su ira contenida. - _¡Solo que nunca me escuchás! Al igual que papá y mamá._

_No grites… Creía que no querías despertarlos._

_¡Me da igual!_ – Arrojó con el mismo tono. - _Si por mí fuera, ojalá no me hubieses cubierto y ahora tendría una excusa para huir de esta casa de una maldita vez._

_¿Qué te pasa Brittany?_ – La sujetó del antebrazo. - _Ese mundo absurdo te cambió... Vos no sos así._

_No, quizás no._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _¿Pero sabes una cosa? Estoy cansada… Estoy cansada de mentir, de normas incoherentes, de que el dinero y la apariencia sean siempre lo más importante._ – Se acercó a la ventana y la señaló. - _Fuera, en ese mundo absurdo como vos lo llamás, me quisieron por lo que soy realmente y no por lo que pretenden que sea._

Negó, neciamente. - _Ese mundo es falso._

_No… Ese mundo es real._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Vos no estuviste ahí, no tenés ni idea de las cosas por las que pasé. _– Sonrió para sí misma. - _Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y ¿Sabes qué? No es necesario que me cubras las espaldas, mañana por la mañana les contaré la verdad._

_No creo que seas capaz de hacer eso._ – Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. – _A mí no me molesta cubrirte, solo pretendo que seas sincera conmigo… Sos menor de edad, papá y mamá podrían mandarte a un internado. _– Besó su frente. - _Ambos sabemos que tu conducta siempre dejó mucho que desear. No les temblará el pulso._

_Se los diré igual._ – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sam. – _Vos mismo lo dijiste, no soy la misma Brittany… Cambié y a esta nueva que ves, le importa una mierda las estúpidas amenazas._ – Se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, volteó hacia él. - _Acostumbrate, porque no pienso seguir callándome como antes._

_¿Y tu manera de revelarte es entregándote al enemigo?_ – Cuestionó Santana, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago. – _Te recuerdo, por si el caos no te dejó asimilarlo correctamente, que confesó haber manipulado el micrófono… Dudo que quisiera hacerte un mimo._

_Ya te expliqué que ella no tiene nada que ver con mi futuro… Es solo una mediadora_. – Resopló y bebió el líquido por completo. – _Aun no di una respuesta, así que no te horrorices antes de tiempo._

_¿Y cuando pensás hacerlo?_

La observó. – _Antes quería hablar con vos y asegurarme que todo estará bien entre nosotras, sea lo que sea que decida._

Desvió la mirada. - _¿Qué puedo decirte Rachel? Me molestó más la forma en la que me enteré que la noticia en sí… Creo que estando en tu lugar, teniendo esa posibilidad de ser alguien haciendo lo que más amo, tampoco me hubiese negado_. – La apreció de reojo y notó como la vergüenza la invadía. – _Pero también, algo me dice que no estás segura de hacerlo._

Negó con el rostro. – _Es en Los Ángeles._

_¿Qué te ata a Nueva York?_ – Generó una pausa y entendió esa mirada desesperada. - _¿Ella?_

Afirmó. – _Sé que es absurdo pero no lo sé… Me es difícil olvidarla, desprenderme de Lucy._ – Se sirvió otro trago. – _Ya se lo que es perder al amor de mi vida una vez, no quiero que sea por partida doble._

_Te entiendo en ese sentido… Digamos que estoy pasando por algo similar._ – Jugó con los dedos.

_¿En que quedó todo con Britt?_

_En nada… Hablé con mi abogado y, como es menor de edad, el casamiento quedó sin efecto._ – Suspiró. - _¿Vos ya lo sabias?_

_Me había comentado que había mentido en la audición pero jamás imaginé que fuese algo así_. – Abrió la segunda botella.

La apartó. – _Creo que ya está más que suficiente…_

_Nunca es suficiente_. – Volvió a hacerse con la misma.

_Te tomaste una botella entera, Rach…_ - Intentó concluir.

_Santana, no soy tu hija ni tu pareja como para que me controles._ – La fusiló con la mirada. _– Estoy en todo mi derecho de tomar la cantidad que se antoje. – _Observó la botella repleta de polvo_._ - _¿Por qué este sitio está tan venido abajo? ¿Lo clausuraron? Siempre supe que esas ratas le traerían problemas a la larga…_

Negó con el rostro. – _Está cerrado por refacción… Cambió de dueños._

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _No me digas que después de toda la plata que ganamos, tuviste que volver a caer en esta pocilga… ¡Santana!_ – Chilló sobresaltándola. – _Te dije que la ahorres y te dieras una vida digna._

_¡Baja la voz!_ – Exigió. – _Estoy dándome una vida digna._ – La miró por un instante. – _Compre esta "pocilga", como la llamás, y voy a hacer de ella el mejor bar de Nueva York._

_¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?_ – Indagó Elena, tomando asiento en una de las banquetas.

_Tomaré otro café_. – Indicó, bebiendo un sorbo.

_¡Lucy!_ – Gritó y acaparó su atención. - _Me refiero ahora que no tenés a la banda._

_¡Ah! No sé... Volveré a mi vida._ – Se encogió de hombros. - _Seguiré con mi trabajo, daré mis paseos matutinos en bici… ¡Me compré una nueva!_ – Volteó hacia ella, sonriente. - _Morada, es hermosa. ¿Querés verla?_

Humedeció los labios. - _No me interesa la maldita bicicleta ahora mismo, Lucy._ – Rodó los ojos. - _Quiero saber como estás._

_Ya te dije que estoy bien._

_Bueno, podrías empezar por avisarle a tu cara que lo transmita._ – Generó una pausa. - _¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero que ganaste? Porque por el éxito que tuvieron debe ser bastante._

_Quiero arreglar el departamento, como ves…_ - Señaló hacia un rincón. - _Por esa humedad con la cara de la Reina de Inglaterra, lo necesita desesperadamente._

_¿Y listo?_ – Alzó las cejas. - _Podrías comprarte tres departamentos como este._

_Me gusta el mío._ – Revolvió el café restante. - _Además el resto del dinero lo utilizaré en ayudar a los demás._

_¿No me digas que vas a donarlo a la caridad?_ – Meció el rostro, resignada. - _¿Quién te crees que sos? ¿Santa Teresa de Calcuta?_

La apreció con total seriedad. - _Tu generosidad a veces me abruma Elena._ – Mordió el labio inferior. - _Pero no, ayudaré a aquellos que están empezando en la fotografía… Sé lo mucho que cuesta ser "alguien" en este mundo y lo caro que son los equipos_. – Inspiró hondo. – _Así que haré una academia y enseñaré a jóvenes promesas._ – Guardó silencio y sintió los ojos de su amiga clavados en ella. - _¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mirás así?_

_Es una idea de mierda._

_¿Perdón?_

_¡Es tu dinero! ¡Deberías gastarlo en vos!_ – Chilló algo consternada. - _No me malinterpretes, es algo muy honesto de tu parte pero... ¿Porqué gastarlo en jóvenes adolescentes que no saben ni donde está el botón de disparar?_ – Movió las manos frenéticamente. - _Podrías viajar, comprarte una casa, un coche..._

_No me interesan esas cosas._ – Irrumpió sin perder la postura. - _Soy feliz tal y como estoy… Y vos misma lo dijiste, es mi dinero y quiero utilizarlo en ayudar._

_A veces no te entiendo..._ – Movió la cabeza a modo de negación. - _¿Hablaste... Hablaste con Rachel?_ – Lucy negó con el rostro y débilmente bebió un sorbo de café. - _¿Nada? ¿En dos semanas?_

_No la había vuelto a ver hasta la entrevista._ – Exhaló la totalidad del aire. - _Cuando terminamos agarró sus cosas y así, sin más, sin decir nada, se fue._

_¿No se despidió?_ - Nuevamente contrarió con un gesto facial. - _Es extraño... Quiero decir, que se vaya de la banda sin decir el porqué lo hace... Después de esa confesión en el avión._

_¿Lo es?_ - La miró con algo de resentimiento. - _¿Cuándo Rachel se molestó por dar explicaciones?_

Carraspeó. - _Creo que dejamos de hablar de su ida de la banda…_

_Hablamos de tod_o. – Ignoró lo mencionado y resopló. _- Ella y sus misterios, ella y sus respuestas inconclusas, ellas y sus "no puedo hablar de eso"._ – Apretó la taza con vigor. - _Rachel es así, por suerte ahora no tendré que intentar descifrarla todo el tiempo._

_Estás siendo muy fría con todo este asunto. _

_No, estoy siendo realista Ele._ – Se perdió en la nada. - _La banda terminó, ahora es hora de recuperar mi vida… No más conciertos, no más pantalones de cuero, no más Rachel. _

Y como punto final o bien, un broche de oro, su celular se hizo oír.

Una llamada entrante provenía de él por lo que los ojos de Lucy se perdieron en intentar descifrar de quien se trataba. Al parecer, todo lo relacionado con la banda y sus antiguas compañeras aún no había acabado.

**Lucy. - **¿Santana?

**Santana. –** Lucy te necesito…

**Lucy. -** ¿Qué pasó? Estoy… Estoy algo ocupada en este momento.

**Santana. –** Esto también es importante… - Se generó un silencio. – Es Rachel… Ella es quien te necesita.

* * *

1 de Octubre = 6 m.

Y la cuenta, ahora, comienza a restar... Pronto.

.oma et


	45. En tus mismas aguas profundas

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**45. **En tus mismas aguas profundas.

Sábado 18 de Julio de 2015.

Nueva York

* * *

Doce y cuarto de la madrugada marcaba el reloj de su celular. El pedaleo en esa bicicleta morada cada vez se volvía más intenso y el cuerpo de Lucy comenzaba a pasarle factura. Su pecho agitado, sus pulsaciones aceleradas y más que un suspiro de agotamiento eran la clara muestra de la desesperación que la gobernaba.

La llamada de Santana ameritaba dicha reacción por lo que pensar en ello solo generaba que su preocupación incrementase al igual que su devoción por llegar al lugar indicado.

Se encontraba sumergida en lo más profundo de esas aguas, mientras sus brazos y manos eran insuficientes para salir a flote. Hacía semanas lo padecía, a lo mejor años, solo lograba determinar que aquellas compuertas la llevaban hacia la nada.

Su cuerpo era, al igual que en aquel entonces donde vio a su papá con otra familia, un claro manojo de músculos tensionados y ansiosos que disociaban del entorno. Era verano, el clima se encontraba cálido pero la leve brisa le cortaba la circulación como si se tratase de pequeñas dosis de anestesia.

Fuera, de sí misma, la ciudad había enmudecido acoplando esa sordera en sus oídos. Nada. Nada y ella. Ella y todo.

Se mantenía firme en ese carril, siguiendo por instinto el recorrido que de sobra conocía. Los ojos se encontraban en blanco con la mirada vacía, ilesa, lúgubre, temerosa, invisible y sobretodo, muda.

Perdida en un mar de ensueños, balbuceando palabras inconexas, carente de sensaciones, agitada, laxa, abrumada, se veía abducida ante el resplandor de las luces titilantes indicando "Back Room". Había llegado.

Aún en movimiento, saltó de la bicicleta y dejó que esta se estrellase contra el suelo. Corrió los pasos necesarios dentro de ese callejón para hacerse con su objetivo.

Abrió la puerta con desesperación. - _¿Dónde está?_ – Arrojó con dificultad a causa de la falta de respiración.

Santana detuvo la limpieza de la barra y alzó la vista. – _Ahí la tenés. _– Arrojó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el costado.

La mirada de Lucy se dirigió hacia lo indicado y ahí estaba.

Rachel bailaba lenta pero alocadamente sobre ese escenario que tan bien conocían al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio del local. La danza descoordinada, proporcionada por la morocha, llevó a que la rubia se acercara con algo de desconcierto.

Situó ambas manos sobre el tablón de madera. - _Rachel estás..._

No logró continuar. El cuerpo de Rachel volteó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre y una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su rostro.

_¡LUCY!_ – Chilló, dejándose caer a sus brazos. - _¡Te extrañé!_

El rostro de la rubia se paralizó y la sujetó como pudo. Con dificultad, aún con la morocha colgando de su cuello, caminó hasta la barra donde se encontraba Santana.

_¿Qué le pasa?_ – Indagó, luego de situarla sobre una banqueta.

La observó de reojo. - _Está borracha… ¿Qué le va a pasar?_

_¿Borracha?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Por eso me llamaste con tanta urgencia? ¡Pensé que le había pasado algo grave!_

_Es grave._ – Enarcó una ceja. - _Yo no puedo estar cuidando de ella como si tuviese quince años… ¿No te das cuenta que estoy ocupada?_

Rachel masculló algunas incoherencias para luego dejarse caer sobre la barra ante ella, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

_¿Ocupada con qué? ¿En sacar brillo a esta mugrienta barra?_ – Se acercó a la latina, con ira. - _¡Estaba con algo importante! ¡Son las doce y media de la noche!_

_¡Por Dios, deja de gritar!_ – Presionó el tabique. - _¿Quién mierda te crees que sos para juzgar que tan importante es lo que estoy haciendo o no? Llevala a su casa de una maldita vez y listo._ – Señaló hacia la puerta.

_¿Perdón?_ – Abrió la boca por completo._ ¿Que la lleve a su casa? ¡No soy una mamá canguro!_

_Acá tenés las llaves de mi auto_ – Arrojó las mismas a la altura de su pecho.

Lucy las atajó con torpeza y volvió a focalizarse en ella. - _No voy a llevarla Santana. ¿No te quedó claro?_

Un estruendo las retiró de esa batalla irracional que habían comenzado. Varios golpes de banquetas lo producían y el tambaleo efectuado por Rachel derivó en que su diminuto cuerpo se estrellase contra el de Lucy.

_Rachel, ¿Qué haces?_ – Cuestionó, sujetándola nuevamente.

La morocha intentó reincorporarse pero fue en vano. Los brazos de Lucy eran el mejor sitio donde se podía hallar. Aunque no el sitio más deseado en ese preciso momento.

_¡Me voy!_ – Chilló con incoherencia. - _Cuando esta banqueta me suelte… No necesito de la caridad de ninguna de las dos... Al final, solo puedo entender... Nadie me quiere_ _¡Ninguna de ustedes dos!_ – Señaló hacia cualquier parte, menos directo a ellas. - _Son... Son tan... ¡Me largo! _– Anunció con seguridad pero su cuerpo ni siquiera logró moverse.

_Ya perdió los pocos jugadores que le quedaban._ – Indicó Santana, meciendo el rostro. - _¿Podes hacerme el favor de llevarla?_

Lucy suspiró y comprendió que era lo mejor. - _Vamos, Rach... Te llevo a casa._ – Indicó con dulzura.

Rachel de inmediato generó un puchero, seguido de varios más, y negó con el rostro. - _No… Porque no querés._

_Claro que quiero._ – Efectuó una media sonrisa. - _Solo... ¿Podemos irnos? ¿Por favor?_

…**Volvemos con más noticias de bandas que prometían ser grandes y quedaron en el intento. Véase el caso del famoso cuarteto de mujeres sexys y rudas… "The Pretty Reckless". Es una verdadera lástima no contar con una mayor amplitud de temas realizados ya que juntas realmente sonaban…**

_Hasta la radio no me quiere… La banda… Amaba esa banda._ – Musitó Rachel entre sollozos. - _¿Saben? Amaba esas giras con ustedes… Amaba…._ – Fue interrumpida.

_Matala o llevatela de una vez, no te lo digo de nuevo._ – Arrojó Santana sin paciencia.

La rubia se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la cintura, provocando que la morocha pasara el brazo por su cuello. - _Vamos Rachel. ¡Arriba!_

Exigió lo dicho pero Rachel ni se movió. Las pupilas de Lucy se fijaron en las de la morocha, quien con el rostro negó por si no había quedado claro.

_Te dije que no iré._

… **Uno de sus tantos grandes éxitos, "Just Tonight". Disfrutenlo.**

_No te voy a dejar en este bar._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Te llevaré a tu casa, como sea._

_Here we are and I can't think from all the pills rights_

(Acá estamos y no puedo pensar por todas pastillas que me tome)

_Start the car and take me home_

(Encendé el auto y llevame a casa)

La puerta principal del bar se abrió con violencia a causa de un golpe con el pie. Lucy apareció en escena con Rachel en sus brazos. La morocha colgaba entre ellos, mientras la rubia generaba un esfuerzo mayor al posible para llevarla hasta el auto.

Las manos de Rachel rodeaban el cuello de Lucy, quien aferraba con fuerza la espalda y las piernas de ese diminuto y maltrecho cuerpo.

_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say_

(Acá estamos y estas demasiado borracha para escuchar lo que digo)

_Start the car and take me home_

(Encendé el auto y llevame a casa)

El trayecto parecía interminable y ver a Rachel en ese estado no ayudaba a la entereza en Lucy. Quería ser fuerte, mostrarse estable y recompuesta luego de la ruptura de la banda, pero tenerla entre sus brazos de esa forma no era de demasiada ayuda. Y sentirse en parte culpable por ello tampoco era algo que sumase en la ecuación.

_Siempre me salvas… Al igual que aquella noche._ - Masculló la morocha de forma prácticamente inaudible.

_¿Qué noche?_ – Frunció el ceño.

Sonrió de medio lado. - _La del karaoke... _– Tragó saliva sin perder la mueca. - _Mi guardaespaldas..._

"_And I will always love you… I will always love you…"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Desafiné de nuevo?"_

"_Sos un ángel."_

Otra vez la voz.

Los ciclos se cerraban pero al parecer las voces en Lucy nunca dormían. De nada servía tenerla lejos, siempre el destino jugaba sus cartas para volver a unirlas y conectarlas. Esas frases, esos momentos, esos instantes desconocidos tenían la capacidad de transportarla hacia otra realidad confusa.

_¿Por qué me mirás?_ – Consultó, retirándola de su ensimismamiento. - _¿Acaso soy un ángel?_

El rostro de Lucy se paralizó y para su fortuna habían llegado. La alarma del auto se desactivo y de inmediato abrió la puerta del acompañante. Con sutileza, devoción y delicadeza, dejó repostar a la morocha en él.

La falta de luz dificultaba la correcta visión y el diminuto espacio entre ellas tampoco era de ayuda. Velozmente, Lucy se estiró para meter la llave y poner el auto en contacto. Las luces se encendieron y con ellas la radio comenzó a sonar.

_Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away_

(Solo esta noche me quedaré y nos olvidaremos de todo)

_When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right_

(Cuando la luz llegue a tus ojos, estará dándome la razón)

_And if I am through then it's all because of you_

(Y si estoy pasando por todo esto es por vos)

_Just tonight_

(Solo esta noche)

_Maldita emisora…_ - Susurró la rubia, intentando apagarla pero la mano de Rachel la detuvo.

_Dejala… Me gusta cómo suena tu voz en los coros._ – Arrojó con debilidad entrecerrando los ojos.

Un nuevo suspiro fue la respuesta y el ruido provocado por el cinturón abrochado fue el punto final.

La penumbra de la noche yacía ante ellas.

Lucy conducía con perspicacia, alternando su mirada entre la calle y Rachel. La miró por un instante y percibió la posición fetal que había adoptado. Su espalda daba hacia la rubia, mientras las rodillas se presionaban con fuerza contra el pecho. Ambos brazos las rodeaban y con la vista perdida miraba hacia la ventana sin mirar realmente.

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight_

(Acá estoy y me parece que no podés verme bien)

_But I'm too numb to feel right now_

(Pero estoy demasiado insensible para sentir ahora mismo)

_And here I am, watching the clock that's ticking away my time_

(Y acá estoy, mirando el reloj que se lleva mi tiempo)

_I'm too numb to feel right now_

(Estoy demasiado insensible para sentir ahora mismo)

La parada obligada ante un semáforo, derivaba en una nueva inspección hacia su compañera por parte de Lucy. El mutismo en Rachel la llevaba a dudar sobre su estado.

Intentó localizar sus pupilas vivaces y marrones pero no solo las encontró apagadas, sino que además se hallaban cerradas. Estaba dormida, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Inclinando su cuerpo lo suficiente, dejó que fuesen las yemas de sus dedos las encargadas de transmitirle sus pesares. Repleta de dudas, fantasmas y miedos, retiró esos mechones insolentes capaces de rozar ese rostro tan perfecto.

_Mi vida…_ - Susurró Lucy al percibir ese vacío en Rachel.

_Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away_

(Solo esta noche me quedare y nos olvidaremos de todo)

_When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right_

(Cuando la luz llegue a tus ojos, estará dándome la razón)

_And if I am through then it's all because of you_

(Y si estoy pasando por todo esto es por vos)

_Just tonight_

(Solo esta noche)

Habían llegado. Llevarla a su casa no era la mejor opción pero intentar que Rachel le dijese donde vivía era un bien inalcanzable, por lo que sus posibilidades se limitaban a esa única.

_Just tonight_

(Solo esta noche)

La necesidad de tenerla a su lado era aún mayor con el correr del tiempo. Días más efímeros y noches más largas. Aún intentando hacer lo suficiente, ese suficiente solo quedaba en un simple intento.

_Do you understand who I am do you wanna know?_

(Entendes quien soy y aun así querés saberlo?)

_Can you really see through me?_

(Sos capaz de ver realmente a través de mi?)

_Now I have got to go_

(Estoy a punto de irme)

Cansada de no sonreír, necesitaba ese punto y final a todo eso sin nombre. No por falta de amor, sino por demasiado de él. Esa demasía que la llevaba a una reducción completa hasta convertirlo en nada.

_Just tonight I won't leave_

(Solo esta noche no me iré)

_And I'll lie and you'll believe_

(Y mentire y vos me creeras)

_Just tonight I will see that it's all because of me_

(Solo esta noche veré que es todo por mi culpa)

Solo esa noche la hospedaría, solo esa noche la cobijaría como se encontraba haciéndolo en su propia cama. Solo esa noche, Lucy volvería a desvivirse por ella. Después de todo, parte de esta situación también era su culpa.

_Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away_

(Solo esta noche me quedare y nos olvidaremos de todo)

_When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right_

(Cuando la luz llegue a tus ojos, estará dandome la razón)

_And if I am through then it's all because of you_

(Y si estoy pasando por todo esto es por vos)

Tanto tiempo intentando demostrarse que no sabía estar sin ella, que la necesitaba a como diese lugar y que presente en cada uno de sus días la vida era más plena. Esa obsesión únicamente capaz de conseguir crear una dependencia total. No había salida posible, no otra más que huir.

Huida que se veía interpuesta por esos labios rozagantes deseosos de ser probados una única vez más. Beso del que no se creía dueña y a su vez incapaz de poder arrebatar.

Humedeció los labios, estiró su mano y nuevamente acarició el rostro perfecto ante ella. Eso era Rachel. Pureza y perfección. Titubeante, nerviosa e insegura, recorrió el labio inferior con la yema del pulgar.

"_¿Vas a intentar besarme de nuevo?" _

"_Muero por hacerlo... Pero prefiero que estés sobria."_

"_Si seguís intentándolo en reiteradas ocasiones... No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir evitándolo."_

Esa maldita voz inoportuna, irrumpiendo ese momento donde solo sus cuerpos eran los encargados de hablar. Ese momento donde las culpas se dejaban de lado para abrir paso a que sus almas se expresasen.

_Just tonight It's all because of you_

(Solo esta noche es todo por tu culpa)

_Just tonight_

(Solo esta noche)

_Te amo tanto…_ - Susurró sobre los labios de la morocha.

Temblando y conteniendo el llanto, se situó de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No podía dormir en su cama esa noche. No podría compartir el mismo ambiente con Rachel sin tentarse de hacerla suya.

Inspiró profundo y volteó hacia ella, plácidamente dormida. Realmente era un ángel y ella no más que una cobarde.

Simplemente era eso. Una niña asustada incapaz de determinar cómo explicarle que la amaba.

La resaca comenzaba a pasarle factura a Rachel. El intento por abrir los parpados se volvía casi imposible y el malestar general incrementaba con violencia. Sus labios resecos se encontraban deseos de líquido, mientras su cuerpo suplicaba por un rescate.

Lentamente, con pausa y pasividad, abrió sus ojos. El acolchado que la cubría no le resultaba familiar, por lo que con rapidez movió su cuerpo hasta hallarse boca arriba. El techo blanco e impoluto tampoco era el suyo y esa lámpara decorándolo lejos estaba de asemejarse a la de su habitación.

Palpó sobre la mesita a su lado y sobre ella nada encontró. Ni rastros de su celular, ni rastros de que se tratase de un hotel. Giró su mirada hacia la misma y percibió un cajón. Inclinó su cuerpo lo suficiente y dejó que su muñeca fuese la encargada de generar la fuerza necesaria para abrirlo. A ciegas, solo con su mano dentro, buscó algo que le determinase donde estaba. Unos papeles se toparon con ella.

Los retiró con cautela y lentamente comenzó a ojearlos. A medida que los mismos pasaban delante de sus ojos, su ceño se fruncía con mayor dureza. Acto seguido e inmediatamente se reincorporó en su totalidad y aún sentada sobre la cama quedó en una postura de noventa grados.

Alzó la vista, descreída y en shock, pero el nuevo panorama lejos estaba de esclarecerle nada. Esa pared frente a ella la golpeó de lleno transportándola hacia un sitio al cual no deseaba volver.

Las diez de la mañana indicaba el reloj colgante en la cocina y Lucy se encontraba preparándose un café. Aún en pijama, recién levantada, disfrutaba de la calidez y soledad que ese silencio le transmitía. Si bien, era consciente de que Rachel aún dormía en su cuarto, en ese sector podía disfrutar de ella misma. Sola. Sin fantasmas, sin gente.

Unos pasos lo suficientemente sonoros retumbaron sobre la madera que conformaba la escalera, por lo que crujió al sentirlos.

Lucy, aún de espaldas, sonrió. _- ¿Cómo amane..._ – Fue interrumpida al voltear sobre su eje.

_¡HIJA DE PUTA!_ – Gritó Rachel con violencia.

Frunció el ceño. - _¿Pero qué... _– Nuevamente una interrupción le impidió terminar su frase, pero esta vez por cientos de papeles estrellándose contra su rostro.

_¡Explicame que mierda es eso!_ – Indicó con la misma intensidad. - _¡EXPLICAMELO!_

Los observó y de inmediato supo que eran los suyos. - _¿De dónde los sacaste?_

_De tu cajón y al parecer hacen juego con tu pared. ¿Cómo pudiste?_ – Achicó los ojos y contuvo el llanto. - _¿Cómo?_

_¿Como pude qué, Rachel?_ – Intensificó la presión de su entrecejo. _- No entiendo qué te pasa... ¡Son dibujos y frases! ¡Privados por cierto!_

_¡Hija de puta!_ – Volvió a gritar, esta vez rompiendo en llanto. - _¿Privados? ¿PRIVADOS? ¡Es mi vida también! ¡NO SON SOLO DIBUJOS Y FRASES!_

_¿Tu vida? _– Meció el rostro, desorientada. - _¿Qué decís? ¿Te encontrás bien? _– Intentó generar unos pasos hacia ella.

_¡No te me acerques!_ – Exigió con el dedo índice extendido. - _No te me acerques porque estoy conteniéndome las ganas de golpearte... Sos la persona más desagradable que conozco. _– Exhaló la totalidad del aire y suspiró. - _Sos... Tan diferente a ella._

_¿Diferente a quién? ¡Dios Rachel!_ – Gritó, infundida de saturación. - _¿Podés dejar de hablar en clave y ser clara de una maldita vez? ¿Porque me atacás? ¿Qué te hice yo?_

_El papel de imbécil te sale a la perfección... ¡Es increíble!_ – Rió con ironía. - _¿Qué más me ocultás? ¿Cuál es el nuevo secreto de Lucy Fabray?_

Humedeció los labios. - _Yo no te oculto nada y no voy a seguir hablando con vos si no me decís qué demonios te pasa._

_¿Querés hablar?_ – Enarcó una ceja. - _¡Bien! ¿Por qué tenés esa frase tatuada?_

_¿Qué frase?_

_¡LA DE TU ESPALDA!_

_Yo..._ – Dudó y desvió su mirar. - _¡No lo sé! Me la hice hace mucho tiempo, cuando tuve el accidente._

_¿Por qué esas palabras? ¿Por qué en ese orden? ¿Por qué esos dibujos?_ – Generó una bocanada de aire. - _¿Quién sos Lucy?_

_¿Podés sentarte y hablamos tranquilamente?_ – Señaló hacia una de las banquetas.

Negó con el rostro. - _Estoy bien parada y estoy tranquila. ¡Habla!_

_Bien._ – Mordió el labio inferior. - _La frase, los dibujos... Todo, tiene el mismo origen._ – Resopló. - _Sueños… Voces._

_¿Qué voces? ¿Qué escuchas?_ – Indagó presionando el tabique y observando hacia abajo. - _Decime que escuchas..._

_Cosas inconclusas para las que no tengo explicación. _– Exclamó con las cejas arqueadas. - _No sé de dónde vienen, no sé quién las dice, no sé porqué tengo esos sueños extraños ni esas voces taladrando mi cabeza todo el tiempo._ – Ese gesto ameno se volvió rudo. - _¡Y tampoco entiendo por qué demonios esto te influye!_

Alzó la vista con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. - _Porque soy yo, Lucy... Soy yo esa persona_. – Explicó con la voz quebrada.

_No entiendo... ¿Qué persona?_ – Disminuyó el tono.

_Esa persona que escuchas soy yo._ – Indicó y sus labios temblaron. - _Esa persona que pintas... Todo... Todo soy yo_

_¿Qué?_ – Volvió a presionar el ceño. - _¿Estás loca? Es imposible que seas... _– Fue interrumpida.

_¡No me llames loca!_ – Gritó sin control, fulminándola con la mirada. - _No me digas así, no cuando muchos durante cinco años me llamaron loca por decir que había encontrado al amor de mi vida en un sueño durante un coma._ – Rompió en llanto. - _No tengas el valor de llamarme loca, ¡Nunca más!_

Rachel caminó con nervios sobre sus pasos, mientras Lucy solo podía observarla. Confusa, descreída y desorientada. Así se hallaba.

Volvió la mirada hacia la rubia. - _¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no conocías el puente cuándo está perfectamente pintado en tu pared? _– Se acercó a la vez que su llanto incrementaba. - _¿POR QUÉ?_

_¡Porque no lo conocía!_ – Elevó el tono al igual que la morocha. - _Nunca había estado ahí hasta ese día… No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con vos._ – Suspiró, colmada de resignación. - _Soñé con un puente..._

Ambas manos taparon sus oídos. – _Callate._

_Y vos estuviste en él... _– Movió la cabeza, ignorando lo expresado. - _¿Qué más da? Es algo común entre la gente._

_¡Callate de una maldita vez!_

_¡NO!_ – Chilló con todas sus fuerzas y se acercó lo suficiente. - _¡Necesito que entres en razón!_

_NO TE ME ACERQUES MÁS._ – Exigió extendiendo el brazo para imponer distancia.

_Rachel... No entiendo qué te pasa._ – Respiró agitadamente e intentó mantenerse fuerte. - _No sos esa voz. ¡Me habría dado cuenta!_

_¿En qué más me mentís?_ – Giró sobre sí misma y se autoabrazó.

_¿Porque sos tan necia?_ – Entrelazó los cortos mechones de su cabello y los tiró. - _¡No te mentí!_

_¿Quién sos, Lucy?_ – Susurró, aún de espaldas.

La miró. - _Alguien que no entiende tus preguntas extrañas y tus divagaciones._ – Esperó un comentario que jamás llegó. - _Tu compañera de banda, ¡La misma que te salvó de la borrachera de anoche!_

_Negame que te llamas Quinn_. – Giró hacia ella.

Silencio. Solo eso.

Una lágrima muda rodó por la mejilla de Rachel. - _Negame que alguna vez tuviste el pelo rosa._ – Insistió, rota por completo.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior y desvió la vista. Rachel ya no quería que intentase disculparse ni que jugase a insistir, después de todo, las excusas ya existían antes de ella.

Alzó la vista y esta vez fue la morocha quien la desvió. No pretendía que la mirase como antes, ni que hablara en plural. La retórica era su arma más letal.

Y una vez más, el silencio se volvió pesado.

_¿Ves? Mentiras… Solo eso._ – Presionó con fuerza los labios. - _Me mentiste todo este tiempo. Te llamaba Quinn, te decía que me recordabas a ella y jamás me dijiste que también era tu nombre ¡Jamás!_ – Chilló, dejando escapar unas lágrimas. - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Lucy? ¿O debería llamarte Quinn? ¿O cómo te llamo? ¡Dios! _– Sujetó la cabeza con furia. – _Solo sos una farsa, una completa mentira._

Guardó silencio por un instante. - _Que me llame Quinn no quiere decir que sea la tuya._

_¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME!_ – Explotó de forma amenazante.

Sin más, sin dudas ni titubeos, sujetó sus pertenencias y se dispuso a abandonar ese sitio que desafortunadamente compartían. La detestaba. No quería continuar respirando su mismo aire.

_Rachel… ¿A dónde vas?_ – Intentó interrumpir su huida pero parecía en vano. - _¡Rachel! ¡Espera! _– Gritó colocándose delante suyo, de espaldas a la puerta. - _No te vayas así... Todo fue un malentendido._ – Sus cejas arqueadas transmitían la pena interna. - _No sé lo que pasa, no... no entiendo nada. ¡Estoy igual de confusa que vos! ¿O no lo ves?_

_¿Sabés qué?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _No te creo nada y tengo que irme, me espera un avión._ – Intentó retirarla de su trayecto pero Lucy ni se movió.

_¿Qué avión?_

_Uno directo a Los Ángeles._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _Lejos de toda esta mierda, lejos de lo que te rodea, lejos tuyo. _

Esa frase final retumbó dentro de Lucy al igual que una granada recién estallada. Inmóvil, inerte, se dejó desplazar por Rachel, quien dispuso abandonar ese sitio de inmediato.

_Qué desperdicio de cinco años..._ – Masculló entre dientes al abrir la puerta.

Meció el rostro, volviendo en sí. - _¿Qué se supone que harás en Los Ángeles?_

_Aprovechar la oferta de Troian, ser solista y por primera vez vivir mi vida sin pensar en vos… Al parecer vos hace tiempo dejaste de pensar en mí. _– Abrió su bolso y retiró la libreta. – _Tomá… Hace con ella lo que gustes, yo ya no la necesito. _– Concluyó.

Y junto al portazo estridente, no solo cerró un ciclo sino que también finalizó cinco años de agonía.

Horas, eternas e infinitas horas, habían transcurrido desde la ida de Rachel. Lucy permanecía en un estado de shock absoluto y total al igual que como la había dejado. Rota por dentro, inexpresiva por fuera.

Sentada a los pies de la cama, con la vista perdida en la pared con garabatos sin sentidos, sujetaba con fuerza esa libreta que le había entregado.

Cerrada. Intacta. Así seguía.

Ese desorden en su mente, esa inestabilidad a la hora de comprender, solo podían tener una explicación. Y, a lo mejor, se encontraba dentro de esa libreta.

Temía abrirla. Barajaba la posibilidad de que su pasado volviese a golpearle y la contradicción en ella tomaba protagonismo. Abrirla y entender que Rachel no era más que lo mejor en su vida o dejarla cerrada, seguir con su rutina y vivir con esas voces para siempre.

No más miedos. No más cobardía. No más huida.

Inspiró profundo y abrió la libreta al medio. Nada. Solo una hoja al azar y en blanco. Pasó la página con sutileza y se encontró con lo mismo. Nada. Vacía. Blanca. Presionó el ceño y optó por ir a la primera carilla.

Y ahí estaba: El truco es seguir respirando.

Su tatuaje. Su lema. Su fuerza para seguir adelante. El amuleto de Rachel.

Un pinchazo intenso, aún más que los anteriores, se representó en el medio de su sien. Con torpeza presionó su frente y cerró los parpados.

"_¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cuantas veces las cosas pasan de nuevo? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cuantas veces la vida vuelve a empezar? Rachel siempre te voy a amar… El truco es seguir respirando."_

Y en esa oscuridad que apreciaba cada vez que los cerraba, ante ella, comenzaron a vagar millones de imagenes que hasta entonces desconocía.

Una puerta abriéndose, Rachel sonriendo tímidamente al otro lado. Un conservatorio. Una azotea. Un karaoke. Un muelle. Un mar. Un yate. Una carpa. Una libreta. Un hospital. Una despedida. Un amor. Y, finalmente, Elena, reviviéndola luego de retirarla de esa piscina.

Lucy abrió los parpados de inmediato y observó los dibujos. Esa mujer, esa espalda, ese pelo, esas manos sosteniendo una libreta no eran al azar, no pertenecían a cualquiera, no eran un personaje ficticio salido de la nada.

_Sos vos…_ - Susurró.

Ahora lo entendía. Lo que para Rachel habían sido cinco meses para ella fueron tan solo cinco segundos. Ahora todo conectaba. Ahora las voces tenían sentido. Ahora su vida encontraba un rumbo.

Era ella.

Era ella y se estaba yendo a Los Ángeles.

**Vuelo 912 directo a Los Ángeles, favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro. Gracias.**

Exclamó la voz del altoparlante y Rachel observó su pasaje. Era su vuelo. Se situó de pie y relajada se dirigió hacia la escalera mecánica que la llevaba hacia la misma.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron ante Lucy, quien con desesperación ingresó corriendo en aeropuerto. Observó hacia ambos lados, hacia el frente e inclusive detrás suyo, a la espera de que alguien le indicase donde se encontraba la mujer de su vida.

**Reiteramos:** **Vuelo 912 directo a Los Ángeles, favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro. Gracias.**

Repitió el altoparlante y la rubia suspiró. Con las pupilas localizó donde se encontraba la puerta mencionada y corrió hacia ella.

_I know I fucked up this time, just give me one more try _

(Sé que lo arruiné esta vez, solo dame una oportunidad mas)

_I know you've made up your mind, so leave me here behind you_

(Sé que tomaste una decisión, así que me quedaré detrás tuyo)

Esos altavoces comenzaban a reproducir uno de los temas de la banda del momento. De la banda a la cual pertenecían. Eran la novedad. La banda más talentosa de las últimas décadas, disuelta de un día para otro.

_And all the things you've said made it harder to breathe _

(Y todas esas cosas que dijiste hicieron difícil poder respirar)

Rachel oía cada palabra de ese tema compuesto por ella y consideraba que el destino, nuevamente, barajaba sus cartas y le golpeaba el corazón de lleno. Punzante, desleal y malvado.

Inerte, destrozada, dejaba que esas escaleras mecánicas la llevasen. Después de todo, estaba muerta en vida.

_When I was lying on the floor I couldn't believe you wouldn't save me_

(Cuando estaba tirada en el suelo no podía creer que no me salvaras)

La respiración de Lucy se encontraba agitada y sus pupilas buscaban con desesperación. A escasos metros se encontraba la puerta cuatro y de Rachel ni rastro.

Giró en círculos sobre su eje y ahí estaba, con su maleta rosa, inconfundible.

_But you blame me and you cried…_

(Pero me culpaste y me gritaste…)

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó sin éxito. - _¡RACHEL!_ – Expresó con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

La morocha frenó en seco y su ceño se frunció. Lentamente volteó sobre su eje y detrás suyo se encontraba la portadora de esa voz que tan bien conocía.

_Rachel…_ - Masculló al llegar frente a ella. - _Te estoy gritando hace unos metr…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Qué haces acá?_

_Vine…_ - Dudó e inspiró profundo. - _No te vayas Rachel, te vas a arrepentir._

_¿Arrepentirme? ¿Yo?_ – Generó una risa irónica. - _Estás muy equivocada… La que va a arrepentirse es otra persona._

_Lo sé y ya estoy haciéndolo._ – Arqueó las cejas y contuvo el llanto. - _Solo quiero que me dejes demostrártelo. Necesito... necesito una oportunidad._

_¿Ahora? ¿Después de cuánto?_ - Se mostró dura. - _¿A qué precio Quinn? ¿Lucy? ¿Señora "X"?_

_Me estás hiriendo._

Rió a carcajadas y varias personas las observaron. - _¡Al parecer te comiste a un payaso! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SABRÁS VOS LO QUE ES SENTIRSE HERIDA? Así estuve yo, llorándote durante cinco años, creyéndote inexistente, encontrándote y aun así sintiéndote otra persona… ¿Por qué? _– Contorneó el labio con la lengua. - _¿Por qué a mí?_

_¿Cómo se supone que yo vaya a saber que vos estabas buscándome?¿Qué soñaste conmigo? ¿Qué era yo la Quinn de la que hablabas? ¿Cómo?_ – Se sujetó el pecho. - _¡Esto no tiene lógica alguna Rachel!_

_¿Y tu actitud si la tiene?¿Ocultarme tu verdadero nombre es lógico?_ – Ningún comentario provino por parte de Lucy. - _Tomo tu silencio como una respuesta._

Rachel meció el rostro, desilusionada una vez más, y optó por la opción más coherente. Irse.

_¡Para!_ – Gritó, deteniéndola.

_¿Qué?_

_Sos la mujer de mis sueños._

Dejó escapar una carcajada. - _Por Dios… No me vengas con cursilería barata._

_No Rachel, no entendés._ – Caminó hacia ella. - _Sos la mujer de mis sueños, de los de cada noche, de los de hace meses, años. _– Se hizo dueña de una de sus manos. - _Ahora lo tengo claro… Sos la mujer que siempre oí._

_Lo sé, te lo dije en tu departamento..._ – Se soltó. - _¡Y me llamaste loca!_

_Estaba confusa, no sabía que estaba pasando… Pero, cuando te fuiste, subí a mi habitación y lo supe._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _¡Lo supe, Rachel! ¡Lo vi! Todo este tiempo estuve soñando con vos y… _- Tragó saliva con dificultad. - _Yo también estuve buscándote sin saberlo por cinco años._

_¡Oh! ¡Qué romántico!_ – Exclamó con rabia. - _¿Pero sabes qué? La temporada de cazar pelotudas e ingenuas se acabo hace unas horas._ – Giró sobre su eje. - _Hasta nunca._

_When I was lying on the floor I couldn't believe you wouldn't save me_

(Cuando estaba tirada en el suelo no podía creer que no me salvaras)

Con violencia la sujetó del brazo. - _No voy a dejar que te vayas._

Ambos cuerpos volvieron a enfrentarse y el rostro de Rachel volteó hacia Lucy.

_¿A no? ¿Y que pensás hacer para evitarlo?_

Simplemente inhaló profundo y la besó, sin dejar de mirarla. Por un rato, por unos minutos, sintió que el mundo desapareció. Y solo pudo ver de nuevo imagenes, flashes de una vida que ni siquiera sabía que había vivido hacía una hora pero que ahora parecía incluso más real que la propia realidad.

Había pasado cinco años de su vida sin entender lo que pasaba con ella, sin comprender aquellas voces, sin encontrar una explicación razonable a todos esos sueños inconclusos sin un hilo conductor. Sin embargo ya tenía la pieza que le faltaba, y esa no era otra más que Rachel.

Sus labios, esos jugosos e inconfundibles labios la llevaban de nuevo a una sensación de paz absoluta, esta vez más tangible, más serena. Por un rato, por unos minutos.

Un rato que se volvió un instante. Efímero y amargo.

La mano derecha de Rachel se estampó contra su rostro de forma inmediata devolviéndola a la realidad. Esa que con el correr de los minutos se volvía cada vez más odiosa.

La observó por un instante, en el que cada suspiro se volvía eterno. En un acto reflejo se sujetó el rostro y cuando por fin se sentía lo suficientemente recompuesta como para poder replicar, la mano izquierda de la morocha accionó un segundo disparo.

Otro cachetazo volvía a dejarla fuera de combate.

_¡Y esa es para que no se te olvide! _– Amenazó con el dedo índice extendido y generó unos pasos hacia la puerta.

_But you blame me and you cried:_

(Pero me culpaste y me gritaste:)

"_The fire_ _just_ _died, It's gone forever"_

( "El fuego acaba de extinguirse, se fue para siempre")

_And the chance to live our lives, It's gone forever_

(Y la oportunidad de vivir nuestras vidas, se fue para siempre)

Se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa. - _¿Estás escuchando?_ – Señaló hacia el altoparlante. – _Cuando compuse este tema, jamás creí que fueses a ser tan acorde. – _Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla_._ – _El fuego acaba de extinguirse y la oportunidad de vivir nuestras vidas, se fue para siempre._ – Repitió sobre la canción.

_So far from never._

(Más lejos que nunca)

Y así, sin más, sin siquiera titubear un segundo, Rachel se perdió dentro de la manga que daba directo al avión. Llevándose junto a ella una maleta llena de sueños, decepciones y desesperanza. Dejando a Lucy sola con sus esperadas respuestas, sola con una historia de la que no se supo protagonista hasta una vez escrito el punto y final.


	46. Under the water

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**46. **Under the water.

Sábado 24 de Septiembre de 2016.

Nueva York.

* * *

Pasaste: Del verbo pasar, sinónimo de olvidar. O al menos en su mundo.

La había borrado por completo. Ya nada de ella quedaba dentro, solo una pequeña señal en su cuerpo en forma de alguna cicatriz. En vano era intentar que se quedara cuando jamás lo deseó de tal modo, inclusive ni siquiera había pensado en entrar por un minuto.

¿A que se debía tanto miedo? ¿A ella? ¿A si misma? ¿A lo que pudiese pasar?

Aún padecía el dolor que su despedida había generado. El temor en sus ojos, el vacío en su mirada. Esa vulnerabilidad que lograba generarle cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. Ella, que todo lo llenaba de vida, se llevó la ajena con simples palabras.

¿De que servía que siguiese ahí? Caminar por esas calles desconocidas sin saber hacia donde ir, tampoco servía. Ya nada traería de vuelta lo que algún día fue. O a lo mejor, lo que jamás alcanzó a serlo.

Pasaste: Del verbo pasar, sinónimo de olvidar. Aunque para sus adentros rogaban que también fuese un sinónimo de volver a empezar.

Para Santana, sin dudas lo era. Verse vestida de ejecutiva, con lentes, un auto último modelo y dueña de su propia empresa, la llevaban a entender que ese era un volver a nacer.

Siempre buscó esa vida llena de esperanzas, en la cual no todo tenía porque salir bien o mal, pero en la que al menos había una razón por la que luchar.

Y esa razón se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Queens no era el mejor sitio para frecuentar a solas pero debía hallarla. Debía dar con ella después de un año y dos meses. Quizás no la recordaría, quizás la odiase inmensamente, quizás. Para poder seguir hacia adelante debía transformar esa duda en certeza.

Hay cosas en la vida que simplemente no son para uno, o no estás predestinada a obtenerlas. Acontecimientos que se cruzan en el camino y aún sabiendo que te pertenecen, los dejás ir.

Ese destino caprichoso que sitúa miel sobre tus labios jugando con tus ilusiones para luego arrebatarlas y hacerlas añicos sin piedad. Ese juego absurdo donde enamorarse es el tópico principal y los sentimientos son los medios para llegar a él. Esa negativa a progresar, a abandonar el mundo que siempre te rodeó.

Esa necedad de creer que los ciclos no se cierran y pueden perdurar por años.

Las etapas de la vida así lo determinan, aunque circules por ella de forma tambaleante. Santana ya no jugaba a enamorarse. Hacia tiempo que jugaba a soñar y, de una vez por todas, convertir esos sueños en realidad.

Hoy su vida dependía de ella. Y se dirigía hacia donde el corazón indicaba: Brittany.

Verla deslizarse por esas rampas junto a su skate era una imagen que lograba llenarla de vida. Era esa pieza faltante para que su felicidad fuese absoluta. Apreciarla, analizarla, disfrutarla al verla reír a carcajadas sin tapujos. Eso era lo que quería para ella.

Ella lo era.

Brittany concluyó un truco y se detuvo en la superficie de la rampa. Varios skaters se acercaron a chocar sus manos en señal de aliento y múltiples carcajadas se hicieron oír. Retirando los mechones de su rostro, volteó sobre su eje para esperar su nuevo turno y ahí la vio. A lo lejos, distante y temerosa. ¿Sería ella? Después de todo, hacia más de un año que no sabia de su persona.

Descendió de la rampa y sobre el skate se deslizó hacia aquella mujer, sin retirarle los ojos de encima. Estaba vestida inusual y ese aspecto era lo que la plagaba de dudas.

_¿Santana?_ – Indagó deteniéndose frente a ella.

Sonrió de medio lado. - _¿Tenés tiempo para un café?_ – Elevó la mano sujetándolo. – _Más leche que café con tres cucharadas de azúcar…_ - Desvió la vista. – _Aún lo recuerdo._

_Eso veo…_ - Miró hacia el piso, sonrojada.

El sol de la tarde de ese cálido y tenue otoño las acompañaba a la vera de la acera. Sentadas en el bordillo que la conformaba, disfrutaban del café que ambas compartían. Santana observaba hacia el horizonte, mientras Brittany jugaba con el skate en sus pies.

El silencio coronaba aquel rencuentro. Silencio incapaz de silenciar las pupilas enamoradas de la latina, quien de reojo analizaba cada gesto al natural de esa mujer junto a ella. Su mujer.

_¿Qué?_ – Consultó Brittany luego de un sorbo. - _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?_

Meció el rostro con timidez y sonrió. - _Nada, solo… Solo te miraba._ – Volvió su visual al frente. - _Estás… Distinta._

_¡Normal Sista!_ – Dejó escapar una carcajada. - _Pasó un año y dos meses... La gente cambia._

_Sí, eso lo tengo en claro... Pero hablaba de algo más además de los años._ – Inspiró profundo. - _Algo en vos, dentro tuyo... Estás... no lo sé, ¿Más madura?_ – La observó.

Elevó los hombros, desinteresadamente. - _Puede ser, dentro de un mes cumplo los veintiuno._

_¿Ya?_

_Claro, tenía 19 en la gira… Terminó en julio, los cumplo en octubre._ – Enarcó las cejas. – _Generalmente después de Septiembre, llega ese mes… Ya sabés._

Santana guardó silencio y miles de recuerdos la golpearon. Buenos, malos, magníficos, desagradables, repetibles, ingratos, de todas las variedades posibles pero con algo en común: Imborrables.

Nuevamente sonrió. - _Igual hay cosas en vos que no cambian... Y creo que nunca lo harán._

Brittany, simplemente, agachó la cabeza evitando demostrarse sonrojada. - _¿Y vos? ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Qué hiciste en este tiempo?_ – Analizó su aspecto. – _También estás cambiada._

Bebió un sorbo y meció la cabeza a modo de afirmación. - _Compré el bar._

_¿Qué bar?_

Resopló. - _El bar, Britt... ¿Junto con este cambio te hicieron una lobotomía?_ – Notó el desconcierto en el rostro de la skater. – _Donde trabajaba._

_Oh... ¡Oh!_ – Gritó al memorizar. - _¡El bar! ¿Y porque ese bar mugriento? _– Frunció el ceño. - _Podías haber comprado uno mucho mejor, ganamos dinero suficiente._

_No es más mugriento y será la envidia de todos los bares de __Nueva York__._ – Se autoconvenció. - _Simplemente, lo quería... Más allá de todo lo que tardé en obtenerlo._

_¿Tardaste mucho? ¿No te lo querían vender? No me digas que peleaste con el tipo ese… No merecía la pena, era un maldito frustrado y fracasado._ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Claro que lo quiso vender!_ – Contuvo la risa. - _Nadie en su vida le pagaría lo que yo le pague por él... Si se venia a pedazos._ – Carraspeó y recordó los detalles. - _Tardé unos meses en conseguir los papeles del traspaso... Ya sabes, deudas del dueño anterior y esos papeleríos de los que se encargó mi abogado._ – Retiró unos papeles del traje. _– El mes que viene lo abrimos, por eso vine._

_¿Para que te ayude a cortar el cordoncito de inauguración?_ – Sujetó la invitación entregada. - _¿Como estrella principal?_

Rió estrepitosamente. - _No, solo..._ – Carraspeó y recobró la seriedad. - _Solo quería invitarte personalmente._

_¿Y como se supone que me encontraste?_

_Contactos..._

La miró en silencio y generó una mueca con los labios. - _Cierto, ahora sos una importante mujer de negocios. _

Esa carcajada simultánea las infundió de una complicidad que creían inexistente. Los años matan a la rutina y estar juntas se había vuelto una. Después de tanto tiempo, después de seguir con sus vidas, ninguna imaginó conectar de tal modo con la otra.

Se observaron por un instante hasta que Brittany carraspeó y desvió su atención hacia el skater.

_¿Sabés algo de Lucy o Rach?_

Negó con el rostro. - _Con Lucy no volví a hablar y con Rachel... _– Generó una pausa seguida de un suspiro. - _Rachel se fue a __Los Ángeles.  
_

_¡Estamos en vivo transmitiendo desde el Aeropuerto "J.F.K." lo que es el regreso de una eminencia para nuestra ciudad! Rachel Berry vuelve a Nueva York luego de separarse de la banda que la lanzó al estrellato._ – Corrió hacia ella. _- ¡Señorita Berry! _

Rachel observó al periodista y le regaló una sonrisa a la cámara. Miles de flashes la cautivaron y encandilaron junto a cientos de preguntas.

_Señorita Berry, ¿Cómo fue el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York?_

_Señorita Berry, ¿Está nerviosa por su nuevo disco?_

_Agradezco a todos los presentes, como sabrán, esta noche me estaré presentando en el show de David Letterman, por lo que pido comprendan mi apuro._ – Se mostró apenada.

Varios guardaespaldas la rodeaban, mientras con delicadeza le indicaban el camino correcto hacia la limusina. Escasos segundos donde el barullo, los flashes y el trajín comenzaban a enloquecerla. Jamás imaginó esa repercusión, como jamás imaginó que después de un año todavía hubiese alguien capaz de recordar su pasado.

_Señorita Berry, ¿Supo algo de sus ex compañeras de banda?_

Se detuvo en seco y miró al entrevistador. Troian, quien caminaba detrás suyo, la empujó dentro del auto sacándola de ese ensimismamiento en el que había ingresado de forma repentina.

_¡No más preguntas!_ – Chilló antes de subir al auto. – _Gracias por su tiempo._

_Troian... Creo que hablamos muchas veces sobre esto._ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _No sos mi manager, ni siquiera sé porque demonios estás acá._ – Sonrió por la ventana polarizada y saludó con amabilidad. - _Soy agradable con los periodistas, ¡Están haciendo su trabajo!_

_Estoy acá porque, por si no lo recordás, tenés un contrato de exclusividad con la "Rolling Stones"._ – Indicó al chofer que arrancase. - _Fue mi ganancia por haber sido intermediaria, demasiado que cedí con el asunto de la entrevista con David._

Rachel la miró por un instante y de inmediato giró su rostro hacia el cristal. Bienvenida a casa, Rachel Berry.

_¡Guau!_ – Exclamó Brittany absorta. - _Así que la morocha se nos fue para arriba_

Santana afirmó con el rostro. – _Así parece, o al menos así lo dicen las revistas y canales de televisión._

Cada una sujetaba el vaso de plástico que contenía el café que degustaban. Cada una siendo una sin rastros de lo que un día intentó ser un "nosotras". Cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin reparar en su par.

Cada una en su mundo.

_Entonces..._ – Irrumpió Santana. - _¿Vendrás?_

_¿A dónde?_

_Al bar..._

_¡Ah! No lo se... Estoy bastante complicada._ – Humedeció los labios. - _Estoy preparándome para una competencia mundial. _– Carraspeó. - _Y tengo a los chicos y… Eso._

Frunció el ceño. - _¿Competencia mundial?_

_Sí, de skate._ – Sonrió para sí misma. - _Estoy entrenando, es en tres meses pero... Debo estar preparada, es importante. _– La miró con dulzura. - _Es una gran oportunidad para mí._

_¿Y tu familia que dice?_ – Se focalizó en las pupilas sinceras de Brittany. - _Creía que... Bueno, que ellos no lo aceptaban. ¿También mentiras en esto?_

_En un mes seré mayor de edad y puedo marcharme... Posiblemente me saquen del testamento pero me da lo mismo, de todas formas pensaba renunciar a él._ – Explicó, golpeando suavemente el vaso. - _Tengo ahorros, todavía no toqué el dinero de la banda._

_Deberías venir de todos modos._ – Retomó la conversación luego de analizar cada palabra. - _Me genera ilusión que lo hagas... Podrías traer a tus amigos._

_San…_ - Suspiró y esperó sentir la atención en ella. - _¿Podemos hablar claro?_

Su mirada se focalizó en ella y en esos dedos entrelazados entre sí. El anular estaba vacío, sin marca aparente. Intacto.

_Te sacaste el tatuaje..._

_Si, de eso exactamente quería hablar._ – Dejó a un lado el café consumido y miró al frente. - _Después de que nos separamos y de todo lo que dijimos en el vuelo, yo pensaba... Pensaba que vendrías a buscarme. _– La miró de reojo. - _O que querrías al menos saber de mí… Pero no lo hiciste._

_Vos tampoco._ – Arrojó con rapidez.

_Yo hable primero, te toca explicarte._

Inspiró profundo. - _No sabia como seguiría mi vida, no sabia nada de nada... Nos acabábamos de separar como banda, tenia dinero suficiente pero no sabia hasta cuando. _– Buscó su mirada. - _¡Tenias 19 años Britt! Y me mentiste._

Sus pupilas se encontraron. - _Sé que te mentí, pero te pedí disculpas y te dije..._ – Nuevamente miró al frente y una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla. - _Te dije que te amaba, ¿Y que hiciste? Nada… Como si fuese poco, pediste el divorcio._

_No puedo estar casada con una menor y más siendo mujer. _– Chocó las palmas contra sus muslos. - _¿Que dirían tus papás? ¡Estabas muerta de miedo! No me cargues culpas que no me pertenecen._

_No te cargo nada_. – Recobró la postura. - _Solo te explico mis motivos. _

_¿Vamos a pelear? ¿Otra vez? ¿Como los viejos tiempos?_ – Se acercó a ella, endulzando el tono. - _Acá estoy, después de todo ¿No? ¿Acaso esto no es suficiente?_

_¿Sinceramente? No._ – Se apartó. - _Porque pasó un año y dos meses, porque en mi vida ocurrieron muchas cosas, porque muchas noches me preguntaba donde estarías o que seria de vos… Si estarías bien, si estarías mal, si quizás estabas muerta... ¡Que se yo!_ – Presionó el ceño con dureza. - _¿Que pretendés? ¿Que seamos amigas? ¿Así, como si nada?_

Enarcó las cejas. - _¿Estás en pareja? _

_¿Y eso porque te importaría?_

_Porque claramente mis intenciones no son de una amistad._

Silencio mutuo.

Silencio rotundo por parte de Brittany ante la sorpresa de tal confesión y silencio cómplice por parte de Santana a la espera de una respuesta favorable.

Respuesta que no llegaría.

_Mira Britt, ahora estoy segura que puedo darte una vida digna, una buena vida._ – Se adueñó de sus manos. - _Ahora sé que puedo mantenerte como te lo mereces, sin arrepentirme de mi pasado, disfrutándote y viviendo el presente… Ahora lo sé, no hace un año._ – Contuvo el llanto. - _¿Me condenarás de por vida por eso?_

_No te estoy condenando, solo me mantengo a salvo._ – Nuevamente se soltó y situó de pie. – _Estuve muy mal Santana, fue duro ver como todo desapareció de golpe. ¡Yo disfrutaba con la banda! Disfrutaba con ustedes, disfrutaba con..._ – Titubeó por un instante. – _Disfrutaba con vos. ¿Y que pasó? Todo se esfumó._

_Podemos recuperarlo..._ – Giró hacia ella. - _Lo nuestro._

_No me estás entendiendo._ – Se alejó unos pasos. - _Yo amaba a esa Santana, a la de hace un año, con sus marcas y cicatrices… Te amaba, golpeada, dolida, furiosa. ¡Me daba igual! Te quería igual, porque eras pura, real._ – Dejó caer el skate al suelo y se dispuso a abordarlo. - _No quiero una versión mejorada de vos misma… Me alegra saber que sos mejor persona, que tenés tu negocio y que las cosas te van bien… Me alegro, muchísimo, pero esto no es la mujer de la que yo me enamoré. _– Generó una mueca y se dispuso a partir. - _Lo siento, tengo que seguir entrenando… De todos modos siempre es bueno volver a verte._

El ruido de las ruedas sobre la acera le indicaba a la latina, quien aún permanecía de espaldas, como lentamente Brittany se alejaba.

Otra vez se iba. Otra vez se separaban. Otra vez, la alejaba de ella.

_Sabés que no me cansaré de esperarte, ¿No?_ – Arrojó sin más y el ruido se detuvo.

Brittany giró sobre su eje, sin descender de la tabla y la miró. Santana también volteó y ambas se miraron con nostalgia. A lo lejos, respetando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

_Ahí estaré, en el mismo lugar, cada día, cada mes, cada año... Para cuando decidas volver._ – Expresó tragando saliva con dificultad.

La skater afirmó con el rostro, generó una mueca con sus labios y continuó su trayecto.

A veces es preferible callar.

_¡Bienvenidos una vez más! Esto es Late Night y como todos saben, mi nombre es David Letterman. _– Sonrió hacia la cámara. - _Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a una de las bellezas más talentosas de Nueva York. Una estrella, una luchadora, un orgullo para esta ciudad… ¡Rachel Berry!_

Aplausos, gritos y alaridos le daban la bienvenida al show. La puerta se abrió ante Rachel, quien con total sutileza y feminismo ingresó. Llevaba un vestido de gala sobradamente corto, dejando poco para la imaginación pero suficiente para cubrirla.

_¡David!_ – Rió inmensamente al verlo. - _Que bueno es estar de vuelta._ – Lo abrazó con confianza.

Devolvió el gesto. – _Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Rachel. _– Incrementó la sonrisa comercial y se dirigió hacia los sillones. – _Siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu presencia._

Ambos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y David se hizo con el manojo de papeles sobre el escritorio.

_Recién llegada de Los Ángeles, ¿No?_ – Indicó para romper la tensión.

_Así es, hace prácticamente nada._ – Explicó pausadamente. - _La gente me recibió que da gusto volver. ¡Me malcrían! _– Rió con jolgorio. - _Estoy tan emocionada por estar acá._

_Eso veo, nada que ver con la niña tímida que entrevisté hace poco más de un año._ – Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

_Son otras épocas… Uno crece, madura._ – Efectuó una mueca. - _El mundo te lleva a eso… Estar en Los Ángeles es la mejor experiencia de mi vida, codearme con grandes artistas como lo hago es mi sueño desde pequeña._ – Inspiró profundo. - _Ya sabes, desde grandes productores a increíbles cantautores… Uno jamás deja de absorber conocimientos de eminencias._

Asintió con el rostro tras cada palabra de la morocha. - _Aún así... Fue algo arriesgado dejar un grupo de gran éxito como "The Pretty Reckless", que anunció su separación en este mismo programa, para comenzar una carrera como solista_. – Generó una pausa comercial. - _¿Qué te llevo a tomar esta decisión?_

_Creo que los ciclos se cierran y nosotras habíamos cerrado uno._ – Respondió como si se tratase de un discurso ya armado. - _Si, sé que recién empezábamos y teníamos un futuro prometedor por delante pero a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como uno cree… Hoy por hoy, puedo afirmar que mi decisión fue la correcta._

_No lo pongo en duda, en Los Ángeles sos toda una estrella y fueron muy reconocidas tus presentaciones en varios locales de la ciudad. _– Ojeó la siguiente pregunta. - _¿En qué se diferencia la Rachel solista de la Rachel de "The Pretty Reckless"?_

_Creo que no hay demasiada diferencia… Sacando los pantalones de cuero._ – Todos rieron, incluyéndola. - _Es otro estilo de música, si bien es rock, la forma de transmitirla es de otro modo._ – Movió las manos intentando ser clara. - _En la banda también componía y eran mis temas los que se tocaban pero la intensidad que puedo darles a estos, siendo solista, es impagable._

_¿No componés ahora?_

_¡Claro!_ – Rió estrepitosamente. - _Moriría si no lo hiciera._

_¿Cuántos temas tuyos hay en este disco?_

_Todos, incluso los retoques y las revisiones están hechas bajo mi mirada… La música también ayudé a componerla._ – Humedeció los labios. - _Soy demasiado perfeccionista y me gusta saber que si algo triunfa es gracias a mí y si fracasa también lo es._

La observó por un instante, absorto. _- ¿Ya te felicitaron tus ex-compañeras por tu inminente nuevo disco?_

_No._ – Indicó con seriedad y carraspeó. _- ¿Querés que te cuente en que me inspiro para componer?_

David observó detrás de cámara, algo desorientado. - _Bueno... Si querés._

_Pienso en muchas cosas._ – Comenzó, ensimismada. - _Mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro… Anécdotas, historias, fracasos, amores… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¿Cómo compones mejor? ¿Triste? ¿Feliz? ¿Melancólica?_

_Un cincuenta y un cincuenta entre triste y melancólica. _– Se focalizó en él. - _¿Es una opción valida?_

_Claro._ – Sonrió ampliamente. - _Después de la separación de la banda y, tras ese artículo tan polémico en la "Rolling Stones", corrieron rumores de que mantuviste un romance con la guitarrista... Lucy. _– Golpeteó los papeles. - _¿Cómo te afectó lo publicado y estos rumores?_

Rachel palideció de repente y chocó nerviosa con los dedos en el sillón. Mala pregunta.

_¿Podrían…_ - Carraspeó, prácticamente, sin aire. - _¿Podrían traerme agua?_

_Tráiganle agua a la señorita Berry._ – Arrojó David hacia detrás de los decorados.

La asistencia fue inmediata, por lo que Rachel se ahogó en ese vaso ante ella. Valga la redundancia. Lucy, otra vez Lucy. Tanto tiempo sin oír de ella y nuevamente sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada. Aún no la había superado y cada músculo en ella lo dejaban entrever.

_Lo tomé como lo que son, rumores…_ - Carraspeó y situó el vaso a un lado. - _Y sobre el artículo… No siempre todo es como los medios lo muestran, a veces algunas cosas pueden estar creadas con dobles intenciones. _

_Aclarado el asunto…_ - Incrementó la sonrisa. - _¿Con qué tema nos vas a deleitar esta noche, Rachel?_

"_Under the water" _– Le devolvió el gesto facial. - _Es el single del álbum que voy a estar lanzando mañana, un día muy importante para mí no solo por este hecho sino por lo que supuso en mi vida hace ya seis años._ – Se situó de pie. - _Digamos que... Que es un día dónde todo volvió a empezar... Al igual que en este caso._

El agua todo lo cura, todo lo limpia.

Un baño relajante después de un duro día de trabajo era la mejor manera de alejarse del estrés y la monotonía de lo cotidiano. Cuando cada día es igual que el otro y que el anterior y que el anterior al anterior, si no tenés unos minutos para vos mismo es prácticamente imposible no volverse loco. O, al menos, así pensaba Lucy.

Lentamente fue desprendiéndose de cada prenda de ropa mientras su bañera iba llenándose de ese líquido incoloro capaz de hacerla sentir como en casa. Lo único que lo lograba.

Distraídamente encendió el televisor en su baño y siguió con la preparación de su único momento de paz diario. Introdujo su mano en el agua y cerró el grifo al ver que ya estaba a su gusto.

Un pie, otro pie y se sumergió en el agua templada dejándose envolver por las burbujas. Cerró los ojos, con la mente completamente en blanco, e inspiró profundo.

Pero un nombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_**Esta noche en directo y en exclusiva, ¡Rachel Berry y su single: "Under the water"!**_

Se movió rápidamente de manera casi inconsciente, como hacía siempre que escuchaba aquel nombre en cualquier radio o canal de televisión.

Abrió los ojos, buscó el control remoto para subir el volumen y vio ese rostro tan conocido pero igualmente hermoso. Sonriente, lleno de vida. Estaba preciosa, aún más de ser posible. Los Ángeles sin duda le habían sentado de maravilla. O, tal vez, alejarse de todo. Alejarse de ella.

Siguió mirando ensimismada la pequeña pantalla. Hipnotizada, inmóvil. Y esa voz, esa que tanto añoraba y con la que nunca más había vuelto a soñar desde hacía un año y dos meses, comenzó a cantar.

_**Lay my head, under the water**_

(Coloca mi cabeza, bajo el agua)

_**Lay my head, under the sea**_

(Coloca mi cabeza, bajo el mar)

_**Excuse me sir, am I your daughter?**_

(Disculpe señor, ¿Soy su hija?)

_**Won't you take me back? Take me back and see.**_

(¿No me llevás de vuelta? Llevame de vuelta y mira.)

Los ojos de Rachel se clavaron en la cámara y Lucy pudo sentir como algo que creía olvidado se rompía en su interior. Una congoja, una presión llena de fantasmas añejos, la golpeó de nuevo.

Esta vez con más fuerza, penetrando en cada uno de los músculos de su maltrecho y dolorido cuerpo. Sabiendo, conscientemente o no, que cada letra de ese tema compuesto iban hacia su persona.

_**There's not a time, for being younger**_

(Ya no queda tiempo para ser más joven)

_**And all my friends, are enemies**_

(Y todos mis amigos, son enemigos)

_**And if I cried unto my mother**_

(Y si pudiese llorar junto a mi madre)

_**No, she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me**_

(No, ella no estaba, ella no estaba ahí para mí)

_**Don't let the water drag you down **_

(No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo)

Lucy sintió como su rostro se volvía húmedo por algo que, sin duda, no era agua. Lagrimas incontrolables rodaban por sus mejillas transmitiendo en su mutismo la pena que intentaba aplacar. Sin más, cerró los ojos y sumergió su cabeza en ese elemento capaz de transportarla a tiempos mejores.

De nada servía secarse, de nada servía intentar remendarse. Ya de nada servía cualquier intento.

_Don't let the water drag you down_

(No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo)

Cantó Rachel cerrando los ojos. Una mirada, un verde esperanza, una sonrisa llena de calidez llegó a su mente de inmediato.

Sin duda esa canción la había escrito para ella, como cada una de las que integraban el disco, como cada cosa que salía de sus dedos cada vez que tenía un bolígrafo y una hoja en blanco.

¿A quien quería engañar? Jamás la olvidaría. Lo había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo ese esfuerzo parecía en vano.

_Broken lines, across my mirror_

(Líneas rotas a través de mi espejo)

_Show my face, all red and bruised_

(Muestra mi cara toda roja y con moretones)

_And though I screamed and I screamed, no one came running_

(Y aunque gritaba y gritaba, nadie vino corriendo)

_No, I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from you_

(No, no estaba a salvo, no estaba a salvo de vos)

_Don't let the water drag you down _

(No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo)

_Don't let the water drag you down_

(No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo)

_Don't let me drown, don't let me drown in the waves_

(No dejes que me ahogue, no dejes que me ahogue en las olas)

_I could be found, I could be what you had saved_

(Puedo ser encontrada, puedo ser lo que habrías salvado)

Suspiró y dio paso a que la música hiciese lo suyo. Venia la estrofa con mayor intensidad de todo el tema.

_**Saved, saved, saved**_

(Salvado, salvado, salvado)

Gritó Rachel desgarradoramente y, automáticamente, Lucy salió del agua casi sin poder respirar.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Pretendía ahogarse a sí misma? ¿Quería volver de nuevo a esos cinco segundos de ensueño?

Con las manos temblorosas buscó el control remoto del televisor y apagó esa voz que la había traído de vuelta a una realidad que quería dejar atrás de forma casi obsesiva. Ese amor, esa mujer, estaban llevándola al borde de la locura.

Rachel, completamente quebrada, seguía emitiendo cada palabra aferrada a ese micrófono como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tal vez porque así lo hacía.

El sonido de una guitarra hizo que viajara a tiempos no tan lejanos pero que así lo parecían. Una guitarra que no era tocada por sus manos, una guitarra que no la portaba esa hermosa mujer a la que añoraba con cada fibra de su ser.

De nuevo cerró los ojos. No quería ver, solo quería terminar esa canción de una maldita vez y huir.

_Lay my head, under the water_

(Coloca mi cabeza debajo del agua)

_Aloud I pray, for calmer seas_

(En voz alta ruego por calamidades)

_And when I wake from this dream, with chains all around me_

(Y cuando me despierto de este sueño con cadenas alrededor de mí)

_No, I've never been, I've never been free_

(No, nunca fui, nunca fui libre)

Lucy, aún con el pelo mojado por aquel baño que lejos había estado de ser relajante, tomó una muda deportiva de su armario. Vistiéndose rápidamente como si tuviese prisa por salir de ese apartamento, se puso sus zapatillas para correr, se adueñó del Ipod y, metiendo las llaves en el bolsillo, cerró de un portazo.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba oxígeno, necesitaba callar esas voces que esta vez no provenían de labios ajenos sino producto de sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba correr.

_No, I've never been, I've never been free_

(No, nunca fui, nunca fui libre)

Rachel abrió los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas finalmente rodaban por sus mejillas.

Olvidado, creía que la había olvidado. Sin embargo su recuerdo estaba más presente que nunca.

_No, I've never been, I've never been free_

(No, nunca fui, nunca fui libre)

Millones de aplausos sucedieron el silencio generado por su voz al finalizar la canción. Detrás de cámara, su equipo se encontraba igual de eufórico que los espectadores.

Aquel camerino lleno de personas que poco le importaban y que nada decían que pudiese resultar de su interés, comenzaba a asfixiarla.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había roto de esa forma? ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Acaso no lo había superado? ¿No había encontrado la felicidad en su nueva vida?

Volver a Nueva York había hecho que viejos fantasmas la llevasen a tiempos donde el dolor y el desconcierto gobernaban su vida. Tantos kilómetros recorridos intentando hacerla desaparecer y aún podía recordarla de forma clara y perfecta.

A Lucy. A esas alturas, ya prácticamente no había ni rastro de Quinn.

Dos personas que eran una sola. Una sola persona que había hecho de sus pensamientos su propio reino.

Tomó su bolso y, sin decir absolutamente nada ni a su manager ni a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban, salió por la puerta sin saber exactamente a donde ir.

Creía haberla borrado por completo. Pensaba que ya nada de ella quedaba dentro suyo, a lo mejor solo una pequeña señal en su cuerpo en forma de alguna cicatriz. Sin embargo, por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo, estaba lejos de ser así. Necesitaba huir, necesitaba agua, verdadera y no en canciones, que sanase sus penas.

Pasaste: Del verbo pasar. Una vez más, sinónimo de volver a suceder.


	47. Heart

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**47. **Heart.

Domingo 25 de Septiembre de 2016.

Nueva York.

* * *

La intensidad en las pisadas efectuadas por Lucy determinaba el deseo irrefrenable por expulsar cualquier tipo de toxina dañina de sus poros. Doce y veinte marcaba el reloj y la falta de respiración era producto, no solo de la extensa actividad física, sino también del mal interno que la agobiaba.

Es curioso como el tiempo era capaz de cambiarlo todo. Generaba un vistazo hacia atrás y lo que algún día fue seguía ahí, latente y con más fuerza que antes. Correr ya no provocaba en su ser la misma sensación de plenitud y libertad que antes.

La música en su Ipod, de modo aleatorio, una vez más eligió la opción menos acertada.

"Heart" comenzó a reproducirse. "Heart" entonada por su voz para el bonus track que había efectuado la banda en el disco. "Heart", corazón para algunos. Lo que le faltaba, para otros.

_Never wanted to feel_

(Nunca quise sentir)

_Never wanted you to steal my heart_

(Nunca quise que me robaras el corazón)

_Never wanted you to know_

(Nunca quise que supieras)

_Never wanted to show I'm weak_

(Nunca quise mostrarte que soy débil)

Había compuesto ese tema en su estado más deplorable. Se sentía sola, abandonada, inclusive extraña en ella misma.

Esa sensación de que, esa vez, el tiempo no sería capaz de curar sus heridas. Esa falla, donde lo que supone ser un aliado termina transformándose en el delatador de tu pasado. Ese punto donde solo querés borrar ciertas circunstancias de tu presente para que en un futuro estén olvidados pero que, al mismo tiempo, solo podes aferrarte a los buenos recuerdos para creer que realmente cambiaste. Aunque simplemente hayas dejado de actuar como otros tantos querían.

Porque sí, todo pasado siempre será mejor por más malo que sea.

_I'm falling all over myself, trying to be someone else_

(Estoy cayendo sobre mi, intentando ser otra persona)

_I wish you would dare to walk me home so I wouldn't have to feel alone_

(Me gustaría que te hubieses ofrecido llevarme a casa, así no me hubiese sentido tan sola)

Muchas veces tiras la moneda al aire y esperas que el azar sea el encargado de encauzar tu camino. Muchas veces dejas en manos del destino, lo que por temor no sos capaz de decidir.

Los imposibles se cumplen y Rachel era una persona capaz de corroborarlo. Sus actos ya no eran guiados por una leyenda sino que luchaba por obtenerlos. Ya no actuaba por conveniencia o con temor, ahora actuaba por convicción.

El puente de Brooklyn siempre la había hecho sentir como en casa y correr por esos tablones de madera la relajaba. Ipod en mano, penas en la otra, incrementaba el ritmo congeniando con la inmensidad del puente.

Ya había dejado de creer en la suerte, ya había dejado de actuar como la gente mediocre capaz de refugiarse en ella. Ya había dejado de ser esa chiquilla que todo lo lamentaba y padecía. Ya comenzaba a perder nuevamente la cordura al oír su voz.

El modo aleatorio del Ipod era el peor enemigo que podía tener en esa oscura noche. Ese tema compuesto por Lucy y grabado como un regalo para los fans, había comenzado a sonar sin previo aviso.

_Always wanted to be_

(Siempre quise ser)

_Always wanted you to see my heart_

(Siempre quise que vieras mi corazón)

_Always wanted your love_

(Siempre quise tu amor)

_Always wanted but never was_

(Siempre lo quise pero nunca ocurrió)

"Heart" era intenso. "Heart" la representaba en cada acorde plasmado. "Heart" era ella y Lucy. Juntas y por separado. "Heart" era su corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por minuto al volver a sentirla. Al volver a tenerla, aún solo siendo a travez de unos auriculares.

Debía demostrarse a sí misma que todo ese esfuerzo implementado en olvidarla no había sido en vano. Aún creyéndose incapaz de lograrlo.

_I'm falling all over myself, trying to be someone else_

(Estoy cayendo sobre mi, intentando ser otra persona)

_I wish you would dare to walk me home so I wouldn't have to feel alone_

(Me gustaría que te hubieses ofrecido llevarme a casa, así no me hubiese sentido tan sola)

Lucy dejaba que el tiempo fuese el encargado de curar sus heridas.

Se sentía realmente frustrada al ver como todo lo que amaba simplemente se había desvanecido entre sus brazos. Sin más, sin previo aviso. Primero su padre, ahora Rachel. Todo lo que intentaba mantener cerca, simplemente optaba por alejarse.

Su Ipod comenzaba a fallar. Tenía varios años de uso y aún no se recuperaba del incidente en el lago, a lo mejor la recepción sobre el puente no era la indicada o era otro indicio de que varias cosas en su vida debían ser reemplazadas.

Se estaba volviendo a conocer. Estaba destapando esa parte de ella escondida detrás de la pared del miedo. Estaba aprendiendo a escuchar las corazonadas, a esas voces ya mudas de su cabeza. A entender la verdad aunque doliese. Estaba aprendiendo a amar, o al menos eso le gustaba creer.

_I'm falling all over myself, dying to be someone else_

(Estoy cayendo sobre mí, muriendo por ser otra persona)

Necesitaba sacudir el polvo, pesimismo y dramatismo de su cuerpo. Guardar esos últimos seis años en una caja y enterrarla en las aguas más profundas. Archivar en ellas esa sensación de malestar continuo, los recuerdos y sobre todo ese enojo con Lucy.

Porque si algo detestaba Rachel era eso, tener que odiarla.

_I wish you would dare to walk me home, I don't wanna fight the world alone_

(Me gustaría que te hubieses ofrecido llevarme a casa, no quiero luchar contra el mundo sola)

Su cuerpo le suplicaba a gritos que parase. Lucy estaba castigándose por culpas que no merecía. Agitadamente, sin respiración, optó por la elección más sensata y detuvo su ejercicio.

La vista desde el puente de Brooklyn era simplemente alucinante, pero su cabeza solo podía esconderse entre sus brazos. Pausó la reproducción del Ipod en medio del tema. Necesitaba silencio.

Con las palmas aferraba fuertemente las rodillas y con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante intentaba abastecerse de aire. Necesitaba respirar correctamente. Necesitaba vida.

Rachel aminoró el ritmo al llegar al punto más alto del puente y se mimetizó con la intensidad musical generada en el tema. Sus parpados permanecían cerrados por varios segundos, intentando contener esas lagrimas inminentes.

Segundos insuficientes para la marea de dolor que amenazaba con estallar.

Pero debía abrirlos, debía afrontar lo que la realidad le mostraba. Debía ser valiente una vez en su vida. Así que los abrió y fue entonces cuando vio a esa mujer delante suyo. Cabizbaja, agitada, desolada, triste y, sobretodo, refugiándose en la oscuridad de la penumbra. Oscuro como su propia alma.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que el clic en su cabeza le arrojó miles de recuerdos que había estado postergando. Detuvo la reproducción de esa canción de forma inmediata y achicó los ojos.

_¿Quinn?_ – Susurró, temerosa y dubitativa.

Lucy alzó la vista. Solo dos personas la llamaban de esa forma y aquello sonaba demasiado real como para tratarse de una nueva alucinación.

Abrió la boca con la intención de pronunciar su nombre pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban igual de conmocionadas que ella.

Era Rachel, era ella después de tanto tiempo.

_¿Lucy?_ – Repitió observandola distancia.

La gente suele decir que el tiempo lo cura todo y Rachel comprendía que para ella, el tiempo, solo volvía a llevarla al mismo punto sin retorno. A sus brazos, a su cuerpo. A ella.

_Rachel…_ - Masculló prácticamente de forma inaudible. - _¿Qué… Qué haces acá?_ – Titubeó descreída.

Efectuó un paneo general del entorno que la rodeaba. – _Lo mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Estás sola?_ – Humedeció su boca reseca. - _¿Lucy? ¿Realmente sos vos?_

_Sí… Soy yo._ – Susurró. - _¿El tiempo hizo que olvidaras mi voz?_

¿Cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo olvidar la tonalidad más perfecta, armónica y deliciosa alguna vez creada? ¿Cómo olvidar la calidez emanada en cada frase? ¿Cómo olvidar cada rasgo de su rostro?

Sin dudas no la había olvidado.

_No…_ - Contuvo el llanto. – _No es eso…_ - Carraspeó. – _Solo… solo no alcanzo a verte bien._

El piso de madera rechino con lentitud y, entre la tenue neblina y oscuridad, divisó su figura. Intacta, inconfundible, irremplazable. Inigualable.

Pura.

_¿Ahora?_ – Se focalizó en sus pupilas marrones.

Con torpeza desvió la vista. – _Hola…_ - Agregó con torpeza.

Sonrió junto con sentimientos encontrados. – _Hola._

La apreció de reojo. _– Son… son las doce y media de la madrugada. - ¿Qué haces corriendo a esta hora?_

_Necesitaba… Despejarme, supongo._ – Frunció el ceño. – _Y también me gusta correr por la noche, me siento como en paz. ¿Vos?_

_Necesitaba estar sola._ – Sentenció. – _Esto de ser famosa no te da mucho margen para ello._ – Se focalizó en la mirada intensa de Lucy. – _No sé si te enteraste pero…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Si, ¿Cómo no enterarme?_ – Sonrió embobada. – _Todos los periódicos, revistas, programas de televisión y radio hablan de la gran Rachel Berry y su brillante carrera en Los Ángeles. _– Movió las manos con grandeza. – _Realmente me alegro que las cosas te vayan bien… Te lo mereces._

_Gracias._ – Sonrió de medio lado y sus mejillas se ruborizaron por lo que optó desviar la mirada y caminar hacia la medianera del puente. – _Estás… Distinta._ – Inspiró profundo observando hacia el horizonte. – _El tiempo te sentó bien._

_¿Lo estoy?_ – Caminó hacia su lado. – _Yo me veo como siempre._ – Rió con naturalidad. – _Vos sí que estás cambiada._ – Giró el rostro hacia ella y posó sus codos sobre la madera. – _Pareces… Pareces otra persona._

_¡Lo soy!_ – Exclamó con efusividad efímera. – _O al menos eso intento… Los Ángeles no es Nueva York, mi vida allá es diferente y la gente que me rodea también. ¡Que te voy a explicar! _– Mordió el labio inferior y meció el rostro. – _Recorriste veinte ciudades conmigo._

_Lo hicimos, ¿Verdad?_ – Se focalizó en el agua calma. – _A veces creo que solo fue un sueño._

_Por experiencia propia te digo que no es conveniente vivir de ellos. _

Un silencio infundió a Rachel y al parecer Lucy entendió que no era oportuno hablar. Con torpeza carraspeó y la rubia la sucedió.

_¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Continuas con la fotografía?_ – Intentó mostrarse recompuesta. - _¿Elena?_

_Bueno, mi vida bien… Sí, sigo con la fotografía._ – Humedeció los labios. – _De hecho abrí hace poco una pequeña escuela para nuevos talentos… _

_¡Eso es genial!_ – Indicó efusivamente con sus ojos enormes.

_Lo es, lo sé._ – Rió con vergüenza. – _Y Ele… Bueno, ella sigue como siempre… Creo que ella nunca cambiará._

_Me alegra no escuchar algo como… "Tuvo un hijo de los gemelos en Las Vegas pero no sabe cuál es el padre"_ – Acotó, ironizando el tono de voz de Lucy.

Soltó una carcajada estrepitosa. – _No creas que estuviste muy errada… Tuvo un pequeño susto pero al final, por suerte, no resultó ser nada._

_¡Ey!_ – Imitó su posición y la empujó con el hombro. – _No digas por suerte, de seguro hubieses sido una tía genial._ – Entrelazó los dedos y los miró. – _Vos… ¿Vos como estás?_

_¿Sinceramente?_ – Inspiró profundo. – _No lo sé, estoy algo… Perdida._

_¿Por qué?_

_A veces me siento como una foto en blanco y negro, una versión desmejorada de mí misma._ – Dirigió su mirada a Rachel, quien la escuchaba atenta. – _Todo lo que pasó... Con la banda, con… con nosotras._ – Carraspeó. – _Fueron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y, ¿Para que mentir?, extraño esos momentos… Extraño todo._

Frunció los labios luego de una pausa. – _Nada es para siempre… No sé puede vivir en el pasado._ – Rió con ironía. – _Mira quién te lo dice._

Presionó el entrecejo. – _Sí, quizás deba irme a Los Ángeles ¿No?_ – Meció el rostro. – _No me hagas caso… Por cierto, fuiste… ¿Fuiste a ese muelle?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Presenté una demanda para que lo demolieran._

Abrió la boca en su totalidad y recobró la postura erguida. - _¿En serio?_

Negó, nuevamente, con la cabeza. – _Soy Rachel Berry, cantante… No Michelle Obama._

_¡Quién sabe lo que podes conseguir!_ – Elevó las manos. – _Hoy, sin ir más lejos, estuviste en el programa de David Letterman… Eso es un comienzo._

_¡Vos también estuviste ahí!_ – Sonrió con sorna. – _Y sin embargo, ahora tenés una escuelita de fotografía… Esos chicos no deben saber la ex estrella de rock que hay ante ellos._ – La miró fijo. - _¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir un guitarrista con tu talento? Uf… _- Resopló. – _Miles de audiciones… ¡Y terminó siendo italiano! Para que te des una idea._

_¿Qué tiene que sea italiano?_ – Recobró la postura inicial, imitando la de Rachel. – _¡Puede hacerte espaguetis!_

_Con lo que adoro las pastas…_ - Masculló y la empujó nuevamente con el hombro. - _¡Esto es serio! Mi carrera depende de ese hombre._

Sonrió de medio lado. – _Si querés podría sustituirlo..._

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad y con torpeza desvió la vista de las pupilas penetrantes de Lucy. Podía sentir como cada músculo se tensionaba en el acto y como su cuerpo se iba imposibilitando a sí mismo para reaccionar.

Los recuerdos la golpeaban sin pudor y aquello era algo para lo cual, aún, no estaba preparada.

_¿A que estás jugando Lucy?_

_¡Fue una broma!_ – Sonrió pero nada provino de parte de la morocha. - _¿Solo vos podés hacerlas?_

_No me sonó tan broma._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Solo… Nada._

_¿Solo nada qué?_

Lucy se infundió de seriedad y notó como los dedos de Rachel estaban sufriendo una tortura al ser apretados entre sí. Canalizaba toda su angustia en las diez extremidades de sus manos.

Dulcemente situó la palma sobre el hombro de la morocha. - _¿Solo nada…_ - Intentó repetir.

_¡No me toques!_ – Gritó de forma repentina y se apartó. - _¡Estuve mal Lucy! Muy mal._

_¡Y yo! Pero no te grito._ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Sos bipolar acaso? Hasta hace dos segundos estabas bromeando como si nada._ – Abrió las manos, saturada. - _¿Qué demonios se supone que hice ahora?_

_Solo estaba tratando de aparentar que entre nosotras todo estaba bien._ – Escupió con oído. - _¿Pero sabes que? ¡No hay nada bien!_

_¡Claro que no hay nada bien!_ – Resopló. – _Al parecer, con vos nunca nada va bien… ¡Solo fue una maldita broma, por el amor de Dios!_ – Transformó la bronca en desgano. – _Ni siquiera sé porque estamos discutiendo…_

_¿Querés que te diga porque lo hacemos?_ – Consultó, mordiendo el labio inferior. – _Al parecer un año y meses te borraron la memoria… ¡Me lastimaste Quinn!_ – Estalló en un grito pero rápidamente meció el rostro. - _¡Lucy! ¡Que se yo! Ya ni sé como mierda llamarte._

_¿De nuevo con eso?_ – Se detuvo en seco, observándola. - _¿Y vos? ¿Qué hay de tus actitudes?_

_¿Qué hay de mis actitudes qué?_ – Le devolvió la mirada desafiante. – _No tengo otro nombre, ni otra identidad._

_No, solo bromeas con que mandaste a demoler el muelle… Nuestro muelle._ – Rió con ironía. - _¿Eso crees que no me duele? ¿Qué te pensás? ¿Qué soy la maldita reina del hielo o qué?_

_¿Nuestro? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!_ – Imitó la carcajada de Lucy. – _Si hasta aquel día ni te enterabas de su existencia… ¡Yo te amaba Lucy! Sí, Lucy… A ella había comenzado a amar, esa mujer capaz de desplazar al gran amor de mi vida y vos… ¡Vos!_ – La señaló con odio. – _Llegaste para luego romperme en mil pedazos. ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Me importa una mierda todo lo de tu papá!_ – Chilló antes de que osara responder. – _No quiero escuchar esa excusa barata de nuevo, porque vos sabias perfectamente que buscaba a Quinn y aún así te negaste._

_Sabía que buscabas a Quinn… ¡No a mí! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo?_ – Exhaló profundo. – _No sabía con quien soñaba, no sabía de quienes eran esas malditas_ _voces… ¡No sabía nada! Pero cuando lo supe fui a buscarte ¿Y vos que hiciste?_ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Me golpeaste… ¡Dos veces! Y así, sin más, te fuiste._ – Humedeció los labios y contuvo el llanto. – _Yo también la estuve pasando muy mal, para que te conste… Este año fue una completa basura._

_¿A sí? ¿Y que hiciste? ¿Te refugiaste en la fotografía?_ – Elevó las cejas. –_ "Oh… Mi gran eje, amo fotografiar a la gente y ver su belleza interna"… ¡Mentirosa! _– Escupió con un manotazo al aire. – _¡Amas esconderte tras el lente de esa porquería! Eso es lo que amas... Negar quien sos en vez de afrontarlo, amas… ¡Dios!_ – Gritó con frustración y se adueño de su cabellera. – _Sos tan frustrante. ¡Deberías estar agradecida que solo fueron dos golpes!_

_¿Y vos? ¿Qué amas? ¿Componer y componer sobre tus penas? ¿Llorar como una nena asustada? ¿Huir de lo que se supone que buscabas hace cinco años?_ – Juntó los labios y generó una mueca. - _¿Sabes qué, Rachel? ¡Sos una cagona! Sí, no me mires así… Lo sos. _– Tragó saliva. – _Y también una maldita consentida. "¡Oh mundo cruel! Que malo sos conmigo"… ¡Por favor! _– Le devolvió el gesto corporal. _- ¡Todos tenemos problemas!_

_¡Mi único problema sos vos!_ – Rompió en llanto mudo, de bronca y frustración. – _Así que podrías matarte y solucionar tanto los míos como los tuyos._ – Notó el rostro atónito de Lucy. - _¡Voilá!_

Guardó silencio por un instante. – _No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir._

_No quise decir eso._ – Indicó, cruzándose de brazos.

_Pero lo dijiste…_

_Solo fue un pensamiento egoísta, ¿Si?_ – Le restó importancia y se situó de costado. – _Por Dios, no quiero cargar con la culpa de tu suicidio._

_No te preocupes Rachel, no voy a suicidarme por vos._ – Sonrió al notar como la observaba. – _No mereces la pena._

Y así sin más, optó por colocarse nuevamente los auriculares y presionar el botón de play.

De nada servía esperar por una respuesta que de poco le importaba. De nada servía continuar hurgando en una herida que debía cicatrizar aunque aún quemase como el primer día. De nada servía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con incoherencias sin un fundamento razonable.

Ya nada servía de nada.

_Never told you before_

(Nunca te lo dije antes)

Arrojó el tema en curso que al parecer era el menos indicado. "Heart". Corazón, roto en su caso. Inspiró profundo y se dispuso a continuar con su ejercicio, sabiendo que a lo mejor aquella sería la última vez que la vería.

Hubiese deseado que fuese en mejores términos, pero luego de la dispuesta prefería recordarla como en las viejas épocas mejor que como aquella versión llena de rencor y reproches.

_¿POR QUÉ NO ME BUSCASTE?_ – Gritó Rachel hacia la nada misma.

El andar de Lucy se detuvo en seco.

_Never loved you more_

(Nunca te había amado tanto)

Volteó hacia ella y la morocha aún continuaba con sus propios brazos rodeándola. Los ojos repletos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada la caracterizaban inclusive a metros de distancia.

_¿Por qué jamás viniste a buscarme?_ – Repitió ante el mutismo de Lucy. - _¿Por qué?_

Pausó la reproducción. - _¿Cómo?_

_¡Te esperé todo este año! Te esperé cada maldita noche, llorando como una imbécil al ver que jamás llegabas… Te esperé tras cada presentación, tras cada entrevista._ – Rompió en llanto. – _Te esperé Lucy, nunca deje de hacerlo y vos… Vos jamás apareciste._ – Retiró las lágrimas con los dedos. – _Otra vez me dejaste sola, a la deriva, como en aquel muelle… Otra vez me sentí vacía como aquel día que desperté del coma._ – Rió entre sollozos. – _Pensar que hoy se cumplen seis años… Que irónico._

Lucy frunció el ceño. - _¿No te llegaron mis mensajes? ¿No leíste mis mails? ¡Incluso hablé con tu manager!_ – Recordó con torpeza. – _Busqué todas las malditas formas habidas y por haber para llegar a vos porque tu celular siempre me daba apagado._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Por supuesto que yo también te esperé… Esperé tu respuesta durante meses, pero supuse que no querías saber de mi…_ - Relajó el entrecejo y arqueó las cejas. _– Supuse que te habías rendido… Yo jamás lo di por acabado, ¡Vos lo hiciste!_

Rachel permaneció perpleja por un instante. - _¿Me buscaste?_

_Cada día durante siete meses, hasta que vi una entrevista tuya por televisión. – _Suspiró, descendiendo el rostro. – _Ahí comprobé que estabas mucho mejor sin mí y que tal vez por eso no me atendías._

Varias lágrimas mudas rodaron por el rostro de Rachel, quien por instinto presionó los parpados. – _Yo… Yo jamás recibí esos mensajes._ – Susurró atónita.

Alzó la vista con cautela. - _¿Qué hiciste con tu celular?_

_Mis representantes creyeron conveniente que cambiase el número para separar a la Rachel de la banda con la que se supone soy ahora. _– Generó un silencio escaso. – _Lucy… Yo…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Entonces los mails tampoco los leíste? _– Percibió como negó con el rostro. - _¿Y tu manager no te dijo nunca que llamé?_ – Volvió a negar con la cabeza. – _No… ¿No me estabas ignorando?_ – Agregó con las cejas arqueadas.

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad a causa del llanto y una vez más negó con un gesto. Lucy la analizó por un instante y controlando esas lagrimas inoportunas, caminó hacia ella.

_Entonces no está terminado._ – Expresó con firmeza y la sujetó de la cintura con ambos brazos.

Sus labios se volvieron uno de forma salvaje y con torpeza sus lenguas se buscaron como si fuesen dos desconocidas. Las manos de Rachel se adueñaron del cuello de Lucy, presionando con pasión los cortos mechones de su nuca.

Ambos cuerpos se acoplaban entre sí de forma perfecta, mientras esas bocas deseosas por sentir los labios de su par intensificaban el ritmo establecido.

Un año había pasado, un año en el que muchas cosas entre ellas habían cambiado pero nada sería capaz de modificar ese deseo latente. Nada sería capaz de arrebatar la fogosidad existente en cada caricia.

Nada, ni siquiera los años.

Una gota tímida se estrelló contra el rostro de Rachel, quien con cautela se apartó de Lucy. Varias seguidas la sucedieron con lentitud y pausadamente. Ambas alzaron la vista hacia el cielo, el cual tronó con ímpetu haciéndose oír.

Sus pupilas volvieron a encontrarse y una carcajada escapó de su garganta.

_Al parecer…_ - Susurró sobre los labios de Lucy, aún aferrada a su cuello y rozando la nariz. – _Hay cosas que nunca cambian._

Un nuevo trueno anticipó el diluvio que no tardó en hacerse presente. Cientos de gotas pesadas e intensas comenzaron a impactar contra sus cuerpos. Gotas obstinadas en separarlas. Pero esta vez nada lo haría.

Con vigor se sujetaron aún más fuerte y entre risas, roces de narices y caricias corporales, se infundieron en un nuevo beso colmado de pureza.

Torpes pasos y un golpe seco contra la puerta del departamento fueron los desencadenantes de tanta lujuria. Las manos de Lucy se adueñaban de la ropa de Rachel a medida que con torpeza se adentraban en su hogar. Llegar a las escaleras no significaba un obstáculo, ya que con salvajismo la sujetó de los muslos y alzó hasta su cintura.

Con una fuerza irreconocible, subió los quince escalones que llevaban hasta su cuarto sin retirarle la mirada de encima. Sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación como si de un bien escaso se tratase.

Las rodillas de la rubia toparon contra el borde la cama y con sutileza dejó caer a su amada sobre la misma. Agitadamente, temblorosa y dubitativa se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Rachel.

Con las manos se deshizo de su propia muda superior y una vez en ropa interior se perdió en el cuello de la morocha. Los besos eran fogosos, repletos de deseo y necesidad. Necesitaba sentirla, hacerla suya. Amarla.

Las manos de Rachel arañaban la espalda de Lucy tras cada mordida sobre su cuello. El arqueo de su cadera se volvía inevitable al sentir la presión de la pelvis de su par. Las manos de la rubia recorrían el contorno de su cuerpo con cautela hasta hacerse con el borde de esa muda deportiva.

Deseaba que con un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo que las cubría desapareciera en el acto.

Continuando con los besos suaves y húmedos por el lóbulo de su oreja, descendía por la clavícula de Rachel. Las yemas de Lucy se hacían con la fina tela de esa remera para, con lentitud, comenzar a retirarla.

Verla en ropa interior era la mejor imagen que sus ojos podían contemplar y deshacerse de ella, aún más. Una vez capaz de controlar la torpeza que acarreaban sus movimientos, retiró la muda superior. Con su lengua comenzó a contonear los pechos de Rachel hasta perderse en sus pezones. Un gemido provino de su parte, sumado con un tirón de pelo que poco repercutió en Lucy.

La cabeza de la rubia se alzó con violencia ante un acto reflejo generado por la morocha y ambas pupilas se encontraron. Con vehemencia y desesperación, sus labios se buscaron casi por inercia.

Besos pasionales las saciaban, mientras los dedos traviesos de Rachel se deshacían de la parte inferior aún en Lucy, dejándola completamente en ropa interior.

Esa boca carnosa mordió con apetito la panza al descubierto de Rachel, quien dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Recorriéndola con la lengua, disfrutándola y apreciándola en cada lamida, comenzó a deslizar ese jogging capaz de separarla de su objetivo.

Con la mirada fija en las pupilas marrones que la observaban, sus labios contornearon los muslos con mesura. Diminutas y trabajadas piernas. Deseables a tal punto de desesperarse. Tanto era ese deseo que en un pestañeo se deshizo de la ropa interior.

Rachel la miró con lujuria y ambas piernas se abrieron, invitándola a participar. Lucy le devolvió la mirada junto a una media sonrisa antes de perderse entre ellas.

Era su lengua la encargada. Lamidas profundas sobre su clítoris la llevaban a una excitación en crecimiento. El arqueo de su cintura así lo determinaba. Lucy incrementaba el ritmo a la vez que con el pulgar continuaba masajeándolo.

Los gemidos en Rachel se volvían incontrolables, al igual que la necesidad de sentirla dentro ya era inminente.

Lucy se deshizo de la muda inferior de su ropa interior y situó su pelvis sobre la de su amada. Antes de que sus pechos se rozaran, la morocha se deshizo del corpiño que la rubia aún conservaba puesto.

Los pezones de ambas se rozaron ante el contacto de sus cuerpos y el movimiento de los mismos comenzó a efectuarse con lentitud.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a menguar mientras la ansiedad se adueñaba de cada extremidad. La mano inquieta de Lucy fue quien tomó la iniciativa y sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos.

Las uñas de Rachel se clavaron en su espalda al sentir el contacto y un gemido ahogado escapó, situándose sobre su oreja. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás al sentir esa penetración profunda mientras la boca se abrió por completo intentando aplacar esa sensación proveniente de un pequeño pero intenso dolor.

Los gemidos, ahogados y no tantos, salían por parte de ambas en un ritmo casi armónico. Los labios de Lucy buscaban con torpeza lograr posarse sobre los de Rachel. Ese absurdo intento se veía nulo a la vez que sus dedos implementaban un ritmo mayor.

Lentitud y armonía. Pasión y devoción. Conjugaciones perfectas se unían en ese acto que estaban llevando a cabo. La morocha podía sentirlo con claridad y se notaba en cada suspiro emanado.

Con los dientes mordía el labio inferior de Lucy, dejando entrever ese orgasmo que estaba al llegar.

_Te amo…_ - Susurró sobre la boca de la morocha.

El movimiento de sus caderas se volvía ritmico, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban al igual que uno. El abdomen de ambas se encontraba repleto de transpiración a la vez que se contraía al sentir varios espasmos sexuales.

Jadeos a la par culminaban en dos gemidos personificados en uno. Los muslos de Rachel se presionaron con ímpetu por lo que Lucy pudo determinar que había llegado a su clímax.

Falta de respiración, aún ahogada ante el desgaste generado, la rubia se dejó caer sobre Rachel, quien la abrazó, fundiéndola en sus brazos. Una mezcla de amor con pasión que ambos cuerpos representaban a través del sentimiento y sudor que habían emanado.

_Yo también te amo._ – Susurró Rachel sobre sus labios. – _Lucy._ – Agregó con una media sonrisa.

Lucy le devolvió el gesto y situó su boca sobre la suya. Se conocían de una forma prácticamente inigualable y ese roce sutil, concluía lo que habían comenzado.

_I don't wanna fight the world alone_

(No quiero luchar contra el mundo sola)

Diría "Heart" y ellas lo plasmaban a la perfección.

Sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo al desnudo de su par, con ambas manos, dejaban que sus pesados parpados comenzaran a cerrarse. Lucy descansaba sobre el pecho de Rachel, quien se encontraba dispuesta a cobijarla por el resto de la noche. Por el resto de su vida.

Sus abdómenes se sentían en un respirar pausado y profundo, mientras los pies se rozaban con dulzura.

Esta vez, no dejarían que el tiempo les arrebatara más momentos como ese.

Esta vez, comenzarían a ser un nosotras.


	48. Solo tu voz

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**48. **Solo tu voz.

Domingo 25 de Septiembre de 2016.

Nueva York

* * *

Rachel a veces creía que la razón por la que le dolía tanto separarse de Quinn era porque sus almas estaban entrelazadas. Quizás Lucy había llegado para romper ese lazo.

Verla dormir a su lado, boca abajo con el rostro hacia el costado donde ella se encontraba junto a los cortos mechones alborotados sobre él, la hacía entender que a lo mejor había vivido cientos de vidas diferentes antes de esta y en cada una de ellas se habían encontrado.

¿Qué diferenciaba a Lucy de Quinn a simple vista? Nada. Solo esa rubia cabellera.

Mismo nombre, mismo aspecto, misma persona a simple vista. Diferente esencia.

Si algo podía afirmar era que todos tenían un destino y sin dudas, ella era el suyo. Haberse separado de Quinn y llegar a ella de este modo la llevaba a pensar que tal vez todo ocurría por alguna razón.

Cuando la miraba podía entender su belleza, su gracia y como esos rasgos que tan bien recordaba se habían ido fortaleciendo con cada vida que iba pasando. Era consciente que había estado su vida anterior buscándola. Durante años de forma incansable, no a alguien como ella sino a ella, porque el alma de Lucy y Rachel estaban predestinadas a continuar juntas.

La acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos y deseaba poder decirle que todo iría bien pero esa certeza era imposible. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo dura la felicidad, si puede tardar años o segundos en desvanecerse, pero al menos podía disfrutar de ello. Al menos tenía ese instante. Mucho más de lo que podía decir hacia menos de doce horas.

Esa placidez con la que dormía la llevaba a suspirar de la forma más tonta y enamorada que jamás estuvo.

Ya no quería soñar más. Esta nueva vida era mejor que su sueño. ¿Para que dormiría si resultaba una pérdida de tiempo? Sí, con Lucy tenía altibajos pero a diferencia de Quinn, en un pestañar los problemas podían desaparecer.

Sintiéndose viva por primera vez, podía disfrutar de sus besos, abrazos, roces e inclusive miradas. Era como volar sin necesidad de estar en el aire. Ya no había más muecas, solo sonrisas.

Rachel abrió los ojos, inspiró profundo y percibió como, hoy, su corazón latía de forma diferente.

Por fin, sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Nacía en sus ojos, crecía en sus brazos, se alimentaba de su boca. Lucy lo era todo y no era un decir. Ese aroma proveniente de su pelo la llevaba a perder el aliento. Era sentirla y padecer una muerte feliz. Estar a su lado era un bien necesario, vital y al verla podía afirmar que moría de amor. Más aún si el nuevo día iniciaba con esa sonrisa.

_Ey… Madrugadora._ – Expresó Lucy entrecerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente sin retirar esa enorme sonrisa.

El dedo índice de Rachel se deslizó por la espalda al descubierto de Lucy, quien solo se encontraba con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cubierto por la sabana. Con delicadeza contorneó las letras que constituían el tatuaje que se encontraba en su piel.

"The trick is to keep breathing".

Esa frase tan importante en su vida, tan fundamental, plasmada en el cuerpo de esa mujer que siempre buscó.

Delicioso y complicado destino. Caer en sus brazos y sentir ese cobijo anhelado.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Masculló Lucy, adormecida. - _¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?_

Sonrió de medio lado y besó su frente. – _No es tan temprano y… no logro acostumbrarme._ – Susurró con dulzura. – _Es como si estuviese esperando a que desaparezcas en algún momento._

Cerró los parpados y le regaló una sonrisa. – _No desapareceré._ - Los abrió y se fijo en ella. – _Nunca más… No te dejaré ir de nuevo._

Afirmó con el rostro y esta vez su boca se perdió sobre las letras negras impresas en la rubia. Con delicadeza depositó suaves besos sobre él y la piel de Lucy comenzó a erizarse.

Con un movimiento rápido, retiró a Rachel de encima suyo y la recostó a su lado para dejar que fuese su cuerpo el encargado de tener el control.

_¿Esto es real?_ – Sonrió la morocha al ver como esas pupilas verdes la observaban con amor. - _¿Estoy soñando?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Esto es real y…_ - Situó varios besos, contorneando la clavícula. - _Y te beso así, porque…_ - Generó una pausa para depositar sus labios en otro sector de la misma. – _Mereces que lo haga cada día, cada hora…_ - Se perdió por el brazo de Rachel. - _Y cada minuto de mi vida._

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. - _¡Me haces cosquillas!_ – Expresó con dificultad y se aferró a su cuello. – _Amo como olés…_

Lucy rozó su nariz. – _A vainilla._

Aroma de ángeles, pensó Rachel para sí misma. La perfección tenía nombre y ese era Lucy.

Quizás no era lo perfectamente convencional, sabido de sobra era que tenía decenas de defectos que en ocasiones la habían llevado incluso a querer golpearla con cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance. A veces incluso lo había hecho. Pero eso poco importaba en ese momento, lo perfecto no siempre tenía porqué ser lo falto de imperfecciones, sino aquello capaz de hacer de cada momento algo imborrable.

Sin duda en eso, Lucy, era una experta.

_Lu…_ - Susurró sobre sus labios. Esta la observó en silencio sin dejar de acariciar su rostro - _¿Por qué te hiciste el tatuaje?_

_Te lo dije una de nuestras tantas discusiones._ - Rió mientras fundía sus labios en un nuevo beso - _Lo escuché en uno de mis sueños..._

_Si, sé que me lo dijiste pero..._ - Mordió el labio inferior clavando sus ojos en esos orbes verdes de ensueño - _¿De ahí a tatuarlo? ¿Por qué?_

Lucy se quito de su lugar sobre Rachel, colocándose a su lado mientras esta la observaba con atención, ansiosa de respuestas. No por querer encontrar similitudes entre ella y Quinn como antaño, solo por la simple curiosidad de conocer a esa mujer que aún seguía siendo prácticamente un misterio.

_Lo escuché en un momento crucial, poco después del accidente._ - Comentó jugando con los dedos de Rachel. - _Yo... Pensé que era algo que Ele me había dicho mientras me reanimaba y había quedado en mi subconsciente. Creo mucho en las señales, ¿Sabés?_ - Alzó la vista con una tímida sonrisa. - _Y nada, lo tomé como una de ellas, como una muestra de que debía seguir luchando, seguir adelante y dejar todo ese asunto de mi papá atrás._

Rachel asintió en silencio y llevó los dedos de Lucy hasta sus labios, besándolos lentamente sin quitar los ojos de ella. Quizás inconscientemente aún no había perdido el miedo que se desvaneciera en solo un parpadeo.

_¿Lo dejaste atrás realmente?_ - Indagó con curiosidad.

_Creía que sí, me convencía a mí misma de ello pero..._ - Mordió su labio inferior. - _No creo que se fuese del todo, al menos no por entonces._

_¿Y ahora? ¿Lo olvidaste finalmente?_

_Ahora lo único que me importa somos tú y yo._ - Sonrió trayéndola hasta ella y cobijándola en su regazo. - _Este amor... Esta cama… Y esos labios que muero por besar de nuevo._ - Sonrió acercándose lentamente hasta ese ansiado manjar - _¿Puedo?_

_Por supuesto._ - Asintió Rachel, obnubilada - _Son tuyos._

La vida está llena de sorpresas, de giros inesperados sin explicación aparente. Un día las cosas son de una forma y la mañana siguiente todo cambió sin que fueras siquiera consciente.

Dicen que siempre que una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre. Para Santana treinta mil puertas habían sido cerradas a lo largo de su vida y pocas veces había podido contemplar si quiera un rayo de luz desde alguna ventana ajena.

Sin embargo, por fin su momento había llegado. Aquel local que hasta hacia poco más de un año era solo un antro maloliente con restos pegados de Dios sabe qué por cada rincón, ahora era un moderno bar de copas que poco tenía que ver con el anterior más que por el nombre.

Nombre que poco tiempo de vida conservaba, ya que el cartel luminoso con su nueva identidad estaba al llegar.

Sonrió de medio lado al imaginar como se vería el sitio al estar completamente terminado. Algo tan ínfimo resultaba ser un amanecer de un nuevo día que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Su vida, finalmente.

_Señorita López, todo está prácticamente terminado. – _Irrumpió el jefe de los empleados. -_ Solo falta que se seque la pintura de las paredes y colocar las últimas mesas._

_Estupendo. _– Sonrió, volteando sobre su eje. - _Gracias, Dean… Pueden retirarse por hoy._

Señorita López. Como amaba escuchar eso.

En ese bar como mucho había oído "Santana, mové tu hermoso culo hasta el almacén." Ahora, sin embargo, todo era completamente distinto.

Aún así, al parecer, el vacío en su pecho no había desaparecido por completo.

¿Qué necesitaba para alcanzar la felicidad completa? No lo sabía, y si lo sabía tampoco podía conseguirlo.

Hacía tiempo que de nada servía engañarse y la falta de Brittany se volvía insostenible. Pasar las 24 horas del día dentro del bar, era un gran aliado pero no la solución definitiva. Quería dejarlo a punto para Octubre, para la inauguración. Esa fecha escogida, en un mes más que peculiar, no había sido al azar.

Lo sabía y la skater también.

Abrir el día del cumpleaños de su ex esposa, y aún amor de su vida, no era una coincidencia. Sin dudas, necesitaba una copa para aplacar tanto delirio.

Esos mimos tempranos era algo que Rachel imaginaba desde hacia al menos cinco años. Verse con Lucy de ese modo, era la realización de miles de sueños plasmados con Quinn.

Sus sueños.

Estar frente al espejo del cuarto de baño cubierta a penas por la remera negra correspondiente a la rubia, la hacía sonrojar. Olerla e inspirar ese aroma tan característico, la llevaba a sonreír tontamente. Era feliz. Podía afirmarlo.

Abrió la puerta y para su alegría, Lucy seguía ahí. Desnuda, recostada y esperándola.

Le regaló una sonrisa con timidez y bajó la mirada para luego perderse en esa pared a un lado suyo.

_Sabes…_ - Carraspeó. - _¿Sabes que llevaba esa muda de ropa realmente?_ – Alzó la mirada.

_No._ – Suspiró. – _Pero no me sorprende._

_¿No te asusta?_ – Consultó caminando hacia ella.

Negó con el rostro. - _¿Debería hacerlo?_

_No lo sé… Es todo tan raro._ – Se deshizo de las pantuflas y dejó que su cuerpo se acoplase perfectamente sobre el de Lucy. – _Me parece tan irreal haberte encontrado en un sitio tan… Inusual._

Rió para sí misma. – _Algunos prefieren las cafeterías, los cines o algún buen restaurante. _– La miró a los ojos. – _Nosotras preferimos un coma… ¿Qué le ves de malo?_

Se acopló a esa carcajada retraída y reposó el rostro sobre su pecho, sin retirar la vista de la pared. ¿Qué le veía de malo? Absolutamente nada. Y esa sonrisa incapaz de ser controlada lo afirmaba.

Era feliz. Era feliz habiéndola conocido de ese modo y habiendo pasado todo lo que pasó. Hoy lo afirmaba. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_En realidad… Me gusta como me representantes en esa pintura._ – Suspiró. - _Es hermosa._

_¿En serio?_ – Humedeció los labios y entrelazó uno de sus dedos en el mechón de Rachel. - _Por como me gritabas antes de salir de acá pensé que no te habías visto muy favorecida._

Elevó el rostro, junto a las cejas, y la miró. - _No te grité por eso, y lo sabés muy bien. _– Volvió a su postura. - _¿Por qué no lo borraste?_

_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

_Odio cuando me respondés con otra pregunta._ – Golpeó su pecho con delicadeza. - _Es de mala educación, ¿Lo sabés?_ – Sintió los brazos de Lucy rodeándola y un intento frustrado por besarla. - _No más besos hasta que respondas._

_Dios... ¡Que mujer frustrante!_ – Resopló, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada. - _No sé porque no lo borré, no tenía motivos… Supongo también, que estoy cansada de intentar borrar mi pasado constantemente._ – Generó una pausa al sentir las pupilas de Rachel sobre ella. - _Yo no dejé de amarte en todo este tiempo, ya te lo dije anoche._

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Rachel, quien cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Con lentitud, Lucy, acercó el rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. Se estaba volviendo adicta a esa boca rozagante y llena de respuestas a tanta incertidumbre.

_También me gustaba mirarlo, me gustaba... Me gustaba observarlo en silencio, recomponer detalles, dedicar mi tiempo a él._ – Continuó explicando, prácticamente en un susurro. - _Una vez que ya sabía el significado todo era más fácil de plasmar… Dibujar cada noche era mi forma de sentirte cerca._

Sonrió y entendió cada palabra dicha, ya que sentía exactamente igual. - _Me alegra que no lo hayas borrado._ – Volteó hacia él. - _Aunque yo no tengo el culo tan gordo como la del dibujo..._

_Bueno..._ – Presionó los labios y contuvo la sonrisa.

_¿Bueno qué?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_Nada._ – Desvió la atención hacia la ventana. - _¿Viste mis cactus?_

_Sí, veo que tenés muchos._ – Respondió con seriedad, sin desviar la vista. - _¿Bueno qué Lucy?_

_¡Ah! ¡Deja de pelear!_ – Atacó sin previo aviso con varias cosquillas sobre sus costillas.

_¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas!_ – Rió al compás de su cuerpo, el cual se sacudía sin control.

Ese acople de risas repletas de complicidad era la música más placentera para los oídos de ambas. Estableciendo una guerra caracterizada por mimos simulando ataques, ambas se perdían en los brazos de la otra en esa inmensa cama. Inmensidad amena gracias a la compañía.

_Ese está un poco doblado, ¿No?_ – Indicó Rachel, señalando hacia uno de los cactus.

_Sí, pobre..._ – Frunció los labios y meció el rostro. - _Cayó por la ventana._

_¿En serio?_

Asintió con el rostro, compungida. - _Estaba regándolo y contándole como había sido mi día cuando de golpe se cayó… Fui corriendo a salvarlo pero..._ – Lo observó y presionó los labios. – _Pero creo que es tarde… De todas formas seré criadora de cactus algún día, es uno de mis sueños._

_Bueno, amor... Si querés serlo, no seré yo quien te lo impida._ – Sonrió, conteniendo la risa.

_Lo seré, solo que algunos deben morir por el camino hasta conse..._ – Se interrumpió de golpe y observó a Rachel. – _Un momento... ¿Me llamaste amor?_

_Yo..._ – Titubeó y carraspeó, sintiéndose completamente sonrojada. - _Sí. Te... ¿Te molesta?_

Sonrió de medio lado. - _Al contrario, me encanta._

Eran sus medias de la suerte y sin dudas esta ocasión era especial como para usarlas. Sería su prueba para entrar en ese torneo de skate que tanto anhelaba. Los nervios la carcomían y sus manos sudaban sin control.

Debía calmarse, estar segura de sí misma, después de todo solo se trataba de otra prueba más. Brittany era consciente de ello, pero temía que todo lo acontecido le jugase una mala pasada.

Su mente solo podía focalizarse en Santana, en esa invitación al bar que estaba por inaugurar y las situaciones compartidas en los días de la gira. La extrañaba, en demasía, aunque afirmase lo contrario.

Meció el rostro e inspiró profundo. Esos días de lamento debían acabar en ese mismo instante. No había tiempo para afligirse, tenía que seguir adelante.

Sin ella.

Descendió los escalones de la escalera con rapidez y ruidosamente. Sujetando sus pertenencias, el skate y algo de comida para el camino, se dispuso a salir hasta que un grito la detuvo.

_¡Brittany!_ – Se oyó a lo lejos.

El rostro de la skater volteó. Y, como no, era su madre.

_Si ma… Me acuerdo de la cena con tu socio, su mujer y su adorada familia._ – Explicó con desgano mientras localizaba su Ipod. - _Estaré en casa a tiempo, duchada, cambiada y simulando ser la familia más perfecta de todo Nueva York._

_Te necesito un momento en mi estudio._ – Agregó sin más.

_¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar?_ – Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. - _Estoy algo retra…_- Fue interrumpida.

_Ahora Brittany._ – Indicó con ímpetu desde el cuarto aledaño.

Suspiró, mezcla de frustración y miedo, y dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella. Con desazón caminó hacia ese estudio que se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta.

_¿Que es lo tan urgente?_ – No oyó respuesta por lo que optó abrirla. - _Tengo una reunión importante, no puedo estar haciendo lo que quieras a la hora que se te antoje… Yo también tengo una vida propia por si no lo notaste._ – Explicó hasta alzar la vista y paralizarse por completo. - _¿Qué es eso?_

Dejó caer el skate a un lado suyo y percibió como su madre se encontraba sentada frente a ese enorme escritorio que ocupaba la mitad del estudio. Sobre él, millones de fotos de ella, Santana, Lucy y Rachel se encontraban esparcidas.

Fotos de la gira, de los conciertos, de las paradas en estaciones de servicio, fotos de todo tipo. A su vez, recortes escritos se sumaban a esa colección completa de "The Pretty Reckless". Sin duda de puro coleccionista.

_Eso mismo me pregunto yo._ – Indicó sin dejar de leer el papel en sus manos. - _¿Qué es esto Brittany?_

_Yo… No…_ - Titubeó, plagada de nervios. - _No entiendo como tenés eso._

_Contraté un detective y al parecer no me equivoqué._ – Alzó la mirada y la penetró con ella. - _¿Qué clase de madre te crees que soy? ¿Voy a dejar que mi hija se vaya así como así a quién sabe dónde? _– Tomó aire y se colocó de pie. - _Sí, puede ser que Sam haya creído que sus absurdos intentos por cubrirte funcionaron pero al parecer no me conoce lo suficiente. _– Caminó hacia Brittany e hizo entrega de una foto. - _¿Qué es todo esto?_

La observó. - _Una banda._

_Claro… Eso ya lo veo. _– Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. - _Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿Qué hacés vos en una banda?_

_Fui a una audición y quedé como la baterista._ – Carraspeó y explicó torpemente. - _Realmente me apasiona la música, me hace sentir plena, libre… Comprendida._

_Tu padre y yo nos esforzamos en mandarte a los colegios más caros… ¿Y vos terminas en una banda mugrosa?_ – Caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

_¡Teníamos éxito!_ – Elevó el tono y su voz se quebró. - _Éramos realmente buenas…_

_Eran… Al parecer la codicia de tus compañeras las llevó a la ruina._ – Sujetó otro papel. - _¿Qué hay de la mesera lesbiana y pobre? ¿O la guitarrista con un pasado lejos de envidiar? ¡Oh! Y la cantante… Esta es la mejor parte. "En coma por cinco meses"_ – Leyó con malicia y lo dejó caer sobre el resto de las pruebas. - _¿En qué estabas pensando Brittany? ¿Qué más necesitas saber para entender que la gente solo te quiere por tu dinero? _

_¡Son mis amigas!_ – Volvió a elevar el tono y una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla. - _No voy a permitir…_

_¿Qué no vas a permitir?_ – Desafió, interrumpiéndola. - _¿Vos a mí? Yo soy tu madre y esa gente no es tu amiga. _

_Esa gente ganó el mismo o más dinero del que yo gané. _– Frunció el ceño y tomó valor. - _¿Qué pueden necesitar de mi persona más que mi afecto?_

_¿Eso justifica tu mentira? _– Alzó las cejas. - _¿Sabías que el padre de esta tal Lucy dejó a su familia para irse con otra? Al parecer, por lo que dice en mis registros, tuvo una vida paralela por varios años. _– Pasó de página. - _Veamos… Rachel: Tiene dos padres homosexuales, salió de un coma de cinco meses y estuvo desde ese entonces con terapia. Dudo que esa mujer esté muy bien de la cabeza._ – Humedeció la yema del dedo índice y pasó a la siguiente hoja. - _Y finalmente la más interesante… Santana: Denuncias por robo, trabajo precario en un bar de mala muerte… Vive prácticamente en un pozo y está casada en Las Vegas con…_ - Levantó el rostro y la miró con el entrecejo presionado. - _¿Brittany?_

_Ya estamos divorciadas._

_Yo ya no se que hacer con vos._ – Golpeó ese manojo de papeles contra la madera del escritorio. - _Te amenazo, te encierro, te castigo ¿Y qué? ¿Algo te importa además de tu skate?_

_Me importaría el amor de mi madre._ – Tragó saliva y humedeció los labios.

_¿Te parece que todo lo que hago por vos no es amor?_

_Quizás no es esa clase de amor el que necesite._ – Indicó prácticamente de forma inaudible. - _A veces siento que no sé como son tus abrazos o un beso en la frente… Una sonrisa de apoyo. _– Varias lágrimas sucedieron a sus palabras.

_Brittany, yo te amo._ – Expresó con dureza, sin inmutarse. - _Sos lo mejor que tengo, un orgullo para mí… Pero esto no es lo que espero de vos. _– Mordió el labio inferior. - _Tal vez podrías empezar a interesarte en la empresa._

_¿No entendés que no me gustan tus negocios? ¿No entendés que disfruto andar en skate? ¡Es mi pasión!_ – Explotó en llanto y nervios.

_Una pasión que no podrá ser._

_Mamá… Por favor._ – Intentó acercarse pero fue en vano. - _¿Vos no tenés pasiones? ¿Cosas que te hagan sentir viva?_

_¡Claro! Pero también asumo mis responsabilidades._ – Generó una mueca insulsa. - _¿Gracias al skate vivirán tus hijos? Porque te aseguro que ustedes no tienen todo esto por mis pasiones._

_Preferiría ser pobre pero saber que cuento con tu apoyo de forma incondicional._

_No sabes lo que decís… _- Masculló, presionando los parpados e indicándole con la palma que se detuviese.

_Sí, lo sé mejor que nunca. _– Indicó, desafiante y se hizo con el skate.

La miró por un instante y entendió que toda esa ilusión por ser comprendida jamás llegaría. Ver como su madre le daba la espalda, emocional y físicamente, la llevaba a asimilar que estaba sola en este viaje.

_¿A dónde vas Brittany?_ – Consultó de reojo al verla marcharse.

_A vivir… A disfrutar… A hacer lo que más amo._ – Respondió sin voltear. - _¿Sabías que me anoté en un concurso de skate y tengo muchas posibilidades de ganar?_ – No obtuvo respuesta. - _Es algo grande… Puede lanzarme a la fama y… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No quiero escucharte Brittany… Al parecer mis palabras no se entienden con claridad así que usaré otros métodos._ – Esperó hasta percibir su atención completa. - _Vos salís de esta casa y es la última vez que volvés a pisarla._

_¿Qué?_ – Giró sobre su eje. - _¿Me estás echando?_

_No mi cielo… No te confundas._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que en la vida hay que elegir y tus elecciones te están condicionando para el resto de ella._

_Mamá…_ - Contuvo el llanto e intentó mantener la entereza de su voz. - _Sabes muy bien que me iré._

_Entonces no tengas intenciones de volver._ – Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Brittany la observó por un instante más e intentó determinar si esa dureza a simple vista era real o solo un caparazón para evitar mostrarse débil. Inhaló profundo, se infundió de valor y retiró una hoja de su mochila. Caminó hacia ella y la dejó caer delante de sus ojos.

_¿Qué es esto?_ – Consultó al leerla por encima.

_Es un papel, el cual no pensaba usar pero visto que no voy a esperar un mes más a seguir siendo menor, te hago entrega de él._ – Inhaló profundo. - _Me estoy emancipando… De vos, de papá, de esta familia. ¡De todo! _– Concluyó con énfasis.

_¡Brittany!_ – Gritó al notar como se dirigía con decisión hacia la puerta. - _Da un paso más y te retiro de la herencia._

_¿No lo entendiste todavía?_ – Giró hacia ella se detuvo a medio salir. - _Hace escasos minutos dejaste de tener una hija. No quiero tu herencia, no quiero saber de vos… Solo quiero vivir._ – Sonrió y situó sus dedos al costado de la frente. - _Good life… Sista._ – Generó una reverencia al igual que un saludo militar y efectuó un portazo.

No solo cerró la puerta de ese estudio, sino que a su vez culminó una etapa. Un cierre definitivo, un comienzo de algo que, sin duda, había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Vas a dejarme ciega de tantos flashes…_ - Indicó Rachel cubriéndose torpemente los ojos y dejando escapar una sonrisa.

_Creía que dormías._ – Indicó Lucy, alejando la vista del lente. - _¿Te desperté?_

_No, solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que terminaras tus cosas._ – Pestañó y se focalizó en la rubia, quien se encontraba sobre ella en ropa interior. - _¿Por qué seguís fotografiándome? Ya no tenés que esconderte detrás del lente… Estoy acá, para vos._ – Se aferró a su cuello y la trajo sobre ella.

_Lo sé…_ - Susurró sobre sus labios. - _Solo por experiencia propia, prefiero conservar grandes momentos. Antes de que se esfumen, ya sabés..._

_Entiendo…_ - Generó una pausa y rozó su nariz con la de Lucy. - _¿Que harías si volvés a verlo?_

_¿A quién?_

_A tu papá._ – Tragó saliva y notó el nerviosismo en ella. -_ ¿Qué harías si, por ejemplo, te lo cruzas por la calle?_

_Creo que lo ignoraría…_ - Meció el rostro. - _¿De qué me sirve seguir haciéndome mala sangre por él?_

_Ningún mal sirve, pero tampoco se pueden evitar._ – Jugó con los cortos mechones en su nuca. - _¿Y tu mamá?_

_¿Qué hay con ella?_

_Eso mismo… ¿Qué hay de ella?_ – Enarcó las cejas y elevó los hombros. - _¿Como sigue? No lo sé… ¿Lo superó?_

_Fue difícil… Terapia, muchas cajas de pañuelos descartables y cientos de adicciones para superar la mayor decepción de su vida._ – Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. - _Cuando uno se casa lo hace para toda la eternidad, jamás vas a pensar que la persona que creías tu gran amor te va a fallar y menos de ese modo. _– Situó la frente sobre la de Rachel. - _Es un shock._

_Claro que lo es._ – Inspiró su aroma. - _¿Qué es de ella ahora?_

_Está en Dubai._

_¿Qué?_ – Rió y abrió los ojos sorprendida. - _Sin dudas no me esperaba esa respuesta._ – Incrementó la carcajada al notar la sonrisa en Lucy. - _¿Dubai? ¿Qué hace en Dubai?_

_Cuando presentó el divorcio, al ser adulterio, se quedó con la mitad de toda su fortuna… Para lo sencilla que es mi mamá fue como volverse billonaria._ – Explicó con sencillez. - _Empezó a ir a clases de tango… Sí, no preguntes._ – Negó con el rostro. - _Y comenzó a salir con su instructor, al parecer sus pasos eran demasiados sensuales para que se resistiera… _- Elevó las cejas sugestivamente.

_Al parecer su hija heredó esos dotes…_ - Indicó con seducción. _- ¿Sabes bailar tango?_

_Ella asistió a las clases, no yo._ – Contuvo la risa y Rachel la golpeó.

_¿Y como terminó en Dubai?_ – Consultó con el ceño presionado. - _Porque ahí no practican tango._

_Vacaciones… Hace seis meses que está ahí con él. _

_¿Y vos como lo tomás todo esto?_

_Mientras no me vengan con un hermanito a esta edad, lo demás todo perfecto._ – Besó los labios de la morocha. - _Se merece ser feliz… Es una madre ejemplar._

_¿Consideraste perdonarlo?_

_¿La verdad?_ – Mordió el labio inferior. - _Nunca lo pensé pero dudo que a él le afecte en algo mi perdón o no._

_No es por él, es por vos…_ - Susurró sobre su boca. - _Perdonándolo, te estarías librando de un peso que en realidad no te corresponde._

_Supongo que algún día… Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo, de que madure este dolor que me generó._ – Resopló evitando recordar. - _No lo sé realmente._

_Te entiendo._ – Acarició su mejilla con dulzura. - _Pasé por algo similar durante cinco años._

_¿Nunca pensaste en bajar los brazos?_ – Cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias. - _¿Nunca creíste que esto podría ser imposible?_

_Todo el tiempo pero no me rendí… Sabía que eras real._

_¿Y no temías que te desilusionara?_ – Abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se focalizaron en las de Rachel. - _Después de todo era imposible que fuese igual a esa Quinn._

_Lo único que tenía en claro era que te amaría como sea que fueses._

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque esta conexión va más allá de un simple capricho, más allá de voces o momentos… Es otra sensación, es diferente, es como si te conociera de toda la vida._ – Humedeció los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - _Hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas y nosotras somos unas de ellas._ – Sonrió de medio lado. - _Lamento si la persona que te tocó no es lo que esperabas._

_Dudo que exista alguien mejor... Siempre fuiste vos, solamente vos._ – Sonrió y nuevamente rozó su nariz. - _Tu aspecto, tu vida, tus palabras… Solo tu voz era mi eje._ – Susurró sobre los labios. - _¿Tenés dudas de ser la persona que esperaba?_

_Te amo Lucy…_ - Respondió con un hilo de voz. - _En esta y en todas mis vidas._

Sus bocas sellaban ese pacto de amor eterno, fundiéndose en un beso ideal en el ayer, en el hoy y, sobretodo, en el mañana. No existía el pasado, solo el presente y un futuro prometedor.

A la par. Paso a paso.

La radio comenzaba a tomar protagonismo a causa del silencio generado para dar paso a las caricias que sus manos se brindaban. De sobra estaban las palabras, de sobra existía y rodaba el mundo. Nada más importaba, solo ellas y ese nuevo empezar.

Juntas, al fin.

Recostadas sobre esa cama, riendo en silencio, mirándose, analizándose y sobre todo, disfrutándose, dejaban correr las horas. Ya los días no pesaban y su paso era un augurio de que algo bueno vendría mañana.

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

(Parece que estaba caminando en la direccion equivocada)

_I barely recognized my own reflection._

(Apenas reconocia mi propio reflejo)

_Scared of love, but scared of life alone_

(Asustada del amor, pero asustada de vivir sola)

"Lady Antebellum" sonaba con timidez y ese tema llamado "Ready to love again" parecía estar destinado a ellas, a sus vidas.

_Seems I've been playin' on the safe side, baby_

(Parece que estuve jugando en el lado seguro, cariño)

_Building walls around my heart to save me, but it's time for me to let it go._

(Construyendo muros alrededor de mi corazón para salvarme, pero es hora que lo deje ir)

El IPod de Brittany se encontraba en modo aleatorio y como un mal necesario el tema menos oportuno comenzaba a sonar. Diferentes sitios, vidas conectadas por lo único que parecia unirlas además de las diferencias. La música.

_Just when you think that love will never find you_

(Justo cuando crees que el amor nunca te encontrará)

_You run away but still it's right behind you._

(Huis pero aún así está detras tuyo)

Sin más, casi de forma inconsciente, el rumbo iniciado con su skate cambiaba de dirección y se diría al mejor lugar donde podía ir.

Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba tenerla.

_It's just something that we can't control_

(Es algo que no podemos controlar)

Santana revolvía ese trago ante ella, compartiendo la inmensidad de la barra con su soledad y la radio de fondo haciéndole compañía.

_I'm ready to feel now_

(Estoy lista para sentir ahora)

_No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down_

(Ya no le temo a fracasar)

_It must be time to move on now_

(Debe ser el momento de seguir adelante)

_Without the fear of how it might end_

(Sin el temor de como podría terminar)

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

(Creo que estoy lista para amar de nuevo)

Alzó la vista y maldijo a esa banda country que se hacía oír con sus temas de amor y esperanza en la cual hacia tiempo había dejado de creer.

En la vida real la esperanza no existía o al menos no le había tocado a ella.

Una sombra, proveniente de la puerta se hizo presente, distrayéndola de su objetivo y pensamientos. Suponiendo que se trataba de algún ebrio buscando al antiguo bar, volteó sobre la banqueta donde se encontraba sentada para indicarle que se largase. Para su sorpresa, una figura femenina se hizo presente.

_So come and find me_

(Así que vení y encontrame)

Se colocó de pie y tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Sería real? A lo mejor extrañarla en demasía había llevado a que su cerebro la crease. Como Rachel, quizás le había contagiado su locura después de tanto tiempo juntas.

Pero, por el respirar agitado de Brittany, su presencia no parecía imaginaria.

_I'll be waiting up for you_

(Estaré esperandote)

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

(Estaré soportando por vos esta noche)

_Brittany…_ - Susurró con torpeza. - _¿Qué demo…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Sh!_ – Corrió hacia ella. - _No digas nada... Lo arruinarás._

Alcanzó a expresar, dejando que sus brazos se colgasen del cuello de la latina, quien sorprendida la sujetó de la cintura. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso torpe que lentamente comenzó a tomar color, llenando ambas almas de ilusión.

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

(Creo que estoy lista para amar de nuevo)

Y sí, lo estaban.

* * *

2 + Epílogo.


	49. Hogar donde habita el corazón

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**49. **Hogar donde habita el corazón.

Domingo 25 de Septiembre de 2016.

Nueva York.

* * *

Las manos de Santana se adueñaron del rostro de Brittany luego de besarla incansablemente. Era real. Estaba ahí. Con ella. Sonrió con torpeza y sucesivas lágrimas dieron rienda libre a rodar por sus mejillas y concluir en sus labios.

Con lentitud se acercó a la skater y temerosa le retiró los mechones sobre la frente.

_Estás acá…_ - Susurró sobre su boca.

Brittany afirmó con el rostro y le regaló un tímido beso. Largo, interminable.

Ambas estaban esperando ese momento. El abrazo consecuente lo determinaba a la perfección. La cercanía de sus cuerpos les devolvía esa sensación de vida que necesitaban como respirar, quizás porque la presencia de la otra se sentía igual que una inyección de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Santana podía percibir como la lengua de Brittany recorría su boca a la vez que con los dientes le mordía el labio inferior con delicadeza. Las yemas de la latina comenzaban a descender con lentitud por la espalda trabajada de la skater hasta llegar a su cadera.

En un parpadeo se hizo con su cuerpo, tomándola de los muslos y provocando que sus piernas la rodeasen. Con Brittany sobre su pelvis, y sin dejar de besarla, comenzó el traslado hasta la barra. Era el sitio destinado.

Situándola sobre la misma, generando una apertura total de sus piernas, se situó entremedio dejando que sus cuerpos se volviesen uno. Escasos segundos fueron los que transcurrieron hasta que ambas se encontraran en ropa interior. La torpeza que acarreaban sus movimientos se debía a la imperiosa necesidad por tenerse de una vez.

Los dedos de Santana, se situaban en el agarre del corpiño para deshacerse de él. El leve contacto de la yema con la piel de Brittany provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Y la skater se dejaba amar sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Desnudándose, amándose y sintiéndose de una forma peculiar, dejaban que tanto sus labios como sus manos se encargasen del momento. Se amaban y cada caricia así lo demostraba.

Brittany comenzó a recostarse sobre la barra mientras Santana, luego de un pequeño salto, se situó sobre ella. Sus pechos al descubierto se rozaron sin pudor y los pezones se mostraron deseosos de ser degustados.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la latina.

Añoraba este momento. Su aroma, ese tan característico, se impregnaba en ella y por primera vez no sentía ese vacío al estar en manos de desconocidas. Esas manos eran dueñas de su ser, de cada rincón de su alma.

Las piernas de Brittany rodearon la cadera de Santana con ímpetu generando la presión necesaria para que sus pelvis se juntasen. Un gemido, prácticamente inaudible, escapó de las cuerdas vocales de ambas.

Un movimiento pausado y preciso se inició. El frote de sus cuerpos derivaba en sucesivos jadeos carentes de aire. Las manos de la latina se situaban al costado de la cabeza de la skater, quien con fuerza hundía sus uñas en esa espalda arqueada.

Por primera vez, sentían que eso era algo diferente en sus vidas.

Desconocían la duración de lo que acaban de comenzar. Desconocían el futuro, pero ya nada les importaba demasiado. Lo único valedero era que se encontraban ahí, en el bar. En sus cuerpos.

Ese movimiento, lento y pausado, comenzaba a tomar color con los besos que Santana esparcía sobre los hombros de Brittany. Descendiendo por uno de sus brazos, la disfrutaba, la saboreaba y amaba en cada contacto.

El arqueo corporal efectuado por la skater, generó que a la lengua de la latina se le dificulte su contacto. Sutilmente contorneó su pezón y se perdió en él, mordiéndolo e incrementando el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Ambas sabían que el orgasmo no tardaría en llegar pero demorarlo unos segundos era acertado para continuar disfrutándose.

Brittany deslizó sus manos hasta el culo de Santana y lo presionó con fuerza. Quería sentirla, gozar ante el contacto. Transmitirle en cada roce ese deseo.

Varios gemidos ahogados se acoplaban a la perfección para llegar al clímax a la par. La skater dejó que su cabeza se deslizase hacia atrás, mientras la latina situó su boca sobre la de su amada.

Transpiradas, exhaustas y entregadas, unieron esos gritos de placer en uno unísono totalmente armónico. No era un momento extenso, apenas unos segundos, pero para ellas eso era la eternidad. Ese instante en el que el pasado, el presente y el futuro se cruzan de una forma maravillosa y fatal. Sin dudas, el de ellas las llevaba hacia la otra.

El grito de ambas retumbó en las paredes vacías del bar. Después de él, todo era silencio. Sobre esa barra, aún encimadas, escasamente se percibían sus respiraciones que, de apoco, se iban volviendo aún más lentas. Sus cuerpos húmedos se veían necesitados del contacto de su par, demostrando no estar habilitados para separarse todavía.

En el piso, a un costado de la entrada, el skate de Brittany descansaba de forma indiferente. En ese sitio, aguardaba por un dejo de atención. Atención que, por el momento, debería seguir esperando.

Era un día frio pero soleado, de esos atípicos en Nueva York, muy del agrado de Rachel. La noche había sido intensa y el transcurrir de las horas continuaba afirmándolo. Sentía como si aún llevara rastros de Lucy sobre su piel tras cada orgamos sucedido al anterior.

Había amanecido tempranamente mientras ella aún descansaba. Otra dosis sexual logró relajarla a tal punto de conciliar el sueño hasta hacia escasos segundos.

Ese despertar alterado por su ausencia la llevó a sobresaltarse. - _¡Lucy! ¡LUCY!_ – Gritó en reiteradas ocasiones.

Era como sentir una oleada de angustia, un deja vú. Pero esta vez una respuesta provino del cuarto de baño.

_Estoy acá…_ - Masculló.

La dulce voz de Lucy se hizo oír y Rachel suspiró al entender que ya no sería como en el pasado. Ella no la abandonaría, simplemente se encontraba tomando un baño.

Estaba en condiciones de afirmar que ese sitio era su hogar. El definitivo.

El agua se encontraba a gusto y ese baño de inmersión la relajaba por completo. Volteó el rostro al oír el tímido rechine de la puerta al abrirse.

_Preciosa._ – Sonrió al notar el diminuto cuerpo de Rachel asomándose. – _Te veías muy relajada durmiendo… No quise despertarte._

Sonrió de medio lado y retiró un mechón de pelo que cayó sobre su frente al descender el rostro. _– Pensé que te habías ido… Me asusté._ – Se adentró en el cuarto de baño envuelta en la sábana.

_Jamás me iré… Ya te lo explique a anoche._ – La observó fijo y extendió la mano. - _¿Venís? Está hermosa._

Y esta vez, ninguna voz generó un eco trayendo viejos recuerdos del pasado. Esta vez, sus almas se encontraban en paz y disfrutando del hoy. Esta vez solo eran Rachel y Lucy, siendo ellas mismas. Sin remordimientos, sin penas, sin pesos.

Libres.

Sin más preámbulos, ni vueltas, ni destiempo, tomó esa mano a sabiendas de que jamás la soltaría de nuevo. Dejó caer la sábana que la cubría y una vez desnuda, se adentró en la bañera.

El cuerpo de Lucy era su sostén y, situando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada, se relajó y cerró los ojos.

_Tenés razón, está hermosa…_ - Masculló.

Un beso sobre sus hombros fue la respuesta. Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a proporcionarle suaves masajes sobre la espalda y ese clima distendido cobró otro color.

_Lu…_ - Susurró.

_¿Si?_ – Incrementó el sector donde sus labios se posaban.

Rachel jadeó como si su voz viniese desde muy adentro. Lentamente entreabría y cerraba los ojos, intentando localizar un punto fijo. En la claridad del cuarto que compartían, Lucy era aún más hermosa.

Se encontraba desnuda, sintiéndose rodeada por las piernas de la rubia, mientras movía sus manos con lentitud. La pelvis de Lucy se apegaba a Rachel, a la vez que la respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

_Mirame…_ - Musitó en el oído de la morocha de un modo imperativo.

Obedeció de inmediato y giró sobre su eje. Sus pupilas conectaron como en otras ocasiones pero esta vez los ojos de Lucy parecían aún más verdes. El pelo, rubio y corto, apenas húmedo caía por los costados rozándole los hombros con pudor.

Rachel se aferraba a ellos a la altura de la nuca al sentir como si ese beso insolente intentara hacerle el amor. Sin control, dejó escapar un suspiro sobre los labios de su amada.

Todo parecía detenerse por un instante y ambas disfrutaban de cada momento. Jugaban a descubrirse sin apuros. Hablando, tocando, sintiendo. Amando.

_No dejes de mirarme…_ - Jadeó Lucy. – _Por favor._

Poco a poco, el movimiento de ambas se fue volviendo más compulsivo.

Con delicadeza apartó su boca de esa adictiva y humedeció los labios. – _Lu… Pará._

Su rostro se tensionó. - _¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?_

Negó con la cabeza. – _Solo… Solo necesito saber en que punto nos encontramos._

_¿En el punto medio? _

_¿Y cual es ese punto medio, Lu? _

_¿Nuestros corazones?_ – Acotó pensando un instante. – _No lo sé… ¿Kenia?_

Rió sin control. - _¿Nuestros corazones? ¿Kenia? Sin dudas el primero es más cursi que Kenia…_ - Mordió el labio inferior y meció el rostro. – _Sé que estamos bien, que llevamos poco tiempo y no quiero romper esto que tenemos… Pero justamente eso es lo que necesito saber._ – Inspiró profundo. - _¿Qué somos?_

Lucy retiró algunas gotas sobre su rostro y se focalizó en Rachel. – _No sé lo que tenemos… Nunca fui demasiado amante de las etiquetas, simplemente vivo._ – La sujetó del mentón. – _Estuvimos juntas y fue… Fue maravilloso. Lo único que tengo en claro hoy, es que quiero que el resto de mis días sigan siendo así... Como este domingo.  
_

_¿Somos novias?_ – Reiteró con nerviosismo.

_No lo sé… ¿Me lo estás proponiendo?_ – Sonrió de medio lado.

_Temería a la respuesta._ – Arrojó, desviando la mirada.

_Si querés que seamos novias, lo somos. _– Afirmó buscando sus pupilas. – _Creo que es pronto para precipitarnos… Solo quiero que entiendas que te amo y no te dejaré ir._ – Generó un silencio preciso. – _Ya bastante fueron seis años._

Se sonrojó al oír lo último. – _Creo que nuestra relación es demasiado especial como para que seamos simplemente novias._

_¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?_ – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Ponele un nombre._ - Acotó Rachel.

Lucy se tomó un instante para procesar lo dicho y algo dentro suyo se encendió.

_Amarillo…_ - Susurró.

_¿Qué?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Amarillo?_

_Sí… Me dijiste que le pusiese un nombre._ – Sonrió ampliamente. – _Lo llamaré amarillo._

Rachel le devolvió esa enorme mueca y simplemente asintió. Sus labios se acercaron a los de la rubia y, sin dejar de mirarla, la besó. Por un rato el mundo volvió a desaparecer.

Rato que duró lo que el celular de Rachel tardó en hacerse oír.

Con sutileza la apartó. – _Debo irme._

_¿Qué?_ – Entreabrió los ojos, saliendo de ese beso de ensueño. - _¿A dónde?_

_¡A la vida!_ – Rió. – _No podemos seguir viviendo encerradas como todo lo que llevamos del domingo… Hay una vida fuera, con obligaciones y asuntos por atender. _– Explicó, retirándose de la bañera y envolviéndose en una toalla.

_Podríamos quedarnos en amarillo de por vida… En él no hay horarios ni obligaciones._ – Chapoteó con algunas burbujas.

Volteó sobre sus hombros y la miró por un instante. Se veía tan infantil, tan plena. Tan feliz.

Al igual que ella.

_Me encantaría, pero realmente debo asistir a esta reunión._

_¿Volverás?_ – Arrojó antes de que la figura de la morocha desapareciera tras la puerta.

_¿A Los Ángeles?_ – Notó la afirmación con el rostro. – _Ese asunto es el que debo resolver._

Inspiró profundo, infundiéndose de valor, sin dudas lo necesitaba.

_Rach…_ - Susurró, nuevamente deteniéndola. - _¿Y a mi? ¿Volverás a mí?  
_

Sonrió, desviando su mirar hacia el suelo. – _Siempre vuelvo a vos._

Lucy suspiró, como si necesitara estar segura de aquello, y dejó que su cuerpo fuese tapado en su totalidad por el agua que la envolvía. Estaba en paz, a gusto.

Plena.

Ver a Brittany cubierta por su camisa y debajo solo ropa interior, era la mejor imagen que podía imaginar. La perfección se plasmaba en cada poro de su piel, e inclusive desconocía sí la skater sabía de esa virtud. Era hermosa y esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada en Santana, la delataba.

_Cuanto hacía que no comía unas frutillas tan buenas_. – Expresó Brittany con la boca repleta de ellas.

Sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacia. Con ganas, con vida, con deseo. Esa mujer, radiante, aún estando dolida, era la razón por la cual sus días se volvían llevaderos.

_¿Por qué me mirás así?_ – Cuestionó ante el mutismo de la latina.

Santana humedeció los labios e irguió su postura, quedando parada detrás de la barra. - _Todavía no caigo que estés acá… Es como si mi mayor deseo se hubiese vuelto realidad. _– Desvió la mirada, sonrojada. _- Creo que por un instante me sentí como Rachel… Y la entiendo._

Brittany guardó silencio y observó a la latina. Frente a ella, en ropa interior, expuesta. En sentimientos, en cuerpo, en alma.

Podía percibir como su tono de voz se modificaba al dirigirse hacia ella, sentía como su persona se ablandaba para tratarla como era debido. Sabía de todo ese amor que tenía dentro y que se había negado a brindarle, por alguna razón.

A lo mejor, esa misma que la gobernó a ella: El miedo.

_La vi en la ciudad… ¿Supiste de ella?_ – Carraspeó.

Negó con el rostro. - _No supe nada de ninguna de ustedes, ya te lo dije._ – Generó un silencio y elevó la vista, directo a las pupilas de Brittany. - _Por eso mi pregunta es algo inevitable, ¿Por qué viniste?_

_¿Lo que acaba de pasar no te lo responde?_

_Sí, pero también recuerdo la respuesta de ayer._ – Inspiró profundo y contuvo la calma. - _Parecías desinteresada, despreocupada… Feliz sin mí._

_Eso quería demostrar… Demostrarte, demostrarme._ – Rascó su nuca con torpeza. – _No es tan fácil._

_¿Y qué pasó?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

_Mi mamá._

Frunció el ceño de inmediato. - _¿Qué tiene que ver ella entre nosotras?_

_Es el motivo por el que estoy acá._ – Rió repleta de nervios. - _Nos descubrió, me descubrió… Sabe todo, de vos, de las chicas, de mí, de la banda._ – Situó los codos sobre la barra y dejó caer su frente entre las palmas. - _¡Todo!_

_¿Te escapaste?_

Negó con la cabeza, sin levantarla. - _Empecé a vivir._ – Afirmó y se focalizó en la latina. - _Firmé mi emancipación… Me desvinculé de sus bienes, de su herencia, de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos._

Sonrió de medio lado. - _¿Y cómo se siente?_

_Decimelo vos… ¿Cómo se siente?_ – Le devolvió el gesto. - _¿Cómo me sentiste?_

_Libre._

_No quiero que el tiempo pase… No quiero que la vida se vaya y me de cuenta que jamás hice lo que amaba._ – Arqueó las cejas a modo de lamento. - _No quiero dejarte ir más meses de los que ya lo hice._

_No me voy a ninguna parte… Sigo acá, esperándote._ – Esa mueca se convirtió en una esperanzadora. - _Como ya te dije antes._

_Eso veo pero… ¿Y si te cansas de mis indecisiones?_ – Mordió el labio superior. - _Después de todo, no soy más que una chiquita asustada._

Extendió las manos en busca de las de Brittany. - _Entonces me alegra saber que en ese nuevo rumbo que tomaste, soy tu prioridad._

Le regaló una nueva sonrisa y sus palmas hicieron contacto con las de Santana. Sobre esa barra de madera, sellaban un nuevo empezar.

Un inicio. Juntas.

_¿No debemos cambiarnos?_ – Consultó, luego de varios minutos donde el silencio era aliado de sus caricias. - _Supongo que hoy, siendo domingo, abrirás…_

_Todavía no está inaugurado._ – Besó las manos de Brittany. - _Te di la tarjeta… Es en octubre._

_Ya lo sé… ¿Por qué?_ – Entrelazó sus dedos. - _Digo, el bar está en perfectas condiciones para ser abierto hoy._

_No está completo, le falta el cartel luminoso y algunos detalles de decoración... Además necesita otra mano de pintura pero, como era de esperarse, los pintores están retrasados._ – Resopló con pesadez al recordar los contratiempos. - _Quiero que sea perfecto para ese día._

_¿Qué tiene de especial?_

Rió para sí misma. - _No lo sé… ¿Para vos tiene algo?_

_San…_ - Musitó. - _¿Por qué inauguras el día de mi cumpleaños? Se suponía que no lo sabías, ¿no?_

_Que yo me haga la que no sabe no significa que no sepa en realidad - _Rió con nerviosismo. _- Y quería inaugurar ese día porque era mi forma de sentirte conmigo, de hacerte saber que más allá de mis reacciones o mi indiferencia siempre tendrías un lugar en mi corazón._ – Se llamó a silencio.

_¿Y porque tardaste tanto?_ – Presionó con fuerza sus manos. - _Juro que no lo entiendo_.

_Porque sabes de sobra que no me gusta mostrarme débil, mucho menos vulnerable._

_Conmigo no tenés porque aparentar nada._ – Buscó su mirada. - _Me gusta tu debilidad, tus defectos y… Ellos son parte fundamental para que te ame de este modo._

Santana elevó la vista y se encontró con esas pupilas azules llenándola de vida. De ilusión, de un nuevo empezar.

_No es algo que disfrute, no me gusta ponerme así y ser tan paranoica pero supongo que por mucho tiempo que pase siempre seguiré teniendo miedo al abandono… A que me lastimen._ – Mordió el labio inferior, intentando mantenerse firme. - _Por otra parte, supongo que es lógico que así sea… No es que dude de vos, dudo de mí._ – Se apresuró a aclarar. - _No me gusta tener ese miedo presente constantemente._

_Yo jamás te abandonaría, San._ – Soltó una mano para situarla sobre la mejilla de la latina. - _Eso quiero que lo tengas muy en claro._

Cerró los parpados e inspiró profundo. - _Supongo que nunca tuve tanto miedo a perder algo porque nunca nada me importó tanto como vos._

_Entonces no hay nada de que temer, porque no me perderás._ – Se extendió sobre la barra para que sus bocas se acercasen. - _Hoy puedo afirmarlo._

Ese leve trecho se rompió de forma inmediata y sus labios dieron paso a sellar esa promesa de amor. Ambas manos de Brittany se situaron sobre el rostro de Santana, quien se aferró a la barra para estar a su altura.

_Me gustaría volver a saber de las chicas…_ - Susurró la skater, aún sobre sus labios.

_Con vos aprendí que nunca es tarde._ – Sonrió como nunca antes.

_Eran buenas épocas las de la banda_. – Desvió su mirada a un cuadro detrás de la latina.

Se encontraban las cuatro, en uno de los tantos shows. Era una foto magnifica, alucinante. Transmitía a la perfección cada sentimiento vivido sobre el escenario y la plenitud con que se entregaban a la música.

_¿Y esa foto?_ – Consultó señalándola con la vista.

Volteó sobre su eje. – _Me la dio Sugar…_ - Presionó los parpados y meció el rostro. – _En realidad, hizo entrega de ella cuando fuimos a la última actuación en el programa de televisión y antes de retirarme del camerino vi que ninguna se la había llevado._ – Volvió hacia Brittany. – _No quiera dejarla tirada… Todo lo que pasó fue muy importante para mí._

Esta vez, fue la skater quien besó las manos de Santana. – _Me gustaría tener un álbum donde recopile todas las fotos de conciertos, momentos y cada ciudad que atravesamos._ – Pensó un instante. – _A lo mejor deba hablar con Lucy para que me las haga llegar… Sería un recuerdo alucinante._

La latina se perdió en ella y luego afirmó con el rostro. A lo mejor ya sabía que debía regalarle para esa inauguración.

"_Amarillo. Es más que un color, más que un adjetivo, más que ocho letras. Amarillo, eso somos vos y yo. _

_Porque, hace mucho, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo y me bloqueé. Temblaba, apenas podía respirar. Me había enamorado de alguien a quien creía conocer pero en realidad desconocía. De alguien a quien jamás había tratado pero que, sin embargo, sentía más cerca que a nadie, a pesar de ese pasado en el que me excusaba para correr de vos._

_Pasaron los días, los meses, pasó un año. Como siempre, cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, terminamos encontrándonos._

_Ayer sellamos eso que siempre estuvo destinado a suceder. Hoy, finalmente, me armé de valor para preguntarte que somos realmente. _

_Vos, tan extravagante como siempre, dijiste que no lo sabías, que propusiera un nombre. Y así lo llamamos: Amarillo."_

El andar de Rachel era apresurado, llevaba dos horas de retraso. El tiempo compartido con Lucy le hacia perder de la realidad de donde vivía y esa reunión a la que debía asistir era determinante para su futuro. O al menos para lograr encararlo sin fantasmas.

Saludó cordialmente a la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que ya conocía en demasía.

Entreabrió la puerta y ahí la vio. De pie, de espaldas a ella.

_Ya era hora…_ - Arrojó con dureza. – _Llegas tarde._

_Lo sé._ – Humedeció los labios, su presencia aún le seguía generando terror. – _Lame… Lamento el retraso, tuve unas cosas que hacer y…_ - Titubeó torpemente e inspiró profundo. – _Troian, tenemos que hablar._

Volteó sobre su eje. – _Sentate._ – Indicó con la mano hacia una silla. - _¿Querés algo de tomar? ¿Una copa? ¿Agua?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Gracias, pero estoy bien así._ – Se dirigió hacia el asiento. – _Tampoco quiero demorarte demasiado._

_Bien… Entonces dejemos las formalidades._ – Sonrió y situó su cuerpo sobre el escritorio. - _¿Venís a hablar sobre el contrato? ¿Querés que te aumenten el sueldo?_ – No la dejó responder. – _Yo sabía que esto ocurriría… Pero no sé si será posible, como sabrás solo soy una simple intermediaria… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No es ese el tema por el cual necesito hablar._ – Tragó saliva con dificultad. – _Si bien, se trata del contrato, no es justamente por eso._ – Generó una pausa para aclarar las ideas. - _¿Hasta que punto llega mi fidelidad con la "Rolling Stones"?_

Presionó el entrecejo. – _Todas las entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y declaraciones públicas que hagas deben ser con nosotros o al menos bajo nuestra supervisión… ¿Por qué? ¿Te ofrecieron otra oferta mejor?_ – Suspiró con odio. - _¡Maldita competencia! Creía haber sido clara cuando dije que lo de David Letterman fue solo una excepción._

_No me ofrecieron nada Troian… Solo pensé que como bien mencionaste, el contrato con ustedes solo cubría eso._ – Frunció el ceño y la fulminó con la mirada.

_No te estoy entendiendo Rachel, así que deja de dar vueltas y anda al grano de una vez._ – Caminó hacia su asiento. – _No tengo más tiempo por perder, ya suficiente fueron las dos horas que pasaron.  
_

Acercó su cuerpo al escritorio. - _¿Qué punto del contrato te da derecho a alejar a Lucy de mí?_ – Intensificó la mirada y notó como Troian iba a intervenir. – _No terminé… ¿En donde está estipulado que podés manejar mis correos electrónicos, mis llamadas e inclusive mis mensajes?_ – Contorneó los labios con la lengua. - _¿Dónde?_

Guardó silencio escasos segundos. – _No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando… ¿Qué papel ocupa la rubia de nuevo en esta historia?_

_La rubia, como vos la llamás, apareció otra vez en mi vida… Y al parecer nunca había dejado de hacerlo._ – Masculló la ira. – _Pero vos ya lo sabías, siempre tenés un as bajo la manga, ¿No?_ – Rió con ironía. - _¿Por qué Troian? ¿Qué te hice? ¡No pongas cara de inocente! No podés negarme que fuiste vos quien hizo todo lo posible para que no se pusiese en contacto conmigo… ¿Cómo convenciste a Patrick?_

_Rachel… ¡Rachel!_ – Indicó buscando callarla. – _Parece que todavía no entendiste que yo puedo conseguir lo que quiera._ – Presionó el tabique. – _No tuve que convencerlo, solo le conté la verdad… Lucy te alejaría del éxito y debías mantenerte desconectada de todo tu pasado. _– Generó una pausa. – _Especialmente de ella._

_¿Quién te dio derecho a que decidieras por mí? _

_Ambas sabemos que Lucy… ¿O debería llamarla Quinn? _– Presionó el ceño y meció el rostro. - _¡Da igual! La cuestión es que las dos sabemos que siempre su presencia te dificultó mantenerte focalizada en tus objetivos._

_Vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿Quién te dio derecho a decidir por mí?_ – Abrió la boca intentando relajarse. - _¿Y si realmente quería verla? ¿Y si lo necesitaba?_

_¿Querías hacerlo? _– Enarcó una ceja. – _¿Acaso tenés algo de dignidad en ese metro y medio de altura? ¡Por Dios! _– Golpeó el escritorio. – _Ella dejó que te marcharas y no hizo nada por evitarlo… ¡Te mintió Rachel! – _Abrió los ojos junto con las manos. – _Sí, es verdad que te mandó algún que otro mensajito y unos mails pero, ¿Eso compensa el daño?_ – Notó el silencio en la morocha. - _¿Eso compensa cinco años llorándola? Lo dudo y creo que deberías quererte un poco más._

_¿Qué mierda sabes vos de mí?_ – Presionó los puños. - _¿Cómo podés ser tan hija de puta, Troian? ¡Lucy me ama! _– Explotó en un grito. – _Y eso es algo que vos jamás vas a poder conseguir._

_Primero, bájame el tonito de voz._ – Indicó, soberbia, con la mano. – _Segundo, yo lo sé absolutamente todo… ¿De verdad crees que no te investigué a fondo?_ – Mordió el labio inferior y rió sarcásticamente. – _Sé que estuviste años en terapia, años en los que desvariabas sobre una tal Quinn que se suponía era el amor de tu vida pero que jamás había existido… Sé que la buscaste por cinco años y solo tuve que unir unos cuantos cabos para entender que esa misma Quinn no era más que Lucy._

_Voy a ignorar todo tu análisis estúpido y realmente te felicito por ser tan sofisticada a la hora del espionaje._ – Sonrió. _– Que sea la última vez que me indicas que baje el tono, acá la que trabaja para mí sos vos… Ya no sos más esa periodista reconocida que se presentó ante unas niñas ilusas y desconocidas en el ambiente._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Soy Rachel Berry y sabes muy bien lo que ese nombre significa… No te quiero más entre mi gente._

Alzó las cejas. – _Por si no lo recordás yo no trabajo para vos, trabajo para tu compañía discográfica… Rectificado esto, señorita Berry, te diré que no pienso perder de nuevo mí puesto por tu culpa._ – Acomodó unos papeles. – _Casi me despiden porque negaste todo mi maravilloso artículo, ¿Qué más daba? ¡Si ya estaban acabadas!_ – Resopló, ofuscada. – _No vas a arruinarme esta vez, tuve que luchar mucho para recuperar mi status en el medio._

_Bien, entonces a lo mejor tendrás que encontrar a otra imbécil de quien colgarte… ¿Por qué sabés qué?_ – Se situó de pie. – _Esta que tenés en frente, se cansó de tus mentiras y de que le arruines la vida._

_¿Qué querés decir?_

_Que me voy._ – Detuvo en seco su partida. – _Mejor dicho, que no vuelvo con ustedes a Los Ángeles… Acá está mi hogar._

_¿Te volviste loca?_ – Chilló, colocándose de pie. – _Creo que aspiraste demasiada laca en ese programa..._

_No, estoy más pensaste que nunca_. – Sujetó el picaporte. – _Renuncio Troian._

_¿Por Lucy?_ – Rió a carcajadas. - _¿Vas a renunciar a una carrera brillante por alguien que ni siquiera fue capaz de decirte su verdadero nombre? ¡No merece la pena! _– Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio. – _Si dejás pasar esta oportunidad no serás nada… Solo un recuerdo, una cara bonita más que se quedó por el camino. ¿Eso querés?_

_¿Y a vos desde cuando te preocupa mi brillante carrera?_

_Tu brillante carrera a mí me importa una soberana mierda, con perdón de ella… Solo me importo mi futuro y yo. _

Abrió la puerta. – _Al parecer, tu futuro y vos tendrán que encontrar otra forma de salir adelante… Mis sueños ahora son otros, y poco a poco estoy empezando a cumplirlos junto a la mujer que vos jamás vas a conseguir. _– Generó unos pasos hacia fuera y volteó sobre su eje. – _Podés arruinarme todo lo que quieras Troian, pero nunca podrás sacarme la felicidad que tengo ahora mismo._

Y así, sin más, generó el portazo que daba por finalizado un ciclo.

Su ciclo.

"_Nació una noche. Ahí comenzó y desde entonces todo brilla más que nunca. Desde ese momento, cercano en el tiempo pero lejano en mi mente, el miedo se fue borrando poco a poco, segundo a segundo. Y, a partir de hoy, siempre que me sienta sola o perdida, pensaré en nosotras. _

_En amarillo. _

_Nuestro pequeño mundo imaginario creado solo para nosotras dos, ese lugar que se siente como en casa sin necesidad de ser así. Y, cuando pienso en ello, algo en mí se calma. Llega la paz, la soledad se marcha y, de repente, apareces vos. _

_Brillante, reluciente, inigualable."_

* * *

1 + Epílogo._  
_


	50. In my life

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**50. **In my life.

Jueves 27 de Octubre de 2016.

Nueva York.

* * *

_"Un deja vu es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva. Es la sensación de estar viviendo algo que ya hemos vivido anteriormente."_

Los días transcurrían y el orden en el universo parecía establecerse en el movimiento de las estrellas, la rotación de la tierra y el cambio de las estaciones. Cada persona comenzaba a tomar una posición para imponer sus derechos y sentimientos a tal punto de hacerlos valer.

¿Pero merecía la pena arriesgarse por ellos? ¿Arriesgarse sin saber si el resultado valdría la pena como para exponerlo todo?

Si de algo estaba segura Rachel, era que no sabría dónde estaba su límite hasta que no lo superara.

Y, sin dudas, ese tope había sido más que vencido.

_Hoy hace una semana que me mudé a su departamento._ – Inspiró profundo y trozó una servilleta con los dedos.

_¿Y cómo te sentís?_ – Arrojó Luz con una media sonrisa.

_Mejor que nunca, mejor…_ - Generó una pausa y exhaló la totalidad del aire. - _Mejor que en mucho tiempo._

_Eso veo._ – Revolvió el café frente a ella. - _Me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado para tomar este café, de vez en cuando me viene bien salir de las cuatro paredes de mí gabinete._

Esa cafetería habitual en Rachel, estaba siendo testigo de un encuentro que hasta hacia unos meses era cita de rigor cada semana. Ya no necesitaba de Luz, ya no padecía la soledad como antaño. Estaba en paz, en casa.

Lucy era su casa.

Sopló el humo de ese café humeante ante ella. - _Necesitaba hablar con vos… Realmente lo necesitaba._ – Indicó sin levantar la vista.

_¿Por qué?_ – Bebió un sorbo. – _Vos misma acabas de expresarme tu bienestar._

Humedeció los labios. – _Por ese motivo es porque te necesito._ – Elevó la vista. – _Tengo miedo de que esto sea también producto de mi mente._

Luz extendió las manos hasta hacer contacto con las de Rachel. – _Quedate tranquila Rach… Esto es real._

_Aquel conservatorio también lo era._ – Resopló. – _Y mira como terminé._

Presionó sus manos. - _¿Qué te hace creer que esto podría ser una nueva ilusión?_

_Lucy… Ella parece una ilusión._ – Arqueó las cejas. – _Es tan perfecta, tan ideal para mí… ¿Cómo explicarías toda esa conexión entre nosotras?_

_Bueno… Según lo que estuvimos hablando en lo que llevamos de cita, estuviste en contacto con ella durante tu coma y ese efímero de su parte._ – Elevó la vista hacia las pupilas de Rachel. – _Sí, entiendo que es un tanto surrealista… Pero pasó. Eso es un hecho y no veo porque esta conexión con ella tiene que crearte tanto nerviosismo._

_¡Porque no tiene sentido!_ – Chilló repentinamente. – _Sé que hay libros sobre esto, estudios, películas, todo… Pero de ahí a vivirlo es totalmente diferente._ – Resopló. - _¿Y si Lucy no es más que una mujer ordinaria capaz de recordarme a Quinn porque yo quiero que así lo haga?_

Luz pensó por un instante. – _Sí así fuese, algo que a estas alturas considero imposible… ¿No amarías a Lucy como lo haces ahora?_

_No pongo, ni puse, en duda mi amor por ella jamás._ – Suspiró, perdiéndose en la taza frente a ella. – _Solo tengo miedo de perder el rumbo otra vez… Sí, ahora vivo con ella ¿Y después qué?_ – Humedeció los labios. - _¿Hasta qué punto su pasado no seguirá entrometiéndose entre nosotras?_ – La observó apenada. - _¿Y el mío?_

Dirigió la mirada hacia el ventanal a un lado. – _Después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar, Rachel… Después de cinco años buscándola, después de todo ese sufrimiento, creo que mereces dejarte ser feliz._ – Volvió hacia ella. – _Debes vivir más la vida y sufrirla menos… ¿Te suena?_

Los parpados de Rachel se movieron pesadamente y con sutileza sus ojos se focalizaron en Luz.

_No juegues con mi mente, Luz._ – Indicó con el dedo índice extendido. – _No estoy sufriendo… Nada más intento buscar respuestas a mis dudas. ¿Está mal tenerlas? ¿Está mal tratar de entender un poco toda esta locura?_

_No, no está mal… Pero quiero que dejes de dar tantas vueltas sobre lo mismo._ – Acomodó sus lentes. – _Trabajamos mucho en eso y ahora, finalmente, tenés lo que siempre quisiste._

_¿Qué se supone que tengo?_ – Meció el rostro. – _Las mismas inseguridades que hace cinco años._

_Tenés una vida plena, con la mujer a la que amás y que además es alguien que también te ama… Mirá._ – Indicó entrelazando los dedos entre sí. – _No sé a qué se debe esa conexión entre ustedes y como bien dijiste, hay miles de estudios sobre esto y ninguno llega a una conclusión clara. _– Tragó saliva con dificultad. – _Lo que te quiero decir, es que yo tengo una teoría sobre esto y ya la sabés… Estuvieron conectadas y esa conexión las unió de formas simples y complejas a la vez, desde sueños por parte de Lucy donde vos aparecías hasta un tatuaje con la frase que para vos fue un lema de vida todo este tiempo._

Hizo un silencio esperando una reacción en Rachel. Reacción que nunca llegó.

_Recuerdo como llegaste ese día a mi consultorio… Viví todo tu progreso y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a padecer esa depresión de nuevo._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Pensalo Rach… Quizás no es tan extraño después de todo, quizás solo son almas gemelas y sos muy afortunada por encontrarla._

Guardó silencio por un instante y por su mente transcurrieron todos estos años donde su ausencia le pesaba. Donde esa inseguridad por saber de su existencia le dolía a tal punto de sentir un deseo irrefrenable por volver a estar en coma. Al menos así podría estar con ella, al menos así podría sentirla de nuevo.

Pensó y entendió que, una vez más, Luz no estaba equivocada.

_Lo soy…_ - Susurró con una sonrisa tímida. – _Hoy a la mañana me hablo de niños._

La terapeuta se atragantó con el café. – _¿No es… ¿No es un poco pronto?_ – Sujetó una servilleta y limpió los labios con sutileza. – _No quiero meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?_

_¡Eso mismo pensé yo!_ – Afirmó con el rostro. – _Me lo dijo y escupí el café del mismo modo que casi lo haces vos… Claramente le dije que me atragante, no quería que pensara que me burlo de ella._ – Bebió un sorbo del líquido. – _No sé cuanto llevamos juntas... Nunca me propuso ser su novia._

_¿No son novias pero hablan de niños?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _Creo, Rach, que evidentemente lo son…_

_Es que en amarillo no hay fechas... -_ Meció el rostro tras el susurro. - _Igual los niños no son el punto importante acá._ – Inspiró profundo. – _El tema es… El tema siempre es nuestro pasado._

_El pasado, es pasado._ – Sonrió. – _Ya no está… Se fue._

_Pero tanto en ella, como en mí, marcó una huella… Una imborrable._ – Mordió el labio inferior. – _El pasado en conjunto, el pasado por separado… El pasado de ambas._ – Exhaló la totalidad del aire. - _¿Sabés que todavía no supera lo de su papá?_

_Es lógico… Digo, después de lo que me contaste, considero que es un suceso bastante traumático. Me sorprende la entereza que tiene por haber tenido que afrontarlo sola._ – Afirmó con la cabeza para sí misma. – _Aún así, eso ya no es un impedimento para estar con vos… Ya sabes de su vida, de su nombre, de sus miserias._ – Sonrió. _– Confió en vos a tal punto de mostrarse vulnerable… Por ende, ese pasado no afectará a este presente y mucho menos al futuro que vendrá._

_¿Y si aparenta estar bien y no lo está? ¿Y sí estar conmigo no es más que una máscara para ocultar su infelicidad?_ – Frotó las manos con nerviosismo. – _Tengo mucho miedo de que no sea feliz._

Bebió un nuevo sorbo. - _¿La ves feliz?_

Alzó la vista. – _Radiante._

_Entonces disfrutala… Cuando sea el momento, ella sola sabrá que debe cerrar ese asunto pendiente_. – Elevó las cejas, mostrándose serena. – _Solo es cuestión de tiempo._

La apreció por unos segundos e intentó dejar sus miedos y fantasmas junto a esa borra de café que yacía al final de la taza.

Tiempo al tiempo, decían. Pero, ¿Cuánto es ese tiempo? ¿Quién marca cuando sanamos? ¿Cuándo el dolor desaparece? ¿Cuándo el pasado deja de flotar en nuestra vida como una nube de humo y nos vemos capaces de seguir adelante?

Rachel no lo sabía. Sin embargo, Lucy, parecía haber encontrado la respuesta.

**Russel -** Hola – Ninguna voz provino de la otra parte. - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

**Lucy -** ¿Russel? – Susurró, titubeante.

**Russel –** Sí, él habla. ¿Quién lo busca? – Nuevamente, silencio. - ¿Hola? ¿Señorita, está ahí?

**Lucy –** Soy… - Carraspeó. - Soy yo, Quinn. – Notó el mutismo del otro lado. - Papá.

**Russel -** ¿Quinn? – Repitió descreído y aguardó un instante antes de continuar. - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

**Lucy –** Eso no importa. – Inspiró profundo. - Solo… Solo quería que sepas que te perdono… Por todo…

La puerta de su departamento se abrió con violencia y el sobresalto generado llevó a que cortara el teléfono de forma repentina. Volteó sobre su eje, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre la barra de la cocina y al ver de quien se trataba, suspiró.

Esa maldita llave, debía quitársela.

_¡Necesito usar con urgencia tu baño! _– Gritó Elena, perdiéndose dentro de él. - _¿Podes creer que cuando venía para acá me cagó una paloma?_ – Indicó dentro del mismo. - _¡A mí sola me pasan estas cosas! _

Lucy negó con la cabeza sin poder contener la sonrisa. Por las situaciones con Elena, por su nueva vida, porque finalmente había hecho eso que tanto tiempo se había negado a realizar.

Tanto tiempo vagando sin rumbo y finalmente había comprendido que el mundo real estaba ahí fuera, justo detrás de la piel, lejos de todo ese dolor que la había ido consumiendo poco a poco. El mundo la estaba esperando, la vida la estaba esperando. Un universo completo lleno de sensaciones, deseos, amor y, sobre todo, nuevas esperanzas la esperaban deseosas de que, finalmente, ella fuese la protagonista.

Todo había terminado, el pasado había quedado colgado tras esa llamada.

_¡Está todo pegado!_ - Gritó Elena sacándola de sus pensamientos. - _Maldito animal… Deberían exterminarlo._

_No hables así de ella._ - Mordió el labio inferior y meció el rostro. – _Vos haces tus necesidades sin que nadie te critique, ¿No? ¿Por qué la pobre paloma no tiene ese derecho?_

_Oh por Dios…_ - Susurró, aún con la puerta cerrada.

_¿Qué pasó ahora?_ – Rodó los ojos. - _¿Era una paloma en su periodo menstrual?_

Abrió la puerta con lentitud. – _Hace una semana que no vengo a tu departamento y… _- Asomó su cuerpo por la puerta. - _¿Qué es esto Lu?_ – Indicó el cepillo de dientes en mano.

Lucy recobró la seriedad. – _Eh… Es…_ - Titubeó.

Lo observó. - _¿Dice Rachel grabado con estrellas doradas?_ – Elevó la vista y arqueó las cejas. - _¡Oh Dios mío!_ – Se autoabanicó. - _¡Dice Rachel grabado con estrellas doradas!_

_Fue un regalo…_ - Musitó, avergonzada. – _Pensé que era lindo… ¿No te gusta?_

_¿Qué hace su cepillo de dientes acá? ¿Están viviendo juntas? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me contaste?_ – Inspiró algo de aire en su monólogo. – _Ahora entiendo que significa esa tanga roja colgando de la ducha… No parecía para nada de tu estilo._

_¿Por qué espiás mi ducha?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_Yo no espío nada… ¡Me cagó una paloma!_ – Gritó señalándose el cabello mojado. – _Abrí la ducha para limpiarme porque, claramente, no voy a meter la cabeza en el lavabo… Y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con una tanga._ – Generó una pausa. – _Roja… Y gracias a Dios limpia._

_¿Querés dejar de invocar a Dios de una vez?_ – Contuvo la risa. – _Sí, Rachel se mudó acá y no entiendo por qué haces un drama de esto._

Abrió la boca completamente. - _¿Se casaron? ¿Por qué no me invitaste? ¿Con ella hablabas tan misteriosamente? Porque cortaste como si tuvieses algo que esconder…_ - Humedeció los labios y volteó sobre su eje. - _¿Dónde se supone que está? ¡Rachel!_ – Gritó y volvió hacia Lucy. - _¿En serio está viviendo acá? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?_

_Elena…_ - Susurró, sujetándose el tabique. - _¿Podés dejar de hacer preguntas? A veces sos… Sos tan…_

_¿Soy qué?_

_¡Frustrante!_ – Gritó e inspiró profundo. – _No, no nos casamos y diciendo esto creo que es lógico que no estés invitada… Está con Luz, su terapeuta y sí, como ya te dije antes, está viviendo acá. _– Alzó la vista hacia la morena. – _Y no, no estaba hablando con ella por teléfono, hablaba con… _- Titubeó. – _Hablaba con mi papá._

Ignoró lo dicho, secándose la cabellera con una toalla. - Me_ asombra tu pasividad… Te mudaste con ella cuando aún se supone que no son novias y yo, como tu mejor amiga, soy la última en enterarme._ – Se sujetó el pecho. – _Es lógico que sea frustrante, ¿No? ¿Qué se supone que hace con su terapeuta? ¿No la había dejado? _– Guardó silencio de forma repentina. – _Un momento… ¿Con quién hablabas?_

_Gracias por pensar en ello, es muy generoso de tu parte que te intereses por ese mínimo detalle._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Hablaba con mi papá… Sí, con él… Cambiá la cara de pánico que tenés._ – Pensó un segundo ante el mutismo de Elena. – _Bueno, en realidad solo yo hable… Digamos que no dejé que dijese nada._

_¿Con tu papá?_ – Abrió la boca por completo. - _¿Con él? ¿Estoy escuchando bien?_

_Si Ele… Con él._ – Exhaló la totalidad de sus penas. – _Ya era hora, ¿No?_

_¡Claro que era hora! Llevo años diciendote que lo hagas…_ - Frotó la frente, aún sorprendida. - _¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora?_

_Ella._ – Expresó con seguridad. – _Creo que se merece a una Lucy sin fantasmas y para que estos desaparezcan por completo debía hablar con él._ – Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. – _No dialogamos… Es más, creo que no fueron más de cinco frases. _– Rió, repleta de nervios. – _Solo le dije que lo perdonaba… Por todo._

_Me parece genial._ – Sonrió y caminó hacia ella. – _Pero… ¿Qué tanto tiene de verdad todo esto? ¿Realmente lo perdonaste?_

_Lo hice._ – Afirmó, elevando la mirada. – _Eso no quiere decir que siga pensando y sintiendo que lo que hizo fue horrible y despiadado, pero realmente no me sirve de nada odiarlo… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿De qué me sirve?_ – Encogió los hombros. – _Solo me absorbe energía, me hace sentir frustrada y enojada todo el tiempo…_ - Contuvo el llanto. – _No merece que lo odie… No merece ni un solo segundo más de mi atención._

Masajeó la espalda de la rubia. – _Realmente ahora afirmo que Rachel te hace mejor de lo que yo creía… Y me alegro mucho por vos Lu._ – Sonrió ampliamente. - _¿O ahora sos Quinn de nuevo?_

Negó con el rostro, dejando entrever una sonrisa. – _No, sigo siendo Lucy y así va a ser para siempre._ – Se focalizó en la atenta mirada de Elena. – _Cuando dejé de ser Quinn no fue solamente por mi papá, también lo fue por mí… No me sentía identificada siendo esa persona._ – Carraspeó. – _No tengo nada que ver con esa mujer del pasado, soy alguien nuevo ahora y viendo por todo lo que pasó Rachel, creo que es mejor que no vuelve a ser Quinn._ – Presionó el ceño. – _Es un simple nombre, pero ya sabes que para mí es mucho más que eso._

Sin previo aviso, tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazo con compasión. Ambos brazos de Elena, rodeaban el cuello de Lucy quien con torpeza la aferró de la cintura.

_¿Qué… ¿Qué pasó?_ – Rió al sentirla.

_¡Estoy muy emocionada por vos!_ – Arrojó, presionándola con más fuerza. – _Te noto relajada, plena, radiante… Feliz. Y realmente me alegra muchísimo todo esto._ – Se apartó y la miró a los ojos. – _Hacia demasiado tiempo que no te veía brillar de este modo, pase tus momentos más oscuros y sé mejor que nadie que te mereces sonreír de este modo… No sé que hizo Rachel, pero lo que sea que haya sido, espero que jamás deje de hacerlo._

Lucy sonrió y a medida que los efímeros segundos pasaban sin más, su mueca se incrementaba. ¿Qué podía decirle? Volver a perderse entre los brazos de su mejor amiga, era la mejor forma de agradecerle por tanto.

Pequeños aspectos se habían convertido en grandes necesidades. Un día sin verla era una eternidad. La ausencia de esos suaves besos, esas caricias de terciopelo, sus susurros, sus risas, sus gestos, sus abrazos e inclusive sus silencios se habían vuelto imprescindibles.

Sin su presencia le sobraba la vida porque le faltaba ella.

Así era todo el tiempo, así era estar verdaderamente enamorada.

_¿Ya puedo tirar del piolín?_ – Consultó Brittany, jugando con él pero el rostro de Santana negó terminantemente. - _¡Dale San! Quiero ver que hay debajo… Es mi regalo de cumpleaños._

Sonrió al ver esa actitud tan infantil. – _Es uno de tus tantos regalos de cumpleaños… Te dije que faltan las chicas. _– Se acercó a ella. – _No seas ansiosa… Es un regalo de Lucy para Rachel también._

Resopló. – _Esta espera por saber si ingresé en la competencia o no, me está jugando una mala pasada._ – Ingirió un bocado. – _No paro de comer… ¿Te das cuenta?_

_¡Claro que me doy cuenta!_ – Rió a carcajadas. – _La heladera de casa no dura ni tres días llena._ – El puño de la skater se estrelló contra su hombro. - _¡Ey! Era una broma._ – La abrazó de inmediato. – _Quedarás en él… Sos la mejor skater que conozco._

_Claro… Porque solo me conoces a mí._ – Intentó resistirse al abrazo, pero fue en vano.

_Conozco a todas esas chicas con las que competiste por un lugar en el concurso… Y te aseguro que sos la mejor. _– Besó la comisura de sus labios.

_Eso lo decís porque sos mi novia…_

_No, eso lo digo porque odio la mentira._ – Sonrió y la cobijó entre sus brazos. – _Entiendo tu nerviosismo, pero vas a quedar en él… Así tenga que sobornar a todos los jueces._ – Susurró.

Brittany la observó y dejó escapar una sonrisa. – _Gracias… Gracias por todo._

_¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por amarte?_ – Presionó el entrecejo. – _Eso no tenés que agradecérmelo._

_No es solo por eso… Es también por la devoción que pones para mis cosas._ – Inspiró profundo. – _Y por esmerarte para hacerme pasar el mejor cumpleaños de todos._

_¿Lo estoy logrando?_ – Acarició su cintura y rozó la nariz con la de la skater.

Afirmó con el rostro. – _Por supuesto… _- Se perdió en sus labios por un instante.

Ese beso sutil pero pasional se consumó en un parpadeo. Los parpados de Santana se abrieron pesadamente y entendió que en Brittany algo no andaba bien.

_¿Qué pasa Britt?_ – Susurró, comprensivamente.

_Hoy cumplo 21 y…_ - Mordió el labio inferior. – _Y solo Sam me llamó._

_¿Realmente esperabas que alguien más lo hiciera?_

Tragó saliva. – _No lo sé… Después de todo siguen siendo mis papas, ¿Cierto?_ – Arqueó las cejas y se focalizó en sus ojos.

_Lo que pasa con tu familia no es algo que vos hayas estipulado de este modo._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Sos la persona más pura que conozco, Britt… No dejes que ellos te apaguen._

_Son mis papas… Mi familia._ – Contuvo el llanto. – _Es lógico que me afecte._

_¡Claro que lo es!_ – Se apartó, sin soltarla, para mirarla correctamente. – _Pero desde el momento que te dejaron marchar, perdieron la autoridad para que algo de lo que hagan te afecte. _– Generó una pausa al notar el rostro desolado de la skater. – _Lo que quiero decir es que valés mucho más de lo que crees, amor._

_No sé que tanto de verdad tiene lo que decís… Creo que me miras con buenos ojos._ - Descendió la mirada, avergonzada.

_Toda la verdad._ – Buscó su mirada. – _Solo falta que vos te la creas. – _Sujetó su mentón y se aseguró de tener su atención. – _Será el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, entrarás en esa competencia y serás la mejor skater de los últimos tiempos… Como que me llamo Santana López y te amo con locura._ – Sonrió con picardía al concluir.

_Sos lo mejor de mi vida._ – Musitó, iniciando una sonrisa y colgándose de su cuello.

La latina presionó su agarre en la cintura, logrando que ambos cuerpos quedasen separados solamente por un ínfimo espacio. Espacio que con el correr de la intensidad y la pasión proporcionada por sus bocas, desapareció en lo absoluto.

_¡Puta zona céntrica!_ – Gritó Elena, golpeando el volante del auto. – _Es mejor que ustedes vayan bajando, no quiero que se retrasen por no encontrar estacionamiento._ – Frenó frente al callejón. – _Encuentro un lugar y ya las alcanzo._

Rachel la observó desde el asiento trasero. – _No estamos tarde, podemos acompañarte Ele. _

La miró por el espejo retrovisor. – _Prefiero que bajen._ – Sonrió. – _Gracias igual._

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa desde el asiento a su lado y obedeció. Descendió del vehículo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta de Rachel para abrirla.

La morocha miró a su mujer con las mejillas ruborizadas y, titubeante, salió del auto haciéndose con esa mano que la esperaba extendida. Mano que sin saber la había sacado de sus peores miserias. Mano que con una simpleza envidiable, la había impulsado a ser.

Observó el suelo donde sus pies se situaron y con lentitud alzó la vista. Lentitud que derivó en una parálisis total de su cuerpo.

Lucy caminó unos pasos sin soltar la mano de Rachel, pero su inmovilidad la detuvo.

Volteó hacia ella. - _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encontrás mal?_ – Indicó, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

El callejón. Ese callejón ante ella que derivaba en aquel antiguo bar que tan bien conocía.

_Acá fue el primer lugar donde te vi._ – Susurró.

Volteó el rostro y miró sus alrededores. - _¿En el callejón?_

Golpeó su brazo. - _¡No seas imbécil! En el bar._ – Inspiró profundo y sintió como su piel se erizó. – _No sé… Me agarró como una especie de congoja o algo así…_

_¿Congoja?_ – Volvió su vista hacia ella. – _Es bonito recordar donde todo comenzó… ¿No te parece?_

_Sí… Pero también recuerdo que te dije Quinn y no me reconociste._ – Humedeció los labios. – _No sé hasta que punto es tan bonito en este caso… ¿Será que a todos los lugares donde vayamos me van a traer recuerdos?_ – Resopló, impregnada de saturación. - _¿Cuándo voy a poder deshacerme de todos estos fantasmas?_

_Vení acá…_ - Exigió con dulzura y la envolvió entre sus brazos. – _Los recuerdos pueden tener el significado que quieras… Podes pensar en aquel momento como la noche en la que no te respondí cuando me llamaste Quinn o bien, podes recordarla como el instante en que finalmente encontraste lo que llevabas cinco años buscando. _

Dejó reposar la cabeza en el pecho de Lucy. – _Solo… Solo no quiero que mi pasado arruine nuestro futuro juntas._ – Suspiró con pesadez. _– Te amo Lucy… Te amo por lo que sos y temo no demostrártelo correctamente._

La apartó con sutileza y sujetó el rostro entre sus manos. – _Me lo demostrás de sobra._ – Sonrió ante esa mirada profunda. – _Jamás en mi vida nadie me había amado de la forma en que vos lo haces…Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Sos… Sos increíble Rach, y quizás ya es hora de que comprendas que los fantasmas solo existen si creés en ellos._

_¿Y vos?_ – Carraspeó. - _¿Vos crees en ellos?_

_Antes sí… Pero desde hoy los dejé ir para siempre._ – Notó el ceño fruncido en la morocha. – _Hablé con mi papá… Lo perdoné y él, finalmente, desapareció de mi vida._ – Rió con torpeza. – _Ya no existe en mí… No hay nada, ni siquiera odio._ – Se infundió de valor, inspirando con profundidad. – _Solo queda indiferencia._

Rachel sonrió con amplitud y guardó silencio por un momento. Los segundos pasaban pero ya no importaba, el tiempo corría, el mundo seguía andando pero para ella se detenía en el preciso instante en que Lucy sonreía.

Era su fuerza, esas ganas de seguir, su rumbo. Su amuleto.

Sin titubear, se colgó de su cuello y la rubia respondió a ese acto de amor sujetándola de la cintura.

_Te amo Lucy…_ - Susurró sobre sus labios. – _Te amo como jamás en mi vida ame a alguien._

_No más que yo._ – Musitó.

Y sus labios sellaron esa promesa como sí alguna duda existiese de ese amor épico entre ambas. Amor más allá de las adversidades, de los miedos y fantasmas. Amor, con todas las letras.

La mano de Lucy volvió a sujetar la de Rachel, una vez que sus cuerpos se separaron, y se dispuso a ingresar al bar. Nuevamente, la morocha, decidió detenerse.

_¿Qué?_ – Volteó hacia ella. - _¿Otra congoja? ¿Esta piedra fue testigo de nuestra primera pelea?_ – Señaló hacia el suelo y una piña se estrelló contra su brazo. - _¡Ey!_

_Te iba a decir algo romántico pero no te lo mereces._ – Presionó el ceño y realizó un puchero con la boca.

_Vamos…_ - Se acercó, dulcemente. – _Solo estaba bromeando._

_Yo… Quería… Solo…_ - Titubeó incomprensiblemente y carraspeó. – _Respeto tu creencia con respecto a las etiquetas pero… Creo que es hora de que amarillo tenga un nombre real._ – Desvió la mirada hacia el piso. – _Me gustaría… Me gustaría que fueses mi novia._

Lucy volvió a sujetar su mentón y lo elevó. - _¿Me lo estás proponiendo?_ – Esta vez, Rachel afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza. – _Sabés lo que opino con respecto a las etiquetas y considero que amarillo es real de todas formas… Al igual que yo y al igual que lo que nos rodea. Nuestra relación seguirá siéndolo también, siempre y cuando queramos que así sea, sin necesidad de tener que catalogarla._ – Generó una pausa y notó el rostro avergonzado de Rachel. – _De todas formas, sí…_ _Amaría tener el privilegio de ser tu novia._

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y se aferró de nuevo al cuello de Lucy. Esta, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo fundiéndose en un nuevo beso lleno de nuevas esperanzas.

Ambas, infundidas por esa perfección repentina, supieron de inmediato que aquello siempre sería recordado. Ese momento, en ese callejón, cerca de ese bar donde se encontraron por primera vez sin saber realmente que se habían estado buscando. Sin duda no era uno más de los muchos pasados.

Los instantes especiales siempre suelen marcar el comienzo de algo mientras evocan el final de lo anterior. Llegan golpeándolo todo, cambiando cada resquicio de lo que consideramos normal para dar paso a una nueva vida completamente desconocida hasta entonces. Esos instantes suelen ser los más importantes, esos que serían capaces de unir tu vida simplemente hilándolos unos con otros.

Lo mejor de ellas es que habían vivido decenas de instantes de este tipo, juntas habían experimentado muchos nuevos comienzos que dejaban atrás etapas más o menos placenteras.

Sus vidas habían dado cientos de giros, lo mejor de todo es que cada uno de ellos les habían llevado a encontrase.

Y rencontrarse una vez más.

_No hace falta que te la comás con tanta intensidad…_ - Expresó Lucy al entrar en el bar y ver a Brittany y Santana casi manteniendo relaciones sexuales sobre la barra - _No se va a ir a ningún lado._

_Llegan tarde._ – Respondió la latina, apartándose de la skater.

_Esa frase me trae viejos recuerdos._ – Indicó la rubia, presionando el entrecejo.

Esta vez lejos de ser de enojo, todas la acompañaron con una carcajada cómplice. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, quizás no tan viejos en el calendario pero sí en sus vidas. Mucho había pasado desde que se despidieran en aquel programa, sin embargo aquel momento se sentía idéntico a todos los vividos juntas.

_¡Feliz cumple Britt! - _Se acercó Rachel en un fuerte abrazo.

_¿Y Ele?_ – Indagó Santana hacia Lucy, saludándola también de igual modo.

_Estaba buscando un lugar donde estacionar. – _Giró hacia un sector del bar. - _¿Ya le diste la sorpresa?_

_No._ - Acotó Brittany acercándose hasta ellas - _Me lo tiene prohibido porque dice que también es un regalo para Rachel._

La morocha miró algo confusa a Lucy quien sonrió ampliamente ante su cara de sorpresa - _No es mi cumpleaños…_

_Eso ya lo sé pero como no te regalé nada en él, quise hacerlo ahora._ - Respondió tomándola cariñosamente por la cintura y posando los labios en su frente - _¿San?_

Santana sonrió con picardía, sabedora de que este era su momento de gloria y encantada de que así fuese. Carraspeó solemnemente y se puso erguida en sí misma.

Por fin había llegado el momento.

_No sé si notaron que el cartel luminoso de la entrada se encuentra tapado…_ - Las miró con misterio. Ambas se observaron entre ellas y asintieron levemente. - _El motivo de ello es porque cambiamos el nombre._

_¿Ese es el regalo? ¿Se llama Britt & Rach?_ - Preguntó la morocha.

Santana giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_¡Sistas! - _Resolvió triunfante la skater, creyendo haber resuelto el misterio.

_¿Best friends forever?_ – Susurró Rachel, encimándose a su par.

_¡No!_ - Exclamó Lucy con frustración. - _Dejenla terminar. –_ Hizo hincapié en que tomaran asiento frente a las banquetas y ambas obedecieron.

_Se llama…_ - Hizo un silencio para alargar algunos segundos más el misterio - "_Pretty Reckless". – _Juntó sus manos. - _Porque este es el lugar donde todas logramos conectar para dar ese show que nos llevó a ser lo que somos y siempre seremos... ¡Grandes!_ - Sonrió con alegría - _Y quiero recordarlo por siempre, llevando a este bar a la cima de los bares…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Bueno San, ya te estas desviando del tema principal._ – Susurró Lucy.

_¿Perdón?_ - Enarcó las cejas cruzándose de brazos - _Es mi bar y hablo de él cuanto se me antoje._

Suspiró con pesadez - _¿No íbamos a darles el regalo?_

_Partamos de la base que es MI regalo para Britt y VOS decidiste meterte para dárselo a Rachel…_ - Bajó la voz. - _Pero fue mi idea._

_¿El regalo tiene fecha de caducidad?_ – Intercedió Brittany con seriedad.

_No._ - Expresaron ambas al unísono.

_Menos mal porque como sigan peleando al igual que dos pendejas inmaduras tendremos cuarenta años y seguiremos sentadas en estas banquetas. _– Agregó tras un soplido de resignación.

Santana suspiró pero Brittany tenía razón, era el momento.

Lentamente se acercó hasta la pared con el telón puesto sobre ella e indicó a Lucy que la ayudara. Ambas miraron hacia sus mujeres con una sonrisa expectante.

_¿Están listas?_ - Tomaron el piolín y ambas asintieron entusiasmadas. - _Taran, taran…_ - Tiraron de él y dejaron que la tela cayese inerte al suelo.

Un gran mural repleto de fotografías reinaba la pared antes desnuda de ese local. Fotografías de ellas en sendos momentos de la gira, algunas que incluso no eran conscientes de que habían sido tomadas.

Todos esos meses llenos de miles de instantes inolvidables recogidos en un simple pero hermoso mural que sería el testigo de esa nueva etapa que recién comenzaba.

_¡Dios mío!_ - Exclamó Brittany abriendo la boca ampliamente y tapándola con sus manos.

_Es… Es… ¡Es increíble!_ - Gritó entusiasmada Rachel abrazando a Lucy quien casi cae al suelo por el inesperado gesto - _¿Por este motivo no querías decirme donde estaban las fotos de la gira? _- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y la rubia asintió con una tímida sonrisa. - _¡No me lo creo! Esto es alucinante. _– Lo apreció con mayor detalle.

_¡Oh! La furgoneta…_ - Señaló Brittany con nostalgia - _A veces la extraño._

Las cuatro fueron mirando una por una la multitud de fotos del mural. De vez en cuando soltaban una carcajada al recordar un momento vivido o hacían algún comentario sobre el lugar donde la foto había sido tomada.

Lucy sonrió al ver la inmensa felicidad en Rachel. Ese era el motivo principal por el que había querido tomar tantas fotografías en la gira, siempre que la memoria fallara ahí estarían esos pequeños trozos de papel, imperturbables en el tiempo, recordándoles que hubo un día en el que fueron unas grandes estrellas de rock.

Aunque esa felicidad pareció desaparecer de inmediato al ver una de ellas.

_¿Qué hace Troian en nuestro muro?_ - Frunció el ceño girándose para mirarla.

_Fue parte de esta historia…_ - Mordió su labio inferior elevando los hombros. - _Tenía que estar presente._

_Es solo una foto._ - Comentó Santana intentando apaciguar la posible tormenta. - _También está ese maldito perro y no me escuchaste quejarme._

Rachel suavizó levemente el gesto - _Creo que ese sector podría ser tapado por algún bello cuadro…_

_Aún no terminaron los regalos… _- Susurró Lucy con timidez. - _Queda uno más._

_¿Otro? _– Consultaron Brittany y Rachel a la par.

_El más importante._ - Sonrió mirando a Santana con complicidad - _¿Nos acompañan?_

_¿Dónde?_

_Esa es la sorpresa. _

La vida está compuesta por etapas, ciclos que se van abriendo y cerrando según la ocasión. Nunca se debe dejar nada por acabar, no es bueno tener asignaturas pendientes.

Las cuatro eran completamente diferentes, polos opuestos que poco tenían en común más que el amor por la música y una vida difícil. Gracias a eso mismo, a esas difíciles pruebas a las que se habían enfrentado durante toda su vida, fueron aprendiendo que cada puerta debía ser cerrada para poder abrir la siguiente.

No importaba el costo, ningún cabo debía dejarse suelto si querían poder comenzar a vivir. Sin embargo, esa puerta, era más fácil y placentera de cerrar que muchas otras.

_No veo nada… _- Susurró Rachel haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

_Ya casi llegamos…_ - Indicó Lucy colocándola donde correspondía. - _Unos pasos más y… ¡Listo! _– Retiró la venda de sus ojos y Santana la imitó haciéndolo con Brittany.

Ambas se hallaron boquiabiertas ante lo que se encontraba frente a ellas.

_¿Qué es todo esto? _

_Una azotea. _– Explicó Santana.

_Sí, eso estamos viendolo…_ - Exhaló Brittany. - _¿Y esas banquetas? ¿Y esos micrófonos? _

_Creemos que lo mejor, es cerrar nuestro ciclo como se merece… - _Indicó Lucy, haciéndose con la guitarra aledaña y entregando la restante a Santana.

_Esto ya lo hicieron los Beatles..._

_Bueno, si ellos lo hicieron, ¿Por qué no "The Pretty Reckless"?_ – Consultó la latina con una sonrisa. - _¿Una para todas y todas para una? – _Extendió la mano a la espera de sus pares.

_Un, dos, tres…_ - Expresó Brittany con una amplia sonrisa.

_¡The Pretty Reckless!_ – Gritaron al unísono.

**Santana & Lucy**

_There are places I'll remember all my life_

(Hay lugares que recordaré toda mi vida)

_Though some have changed._

(Aunque algunos han cambiado)

_Some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain._

(Algunos para siempre pero no para mejor, algunos se fueron y otros aún existen)

_All these places have their moments_

(Todos esos lugares tienen sus momentos)

Lentamente cada cual iba ocupando un lugar en las banquetas que les correspondía. Ambas se encargaban de encarar la canción por el rumbo que debía tomar.

El mundo giraba bajo ellas, Nueva York seguía como siempre, imperturbable, sin embargo todo estaba cambiando. Nuevos cielos se abrían ante sus ojos, nuevas esperanzas plagadas de sueños que poco antes solo parecían simples imposibles.

Pero, gracias a todo ese largo viaje, también habían aprendido una gran verdad: Nada, absolutamente nada, es imposible.

**Brittany**

_With lovers and friends I still can recall._

(Con amantes y amigos que aún puedo recordar)

_Some are dead and some are living, _

(Algunos murieron y otros viven)

_In my life I've loved them all._

(En mi vida los amé a todos)

La vida de Brittany había dado un giro de 180º. Finalmente había tenido el valor de separarse de su familia y comenzar a vivir por su cuenta. Gracias al amor había aprendido como ser valiente, como nada importa más allá del simple hecho de ser feliz.

Lo sabía, con Santana cada uno de los días de su vida estarían llenos de pura y completa felicidad.

La latina la observó con una inmensa sonrisa y pausó la melodía dejando que solo la guitarra de Lucy se oyese. Una de sus manos estaba destinada a sujetar la de Brittany.

**Santana**

_But of all these friends and lovers_

(Pero de todos esos amigos y amantes)

_There is no one compares with you_

(No hay ninguno que pueda compararse con vos)

De los suburbios de Nueva York a un ático en Manhattan, de un coche de tercera mano a uno último modelo, de ser una simple camarera de un bar de mala muerte a convertirse en una gran mujer de negocios. Sin duda, apuntarse a aquella audición había sido la mejor idea de su vida.

Pero no por el dinero, no por la fama, no por el poder, gracias a esa decisión había conocido a la persona más maravillosa que habían contemplado sus ojos en toda su existencia.

La amaba, como jamás había pensado amar a nadie y, por primera vez, no sentía frustración, ni ira, ni rencor. Lo único que Santana podía sentir era satisfacción por tener a su lado a la mujer de su vida.

**Lucy**

_And these memories lose their meaning_

(Y esas memorias pierden su sentido)

_When I think of love as something new._

(Cuando pienso en el amor como algo nuevo)

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

(Aunque sé que nunca perderé el afecto)

Todo esperaba esa mañana que había chocado contra Brittany menos que terminaría perteneciendo a una banda de rock. Ella, amante de los clásicos del soul. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en esa azotea, cantando con las tres personas que habían dado un significado a su existencia, al lado de la mujer que la había ayudado finalmente a encontrarse.

No podía sentirse más plena, no podía sentir más dicha dentro de sí. Rachel era todo cuanto esperaba encontrar. La mujer de sus sueños, en todos los sentidos posibles. La persona con la que, sin duda, quería compartir el resto de su camino. Juntas, una al lado de la otra, tomando sus manos, sin miedo.

Por lo que también pausó la melodía, dejando que sea la morocha quien cerrase el tema prácticamente a capela. Solo el canto de los pájaros la acompañaba. Sus manos tenían un sitio mejor donde cobijarse que en las cuerdas de esa guitarra.

**Rachel**

_For people and things that went before_

(Por las personas y cosas que se fueron antes)

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

(Sé que a menudo pararé y pensaré en ellas)

_In my life I love you more._

(En mi vida te querré más a vos)

Tanto tiempo buscando al amor de su vida, tantos años intentando volver a su vida idílica en aquel conservatorio, tantas lágrimas vertidas por algo que solo había soñado. No supo entender hasta mucho después de conseguirlo que no había mejor vida que la que estaba viviendo.

No quería volver a Bristol, allí no había nada que no pudiese encontrar en esa azotea.

Una azotea, lugar donde la vida parecía ponerle siempre que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Quizás todo había comenzado en una de ellas, sin duda ahora lo bueno no había hecho más que empezar.

Su vida mientras estuvo en coma pudo ser maravillosa sí, pero nada comparado a todo lo que le esperaba al lado de Lucy. Llegó a ella buscando a la mujer de sus sueños y, sin saberlo, encontró a la mujer de su vida.

Finalmente, Elena se encontraba debajo observándolas y filmando esa melodía improvisada y perfecta que estaban interpretando. Rodeadas por algunas personas capaces de detenerse a preciarlas, daban por concluido un ciclo.

Para comenzar uno nuevo. El mejor de sus vidas.

Santana presionó un botón en el suelo y el telón que cubría el nombre del bar cayó con pesadez. "Pretty Reckless" se iluminó de inmediato más allá de aún ser de día.

Brillante, reluciente y perdurable. Como sus vidas a la par.

**Santana, Brittany, Lucy & Rachel**

_In my life I love you more._

(En mi vida te querré más a vos)

* * *

Y este es el fin...

En tumblr y twitter se encuentra el mural que se menciona.

_alzatuvozfanfic _

_ lucycaboosey23  
_

+ Epílogo.


	51. Epílogo

Y cerramos un ciclo. Al igual que mis chicas yo también lo hago, no sin antes agradecer a esas dos personas que siempre estuvieron conmigo._ Candy y Jor._ Por el apoyo, por la tolerancia, por las ideas, por todo. Y obviamente, más allá de haber aparecido después,_ a vos mi amor_. Por ser tan incondicional, por tu amor, tus salvavidas cuando no podía mantenerme a flote por mis propios medios, cada palabra de aliento, cada discusión, cada detalle que llevó a que fuese lo que soy. Te amo y un gracias te queda chico.

Con respecto a las lectoras que me siguen desde el primer fic, a esas que se sumaron después, a todas las que en algún momento tuvieron la capacidad de dejarme comentarios de forma constructiva, también se lo agradezco. Y a las demás… Simplemente, les pido disculpas por tantos dolores de cabeza. A veces, de vez en cuando, no hace mal pensar cuando se lee.

Espero que sea un hasta luego, pero por lo pronto es un… Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

Epílogo.

Viernes 31 de Diciembre de 2021.

San Francisco.

* * *

**¡Ultima mañana del año! El 2022 se siente a pocas horas y KMEL te trae la mejor música para recibirlo. Con ustedes Lady Antebellum y unos de sus grandes éxitos "Love I've found in you" por la 106.1 ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Una de las tantas radios en San Francisco animaba esa fría mañana. El cuarto se encontraba en silencio al igual que el resto de la casa. Armonía en cada rincón, paz por doquier y amor a montones.

Eso caracterizaba dicho hogar.

_Well I bet my buddies are out on the town tonight_

(Bueno, apuesto que mis amigos están fuera de la ciudad esta noche)

_Dancing in this smoke, in the glow of the neon lights_

(Bailando entre el humo, en las luces de neón)

_I'm sure they're out there cutting up and drinking_

(Estoy seguro de que están bebiendo ahí afuera)

_But I don't mind cause I got you by my side_

(Pero no me importa, porque te tengo a mi lado)

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y de repente Rachel salió a través de ella, deslizándose gracias a los calcetines que traía puesto. Ese piso reluciente de parquet era el sitio ideal para simular un patinaje artístico. Con el pelo aún húmedo a causa de la ducha reciente, dejaba que solo una remera perteneciente a su amada la cubriese.

Sujetando el micrófono, véase como cepillo, en una de sus manos, daba rienda libre a que su alegría se desperdigase por todo el cuarto. El espejo era el primero en apreciarla.

_Wear my old sweat shirt and your favorite pair of jeans_

(Vistiendo mi vieja remera y tus jeans favoritos)

_Barefoot on the couch, curled up next to me_

(Descalza en el sofá, acurrucada a mi lado)

_Oh, I got everything I've ever needed _

(Oh, Tengo todo lo que alguna vez necesite)

_In you, I found it in you_

(En vos, lo encontré en vos)

Cantó a la par del grupo que sonaba a toda voz. Su próxima parada fue sobre la cama y moviéndose al compás de ese rítmico tema country, se dejaba llevar por la felicidad que la regia, infundía y gobernaba.

Era feliz y ya no tenía tapujos para demostrarlo.

_Well maybe I'm just lucky_

(Bueno, quizás solo tengo suerte)

_But maybe that's okey_

(Pero quizás está bien)

_Some people search the whole world over_

(Algunas personas recorren todo el mundo)

_Just to find a love, that's even half as true_

(Solo para encontrar un amor que sea la mitad de verdadero)

_As the love I've found in you_

(De ese amor que encontré en vos)

Concluyó a toda voz y su cuerpo continuó con los movimientos frenéticos que estaba arrojando. Su danza se vio interrumpida por unos ojos ajenos a los suyos, espiándola desde el marco de la puerta.

Cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y la vista focalizada en ella, se encontraba Lucy. Parecía enojada, pero esa tímida mueca simulando una sonrisa le hacia entender que ese enojo no irreversible.

_Well I wonder where I'd be if the Lord hadn't heard my prayer_

(Bueno, me pregunto donde estaría si el Señor no hubiera oído mi oración)

_The one I said every night 'til the day that you got here_

(La que dije cada noche hasta el día que llegaste aquí)

Se acercó con picardía hacia la rubia, aún con cepillo en mano y entonando el tema con una dulzura típica en esa voz sensual.

_You showed me how to live and love forever_

(Me mostraste como vivir y amar por siempre)  
_With you, oh baby I love you_

(Con vos, oh cariño, te amo)

Susurró sobre sus labios y Lucy sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Las manos de Rachel la rodearon por el cuello y sus labios se rozaron con timidez.

_Esto no supone hacer reposo…_ - Susurró sobre su boca.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado. – _Estoy cansada de hacer reposo…_ - Resopló. – _Hace más de dos meses que estoy con él… No estoy enferma._

_Lo sé y te entiendo… Pero quiero que todo salga bien._ – Situó sus manos sobre la panza de la morocha. – _No quiero que nada les pase._

El tema siguió sonando incansablemente de fondo, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban con esa armonía característica y única. Esas almas destinadas a vivir juntas por el resto de sus días, siendo una para siempre.

Ese rostro radiante, junto a sus pupilas color avellana brillando de una forma única en ese espléndido amanecer, definían a la perfección a Rachel. Sus manos, ojos, bocas, se buscaban y solo podían encontrar a sus corazones.

Lucy amaba pasar unos cuantos minutos apreciándola por la mañana. Antes de la ducha o en ese diminuto estudio donde amaba componer, repleta de partituras y música valedera para sus oídos, con el pelo enmarañado y los ojos cansados de tanto apasionarse. No le quedaban dudas, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero.

La veía ahora, después de tanto tiempo, moviéndose despacio, con una nueva vida creciendo dentro suyo y no sabía como expresar esa felicidad que la infundía. Lo mucho que ambas significaban para ella y lo especial que habían sido estos cinco años a su lado. No había mujer más afortunada y, junto con amarla con locura, eran las dos cosas que más en claro tenia.

Verla sonreír luego de besarse apasionadamente era una de las imágenes más perfectas que podía existir. Sentir el vientre, cada día un poco más vivo, tocar el suyo inerte, la llenaba de felicidad. Percibir ese escalofrío característico al notar como las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la parte baja de su nuca, era algo impagable y por lo cual podría morir sin titubear.

_Las amo…_ - Susurró sobre los labios de Rachel.

Esos momentos de pena y sufrimiento habían quedado atrás. Abrazos reconfortantes, encargados de hacerse dueños de la tristeza y desaparecerla del mundo, habían sido la mejor cura.

Sonrió ampliamente. _– Nosotras también te amamos._ – Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Cuándo llega el vuelo?_

Observó el reloj en la pared. – _En media hora… Ya tendría que ir saliendo hacia el aeropuerto._

Afirmó y dio paso a que su amada se separase. – _No tardes demasiado… Sabes que te extraño cada segundo que no estás._

_No me iré a ningún sitio… Sabés que siempre vuelvo a vos._ – Le regaló un beso cálido y se hizo con las llaves del auto. –_ Prometeme que harás reposo. _

Resopló. _– No es necesario… Me siento bien._

_Rachel._ – Indicó con autoridad. – _Ya escuchaste al medico, no podes ser tan necia… Prometelo._ – Agregó con las cejas arqueadas.

_Está bien._ – Suspiró. – _Lo haré, lo juro._

Luego de cientos de besos arrojados al aire y millones de "Te amo", Lucy abandonó la casa.

Rachel, enamorada cada día más de ella, se acercó al ventanal inmenso que arrojaba una vista inigualable. El Golden Gate era su paisaje y observar hacia abajo la hacía ver como el amor de su vida se dirigía hacia el auto.

Lucy elevó la vista y ahí la vio, en la ventana, perfecta y pura como era su costumbre. La morocha alzó la mano y la saludo para luego dejarse caer, sutilmente, sobre el sillón que conformaba a esa ventana.

La casa estaba en silencio, salvo por los sonidos que flotaban entre las sombras.

Rachel, que para todo tenía algo por decir, esta vez se veía incapaz de expresar lo que sentía con palabras. Amaba a Lucy, amaba cada cosa que hacia por ella y cada pormenor modificado para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Amaba cada detalle, como lo era el haber aprendido a manejar para cuidar de ese embarazo. Aún así el auto fuese híbrido, había dejado de lado sus creencias ecologistas para cuidarla.

Era una experiencia extraña la que sentía cuando pensaba en ella y en la vida que habían compartido. Tantos recuerdos. Prácticamente, dos vidas repletas de ellos.

¿Qué palabra sería la acorde para definirla? No se creía capaz de poder hacerlo pero algo en ella le hacia saber que debía ser de ese modo.

Inspiró profundo y ahí estaba, ante sus ojos, como una señal. Su vieja libreta que ya no necesitaba como si fuese aire para vivir. Añeja, con algo de polvo e intacta. Vacía, con la misma y única frase de todo este tiempo.

Se hizo con ella, la situó entre sus piernas y ojeó las hojas en blanco. Retiró el bolígrafo que se encontraba enganchado y titubeó sobre una de las hojas.

Se encontraba en silencio, repasando esa vida en común por primera vez sola. Lucy siempre estaba presente, al igual que Quinn. Al menos en su corazón. Necesitaba escribirle.

"_Querida"_

Indicó sobre la hoja y su mano se detuvo.

El debate se iniciaba en sus adentros. ¿Hacia quien debía hacerlo? Era prácticamente imposible recordar algún momento en el que Quinn no formase parte, desconocía en quien se hubiese convertido sin ella. Pero también sabía que no sería nadie si Lucy no hubiese vuelto por ella. Habría vivido y muerto con una congoja en su corazón.

Era esa persona gracias a diversos factores. Lucy era todas sus razones, sus esperanzas y los sueños que alguna vez aspiró alcanzar. Ya no le importaba el pasado, solo lo que el futuro les deparaba. Para ella, cada día a su lado era el más importante de su vida. Pero también tenia en claro que Quinn siempre sería la mentora de ese amor, de esa lucha, de esa búsqueda incansable.

Por lo que optó situar dos puntos luego del "Querida", sería injusto dirigirse hacia una sola persona y agregó:

"_A las tres mujeres de mi vida"_

Comenzó a escribir esa carta por la persona que comprendía la primera mitad de su vida. Su pasado.

"_Es normal que vuelvas a mi mente en estas fechas, aunque volver no sea el término más adecuado ya que jamás te fuiste._

_Durante mucho tiempo tu simple nombre me dejaba sin aliento, o ver algún perfil similar al tuyo me cortaba la respiración. Durante muchos años viví por y para encontrarte. Vagaste gran parte de mi vida entre la fantasía y la realidad, creando momentos inconclusos que aún hoy no sé si realmente llegaron a suceder._

_Todo comenzó un día cualquiera en la puerta de un lugar que desconozco si llegué a pisar. Desde entonces, hasta ahora, tenés un pequeño rincón en mi mente. Y supongo que ahí quedarás por siempre._

_Me llevó mucho tiempo comprenderlo, pero ahora lo veo claro. Mi mente te creó porque necesitaba algo en lo que creer. Y yo creí en vos, en nosotras, en ese amor épico plagado de decenas de momentos entre un muelle y una azotea. Te creé como alguien que quería febrilmente alcanzar la muerte. _

_Lo curioso es que, para mí, vos fuiste la razón por la cual me mantuve con vida._

_Tal vez nunca hayas existido, quizás no fuiste más que un sueño, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no haya aprendido nada de vos. Debes saber que te amo, que siempre te amaré y que pase lo que pase en mis días, siempre estaré dichosa de poder afirmar que en mi coma apareció tu persona. _

_Estés donde estés siempre lo haré porque me enseñaste la lección más importante que alguien puede ofrecer a otra persona. Con vos aprendí que para seguir adelante el truco es seguir respirando."_

Lucy miró hacia ambos sitios en el aeropuerto y ver a esa latina hablando enérgicamente con un asistente la llevó a entender que se trataba de Santana.

_Te pido por favor que no hagas que nos deporten…_ - Acotó al llegar a su lado.

Volteó sobre su eje y vio la enorme sonrisa de Lucy. - _¿Podes creer que quieren cobrarnos una botella de agua que consumimos en el avión? _– Volvió hacia el asistente. – _¡Su servicio es una mierda!_

La rubia meció el rostro y rió. _- ¿Cuánto es? ¿Dos dólares? Lo pago yo._

_¡Diez!_ – Gritó con los ojos desorbitados. – _No pasa por el dinero, sabes que no es por eso… Pasa por la injusticia hacia la pobre gente._

Elevó las cejas. - _¿Cuándo te volviste tan humana? Estar con Brittany te hace mejor persona. –_ Miró hacia los alrededores. _– Hablando de Britt… ¿Dónde está?_

Dicho esto, unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda infundiéndose en un abrazo sorpresivo. Lucy se sobresaltó y luego entendió de quien se trataba.

_¡Hey Sista! –_ Sonrió ampliamente.

Giró hacia ella. - _¡Britt!_ – Gritó efusivamente y la abrazó de frente.

_¿Dónde está la enana?_ – Consultó la latina haciéndose con una de las maletas.

_Está en casa… Necesita hacer reposo._ – Observó cada movimiento. - _¿Tantas maletas? Solo vienen por un fin de semana._

_No me mires a mí. _– Resopló y rodó los ojos, ignorando lo anterior. – _Es tu amiga la que considera que debemos traer tanta ropa._

_¿Cómo tu amiga?_ – Irrumpió Brittany. _– Tu futura mujer, ¿No?_

Lucy abrió los ojos. _- ¿Se comprometieron?_

Brittany asintió con el rostro y Santana mordió el labio inferior.

_¿Se comprometieron y no nos invitaron? –_ Amplió la apertura de la boca. – _Creo que deberían buscar un hotel donde hospedarse._

_Fue algo chico y rápido… De hecho, lo hicimos en Australia._ – Generó una pausa. – _Ya sabés con todos los viajes de Britt y eso, es difícil estarse en un sitio por mucho tiempo._

La ayudó con las maletas. – _Solo bromeaba, pero quiero detalles. _– Inició la caminata. - _¿Vamos yendo? No quiero dejar a Rachel demasiado tiempo sola._

La skater frunció el ceño y caminó a su lado. _– ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está enferma? ¿Por eso el reposo?_

Lucy sonrió y negó con el rostro. – _Ya lo verán._

Rachel alzó la vista y observó por la ventana. Ni rastro del auto de su amada, por lo que un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Focalizó la visual en esa media carilla escrita y entendió que era el turno de seguir.

Era su turno, el de su presente.

"_Entraste en mi vida de forma inesperada y, sin dudas, para quedarte. Tu sonrisa y esa luz que irradias consiguieron desmontar cualquier imagen preconcebida de la felicidad. Tu pasión por lo que hacés, tu manera de vivir cada momento, tu filosofía sobre el mundo y todo cuanto te rodea, le dieron una nueva luz a mi existencia. Esa capacidad por enseñarme, inspirarme y apoyarme en cada uno de mis sueños, es lo más grandioso que hay en vos. _

_No sos consciente del significado que tiene para mí contar con mi propio estudio donde poder canalizar mis tensiones. Comprendiste mi necesidad de disponer de mi propio espacio y supiste ver más allá de mis canciones. Sé que no soy fácil, sé que no fue fácil y sé que se necesitó de mucho coraje para llegar a lo que somos. Para convivir con esta clase de realidad. Pero sin dudas vos lo hiciste, llenándome de años maravillosos donde no solo sos el amor de mi vida sino mi gran compañera en este viaje. _

_Y no sé que parte de vos me gusta más. Valoro muchísimo tus dos facetas, del mismo modo que valoro nuestra vida en común. Tenés un don innato y cuando te miro, veo lo mismo que el mundo aprecia en vos: Pureza. _

_Soy consciente que siempre, tu calidez y compañía, me confortarán y guiaran hacia el lugar donde sueño con vos. Con ese ser maravilloso que sos."_

El motor de un auto se detuvo y la atención de Rachel se situó, nuevamente, en la ventana. Conocía ese auto, ese ruido, esas risas. Las conocía y habían llegado.

Sin titubear volvió a su libreta para continuar lo que había comenzado.

"_Vivimos una vida que la mayoría de las parejas nunca llegan a conocer, ni a experimentar. Me enamoré de vos. Cada segundo a tu lado hizo que me diese cuenta de que jamás en la vida había visto algo tan puro y hermoso. Es cierto que a veces te odiaba, y no sabés cuanto. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que desaparecieras de mi vida pero siempre entendía que te amaba. Siempre. _

_No por quien me recordaras, sino por tu esencia. Esa entereza que demostrás y tu fuerza desmedida, llenaron cada parte de mi ser. Tus palabras y miradas llenas de una comprensión que jamás había conocido, tu paz y tu tranquilidad capaces de transformar mis miedos en esperanzas por un mañana. Sin duda, a tu lado._

_Te amo por esto y un millón de motivos más, sobre todo por tus pasiones. Podría decir que sos la mujer de mi vida pero aquello se quedaría corto. _

_Te amo tanto Lucy, tan profundamente, que siempre seré tuya. Sos la persona con la que quiero vivir no solo esta vida, sino toda la eternidad. Y vos, amor de mi vida, siempre serás mía"._

La puerta principal se abrió y Rachel alzó la vista. Sonrió de inmediato al saber de quien se trataba. Segundos más tarde, Lucy, Brittany y Santana se hicieron presente a través de ella y esa mueca de felicidad incrementó.

Se colocó de pie y abrió la boca para expresar su emoción por tenerlas de vuelta, pero la latina se antepuso.

_¿Por qué estás tan gorda?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_¡Oh por Dios!_ – Gritó Brittany y golpeó a su mujer. – _¡Está embarazada tonta!_ – Miró a Lucy. – _Está embarazada, ¿Cierto?_ – Volvió hacia Rachel. _- ¡Estás embarazada!_ – Corrió hacia ella.

Los brazos de Brittany la rodearon con ímpetu. Ese abrazo efusivo llevaba tal energía que los pies de Rachel se elevaron del suelo. Sonidos de carcajadas cómplices se entremezclaban entre tanta alegría y felicidad. Santana hizo lo propio con Lucy, felicitándola por la reciente noticia.

_¿De cuanto estás?_ – Consultó Brittany, una vez apartada. _- ¡Esto es algo increíble!_

Sonrió con vergüenza. – _Estamos de cinco meses…_ - Acarició el vientre. – _Será una nena._

Santana caminó hacia ella. - _¿Y como se llamará?_ – Le regaló un abrazo poco habitual en su persona.

_Aún no lo sabemos. –_ Indicó Lucy, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. – _Estamos en un debate demasiado intenso por ponernos de acuerdo._

_Es lo de menos._ – Irrumpió Rachel. – _Como sea que se llame será única._

_Por favor…_ - Susurró la latina sujetándose el tabique. _– Espero que no seas de esas madres babosas, te lo pido por favor._

Sonrió, ruborizada. – _Seré la mejor madre para ella…_ - Alzó la mirada, directo hacia Lucy. – _Seremos las mejores madres._

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las invitadas. – _Tienen que contarnos todos los detalles de Australia._ – Se focalizó en Brittany. -_ ¿Ganaste?_

Afirmó con el rostro. – _No fue fácil… Viste como son las competencias de skate_. – Tragó saliva. _– Nada… Un tropiezo y perdés todo por lo que estuviste entrenando durante meses._

_Pero eso jamás te pasará._ – Indicó Santana, sonriéndole. – _Sabes que, como tu manager, no te anoto en ninguna presentación hasta estar segura de que estés preparada… No en vano sos la número uno en el ranking femenino._

_¿Ahora vas con ella a todos lados?_ – Preguntó Rachel algo confusa. _- ¿Y el bar?_

Inspiró profundo y giró hacia la rubia. - Lucy_ no me odies… Pero se lo dejé a Elena._ – Sonrió de medio lado. – _Realmente no podía encargarme de todo y estar al cien porciento, así que decidí volcarme hacia lo que merecía más la pena… Y eso es Britt._

_¿A Elena? –_ Elevó una ceja. _– No sabés lo que acabás de hacer…_

_¡Ey!_ – La empujó. – _Elena es muy responsable…_

Silencio. Cómplice y preciado silencio.

_¿Quieren que les muestre el departamento?_ – Indicó Lucy y ambas afirmaron con el rostro.

Rachel sonrió y volvió a situarse en esos asientos donde se encontraba antes de que llegaran. La rubia volteó sobre su eje y la miró por un instante.

_¿No venís?_ – Arrojó con dulzura.

Negó con el rostro. – _Estaba escribiendo algo… Ya sabés como soy cuando me inspiro._ – Generó una mueca con los labios. – _En nada las alcanzo._

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, sabía que Rachel necesitaba de su espacio y ella amaba dárselo.

La morocha vio como su amada se perdía en la cocina junto a las dos restantes y se dispuso a focalizarse donde había dejado la carta.

Inspiró profundo y supo que el turno de terminar el ciclo. Su futuro.

"_A veces tengo una sensación extraña cuando pienso en vos. Tengo tantas ganas de ver tu rostro pero al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo porque llegues a este mundo. Te espera un lugar extraño y confuso, un lugar para el que serás demasiado pura e inocente. Te espera, quizás, demasiado dolor del que yo no podré protegerte. Tal vez no entiendas esto pero cuando estés esperando a tu primer hijo, mi nieto, comprenderás un poco mejor lo que estoy tratando de decirte._

_Sin embargo, sé que serás lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para sobrevivir a esta jungla de asfalto. Lo heredás de tu madre, estoy segura._

_Me gustaría que también pudieses tener su mirada y esa sonrisa de ensueño, pero creo que eso es genéticamente imposible._

_Vida mía, aún no naciste pero ya te amo como jamás amé a nada. Algunas noches te siento y me quedo sin respirar por si, tal vez, pudiese molestarte. Sos lo más grande que me pasó en la vida junto con tu mamá. Sos esa conclusión perfecta a un amor puro que jamás pensé llegar a experimentar._

_Deseo, de todo corazón, que tengas una vida plena y llena de alegrías. Deseo que aprendas a ver el mundo de la forma en la que tu madre me enseñó a hacerlo. Deseo que disfrutes de cada uno de los minutos de tu existencia como si fuese el último._

_Y si alguna vez tenés que llorar, simplemente hacelo. Y cuando tengas que reír, soltá una gran carcajada. Yo te enseñaré, en eso ahora soy una experta. _

_Si algo aprendí después de esta dura batalla, es que siempre hay lugar para la esperanza."_

Alzó la vista y observó la espalda de Lucy contra el marco de la puerta que conformaba la cocina. Sonrió tontamente y volvió su atención al papel.

"_Hope."_

Agregó y situó el punto final.

Dejó la libreta a un lado. A un lado suyo sobre el sillón, a un lado del camino. A un lado de su vida. Y caminó hacia Lucy.

_Y así es como Britt se volvió la skater más conocida del país y yo su manager_. – Concluyó Santana.

La rubia sonrió. -_ Guau... Realmente me encantaría fotografiarte en algún momento._ - Inspiró profundo. - _El diario local estaría encantado de tenerte como portada._

_Por mí... ¡Sería un placer!_ - Humedeció los labios. -_ Por cierto,_ _¿Cómo va ese empleo?_ - Indagó la skater.

_De maravilla... Vivo de lo que más amo, me pagan bien y el horario es muy accesible para poder realizar mis asuntos_. - Incrementó la sonrisa. - _No me puedo quej... -_ Fue interrumpida por las manos de Rachel, quienes sorpresivamente se hicieron con su cintura hasta abrazarla por la espalda.

El cuerpo de Lucy se sobresaltó hasta que la calidez de los brazos de Rachel la cobijaron.

_Me asustaste amor… -_ Susurró, tomándola de la cintura.

_Ya sé como se llamará._

Frunció el ceño. - _¿Qué? _

_Que ya sé como se llamará nuestra hija._ – Sonrió.

Meció el rostro, desorientada. – _¿Cómo?_

_Hope._ – Humedeció los labios.

_¿Esperanza?_ – Sonrió. - _¿Por qué? No está en esa extensa lista de nombres._

Afirmó con la cabeza. – _Porque es lo que veo cada vez que miro tus pupilas._

Lucy sonrió y simplemente la besó, transmitiéndole con él todo el amor que representaba para ella.

_Vaya mierda…_ - Irrumpió Santana. _– Debería llamarse Santana, por su tía._

Brittany la golpeó. - _¿Podrías ser más considerada? Hope es un nombre hermoso_. – Volteó hacia ellas. _- ¡Me encanta!_

Ambas sonrieron y la charla amena que estaban entablando continuó su curso sin ninguna interrupción.

Hacía once años y meses se despertaba de un coma devastador, no por lo que había dejado en ella sino por lo que había arrebatado. La ausencia de Quinn y esa desesperanza por una vida sin sentido. La aparición de Lucy y una desesperanza por su desconocimiento. La lucha constante por encontrar su sitio en el mundo la llevaban al hoy y ahora. Felizmente casada, a punto de tener su primer hijo con la mujer que amaba y rodeada de las mejores amigas que alguien pudiese tener.

Esa libreta que por tanto tiempo había sido su amuleto, quedaba relegada varios metros atrás. Relegada en distancia, relegada en su vida. Ya no la necesitaba, su vida era mejor que la fantasía.

Yacía inerte sobre el sillón, junto a la ventana y el frío invernal en las afueras de ese mediodía en San Francisco. Yacía sin vida, abierta donde una palabra indicaba el inicio de un nuevo empezar: "Hope"

Un tímido y leve viento se coló por la rendija de la ventana y las hojas comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Varias en blanco comenzaron a danzar entre la brisa hasta llegar a un punto definitivo. Ese sin retorno, ese tan sombrío como claro. Al punto donde muchas veces Rachel recurrió para sentirse viva.

El principio de esa libreta, vacía hasta hacía unas horas, se hacia presente ante la soledad de ese ambiente. El destino una vez más barajaba sus cartas haciendo hincapié en esas letras que asomaban e indicaba que siempre:

"_El truco es seguir respirando"._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
